Patlabor: Némesis
by APM 1984
Summary: La continuación y final definitivo de mi continuación de la serie de TV y las 16 OVAS de Patlabor. Aun más thriller, acción, humor, amor y de todo un poco. Que la disfrutéis.
1. Venganza

**Capítulo 1. Venganza. **

Asuma recupera la conciencia después de un tiempo en que ha estado totalmente aturdido, y aun lo está. Todo a su alrededor es humo blanco, polvo, cristales rotos por el suelo. Las ventanas de su despacho están rotas. Incluso hay algunas llamas. Asuma está estirado en el suelo, puede mover los brazos, pero no las piernas. Intenta ponerse derecho, pero no puede. Se siente tan aturdido y débil que es incapaz de conseguir que sus piernas le respondan.

No da crédito a lo que ocurre. Todo lo que recuerda es un fogonazo... y perder la conciencia al instante. Se pasa la mano por la cara... y ve cómo su mano está impregnada de sangre. Toda su cara, y buena parte de su cuerpo, estaban impregnadas de sangre. Es entonces cuando Asuma se asusta de verdad. Se da cuenta que ha habido una explosión muy potente. Aunque él, por suerte, ha salvado la vida. Cuando gira la cabeza por un instante, se da cuenta que a su lado, está su amigo y ayudante en la dirección de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, Fujita. Asuma aun no se ha dado cuenta, pero está muerto. A él la onda expansiva le ha cogido de lleno. Asuma le grita... pero no oye nada. La explosión ha dejado a Asuma sordo y no escucha ni su propia voz. Se arrastra hacía fujita, lo zarandea, gritándole que se despierte... pero lo único que consigue es que la sangre le salga por la boca. Asuma se pone a llorar de rabia, pegando puñetazos sobre el suelo. ¿Quien y por qué ha hecho esto?

De repente, entra alguien en aquel despacho completamente destrozado. Asuma nota esa presencia. Era una mujer de larga melena oscura, ojos azules rasgados... era Kanuka. Esta le habla a Asuma, pero él no oye absolutamente nada. Kanuka coge a Asuma a hombros y lo saca de ahí. Tienen que bajar por unas escaleras que han quedado enteras... y llegan a la planta baja, a recepción. Allí hay muchos cadáveres y heridos. Asuma y Kanuka tienen que ver gente muerta en la explosión. Y un hombre con las tripas salidas pidiendo ayuda desesperadamente mientras grita de dolor. Llegan por fin al exterior.

Allí, justo han acabado de llegar los bomberos, los equipos de salvamento y la Policía, incluido el capitán Isao Ota de la primera sección de vehículos especiales. Uno de los equipos de salvamento recoge a Asuma, lo suben a una ambulancia y se lo llevan de allí. Kanuka se alegra de que haya conseguido encontrar a Asuma salvo aunque no salvo, pero también está traumatizada ante lo que ha visto.

Ota, quien se baja inmediatamente de su mini coche patrulla y se va directamente hacía los equipos de salvamento, se encuentra con Kurosaki, el compañero de Kanuka en la sección 5.

(Ota) -sobrecogido y nervioso- ¡Kurosaki! ¡Estás aquí! ¿Que demonios ha pasado?

(Kurosaki) ¿Es que no lo ves? Lo han volado por los aires. ¿Por qué has venido solo?

(Ota) Me lo ha ordenado la comandante. Alguien tenía que venir a ver que ha pasado. Y también por Noa...

(Kurosaki) Entiendo. Cree que su marido está muerto.

(Ota) -mirando fijamente a Kurosaki muy seriamente- No digas eso. No vuelvas a decirlo.

(Kurosaki) No me hace falta. Tu mujer lo ha rescatado. Está vivo, acaban de llevárselo para el hospital.

(Ota) -se sorprende- ¿Que? Menos mal. Pero Kanuka...

(Kurosaki) Comunícalo a la segunda sección. Ahora quien debe preocuparte es...

(Ota) Kanuka... mierda. ¿Por qué has permitido que fuese a rescatar a Asuma?

(Kurosaki) Lo siento. Pero tú la conoces mejor que nadie. Es obstinada y con voluntad inquebrantable. Ha sentido el impulso de ir a rescatar a Asuma y lo ha hecho. Pero mientras iba y venía, ha encontrado otras personas que le pedían ayuda desesperadamente. Comprenderás que se siente un poco mal por ello.

(Ota) -triste y enfadado al mismo tiempo- Que tonta. Que tonta es.

(Kurosaki) Yo tengo que regresar a la sección 5. Es evidente que nos espera una temporada muy dura de trabajo. Ve a hablar con tu mujer. Creo que será mejor que no se pase por la sección 5 unos días.

(Ota) ¿Donde está? -preguntando con gran preocupación-

(Kurosaki) Ahí, sentada en aquella escalera. Ve con ella, te necesita.

(Ota) Gracias. Y por favor... encontrad a los hijos de puta que han hecho esto.

(Kurosaki) Claro. Ese es nuestro trabajo. Adiós.

Kurosaki se marcha en un coche patrulla de la Policía, ya que el Honda Accord de Kanuka había quedado destrozado. Efectivamente, Ota se encuentra a su mujer sentada sobre una escalinata, con una mano sobre la cara. Kanuka estaba llorando, muy triste. Había rescatado a Azuma pero se sentía muy mal consigo misma por no haber ayudado a esas personas que le pedían ayuda.

(Ota) ¡Kanuka!

(Kanuka) Isao...

(Ota) -se sienta al lado de Kanuka, le coge la mano y la consuela- Tranquila, ya estoy aquí.

(Kanuka) -llorosa y con voz quebrada- Cuando iba a rescatar a Asuma... había un hombre, con... con las tripas salidas, gritando de dolor. Me pedía ayuda una y otra vez... pero yo pasé de él. Al regresar con Asuma a cuestas, ya estaba... oh, dios mio.

(Ota) -se abraza a Kanuka y le acaricia el pelo- Cariño, cariño, no es culpa tuya. ¿Me oyes? No es culpa tuya. Has salvado a Asuma y Noa te lo agradecerá eternamente. No te culpes más por ello. ¿Me oyes? Tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

(Kanuka) Pero había muchas otras personas, y no he podido hacer nada, cómo esos...

Ota se gira, cerca de ellos, había un equipo de emergencias médicas haciendo un masaje cardíaco a uno de las víctimas del atentado... hasta que se detienen y tapan al ya cadáver con una manta térmica de papel.

(Ota) Vamos Kanuka, levanta. No nos quedemos aquí. Has sido muy valiente, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, cariño. Pero deja que se encarguen de ello los bomberos y los médicos. ¿Entendido? Venga vamos. -se levantan y se disponen a irse-

Varias horas después, en los medios de comunicación no se hablaba de otra cosa. Los atentados en cadena en Schaft, Peterson y Shinohara, en Frankfurt, Seattle y Tokio respectivamente. En total el número de heridos ya sobrepasaba los 800 y el número de muertos los 130 entre los tres atentados.

Por la noche, Noa, Goto y Shinobu llegan al hospital donde estaba ingresado Azuma. Éste ya estaba mejor, y había recuperado el oído. Sin embargo, se veían en él claramente las secuelas del atentado, tanto las físicas cómo las psicológicas.

(Noa) -abriendo de un portazo- ¡Asuma!

(Asuma) Hola, Noa. -sonriendo a Noa tímidamente-

(Noa) -se lanza sobre el pecho de Azuma y se pone a llorar de alegría- ¡Asuma! ¡Asuma! … Asuma... Estás vivo.

(Asuma) Noa... no llores más, por favor. Estoy bien. No me ha pasado nada.

(Shinobu) Estamos muy contentos de que no te haya pasado nada grave, Shinohara.

(Goto) Sí... has tenido muchísima suerte, debo reconocerlo.

(Asuma) Es verdad. Mi ayudante, Fujita... dios mio. Podría haber sido yo el que hubiera muerto y no él.

(Noa) Asuma, por favor, olvida eso ahora. Lo importante es que estás bien.

(Asuma) ¿Cómo están Daisuke y Chiharu? ¿No les has dicho nada, verdad?

(Noa) ¡Claro que no! No paran de preguntar por ti. Te echan de menos.

(Asuma) Diles que papá está de viaje muy y muy lejos. ¿Entendido?

(Noa) Sí, descuida. -besa a Asuma y le abraza- Te quiero, te quiero. Dios... creía que te había perdido. Estaba tan aterrorizada. Asuma...

(Asuma) Tranquila, tranquila. No pienso dejaros solos así cómo así. Jamás.

(Shinobu) ¿Cómo te encuentras ahora?

(Asuma) Estoy bien. Creía que me había quedado sordo. Pero he recuperado el oído y me han sacado los trozos de metralla que tenía por todo el cuerpo. Ya veis... que he vuelto a nacer.

(Noa) Asuma... -le coge de la mano a Asuma, mirándole con ojos llorosos y mirada amorosa-

(Shinobu) Lo malo de todo esto... es que aun no sabemos quien es el responsable. Aunque tú, Kiichi...

(Asuma) -mirando fijamente a Goto con cara muy seria- Goto. ¿Que demonios está pasando? ¿Quien es el mal nacido que está llevando a cabo atentados en cadena contra las industrias de los Labors?

(Goto) -echa un profundo suspiro, y se pone a mirar por la ventana de la habitación, de espaldas a los demás- … Shinobu, cierra la puerta, por favor.

(Shinobu) Sí, Kiichi. -cierra la puerta de la habitación-

(Goto) Asuma... Noa... esto que voy a explicaros no debe salir de estas cuatro paredes... de momento.

(Asuma) Sólo dígame lo que pasa. Se lo suplico.

(Goto) La pasada madrugada, mi equipo al completo, iba a detener a los integrantes de un nuevo grupo terrorista contrario al proyecto Babilonia. Un grupo pequeño, pero muy radicalizado y aun más peligroso. Cuando mi equipo asaltó el lugar a la carga, se encontraron a los terroristas... muertos. Acribillados a balazos.

(Noa) -sobrecogida- Dios santo.

(Asuma) ¿Unos terroristas muertos? Por quien. ¿Quien lo ha hecho? Y para que.

(Goto) Por el momento tenemos dos pistas que nos dicen quien puede haber sido. Por un lado, según el médico forense que ha realizado las autopsias a los cadáveres de los terroristas, los impactos de bala se produjeron en los puntos más vulnerables del cuerpo. Es decir, que quien disparó, eran asesinos profesionales. Y en segundo lugar, y esto es aun más extraño, la munición percutada por las armas de los asesinos... está fabricada por la corporación Schaft.

(Asuma) ¿Que? -no creyéndose lo que oye- No me lo puedo creer. Sé que Schaft fabrica de todo. Pero... ¿Desde cuando fabrican también municiones y armas de fuego?

(Goto) Ahora, no. Pero hace unos diez años, la corporación Schaft se hizo con una filial en la República Checa. Una antigua fábrica de municiones y armas de los tiempos de la guerra fría, la cual modernizaron y adaptaron para la fabricación de municiones OTAN. Es decir, de 5.56 milímetros. Fabricaron una partida bastante grande, de varias decenas de toneladas. Pretendían venderla a varios países occidentales. Pero esa venta nunca llegó a realizarse. La corporación Schaft cerró esa fábrica de armas... y las municiones quedaron almacenadas en una nave industrial de Praga. Pero hace poco... más de la mitad de esa munición fue robada.

(Asuma) Robada... Por lo que ha dicho, se trata de munición militar que nunca se llegó a vender. Y que alguien ha robado... y parece ser que está utilizando.

(Goto) En realidad, esa munición si que tenía un destinatario... dentro de la corporación Schaft. Shinobu.

(Shinobu) Las tres eses.

(Noa) ¿Que? Las tres eses... he oído ese nombre antes en alguna parte.

(Asuma) -da un sobresalto- ¡Ah! ¡Ahora lo recuerdo! Hace unos diez años, cuando el primer ataque del Griffon, ya estuvieron aquí. ¿No es cierto?

(Goto) Exacto. Por aquel entonces, las tres eses eran el ejército privado de Schaft. Actuaban principalmente bajo las órdenes de Schaft America, es decir, bajo mando de la filial estadounidense de la corporación Schaft. Pero no bajo las órdenes de la central de la compañía, en Alemania. Por petición de Schaft Japan vinieron a Japón para detenerle los pies a Utsumi y al Griffon. Pero desde entonces...

(Asuma) Sí, Goto. Esa parte ya la conozco.

(Noa) ¿Tú sabes de que va esto, Asuma? -preguntando con preocupación-

(Asuma) Pocos meses después de aquello, en el año 2000, la central de Alemania tomó cartas en el asunto, e hizo una purga interna dentro de la corporación Schaft. Quien llevó a cabo esto, fue el actual presidente de la compañía, y entonces vicepresidente de la corporación. Konstantin Wildenberg. Desde aquel momento, la central de Alemania controlaba férreamente los consejos administrativos de todas las delegaciones internacionales de la corporación Schaft. Las tres eses se convirtieron en un asunto incómodo para los peces gordos de la compañía. Pero no sólo por la propia existencia de las tres eses. Sino porque esta organización paramilitar cómo tal, se radicalizaba cada vez más. Si bien no sabría decir en que sentido se radicalizaban... lo cierto es que finalmente, en el año 2006... La central de la corporación Schaft, desde su sede de Frankfurt... se deshizo de ellos y disolvió la organización.

(Noa) Entonces... las tres eses fueron disueltas. Pero no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué siguen activos? Un momento. ¿Las tres eses son las responsables de lo que está pasando?

(Goto) -se gira, mirando fijamente a Noa, Asuma y Shinobu- Sí. Y hay otra cosa aun más oscura en todo este asunto, que puede tener relación. Se trata de...

Justo entonces, le suena el móvil a Goto. Era Kosinski.

(Goto) -se pone al teléfono- Goto.

(Kosinski) Soy Kosinski. Goto... estoy de camino.

(Goto) ¿De camino? ¿Vienes a Tokio?

(Kosinski) Ahora mismo estoy a bordo de un jet de las fuerza aérea israelí. He conseguido convencer a mis superiores de que éste asunto extraordinario requiere de soluciones extraordinarias.

(Goto) Pensaba que estarías ocupado con lo del "Kidush".

(Kosinski) Ese asunto de momento concierne a la inteligencia militar. Y es más. Si lo que está pasando, tiene relación con el robo de los datos del Kidush... es evidente que hay una conexión que lleva a un destino final.

(Goto) Las tres eses.

(Kosinski) Aterrizaré dentro de una hora en el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio. Nuestras diferentes ramas de inteligencia han estado trabajando para saber con más detalle lo que está pasando. Y no sólo nosotros, el Mossad. Todas las agencias de inteligencia de nuestros aliados... y no tan aliados, están trabajando para evitar más atentados en cadena sobre las industrias de los Labors.

(Goto) Me alegra saber que no estoy solo en éste caso. Esa ayuda me será muy útil. No se cómo agradecértelo.

(Kosinski) Ya quedaremos para comer un buen manjar japonés Ja ja ja. Pero por ahora... no es momento para celebraciones. ¿El señor Shinohara...

(Goto) Ahora mismo estoy con él, en una habitación de hospital. Está bien. Pero ha sido un milagro que siga vivo.

(Kosinski) Me alegra oír eso. Venga a recogerme dentro de una hora. Tengo mucha información que seguro le interesará conocer. Hasta luego, Goto.

(Goto) Hasta luego, Kosinski. -cuelga el móvil-

(Shinobu) ¿Era ese amigo tuyo del Mossad? ¿Kosinski?

(Asuma) El que me obligó a terminar el "muñeco".

(Goto) Dad gracias que conozco a este hombre. Nos resultará muy útil para encontrar a los culpables. Tened presente que no estamos solos en esto. De momento han atacado Schaft, Paterson y Shinohara... pero hay otros grandes fabricantes de Labors que pueden sufrir la misma suerte.

(Noa) Pero ahora seguro que les será más difícil realizar esos atentados.

(Asuma) Goto. ¿Que es lo que tenía que decirnos antes?

(Goto) Asuma... ¿Sabes que es el "Kidush"? Y no me refiero a su significado o su sentido religioso para los judíos. Sino en lo que tú conoces.

(Asuma) -quedándose sorprendido y sin contestar un rato- … El Kidush... mierda. Se... se refiere... Imposible. ¿Se está refiriendo en serio al IRIS Mk 30 Kidush? ¿El nuevo Labor militar de tercera generación israelí? Y que encima... es el Labor de combate más poderoso jamás diseñado. Uno de los secretos militares mejor resguardados del mundo. Espere. ¿Me está diciendo en serio... que han robado... que han robado todos sus datos?

(Noa) Entonces... ¿Esto también lo han hecho las tres eses?

(Asuma) No me lo puedo creer. ¿Cómo han podido llegar tan alto?

(Goto) Debo irme ya. Pero antes... os diré dos últimas cosas. Primero... efectivamente los datos del Kidush han sido robados. Y de hecho... la inteligencia militar israelí ha conseguido verificar desde donde esos datos altamente secretos fueron robados. Desde...

(Shinobu) Frankfurt, Alemania. ¿Sabéis que gran sede de una empresa muy vinculada a los Labors hay en Frankfurt?

(Asuma) La corporación Schaft. Pero... ¿Por qué? ¿Roban la información del Kidush y al mismo tiempo reciben un ataque terrorista sobre su sede? No tiene ningún sentido.

(Noa) Eso suponiendo que realmente ha sido la corporación Schaft. ¿Verdad, Goto?

(Goto) Muy bien visto, Noa. Hice bien nombrándote capitana de la segunda sección. El segundo asunto... y este es aun más secreto, desde su disolución hace 3 años, las tres eses no desaparecieron. Lo realmente extraño es que el paradero de casi todos sus antiguos integrantes es desconocido. Lo que si es cierto... es que el gobierno de los Estados Unidos y sus agencias de inteligencia, los han catalogado cómo grupo terrorista de primer nivel.

(Noa) ¿Cómo? -se queda alucinada-

(Asuma) A mi no me resulta tan extraño. Si su especialidad siempre fue actuar cómo mercenarios sin escrúpulos... no es tan extraño que al quedarse sin trabajo, hayan acabado así. Pero... ¿De que clase de grupo terrorista estaríamos hablando?

(Goto) Eso es lo que debemos determinar. Por lo visto... la mayoría de los antiguos integrantes de las tres eses, se dan por desaparecidos. Pero otros abandonaron el barco. El FBI intentó interrogarles, pero no quieren hablar de nada. Tienen miedo de que les ocurra algo a ellos y sus familias.

(Asuma) Es incomprensible. No... no tiene ningún sentido. ¿Por qué... por qué hacer estas matanzas? Por qué... -se pone a llorar- por qué tenía que morir Fujita y todos los demás.

(Noa) Asuma...

(Goto) -mirando muy seriamente a Asuma- Asuma... por ahora sabemos muy poco. Pero a ti... a tu mujer aquí presente... y también en nombre de todas las personas que han muerto en esos atentados... daremos con ellos. Me da igual lo que me cueste... pero daré con ellos y pagarán por ello. Te lo prometo.

(Shinobu) -impresionada ante la reacción de Goto- Kiichi...

(Goto) Debo irme ya. El señor Kosinski me espera. Shinobu...

(Shinobu) Sí, lo se. Vuelvo a la División de vehículos especiales. Estamos en alerta extraordinaria.

(Noa) Comandante... yo...

(Shinobu) No te preocupes. Está noche puedes quedarte con tu marido. El teniente Chikawa se encargará de dirigir la segunda sección en caso necesario.

(Noa) Gracias, comandante.

(Goto) Adiós. Espero que te recuperes pronto, Shinohara.

(Asuma) Gracias, Goto. Y recuerde. Detengan a esos locos antes no causen más muertes inocentes.

(Goto) Haremos lo que podamos. Pero te lo garantizo.

En ese mismo instante... muy cerca de donde se había producido el primero de los atentados en cadena, en Frankurt am Main, Alemania, un pez muy gordo... Konstantin Wildenberg, el presidente de la corporación Schaft, estaba en un despacho de su mansión junto a su secretario personal, Hellmuth. Recibe la visita de su vicepresidente, Figelain.

(Figelain) -llama a la puerta- Con su permiso, señor presidente.

(Wildenberg) -mirando el titular del "Der Spiegel" con cara de enfado- Adelante, Figelain. Adelante.

(Figelain) Señor presidente, lamento molestarle cuando aun está convaleciente del atentado. Pero...

(Wildenberg) Estoy perfectamente, Figelain. Que ocurre.

(Figelain) -visiblemente nervioso- La Policía ya se ha marchado, señor. Pero... debo decirle que... también han venido los del servicio secreto. Y no precisamente por lo del atentado.

(Hellmuth) ¿Que? Mierda. Seguro que...

(Wildenberg) Hellmuth. -mirándole de reojo para que se calle- ¿Y que quieren?

(Figelain) -con cierto nerviosismo y limpiándose el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo- Señor... es muy extraño. Dicen que quieren interrogarle sobre algo de un robo "fuera del espacio comunitario". A parte también... de recabar información sobre si hemos recibido amenazas o tenemos algún indicio de quien ha podido ser el culpable.

(Wildenberg) Así que un robo. No se preocupe por eso, Figelain. Yo me encargaré de esto.

(Figelain) Pero, señor...

(Hellmuth) ¿Llamará directamente al Primer Canciller, señor presidente?

(Wildenberg)Figelain... liítate a colaborar con la Policía. De lo otro, me ocuparé yo personalmente. Retírate.)

(Figelain) Sí... si, señor. -se marcha muy nervioso y sudoroso.-

(Hellmuth) Este imbécil de Figelain. A la más mínima se caga encima.) -dando un golpe sobre la mesa con las manos, encarándose a Wildenberg- Te lo advertí, Konstant. No deberíamos habernos metido en el trato que nos proporcionaron las "tres eses".

(Wildenberg) -tirando sobre su mesa el periódico "Der Spiegel" con el titular _"__Der totale Krieg gegen die "Labors". Kette greift weltweit"_ ("Guerra total contra los Labors: atentados en cadena en todo el mundo")- Esos malditos hijos de puta... es lo que pasa cuando te metes en negocios con fanáticos cómo esa panda de descerebrados.

(Hellmuth) Pero Konstantin... ¿No te das cuenta?

(Wildenberg) -se pone todavía más serio, con sus manos sobre la barbilla- Sí, lo se. Cuando les intenté cortar las alas hace 9 años... ya me gané su más profunda antipatía. Y más aun cuando nos deshicimos de ellos hace 3 años. Pero cuando vino su jefe a ofrecerme ese negocio...

(Hellmuth) ¿Negocio? ¿A que clase de negocio se le puede llamar esto?

(Wildenberg) El robo de todos los datos del "IRIS Mk 30 Kidush". Al tratarse IRIS de una empresa pública israelí de armamento de alta tecnología... ante los ojos del mundo no quedaría tan claro que se trataba de un caso de espionaje industrial si sacábamos ese producto a la venta. Ahora lo tenemos. Hemos fabricado 13 unidades de prueba... y nuestro departamento de pruebas y experimentación ya ha solicitado que se lo entreguemos dentro de 24 horas.

(Hellmuth) ¿Que? ¿Con tantas prisas? ¿No es muy sospechoso?

(Wildenberg)Sí. Y que.

(Hellmuth) -se queda descolocado- ¿Y que?

(Wildenberg)La corporación Schaft fuimos los pioneros en el campo de los Labors militares. Lo fuimos hace 10 años con los Tipo 7 "Broken"... o los "M5 Abraham" de nuestra división americana. Y por supuesto, con el Griffon. Pero ahora... nos hemos quedado desfasados en éste aspecto. Con la información que obtendríamos de los datos del Kidush... podríamos recuperar el liderazgo en el mercado internacional de los Labors militares.

(Hellmuth)Todo iba perfectamente, Konstant... hasta que han hecho esos atentados "extra".

(Wildenberg)Sí. El plan era que con éste atentado sobre nuestra propia sede, se desviara la atención sobre el robo de la información del Kidush. Pero esos malditos cabrones fanáticos, una vez más, han ignorado a sus antiguos amos... y se han lanzado a la destrucción total de la industria de los Labors. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos han pasado de ser unos incómodos aliados a unos enemigos con los que hay que acabar a toda costa.

(Hellmuth) En eso nosotros no podemos hacer nada. Además... las autoridades tanto alemanas cómo de otros países, irán estrechando el cerco cada vez más. Y nosotros somos sospechosos. Más que eso. Somos culpables directos.

(Wildenberg) -suena el teléfono de su mesa y se pone- Konstantin. … ¿Cómo? … Santo dios del cielo. … De acuerdo, buscad por todos los medios. Pero ni una palabra a las autoridades o vamos a tragar mierda por un tubo. -cuelga-

(Hellmuth) ¿Más malas noticias, Konstant?

(Wildenberg) -muy enfadado- Al ladrón le han robado.

(Hellmuth) ¿Que? ¿A... a que te refieres?

(Wildenberg)Seguro que han sido ellos. Dios... ojalá tuviese los medios al alcance para acabar con ellos.

(Hellmuth) Pero... ¿Que ha pasado?

(Wildenberg) Los 13 Kidush que habían sido construidos en secreto en nuestra factoría de Munich... han sido robados por el camino.

(Hellmuth) Otra vez las tres eses. Ese maldito loco... ¿Que pretende? Siento decirle esto, jefe. Pero creo que deberíamos colaborar con las autoridades para encontrarles.

(Wildenberg) -mirando fijamente y con mala cara a su secretario- ¿Vas a traicionarme ahora?

(Hellmuth) No... no, jefe. Pero...

(Wildenberg) De momento será mejor dejarles hacer... y que alguien acabe con ellos. Ya tendremos tiempo de limpiar nuestra propia mierda cuando se hayan deshecho de ellos.

(Hellmuth) Si no nos descubren antes, jefe. Si los servicios secretos nos están investigando y se lo comunican al Canciller... estamos acabados.

(Wildenberg) Cierto. ¿Por qué no acabé con ellos cuando tuve oportunidad? Maldito seas, William. Tú y tu jodida religiosidad.

Una hora después, en Tokio, el jet de la fuerza aérea israelí aterriza en el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio. Cuando el avión termina de deslizarse por las pistas del aeropuerto, y Kosinski se baja del avión, Goto, Kurosaki y Takahara ya le estaban esperando al lado de un coche _Nissan Skyline_ negro.

(Kosinski) Me encanta la eficacia japonesa. ¡Que puntualidad! -en tono de broma-

(Goto) Bienvenido a Tokio, amigo mío. ¿Has tenido un buen vuelo?

(Kosinski) Ha sido largo, lleno de baches y sin descanso. He permanecido en contacto permanente con mis superiores y mis subordinados. Y también con otros colegas de otros países.

(Goto) Será mejor que subamos al coche.

Los cuatro se suben al coche y se marchan del aeropuerto. Takahara se pone al volante, Kurosaki en el asiento del acompañante y Goto y Kosinski en los asientos traseros.

(Goto) ¿Dónde te llevamos?

(Kosinski) Me interesaría saber que ha pasado exactamente en la zona del atentado. En la sede de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara.

(Goto) La Policía científica y los artificieros aun están ahí. Mayor, dirígete hacía allí.

(Takahara) Sí, jefe.

(Goto) Bueno... seguro que no sabes ni por donde empezar. Aunque dada la situación...

(Kosinski) Tienes razón. Es demasiado extenso hablar de todo. No acabaríamos nunca. Por eso es imprescindible que no trabajemos solos en esto... y por suerte, no estamos solos. Durante el vuelo he sabido de algo que no se si tiene relación o no. De hecho ocurrió hace una semana. Pero por el "quien" de la cuestión, es evidente que "sí" que tiene que ver.

(Goto) Pues... tú dirás.

(Kosinski) Me he comunicado con un viejo colega del FBI. Cómo ya te debes imaginar, todas las agencias de inteligencia estadounidenses, tanto las civiles cómo las militares, están trabajando a destajo para encontrar a los culpables del ataque sobre la central de Paterson, el principal fabricante americano de Labors militares y policiales. Y al igual que nosotros, han llegado a una misma conclusión.

(Takahara) Es reconfortante saber que también están tan descolocados cómo nosotros en éste caso.

(Goto) Me sumo a esa opinión. Pero, en resumen... los americanos tienen un dato interesante que aportar.

(Kosinski) Hace una semana, uno de los antiguos integrantes de las tres eses, un tal Kevin Nimell, ante las constantes presiones del FBI, pero también... de su mujer y de su propia inquietud, se prestó a confesar-lo todo. Advirtió a los federales pero... que demandaba la máxima protección policial para él, y sobre todo para su mujer y sus dos hijos.

(Goto) Hay algo extraño en esa actitud de los antiguos miembros de las tres eses. Sospecho que...

(Kosinski) Deje las sospechas para luego, amigo Goto, y escuche este "bonito cuento". Nimell lo confesó todo en una sola tarde. Pero... no pudo decir nada más.

(Goto) -se queda descolocado- ¿Que?

(Takahara) Déjeme adivinarlo. Se lo cargaron para que no hablara.

(Kosinski) Efectivamente. Sólo 24 horas después de este interrogatorio, encontrándose en su propia casa, con su familia, y a pesar de estar bajo protección policial, con dos federales de paisano vigilando la casa constantemente... fue asesinado.

(Goto) Asesinado... ¿Algún sospechoso?

(Kosinski) Sólo son conjeturas... aunque muy serias. Podría ser que las ramificaciones de las tres eses, hubiesen llegado también a las agencias de inteligencia norteamericanas. Es decir... que el principal sospechoso podría haber sido uno de sus guardaespaldas. Pero esto sólo se rumorea entre las más altas esferas de Washington.

(Goto) Caray. Realmente se lo montan bien. Y exactamente... ¿Que es lo que confesó al FBI antes que le matasen?

(Kosinski) Lo que en parte ya sabemos. Que las tres eses efectivamente se han convertido en un grupo terrorista. Además... de ideología extrema. Si bien el propio Nimell no se atrevió a decir a que ideología en concreto. Durante el interrogatorio, estaba muy nervioso y estresado. Es evidente que ni estando custodiado por el FBI, se sentía seguro. Y tenía razón.

(Goto) Entonces podemos confirmar definitivamente que han sido las tres eses. Lástima que no tengamos ni idea de su paradero.

(Kosinski) Sí, amigo mío. En esto aun estamos completamente perdidos. Si no les localizamos... no podremos erradicar el mal de raíz.

(Takahara) En mi opinión, señores, de momento es inútil que les busquemos. A no ser... que se consiguiese capturar a alguno de esos miembros de la organización, sea cual sea su papel en la organización terrorista. De ahí podríamos obtener pistas fiables de quienes son, que pretenden y sobre todo... donde están.

(Goto) Tienes razón, Mayor. Pero...

(Kosinski) Sobre uno de estos puntos que ha mencionado su subordinado, Goto, si que sabemos algo de detalle.

(Goto) ¿A que punto exactamente?

(Kosinski) Al "que pretenden".

(Kurosaki) ¿Se refiere a los objetivos que pretenden alcanzar las tres eses con lo que están haciendo?

(Takahara) Eso lo ve cualquiera. Pero tal vez... hay algo más.

(Kosinski) Sí. Al final del interrogatorio, Nimell se prestó a declarar sobre los objetivos de su antigua casa... y ahora organización terrorista. Al parecer, los objetivos de las tres eses son tres en concreto. Primero... la destrucción de la Industria de los Labors.

(Goto) Ese objetivo salta a la vista. Lo malo es que... no sabemos si seguirán con él.

(Kosinski) El segundo... la desestabilización de todos los puntales políticos, económicos y sociales que sustentan al mundo de los Labors.

(Kurosaki) Ese no lo han conseguido... en apariencia. Con estos atentados, pretenden que los grandes fabricantes de Labors se desplomen en bolsa, los grandes bancos sean reticentes a prestarles financiación, y la sociedad, paulatinamente, deje de usar los Labors para los usos que estos han sido diseñados.

(Takahara) El problema es que al igual que otros inventos de los últimos 20 años, cómo la telefonía móvil, Internet, la informática, determinados fármacos, nuevos materiales, etcétera... En el mundo desarrollado los Labors se han convertido en máquinas imprescindibles.

(Goto) Así es. No estoy en absoluto convencido que ese objetivo lo hayan conseguido ni de lejos. De hecho... los pilotos de Labors de la construcción siguen usando los Labors en su trabajo en todo el mundo. Y lo mismo las policías y los ejércitos.

(Kosinski) Y un tercer punto... el cual Nimell sólo se atrevió a vislumbrar tímidamente. Aunque sin duda... es el principal de los objetivos de las tres eses.

(Goto) Pues... no se me ocurre que puede ser. ¿Dinero? ¿Poder? ¿Reivindicaciones políticas?

(Kosinski) -mirando fijamente a Goto con sonrisa malévola- … La venganza.

(Goto) -se queda sorprendido- ¿La venganza?

(Takahara) ¿Contra que o quien, señor Kosinski?

(Kosinski) Francamente... y les soy sincero... no tengo ni idea. Únicamente se me ocurre que...

(Goto) Konstantin Wildenberg.

(Kosinski) ¿? Claro. El presidente de la corporación Schaft. Fue él quien primero, en el año 2000, tomó el control de Schaft America y las actividades de las tres eses... y quien se los cargó en 2006. Y sabemos indudablemente, que las tres eses estaban muy resentidas con la central de la corporación Schaft en Alemania... que se los sacó de encima.

(Goto) Entonces ya tenemos un primer chivo expiatorio.

(Kosinski) Sí, pero no será nada fácil investigarle. O... puede que sí. De hecho, el servicio secreto alemán ya está investigando sobre el robo de la información del Kidush. Pero la decisión final...

(Takahara) Depende del Primer Canciller de Alemania en persona. ¿Cierto?

(Goto) Es verdad. La corporación Schaft es una de las mayores multinacionales alemanas. Fabrican absolutamente de todo. Desde tornillos a satélites espaciales, pasando por misiles, aleaciones y tejidos especiales, fármacos... y sobre todo, Labors. Siendo en este campo el segundo mayor fabricante mundial, sólo por detrás de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara. Es, en resumen, una empresa de alta tecnología con delegaciones en todo el mundo y unos beneficios netos anuales de billones con b de dólares. Y al ser una empresa con sede central en Alemania... y siendo su presidente y principales directivos también alemanes...

(Kosinski) Es evidente que para el Canciller alemán será una decisión muy difícil ordenar investigar a uno de los hombres más poderosos y con influencia de Alemania. Pero en el atentado contra la sede de Schaft han muerto decenas de ciudadanos alemanes. Es su obligación dar esa orden.

(Goto) Entiendo. Confiemos en ver que descubren nuestros colegas teutones sobre la posible relación de Wildenberg con los hechos. Aunque... tengo un presentimiento.

(Kosisnki) -en tono de broma- Usted y sus presentimientos.

(Takahara) No se lo tome a broma, señor Kosinski. Cuando nuestro jefe tiene un presentimiento... siempre es acertado.

(Kosinski) ¿Y que presientes, amigo Goto?

(Goto) Lo que has dicho de Wildenberg creo sin duda que puede ser totalmente cierto. Estoy convencido que tiene que ver en lo que pasa mucho más de lo que nos imaginamos. Pero... estoy seguro que hay algo más. Que en realidad quien dirige los hilos de los títeres es otra persona. No se por que... pero tengo el presentimiento que Wildenberg es sólo una comparsa dirigida por alguien que de momento nos es desconocido.

(Kosinski) ¿Tal vez se refiere... a quien dirige las tres eses?

(Goto) Sí. ¿Sabemos algo de él?

(Kosinski) No me gusta nada decir esto. Pero... no. No tenemos aun ni el más mínimo dato sobre quien es el jefe supremo de la organización terrorista. Pero ahora que lo mencionas... cuando he hablado con mi colega del FBI, me ha dicho que tal vez hay dos sitios donde seguramente lo saben... y no lo confiesan para no verse manchados por los acontecimientos.

(Goto) ¿?

(Kosinski) Me ha dicho que en la CIA o incluso en el Pentágono podrían tener algún indicio. Pero no ha querido decirme nada más al respecto para no meterse en problemas.

(Goto) Entiendo.

(Takahara) Ya hemos llegado, jefe.

(Goto) Bien. Esperadnos aquí. Yo y Kosinski vamos a ver si podemos saber algo de las pruebas físicas de los atentados.

(Takahara) Sí, jefe.

Goto y Kosinski se dirigen hacía la zona acordonada por la policía alrededor de la sede central de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara. Al ser de noche, estaba todo iluminado con focos. Era evidente la zona del epicentro de la explosión, con un enorme cráter en el suelo con la tierra quemada a su alrededor, que daba testimonio de la potencia de la explosión. Van en busca directamente del jefe de los artificieros.

(Goto) Buenas noches. Soy Goto, jefe de la sección 5 de la NNSA. Este hombre va conmigo, si no le importa.

(Jefe artificieros) Lo comprendo. A lo largo del día me han preguntado colegas suyos y también de Seguridad Pública. Mucho gusto en colaborar.

(Goto) Se que aun no deben tener pruebas definitivas, pero quisiera saber...

(Jefe artificieros) En realidad sí, señor. Gracias a que hemos trasladado hasta aquí uno de nuestros laboratorios móviles, y mediante la recogida de restos de material de la explosión...

(Kosinski) Sí, se perfectamente cómo funciona eso. En mi país tenemos mucha experiencia en todo lo referente a los coches bomba.

(Goto) Este señor... bueno, olvídelo. ¿Que han descubierto exactamente?

(Jefe artificieros) Mediante un análisis químico, óptico y también espectrométrico, hemos podido determinar con un margen de acierto del 85%, el material explosivo y la cantidad exacta que han utilizado en la elaboración del coche bomba.

(Kosinski) Una vez más, me postro ante la eficacia japonesa. Que precisión.

(Goto) Deja tu sarcasmo judío para otro momento, Kosinski. Y dígame. Eso quiere decir... que saben exactamente el explosivo que han utilizado.

(Jefe artificieros) Sí señor. Se trata de... Tricotidine D8.

(Kosinski) -dando un sobresalto- ¿Cómo ha dicho?

(Jefe artificieros) Tricotidine D8, señor. Al parecer han usado aproximadamente unos 600 kilos. Eso ya nos dice que se trata de terroristas de alto nivel.

(Goto) ¿Y eso por qué?

(Jefe artificieros) Pues porque...

(Kosinski) Porque se trata de un explosivo plástico de alta potencia. De uso militar. Y que sólo se fabrica en Alemania. Para ser aun más precisos... lo fabrica la Corporación Schaft.

(Goto) -se queda alucinado- ohhh vaya. Una nueva pieza del puzzle que encaja.

(Jefe artificieros) Y otra cosa, señores.

(Goto) Que más.

(Jefe artificieros) La central ha solicitado a la jefatura superior que se ponga en contacto con las policías de Seattle y Frankfurt para corroborar dicho dato con sus artificieros. Parece ser que en ambos sitios han usado el mismo explosivo y en la misma cantidad.

(Goto) Vaya vaya. Muchas gracias por su colaboración, capitán.

(Jefe artificieros) Sí señor. Si me disculpan. -se marcha-

(Goto) Cada vez estoy más convencido que la corporación Schaft tiene más de una vela en este entierro.

(Kosinski) ¿Insinúas tal vez... que lo del atentado en Frankfurt ha sido una artimaña? Entonces... ¿Cómo explicas los atentados contra Paterson y Shinohara?

(Goto) No lo se, ciertamente. Vaya... me pica la cabeza.

Entonces, suena el teléfono móvil de Kosinski. Le comunican algo espectacular.

(Kosinski) -se pone al móvil- Kosinski. … ¿Que? … Sí. … Sí. … Sí. … En Francia. … Era de suponer que serían uno de los siguientes en la lista de víctimas. … ¿Cómo? … ¿Que los franceses lo han evitado a tiempo? … Perfecto. ¿Que? … Dios bendito. Ha vuelto a suceder. … ¿Quien lo ha descubierto, los del DCRI o la Gendarmería? … Entiendo. … Sí. … Lo he entendido. … Pero eso significa que el siguiente puede ser cualquiera en cualquier parte, señor. … Está bien, señor. Luego le comunicaré lo que he descubierto aquí en Japón. -cuelga con cara de profunda preocupación-

(Goto) Muy malas noticias, me imagino.

(Kosinski) En parte sí, amigo mío. Esos cabrones lo han intentado otra vez.

(Goto) ¿Que? Donde.

(Kosinski) Sobre la sede central de _Dassault Societe._ Una de las principales empresas francesas en el sector de la alta tecnología militar. Industria aeroespacial y aeronáutica, sistemas informáticos y de programación de uso militar... y el principal fabricante francés de Labors policiales y militares.

(Goto) ¿Pero... lo han volado?

(Kosinski) No. Esta vez el servicio secreto interior francés, el DCRI, ha interceptado a la célula que iba a poner el coche bomba. Estos han confesado donde se encontraban el resto de su banda... aunque al mismo tiempo piden protección a las autoridades francesas. Cuando las fuerzas especiales de la Gendarmería han asaltado el lugar indicado por los terroristas detenidos...

(Goto) Se han encontrado con la misma visión macabra que los míos se encontraron la pasada madrugada. Sí, entiendo que las autoridades francesas se habrán quedado descolocadas. Pero eso demuestra que la amenaza de las tres eses contra la industria de los Labors va en serio, y no se detendrán así cómo así.

(Kosinski) Es verdad. -se afloja la corbata y echa un suspiro de cansancio- Todo éste asunto hace que no duerma desde hace dos días.

(Goto) Vete a descansar. Yo me encargaré de esto. ¿Donde te hospedas?

(Kosinski) En la embajada. Me están esperando.

(Goto) Ahora te llevamos allí. Te pasaremos a recoger mañana. Vamos.

En ese mismo instante, la familia Ota cenaban juntos. Rei, en su tierna edad de 5 años y su incomprensión de la situación, se preguntaba que le pasa a su madre. Kanuka estaba triste, comía lentamente. No tenía hambre. Ota se la mira con cara de preocupación. Le acaricia la mano a Kanuka para consolarla y ella le sonríe.

(Rei) ¿Que te pasa, mamá? -pregunta con preocupación-

(Kanuka) -sonriendo a Rei con cara triste- Nada. No me pasa nada, hija.

(Rei) Es que haces mala cara. ¿Estás mala?

(Kanuka) No. En realidad... mamá está triste.

(Rei) ¿Estás triste? Que mal, eso no puede ser. ¿Y por qué?

(Kanuka) -poniéndose llorosa- Ya... ya lo entenderás cuando seas mayor.

(Ota) Kanuka... -se abraza a Kanuka y la consuela- Tranquila, tranquila, sssshhh.

(Kanuka) Yo también quiero abrazarte, mamá. ¡No quiero que llores!

(Ota) Rei... gracias, pero mamá ahora necesita descansar.

(Kanuka) Isao... acuesta a Rei, venga.

(Ota) Sí. Vamos Rei, a la cama.

Ota acuesta a Rei, y se pone a contarle un cuento a su hija. Justo entonces, cuando Kanuka, sentada en el sofá de su salón, sola, y calmándose, suena el teléfono. Kanuka no se podía llegar a imaginar quien le esperaba al otro lado del teléfono... era Herbert Plutovski. El misterioso ex agente de la CIA que les había entregado el expediente de Patrick Donovan... y que ahora les entregaría algo de un valor incalculable.

(Kanuka) Casa de los Ota, soy Kanuka. ¿Con quien hablo? … ¿? ¿Es usted, jefe Goto? … ¿Quien es?

(Plutovski) Están perdidos con los atentados en cadena.

(Kanuka) -sus ojos se abren cómo naranjas y da un sobresalto- ¿Que? ¿Herbert Plutovski? ¿Cómo... cómo tiene el número de teléfono de mi casa?

(Plutovski) Primero que nada, señora Ota, haga el favor de centrarse en el asunto y dejarse de lagrimeos. Éste asunto requiere que esté en plenitud de sus facultades para abordarlo. Y más...

(Kanuka) ¿Por qué me dice eso? ¿Acaso... acaso sabe lo que me ha pasado esta mañana?

(Plutovski) Para un veterano cómo yo, ver lo que usted ha visto esta mañana no es nada extraordinario. Si quiere seguir en este trabajo deberá acostumbrarse. Pero... dejemos de hablar de nuestras respectivas carreras profesionales, y hablemos de intercambio de información.

(Kanuka) ¿Que? Oiga... lamento sonar maleducada, señor Plutovski, pero ahora mismo es el peor momento para que nos de expedientes clasificados de la CIA. Estamos en algo muy serio...

(Plutovski) Tengo el expediente con toda la información sobre las tres eses... y quien les dirige.

(Kanuka) -se queda alucinada- ¿Que? Usted... ¿Sabe quien es el máximo responsable de lo que está pasando?

(Plutovski) Estoy convencido que su jefe, el señor Goto, ya debe intuir algo. Efectivamente las tres eses están detrás de los hechos. Debe pensar con toda seguridad que el presidente de la corporación Schaft, Konstantin Wildenberg, quien se deshizo de las tres eses en 2006, no es la víctima, si no uno de los verdugos. En otras palabras, que él en realidad... es sólo un títere más de la comparsa.

(Kanuka) Un títere más. Entonces... usted lo sabe. Lo sabe todo. ¿Tiene...

(Plutovski) Toda la información. Venga al mismo sitio de la otra vez a las 2 en punto de la madrugada. Sola... o si quiere, acompañada, no me importa. En mis manos poseo la información que les hará falta para pararle los pies a las tres eses.

(Kanuka) -sorprendida y extrañada- Pero... oiga. Por qué. ¿Por qué lo hace?

(Plutovski) Porque ellos... o mejor dicho, él... lo hace en nombre de Dios. Por eso... hay que evitar a toda costa que su "venganza" se consume.

(Kanuka) ¿Venganza? ¿Dios? Pero... ¿De... de que va todo esto? -completamente descolocada-

(Plutovski) Le estaré esperando. -cuelga-

(Kanuka) ¿Oiga? ¡Oiga! -cuelga el teléfono y se queda nerviosa y pensativa. Se gira y se encuentra a Ota, con cara muy seria y de preocupación. Lo había escuchado todo- ¡Ahhh! ¡Isao! ¡No me des estos sustos!

(Ota) De lo que estabas hablando por teléfono, es... es algo muy importante. Quiero decir... alguien que te proporcionará una información muy valiosa para saber lo que está pasando.

(Kanuka) ¿Has estado escuchando toda la conversación?

(Ota) Estoy casado con una espía. ¿Recuerdas? Iré contigo. Tal cómo estás no pienso dejarte ir sola.

(Kanuka) ¿Que? -se enfada- ¡Esto no es asunto tuyo, Isao!

(Ota) ¡Claro que lo es! … Sólo quiero acompañarte.

(Kanuka) Isao... te agradezco que seas tan atento conmigo. Pero ya estoy perfectamente. De hecho... ha sido el propio Plutovski quien me ha animado a ponerme firme.

(Ota) Así que se llama Plutovski.

(Kanuka) Oh, vaya, no tenía que decirte ese nombre. Bueno... está bien, ven conmigo.

(Ota) Cogeré mi pistola, la tengo en un bolsillo del uniforme.

(Kanuka) ¿Vas a hacerme de guardaespaldas? Soy sargento de la sección 5.

(Ota) Cariño... sé que con tu Colt M1911 puedes hacer maravillas. Pero deja que vaya contigo esta vez. Por favor. -mirando muy seriamente a su mujer-

(Kanuka) Y Rei. ¿La vas a dejar aquí sola?

(Ota) Llamaré ahora mismo al señor Sakaki. Él tiene una llave de nuestra casa. Venga, vamos.

(Kanuka) De acuerdo. Let's go. -el matrimonio coge sus pistolas, y se marchan en el coche de Isao, un _Mazda Demio_.-

En ese mismo momento, en la tercera sección de Saitama, la capitana Takeo Yamazaki, estaba también ciertamente preocupada, aunque aliviada al saber que Azuma sólo había sufrido heridas de poca gravedad. En la tercera sección, más que nerviosismo, había desconcierto... al igual que en la primera y segunda sección. Suena el teléfono de la mesa de Takeo. Era Hiromi, su marido, quien le llama desde la segunda sección.

(Takeo) Aquí tercera sección de Saitama. Le habla la capitana Yamazaki.

(Hiromi) Hola, cariño.

(Takeo) Hola, mi amor. ¿Nervioso?

(Hiromi) Có... ¿Cómo no quieres que esté nervioso?

(Takeo) ¿Y Kozue?

(Hiromi) Se lo he dejado a Shinshi. No se me ocurría nadie a quien dejar a nuestro hijo, y no tenía tiempo de buscar a una canguro. Y me he acordado de nuestro antiguo colega de la segunda sección. Él también está muy ocupado, pero me ha dicho que para su mujer, Tamiko, no será ninguna molestia. No te preocupes, seguro que allí estará perfectamente.

(Takeo) Bien... muy bien, Hiromi. ¿Cómo está Noa? -preguntando con gran preocupación-

(Hiromi) Esta noche se ha quedado en el hospital con Asuma. La comandante le ha dado permiso para ello. La segunda sección está bajo mando del teniente Chikawa.

(Takeo) Vaya... ¿Por qué no te lo han dado a ti?

(Hiromi) Eso ahora no me importa, cariño. Estoy contento que Asuma esté bien. Pero allí... en Industrias Pesadas Shinohara... ha muerto tanta gente.

(Takeo) Sí. Estoy segura que para Asuma será un recuerdo muy duro que tendrá que arrastrar el resto de su vida. Aunque no haya sido en absoluto culpa suya.

(Hiromi) Te sonará extraño, Takeo. Pero... en el fondo siento un profundo sentimiento de rabia. Siento que...

(Takeo) Te gustaría encontrar a los culpables y hacerles pagar. Yo siento lo mismo que tú, amor mío.

(Hiromi) -rabioso- Pero es que... ¿Con que derecho han hecho esas matanzas? ¿Para que? Y lo que más furioso me pone, es que no pueda hacer nada.

(Takeo) Vaya. Se me hace muy extraño oírte furioso, Hiromi. Eres un gigante de aspecto amenazador con un corazón muy tierno...

(Hiromi) -hablando seriamente- Por favor, cariño, no te burles de mi. Estoy hablando muy seriamente.

(Takeo) aaaahhhh... pe... perdóname, Hiromi. Lo siento. No quería ofenderte.

(Hiromi) No... perdóname tú a mi. Todo esto hace que estemos con los nervios a flor de piel. Ya... ya volveré a llamarte. Buenas noches.

(Takeo) ¡Hiromi!

(Hiromi) ¿Sí?

(Takeo) Nada. Te quiero. Te quiero mucho.

(Hiromi) -se reconforta- Yo también, querida. Eres lo más bello del mundo. Sin ti no podría vivir. Ya volveré a llamar. Adiós.

(Takeo) Adiós, cariño. -cuelga con sonrisa amorosa en su rostro-

En el hospital, Noa seguía junto a Asuma, quien seguía en la cama vendado y con las piernas escayoladas. El joven matrimonio estaba tierno y cariñoso. Recordando recuerdos de su matrimonio, de cuando aun estaban solteros... y desde que se conocieron.

(Noa) ¿Te acuerdas... cuando nos vimos la primera vez aquel día?

(Asuma) ¿La primera vez? Claro, cómo lo voy a olvidar. Fue el día en que por fin recibimos los Ingram en la segunda sección. Tú tenías que presentarte a las pruebas de evaluación para pilotos de Patlabor.

(Noa) No me refiero a eso. Si no cuando nos vimos las caras la primera vez.

(Asuma) -haciendo sonrisa triste- Sí... Entonces pensé dos cosas cuando te vi. Que eras una chica muy rara...

(Noa) -frunciendo el ceño y en tono sarcástico- Hombre, gracias.

(Asuma) Y que eras una chica muy guapa. La más guapa que había visto nunca.

(Noa) Eso lo dices porque ahora estamos casados.

(Asuma) Lo digo de verdad, Noa. -ella se sorprende- Aquel mismo día, cuando perseguíamos a los ladrones del AV-98, y tú te metiste dentro de la cabina del Ingram... me di cuenta que te quería cómo compañera. Eso es lo que le dije a Ota. Pero en el fondo de mi corazón... lo que en realidad deseaba y deseé durante años... es tenerte a mi lado. Y para siempre.

(Noa) Asuma... Entonces... ¿Siempre me has deseado?

(Asuma) Pues claro que si, tontaina. Pues claro que si.

(Noa) -poniéndose seria- … ¿Que pasará ahora, Asuma?

(Asuma) Nada bueno, eso seguro. Noa... te lo pido por favor. No te metas en esto. Deja que Goto se encargue de ello.

(Noa) ¿Que? ¿Por qué me dices eso ahora?

(Asuma) Porque ha sido un milagro que haya sobrevivido al atentado. Por eso. ¿Y si un día esos tarados mentales deciden cambiar de objetivo y atacan a la división de vehículos especiales?

(Noa) -se enfada- ¿Pero que estás diciendo? ¡Soy la capitana de la segunda sección de vehículos especiales! ¡Ante todo soy Policía y debo cumplir con mi deber! ¡Es mi obligación!

(Asuma) ¿Y Daisuke y Chiharu? ¿No te importa dejarlos huérfanos tan temprano?

(Noa) -se entristece y desvía la mirada- Burro.

(Asuma) Lo siento. Perdóname, Noa. No quiero presionarte. Tienes toda la razón. Debes cumplir con tu deber.

(Noa) -poniéndose seria y firme- Asuma. Cómo capitana de la segunda sección de vehículos especiales... te garantizo que no me pasará nada. Confía en mi.

(Asuma) Ya, pero...

(Noa) Y cómo tu esposa y madre de nuestros hijos... también te prometo lo mismo. Por ti, por ellos, por todos mis compañeros de la división de vehículos especiales... y por todos los ciudadanos. No me rendiré jamás y lucharé por defender-les, sea cual sea la amenaza. No es tan fácil acabar conmigo.

(Asuma) -sonríe- Bien dicho. Se que lo harás.

(Noa) Debo regresar a casa. Daisuke y Chiharu no me han visto el pelo en todo el día. Me acordaré de decirles lo que me has dicho.

(Asuma) Noa.

(Noa) ¿Sí?

(Asuma) -con los ojos llorosos- … Te amo. Eres el amor de mi vida y jamás te abandonaré ni a ti ni a nuestros hijos. Estaré siempre con vosotros pase lo que pase.

(Noa) Yo también, Asuma. Yo también. Volveré mañana a ver cómo estás. Buenas noches.

(Asuma) Buenas noches, Noa. Hasta mañana.

Asuma se queda sólo en aquella habitación de hospital, habiendo recibido el amor y respaldo total y absolutos de su mujer, Noa. Y se sentía muy feliz y reconfortado por ello.

Un par de horas más tarde, en plena madrugada, en el aparcamiento subterráneo de un rascacielos de Shinjuku, Ota y Kanuka estaban esperando dentro del coche. Ota se estaba impacientando, pero también se da cuenta que su mujer está tensa, e intenta calmarla.

(Ota) Ayygghhh que nervios tengo.

(Kanuka) -mirando a Ota de reojo con cara burlona- Definitivamente no servirías para este trabajo. Eres demasiado impaciente.

(Ota) Cariño, no me digas esas cosas. -poniéndose serio- He venido aquí... para asegurarme que no te pasa nada.

(Kanuka) ¿Seguro?

(Ota) No se por que. Pero... me da mal pálpito.

(Kanuka) Y yo que pensaba que la que estaba nerviosa era yo.

(Ota) -sonriendo- Pues lo disimulas muy bien.

(Kanuka) -mirando el reloj- Es la hora. Vamos.

(Ota) Sí.

El matrimonio se pone a andar hasta la misma plaza de aparcamiento en la que quedaron Kanuka y Plutovski la última vez... la D85. Llegan. Parece que no hay nadie, al lado de la plaza de aparcamiento hay una gruesa columna de hormigón en la oscuridad, no iluminada por los fluorescentes del techo. Hasta que de repente... oyen un encendedor. Los dos se acercan... y allí estaba aquel misterioso hombre, en la penumbra. Sólo se distinguía la silueta del hombre... y la punta de su cigarrillo iluminado de rojo.

(Kanuka) Al fin le encuentro. Herbert Plutovski.

(Plutovski) Veo que al final ha venido acompañada. ¿Quien tengo el placer de conocer?

(Ota) Yo... yo soy... me llamo Isao Ota. Soy...

(Plutovski) Su marido... y el capitán de la primera sección de vehículos especiales. Mucho gusto.

(Ota) -descolocado ante lo misterioso de aquel hombre- I... igualmente, señor.

(Kanuka) Estoy aquí tal y cómo me ha pedido. Cómo la otra vez. Veo que en la CIA aun no le han pillado por lo del expediente de Donovan.

(Plutovski) No. Pero seguro que me pillarán muy pronto. Deje que me muestre.

(Kanuka) ¿Que?

(Ota) ¿?

Entonces, Plutovski da un par de pasos al frente, y se vislumbra, poniéndose bajo la luz del único fluorescente que ilumina a los tres. Es un hombre bastante mayor, de unos 60 años. Con el cabello blanco, un parche negro sobre el ojo izquierdo y una larga y honda cicatriz que iba desde el labio a la frente... travesando el ojo izquierdo. Su mirada era ciertamente inquietante... pero no malvada. Era un hombre que en su vida había visto de todo, absolutamente de todo, y estaba ya muy curado de espanto. Pero sabía que su hora se acercaba inexorablemente.

(Plutovski) Espero que ahora... pueda tratarme cómo una persona con intenciones amistosas... y no cómo un espía de intenciones dudosas.

(Kanuka) Lo se. No se preocupe. Con la ayuda que nos prestó con lo de Donovan... vimos claramente que tiene buenas intenciones.

(Ota) No... no entiendo de que va esto. Pero si ha ayudado a mi mujer, se lo agradezco de veras.

(Plutovski) Estoy aquí porque tengo mucha prisa. Prisa para entregarles esta información vital antes no acaben conmigo.

(Kanuka) ¿Que? Pero... ¿Quien? … ¿La CIA?

(Plutovski) No. Por supuesto que no. Me refiero a "los infiltrados".

(Ota) ¿Los infiltrados?

(Kanuka) … ¿Las tres eses?

(Plutovski) -hace que sí con la cabeza- … He tomado todas las precauciones posibles. Pero estoy convencido que saben que poseo esta información vital... y que la voy a entregar a la sección 5 de la NNSA.

(Ota) ¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro que lo saben? No lo entiendo.

(Kanuka) Creo que es... porque cree que las tres eses tienen infiltrados en las organizaciones de inteligencia de Estados Unidos. Incluida la CIA.

(Plutovski) Sí. Intentarán matarme para que no entregue esta información a manos ajenas. Pero si lo consigo... los que estarán acabados serán ellos. De eso estoy convencido.

(Kanuka) Si tan convencido está... debe ser información de un valor incalculable. Pero... ¿Que es?

(Plutovski) Igual que la otra vez... no lo abran hasta que llegue a manos de su superior. El señor Kiichi Goto.

(Ota) Goto...

(Kanuka) De acuerdo. Pero... sólo déjeme preguntarle que motivos tiene esta vez para hacer esto.

(Plutovski) Él pretende destruir a los Labors en nombre de Dios. Porque él... se cree mensajero de Dios.

(Kanuka) -poniéndose aun más seria- ¿Mensajero de Dios?

(Ota) Lo que nos faltaba. ¿Entonces quien está detrás de todo esto es un fanático religioso?

(Plutovski) -se saca de debajo su chaqueta un grueso sobre de papel con un grueso expediente en su interior, y se lo da a Kanuka- Aquí tiene. Señor y señora Ota... no tengo palabras para expresar la importancia de lo que les hago entrega ahora mismo. En este expediente encontrarán quien es el que está detrás de los atentados en cadena; de los asesinatos múltiples; y de...

Entonces... en el aparcamiento entra un coche. Un _Cadillac STS_ nuevo de color negro, con los cristales tintados, sin que se vean sus ocupantes. Se acerca lentamente hacía Kanuka, Ota y Plutovski. Los tres se quedan mirando aquel misterioso coche que se acerca a ellos lentamente. Plutovski se da cuenta que le han encontrado... y advierte al matrimonio Ota.

(Plutovski) Me han encontrado. Tírense al suelo, deprisa.

(Kanuka) ¿Que? Pero...

(Ota) ¿Eh?

Ota, mirando aquel coche, se da cuenta que la ventanilla trasera se abre... y un hombre con jersey negro y pasamontañas, les apunta con un fusil de asalto _Heckler & Koch G36C_... y justo antes de que el hombre apriete el gatillo.

(Ota) ¡Kanuka, al suelo! -se lanza sobre Kanuka y los dos se echan al suelo tras la gruesa columna de hormigón.-

El hombre del coche dispara el fusil de asalto... y acribilla a balazos a Plutovski. Las balas traviesan su cuerpo e impactan sobre la columna de hormigón que hay detrás suyo, manchándose esta con la sangre de Plutovski. El hombre, habiendo vaciado el cargador de su arma, sube la ventanilla del Cadillac, y el coche sale de allí quemando rueda.

Kanuka y Ota se levantan corriendo. Kanuka sale en ayuda de Plutovski, quien lleno de sangre y en sus últimos segundos de vida, aun suelta unas últimas palabras.

(Kanuka) ¡Señor Plutovski! Dios, no.

(Plutovski) -sacando sangre por la boca y la nariz y agujereado- agghhh sabía que esto iba a acabar así aaaggghhh yaaahh ya no... tienen que detenerles egghhh

(Kanuka) Les detendremos, pero a quien. ¡Dígamelo, por favor, se lo suplico!

Ota, sobrecogido ante esa situación, arrancó a correr tras el Cadillac empuñando su pistola SIG Sauger P220. El coche del asesino aun no había salido del aparcamiento. Apunta su arma, y dispara contra el coche. Le da a la luna trasera, a los pilotos traseros, al parachoques... hasta que vacía el cargador. Pero el coche huye impunemente. Regresa corriendo a donde estaba Kanuka. Plutovski hace una última confesión a Kanuka.

(Kanuka) Vamos, señor Plutovski, resista, ¡resista!

(Plutovski) aagghhh por favghoor... tenéis que detener... detened a los 13 apóstoles eegghhshs

(Kanuka) ¿Los trece apóstoles?

(Plutovski) Sí, los trece apóstoles. Él los ha enviado oogghhhh sobre la faz de la Tierra para destruir a los Labors oogghhhh tenéis que detenerles... teneis queeee ee e.

Plutovski muere. Kanuka, aun no creyéndose lo que esta pasando en este momento, con la palma de su mano derecha cierra los párpados de Plutovski, ya muerto, y se levanta. Recoge el sobre oscuro que se había quedado tirado en el suelo. Ota llega corriendo.

(Ota) ¡Kanuka! Kanuka. ¿Estás bien?

(Kanuka) Sí, estoy bien. Pero él...

(Ota) -se horroriza al encontrar a Plutovski lleno de sangre- Mierda, no. Está...

(Kanuka) Sí. Está muerto. Es lo que temía que le terminase pasando... y al final ha pasado. Pero...

(Ota) Pero que.

(Kanuka) Justo antes de morir, me ha hecho una revelación. Detened a los trece apóstoles.

(Ota) ¿Que? ¿Detener a los trece apóstoles? ¿Que quiere decir?

(Kanuka) No lo se. Pero todo está dentro de este sobre... y ahora está en nuestro poder.

Los dos se quedan mirando aquel grueso sobre oscuro con su altamente secreto contenido. Las sirenas de la Policía se oían aproximándose cada vez más. Ahora si, pronto iban a descubrir quien estaba detrás de los sucesos que en las últimas 24 horas habían causado para nuestros amigos, una crisis de proporciones nunca mejor dicho... bíblicas.


	2. Un cuento sin final

**Capítulo 2. Un Cuento sin final.**

A penas media hora después del asesinato de Plutovski ante las narices de Ota y Kanuka. El aparcamiento subterráneo se ha llenadp de Policía. Shinshi y Matsui, desde el departamento de investigación, también estaban allí, y también Kataoka y su equipo de policía científica y forense para inspeccionar la escena del crimen. Shinshi interroga a Ota y Kanuka.

(Shinshi) ¿Podéis decirnos algún detalle del coche?

(Kanuka) No soy una experta en el tema, pero era un Cadillac de color negro. Modelo STS. Nuevo, con todas las lunas tintadas.

(Ota) Deja que recuerde la matrícula... mierda, ahora no me acuerdo.

(Shinshi) Por favor, Ota, intenta recordar. Aunque pueda parecer una estupidez, es importante.

(Ota) -se enfada- ¡Oye, Shinshi! ¿Te crees que corriendo detrás de ese maldito coche para disparar-le en lo único que quería fijarme era en la matrícula? ¡No me jodas!

(Shinshi) ¡Ota, tranquilízate! ¡Sólo estoy haciendo mi trabajo!

(Kanuka) Ya lo se, Shinshi. El hombre que han matado... nos ha dado algo de un valor incalculable.

(Shinshi) ¿Algo? ¿Es este sobre oscuro que llevas en la mano?

(Kanuka) Debo entregárselo al jefe Goto enseguida.

(Shinshi) ¿Podéis decirnos algo de este hombre, si sabías por qué estaba aquí, de que le conocéis...

(Ota) ¡Que pesado eres, Shinshi!

(Shinshi) ¡Pero Ota!

(Matsui) -se acerca hasta ellos acompañado de Kataoka- ¡Shinshi!

(Shinshi) Oh, sí, diga, jefe Matsui.

(Matsui) Déjales en paz. Esto es asunto de Goto. Ya se lo explicaré todo a nuestro jefe. A propósito. Kataoka tiene algo que decirnos.

(Kataoka) Una vez más, han sido ellos. Hemos inspeccionado algunos casquillos de bala que hemos encontrado en el suelo... y otra vez es munición 5.56 milímetros fabricada por la corporación Schaft.

(Ota) Sólo ha sido un segundo. Pero creo recordar que el arma del asesino era un fusil de asalto Heckler und Koch G36C... que usa ese calibre.

(Matsui) Entiendo. Vosotros dos podéis marcharos. A propósito... este hombre occidental al que han matado...

(Kanuka) Era un ex agente de la CIA muy veterano... pero ahora ya no serviría de nada que se lo describiese. Prefiero tener un respeto por los muertos. No pueden defenderse.

(Matsui) Sí, tienes razón. Marchaos. Nosotros nos encargaremos del resto.

(Kanuka) Sí. Gracias, inspector Matsui. Goto nos dirá... si estos papeles se merecen la importancia de la vida de su antiguo propietario.

El matrimonio Ota se sube a su coche y salen del aparcamiento. Ota, al volante, escucha una seria petición de su mujer.

(Kanuka) Isao. Llévame a la sección 5.

(Ota) De acuerdo. Pero tendrás que decirme donde está.

(Kanuka) Sí, claro. Tú regresa a casa, no quiero que dejes a Rei sola. Es posible que no vuelva a casa durante unos días.

(Ota) Puede que yo tampoco. La división de vehículos especiales al completo está en alerta extraordinaria. Debo regresar a mi puesto enseguida. Me temo... que el viejo Sakaki tendrá que ocuparse de Rei durante unos cuantos días.

(Kanuka) Si es así... no hay de que preocuparnos. Nuestra hija estará en buenas manos.

Ota deja a Kanuka cerca de la sede de la sección 5... la cual es secreta y no le puede decir el lugar exacto. Al llegar... el nerviosismo era generalizado. Llama a la puerta del despacho de Goto, quien estaba reunido con Kurosaki y Takahara.

(Kanuka) -llamando a la puerta- Con su permiso, jefe Goto.

(Goto) ¿Kanuka? Oh, pasa, pasa.

(Kanuka) -abre la puerta y entra- Buenas noches... por decir algo.

(Kurosaki) ¿Que haces aquí? Creí haberte dicho que no te pasases por aquí durante unos días.

(Takahara) ¿Y tú quien eres para darle órdenes? -en tono de broma-

(Kanuka) No os preocupéis. Ya estoy perfectamente. Jefe Goto... está noche, he tenido un encuentro...

(Goto) Sí, ya lo se.

(Kanuka) -se sorprende- Oh, que ya lo sabe?

(Goto) Me ha llamado Matsui hace unos minutos. El gato viejo de la CIA, Plutovski, os ha entregado a ti y a Ota un grueso sobre oscuro con un contenido de vital importancia... con el que daremos varios pasos de gigante en la resolución de este caso. Y al parecer...

(Kanuka) Justo cuando me ha entregado el sobre... un coche oscuro, un Cadillac STS con los cristales tintados, ha entrado en el aparcamiento...

(Goto) Se ha bajado la ventanilla, y un hombre con pasamontañas, con un fusil de asalto, ha vaciado el cargador del arma sobre Plutovski. Inmediatamente después, tú has socorrido a Plutovski... y Ota ha echado a correr tras el Cadillac y ha disparado las diez balas de su pistola sobre la parte trasera del coche, pero éste ha huido.

(Kanuka) Veo que ya lo sabe todo bien. Lo que yo quiero decirle... es que Plutovski me ha hecho una extraña revelación justo antes de morir.

(Goto) -se pone aun más serio- ¿Una revelación?

(Kanuka) Me ha dicho "detened a los 13 apóstoles". Y también creo recordar que me ha dicho que quien está detrás de todo esto... lo hace en nombre de Dios.

(Goto) Vaya vaya.

(Takahara) Que raro.

(Kurosaki) ¿A que te refieres?

(Takahara) Según el nuevo testamento, los apóstoles que acompañaron a Jesucristo hasta el mismo día que le cruzificaron y que le acompañaron en la última cena... eran 12 y no 13. Entonces...

(Kurosaki) ¿Que? ¿Que sentido tiene eso?

(Kanuka) Yo tampoco lo entiendo. Pero es lo que me ha dicho. Y debemos tenerlo muy en cuenta en nuestra investigación. -le da a Goto el grueso sobre oscuro- Aquí tiene, jefe Goto. Le entrego la información que ha costado la vida de un hombre.

(Goto) Gracias, Kanuka. Parece... que le caías muy bien. No se si debe ser porque eres estadounidense de nacimiento o...

(Kanuka) Eso no importa. Lo que importa es que una vez más, aunque haya sido la última... nos será extremadamente útil para encontrar a los culpables.

(Goto) Claro. Pero... debemos esperar aun un rato.

(Kanuka) ¿? ¿Y eso por que?

(Goto) Debemos esperar a Kosinski. Le he llamado hace un momento. Vendrá enseguida.

(Kosinski) -entra en la habitación- Layla tov. ¿Hablabas de mi, Goto?

(Goto) Kosinski. Por fin. ¿Has podido descansar?

(Kosinski) No mucho. Un par de horas. Pero lo suficiente para volver a estar en forma. Dormir demasiado es de débiles e incompetentes. Al menos en el Mossad.

(Goto) Claro, amigo mio. Bueno... la historia es muy larga. Pero...

(Kosinski) No te molestes. Ya la conozco. Antes de venir aquí me he pasado personalmente por el lugar de los hechos para saber lo que ha pasado exactamente. Me ha atendido un inspector de policía joven con gafas y algo despistado.

(Kanuka) -sonriendo- Shinshi. Es inconfundible.

(Goto) Si es así, podemos saltarnos esa parte... y pasar directamente a la yema del huevo. ¿Os parece bien?

(Kanuka) Jefe... Plutovski, al igual que la otra vez, me pidió expresamente que sólo usted puede abrir el sobre. Así que por favor... haga usted los honores.

(Goto) De acuerdo. Será un placer. Allá voy.

Goto abre el sobre y saca el contenido del interior. Era una gruesa carpeta con el escudo de la presidencia de los Estados Unidos (SEAL of the President of the United States) en la tapa. Goto ojea las primeras paginas... y se queda inmediatamente impresionado por lo que ve y lee.

(Goto) Vaya vaya. Parece que es un informe ordenado directamente desde la Casa Blanca para...

(Kosinski) El presidente. Pero... ¿Sobre quien?

(Goto) -ojeando más páginas, hasta que se queda quieto y estupefacto- Sobre... sobre "Las tres eses". -todos se quedan consternados al oírlo-

(Kanuka) -consternada- Increíble. Una vez más Plutovski ha sustraído un informe clasificado de gran valor. Pero esta vez... es de una importancia inimaginable.

(Goto) Según leo, parece ser... que es un informe bastante extenso ordenado directamente por el Presidente de los Estados Unidos a sus diferentes agencias de inteligencia. Tanto las civiles cómo las militares. El FBI, la CIA, la NSA... incluso a la agencia de inteligencia del departamento de defensa. Eso quiere decir...

(Kosinski) Que al Pentágono también les preocupa el asunto. Sigue leyendo, amigo Goto.

(Goto) -leyendo y ojeando- Caramba... oh... sí, ya veo. Dice aquí que efectivamente las tres eses ya no son una organización paramilitar privada bajo el mando y financiación directos de Schaft América e indirecto de la corporación Schaft desde Alemania. Pero que sin duda... desde hace poco más de un año la mayoría de sus antiguos integrantes se dan por desaparecidos. Parece ser que gracias a un infiltrado que el FBI consiguió meter dentro de la organización hace un año y medio, han sabido de la evolución interior de la organización. Aunque se desconoce que ha sucedido en los últimos 3 meses... ya que el infiltrado ha desaparecido.

(Takahara) Yo más bien diría que ha resultado baja. Es evidente que debieron descubrir-le, y le mataron.

(Kurosaki) No se andan con chiquitas.

(Kanuka) Conociéndoles cómo les conozco desde hace tantos años, no me extraña nada.

(Kurosaki) ¿Que descubriste de las tres eses en tú época de teniente en el Departamento de Policía de Nueva York?

(Kanuka) Francamente... no mucho. Y no porque la investigación fuese especialmente complicada, que también. Si no... por las presiones de mis superiores para que no me hiciera notar más de lo necesario. Quien sabe... a lo mejor cuando cometí aquella negligencia en 2002, vieron la oportunidad perfecta para expulsarme y que no metiera más las narices.

(Kurosaki) ¿Te refieres al Departamento de Policía de Nueva York... o tal vez a Schaft América?

(Takahara) A ambas cosas. ¿Verdad, Kanuka?

(Kanuka) Yes.

(Kosinski) Es una historia muy interesante. Pero volvamos al informe. Goto.

(Goto) Sí. Según leo en las conclusiones del primer informe preliminar... es evidente que las tres eses se han convertido en una organización terrorista de primer nivel e ideología extrema. Aunque... no especifican a que ideología en concreto.

(Kanuka) -quedándose pensativa con la mano en la barbilla- Tal vez... lo que me dijo Plutovski justo antes de morir tenga algo que ver.

(Kosinski) ¿Los 13 apóstoles?

(Kanuka) Yes. Y que quien está detrás de las tres eses se cree mensajero de Dios.

(Goto) También dice otra cosa muy interesante. Los objetivos de la organización, a grandes rasgos, son tres en concreto. Vaya...

(Kanuka) ¿Que ocurre, jefe?

(Goto) Es lo mismo que me has dicho tú, Kosinski. Pero aquí dice algo más.

(Kosinski) Pues lee, Goto. Lee más.

(Goto) Primero... destrucción de la Industria de los Labors. No físicamente, si no paulatinamente.

(Takahara) Por efecto de la ola de terror y destrucción contra las grandes industrias de los Labors, que les provoque su propia desestabilización y caída en desgracia. Cómo un castillo de naipes.

(Kurosaki) Es decir. Para provocar su propia autodestrucción.

(Goto) En segundo lugar... la desestabilización social, política y económica... vaya...

(Takahara) ¿Sólo en lo referente a las Industrias de los Labors... o en general?

(Goto) No lo especifica. Pero si se trata de la segunda posibilidad... es evidente que las tres eses se han vuelto aun más peligrosas de lo que creíamos. Menudo problema.

(Kanuka) ¿Y cual es el tercer objetivo?

(Goto) Pues... mmmhhh... la venganza.

(Kosinski) Ese creo que es sin duda su principal objetivo. El que realmente ha empujado a las tres eses a actuar. La pregunta es... ¿Contra quien?

(Goto) Pues aquí, lo especifica claramente. Y además... ordenado por importancia.

(Takahara) Entonces no es una sola venganza. Si no varias.

(Goto) Venganza contra la Corporación Schaft...

(Kosinski) Quienes se deshicieron de ellos y los desterraron a las profundidades del infierno en 2006.

(Goto) Venganza contra las empresas e industrias, gobiernos y estados, que apoyan, financian y producen a los Labors...

(Takahara) Eso ya forma parte de su discurso cómo organización terrorista que son ahora. Saben perfectamente que si lo hacen... la respuesta contra ellos será contundente.

(Goto) Y venganza contra el sistema en general. O mejor dicho... contra la sociedad en general.

(Kanuka) En resumen, que quien dirige ese tinglado es un tarado antisocial y posiblemente un radical religioso, basándonos en las pistas que tenemos de él por el momento. Pero... tengo la sensación que esta descripción no encaja con el perfil de quien está dirigiendo toda esta trama.

(Kurosaki) Jefe... ¿No pone el por que o las conclusiones que la inteligencia estadounidense saca de estos objetivos de venganza de las tres eses?

(Goto) Pues... sí, ya lo creo. Lo malo es que... son sólo suposiciones.

(Kosinski) Suposiciones que seguro que están muy bien deliberadas... pero no dejan de ser suposiciones.

(Goto) El líder de la organización, pura y simplemente... ha enloquecido.

(Kanuka) ¿Queee? -quedándose flipada-

(Kurosaki) Pues menudas conclusiones deliberadas.

(Kosinski) No os lo tenéis que tomar al píe de la letra. Tenéis que saber leer entre líneas. Cuando dicen que ha enloquecido... no sólo se refiere a eso. También a que está decidido a actuar y además... a lo grande.

(Goto) Hay más cosas aquí. Aunque este aspecto ya lo conocemos. Los que se dieron cuenta de la locura de su líder, abandonaron el barco a tiempo y ahora están amenazados. Pero los que se quedaron, la mayoría... o bien porque comparten los mismos objetivos que su líder... o bien porque quieren "fiesta", o bien...

(Kanuka) Tienen miedo. Eso significa...

(Takahara) Que también es un "pequeño dictador".

(Goto) -ojeando varías páginas más adelante- mmhhh... vaya vaya.

(Kosinski) No te lo guardes para ti, Goto, y cuéntanos más.

(Goto) Aquí hay otra investigación paralela, llevada a cabo por el FBI a Schaft América... y la CIA a la Corporación Schaft. Y lo que revela es ciertamente interesante. Las guerras internas dentro de la corporación Schaft, las facciones que conspiran para hacerse con el control de la multinacional, y en respuesta, el control absoluto que su presidente, Konstantin Wildenberg, ejerce en la dirección de la gran multinacional con mano de hierro desde que ascendió a la presidencia en 2003.

(Takahara) En resumen. Que aquello es cómo una mafia.

(Goto) No lo parece. En realidad... lo es. Habla también, y mucho, de las actividades ilegales o clandestinas que la corporación ejerce a nivel internacional.

(Kurosaki) Sobornos a gobiernos corruptos de países del tercer mundo, explotaciones mineras o de materias primas para sus industrias sin tener en cuenta el respeto al medio ambiente o la higiene de la población local, apoyar o combatir conflictos locales según convenga a sus intereses... sí, Takahara tiene razón. Son cómo una mafia global.

(Kosinski) Caballeros... y señora. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Goto... te lo pido por favor. Ve directamente a la parte que realmente nos interesa. Quien es el líder de las tres eses, por que hace lo que está haciendo, que ha hecho para llevarle hasta aquí... y sobre todo...

(Kanuka) Que pretende hacer.

(Kosinski) Sí, eso mismo.

(Goto) No te preocupes, amigo mío. Ahora entiendo por qué Plutovski le dio tanto valor a este expediente. Parece... que tenemos la identidad del líder de las tres eses.

(Kosinski) -su cara se ilumina- ¿Que? ¡Fantástico! ¿Y quien es? ¡Vamos, suéltalo!

(Goto) Está bien, no te impacientes. Son tres expedientes del mismo hombre. Concretamente de los tres ejércitos. La Marina, las Fuerzas Aéreas y el ejército de tierra. Adjuntos a un informe clasificado del Pentágono dirigido al Presidente en persona. Es...

(Kanuka) -enfadándose- ¡No se enrolle tanto, jefe, y haga el favor de ir al grano! ¡Por favor! -todos se le quedan mirando- Lo.. lo siento, es que estoy muy tensa.

(Goto) Su nombre es William K. Thomson. Nacido en 1964 en un pequeño pueblo del Estado de Alabama, al sur de los Estados Unidos. Ex militar profesional de élite que estuvo en diferentes divisiones especiales de las Fuerzas Armadas de los Estados Unidos durante los años 80 y 90. Para ser más concretos, desde 1985 hasta 1996, es decir, durante 11 años. Empezó en los Marines. De ahí pasó a los Boinas Verdes... y finalmente lo que fue su hogar definitivo durante 6 años, entre 1990 y 1996. Los Navy Seals.

(Takahara) -echa un silbido de impresión- Los Navy Seals. La mejor unidad especial de asalto del mundo. Son muy pocos los que pueden llegar a pertenecer a esa unidad. Eso significa...

(Kanuka) Que fue un militar de combate de altísimo nivel.

(Goto) Leo también que cómo tal militar de élite que era, recibió multitud de condecoraciones. Podría haber llegado a General, o incluso a jefe del Estado Mayor de la defensa si hubiese querido. Pero siempre rehusó las ofertas para ascender.

(Kurosaki) Es realmente un tipo extraño. ¿Por qué demonios haría eso?

(Takahara) Tendría sus motivos. Vete a saber.

(Goto) En su carrera, pero... destacaron dos misiones... y no precisamente para bien. Una en Somalia en 1993...

(Takahara) En el contexto de la intervención militar estadounidense que se produjo en Somalia ese año... y que terminó en un estruendoso fracaso. ¿Y la otra misión destacable?

(Goto) En Serbia en 1995. Las misiones no terminaron precisamente bien... porque a parte de ocultarse a la opinión pública... se produjeron matanzas de civiles. -todos se quedan absortos al oír aquello-

(Kanuka) ¿Ma... matanzas de civiles?

(Goto) Según un informe adjunto de la inteligencia militar, en estas dos misiones William y su equipo especial de asalto de los Navy Seals, debían matar a los integrantes de sendas células terroristas que tenían el control sobre toda una región. Y que se encontraban en pequeños pueblos aislados, aunque habitados por varias decenas de personas. En ambos casos consiguieron el objetivo establecido, pero... todos los habitantes de los poblados en cuestión, incluidos las mujeres, los niños y los ancianos... fueron masacrados.

(Kanuka) Dios Santo.

(Takahara) Y esas matanzas de inocentes... ¿Las llevo a cabo Donovan y su equipo?

(Goto) La inteligencia militar estadounidense lo investigó... y se confirmaba que habían sido ellos. Pero nada de esto se juzgó, y los informes susodichos fueron archivados y el caso cerrado.

(Kurosaki) Menuda vergüenza. ¿Lo ocultaron?

(Kosinski) Piense un poco, Kurosaki. Es la mejor y condecorada unidad especial del ejército de los Estados Unidos. Si la opinión pública norteamericana, y no digamos la de otros países en el extranjero, sobre todo en el mundo musulmán, se enterase... las repercusiones políticas y diplomáticas para los Estados Unidos serían demasiado serias.

(Goto) Abundo en esa opinión. Pero aquí hay más cosas todavía. Al parecer, los investigadores de las matanzas, descubrieron que los poblados en cuestión... eran habitados por musulmanes. Y que en ambos sitios... se encontraron la marca dejada en un muro de un gran crucifijo en llamas.

(Kosinski) Mmmhhh... interesante. Muy interesante.

(Takahara) Ahora ya veo un poco más claro el por que de "Los trece apóstoles".

(Kurosaki) Pero en resumen... la matanza fue realizada por William K. Thomson y su equipo de asalto.

(Goto) Sí. Bien... ahora viene la parte que más nos interesa a nosotros. En 1996, William y todos los integrantes de su equipo de asalto al completo, abandonan en bloque las Fuerzas Armadas de los Estados Unidos... y entran a trabajar a una gran empresa de seguridad privada directamente vinculada con "Schaft America".

(Kosinski) Las tres eses. Sí... todo encaja. Fue ese mismo año, en 1996, cuando las tres eses fueron formadas. Bajo mando de Schaft America y financiados por la central de Alemania.

(Goto) Desde el principio, William dirigiría ese equipo de asalto... hasta la orden de disolución de la central de Schaft en 2006. En los cuatro primeros años de la organización, entre 1996 y 2000, obedeció las órdenes e instrucciones dadas desde Schaft America. Misiones, la mayoría de las cuales, fueron dentro de territorio estadounidense, aunque algunas en el extranjero. Entre ellas... la que realizó en Japón en 1999 por petición de Schaft Japan, para pararle los pies a Richard Wong y al Griffon. Pero desde el año 2000...

(Kosinski) Se radicalizaron cada vez más. Tanto en sus métodos y estrategias, cómo en su modo de actuar, cómo también... en sus informes de sus misiones, los cuales eran auténticos panfletos incendiarios.

(Kanuka) Es decir, que desobedecían los cauces de control de Schaft y actuaban sólo según su criterio.

(Kurosaki) Peor que eso. Actuaban pura y llanamente... cómo terroristas. Que es en lo que se han acabado convirtiendo.

(Goto) Y cómo ya sabemos, en 2006, la central de la corporación Schaft en Alemania, se deshizo de ellos. Despidió a los miembros de las tres eses, vendió todo su material y cerró sus instalaciones centrales, situadas en el estado norteamericano de Michigan. Pero en cuestión de días después de aquello...

(Kosinski) Casi todos sus miembros, desaparecieron.

(Goto) Efectivamente. El actual paradero de William K. Thomson y el resto de miembros de las tres eses que le han seguido es un misterio total del cual no se sabe nada. Desgraciadamente, la inteligencia estadounidense poco sabe, por no decir nada.

(Takahara) Lo que significa... que este grupo terrorista no tienen un lugar o asentamiento fijo. Si no que están esparcidos.

(Goto) Bien visto, mayor. La inteligencia estadounidense confirma esta misma teoría. No tienen sede central, están esparcidos. Pero creen sin ninguna duda que su líder y su círculo más cercano tienen que estar en algún lugar concreto. Y dice aquí, que según un breve informe de la CIA... hay probabilidades de que se encuentre en Europa. Concretamente en la capital de la República Checa. La ciudad de Praga. Vaya vaya.

(Kanuka) ¿Praga?

(Kosinski) Es el mismo lugar donde robaron la munición que ahora están usando para sus crímenes en masa.

(Kurosaki) Pero... no deja de ser una conjetura, jefe. No es seguro que esté allí.

(Goto) Es cierto. De todas formas... alguien debería ir allí para investigar sobre el robo de esa munición.

(Kosinski) -levantándose de su silla- Y es exactamente lo que vamos a hacer, Goto. Voy a proponerte un trato.

(Goto) Soy todo oídos.

(Kosinski) Esta será la primera vez. ¿Que te parecería realizar una misión conjunta entre la sección 5 de la NNSA y el departamento 6 de investigación exterior del Mossad?

(Goto) -haciendo sonrisa maliciosa- Es un honor inesperado, Kosinski. Pero... no quiero sonar maleducado. Lo siento.

(Kosinski) ¿Debo entenderlo cómo un no?

(Goto) Se me ocurre otra manera de hacerlo. Kurosaki.

(Kurosaki) ¿Sí, jefe?

(Goto) Tú irás a Praga.

(Kurosaki) ¿Que? Pero, señor...

(Goto) Investigarás el robo de esa munición en Praga. De pasada, también quiero que interrogues a las autoridades checas sobre el papel que Schaft Europa ha tenido en todo este asunto... y el por qué de su poca o nula colaboración precisamente con las autoridades checas.

(Kurosaki) Pero... señor. ¿Tengo que ir solo?

(Goto) ¿Algún inconveniente?

(Kurosaki) No señor. Cumpliré con mi misión. No se preocupe.

(Goto) Perfecto. Partirás inmediatamente en el primer vuelo que salga para Praga. Esto... me pondré en contacto enseguida con el servicio secreto checo, el UZSI, para decirles que vas para allá y nos echen una mano en la investigación. -se pone en contacto con Izubuchi por el intercomunicador- Izubuchi. ¿Para cuando sale el próximo vuelo para Praga?

(Izubuchi) Un momento, señor. … A las 7:45 de la mañana desde Narita, jefe. Dentro de 5 horas.

(Goto) Bien. Reserva plaza y billete para Kurosaki. Y comunica al UZSI que uno de nuestros hombres va para allá.

(Izubuchi) Recibido, jefe. Enseguida. -se corta la comunicación-

(Kosinski) Debo reconocerlo. A usted le encanta trabajar a su manera, sin que nadie le diga cómo y cuando. Es un espíritu libre.

(Goto) Eso suena cómo un anuncio de cerveza.

(Kosinski) ja ja ja, sí, tiene razón. Veo que por fin... las cosas empiezan a rodar.

(Goto) Pero ahora no podemos relajarnos lo más mínimo. Ahora sabemos quien está detrás de esto. Pero... la fiesta no ha hecho más que empezar.

(Takahara) ¿Que hacemos el resto, señor?

(Goto) Iros a vuestras casas y dormir. ¿Entendido? Sobre todo tú, Kanuka.

(Kanuka) ¿Eh? Pero, jefe.

(Goto) Nada de quejas. Venga, marchaos. Os quiero aquí a las 9 en punto de la mañana.

Dicho y hecho. Takahara y Kanuka se marchan para sus casas. Kurosaki, se prepara para marcharse a Praga en el vuelo que sale desde Narita a las 7:45 de la mañana. Cuando ya ha salido el sól, en esta misma hora, desde una terraza de la terminal del aeropuerto, Goto y Kosinski observan cómo un Boeing 747 de ANA con destino Londres, (no hay vuelos directos entre Tokio y Praga) despega.

(Kosinski) ¿Estás seguro que has hecho bien enviando a tú hombre solo a esta misión?

(Goto) -mirando con cara burlona a Kosinski- ¿Quien te ha dicho que le haya enviado solo?

(Kosinski) ¿Eh? -se queda pasmado-Oh... Takahara. ¿Enviarás a otro de tus agentes tras él para tenerle vigilado?

(Goto) A parte de esto... Takahara es quien realmente se pondrá en contacto con las autoridades checas y también alemanas, sobre los hechos que a nosotros nos interesan. Es posible que a Kurosaki... le tiendan una trampa.

(Kosinski) ¿Una trampa? Imposible, amigo mío. Nadie sabe que va para Praga... ¿Se lo has comunicado a tus superiores?

(Goto) Sí. Al superintendente y sus dos intendentes mayores. Tengo sospechas de uno de ellos... de que nos la está jugando.

(Kosinski) ¿Que? ¿Un traidor en vuestra propia casa?

(Goto) Estoy seguro que lo que yo hago... lo hacen las demás agencias de inteligencia del mundo... y también en las policías. Cuesta de creer, pero el poder de las tres eses es mucho más inmenso de lo que nos podamos llegar a imaginar. Sin duda... esto es sólo el principio de un cuento que no tiene un final. Y cuando lo tenga, que sea feliz o no... sólo depende de nosotros.

(Kosinski) -le suena el móvil- Oh, disculpa, Goto. Mi jefe me llama. -se pone al móvil- Kosinski. … Bien, la investigación está avanzando mucho más de lo que se pueda imaginar, señor. … Sí. ¿Por qué me lo pregunta? … ¿Que? … ¿Puede repetirlo, señor? … Increíble. … ¡Eso es magnífico! …Sí. … Sí. … Comprendo. … Sí, se lo diré. … ¿Cómo? ¿Quiere que vaya para allá, señor? … No, no tengo inconveniente. … Sí señor, lo haré. Llámeme si lo necesita o si hay alguna novedad sobre el Kidush. Adiós. -cuelga y echa risa de alegría-

(Goto) Parece... que por fin alguna buena noticia.

(Kosinski) Sí, amigo mío. Las tres eses han vuelto a intentarlo. Pero esta vez... no se me ocurre otra cosa mejor que gritar bien alto "¡Dios salve a la Reina!" ja ja ja.

(Goto) ¿Dios salve a la Reina? No me digas que el ataque o el intento de ataque... lo han llevado a cabo en Reino Unido.

(Kosinski) Sí. Sobre la sede y factoría del principal fabricante británico de Labors militares y policiales. La empresa Winston, o cómo se las conoce con sus siglas, W.B.L.C. Situada en la ciudad inglesa de Manchester.

(Goto) Y está vez...

(Kosinski) Mi viejo amigo, el señor Broomwich, jefe del IM5, ha hecho un excelente trabajo. Lo conocí en la universidad de Harvard hace 20 años. Es un tipo brillante, muy inteligente. A él nadie es capaz de colarle un gol por la escuadra.

(Goto) Entonces... ha evitado que volasen la sede de Winston.

(Kosinski) Mucho más que eso, amigo Goto. ¿No encuentras algo diferente esta vez?

(Goto) Diferente... -da un sobresalto- Oh. No... no han acribillado a nadie a balazos. Entonces...

(Kosinski) También han capturado a los que iban a matar al resto de los terroristas. Y por increíble que pueda sonar... son de la misma organización. Están allí para asegurarse que cumplen su objetivo o...

(Goto) O les matarán. Menuda crueldad se gasta el tal William.

(Kosinski) Goto... he recibido órdenes de mis superiores de marchar inmediatamente para Londres. Los del IM5 me dejaran interrogar a esos terroristas detenidos. Pueden decirnos cosas muy útiles. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

(Goto) La verdad es que me encantaría. Pero...

(Kosinski) Hagamos esto. Termina de ultimar los últimos preparativos de lo que tengas que investigar y resolver aquí en Japón... y mañana te vienes para Londres. Yo y Broomwich te estaremos esperando. ¿Lo harás?

(Goto) De acuerdo, lo haré.

(Kosinski) Pues entonces hasta muy pronto, amigo Goto. -él y Goto se dan la mano- Tenemos que vencerles.

(Goto) Lo conseguiremos.

(Kosinski) Adiós. Nos veremos en Londres.

Kosinski se marcha en cuestión de minutos para Londres. La situación había dado un giro muy positivo en pocas horas. Pero sólo sería una alegría momentánea. Goto, que llevaba dos días sin pegar ojo, decide regresar a casa a descansar un poco. Pero ordena a Izubuchi y los demás miembros de la sección 5, menos Kanuka, que sigan con sus investigaciones.

Un par de horas más tarde, en las seccione de la división de vehículos especiales, no se hablaba de otra cosa. En el despacho de oficiales, todos estaban allí reunidos. Los oficiales, los tenientes, los dos capitanes, y Shige, el jefe de mecánicos. Todos estaban realmente preocupados y consternados con lo que estaba pasando. Ota había acabado de explicar la increíble experiencia que a él y a Kanuka, su mujer, les había pasado unas pocas horas antes.

(Bado) -completamente alucinado- ¿Queeeee?

(Watanabe) ¿En serio les pasó eso, capitán? ¡Alucinante!

(Ota) -se enfada- ¡No es para cachondearse, oficial Watanabe! ¡Nos dispararon a mi y a mi mujer! ¡Podrían habernos matado!

(Watanabe) ¡Eh eh! ¡Tranquilo, capitán! ¡No se ponga así!

(Miyazaki) -muy seria y de brazos cruzados- Lo que está claro es que todo esto es algo extremadamente serio. Y nosotros...

(Sonoko) No estamos al margen.

(Richardson) -enfadado y con gran gesticulación- ¡Me cago en la puta! ¡No sabéis lo que me jode tener que estar aquí, de alerta extraordinaria, sin poder hacer nada de nada!

(Ota) Haga el favor de no decir palabrotas, teniente Richardson.

(Chikawa) Lo mismo digo, capitán. Compórtate, escocés.

(Hato) Pero capitán. Dice usted... que a su mujer le han entregado un sobre oscuro con documentación altamente secreta en su interior?

(Noa) Es cierto, Ota. ¿Que es lo que ese hombre que han matado ante vuestras narices os ha dado? -preguntando muy seriamente-

(Ota) -suspira y baja la mirada- No lo se. Eso... sólo lo sabe Goto. Ahora... debemos confiar en él.

(Hiromi) Así que todo depende de nuestro antiguo capitán.

(Ota) Lo que si recuerdo... es las últimas palabras que ese hombre le dijo a Kanuka antes de morir. "Detened a los trece apóstoles".

(Bado) ¿Que? ¿Detened a los 13 apóstoles?

(Richardson) ¿Que cojones significa eso?

(Sonoko) -mirando a Richardson- No lo se. Espera. Eso es...

(Chikawa) Se dice que en el seno de la Iglesia Católica, ha existido desde hace siglos la discusión de si fueron 12 o 13 los apóstoles que acompañaron a Jesucristo en la última cena. Y que este apóstol sería...

(Hato) El no aceptado. El descarriado.

(Noa) Pero todo esto... ¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que está pasando?

(Bado) Eso no importa. Si nos ordenan movilizarnos para pararles los pies, lo haremos sin dilación. Ese es nuestro trabajo.

(Shige) ¿Pero pararles los pies... a quien? No sabemos a quien nos enfrentamos.

(Ota) Yo si lo se.

(Noa) Yo también.

(Ota) ¿Tú también, Noa?

(Noa) Sí. Puede que suene imposible o alucinante. Pero quien está detrás de estos atentados... son las "Tres Eses".

(Shige) ¿Queeee? ¡No puede ser! ¡Es imposible!

(Hiromi) ¿Han vuelto?

(Miyazaki) -en tono sarcástico- ¿Alguien tendría la amabilidad de ilustrarnos?

(Richardson) Schaft Security System. El ejército privado de Schaft bajo mando de Schaft América entre 1996 y 2006. Se de ellos, porque en el año 2000...

(Sonoko) -con gran intriga- oohhh ¿Que... que pasó? ¡Cuéntamelo!

(Richardson) En julio del 2000 las tres eses actuaron en Gales. Cómo entonces no existía ninguna unidad policial dotada de Patlabors en Gales, el decimoséptimo regimiento del primer batallón de vehículos especiales del ejército de Tierra Británico... del cual yo era Sargento, fue movilizado en la zona. Nosotros y nuestros Labors, los Winston MM-48 Churchill, fuimos desplegados en la zona. Recibimos órdenes de nuestros superiores de tener vigilados y controlados a los Schaft M5 Abraham de las tres eses. Por suerte... no nos tocó intervenir. Pero ahora que lo pienso...

(Hiromi) ¿Viste algo que te llamó la atención, Andrew?

(Richardson) Me fije en su jefe. No hablé con él, pero era un tipo realmente extraño. Calvo, con gafas de sol grandes, actitud muy fría y áspera. Parecía más el mando de una unidad militar especial que no de una simple empresa de seguridad privada. No se... me dio esa sensación.

(Sonoko) -impresionada- Caray... que historia más impresionante.

(Richardson) No es para tanto. Espera. Creo recordar que ese hombre... se llamaba William. Era americano. Bueno, cómo todos los integrantes de las tres eses. Pero... me fijé también que de vez en cuando... se sacaba un pequeño crucifijo y lo acariciaba con insistencia.

(Watanabe) Debía ser un hombre muy religioso. En Estados Unidos hay muchos fanáticos religiosos.

(Miyazaki) ¬ ¬ Que llevase un crucifijo no significa que fuese un fanático religioso, idiota.

(Noa) -muy seria- A mi todo eso me da igual. Lo único que quiero... es que los encuentren y los detengan. Ellos han estado... han estado a punto de matar a Asuma.

(Ota) Noa...

(Hiromi) Pero está vivo, Noa. Y seguirá a tú lado pase lo que pase. No debes olvidar-lo nunca.

De repente, un mecánico asoma por la puerta.

(Mecánico) ¡Jefe Shige!

(Shige) ¿? ¿Que ocurre, Yuta?

(Mecánico) Al teléfono. Le llaman del hospital.

(Shige) ¿Que? ¿Del hospital? ¿Por qué?¡Oh! ¡Y si... -sale corriendo-

(Bado) ¿Que pasa?

(Miyazaki) Parece que le llaman del hospital.

(Hiromi) ¿Del hospital? ¿Y si Mimiko ya se ha puesto de parto?

(Noa) ¿Ya? Pero si aun le faltaban casi dos semanas para salir de cuentas.

(Ota) A lo mejor es sólo una falsa alarma. Lo digo por experiencia propia.

(Noa) Yo también lo creo.

Shige llega corriendo al despacho de los mecánicos, en la planta baja del edificio y anexo al gran hangar. Se pone inmediatamente al teléfono.

(Mecánico 1) ¡Jefe! ¡Dese prisa, que le esperan al teléfono!

(Shige) ¡Ya lo se! -se pone al teléfono- ¿Diga? Soy Shigeo Shiba. … ¿Queeeeee? -se pone muy y muy nervioso y angustiado- ¡Oh, dios mio, ya viene! ¿¡Cómo está mi mujer!? … Bien bien. Voy enseguida. Po po po po por favor, cuiden bien de mi mujer. -cuelga el teléfono-

(Mecánico 2) ¿Que le pasa, jefe?

(Shige) ¡Tengo que irme enseguida! ¡Mi mujer ya se ha puesto de parto! ¡Mi hija va a nacer!

(Mecánico 1) ¿Queee? ¡Oh, muchas felicidades, jefe!

(Mecánico 2) ¡Idiota! ¡Eso se dice cuando ya ha nacido!

(Mecánico 1) Ay, si, es verdad.

(Shige) Decírselo vosotros a la comandante Goto. ¡Y aunque yo no esté no se os ocurra dejar vuestro trabajo a medias! ¡Estamos en alerta extraordinaria y nos pueden movilizar en cualquier momento! ¿Entendido?

(Mecánicos) ¡Sí, jefe!

(Shige) Me voy. ¡Ya voy, cariño!

En ese mismo momento, en un lugar desconocido, aislado, remoto... un hombre, reza unas oraciones en latín en voz baja. En una habitación a oscuras, únicamente iluminada con unas pocas velas en un pequeño y muy sencillo altar, en medio del cual, hay un pequeño crucifijo. El hombre, va vestido con una especie de sotana de monje, negra. Es calvo, con una nariz ancha y chata. Cara cuadrada y ancha... y unos ojos negros de mirada muy seria, fría e inquietante. El hombre, arrodillado y postrado ante el pequeño altar, reza en voz baja. Este hombre es... William K. Thomson. El jefe supremo de las tres eses. Otro hombre de la organización, abre la puerta de la habitación. Se queda levantado detrás de William sin decirle nada, esperando a que termine su oración.

(William) -arrodillado con las manos juntadas, rezando en voz baja con los ojos cerrados- Anima Christi, sanctifica me. Corpus Christi, salve me. Sanguis Christi, inebria me. Aqua lateris Christi, lava me. Passio Christi, conforta me. O bone Iesu, exaudi me. Inta tua vulnera absconde me. Ne

permittas me separari a te. Ab hoste maligno defende me. In hora mortis meae voca me. Et iube me venire ad te, ut cum Sanctis tius laudem te in saecula saeculorum. Amen. -abriendo los ojos y sin levantarse, de espaldas a su subordinado- Dime, hijo. Que buena nueva me traes.

(Subordinado) Mi señor. Lamento traerle una nueva mala noticia. Los sacrificados de Londres han sido interceptados por los servicios secretos británicos... junto a los inquisidores. Es seguro que los británicos les interrogarán y les harán confesar todo. Mi señor. Debe tomar una decisión.

(William) Perdónales, señor, porque no saben lo que se hacen. Lo he entendido. Da la orden para que terminen con el purgatorio. Vamos a pasar a la siguiente fase.

(Subordinado) ¿El Castigo divino, mi señor?

(William) Sí, hijo mio.

(Subordinado) Los 12 apóstoles ya han sido desplegados en los puntos establecidos, mi señor.

(William) Perfecto. Los 12 apóstoles descenderán sobre la faz de la Tierra para castigar a sus descarriados hijos. Serán movilizados sobre el eje de occidente.

(Subordinado) Bien, señor.

(William) Pero previamente... vamos a realizar el ataque de distracción con el trece apóstol. El descarriado.

(Subordinado) Perfecto, mi señor. ¿En que lugar?

(William) La división de vehículos especiales de la Policía metropolitana de Tokio es considerada la mejor del mundo terrenal. Nos servirá cómo termómetro para medir las fuerzas del Kidush en combate. Desplegad el trece apóstol en la ciudad japonesa de Yokohama dentro de 24 horas.

(Subordinado) Así se hará, mi señor. -se santifica y sale de la habitación-

(William) -mirando con su inquietante mirada al crucifijo- Per signun crucis de inimicis nostris libera nos, Deus noster.

Poco después, en Tokio, Shige llega deprisa y corriendo al hospital en el que han ingresado a su mujer. Obviamente había ido en su coche, no corriendo. Pero no se había ni cambiado de ropa, y seguía llevando el mono de mecánico con la gorra blanca y las bandas azules que le identificaban cómo el jefe de mecánicos de las seccione de Patlabors. Se planta con esa pinta ante la oficina de información del hospital.

(Shige) -muy nervioso y exaltado- di di disculpe. ¿Me puede decir donde tienen ingresada a mi mujer?

(Enfermera) ¿? -mirando a Shige de arriba a abajo por la ropa que lleva- Eeee ¿Su mujer? ¿Me puede decir su nombre?

(Shige) Mimiko. Mimiko Shiba. Va a dar a luz a mi primera hija, ¿sabe?

(Enfermera) Oh, la enhorabuena. Mire, está en la sala de partos número 3, en la quinta planta. Suba por ese ascensor de ahí, y al salir, todo recto hasta el final del pasadizo. No tiene perdida.

(Shige) Oh, muchas gracias. Oiga... ¿Me puede decir si ya...

(Enfermera) No. Su hija todavía no ha nacido. No me lo han notificado aun. Vaya y espere, por favor.

(Shige) Oh, si, muchas gracias.

Shige se dirige hacía allí. Espera en aquel pasillo más de una hora. Una hora que se le hace absolutamente eterna e interminable. Shige se obsesiona. No para de preguntarse si irá algo mal. Oye las voces en el interior de aquella habitación. Finalmente... después de casi dos horas... se oye el llanto de un bebé. La cara de Shige se ilumina y se echa a llorar de alegría. Al cabo de un rato, el médico y las enfermeras salen de la sala, con Mimiko en una cama con su bebé, una niña muy y muy bonita, en brazos.

(Shige) ¡Mimiko!

(Mimiko) -con voz débil pero muy feliz- Hola, amorcito.

(Shige) Perdóname si llego tarde, pero tenía que venir desde el trabajo. ¿Estás bien? ¿Ha ido todo bien?

(Mimiko) No pasa nada. Estoy perfectamente, pichincito.

(Doctor) Lo siento, señor. Tenemos que llevarnos a su esposa a la habitación. Debe permanecer en observación una hora más. Entonces podrá estar con ella.

(Shige) Sí. ¡Te estaré esperando!

Shige tiene que esperar aun más de una hora. Hasta que los médicos le dejan entrar. Le informan que su hija ha nacido perfectamente sana, pesando 4 kilos y 300 gramos. Shige y Mimiko, con su hija en brazos, se quedan solos en esa habitación de hospital.

(Shige) ¿Puedo cogerla?

(Mimiko) Claro.

(Shige) -sonríe- Hola. Holaaaa. ¿No me conoces? Soy tu papá. ohhh... eres... eres... eres la cosa más bonita que he visto nunca.

(Mimiko) Que suerte que sólo se parezca a mi. ¿Verdad que si?

(Shige) Mmmhhh no se... Creo que de cara es idéntica a ti. También tiene tus mismos ojos... si, tienes razón. Es igualita a ti.

(Mimiko) A ver si de carácter se parecerá más a su padre. Ja ja ja ja.

(Shige) Eso da igual. ¿Que nombre le ponemos?

(Mimiko) Pues... con lo guapísima y bonita que es... Minako.

(Shige) Minako... niña bonita. ¡Sí! ¡Me encanta!

(Mimiko) Minako Shiba. Suena genial. Entonces decidido.

(Shige) Toma, cógela tú.

(Mimiko) -se entristece- Me imagino... que tienes que regresar a la división de vehículos especiales. ¿No?

(Shige) -se pone serio- Cariño... no te preocupes, mujer. Estamos en alerta extraordinaria. Pero de momento no ha pasado nada que nos afecte a nosotros directamente.

(Mimiko) Por quñé. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto justamente ahora que nace nuestra hija?

(Shige) -le coge la mano a Mimiko y le mira con cariño- Amorcito... no tengas miedo. No pasará nada. Te prometo... que no pasará nada. Estaré siempre a tú lado. Contigo... y con Minako. -mirando a su hija recién nacida encandilado- Que bonita es.

(Mimiko) Sí... Entonces... ¿Te quedarás conmigo?

(Shige) Siempre estaré contigo. Siempre. -le besa-

(Mimiko) Ay que tierno eres conmigo. Te quiero.

(Shige) Yo también. Me quedaré un rato más. Pero... me tocará regresar enseguida. ¡Te prometo que cuando todo esto haya pasado vendrán todos a darte regalos para nuestra pequeña y a felicitarte! ¡Ya lo verás!

(Mimiko) -sonriendo- Sí.

Aunque muy feliz por el nacimiento de su hija, Mimiko estaba muy asustada con lo que estaba pasando. Shige intenta disimularlo lo mejor que puede... pero también tiene miedo. Es una situación grave y seria. ¿Puede volver a suceder cómo el ataque del Muñeco de Von Kleiner 5 años atrás?

Van pasando las horas, y llega la noche. Goto se levanta después de haber podido descansar cómo es debido después de más de dos días en vela. Justo entonces, Shinobu llega a casa.

(Shinobu) -entra en el dormitorio, se encuentra a Goto quitándose el pijama para ponerse el traje... y con una pequeña maleta abierta- Kiichi... ¿Que haces con el pijama? ¿Ya ibas a acostarte?

(Goto) No. En realidad acabo de levantarme. Llevaba más de dos días sin pegar ojo. Eso no es nada sano, Shinobu.

(Shinobu) -se pone muy seria- Ya. Más de dos días. Y vaya par de días que hemos vivido. No se que va a pasar a partir de ahora, Kiichi. Pero... ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto aquí y ahora? ¿Por qué no bien lejos de nosotros? ¿Por qué tenía que pasarnos precisamente a nosotros?

(Goto) ¿Me estás pidiendo que huya? ¿Que evada mi responsabilidad?

(Shinobu) -se cabrea con su marido y el matrimonio se pone a discutir- ¡No estoy diciendo que evadas tú responsabilidad! ¡Tan sólo que pienses que tienes un hijo de sólo tres años del que casi nunca te ocupas, una mujer que cuando la ves sólo le hablas de trabajo, y un trabajo que te ocupa todo el día!

(Goto) ¡No hago esto por gusto, Shinobu!

(Shinobu) ¿Ah no? ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Escogiste este trabajo voluntariamente! ¡Siempre metido en tus líos de espías y historias raras! ¡Y ahora encima con muertos de por medio! Por que demonios tuviste que meterte tú en estos berenjenales!? Tú... mi marido y padre de mi hijo.

(Gomioka) -entra con el pijama y su osito de peluche en brazos- ¿Que ocurre? ¿papá, mamá?

(Shinobu) -se calma de golpe- Gomioka... No... no pasa nada, mi amor. ¿Pero que haces levantado a estas horas? Venga, vuelve a la cama. Los niños buenos se acuestan muy temprano. -coge a Gomioka en brazos y lo acuesta de nuevo-

(Goto) -frotándose la mano por la cabeza, calmándose después de una inútil y ardua discusión con Shinobu- Mierda.

(Shinobu) -regresa a la habitación- Ya le he acostado otra vez. -echa un suspiro y una sonrisa a Goto- Hay algo en lo que este niño se parece mucho a ti.

(Goto) ¿?

(Shinobu) No es ningún cobarde. No le da miedo la oscuridad, ni las historias de miedo, nada. Es un niño muy valiente.

(Goto) Shinobu... perdóname, por favor. -se abraza por detrás a Shinobu- Siento muchísimo que consideres eso de mi.

(Shinobu) No. Perdóname tú a mi. Es que... estoy muy nerviosa por todo lo que está pasando. -ella y Goto se besan tímidamente-

(Goto) Te quiero.

(Shinobu) Sí. Lo mismo digo. He visto que estás llenando una pequeña maleta de ropa. ¿Vas a alguna parte?

(Goto) Sí. Me marcho esta misma noche para Londres. Parece que el IM5 ha hecho unas detenciones de vital importancia... será mejor que no te caliente más la cabeza.

(Shinobu) No. -mirando fijamente a Goto- Quiero saberlo. ¿Que ha pasado?

(Goto) Han detenido a unos terroristas de las tres eses que pretendían volar la sede del fabricante británico de Labors policiales y militares "Winston", en la ciudad inglesa de Manchester. Pero además de eso... han detenido a los hombres que iban a matar al resto de los terroristas en caso de fracaso. Kosinski, quien ya se ha marchado para Londres esta mañana, y el jefe del IM5 en persona, Kevin Broomwich, me esperan.

(Shinobu) -mirando amorosamente a Goto y acariciándole la cara - Pues ve a Londres. Y termina con esto de una vez.

(Goto) Sí, Shinobu. A propósito... Comunica a tus subordinados, que ya sabemos quien es el responsable de lo que está pasando. El que dirige los hilos.

(Shinobu) -se queda estupefacta- Ahhh ¿Y... y quien es?

(Goto) Se llama William K. Thomson. Tiene unos 45 años y es norteamericano. Bueno... mejor te lo cuento con más calma en otro momento.

(Shinobu) ¿Cuando?

(Goto) Te llamaré por teléfono o me pondré en contacto contigo por videoconferencia. Cómo tú prefieras.

(Shinobu) De acuerdo. ¿Vas a irte ya? Esta noche voy a dormir sola.

(Goto) Acuéstate con Gomioka. Así no dormiréis solos. Tengo que irme ya. Izubuchi pasa a recogerme dentro de 10 minutos.

(Shinobu) -besa a Goto con lengua, con un largo y muy intenso beso- … Vuelve pronto. Te estaré esperando.

(Goto) Es increíble lo cariñosa, bonita y buena que eres cuando quieres. Te quiero.

(Shinobu) Y yo a ti, tontín.

(Goto) Adiós. No se cuando volveré. Pero espero que muy pronto.

(Shinobu) De acuerdo. Adiós... y detened a las tres eses.

(Goto) Eso está hecho. Adiós, Shinobu. Cuídate. -Goto se marcha-

Pocas horas después. Aeropuerto internacional de Ruzyně, a unos diez kilómetros de Praga, capital de la República Checa. Kurosaki, vestido de paisano, con unos pantalones claros, una camisa y una chaqueta de lino, se planta en una de las terminales del aeropuerto. Cuando de repente, un hombre de aspecto bonachón, con cabello rubio corto, ojos azules tirando a morados, y sonrisa agradable, se planta ante Kurosaki. Era su contacto del UZSI, el servicio secreto checo, y se llamaba Shroer Klovetz.

(Klovetz) Vítejte v Praze, pan Kurosaki. Už jste měli dobrý let?

(Kurosaki) ¿Eh? Oh, disculpe... ¿Usted es...

(Klovetz) Sí. Soy su contacto del UZSI. Me llamo Shroer Klovetz. Encantado de conocerle, señor Kurosaki. -dándole la mano y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

(Kurosaki) Igualmente. ¿Hace mucho que espera?

(Klovetz) ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! Je je je. Venga conmigo. Tenemos un coche esperando fuera.

Klovetz lleva a Kurosaki hasta su coche aparcado en la entrada de la terminal, un _Skoda Superb_ de color rojo oscuro. Se suben y emprenden camino.

(Klovetz) -sin dejar de sonreír- Lo siento. Pero no iremos a la central del UZSI. Órdenes de mis superiores. La reunión secreta de informadores se desarrollará en un lugar secreto.

(Kurosaki) -quedándose extrañado- ¿Un lugar secreto?

(Klovetz) Oh, no se ofenda, por favor. Comprendo que en su país deben hacer las cosas de forma distinta. Pero aquí... hemos conservado viejos "tics" y manías de los tiempos comunistas. Ya me comprende.

(Kurosaki) Pues, la verdad... no. No le comprendo. Se supone que he venido aquí para investigar o para que ustedes me digan algo sobre el robo de municiones fabricadas por la corporación Schaft aquí hace diez años. No a reuniones secretas de las que desconozco el contenido.

(Klovetz) Ale člověk! Nebuďte tak formální! Užijte si svůj pobyt! Ya verá que se muerde las uñas de lo bien que lo va a pasar. Ja ja ja.

Media hora después, no habiendo ido hacía Praga, si no en dirección contraria... llegan a una casucha de madera abandonada en medio de un bosque, iluminada por las luces largas de los faros del Skoda. Kurosaki y Klovetz se bajan del coche.

(Klovetz) Musíte vidět, jak za studena, je zde již v září! Eh, japonsky? ha ha ha ha. -mientras abre el candado de la puerta con una llave- Adelante. Cómo en su casa.

A Kurosaki todo eso le tenía algo desconcertado. Tenía el presentimiento que todo aquello no era real. Que era... cómo si le tendiesen una trampa. Aun así, entra en el interior de aquella casucha, oscura, iluminada con los faros del Skoda desde fuera.

(Kurosaki) Ja. Lo sabía. Aquí no hay nadie. ¡Esto es una puta ratonera! Quien coño es usted, y por que me ha traído aquí!?

(Klovetz) ¡Eh eh eh! ¡Tranquilo! Ja ja ja ja. Tenga paciencia. Pronto va a llegar. -sin dejar de sonreír de oreja a oreja-

De repente... Kurosaki nota una presencia detrás suya. Se gira rápidamente, intenta tumbarlo con una patada... pero no había nadie. Kurosaki se queda descolocado... hasta que nota un fuerte pinchado en el cuello. Un hombre desconocido, que acompaña a Klovetz, le ha clavado una jeringuilla a Kurosaki. Este va notando paulatinamente cómo le fallan las fuerzas, cayéndose lentamente al suelo, y aun consciente...

(Kurosaki) -con voz débil y apagada- Hijo de puta. Me has... me has engañado. Quien eres. Quien te manda.

(Klovetz) Uyyy pobrecito japonés. ¿No te han contado nunca el cuento de la caperucita roja? Nunca tienes que subir al coche de un desconocido. Sí... tus presentimientos son ciertos. No soy agente del UZSI. Ni siquiera soy checo. Soy alemán. Me mandan unos amigos de las tres eses... pero también vengo en nombre de I.N., que en paz descanse.

(Kurosaki) ¿Que? ohhh hijo de puta, que pretendes.

(Klovetz) Lo sabrás en cuando despiertes. Buenas noches y que sueñes con los angelitos. -Kurosaki pierde la conciencia con la última visión de Klovetz mirándole con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

¿Quien era quien había secuestrado a Kurosaki en Praga? ¿Que descubriría Goto en Londres? ¿Y cuando iban a realizar su gran asalto los "13 apóstoles"? Pronto, muy pronto, iban a descubrirlo.


	3. La mayor movilización de la historia

**Capítulo 3. La mayor movilización de la historia. **

Han pasado únicamente 16 horas. Aeropuerto internacional de Heathrow, muy cerca de Londres. Un Boeing 747 de ANA (All Nippon Airways) aterriza en una de las pistas del aeropuerto londinense. Goto va a bordo. Al llegar a la terminal, Kosinski, acompañado de un hombre algo bajo y rechoncho, con gafas y de cabellos cortos oscuros, le espera a su lado. Es Kevin Broomwich, el jefe del IM5, el servicio secreto interior británico.

(Goto) Buenas noches, caballeros. Me alegro de verles.

(Kosinski) Goto... por fin.

(Goto) Nice to meet you, Mr. Broomwich.

(Broomwich) No hace falta que me hable en inglés, señor Goto. Conozco el japonés perfectamente. Lo aprendí en la universidad por afición a la cultura oriental... y por mi abuelo.

(Kosinski) Sí. Es una historia que tengo aburrida. A su abuelo lo capturaron los japoneses en Singapur en 1942. Estuvo más de dos años en un campo de concentración japonés hasta que los australianos les liberaron.

(Goto) Es una historia realmente entretenida. Pero... la mía aun lo es más. ¿Vamos tirando?

(Broomwich) Tenemos un coche escoltado esperando a fuera. Acompáñeme, señor Goto.

Los tres salen a fuera, donde un coche blindado _Jaguar XJ_, escoltado por tres vehículos de la Policía londinense, dos motos patrulla BMW de alta cilindrada y un coche patrulla _Vauxhall Vectra_ les escoltan. Dirigiéndose a toda velocidad por la autopista en dirección a la sede del IM5, la "Times House", en el centro de Londres y a la orilla del Tamesis.

En el interior del Jaguar blindado, con Broomwich en el asiento delantero de acompañante y Goto y Kosinski en los traseros, los tres hombres que juegan un muy importante papel para la seguridad nacional de sus respectivos países, discuten sus descubrimientos.

(Goto) Bien, señores. Antes de mostrarles lo que yo se, estoy impaciente por escuchar lo que han descubierto ustedes.

(Broomwich) Por supuesto, señor Goto. Y déjeme que le felicite por su excelente gestión de la sección 5 de la NNSA. Es usted una celebridad en el mundo del espionaje. Ja ja ja. Y además... no se cómo se lo hace para conseguir semejantes contactos. El señor Kosinski me ha explicado que se hicieron con un informe clasificado de la Casa Blanca sobre las tres eses, con el que han podido determinar quien está detrás de los hechos.

(Goto) Bueno... hago lo que puedo. ¿Alguna novedad?

(Kosinski) Ya lo creo, amigo mio. Efectivamente, cómo leímos en ese informe, sabemos ya perfectamente quien está detrás de estos atentados en cadena. William K. Thomson. Mi amigo Broomwich, ha solicitado ayuda a su colega del servicio secreto exterior, el IM6, para ponerse en contacto con la CIA. Estos, cómo ya nos podemos suponer, no les ha hecho ninguna gracia lo que han oído. Pero...

(Goto) Están dispuestos a colaborar en esto.

(Broomwich) Ha sido el Primer Ministro en persona desde el número 10 de Downing Street quien se ha puesto en contacto con el Presidente en la Casa Blanca. Los americanos están colaborando con nosotros en esto, buscando bajo las piedras si hace falta a los miembros de las tres eses, y sobre todo... depurando sus propias agencias de inteligencia de los "infiltrados" de las tres eses. Y parece que están obteniendo resultados.

(Goto) Entiendo. Están haciendo un buen trabajo. Es evidente que en Japón... tendremos que hacer lo mismo. Lo cierto es que ya he ordenado a dos de mis hombres, que investiguen a dos de los intendentes mayores de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio.

(Broomwich) Tiene el presentimiento que uno de ellos... es un infiltrado de las tres eses. O que les hace el juego.

(Goto) Estoy convencido de ello. Que supieran que íbamos a realizar ese asalto contra esos terroristas de "Muerte Azul"... que supiesen también donde se iba a celebrar esa reunión secreta entre Plutovski y mi agente... es evidente que alguien, dentro de la Policía y cercano a mi y mis conocimientos, ha estado filtrando la información a las tres eses. Mi equipo pronto me dirá algo.

(Broomwich) Perfecto. Hágalo rápido y sin demora, es de vital importancia que terminemos con esas purgas internas en nuestros servicios de inteligencia para acabar con cualquier filtración a esos terroristas asesinos.

(Kosinski) A propósito, Goto. ¿Y la investigación que dos de tus hombres están realizando en Praga?

(Goto) Aun no he recibido información. Es más. Tal cómo sospechaba... hemos perdido contacto con uno de mis agentes.

(Kosinski) ¿Cómo?

(Broomwich) Eso significa...

(Goto) Que mis sospechas de que tenemos un infiltrado de las tres eses en la alta cúpula policial de Tokio son ciertas. Sólo he informado a ellos de que uno de mis agentes iba a ir a Praga. Y curiosamente... le han secuestrado.

(Broomwich) -impresionado- Increíble. Pero... ¿Cómo lo sabe que le han secuestrado? Oh... ya veo. Ha enviado dos hombres... pero sólo ha notificado a sus superiores que iba a enviar uno. El otro...

(Goto) En realidad he enviado a tres. Al mayor Takahara y a la sargento Miyuki, nuestra francotiradora de élite. La verdad es que me sabe muy mal por Kurosaki... pero sabrá aguantar. Además, si las cosas se ponen demasiado feas, mis hombres intervendrán y liberarán a Kurosaki... y de pasada capturarán a los criminales y les harán confesar lo que sepan sobre las tres eses.

(Kosinski) Realmente... que métodos tan poco ortodoxos emplea usted, Goto. No tiene nada que ver con la rectitud y disciplina japonesas.

(Broomwich) Pronto llegaremos a la sede del IM5. Interrogaremos de nuevo al jefe de "los inquisidores".

(Goto) -poniéndose muy serio- ¿Los inquisidores?

(Kosinski) Los que tenían la misión dentro de la misma organización de liquidar a los "sacrificados". Eso es todo lo que por el momento el jefe del equipo de asesinos se ha atrevido a explicarnos. Deberemos ser mucho más persuasivos con él.

(Goto) No estarás insinuando que le torturemos.

(Broomwich) -se ríe- No, Goto. No se equivoque. Nosotros no somos el KGB.

(Goto) Espero que en Tokio las cosas vayan bien. Y sobre todo, en Praga.

En ese mismo momento, en aquella casucha de madera en medio de un bosque de la república Checa, Kurosaki, dormido... y ligado por la cintura y las piernas a una silla de madera clavada al suelo... es despertado por un cubo de agua muy fría que le tiran encima.

(Klovetz) -con su sonrisa engañosa de oreja a oreja- Muy buenos días, japonés. ¿Has soñado cosas bonitas?

(Kurosaki) -mojado y temblando de frío- De todo menos en ti, hijo de puta.

(Klovetz) ¿Ah si? ¡Que bien! Me alegro mucho. Porque... a lo mejor es la última vez que sueñas.

(Kurosaki) Quien... quien eres. ¿Cómo... cómo demonios sabías que iba a venir hasta aquí?

(Klovetz) -coge unas tenazas que hay sobre una vieja mesa de madera- Sabes, japonés... ¿Conociste a un señor alemán llamado Alberth Bund Solez?

(Kurosaki) ¿Que? Mierda, lo que me faltaba. Tú... ¿Tú conocías a I.N.?

(Klovetz) Más que eso. Digamos que fue... mi maestro en el arte de la tortura tanto física cómo psicológica. Ja ja ja ja ja. Que gracia, ¿verdad?

(Kurosaki) -en tono sarcástico- Sí... me parto de risa. De que coño le conociste a ese torturador de mierda.

(Klovetz) Creo recordar que trabajé junto a él... unos... 7 años. Entre el 83 y el 89. Ohhh. Lo bien que nos lo pasábamos en aquellos interrogatorios de días. Mira, te lo puedo enseñar.

(Kurosaki) ¿Que? Que que vas a hacerme. ¡No, quieto! ¡Aaaaaahhhh!

Klovetz le coge una mano, le pone las tenazas sobre la uña del dedo meñique... y estira hasta que se la arranca. Kurosaki se retuerce y grita de dolor con todas sus fuerzas.

(Klovetz) Que recuerdos. Él me enseñó el valor de la expresión humana. Del arte de la obtención de la información sin prisa pero sin pausa. Con el uso de la experiencia y la injerencia. En otras palabras. Me enseñó que para obtener toda la información de un buen cabrón hijo de la gran puta traidor al estado... no importa los medios que uses para llegar a donde tienes que llegar.

(Kurosaki) -retorciéndose de dolor- aaaagghhhh maldición. ¡Mierda! No me pongas una mano más encima o te mataré. ¡Te mataré!

(Klovetz) -hace risa entre dientes- Esa es la primera fase. La resistencia.

(Kurosaki) Cállate, ¡cállate!

(Klovetz) Que lástima que mis medios ahora mismo sean tan pobres. -llama al otro hombre que va con él, y que se lo mira con cara absolutamente fría e inexpresiva- Hans! Haben wir den "Fall der Hexerei" von Hand?

(Hans) Ich glaube nicht. Wir haben das Hotel verlassen. Wir müssen schauen gehen.

(Klovetz) Wirklich? Oh, Entschuldigung. Wir müssen schauen gehen... Ya lo ha oído, japonés. Tendremos que pasar a la siguiente fase de la conversación...

(Kurosaki) -mirando a Klovetz con rabia y desprecio- ¿Que?

Klovetz se le echa encima. Le pega fuertes patadas a la cara, al estómago, por todo el cuerpo. Hasta que termina. Kurosaki termina hecho un mapa, y con las gafas destrozadas.

(Klovetz) Oh, lo siento. Le he roto las gafas.

(Kurosaki) -con la sangre saliendo-le de la boca y la nariz, y un ojo morado- No me digas.

(Klovetz) -le vuelve a arrancar las uñas con las tenazas, mientras Kurosaki grita de dolor- Dime. ¿Quien mató a I.N.? ¿Quien? ¡Dímelo, puto amarillo de mierda! -le arranca todas las uñas de la mano izquierda-

(Kurosaki) -respirando muy fuerte- ¿Quieres saberlo? ¿Eh? ¿Quieres saberlo?

(Klovetz) Ahora lo único que quiero... es venganza. Resulta que me enteré no hace mucho... que a mi querido maestro lo asesinaron en Japón. Y que resulta... que era una colega tuya.

(Kurosaki) ¿Que? Espera un momento. Tú... ¿Conoces también a Von Kleiner?

(Klovetz) ¿? ¿Quien coño es ese tipo? No tengo ni puta idea de quien es. Sólo me lo dices para despistarme. Ufff... necesito fumar un cigarrillo. Hans, kümmern sich um ihn 5 Minuten Sie wollen. Ich brauche meinen Anteil an Nikotin, sonst nichts wert Scheiße.

(Hans) Löschen. Weiter.

Una vez más, a Kurosaki le dan otra brutal paliza, mientras Klovetz se lo mira con su sonrisa perversa de oreja a oreja fumándose su cigarrillo.

(Klovetz) ¿Que vas a sacar de esconderlo? ¿Mmhh? Vamos... dímelo. ¿Quien es el Policía japonés que mató a I.N. hace cuatro años en Tokio?

(Kurosaki) Jódete. -le escupe a la cara a Klovetz... y este le clava el cigarrillo encendido en medio de la frente-

(Klovetz) Puto amarillo de mierda. ¿Por qué lo haces? Sólo tienes que traicionar a tu colega... y serás libre.

(Kurosaki) Ja. Muy amable. Pero jamás pienso cantar.

(Klovetz) Debo reconocer que los polis japos estáis bien entrenados.

(Kurosaki) ¿Poli?

(Klovetz) Sí. Eres... Tadao Kurosaki. Comandante de la división Shionan de investigación de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio.

(Kurosaki) ¿Que? Claro... jefe Goto. -se ríe a carcajada limpia-

(Klovetz) ¿Que coño te hace tanta gracia, amarillo? Aquí los chistes los hago yo.

(Hans) Es ist Zeit zu essen. Und später fortsetzen. Glaubst du nicht?

(Klovetz) Ja ... zustimmen. Im Vorbeigehen nahmen wir den Aktenkoffer und übergeben Sie das echte Prüfung. Le daré un par de horas de descanso, señor Kurosaki. Al regresar... ja ja ja ja... sabrá lo que es toda una analgama de sensaciones. Sufrimiento, angustia, miedo visceral... y un largo etcétera. Hasta luego. -se marchan, y dejan a Kurosaki allí encerrado-

En Londres, el jefe del batallón de "Inquisidores" está sentado en una silla, esposado, en una sala de interrogatorios completamente blanca, con un espejo en una pared. Entran Broomwich, Goto y Kosinski y se sientan en sendas sillas de cara al inquisidor.

(Broomwich) Bien... vamos a empezar de nuevo desde el principio. Usted se llama... David Ferguson. Estadounidense. Edad, 39 años. Miembro de las tres eses entre 1998 y 2004. Entonces... volvamos al principio de todo. ¿Por qué regresó a las tres eses después de su disolución?

(Ferguson) -mirando al suelo, sin decir nada- …

(Broomwich) No quiero sonar pesado, señor Ferguson. Pero está usted en la sede del IM5. Detenido y acusado de intento de homicidio múltiple, terrorismo y posesión ilegal de armas en territorio británico. Iban a volar la sede del fabricante de Labors militares y policiales Winston, en Manchester.

(Ferguson) Ya le he dicho que eso corresponde a los sacrificados.

(Kosinski) ¿Sacrificados... por que... y por quien?

(Ferguson) Ellos son los mártires que deben llevar a cabo la purificación del mundo terrenal.

(Goto) Y... ¿Ustedes?

(Ferguson) … No tengo por que contestar a esa pregunta.

(Goto) -mirando muy fijamente a Ferguson, con una cara que daba miedo- … Insisto.

(Ferguson) -se sorprende... y echa un suspiro y baja la cabeza- Hemos sido enviados por el "Venis Plenitum".

(Broomwich) ¿El Venis Plenitum? Oiga, déjese de monserga religiosa y díganos quien es quien le envía. Con nombres y apellidos.

(Goto) Espere, señor Broomwich. -preguntando a Ferguson- ¿Que es para ti el "Venis Plenitum"?

(Ferguson) Es él.

(Kosinski) ¿Él? … ¿Thomson?

(Ferguson) El enviado de Dios. El que todo lo ve y lo oye. El que sabe la verdad pura y auténtica. El que va a castigar a los hombres por atreverse a copiar la mayor y más perfecta obra de Dios.

(Kosinski) Lo sabemos. Pero... ¿Que pretenden hacer exactamente las tres eses a partir de ahora?

(Fergusón) …

(Broomwich) No quieres hablar, eh. Escucha... sólo por lo que sabemos que ibas a hacer... te podríamos encerrar de por vida. Y por si no lo sabes, si te extraditan a Estados Unidos, te pueden incluso mandar al corredor de la muerte, o a alguna cárcel secreta donde seguro que lo pasarías muy mal.

(Ferguson) Hagan eso... y Dios les castigará por ello.

(Kosinski) ¿Ah si? No me diga. Me recuerda a los ultra ortodoxos que tenemos en mi país. Son una minoría social, pero se hacen notar mucho más de lo que deberían.

(Goto) Nos estamos desviando del tema, Kosinski. Señor Ferguson... no tiene elección. Confiéselo aquí y ahora... o no respondemos de lo que pueda suceder-le. Se lo digo por su bien.

(Ferguson) -cada vez más nervioso- Yo... yo sólo se que... que... que él... dice que las tres eses hemos muerto en el mundo terrenal para resucitar cómo un único hijo de Dios.

(Kosinski) ¿? ¿Que demonios significa eso?

(Goto) Dejemos-le hablar. Siga, señor Ferguson.

(Ferguson) Las tres eses... ya no existen.

(Broomwich) ¿Que ya no existen? ¿Ese nombre en realidad es una tapadera?

(Goto) Es su máscara ante el mundo para que todos los dedos acusadores señalen a una organización que ella misma ya no se considera cómo tal. Sí... entiendo.

(Ferguson) Sólo es un nombre entre los infieles y los pobres de espíritu para hacernos pasar por unos simples terroristas. Pero nosotros no somos eso y no pretendemos serlo.

(Kosinski) ¿Que? ¿Está de broma? Han asesinado a centenares de persones entre los atentados y las masacres hacía los "sacrificados" o cómo coño lo llamen. ¿Y dicen que no actúan cómo terroristas? ¡No me joda!

(Goto) Está bien, esa es vuestra explicación. ¿Y cual es vuestro objetivo, o mejor dicho... los objetivos?

(Broomwich) -mirando con mala cara a Ferguson- Responda, señor Ferguson. No tiene otra salida.

(Ferguson) Él... Thomson... pretende traer la verdad de Dios al mundo. Y castigar a los hombres por atreverse a copiar su mayor creación.

(Kosinski) ¿Su mayor creación? ¿Quiere decir la mayor creación de Dios?

(Goto) Según la religión cristiana... el hombre.

(Broomwich) Ya. Su jefe debe ser de esos que cree en teorías creacionistas y no en que el hombre proviene del simio. ¿No?

(Goto) Y cuando dice que quiere castigar al hombre por copiar la mayor obra de Dios... -quedándose pensativo con la mano en la barbilla- la mayor obra de Dios... mmmhhh... vaya vaya. Sí... entiendo.

(Kosinski) ¿Que piensas?

(Goto) Deduzco lo siguiente. William enmascara en su religiosidad su odio y rencor visceral hacía los jefazos de la Corporación Schaft que se deshicieron de él en 2006. Y quiere extender su venganza a toda la industria de los Labors. Pero habrá pensado... ¿Por qué conformarse con eso? ¿Por qué no ir mucho más allá... y llevar a cabo semejante represalia que haga que mi mensaje sea realmente escuchado?

(Broomwich) ¿A donde quiere llegar, señor Goto?

(Goto) Es evidente que se refiere a que quiere acabar con cualquier vestigio de los Labors. Pero evidentemente Thomson no es estúpido, y sabe que aunque ahora ataque a lo grande y cause gran destrucción... eso no serviría de nada. Lo que quiere es causar la desestabilización de la industria de los Labors. Hacer ver que los Labors son un peligro público y deben ser eliminados. Y para eso...

(Kosinski) Querría hacer... claro. Es cómo lo que ocurrió con los dirigibles.

(Broomwich) ¿Los dirigibles? Nmmhhh... bueno, puede ser un ejemplo. Después de la catástrofe del Hindenburg, en 1936, en Nueva York... la industria aeronáutica vio su oportunidad para terminar con el otro medio de transporte aéreo que ofrecía más comodidad. Las acusaciones de inseguridad hacía ese medio aéreo se hicieron incesantes en todo el mundo... y los dirigibles cayeron para siempre en desgracia.

(Goto) Entiendo. Si las tres eses causan un gran alboroto relacionado con Labors... uno de tales dimensiones y destrucción que dejaría pequeño a cualquier gran suceso relacionado con Labors hasta la fecha...

(Kosinski) Causaría la caída en desgracia de la industria de los Labors. La sociedad creería que los Labors son máquinas demasiado peligrosas... y estás dejarían de usarse. Para uso militar dudo que se dejaran de usar. Pero los Labors de construcción desaparecerían. Y en consecuencia... las secciones de Patlabors policiales ya no serían necesarias.

(Goto) Bueno... tampoco me extrañaría tanto. Hay tanta gente que no soporta los Labors...

(Ferguson) Sí. Tiene razón en sus razonamientos. Van a ser castigados.

(Broomwich) Quienes. A quien se está refiriendo.

(Goto) Creo que lo que quiere decirnos el señor Ferguson...

(Ferguson) Serán castigados.

(Goto) -con mirada muy segura- … Los 13 apóstoles.

(Ferguson) -se pone muy nervioso- ¿Eeeehhh? ¿Que? ¿Cómo... cómo... cómo lo sabe? ¡Maldición! -se levanta exaltado de la silla-

(Goto) ¿De que se sorprende, señor Ferguson? ¿Acaso he dicho algo de lo que quiera hablarnos?

(Ferguson) Yo... yo...

(Kosinski) Está es la última vez que se lo advertimos. Hable o no le garantizamos lo que le pueda pasar.

(Ferguson) Los... los 13 apóstoles... serán enviados sobre la faz de la Tierra para establecer el juicio final sobre los Labors.

(Goto) Sí. Ya lo se.

(Broomwich) -impresionado- ¿Ya lo sabe?

(Kosinski) Yo también.

(Ferguson) -descolocado- Ya... ya lo saben. -se ríe- Pero si sólo saben eso, no podrán pararlo nunca. Él lo sabe.

(Goto) ¿Y usted... lo sabe? -mirando fijamente a Ferguson con mirada intimidatoria-

(Ferguson) No... no... no tengo por que responder-le a nada. -visiblemente nervioso-

(Goto) Señor Broomwich. ¿Tiene a mano el expediente del señor Ferguson?

(Broomwich) Sí, por supuesto. -hace señas al espejo de la pared de la habitación. Entra un subordinado de Broomwich y le entrega un expediente- Thank you.

(Goto) ¿Puede prestármelo un momento?

(Broomwich) Sí, pero... ¿Que pretende?

(Kosinski) Déjale, amigo. Observa.

(Goto) -ojeando el expediente- … mmmhhh... nacido en 1970 en Kansas City. Vaya, que casualidad, mi mujer también nació en 1970. Sirvió en los marines 5 años... veterano de la Guerra del Golfo en 1991... ingresó en las tres eses en 1997 cómo miembro de instrucción física y paramilitar de los nuevos miembros. Abandonó las tres eses en 2004 cuando tuvo a su primer hijo, y pasó a trabajar a otra empresa de seguridad privada en Florida... hasta que hace 8 meses, desapareció. Así que...

(Ferguson) -poniéndose muy serio y triste- Sí. Yo... yo siempre admiré a William. Era... magnífico. Tenía todo lo que yo nunca llegué a tener. Mi nueva vida de padre de familia me parecía vacía y sin sentido. Quería volver. Y cuando me llamaron para volver... acepté sin dudarlo.

(Broomwich) Ja, pues menudo padre de familia está hecho usted. Se marcha con su antiguo jefe y deja colgados a su esposa y sus hijos.

(Ferguson) ¡No! ¡No es verdad! ¡Yo amo a mi esposa!

(Goto) Así que la ama. Bien... muy bien. -tira el expediente sobre la mesa. Junta sus manos sobre su barbilla... y mira fijamente a Ferguson con una mirada intrigante que da miedo- Vamos a ver, señor Ferguson. Entienda de una vez cual es aquí su situación. Y cual es la nuestra. Si mantiene esta actitud... su situación puede empeorar. Y de pasada... la de sus seres queridos, también.

Goto estaba amenazando seriamente a Ferguson. Mentía evidentemente. Pero mentía de una forma tan absolutamente creíble que Ferguson no puede aguantar más la presión.

(Ferguson) -aun más nervioso- ¿Que? No... ¡No por favor! ¡A ella no! ¡No le hagan nada!

(Goto) ¿No ha pensado en ningún momento... que si el FBI le comunicase a su esposa en lo que usted se ha convertido... querría separarse de usted? ¿Que le pediría el divorcio? ¿Que no querría volver a verle jamás?

(Ferguson) -muy angustiado- No... no... no me lo creo. Ella... Dios. Que he hecho.

(Goto) Sabes que todo tiene una fácil solución. Estoy seguro que tú sabes que pretende William de ahora en adelante. Tú has recibido órdenes directas de él... porque has estado en sis círculos más próximos. Entonces... ¿Por qué no lo confiesas todo?

(Ferguson) Si... si se lo digo... ¿Me prometen que no le pasará nada a mi esposa?

(Goto) Claro. Pero que lo sepa o no... eso depende del FBI, no de nosotros. Tú verás que decides.

(Ferguson) De acuerdo. Se lo diré.

(Goto) Que sabes. Que va a hacer Thomson con los trece apóstoles.

(Ferguson) Dentro de cuatro días... sobre el eje de occidente...

(Goto) ¿?

(Broomwich) Basta ya de charlatanería y ve al grano.

(Goto) Donde exactamente.

(Ferguson) Nueva York, Londres y Paris. -sus interrogadores se quedan pasmados-

(Broomwich) Mierda...

(Goto) ¿No atacarán en Tokio?

(Ferguson) Eso... eso no lo se. Pero... pero...

(Kosinski) -se enfada de la silla enfadado- ¡Dilo de una puta vez, joder!

(Goto) Kosinski...

(Kosinski) -se vuelve a sentar alterado- Lo siento. Pero es que este tipo...

(Goto) ¿Que es lo que William pretende hacer en esas grandes ciudades?

(Ferguson) Cuatro apóstoles serán enviados a cada una de esas tres ciudades para destruir todos los Labors que se encuentren. Sean del tipo que sean. Y para eso... para eso...

(Goto) -se pone pensativo- Para eso...

(Kosinski) ¿Que pasa, Goto?

(Goto) -mirando a Kosinski- Ahora lo entiendo. Sí. Todo encaja.

(Kosinski) -da un sobresalto- Ah. ¡El Kidush!

(Goto) Y no sólo el Kidush. Konstantin Wildenberg.

(Kosinski) ¡Claro! Han robado la información del Kidush desde Frankfurt... porque es la corporación Schaft quien con esos datos...

(Goto) Ha fabricado réplicas exactas del Kidush. Trece en concreto.

(Broomwich) Pero Goto. Ha dicho que enviarán cuatro Kidush a cada una de las tres ciudades. Si es así... sobra uno.

(Goto) Es cierto. Señor Ferguson... este trece apóstol...

(Ferguson) El descarriado.

(Goto) Vaya.

(Kosinski) ¿El descarriado?

(Ferguson) Antes del ataque de los 12 apóstoles... tendrán que enfrentarse al descarriado.

(Goto) ¿Y donde atacará el descarriado?

(Ferguson) No lo se. Se lo juro por mi esposa que si lo supiera se lo diría. Pero... de verdad que no lo se.

(Goto) Entiendo.

(Kosinski) Tendremos que alertar inmediatamente a las autoridades estadounidenses, británicas y francesas. Pero si no sabemos donde ese trece Kidush va a atacar...

(Broomwich) Está bien, señor Ferguson. El interrogatorio ha terminado. -se levanta de la silla y vuelve a hacer señales al espejo de la pared. Entran dos subordinados de Broomwich y se llevan a Ferguson- Señor Goto... Kosinski... muy bien hecho. Si me disculpan, tengo que ponerme en contacto inmediatamente con el Primer Ministro y comunicarle lo que hemos descubierto. Éste al mismo tiempo deberá decírselo al Presidente de la República Francesa y al Presidente de los Estados Unidos.

(Goto) Pero ese trece Labor... puede aparecer en cualquier parte.

(Broomwich) Es un solo Labor, amigo mio.

(Kosinski) Broomwich. Me temo que no eres consciente del potencial del Kidush. Es el Labor militar de combate más poderoso jamás diseñado. No sólo está diseñado para la supremacía en lucha con otros Labors, principalmente con armas, aunque en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo también se desenvuelve a la perfección. También para combatir otros vehículos militares cómo carros de combate, vehículos blindados, infantería... y por supuesto, medios aéreos. Y especialmente... en la guerra electrónica.

(Broomwich) Mierda.

(Goto) ¿Que ocurre?

(Broomwich) Ahora que lo pienso, si deciden atacar en pleno centro de las ciudades... la intervención militar no será posible. Los daños materiales... y también a la población civil, serían demasiado inmensos.

(Goto) Y así el objetivo de William K. Thomson se cumpliría.

(Kosinski) Entonces... ¿Deberán ocuparse de él las unidades de Patlabors de las respectivas ciudades? Así no conseguirán nada. Los Labors de la policía no son rival para el Kidush.

(Goto) No si sólo se enfrentan a ellos con medios y tácticas convencionales. Pero con medios y tácticas excepcionales... y también con superioridad numérica, podrán enfrentarse a ellos cara a cara.

(Kosinski) Lo veo una estrategia demasiado arriesgada. Deberíamos dejarlo en manos militares.

(Goto) Lo que realmente me preocupa es donde y cuando va a aparecer el trece apóstol.

Justo entonces, le suena el teléfono móvil a Goto. Le llamaba Shinobu desde Tokio... y traía noticias muy inquietantes.

(Goto) -le suena el móvil- Oh, disculpen un segundo. -se pone- Goto. … ¡Ah, hola Shinobu! … Oye, tranquilizate un poco. ¿Que ocurre? … ¿Cómo? … ¿Un Labor desconocido? … Dios Santo. … Sí. … Sí. … Ya sabemos que pretende Thomson. Ordena a los capitanes de las secciones 1, 2 y 3 que se reúnan en la sala de reuniones de la jefatura superior contigo, el superintendente y los dos intendentes mayores. Tengo que comunicarles algo por videoconferencia. … ¡Tú hazlo! … ¡Ah, y otra cosa! Si la cuarta sección es destruida no envíes refuerzos, que se ocupe de él las Fuerzas de Autodefensa. … Sí. … De acuerdo. Volveré a llamarte, Shinobu. Adiós. -cuelga-

(Kosinski) ¿Que ha pasado en Tokio?

(Goto) No ha pasado nada en Tokio. Si no...

(Broomwich) He oído que decías algo de un Labor desconocido. ¿Es...

(Goto) Parece que el trece apóstol ha aparecido en Yokohama. La cuarta sección de vehículos especiales ha sido enviada para interceptarle. Sólo llevan 5 minutos de combate y ya han sufrido una baja de una forma tan rápida y brutal... y por lo que me ha descrito Shinobu, el Labor en cuestión es un modelo desconocido, extremadamente ágil y bien armado, y con un blindaje impenetrable. Los proyectiles de las LPW no les hacen ni un rasguño y las porras eléctricas no se clavan de ninguna manera en su superficie. Es evidente que sólo puede ser...

(Kosinski) Si vamos a enfrentarnos a un rival tan extremadamente poderoso... sólo ellos saben los puntos débiles del Kidush o la mejor forma de pararlo.

(Broomwich) ¿Ellos?

(Kosinski) Los técnicos e ingenieros de IRIS que crearon el Kidush... y los militares israelíes que participaron en su desarrollo.

(Goto) ¿Entonces... regresas a Israel?

(Kosinski) Si tú te quedas yo también me quedo. Pero me pondré en contacto con mis superiores para que interroguen a los de IRIS y nos digan todo lo que sepan del Kidush. Si me disculpas. -se marcha de la habitación-

(Broomwich) Yo también tengo que llamar. Tengo que informar al Primer Ministro de la información que hemos obtenido. Le pediré que informe también inmediatamente a los presidentes de Francia y Estados Unidos.

(Goto) Dile que llame también al Primer Ministro de Japón en mi nombre y se lo cuente todo. Debemos estar preparados.

(Broomwich) Así lo haré. Si me disculpas. -sale de la sala-

(Goto) -en voz baja- … Retira la cuarta sección, Shinobu.

En aquel mismo instante, en la ciudad de Yokohama, la mayor de la prefectura de Kanagawa y la segunda de Japón, un labor desconocido... el 13 apóstol, un IRIS Mk 30 Kidush, andaba sin control por el centro de la ciudad. La cuarta sección de Kanagawa se estaba enfrentando a él. Y efectivamente ya habían sufrido una baja. Los otros dos Shinohara TGV-03 Zeus que se enfrentan al Kidush, intentan detenerle cómo pueden. Pero en sólo dos minutos son destruidos.

En este combate, el IRIS Mk 30 Kidush se hacía visible por primera vez ante los ojos del mundo. Era un Labor de una apariencia muy robusta... pero al mismo tiempo de unos movimientos muy ágiles. Su armamento era espectacular. Cuatro cañones automáticos de 75 milímetros, dos por cada brazo, perfectamente protegidos y camuflados, con una cadencia de tiro cada uno de 800 disparos por minuto. A parte de esto, dos ametralladoras Gatling de calibre 50 para infantería. Llevaba misiles de varios tipos (Antitanque, antiaéreos, de interferencia), bengalas... a parte de un cuchillo electrificado. La principal de todas sus armas, son sus sistemas de guerra electrónica, muy potentes y sofisticados, capaces de interferir en los sistemas electrónicos de cualquier vehículo militar del enemigo, o de cualquier arma guiada por láser, infrarrojos, calor, etcétera. Y su campo de visión era total. Para todo eso, el sistema informático del Kidush es extremadamente potente, y va equipado literalmente con un superordenador.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los dos Zeus de la cuarta sección son destruidos. El capitán de la cuarta sección, Keitaro Hosue, desde la radio de su mini coche patrulla, recibe la orden directa de la comandante Goto de retirarse.

En cuestión de minutos, las Fuerzas de Autodefensa son desplegadas sobre la ciudad de Kawasaki. La policía se limita a evacuar a la población civil y a acordonar la zona. El Kidush, se pasea tranquilamente por las cercanías de la "Yokohama Tower".

Shinobu, en un helicóptero de la policía, aterriza cerca de un centro de mando improvisado que los militares han situado en las cercanías de la ciudad de Yokohama. Su amiga y comandante del principal batallón de Labors paracaidistas de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa, Fuwa, dirigía aquel centro de mando. Shinobu llega hasta allí llevada por un soldado.

(Soldado) Comandante Fuwa. La comandante Shinobu Goto de la división de vehículos especiales de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio, señora.

(Fuwa) Oh. ¡Shinobu! ¿Por qué has venido? ¡Cuanto tiempo sin verte! -alegrándose al ver a su vieja amiga-

(Shinobu) Igualmente, Fuwa. Pero me temo que ahora no es el mejor momento para ponernos a charlar.

(Fuwa) Sí... ya lo creo. Si has venido hasta aquí... es porque vosotros no habéis podido con él.

(Shinobu) La cuarta sección de Kanagawa se ha enfrentado a ese único Labor y nos ha derrotado. Los tres Zeus de la cuarta sección han quedado completamente destrozados... y sus pilotos están malheridos, aunque no es nada grave.

(Controlador 1) ¡Comandante! Tenemos la imagen del helicóptero de reconocimiento.

(Fuwa) Bien, pasadla al monitor principal. -observan las imágenes del Kidush en un gran monitor de Plasma. Tanto Fuwa cómo Shinobu se quedan impresionadas- Ohhh que... ¿Que Labor es ese?

(Shinobu) ¿Quieres saberlo?

(Fuwa) -se queda descolocada- ¿Que? ¿Tú... tú lo sabes?

(Shinobu) Es un IRIS Mk 30 Kidush. ¿Has oído hablar de él?

(Fuwa) ¿Que? No es posible. Pero... pero si... pero si es el nuevo Labor militar de tercera generación de Israel. Hasta el mes que viene el ejército israelí no piensa mostrar el más mínimo detalle de él. Es un secreto militar extremadamente bien guardado.

(Shinobu) Veo que en las Fuerzas de Autodefensa aun no estáis enterados de lo que se cuece.

(Fuwa) Tú marido... debe saber lo que pasa. ¿Verdad? Acaso... ¿Acaso tiene que ver esto con lo que ha pasado estos dos últimos días?

(Shinobu) He hablado con Kiichi por teléfono antes de venir aquí. Ya han conseguido saber quien está detrás de los atentados. Y además... me ha informado que esta noche nos comunicará a mi a los capitanes de la primera, segunda y tercera sección algo que ha descubierto. La verdad, estoy muy intrigada por saberlo.

(Fuwa) Entiendo. Pero ahora... nuestra preocupación mayor es detener a este "Kidush" descontrolado. Habéis hecho bien retirándoos y dejándonos el asunto a nosotros.

(Shinobu) No he sido yo. Si no Kiichi. Me ha pedido expresamente que me retirase inmediatamente de aquí. Pero quien os ha dado la orden de desplegaros...

(Fuwa) No sólo nosotros, Shinobu, el primer batallón aerotransportado. El ejército de tierra, las fuerzas aéreas... incluso la marina, ya que estamos en Yokohama. No entiendo por que este despliegue tan desaforado.

(Shinobu) Porque ese Labor es muy poderoso. El más poderoso al que nos hayamos enfrentado jamás. Al menos... eso es lo que me ha dicho Kiichi. Y bien. ¿Cual es su posición actual?

(Fuwa) En estos momentos se desplaza hacia el sur. Estamos esperando que abandone el centro de la ciudad para pasar a la ofensiva. Hemos podido observar que lo único que ataca o destruye... son Labors.

(Shinobu) No queréis causar daños materiales en la ciudad de Yokohama, ¿eh?

(Fuwa) No tenemos más remedio. No podemos ponernos a disparar a lo loco en el centro de la ciudad.

(Controlador 1) Comandante, mensaje del escuadrón 31. Listos para el lanzamiento.

(Fuwa) ¿Y la posición del Labor?

(Controlador 2) Sigue avanzando hacía el sur, a 15 kilómetros por hora. Ya ha salido del centro de la ciudad. La zona en la que se encuentra ahora está completamente evacuada.

(Fuwa) Perfecto. Desplegad los Scorpion inmediatamente. Vamos a pasar a la ofensiva.

(Controlador 1) Sí, comandante.

(Fuwa) Debemos detenerle aquí y ahora.

(Shinobu) Veo que manejas muy bien la situación.

(Fuwa) A ti tampoco se te da nada mal.

(Shinobu) -con sonrisa cariñosa- Hago lo que puedo. Así que vas a enviar a los Scorpion contra el Kidush.

(Fuwa) Es nuestro Labor de combate más moderno y poderoso. Creo que es mejor enfrontarse con Labors que no mandar los helicópteros de combate Hellhound o los carros de combate Tipo 90.

(Shinobu) Un momento. ¿Las fuerzas aéreas también participan?

(Fuwa) -haciendo mala cara- Sí. Están aquí por si fracasamos. Han ordenado el despegue de dos F-15J desde la base de Hakiuri con misiles aire-tierra y bombas guiadas por láser. Pero eso es sólo el último recurso.

Desde los aviones de transporte pesados especiales de la fuerza aérea, tres _Shinohara MTL-07 Scorpion_, el Labor militar japonés más moderno y poderoso, son lanzados sobre Yokohama. El jefe del pelotón y piloto, comunica con el mando.

(Piloto 1) Mando, aquí cerezo delta, hemos aterrizado en el campo de operaciones. Solicitamos posición del Labor enemigo.

(Controlador 1) Aquí mando. El Labor descontrolado se encuentra actualmente en las coordenadas J103 L67. A 900 metros al oeste de vuestra posición. Vuestro contrincante es un modelo de Labor de combate desconocido y de procedencia también desconocida. Ya ha destruido a decenas de Labors de construcción que se ha encontrado por el camino y a los tres Zeus de la cuarta sección de vehículos especiales de la Policía. Según los testimonios es muy ágil. Va fuertemente armado y su blindaje es muy fuerte. También... -de repente, se corta la comunicación-

(Piloto 1) ¿? Mando, aquí cerezo delta. ¿Me recibe? Mando, conteste por favor. Mando. ¿Que? -sus sistemas electrónicos de a bordo también daban signos de fallo- Pero que demonios.

(Piloto 2) ¡Capitán! ¡Contacto visual con el Labor enemigo establecido! ¡A las 5 a 300metros! ¡Viene directo hacía nosotros!

(Piloto 3) ¿Cómo actuamos, capitán?

(Piloto 1) He perdido contacto con el mando, no tenemos instrucciones concretas. Pero vamos a combatirle. Preparaos para interceptarle. En cuando lo tengamos a 200 metros, abrid fuego a discreción. ¿Entendido?

(Piloto 2) A la orden, capitán.

(Piloto 3) Recibido.

Los tres Scorpion se disponen a disparar sus cañones automáticos... pero su mira de precisión falla. Disparan y los disparos no aciertan el blanco. El Kidush pasa a la ofensiva... y dispara sus cañones. Destruye uno de los Scorpion, aunque su piloto no sufre ningún daño. Dispara uno de sus misiles, y destruye al segundo Kidush. El tercer Kidush también dispara sus misiles... pero los sistemas de guerra electrónica del Kidush interfieren esos misiles y los desvían de la trayectoria. El tercer Scorpion también es destruido.

En la sala de mando, Fuwa y Shinobu se quedan absolutamente impresionadas y sin creerse lo que acaban de ver. El Kidush realmente era un Labor muy y muy poderoso. Demasiado incluso.

(Fuwa) No... no puede ser. ¡Ha destruido a los tres Scorpion cómo si nada!

(Controlador 1) ¡Comandante, el coronel está al teléfono!

(Fuwa) -se pone al teléfono- Diga, señor. … Sí, lamento haber fracasado. Pero ese Labor desconocido es demasiado peligroso. … Lo comprendo, señor. … De acuerdo. … A sus órdenes, coronel. -cuelga con cara de enfado-

(Shinobu) Que ocurre.

(Fuwa) -echa un profundo suspiro- Hemos fracasado, Shinobu. Ahora las fuerzas aéreas pasan a tener el protagonismo. Los F-15 bombardearan al Kidush desde el cielo.

Sobre el cielo de Yokohama, una pareja de caza-bombarderos F-15J fija sus miras láser... y dispara un misil aire-tierra sobre el Kidush. Pero el Labor, con sus sistemas de guerra electrónica, despista completamente los sistemas de mira del F-15J. Éste dispara el misil... y acaba impactando a centenares de metros de donde tenía que impactar, sobre un bloque de viviendas que por suerte había sido evacuado, aunque lo destruye completamente. Los F-15J son retirados inmediatamente, para no causar más daños.

(Fuwa) ¿Que ha pasado?

(Controlador 1) Los... los F-15 se retiran, comandante. Han fracasado.

(Fuwa) ¿Que? ¿Cómo que han fracasado? ¿No han podido destruir al Kidush? -pregunta furiosa-

(Controlador 2) Parece ser que han disparado un misil aire-tierra sobre el Labor enemigo. El misil ha acabado impactando a centenares de metros del objetivo, destruyendo por completo un bloque de viviendas que por suerte ya había sido evacuado.

(Shinobu) Menos mal. Pero... ¿Y si no hubiesen evacuado, que?

(Fuwa) ¿Y ahora que van a hacer?

(Shinobu) Una cosa es evidente.

(Fuwa) Te escucho. Que propones.

(Shinobu) Si usamos cualquier arma electrónica, que se guíe por láser, infrarrojos, calor, o que necesite de cualquier clase de elemento electrónico para su funcionamiento... no conseguiremos nada.

(Fuwa) Lo que propones... es destruirlo a la antigua usanza.

(Shinobu) Más o menos.

(Fuwa) Poneos en contacto con el coronel. Comunicad que es inútil cualquier ataque con armas electrónicas sobre el enemigo. Que se desplieguen las unidades motorizadas de artillería autopropulsada, carros de combate e infantería con armamento antitanque.

(Controlador 1) A la orden, comandante.

(Fuwa) No hay más remedio que acabar con él a cañonazos.

(Shinobu) Esperemos que tu plan funcione. Lo malo es que...

(Fuwa) Sí ya lo se. Las críticas sobre las Fuerzas de Autodefensa nos van a llover encima durante días, pero... ya pensaré en eso cuando toque. Ahora hay que detener al Kidush cueste lo que cueste.

Efectivamente, los carros de combate, la artillería autopropulsada, y la infantería motorizada en vehículos blindados o a píe, es movilizada. Cuando el Kidush ya ha salido de la ciudad, y encontrándose en una zona poco habitada y montañosa, sabiendo la posición del Kidush, éste es bombardeado con artillería pesada de 155 milímetros y lanzacohetes múltiples. A distancia, los carros de combate tipo 90 disparan sus cañones de 120 milímetros sobre el Labor, teniendo que prescindir de la mira de precisión electrónica y usar la óptica, ya que no funciona. Y la infantería, con cohetes antitanques. Después de veinte largos minutos de bombardeo, y de dejar arrasada la montaña... el Kidush es destruido. Y su piloto... muerto. En el centro de mando, conocen la noticia.

(Controlador 2) Mensaje del regimiento 143 de infantería motorizada. Misión cumplida. El Labor enemigo ha sido destruido.

(Shinobu) Menos mal. Lo has conseguido, Fuwa.

(Fuwa) ¿En que estado ha quedado el Labor enemigo?

(Controlador 1) Totalmente dañado e irreconocible, comandante. Primero ha sido rodeado por la infantería motorizada y los carros de combate y luego machacado por la artillería y los lanzacohetes durante 20 minutos.

(Fuwa) ¿Alguna baja?

(Controlador 2) Tres vehículos, dos tanquetas y un MBT destruidos, comandante. Y dos carros de combate seriamente dañados. 24 hombres heridos. Pero ninguna baja humana.

(Fuwa) Me alegra oír eso. Bien, la misión ha sido concluida. Permanecer aquí ya no tiene ningún sentido. Inicien la retirada.

(Controlador 1) ¡Sí, comandante!

(Shinobu) Bien... debo marcharme ya. Dentro de dos horas tengo una reunión muy importante en la jefatura superior. Kiichi nos dirá quien está detrás de los atentados... y este ataque que hemos sufrido hoy aquí.

(Fuwa) Me encantaría ir a esa reunión. Pero tendré que redactar mi propio informe de la sucedido. Lo siento.

(Shinobu) Espero que la próxima vez podamos quedar para charlar amistosamente... cómo en los viejos tiempos de estudiantes.

(Fuwa) -sonriendo- Claro, Shinobu. Cuídate mucho, quieres.

(Shinobu) Lo haré. Adiós.

Una hora más tarde, ya de noche, en el hospital en el que está ingresado Asuma, acompañado de Noa, miran incrédulos las noticias de la televisión. La noticia del misterioso y poderoso Labor desconocido que ha atacado en la ciudad de Yokohama se ha extendido rápidamente.

(Televisión) Pueden ver ustedes señoras y señores tele espectadores, el rastro claramente visible de destrucción que el Labor desconocido ha causado en la ciudad de Yokohama. Según han informado las autoridades, el Labor desconocido apareció de repente en el puerto de Yokohama, sobresaliendo de las aguas de la costa, hacía las cinco de la tarde. En un primer momento, ha destruido rápidamente a cinco Labors de construcción que trabajaban en unas obras cercanas. La cuarta sección de vehículos especiales fue desplegada para pararle los pies... pero fue destruida en pocos minutos. Ante semejante demostración de fuerza, se ordenó el despliegue de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa sobre la ciudad y los alrededores. Ni un batallón de Labors de combate Shinohara MTL-07 Scorpion, ni un misil disparado desde un caza-bombardero F-15J, el cual ha destruido un edificio de viviendas de la ciudad, han servido para detener a semejante Labor. Sólo cuando el Labor ha salido de la ciudad, y con un gran despliegue de unidades motorizadas de tanques, artillería, cohetes e infantería, el Labor ha podido ser destruido. La zona montañosa donde se ha producido el combate ha quedado completamente arrasada, aunque no tenemos imágenes, ya que de momento, los periodistas tenemos el acceso prohibido. Los investigadores militares japoneses, y también americanos, están inspeccionando los restos del Labor desconocido en éste preciso momento. Se espera que los ministros del interior y de defensa, den una rueda de prensa por lo sucedido hoy o mañana por la mañana cómo muy tarde. -Noa apaga el televisor-

(Asuma) Noa, lo estaba escuchando.

(Noa) Lo que tienes que hacer es descansar.

(Asuma) Pero Noa, estoy bien. Sólo son cuatro rasguños.

(Noa) Todavía tienes las piernas escayoladas, y estás lleno de vendas. Si apago el televisor es...

(Asuma) Lo se. No quieres que me preocupe. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Todo esto me preocupa mucho.

(Noa) ¿Crees que tiene relación con los atentados?

(Asuma) Seguro que sí. Es demasiada casualidad. Pero ese Labor que ha atacado sin duda es...

(Noa) El Kidush. ¿No?

(Asuma) -visiblemente preocupado- Es increíble. Tres Shinohara MTL-07 Scorpion... el Labor militar japonés más moderno, se enfrentaron a él... y el Kidush los ha derrotado cómo si nada. Realmente el Kidush es una máquina espectacular.

(Noa) Me da igual lo que sea. Lo importante es que al final han destruido ese maldito Labor.

(Asuma) Sí, pero lo que les ha costado. Por lo que han dicho... debe contar con unos sistemas de guerra electrónica extremadamente sofisticados.

(Noa) ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

(Asuma) Después de derrotar a los Scorpion... dispararon un misil aire-tierra desde un caza F-15J de la Fuera Aérea de Autodefensa. Estas armas van guiadas por Láser, por ordenador o por GPS. Nunca fallan. Y sin embargo...

(Noa) El misil impactó a centenares de metros de su blanco. El Kidush lo interfirió. ¿Es eso?

(Asuma) Sí, Noa. Es eso. Los de IRIS han hecho un trabajo excelente, pueden estar muy orgullosos. Aunque tampoco les debe hacer ninguna gracia ver cómo usan el resultado de su trabajo para fines tan barriobajeros.

(Noa) Ya. -le suena su móvil- Oh, vaya. Disculpa, Asuma, me llaman. -se pone- Capitana Shinohara. … Diga, comandante. … ¿Una reunión extraordinaria dentro de una hora? … ¿Queeee? … En la jefatura superior. … ¡Y con el superintendente! … ¡Sí, lo he entendido! … oohhh. Entonces... Goto nos revelará quien está detrás de los atentados y... y también de lo que ha pasado esta tarde. … Sí. … Lo he entendido. Allí estaré, no se preocupe. … Hasta luego, comandante. -cuelga-

(Asuma) ¿Era Shinobu?

(Noa) Si. Lo siento, Asuma. Debo marcharme enseguida. Dentro de una hora tenemos que estar los tres capitanes en la jefatura superior junto a la comandante. Goto nos comunicará por videoconferencia lo que ha descubierto.

(Asuma) ¿Por videoconferencia? Que raro.

(Noa) Resulta que Goto está en Londres.

(Asuma) ohhh en Londres.

(Noa) Allí han detenido... a un pez gordo de las tres eses. Lo ha confesado todo. Goto nos comunicará lo que ha descubierto.

(Asuma) Pero... ¿Por qué os lo tiene que comunicar también a los capitanes? ¿No lo encuentras un poco extraño?

(Noa) ¿Eh? Ahora que lo dices...

(Asuma) Me temo que también os solicita para mandaros una nueva misión.

(Noa) No lo se. Pero ya lo sabremos. Adiós Asuma. Debo dejarte.

(Asuma) Noa.

(Noa) ¿Sí?

(Asuma) Ten mucho cuidado, quieres.

(Noa) -haciendo sonrisa cariñosa- Estate tranquilo. Estaré bien. Adiós.

Justo en ese mismo momento, en la República checa ya era de tarde. Después de varias horas allí abandonado, los dos torturadores de Kurosaki regresan. Traían consigo una maleta pequeña y oscura.

(Klovetz) -con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja y hablándole en tono infantil- ¡Buenas tardes, amigo japonés! ¿Preparado para pasarlo aun mejor? ¡Mira que traemos aquí!

(Hans) -abre un maletín con varias jeringas, y botes con sustancias desconocidas.- Was halten Sie zum ersten Mal verwenden? ¿Pentothal? ¿Flüssiges Chlor? ¿Puls-Beschleuniger Drogen?

(Klovetz) Mmhhh Nicht. Es gibt so viel zur Auswahl. Was würde mein Lehrer gewählt haben?

(Hans) Warum gehen wir nicht fragen, die Japaner? Am Ende des Tages ist ein Geschenk für ihn.

(Klovetz) ja ja ja ja... Ja, gute Idee. Bueno, señor Kurosaki. ¿Que le apetece más?

(Kurosaki) -haciendo risa malvada- … Yo de vosotros rezaría lo que supiese. Pronto van a caer sobre vosotros.

(Klovetz) ¿? ¿Pero de que coño hablas? ¡No te burles de mi, amarillo de mierda! -le pega un fuerte puñetazo- ¡Hans! Jetzt hat mich in einer schlechten Stimmung. Ich habe keine Lust, Zeit mit dieser Scheiße gelb verschwenden. Füllen Sie die Spritze von pentothal, um die Kapazität.

(Hans) Aber ... das kann in wenigen Minuten töten ... und ohne uns mitzuteilen, die informción wir wollen.

(Klovetz) Ich gebe nicht eine Scheiße! Sie tun es!

(Hans) Einverstanden, einverstanden. Sie haben diesen Bastard Sie sind zu sehen. -coge la jeringuilla, y la llena de Pentotal- Hier ist es. Habe ich nicht auch Spaß. -le da la jeringuilla a Klovetz, y se pone retumbado sobre la pared de brazos cruzados para observar cómo Klovetz tortura a Kurosaki-

(Klovetz) Mire, señor Kurosaki. -aprieta la jeringuilla, sacando un chorro de droga. Kurosaki la mira con cara furiosa- Que. ¿Preparado para la diversión?

(Kurosaki) Que te jodan.

(Klovetz) Respuesta equivocada.

Pero entonces... cuando Klovetz está a punto de clavar la jeringuilla sobre el brazo de Kurosaki... ocurre algo que los secuestradores no se esperaban... pero Kurosaki, sí. Hans, el compañero de Klovetz... recibe un disparo en medio de la cabeza que llega desde el exterior, travesando la pared de madera y todo su cráneo. Hans cae desplomado al suelo muerto al instante. Klovetz, no creyéndose lo que ve... se aterroriza. Kurosaki sabía que por fin habían venido a rescatar-le.

(Kurosaki) -con sonrisa malvada en su rostro- Por fin han venido.

(Klovetz) -muy asustado- ¡Hans! Mierda. Ese... ¡Ese maldito japonés me ha engañado! ¡Esto es una puta encerrona!

(Kurosaki) ¿Ah si? ¿Por fin te has dado cuenta que te has metido en la boca del lobo?

(Klovetz) ¿? No... no puede ser. Tú... quien eres. ¡Quien eres en realidad!

Se abre la puerta de la casucha de madera. Entran dos personas. Un hombre asiático alto y corpulento, de cabellos blancos muy cortos y ojos morados de mirada muy fría. Es el Mayor Takahara. Y a su lado... una mujer anciana. Alemana. Al verla, los ojos de Klovetz se abren cómo naranjas. Ve claramente que le han engañado y que todo es un complot hacía él. La mujer en cuestión era Robina Gughlheit, la antigua compañera... y amante de I.N. en la Stasi. Esta miraba a Klovetz con cara de lástima... pero era una mascara. En realidad... le odiaba.

(Takahara) Él es Tadako Kurosaki. Miembro de la Sección 5 de la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional de Japón.

(Klovetz) Mierda. Entonces... eres un agente especial. ¡Nooo! -se saca de la chaqueta una pistola CZ 83 de 9 mm y encañona a Kurosaki por la sien, muy asustado- ¡No! ¡No os acerquéis más! ¡Juro que le vuelo la cabeza a este puto amarillo de mierda!

(Robina) -mirando a Klovetz con cara de desprecio frío- Eres un grandioso cabrón hijo de la gran puta, Klovetz. Siempre lo has sido. Y siempre lo serás hasta el día de tu muerte.

(Klovetz) ¡Cállate! Por qué... ¡Por qué tuviste que ser tú quien se enamorase de él!

(Robina) Te equivocas. Fue él quien se enamoró de mi. Yo era la única persona que podía proporcionarle algo de humanidad. Yo era la única persona con quien Alberth se comportaba realmente cómo un ser humano... porque yo le quise de verdad.

(Klovetz) -muy nervioso y negando con la cabeza- No... no es verdad. ¡Mientes!

(Robina) Él jamás pudo soportarte. Porque él en realidad... jamás quiso aprendices de él. En el fondo, lo poco que le quedaba de su corazón humano, le alentaba constantemente a que no dejara vestigio de si mismo en el mundo. Su yo real era tan malvado, aterrador e inquietante... que a su yo humano le daba terror de pensar que alguien siguiese sus mismos pasos. Por eso... me confesó que en el fondo te odiaba. ¡No quería saber nada de ti!

(Klovetz) -se echa a llorar- No... ¡No es verdad! ¡Él era mi maestro! ¡Todo lo aprendí a su lado!

(Robina) Puedes seguir engañándote a ti mismo. Yo no puedo negar lo que hice entonces. Pero se que el día del juicio final tendré que pagar ante Dios mis terribles crímenes. Pero al menos he llegado a reconocer que lo que hice fue una atrocidad inhumana... y me siento culpable por ello. Jamás en lo poco que me queda de vida, podré perdonarme por lo que hice. Pero tú...

(Klovetz) Eres... ¡Eres una traidora! ¡Has traicionado la memoria de Alberth!

(Robina) ¿Y tú me lo vas a reprochar? Eres un gusano inmundo. Debería matarte aquí y ahora cómo hacía en los viejos tiempos con mis víctimas. Aun no te has dado cuenta que el mundo ha cambiado tanto desde entonces, que ya no tenemos ningún lugar ni nada que hacer en él. La guerra fría terminó hace 20 años, Klovetz. Sólo somos vejestorios de un pasado que nadie recuerda.

(Takahara) Suelte a Kurosaki.

(Klovetz) Que... que queréis de mi.

(Takahara) Quien es el japonés que te ha chivado que Kurosaki iba a venir a Praga. ¡Quien!

(Klovetz) -Asustado ante la amenazadora mirada de Robina- … Es un poli japonés. No me dijo su rango. Pero... pero se llama... se llama Hayao.

(Takahara) ¿Hayao? -hace sonrisa confiada- Perfecto. Ya le tenemos. ¿Que quiere que hagamos con él, señora?

(Robina) Este gusano criminal no se merece otra cosa.

(Klovetz) -riéndose cómo un loco- No me podéis hacer nada. ¡Hacedme algo y le vuelo los sesos a vuestro amigo!

(Takahara) -aproximando la boca al cuello del abrigo, donde había un pequeño transmisor- Adelante, Miyoko.

Entonces Klovetz... recibe un balazo en medio de la frente. Kurosaki se mancha con la sangre de Klovetz, y este cae desplomado al suelo de espaldas. Había muerto al instante.

(Takahara) Buen trabajo, Miyoko. -se aproxima a Kurosaki y lo desliga- ¿Estás bien, Kurosaki?

(Kurosaki) Es el peor chiste que he oído en mi vida. ¿Es que no ves que estoy hecho una mierda?¡Aaahhh! ¡Ten cuidado, joder, que duele!

(Takahara) Lo siento, lo siento. Madre mía, realmente este par de hijos de puta te han dejado hecho un mapa.

(Robina) -mirando con desprecio el cadáver de Klovetz- Adiós, Klovetz. Nos veremos en el infierno.

(Takahara) Realmente tenía un odio visceral por él.

(Robina) Sí. Cuando recibí esa llamada diciéndome que si quería colaborar con vosotros para capturar a Klovetz... no me lo pensé dos veces. Nunca pude soportarlo. Es de esos cerdos asquerosos que jamás se mostró culpable de sus actos en la Stasi. Realmente... siempre fue un cerdo asqueroso. Un sádico... cómo I.N.

(Takahara) Pero cuando mataron a I.N... usted...

(Robina) Me sentí aliviada. Y seguro que una parte de él... también. El mundo no podía seguir estando a merced de sus crímenes.

(Kurosaki) Joder, me duele todo.

(Takahara) ¿Te llevamos a un hospital?

(Kurosaki) No. Sólo estoy un poco mal herido. Llévame al hotel. Un par de días de reposo y estaré cómo nuevo.

(Takahara) Cómo quieras.

(Kurosaki) Oye. Quien le ha disparado...

(Takahara) Ya te lo puedes imaginar.

(Miyoko) -entra en la casucha, sujetando un fusil de precisión _Walther WA 2000_- ¡Kurosaki! ¿Estás bien?

(Kurosaki) Sí, de aquella manera. Buen trabajo, Miyoko. Han sido dos disparos excelentes.

(Miyoko) Gracias por prestarme el arma, señora Robina.

(Robina) No hay de que, joven. Ya he notado que cuando se trata de salvar al señor Kurosaki... pone especial empeño.

(Miyoko) -se sonroja- No... no se a que se refiere. Sólo he hecho mi trabajo para poder liberar a Kurosaki.

(Kurosaki) ¿Vais a dejar estos cadáveres aquí?

(Takahara) Olvídalo. De eso se encargará nuestro jefe. Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es llamarle y confirmarle sus sospechas.

(Kurosaki) Sus sospechas. ¡El traidor de la cúpula policial de Tokio!

(Takahara) Sí. Klovetz recibió instrucciones directas del "infiltrado" en la cúpula policial de Tokio. Y ya nos ha confesado quien es.

(Miyoko) Regresemos a Praga. Hay que comunicárselo al jefe inmediatamente. ¿Puedes andar, Kurosaki?

(Kurosaki) Me jode mucho tener que pedirte esto, pero... ¿Podrías echarme una mano?

(Miyoko) -se sonroja- Cla... claro.

(Kurosaki) Y otra cosa. ¿Que habéis averiguado de las municiones robadas?

(Takahara) No ha hecho falta.

(Kurosaki) ¿Que?

(Takahara) Los servicios secretos alemanes se están ocupando de ello. Parece que...

(Kurosaki) Ya. Konstantin Wildenberg tiene algo que ver.

Una hora más tarde, en Tokio, en el edificio de la Jefatura Superior de Policía, iba a empezar una reunión de muy altos vuelos. Los presentes eran el superintendente, los dos intendentes mayores, la comandante de la división de vehículos especiales (Shinobu), y los capitanes de las secciones 1, 2 y 3 de vehículos especiales (Issao Ota, Noa Shinohara y Takeo Yamazaki). Una pantalla de plasma para el sistema de videoconferencias había sido preparada en la sala. En la pantalla, en un momento dado, aparece Goto. La reunión da comienzo.

(Goto) Buenas noches, damas y caballeros. Antes que nada, quiero mostrar mi mas sincero agradecimiento por haber asistido a esta reunión que he convocado con la máxima urgencia. Cómo Shinobu y la cúpula policial ya saben... ahora mismo me encuentro en Londres, en la sede del IM5.

(Ota) -sobrecogido- ¿Queee?

(Takeo) ¿Ha pasado algo muy importante allí, Goto?

(Noa) Seguro... seguro que tiene que ver con lo que está pasando.

(Superintendente) Estoy convencido que ha hecho grandes descubrimientos referentes al caso que nos ocupa, Goto. Quiero saberlo todo.

(Goto) Sí, señor. Voy a comunicaros tres cosas muy y muy importantes referentes a la investigación extraordinaria... y a las revelaciones que hemos podido saber de un detenido muy importante vinculado a las tres eses que nuestros colegas del IM5 realizaron hace escasas horas en Manchester.

(Takeo) ¿En... en Manchester?

(Noa) ¿Por qué en Manchester?

(Goto) Winston. El principal fabricante británico de Labors militares y policiales, iba a ser destruido. Pero los servicios secretos británicos les seguían la pista muy de cerca. Detuvieron a los que iban a realizar la acción terrorista... y a los que iban a liquidar a la célula terrorista a posteriori. A los "inquisidores". -uno de los dos intendentes echa un sobresalto-

(Superintendente) ¿? ¿Te ocurre algo, Hayao?

(Hayao) No... nada.

(Ota) Por lo tanto, los británicos han detenido a esa panda de asesinos. Entonces... ¿Han cantado?

(Goto) Ya lo creo que han cantado, Ota. Más de lo que os podéis imaginar. Pero vamos por partes. Primero... ahora ya sabemos definitivamente quien está detrás de todo esto. Su origen viene de las tres eses, pero...

(Superintendente) Pero que, señor Goto. ¿Que quiere decir?

(Goto) Que estás cómo tal han dejado de existir.

(Noa) ¿Cómo?

(Shinobu) ¿Que quieres decir con eso, Kiichi?

(Goto) Ese nombre ahora es sólo su tapadera ante el mundo. Se han convertido en algo nuevo. Algo infinitamente más siniestro y oscuro, con objetivos mucho más radicales.

(Takeo) Que objetivos exactamente.

(Goto) Traer la verdad de Dios al mundo.

(Noa) ¿Que? Pero... pero... ¿Que significa eso?

(Ota) Lo mismo digo.

(Goto) Esto es lo que dice el líder de la organización. William K. Thomson. El jefe de las tres eses desde su puesta en marcha por parte de la corporación Schaft en 1996. Cuando esta organización fue disuelta diez años después, la mayoría de sus miembros desaparecieron... para organizar un nuevo grupo terrorista de ideología extrema. O mejor dicho... ultrareligioso.

(Shinobu) Ya veo. Cómo los islamistas.

(Goto) No tiene que ver en realidad. Ellos, o mejor dicho él... lo que quiere es acabar con la existencia de los Labors. Eliminarlos de la faz de la Tierra.

(Ota) ¡Menudo tarado! ¿Cómo se cree ese loco que va a hacer eso?

(Goto) Con los 13 apóstoles. -el intendente Hayao vuelve a echar otro sobresalto-

(Noa) ¿Los... los 13 apóstoles?

(Goto) Cómo ya sabéis... hoy mismo un Labor desconocido y muy poderoso ha atacado en la ciudad de Yokohama. La cuarta sección de vehículos especiales ha sido movilizada para detenerle. Pero no han conseguido nada. Han sido derrotados en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Posteriormente... las fuerzas de autodefensa han sido movilizadas sobre la ciudad. Tres Scorpion del ejército se enfrentaron a él... y también fueron derrotados. Luego lo intentó la fuerza aérea... y también fracasó. Finalmente, no hubo más remedio que aislar el Labor en una zona montañosa y deshabitada... y machacarlo con artillería y cohetes durante más de un cuarto de hora sin parar.

(Noa) Es decir... no se... que las armas electrónicas no son eficaces contra ese Labor. Contra... contra el Kidush.

(Ota) O_o Has dicho el Kidush!?

(Takeo) No me lo puedo creer. ¿Cómo han podido hacerse con un Labor militar de última generación del que ni siquiera se ha fabricado una sola unidad?

(Goto) En realidad... en este entierro la corporación Schaft tiene una vela.

(Superintendente) ¿La... la corporación Schaft, Goto?

(Goto) Sí, señor. Un contacto del Mosad me informó hace unos días de que la información del Kidush había sido robada mediante un ataque informático. Y que éste se perpetró desde... Frankfurt, Alemania.

(Takeo) Donde se encuentra la sede central de la corporación Schaft, que fue volada hace dos días. No lo entiendo, Goto. ¿Que sentido tiene esto? ¿Roban la información del Kidush y al mismo tiempo hacen volar por los aires su propia sede? Espere. Tal vez...

(Ota) ¿Tal vez lo han hecho para desviar la atención del robo de la información del Kidush? Vaya con Wildenberg. Ese hombre no tiene ningún escrúpulo.

(Shinobu) Eso significa... que entre la corporación Schaft y las tres eses sigue habiendo vinculación. Colaboraron en este atentado.

(Goto) Sí... en un principio. Pero la cosa se les ha ido de las manos. Ahora las tres eses se han lanzado a la destrucción indiscriminada. Han desobedecido a sus antiguos amos... y ahora van a destruirles. Cómo a todas las industrias de los Labors.

(Noa) -enfadada- ¡Pues no pienso permitirlo! ¡Cómo vuelvan a hacerlo... Cómo vuelvan a hacerle algo a mi Asuma... ¡Lo pagarán muy caro!

(Ota) Noa... -sonríe- ¡Bien dicho!

(Goto) Ahora paso al segundo punto. Hace unos días... -mirando al intendente Hayao- envié "tres" de mis agentes a la República Checa para que investigasen el robo de la munición y los explosivos fabricados por la corporación Schaft.

(Superintendente) ¿? ¿Tres agentes? ¿No nos comunicó que envió sólo a uno?

(Goto) Luego se lo explico, señor. Bueno... se lo puedo explicar ahora, no importa. En realidad eso lo ha investigado el servicio secreto alemán, y también las autoridades checas. Hartas de las negativas y las evasivas de la corporación Schaft en esta investigación, decidieron trabajar conjuntamente y averiguar así el por qué de esas negativas de Schaft en colaborar. Lo que han descubierto es realmente impresionante. Quien está detrás del robo de la munición y los explosivos... es efectivamente, las tres eses.

(Noa) Las tres eses. ¿Que demonios pretenderán?

(Goto) Y ahora viene lo segundo más peludo del asunto. El tercer punto. La organización de las tres eses había conseguido infiltrar en el último año y medio a algunos de sus colaboradores o miembros directos en las organizaciones de inteligencia estadounidenses. He sabido que en las últimas 48 horas, estos han sido descubiertos y arrestados. -el intendente Hayao otra vez da un sobresalto-

(Superintendente) ¿Te encuentras bien, Hayao? Haces mala cara.

(Hayao) -nervioso y sudoroso- No... no me pasa nada, superintendente.

(Goto) Y también en más sitios. En policías. Agencias de inteligencia de medio mundo... y también... en la cúpula policial de Tokio. -todos se quedan absolutamente consternados al oír aquello-

(Shinobu) No... no puede ser.

(Ota) ¿Tenemos un traidor entre nuestras filas?

(Takeo) ¿Quien es, Goto?

(Goto) Me alegra que me lo preguntes, Takeo. Porque... -mirando fijamente y muy serio al Mayor Hayao- he descubierto el "infiltrado" en la alta cúpula policial de Tokio. Es usted... ¡Intendente Koichiro Hayao!

La consternación y sorpresa total se apoderan de la sala. Hayao ha sido descubierto. Éste, muy nervioso y sudoroso, se ve acorralado por las miradas de los demás presentes en la sala.

(Hayao) -se levanta de su silla, muy nervioso y sudoroso- ¡No! ¡No es verdad! ¡Miente!

(Goto) Debo confesarle, señor Hayao... que no me extraña nada.

(Superintendente) Hayao... no. Cómo has podido.

(Goto) En los últimos 10 años... curiosamente siempre ha sido usted quien ha puesto todas las trabas imaginables a la División de vehículos especiales. El que impidió más de un año que la primera sección pudiese renovar sus Labors. El que después de los hechos del accidente del puente de la bahía, en 2002, volvió a colocar a los Ingram a la segunda sección e impidió que sus Labors fuesen renovados. Y sobre todo... el que después del accidente clasificado 2003, se convirtió en el máximo instigador para que mi mujer... la entonces capitana de la primera sección Shinobu Nagumo, fuese expulsada con la excusa de su inestabilidad emocional.

(Hayao) ¡No! ¡Todo eso que dice son mentiras!

(Goto) Señor Hayao... tengo pruebas. Claras e irrefutables. Pero la principal prueba; la más espinosa y contundente... es que usted en persona ordenó que el único agente que comuniqué que iba a ir a Praga... fuese secuestrado y torturado en cuando llegase a la República Checa. Y así ocurrió. Pero... admito que en esto hice un "pequeño" engaño. Comuniqué a la alta cúpula policial que enviaría en esa misión a un solo hombre... con el nombre auténtico pero una identidad falsa. Y parece que su asesino a sueldo... picó el anzuelo.

(Hayao) -aun más nervioso. Cayéndole gotas de sudor frío por la cara y con cara de susto- No... no... no puede ser.

(Goto) Sí, señor Hayao. Envíe tres hombres. Los otros dos han liberado a mi agente. Han hecho cantar a sus asesinos a sueldo... y dijeron su nombre. Koichiro Hayao. -entran en la sala dos agentes de la sección 5, Chiyose y Kosuke, dispuestos a arrestar a Hayao- Lo siento de veras, señor Hayao. Pero se ha terminado el juego.

(Superintendente) No me lo puedo creer. Cómo has podido deshonrarnos de esta forma. ¡Eres una vergüenza para el cuerpo de Policía!

(Hayao) Cállese. ¡Cállese! -se saca un revólver Smith & Wesson Modelo 36, coge al superintendente por el cuello y le encañona la sien. Todos se levantan de sus sillas estupefactos ante lo que pasa... pero Goto se mantiene imperturbable. Chiyose y Kosuke desenfundan sus armas y apuntan a Hayao- ¡No os acerquéis! ¡Lo juro! ¡Juro que le vuelo la cabeza a este viejo de mierda! ¡Alejaos!

(Superintendente) No lo hagas, Hayao. No te atreverás. No empeores más la situación todavía.

(Hayao) -hace risa de loco- Estoy ya hasta los cojones de ti, maldito viejo de mierda. Sí. ¡De todos! ¡Él acabará con todos vosotros!

(Goto) Estás rodeado, Hayao. ¿Que vas a sacar de hacer esto? Lo único que vas a conseguir es que te maten de una forma estúpida y hablen de ti uno o dos días en la prensa amarilla. A nadie le importa en realidad lo que hagas o lo que dejes de hacer.

(Hayao) ¡Cállate, hijo de puta! ¡Vosotros dos, tirad las armas! ¡Por Dios, tirad las armas o le vuelo la cabeza al superintendente! ¡Venga!

Chiyose y Kosuke tiran las pistolas al suelo y se echan para atrás con las manos arriba. Pero entonces... entra Kanuka en la sala. Con mirada muy seria y fría, hasta que se planta ante Hayao que sigue teniendo al superintendente cogido del cuello y con revólver encañonado en su sien.

(Hayao) ¿Eh? ¡Quien eres tú! No... ¡No te acerques, maldita puta! ¡Un paso más y le vuelo la cabeza a este viejo de mierda! -Kanuka desenfunda su Colt M1911 y apunta directamente en la frente de Hayao- ¿Que? No... ¡no me apuntes, puta! ¡Te juro que le vuelo la cabeza!

Entonces... Ota se levanta de su silla, se pone a andar por la sala, también con cara muy seria. Se pone al lado de Kanuka, desenfunda su SIG Sauper P220... y apunta también directamente en medio de la frente de Hayao. Este, agasajado por Kanuka y Ota, mirándoles con cara muy seria, y apuntándoles con sus pistolas, hacen que Hayao se cague de miedo y se asuste todavía más.

(Goto) Vaya vaya vaya. Está usted en una situación muy y muy complicada, señor Hayao. Le advierto que el matrimonio Ota son excelentes tiradores. Donde ponen el ojo... ponen la bala. No les haga perder la paciencia y que le maten de una forma estúpida. Termine con esto de una vez.

(Hayao) -cada vez más asustado-... no... no... no por favor. No... de... de acuerdo.

Hayao se separa del superintendente, y deja de encañonarle... se posa sobre la pared, se le cae el revólver de la mano, y se echa a llorar.

(Goto) Chiyose, Kosuke. Llevaos-lo.

(Chiyose) A la orden, jefe. -junto a Kosuke, levantan a Hayao del suelo. Lo esposan, y se lo llevan-

(Hayao) Lo siento, señor. -mirando al superintendente-

(Superintendente) No quiero volver a verte nunca más, maldito traidor.

Antes de llevárselo definitivamente... Hayao se para un segundo mirando a Shinobu... y esta le suela una mirada de desprecio hacía Hayao. Kosuke empuja a Hayao y se lo llevan detenido. Pero la reunión... aun no había terminado.

(Goto) Bueno... ahora ya no tenemos "esquiroles" dentro de la Policía que puedan filtrar nada. Por favor... sentaos. La reunión no ha terminado.

(Superintendente) ¿Aun no, señor Goto? ¿Hay más todavía? -frotándose el cuello que aun le dolía-

(Goto) Ya lo creo, superintendente. Lo más importante y serio... viene ahora. En especial a vosotros; los capitanes de la división de vehículos especiales.

(Noa) A... ¿A nosotros?

(Ota) ¿Que quiere decir, señor Goto?

(Takeo) Tal vez...

(Goto) Veo que la capitana Yamazaki ya intuye algo. La importante detención que el IM5 realizó en Manchester, cómo ya os he dicho anteriormente, ha cantado cómo un canario. Lo más importante, por lo visto... aun está por venir. Y con lo que ha pasado hoy... ya nos podemos hacer una idea de lo que nos espera.

(Ota) ¿Hoy? O_o Agh

(Sinobu) El ataque del Labor desconocido en Yokohama... del Kidush ¿Es eso?

(Kanuka) Jefe Goto. Es... ¿Es uno de los "apóstoles"?

(Takeo) ¿Los apóstoles?

(Goto) Sí. Los trece apóstoles. El jefe de las tres eses, William K. Thomson, hace uso de la historia del nuevo testamento.

(Takeo) La última cena... en la que Jesucristo cenó con los 12 apóstoles y reveló quien sería el que le traicionaría a los romanos.

(Goto) Sí. Bien visto, Takeo. En este caso... los apóstoles son 13. Y parece ser, que hoy mismo, en Yokohama... hemos sufrido el ataque del trece apóstol. El descarriado.

(Ota) El trece apóstol. Ese Labor han conseguido destruirlo... pero les ha costado muchísimo.

(Noa) Pero... ¿Nos tendremos que enfrontar a los 12 apóstoles restantes?

(Goto) Sí... aunque no aquí.

(Superintendente) ¿? ¿A que se refiere a que no se tendrán que enfrentar aquí? ¿Quiere decir que está fuera de nuestra jurisdicción?

(Goto) Sí señor. De eso se trata. El detenido, que por cierto, se llama Ferguson, confesó donde y cuando, los 12 apóstoles van a atacar exactamente. Y no será en Japón.

(Superintendente) -suspira- Menos mal.

(Goto) Aun así... requerirán de nuestra ayuda.

(Shinobu) No seas tan remolón, Kiichi. ¡Ve al grano!

(Goto) De acuerdo, Shinobu. No hace falta que te pongas así. Dentro de tres días, los 12 Kidush en poder de las tres eses... atacaran en grupos de cuatro en tres grandes ciudades occidentales. Nueva York...

(Kanuka) ¿Que? Shit.

(Goto) Londres...

(Ota) En Londres.

(Goto) Y finalmente, en París.

(Takeo) Paris... capitán Kuron.

(Superintendente) Si es así, Goto, nosotros ya no pintamos nada aquí. ¿Por qué tenemos que intervenir?

(Goto) Señor... piense un poco. Con toda probabilidad van a atacar en el centro de estas grandes ciudades. Y por lo tanto...

(Kanuka) Una intervención militar queda descartada, ya que los daños materiales y también humanos serían demasiado grandes.

(Shinobu) Eso es verdad. Sólo hay que ver lo que ha pasado esta tarde en Yokohama.

(Goto) Por eso, Shinobu... me gustaría que organizáramos el plan de actuación ante esta emergencia internacional.

(Shinobu) De acuerdo. Te escucho.

(Goto) El plan es el siguiente. Noa... Ota... Takeo... cada una de vuestras secciones será movilizada a una de las tres ciudades. Colaboraréis y prestaréis apoyo a las secciones de Patlabors de dichas ciudades. -los tres capitanes se quedan impresionados al oír esto-

(Noa) Pero... Goto... ¿Tendremos que enfrentarnos nosotros a esos Labors tan poderosos?

(Goto) Noa... hablando así no pareces tú. Se que eres una experta en la improvisación en combate. Que tú, Takeo, eres una excelente estratega, y seguro que se te ocurre algo para acabar con ellos. Y tú, Ota, bueno... no te rindes nunca, eres imperturbable y tienes una fuerza de voluntad inagotable. Vosotros, la división de vehículos especiales de Tokio... sois la mejor del mundo. Si ayudáis a las policías de Londres, Nueva York y París a acabar con los 12 apóstoles y evitar que destruyan todos los Labors que se encuentren en esas ciudades... el plan de William K. Thomson, fracasará.

(Shinobu) Por lo tanto... debemos pararles allí.

(Goto) Debéis saber... que ya me he puesto en contacto con las autoridades de dichas metrópolis. Y también con las Fuerzas de Autodefensa. Estos últimos os proporcionarán equipos y armas especiales para los Zeus.

(Ota) ¡Ooohhhh! ¿Nos van a dar chalecos de blindaje especiales, municiones especiales para nuestras armas y blindajes magnéticos para evitar que nuestros sistemas electrónicos sean interferidos por el Kidush?

(Goto) Bingo, Ota. Las has acertado de lleno.

(Ota) ¡Fantástico!

(Shinobu) Pero ahora... hay que decidir donde irán cada una de las secciones.

(Goto) Ya lo he decidido, Shinobu.

(Shinobu) ¿Ya? Eres insufrible. Siempre tan meticuloso.

(Goto) Capitán Ota... la primera sección, con el teniente Richardson, y los oficiales Hato y Sonoko... iréis a Londres con vuestros cuatro Zeus a apoyar a la Policía Metropolitana de Londres.

(Ota) A Londres. ¿Por qué mi sección? Oh... es por Richardson. ¿Verdad?

(Goto) Sí. Resulta que quien dirige los Patlabors londinenses, es un viejo amigo de Richardson. En fin, es una historia larga y ahora no hay tiempo. Noa.

(Noa) Diga, señor Goto.

(Goto) Tú, con la segunda sección, iréis a Nueva York. Junto a Hiromi, Chikawa, Bado, Watanabe y Miyazaki, con vuestros cuatro Zeus. Prestaréis apoyo al Departamento de Policía de Nueva York.

(Noa) Espere un momento. ¿Por qué con los cuatro? ¿Tenemos que llevarnos también el cuarto Labor de reserva?

(Goto) Exacto. Una de las claves de la estrategia será la superioridad numérica respecto al enemigo. Y eso también implicará, que cada una de las secciones necesitareis un piloto extra. Podéis solicitarlo a uno de vuestros tenientes... o hacerlo vosotros mismos.

(Noa) Vaya...

(Kanuka) Si es así... jefe Goto.

(Goto) Dime, Kanuka.

(Kanuka) Solicito permiso para acompañar a la segunda sección en su misión a Nueva York.

(Goto) Ya veo. Quieres ayudar a tus antiguos compañeros en tu antiguo hogar. ¿Eh?

(Kanuka) Yes. Si no irán algo despistados. Nueva York es muy grande.

(Goto) Shinobu?

(Shinobu) Permiso concedido, Kanuka. Prestarás apoyo a la segunda sección en Nueva York.

(Kanuka) Gracias, comandante.

(Goto) Y finalmente...

(Takeo) Sí, Goto. Lo se. Yo iré a Paris. Ha hecho muy bien.

(Goto) La tercera sección, seréis movilizados en la capital francesa. El capitán Kuron de la sección Labor de la Gendarmería de Paris, te está esperando impaciente.

(Takeo) Kuron... que bien. Después de tantos años volveré a verle.

(Goto) Eso es todo. Quiero haceros una última advertencia. Dentro de tres días os espera la más dura de todas las batallas a las que nos hayamos enfrentado nunca. Y además... lejos de vuestra casa y de las personas que queréis. Pero lo hacemos para evitar una catástrofe. Para evitar que el Labor más poderoso del mundo... destruya tres grandes ciudades y de pasada... a los Labors. ¿Tenéis algo que decir al respecto?

(Takeo, Ota y Noa) ¡No se lo permitiremos! ¡Les detendremos!

(Goto) Así me gusta. Mañana a primera hora presentaos con todos vuestros Labors, vehículos, e integrantes en la base aérea militar de Hakiuri. Allí, todos los aviones de transporte Labor de la unidad de Labors paracaidistas del ejército, los C-4, os trasladarán hasta bases aéreas militares cercanas a dichas ciudades... y os pondréis en contacto con las secciones de Patlabors de Nueva York, Londres y París. ¿Lo habéis entendido?

(Takeo, Ota y Noa) ¡Sí, señor!

(Goto) Perfecto. Marchaos y preparaos. Aquí termina nuestra reunión. ¡Ah! Y una última cosa. Os deseo muchísima suerte, de verdad. -se corta la comunicación-

(Superintendente) Bien, comandante. Ya lo ha oído. Espero que esta operación internacional salga a la perfección. No permita que nos derroten. Que la división de vehículos especiales de la Jefatura Superior de Policía de Tokio... demuestre que es la mejor del mundo.

(Shinobu) Sí, señor. -saludando al superintendente con sonrisa confiada-

Pasada la noche, a las siete de la mañana, en la base aérea militar japonesa de Hakiuri, los doce traílers de las secciones 1, 2 y 3 de la división de vehículos especiales, con sus Labors a bordo, los correspondientes vehículos de mando... y todos sus integrantes llegan allí. Una docena de aviones de transpore de la JSDF C-4 ya estaban allí esperando para cargar los tráilers y los vehículos de mando. Antes de partir, los traes capitanes hacen reunir a todos los miembros de las tres secciones.

(Noa) Bien, muchachos. Escuchadme muy atentamente. Dentro de pocos minutos partiremos hacía la misión más difícil, dura y complicada a la que nos hayamos enfrentado jamás.

(Ota) En esta misión... cada uno de vosotros deberá dar lo mejor de si mismos. Luchar con todas vuestras fuerzas. Pensando en derrotar al enemigo más cruel al que nunca nos hayamos enfrentado. Y para defender a los ciudadanos, aunque sean extranjeros... de esos malditos terroristas.

(Takeo) Debéis saber una cosa. Esta operación ha sido ideada por Goto, el jefe de la sección 5 de la NNSA. Debemos derrotar a 12 Labors IRIS Mk 30 Kidush los cuales no sabemos quien o cuando se los han proporcionado. Sabed que es el Labor militar más poderoso del mundo. De hecho... ni siquiera aun ha entrado en servicio en el ejército de Israel. Pero no os dejéis asustar y amedrentar. Las fuerzas de Autodefensa nos proporcionarán blindajes especiales para nuestros Labors, tanto para proyectiles cómo para evitar las interferencias. Y también...

(Ota) Municiones especiales.

(Chikawa) Disculpe la pregunta, capitán Ota. ¿A que municiones especiales se refiere en concreto?

(Richardson) ¿Está hablando tal vez... de municiones de uranio empobrecido?

(Watanabe) ¿Queeee?

(Bado) ¡Que pasada!

(Chikawa) ¿Están locos? Esa munición es para tanques, no para Labors.

(Noa) Precisamente por eso, teniente Chikawa. ¿Recordáis lo sucedido ayer en Yokohama?

(Miyazaki) ¡Sí! ¡El Labor misterioso que atacó y destruyó completamente a la cuarta sección! ¡Ahh! ¡No puede ser!

(Howa) ¿Nos vamos a enfrentar al mismo Labor?

(Nobuo) Sí. Pero cómo nos ha dicho...

(Tadawa) Nos enfrentaremos a ese cabronazo... multiplicado por doce.

(Sonoko) Dios.

(Richardson) Estate tranquila, Sonoko. No nos pasará nada.

(Noa) Antes que nada, comunicaremos las asignaciones. Nosotros, la segunda sección, y con la ayuda de Kanuka... -al lado de Noa y sonriéndole- iremos a Nueva York. Apoyaremos a los Labors del departamento de Policía de Nueva York para derrotar a los cuatro Kidush que serán allí enviados.

(Watanabe) O_o A Nueva York!?

(Bado) ¡Que pasada! ¡Alucinante!

(Miyazaki) ¬ ¬ Parecéis críos. ¡Haced el favor de comportaros, esto es muy serio!

(Ota) Nosotros, la primera sección, iremos a Londres. Apoyaremos a los Labors de la Policía metropolitana de Londres a detener a los cuatro Kidush que serán enviados a esa ciudad.

(Richardson) -haciendo sonrisa triste- Bien. Es el mejor sitio donde podría ir la primera sección.

(Sonoko) ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

(Hato) ¿Cómo que por qué? Es la capital de su país.

(Sonoko) aahhh... Andrew...

(Richardson) De acuerdo, capitán. Cómo dijo Winston Churchill tras el milagro de Dunkerke... "No cesaremos ni fracasaremos. Iremos hasta el fin. Combatiremos en Francia, combatiremos en los mares y océanos, combatiremos con creciente confianza y nuestra fuerza crecerá en el aire. Defenderemos nuestra isla, sea cual sea el costo, combatiremos en las playas, combatiremos en el terreno de los desembarcos, combatiremos en los campos y en las calles, combatiremos en las montañas. ¡Jamás nos rendiremos!" -todos aplauden. Richardson se pone la mano en el cogote y se sonroja, sonriendo- Vale vale, me he entusiasmado un poco.

(Hato) ¡Bien dicho, sí señor!

(Sonoko) -besa a Richardson en la mejilla- Buen discurso. Has estado genial.

(Takeo) Venga, chicos, calmaos. Finalmente, nosotros, la tercera sección... iremos a París. Apoyaremos a la sección de Labors de la Gendarmería de París. Dejad que os recuerde... que nosotros contamos con los Blackmoon. Y además de mi inestimable ayuda, contaremos con el apoyo del capitán Joseph Kuron.

(Howa) Joseph Kuron... ¿Quien es ese francés?

(Tadawa) Tonta. Entre 2001 y 2002, nuestra capitana participó en un año de intercambio cómo piloto de Labors en la Gendarmería de Paris. Allí conoció a este hombre. Es el controlador de Labors mas veterano del mundo. Lleva casi 20 años de experiencia a sus espaldas.

(Nobuo) Con dos estrategas tan geniales, tendremos las espaldas bien cubiertas.

(Noa) Eso es todo. ¿Alguna pregunta?

(Todos) ¡No, capitana!

(Ota) Perfecto. Partimos dentro de 15 minutos. Si tenéis que llamar a alguien o despediros de alguien... ahora es el momento de hacerlo.

Hiromi y Takeo se ponen a charlar de lado de los demás.

(Hiromi) Vaya. Así que te marchas a París. Te deseo mucha suerte, cariño.

(Takeo) Estoy algo preocupada.

(Hiromi) ¿Por la operación?

(Takeo) No. Por nuestro hijo. Me sabe mal tener que estar sin verlo tantos días.

(Hiromi) -le pone una mano en el hombro y le sonríe- No pasa nada, cariño. Kozue estará muy bien. Ve a París... ¡Y dales una lección!

(Takeo) -sonríe- Gracias, Hiromi. Y vosotros en Nueva York, demostrad de lo que sois capaces.

(Hiromi) Sí. Te quiero, Takeo.

(Takeo) Yo también. -se besan y se abrazan-

Kanuka habla con Noa.

(Noa) ¿Estás preocupada por algo?

(Kanuka) No. Sólo que... me siento algo mal por tener que dejar a Rei sola tantos días, sin que sepa nada de sus padres.

(Noa) No te preocupes. Está con el viejo Sakaki, así que no tenéis que preocuparos por nada. Vuestra hija estará estupendamente.

(Kanuka) ¿Y tú cómo lo llevas?

(Noa) ¡Bien! ¡Muy bien! Daisuke y Chiharu están con Jitsuyama, o cómo le llaman, "el tío Jitsu". Aunque... quien me preocupa, es Asuma. No le he dicho nada para no preocuparle demasiado.

(Kanuka) Te entiendo.

(Ota) ¡Kanuka!

(Kanuka) ¡Isao! ¿Querías algo?

(Noa) Será mejor que os deje solos un momento. Hasta luego. -se marcha para subir a su avión-

(Ota) Sólo quiero decirte una cosa, cariño. Bueno... en realidad quiero decirte dos.

(Kanuka) Dime.

(Ota) Machacad a esos Labors en Nueva York.

(Kanuka) A ti no hace falta que te lo diga. Siendo el capitán de la primera sección, es evidente que vas a actuar así.

(Ota) -sonríe- Sí, ya. Y también...

(Kanuka) Yes? -mirando a Ota con cara amorosa-

(Ota) Ten muchísimo cuidado, por favor. Vuelve sana y salva a casa.

(Kanuka) Tú también, Isao. -se abrazan y se besan-

(Takeo) ¡Venga! ¡Nos vamos! ¡Todo el mundo a sus aviones!

En pocos minutos, los aviones despegan en dirección a Nueva York, Londres y Paris. Se iban a enfrentar a la más dura batalla a la que la división de vehículos especiales de Tokio, y nuestros protagonistas, se habían enfrentado jamás. Una batalla que determinaría el futuro de los Labors... y el suyo propio.


	4. Batalla internacional (1ª parte)

**Capítulo 4. Batalla internacional. Primera Parte. **

Han pasado únicamente 12 horas. Después de un largo vuelo, los cuatro aviones de transporte Labor C-4 de las JSDF que llevaban los vehículos, Labors y miembros de la segunda sección, aterrizan en la base aérea de las Fuerzas Aéreas de los Estados Unidos de Stewart, muy cerca de Nueva York. Allí era de noche. Antes de aterrizar, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos con la vista de la ciudad de los rascacielos iluminada.

Los aviones japoneses aterrizan en la base militar norteamericana. Los tráilers con los Zeus a bordo y los dos vehículos de mando son descargados de los aviones. El mini coche patrulla de la capitana se había quedado en Tokio. La capitanía de la operación sería compartida con las autoridades locales, y por tanto, ellos proporcionarían los medios que faltaban... y también se encargarían del mantenimiento de los Labors de la segunda sección de Tokio. Shige y unos pocos mecánicos también habían ido con ellos. Había ordenado a algunos de sus más directos subordinados que acompañaran a la primera sección a Londres y a la tercera sección a París.

Todavía en la base de Stewart, todos los oficiales y tenientes de la segunda sección, y también los mecánicos, se ponen firmes y en formación para escuchar las órdenes de la capitana Noa Shinohara, con Kanuka a su lado.

(Noa) Bien, chicos. Ya estamos en Nueva York. Se supone que ahora deberían venir a recibirnos los del departamento de Policía de Nueva York, pero... no veo a nadie.

(Kanuka) -con sonrisa confiada en su cara- No te impacientes, Noa. Ahora estáis en América. Aquí las cosas funcionan distinto. ¿Do you understand?

(Noa) -cabreándose un poco con Kanuka- Oye, Kanuka. Ya se que ahora estamos en tu país natal. Pero eso no te da derecho a cuestionar mis instrucciones. Aquí las órdenes las doy yo. ¿Entendido?

(Kanuka) Yes sir.

(Bado) Capitana. ¿Vamos a tener que estar mucho rato en esta base militar?

(Chikawa) Es una lástima que no pueda quedarme a ver esos F-16 que tienen ahí alineados.

(Hiromi) ¡Chikawa! No hemos venido por diversión. Si no a...

(Miyazaki) A pararles los pies a los Kidush que van a atacar en Nueva York... si la información es cierta.

(Watanabe) Ya te gustaría a ti. Así sería una falsa alarma... y podrías hacer turismo por Nueva York por todo el morro.

(Miyazaki) -exclama enfadada a Watanabe- ¡Cállate, idiota! ¡Esto no es para reírse!

(Noa) ¿Seguro que Goto les ha informado que íbamos a venir?

(Kanuka) No te impacientes, Noa. Mira. ¿Ves que te decía?

En esto que por fin se planta ante ellos un coche patrulla _Ford Crown Victoria_ del NYPD con las luces y la sirena encendida. Del coche se bajan un hombre del asiento del conductor, grande y corpulento, con coleta, casi un doble de Steaven Seagel. Y a su lado, una mujer de cabellos rubios rizados, ojos verdes y sonrisa agradable. Los dos llevaban el uniforme de la división de vehículos especiales del Departamento de Policía de Nueva York, de azul oscuro y naranja "butano". Al ver la chica... la cara de Kanuka se ilumina. Se lanza sobre la mujer rubia y se abrazan sonrientes. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían. Ella era Julie Ormond, antigua compañera y subordinada de Kanuka cuando su época en la sección Patlabor 8 del NYPD. Ahora Julie era capitana y dirigía la sección 3. El hombre que iba a su lado, era un teniente, llamado Frank Petrorius.

(Kanuka) -muy alegre y contenta- ¡Julie! ¡Cuanto tiempo! Me alegro muchísimo de verte. Estás genial. ¡Y eres capitana!

(Julie) Muchas gracias, Kanuka. Hace ya dos años que soy capitana. Estás igual que cuando te marchaste. Y lo digo en serio.

(Kanuka) Gracias. Una cosa. Al final con ese chico...

(Julie) ¿Hudson? ¡Sí! Nos casamos hace 4 años. ¡Y ya tenemos dos hijos!

(Kanuka) Caray. Separados por miles de kilómetros y un océano... pero tan semejantes. ¡Oh! Y quien está contigo...

(Julie) Es el teniente Frank Petrorius. Mi subalterno.

(Frank) Encantado de conocerte, Kanuka. Julie me ha hablado mucho de ti. La implacable teniente hawaiana Kanuka Clancy.

(Kanuka) Ya hace años que no soy Kanuka Clancy. Me llamo Kanuka Ota.

(Julie) Ya lo se. Estás casada y tienes una hija de 5 años muy y muy bonita.

(Kanuka) Sí, tienes razón. Me tuve que marchar a Japón para empezar una nueva vida... y conseguí encontrar la felicidad. Oh... supongo que a quien realmente buscas es a ella. La capitana Noa Shinohara, de la segunda sección de vehículos especiales.

(Julie) De acuerdo. -haciendo el saludo militar a Noa, y esta le responde- Capitana. Soy la capitana Julie Hudson, de la sección 3 de Patlabors del Departamento de Policía de Nueva York. Encantada de conocerla. Bienvenidos a Estados Unidos.

(Noa) Muchas gracias. ¿Puedo tratarte de tú?

(Julie) Claro. Ahora estáis en América. No es necesario que seáis tan formales cómo en Japón. No nos quedemos aquí en medio de esta base militar. Subid a vuestros vehículos. Os guiaremos hasta nuestras instalaciones.

(Noa) De acuerdo. ¡Bien, chicos, a vuestros vehículos! ¡Nos marchamos de aquí!

(Todos) ¡Sí, capitana!

La caravana de vehículos de la segunda sección, es guiada por el coche patrulla de Julie. Circulando por las enormes autopistas propias de una gran metrópoli estadounidense, los demás coches les ceden el paso. Traviesan el puente de Brooklyn. Finalmente llegan al hangar y central de la división de vehículos especiales del Departamento de Policía de Nueva York, situadas en el distrito del Bronx. Era un edificio moderno, nuevo, tan grande cómo el de las seccione de Tokio. Los trailers y los vehículos de mando aparcan en su interior. Al bajar de los vehículos... todos se quedan pasmados al contemplar los Labors que allí tienen. Eran nuevos... y americanos. Los _Paterson CV-21 Liberator_. Pintados de blanco y azul claro, con las grandes letras "NYPD" sobre su pecho, y su escudo en el brazo del Labor. De aspecto muy robusto y sólido, musculoso, ancho. Con un diseño realmente agresivo, o cómo ya era conocido por su apodo en los expertos en Labors, el "Muscle Labor". Shige especialmente sentía una enorme curiosidad por saber más de ese nuevo Labor americano. Julie llama al jefe de mecánicos de allí. Curiosamente, era un tipo semejante a Shige de carácter, es decir, bromista y dicharachero... aunque negro y con peinado afro, llamado Smitson.

(Julie) ¡Smitson! ¡Ven! ¿No te morías de ganas de conocer a la segunda sección de Patlabors de Tokio?

(Smitson) ¡Joder! ¡Ya han llegado!

(Julie) Se un poco más formal, Smitson.

(Smitson) Oh, si, disculpe, capitana. Soy Adam Smitson, el jefe de mantenimiento. Bienvenidos a Nueva York.

(Noa) Gracias. Esto... Shige, seguro que tú y Smitson tenéis mucho de que hablar. ¿Verdad?

(Shige) Claro. Encantado de conocerte, Smitson. Yo soy el jefe de mecánicos de las seccione de Tokio. Vaya... -mirando impresionado- Estos... estos son...

(Smitson) Sí. Bonitos, eh.

(Bado) ¡Que pasada! ¡Son los Patlabors americanos!

(Hiromi) Se nota que son nuevos. Están relucientes.

(Chikawa) Y tienen pinta de ser muy robustos.

(Julie) Exacto. Os presento los Paterson CV-21 Liberator. El nuevo Labor policial de diseño y fabricación 100% norteamericana.

(Miyazaki) Sí. Por hacer un símil... un Toyota o un Lexus son mucho más fiables y duraderos; pero un Mustang o un Corvette molan mucho más.

(Watanabe) Mírala que lista ella.

(Miyazaki) ¬ ¬ Serás idiota.

(Noa) No quiero peleas estúpidas, chicos. Comportaos.

(Todos) ¡Sí, capitana!

(Kanuka) Caray. Cuando te conocí hace 10 años nunca hubiese llegado a pensar que te convertirías en capitana... y que impondrías tú misma la disciplina entre tus hombres.

(Miyazaki) Y mujer.

(Kanuka) Yes.

(Noa) Yo tampoco me lo habría imaginado entonces. Pero ya ves. Aquí me tienes.

(Chikawa) Capitana. Aun faltan dos días para el ataque del enemigo. ¿Que se supone que haremos mientras tanto?

(Noa) Yo y Julie, junto a sus superiores, prepararemos meticulosamente la estrategia. ¿Sabéis ya a lo que nos vamos a enfrentar, Julie?

(Julie) Por supuesto. Mis superiores ya están al tanto. Hoy mismo recibiremos equipos especiales del ejército para nuestros Liberator. Y supongo que vosotros...

(Noa) Lo mismo. Nuestro ejército nos ha proporcionado protecciones y municiones especiales para el combate. -poniéndose seria- Teniendo en cuenta a quien nos vamos a enfrentar... debemos ir lo mejor preparados posible.

(Julie) Pero esto lo discutiremos mañana. Debéis estar cansados y con hambre después de un vuelo de tantas horas.

(Bado) En eso tiene toda la razón. ¡Me muero de hambre!

(Watanabe) ¡Yo también!

(Julie) Cenaremos dentro de una hora. Después, justo al lado de aquí hemos reservado habitaciones para todos vosotros en un hotel muy cercano.

(Noa) Gracias, pero... preferimos dormir aquí con vosotros. En vuestras propias instalaciones.

(Julie) Ya. Es por si el enemigo ataca de golpe. ¿No?

(Noa) Por eso mismo. No podemos relajarnos lo más mínimo. El enemigo podría adelantar sus planes si se entera que hemos venido expresamente a interceptarle.

(Julie) Esto... siento mucha curiosidad. ¿Podrías decirme quien es realmente el "enemigo"?

(Kanuka) Luego te lo cuento, Julie. Pero ahora...

(Bado) ¡Ahora basta ya de charlatanería y vayamos a cenar! ¡Tengo mucha hambre!

(Chikawa) Bado, por Dios. Haz el favor de comportarte. Que van a pensar de nosotros los americanos.

(Miyazaki) ¬ ¬ Sólo con ver las pintas de algunos de vosotros ya ven lo que sois.

(Hiromi) ¡Basta ya! -todos se le quedan mirando- Oh, perdón.

(Kanuka) A propósito, Noa. Hemos venido también con el cuarto Labor de reserva. Hiromi no pilota Labors, y el teniente Chkawa...

(Chikawa) No cuente conmigo. Mi especialidad es la estrategia y el mando, no el pilotaje.

(Noa) Me estás pidiendo de pilotar el cuarto Labor. ¿No es así?

(Kanuka) Yes.

(Noa) Espera. Y por que no...

(Kanuka) ¿Que estás tramando?

(Noa) Kanuka... hagamos esto. Que te parece si yo piloto el cuarto Labor de reserva... y tú me das las instrucciones. ¿Te parece bien?

(Kanuka) -se queda pasmada- ¿Que?

(Noa) Vamos, no me digas que no.

(Kanuka) Está bien. Tú de piloto y yo te daré las órdenes. Cómo en los viejos tiempos.

(Noa) Perfecto.

A parte, estaban Smitson y Shige hablando sobre los Labors.

(Shige) Realmente el Liberator es un Labor impresionante. No sólo tiene pinta de ser muy robusto... si no que lo es.

(Smitson) Vosotros habéis venido con los Zeus. ¿No es así?

(Shige) Sí. Estoy algo asustado. Los Zeus también son Labors de tercera generación cómo los vuestros. Pero son los de la primera oleada; los que aparecieron en 2003. Los vuestros son mucho más recientes.

(Smitson) Eso da igual.

(Shige) ¿Cómo que da igual? -extrañado-

(Smitson) Recuerdo cuando entré aquí cómo aprendiz hace 9 años, en el 99. Entonces no todas las secciones de Patlabors del NYDP teníamos los mismos Labors. Todas equipaban los Schaft M5 Abraham en versión civil, menos una. La sección de la teniente Kanuka Clancy. Ella contaba con los Shinohara AV-98 Ingram de fabricación japonesa. Recuerdo el enfado del jefe de mecánicos de entonces, que se llamaba Linwood, porque el Labor japonés era mucho mejor que el americano. Era más robusto, fiable, potente... el Shinohara le daba 1000 vueltas al de Schaft America. Pero ahora...

(Shige) Ahora los americanos habéis fabricado vuestro propio Labor policial de última generación. ¿Cómo es?

(Smitson) Lleva el característico sistema computador doble de los Labors de Paterson. Su sistema de autobalance es nuevo, muy eficaz y rápido. Sus movimientos son más precisos ya que uno de los ordenadores secundarios se ocupa únicamente de ese aspecto. ¡Ah! Y su armamento consta de una porra eléctrica plegable que lleva en el antebrazo derecho... y una pistola cañón automática _Barret LSW10_ de 50 milímetros.

(Shige) -muy impresionado y con gran gesticulación- ¡De... de 50 milímetros! ¡Que monstruo! ¡Los americanos sois unos bestias!

(Smitson) Bueno... ya sabes que en este país toooodo es a lo grande. Y nuestros Labors no van a ser menos. Pero no te preocupes. Puede que vuestros Zeus empiecen a ser algo viejos; pero siguen siendo Labors excelentes. La verdad es que... si en vez de estos Paterson nos hubieran dado Shinohara's... me hubiese gustado también.

(Shige) Lo que importa es que nuestros Zeus y vuestros Liberator deberán luchar juntos para pararles los pies al Kidush.

(Smitson) Sí... casi me cago encima de miedo cuando me dijeron que nuestro rival va a ser precisamente ese. Vi esta mañana en las noticias de la CBS el ataque que un Labor desconocido y muy poderoso hizo en vuestro país ayer mismo.

(Shige) Lo se. En Yokohama. Y era... el Kidush. Derrotó a tres Zeus de la cuarta sección y tres Labors militares Scorpion de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa.

(Smitson) ¿Que? Joder. Los Shinohara MTL-07 Scorpion. Ese Labor militar japonés es el mejor... después de nuestro Paterson M4 Sherman II, claro. Pero... es increíble. Entonces el Labor que atacó en Japón... ¿Es el Kidush?

(Shige) Efectivamente. Y no nos vamos a enfrentar a uno... si no a cuatro.

(Smitson) Joder. Ahora si que me voy a cagar por la pata abajo.

(Shige) No temas. Con nosotros aquí y vuestra ayuda... les pararemos los pies.

Sólo una hora más tarde, la primera sección aterriza en la base aérea de la RAF de Northholt, muy cerca de Londres. El personal de la base les recibe. Descargan los trailers con los Zeus a bordo y los vehículos de mando. Richardson especialmente tiene una sensación extraña pero agradable. Estar en la capital de su país para llevar a cabo una misión tan importante... junto a la que es muy probable que sea la mujer de su vida, Sonoko Kubo, le hace sentir un hondo orgullo. Al contrario de lo que les pasa a la segunda sección en Nueva York, en Londres ya les estaban esperando en la misma pista de la base militar de la RAF. Ota, Richadson, Sonoko, Hato y los mecánicos que han ido con ellos... se quedan extrañados ante la silueta de un hombre con los faros de un coche patrulla Jaguar X-Type que le iluminan desde atrás. Pero va vestido con el uniforme de capitán de la división de vehículos especiales de la "Metropolitan Police of London", con una boina militar negra, un jersey gris oscuro con hombreras negras, y las insignias de capitán. Éste avanza, se le distingue... y la cara de Richardson se alegra muchísimo. Es Lyonel Murdoch. El antiguo superior de Andrew en sus años en el ejército británico cuando pilotaba los Winston MM-48 Churchill. Un hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos violeta, cara sería pero que nada tenía que ver con su carácter. Él también se alegra mucho de volver a ver a su antiguo teniente.

(Richardson) Ostia puta... que cabrón... ¡Que cabrón! ¡Ja ja ja ja! -se lanza a abrazar a Murdoch-

(Murdoch) Pensaba que nunca más volvería a verte el pelo por aquí, maldito escocés de mierda. -en tono sarcástico- Joder... tienes una pinta estupenda. ¿Cómo te va todo en Japón?

(Richardson) De puta madre, capitán. De puta madre.

(Ota) -tosiendo- ¿No me lo presentas?

(Richardson) ¡Oh! ¡Joder, es verdad! Él es mi capitán en la primera sección de Tokio. El capitán Isao Ota.

(Ota) -se pone firme y le hace el saludo militar- Capitán Murdoch.

(Murdoch) -el también se pone firme... y le hace el saludo militar al estilo británico- Capitán Ota. Sus oficiales y tenientes deben estar cansados después de este viaje tan largo.

(Ota) Sí, pero... no es nada. Ellos son el resto de mi equipo. El oficial Fukuda Hato, la oficial Sonoko Kubo... y algunos mecánicos.

(Murdoch) No debe preocuparse por ese aspecto, capitán. Nuestro equipo de mantenimiento es excelente. Aunque sus Labors y los nuestros sean distintos, sabrán repararlos y hacerles las revisiones pertinentes. Nuestra jefa de mecánicos, Sarah Hastings, así me lo ha prometido.

(Ota) Vaya. Así que su jefe de mecánicos es una mujer.

(Sonoko) ¿Supone eso algún problema, capitán?

(Ota) ¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¿Me lo dices a mi que estoy casado con una mujer capaz de hacer de todo?

(Hato) Sí, le entiendo perfectamente, capitán.

(Richardson) Joder. Es extraño que no llueva. ¿Verdad?

(Murdoch) No te equivoques, Andrew. Esto es Inglaterra, no tu nublada y fantasmagórica Escocia. Capitán Ota. Nuestras instalaciones están situadas en el distrito de Nothwood, en los suburbios al norte de Londres. ¿Vamos tirando?

(Ota) Oh, sí, por supuesto. ¡Ya lo habéis oído! ¡Todos a los vehículos! ¡Venga!

La caravana de vehículos de la primera sección tiene que trasladarse entre el complicado tráfico de Londres. Tardan una hora larga en llegar al hangar de la división de vehículos especiales de la Policía Metropolitana de Londres. Al llegar y bajarse de los vehículos... Ota y Richardson especialmente se quedan pasmados al ver los Labors que tenían allí. Eran completamente nuevos, pintados de blanco, con franjas de cuadros amarillos y azules reflectantes, las siglas LMLS (London Metropolitan Labor Section)... y en los hombros un gran escudo de la Policía Metropolitana de Londres, con sus leones, su R. L. y su corona. Ese Labor era el nuevo _Winston BPP-62 Cronwell_. De diseño limpio y estilizado, más cuadriculado que redondeado, era un Labor equilibrado, aunque de último grito y con unas capacidades muy buenas.

(Murdoch) Que, capitán Ota. ¿Le gustaría uno de estos para su sección de Patlabors de Tokio? -con cara y expresión de orgullo-

(Richardson) No seas toca pelotas, Murdoch. Nosotros estamos muy contentos con los Zeus. Ya sabes que en Japón todo lo que se hace es de excelente calidad.

(Murdoch) -en broma- Jodido traidor.

(Ota) Veo que estos Labors son nuevos. Y además... son suyos. Quiero decir...

(Hato) Que son completamente británicos. Los Winston BPP-62 Cronwell. ¿Cuando hace que los tienen en servicio?

(Murdoch) Cuatro meses. Substituyeron a los viejos y apestosos _B.A. F1 Granadier_.

(Ota) ¿B.A?

(Richardson) British Aerospace, capitán. Los británicos somos capaces de lo mejor y lo peor al mismo tiempo. Del té de las cinco y el "fish and ships". De los Aston Martin a los British Leyland. O de haber inventado el mejor deporte del mundo, el fútbol... pero no ser ni de lejos quienes mejor jugamos a ello. No se si me entiende.

(Murdoch) Hay que ver lo quisquilloso que eres, jodido escocés. Nunca respetas cómo es debido a tus superiores. Lo cierto es que... estoy seguro que de haberte quedado en la Royal Army podrías haber llegado muy alto.

(Richardson) Lo mismo podría decir de ti, pedazo de viejo. ¿Que coño pinta un imbécil de Birmingham, la peor ciudad de Inglaterra y del mundo occidental, dirigiendo la división de Patlabors de la Policía Metropolitana de Londres?

(Murdoch) -se pone serio- Mira, Andrew... será mejor que nos dejemos estar de gilipolleces y nos centremos en el tema. Los altos mandos de Scotland Yard están enterados de lo que sucede. Además, por si no te acuerdas... el grueso de la investigación que ha podido determinado este ataque triple de 12 Labors Kidush... se ha llevado a cabo precisamente aquí, en Londres.

(Ota) Lo sabemos. Mi antiguo capitán y pez muy gordo de la inteligencia japonesa, Kiichi Goto... también está aquí, en Londres.

(Sonoko) Eso significa que podría venir a visitarnos, capitán.

(Hato) No creo. Estará demasiado ocupado.

(Sonoko) Con que.

(Hato) Es evidente, oficial Kubo. Encontrar el paradero de quien mueve los hilos de los 12 Kidush que van a atacar en Nueva York, Londres y París. Aunque consigamos detener esos 12 Kidush aquí y ahora, si no encontramos a su líder...

(Ota) William K. Thomson. Puede volver a atacarnos las veces que quiera. No podemos pasarnos la vida de aquí para allá parando ataques de ese lunático.

(Sonoko) -poniéndose pensativa- Hay algo que encuentro sospechoso en todo esto.

(Hato) El que.

(Sonoko) Es... no se... en algo se parece con el accidente del Griffon hace casi 10 años.

(Hato) ¿El Griffon? ¿Te refieres al "Labor negro" que atacó en las puertas de Babilonia en el 99?

(Ota) Sí. Lo recuerdo cómo si fuese ayer mismo. Yo y los demás miembros de la segunda sección de entonces estábamos allí. Quien lo pilotaba... es actualmente miembro de la segunda sección.

(Murdoch) Bado Rinart. Conozco muy bien su historia.

(Richardson) ¿De que coño lo conoces?

(Murdoch) Es un piloto genial y muy joven. Fabricantes de Labors, unidades militares Labor de élite de varios países, y por supuesto cuerpos de Policía... incluido el nuestro, querían ficharle. Pero...

(Richardson) Ya. Os creísteis que por ser de origen hindú, vendría a trabajar a la antigua metrópoli al servicio de su majestad. La India dejó de ser colonia británica hace más de sesenta años.

(Murdoch) Ya lo se, pedazo de mamón. Pero en vuestra sección, a parte de ti, contáis con pilotos también buenos.

(Sonoko) Bueno... yo soy novata. Estoy cubriendo una baja por maternidad.

(Murdoch) Vaya. ¿Y a quien sustituyes, bonita?

(Richardson) A la oficial Mimiko Shige. Esposa del jefe de mecánicos... y que acaba de ser madre de una niña preciosa. ¡Ah! Espero que cuando todo esto termine, vayamos todos a ver a la pequeña y a traerle muchos regalos a Mimiko.

(Murdoch) Siendo compañera tuya... me extraña mucho que no te la ligaras. Seguro que tenía cara de cerdo. ¿Me equivoco?

(Richardson) -Ota se queda flipado- ¿Cómo coño hablas así delante de mi capitán? Para que te enteres... está buenísima. Mira, tengo una foto suya en la cartera -le enseña la foto-

(Murdoch) -mirando a Richardson con mala cara- La madre que me... joder. ¿Has tenido a éste pedazo de bombón de compañera durante años... y ni siquiera te las has tirado una sola vez?

(Richardson) No la conoces. A primera vista parece la típica rubia tonta con un par de peras y un culo enormes... pero en realidad es una piloto de Labor muy agresiva y de carácter. Vamos... que no es lo que aparenta ni de lejos. Sólo si ella quiere, deja que te le acerques. Y ya te he dicho que se ha casado con el jefe de mecánicos. Y otra cosa. -se pone a besar a Sonoko-

(Ota) O _ o

(Murdoch) Coño. Ya lo entiendo. O sea que por fin has encontrado novia en Japón. ¡La enhorabuena! Ja ja ja.

(Ota) Oiga... hemos venido aquí por algo muy serio. ¿No va a presentarme a sus oficiales y tenientes?

(Murdoch) Claro. Venid conmigo. Están arriba, en el despacho principal.

(Sonoko) A propósito, capitán. El cuarto Labor...

(Ota) Lo pilotaré yo. ¿Algún problema, oficial?

(Sonoko) -impresionada- ¿Us... usted? No... ninguno, señor.

(Richardson) Hace años que no es piloto, capitán. ¿Aun se acuerda?

(Ota) Por supuesto, Richardson. No me he olvidado de nada. Sigo siendo más veterano que cualquiera de vosotros, así que no me repliques.

(Richardson) Sí, señor.

En ese mismo momento, en la base de l'Armee de l'Air de París, muy cerca precisamente de la capital francesa y al lado mismo del aeropuerto internacional Charles de Gaulle, aterriza la tercera sección. La capitana Takeo está especialmente melancólica al regresar a la ciudad de las luces, donde trabajó cómo teniente de intercambio en la sección Labor 1 de la Gendarmería de París, cómo piloto de un _Dassault IM-08GM Fenix_. Pero de eso hacía seis años. Después de aterrizar, inmediatamente descargan los vehículos. Delante mismo de ellos, ya les esperaba un coche patrulla _Renault Megane_ de la Gendarmería... con las insignias S.L.1.G. (Section Labor 1 Gendarmerie). Del coche patrulla se baja un hombre algo bajo y rellenito. Con calva, ojos verdes y nariz grande... y sonrisa muy agradable. Es Joseph Kuron, el antiguo capitán de Kumagami durante su año de prácticas en Francia... y del cual aprendió muchísimas cosas. Iba vestido con el uniforme especial de la división de Labors de la Gendarmería, de azul marino con franjas y lineas blancas... y en la cabeza el característico sombrero cúbico de policía francés. Los demás miembros de la tercera sección, Howa, Tadawa, Nobuo, Aoyama y Hatoyama, se quedan parados ante la reacción de su capitana al ver aquel hombre desconocido para ellos.

(Takeo) ¡Capitán Kuron! ¡Que alegría volver a verle! -muy alegre y contenta-

(Kuron) ¡Bienvenida a París, capitana! -se ponen firmes y se hacen el saludo militar, al igual que el resto de oficiales y tenientes de la tercera sección-

(Takeo) ¿Ha venido usted solo a recibirnos?

(Kuron) Sí. Estamos muy liados, sabes? Ya tenemos bastante trabajo cómo para que encima nos vengan líderes terroristas chiflados que vayan a hacer ataques múltiples en varias ciudades. Con lo grande que es el mundo y nos tenía que tocar precisamente a nosotros.

(Takeo) -sonriendo- Aaahhh... cuando tiempo hacía que no escuchaba el cinismo parisino. ¿Cómo están los demás?

(Kuron) Bien. Estupendamente. Pero ya te debes imaginar que los que en 2001 y 2002 fueron tus compañeros ahora ya han ascendido o se han ido a otra parte.

(Takeo) ¿Por ejemplo?

(Kuron) ¿Te acuerdas de Jeremy? ¿El chico pelirrojo que se volvía despistado cuando estabas cerca de él?

(Takeo) No me diga... que realmente le gustaba a ese chico.

(Kuron) No disimules. A la mitad de los hombres de mi sección los tenías atontados. Deja que te diga que aunque te hayas casado y ya tengas un hijo... estás igual o más guapa todavía. Pues lo que te decía... ese chico que era piloto a tú lado, se casó hace seis meses. Y le destinaron a la sección Labor 6 de la Gendarmería de Perpiñan. No se para que, esa zona es muy tranquila, hay muy pocas emergencias.

(Takeo) Caray. Espero que le vaya bien. Pero no sea usted tan pelota conmigo, capitán. Me va a poner colorada, señor. ¿No deberíamos ir tirando al hangar de Saint-Bertress?

(Kuron) Aun te acuerdas de nuestras instalaciones, eh. Sí... ya me imagino que guardas muchos recuerdos de ese año que estuviste con nosotros.

(Takeo) ¿Cómo lo voy a olvidar? Fue una experiencia maravillosa. En el fondo me sentía algo triste por abandonar mi país durante un año entero... pero aquí conocí unos compañeros maravillosos, un capitán que era aun más maravilloso, trabajaba con unos Labors magníficos... y en la ciudad más romántica y bella del mundo.

(Kuron) No se que decirte. El año que viene mi mujer quiere que vayamos de vacaciones a Japón.

(Takeo) ¿Queee?

(Kuron) Sí... dice que quiere visitar Kioto. Y también mi hija mayor, que es muy aficionada a todo eso del Manga y el anime japonés. Es decir... que si quieres presentarme a tu marido y tu hijo... y enseñarme vuestras instalaciones de Tokio... ahora tendrás oportunidad.

(Takeo) Por supuesto, señor.

(Kuron) Takeo... somos del mismo rango. Trátame de tú, haz el favor. ¿Vamos tirando? Annaud, Marion y Renó aun siguen ahí. Están impacientes por verte.

(Takeo) -con gran sonrisa- Yo también, señor. Yo también.

(Kuron) Vamos, sube a mi coche.

(Takeo) ¡Escuchadme todos! ¡Nos vamos a las instalaciones de la Sección Labor 1 de la Gendarmería de París! ¡Subid a los vehículos y seguidnos! ¿Entendido?

(Todos) ¡Sí, capitana!

(Takeo) ¡Bien! ¡En marcha!

Después de un viaje no muy largo, por las autopistas de circunvalación de París, y escoltados por varias motos de la Policía, llegan al hangar de la sección Labor 1 de la Gendarmería de París. Takeo fue saludando uno por uno a quien ya conocía... y a quien no, es decir, a los pilotos. Miran también con gran entusiasmo... y Kuron con orgullo, los Labors nuevos que tenían allí.

(Takeo) -claramente impresionada- Ohhh... este... este Labor es...

(Kuron) Alguien me dijo que si fuese una obra de arte, sería un cuadro de Renuard. Es una belleza. ¿No crees?

(Howa) Que pasada...

(Tadawa) Los franceses si que saben de diseño. Que preciosidad.

Allí estaba. Era el nuevo _Dassault EDVS-03 Raison_, el nuevo Labor policial francés de tercera generación. Pintado completamente con el azul marino y las franjas rojas características de la Gendarmería francesa. El Raison es un Labor de un diseño impactante, estilizado. En resumen, muy bonito. Aunque su gran cualidad era su extraordinaria agilidad y rapidez de movimientos, superiores a la mayoría de Labors, si bien el Zeus no tenía tampoco mucho que envidiarle.

(Takeo) Estos son los...

(Kuron) Dassault EDVS-03 Raison. Los recibimos hace 2 meses jubilando a nuestros queridos Fenix.

(Takeo) ¿Aun usaban los Fénix?

(Kuron) Puede que cueste creerlo, pero ese Labor seguía siendo valido, incluso contra Labors de tercera generación. Pero... hay que reconocer que se había quedado anticuado, y su substitución era ya inevitable. Y lo cierto... es que estamos muy orgullosos de este Labor.

(Takeo) Si mantiene las misas cualidades extraordinarias del Fénix...

(Kuron) No sólo las mantiene, querida Takeo. Las mejora y de largo. Es un Labor con una agilidad y rapidez de movimientos extraordinaria. Es, por decirlo así... un recordatorio a nuestros vecinos alemanes que los franceses también somos excelentes ingenieros. Hemos creado Notre-Dame, la torre Eiffel, la línea Maginot, el Concorde... y la baguette ja ja ja ja.

(Takeo) Eso si que lo hecho de menos. La comida francesa. ¿Y vuestro jefe de mecánicos?

(Kuron) Ahhh... ¿Jean? Sí, estará por aquí. Ni siquiera diciéndole que ibas a venir no puede parar de trabajar. Nunca está quieto ese hombre. Por eso tenemos siempre todos nuestros Labors y equipos perfectamente preparados.

(Takeo) Me recuerda mucho a alguien que yo se.

(Nobuo) Capitana.

(Takeo) Diga, teniente Nobuo.

(Nobuo) Mensaje desde Londres y Tokio. Goto y la comandante van a comunicarse simultáneamente con las tres secciones por videoconferencia dentro de una hora.

(Takeo) -intrigada- Dentro de una hora... ¿Que habrá descubierto? Gracias, teniente. Vuelva con los demás.

(Nobuo) Sí, capitana.

(Kuron) Goto. Así que tú antiguo capitán ahora es un pez gordo de los servicios de inteligencia de Japón.

(Takeo) Sí. Lo único que me preocupa ahora... es cuando van a atacar esos cuatro bastardos. Y si saldremos vivos de esta. -visiblemente preocupada-

(Kuron) -le pone una mano en el hombro y le sonríe- No temas, querida Takeo. El miedo es lo que debes olvidar ahora. Piensa... en tu hijo y en tu marido cuando vayas a dar las órdenes. En que esto lo haces para protegerles. Para poder volver a estar a su lado una vez más. Yo doy cada día gracias a Dios de que no me pase nada muy grave en mi trabajo y pueda seguir con mi familia.

(Takeo) -reconfortada- Gracias, capitán Kuron. Realmente usted siempre sabe cómo tratarme.

(Kuron) Hoy ya es tarde. Tendremos todo el día de mañana para dejar nuestros Raison y vuestros Zeus listos para la batalla. Preparar la estrategia... y pensar únicamente en la victoria. Nada más que en la victoria.

(Takeo) Se lo toma muy a pecho, capitán.

(Kuron) Takeo... a los franceses nos han derrotado demasiadas veces. Los alemanes en 1940... en Indochina en 1954... en Argelia en 1963... pero esta vez no. Esta vez los franceses demostraremos de verdad que podemos derrotar a quien sea... también con Labors.

(Takeo) Bien dicho, señor.

Una hora más tarde, todos en los tres sitios, se reúnen en las salas de reuniones para asistir a la reunión en que Goto iba a comunicarles algo muy importante. Pero... ¿Quienes eran los pilotos con quien iban a compartir protagonismo?

En Nueva York, había tres hombres y una mujer. Todos de la misma ciudad, menos uno. El teniente Frank Petrorius, de 32 años y al cual ya he descrito anteriormente. Alto, corpulento, con el pelo largo y recogido con una coleta. Directo, disciplinado y muy formal. Luego estaba el oficial Roger Nash, de 26 años, bastante normal. No muy alto, de cabellos castaños y ojos marrones, y de carácter abierto e informal (en eso es parecido a Watanabe). Luego estaba el oficial Miguel Camacho, el cual cómo su nombre indica no era de Nueva York, si no un emigrante mejicano que se fue a Estados Unidos cuando él aun era un niño. Aunque gracias a su inteligencia y buenas aptitudes, ingresó en el Departamento de Policía de Nueva York, e ingresó en su sección de Patlabors muy joven. Tiene 25 años, es de piel algo morena, cabello muy oscuro con peinado moderno e informal, y es un hombre realmente atractivo. Obviamente sabe hablar tanto inglés cómo español. Y finalmente la chica del grupo, la oficial Sarah Klein. La más joven... y que a Noa le recordará a ella misma en sus inicios con el Ingram. Es una chica de 21 años no muy alta, ni especialmente capacitada e inteligente a primera vista... pero es guapa, inteligente y muy valiente. Es de cabellos oscuros largos ligados con una coleta y mirada segura. De hecho... sale con el oficial Camacho con quien ha entablado una relación amorosa.

Por otro lado, en Londres, sus cuatro pilotos eran muy distintos y dispares entre si... aunque muy disciplinados, buenos y perfectamente compenetrados en el trabajo. Primero estaba el teniente Trevor Denison, de 30 años y originario de Susex. Tiene el rango superior entre los pilotos. Está casado y tiene un hijo de 3 años. Es alto, guapo, de cabellos castaños cortos y ojos turquesa preciosos. Es disciplinado, con fuerte carácter y hace cumplir las órdenes a sus inferiores a rajatabla. Dentro de la sección de Patlabors londinense se ha ganado el apodo del "Wheyt Roudney de los Labors". Por otro lado, estaba un miembro veterano pero especial de esa sección. Abdula Al-Hamad. De 27 años. Hijo de inmigrantes pakistaníes, pero un excelente piloto de Labors, ingresó en la Policía londinense de bien joven. Lleva 4 años en la patrulla Labor londinense, donde destaca por ser un buen compañero, simpático y agradable, hospitalario y sensible... y cómo no, respetuoso y practicante con su religión, el islam, sin ser en absoluto ningún radical. Es corpulento y en forma, de piel morena y ojos y cabellos oscuros, y cara cuadrada. Luego está la oficial Jilian Hamond. De 23 años y londinense de toda la vida, es una chica rubia, de ojos azules y piel muy clara. De carácter fuerte y extrovertida, simpática aunque también se cabrea mucho cuando algo no le gusta. Se puede decir que se parece y mucho a Miyazaki. Y finalmente está la oficial Ashton Jones. De 25 años y también londinense, y de color. Es muy guapa, de ojos negros muy brillantes, cabello muy corto y cuerpo escultural y sexi. Pero de carácter algo solitario e introvertido, en definitiva, una chica misteriosa. Nadie sabe si tiene novio o no, pero todos los hombres de allí les gusta y mucho. Cómo piloto de Labors es muy efectiva y agresiva, directa.

¿ Y quienes son los pilotos en la sección Labor 1 de la Gendarmería de París? El rango superior entre los pilotos lo tiene el teniente Renuard Philipe, compañero de Takeo en su año de prácticas, y ahora teniente que ejerce de ayudante de Kuron, pero esta vez deberá hacer de piloto. Es alto y delgaducho, de cara algo burlona, cabellos grises muy cortos y ojos grises. Está casado y tiene dos hijos. Luego están los oficiales y pilotos actuales. El oficial Annaud Bestrau, de 25 años y originario de Marsella. Bajo, de carácter fuerte y agresivo, extrovertido, y muy contundente cómo piloto de Labors. Es, por decirlo así, cómo Ota en sus años mozos, pero a la francesa. Luego estaba el oficial Marion Daujou, que cómo lo llaman sus propios compañeros, "el del norte", ya que es de Normandía. Tímido, callado, reservado, pero un excelente trabajador y policía. Cómo piloto de Labors es muy eficaz, la antítesis de Annaud. Tiene 23 años, es alto y guapo, de cabellos oscuros cortos y ojos azules. Y finalmente la oficial Christine Filomene, de 24 años y parisina. Ex piloto de Labors militares en el ejército francés, es una mujer simpática pero de carácter muy fuerte y que habla sin pelos en la lengua. Es guapa, de cabellos castaños largos y ojos azules. Estuvo casada, pero se divorció al poco tiempo.

Estas doce personas tan dispares entre si, formaban los pilotos de los Labors que prestarían apoyo a los Zeus de la primera y segunda sección y los Blackmoon de la tercera sección.

La reunión especial daba comienzo. Se celebraba por sistema de videoconferencia, y asistían Goto, Shinobu, y todos los capitanes. Goto seguía en el IM5, junto a Kosinski y Broomwich. Estos habían recibido una información muy y muy importante, pero también otra que sonaba a advertencia muy seria.

(Goto) Buenas noches a todos. Esta reunión que celebramos por sistema de videoconferencia, será muy breve. No vaya a ser que nos suba demasiado la factura del teléfono. -en tono de broma-

(Shinobu) Kiichi, por favor. Más seriedad.

(Goto) Sí, disculpa, Shinobu. Quiero comunicaros algunas cosas muy importantes. Primero... el ataque de los doce Kidush se producirá. Aunque vosotros estáis ahí preparándoos para el combate, si antes estos Labors pueden ser interceptados... mejor que mejor. Pero por ahora, ya conocéis el dicho. Mas vale prevenir que curar. Así que hasta que llegue el momento, permaneced allí. Segundo... y siento decíroslo tan seriamente... la derrota no es una opción. Estáis obligados a obtener la victoria cueste lo que cueste.

(Murdoch) No hace falta ni que lo diga, señor. Por mucho que nos joda... estamos aquí para eso.

(Kuron) Mondieu. No tenemos más salida que esa, señor Goto.

(Julie) Sí. Aquí aun más. Para un norteamericano, la palabra derrota no existe.

(Noa) Pues sepas que en Tokio, tampoco.

(Ota) ¡Pues claro! ¡No pienso dejar que unos simples terroristas de tres al cuarto me pasen por encima!

(Takeo) Contrólate, Ota. No vayas a causar un destrozo en el Big Beng o en el Palacio de Buckinham -todos se ríen, y Ota frunce el ceño-

(Goto) Vamos, Ota. No te lo tomes a mal. Mantener demasiada tensión tampoco es bueno. Os digo esto que no debéis permitir que os derroten jamás, porque si no ya os podéis imaginar lo que sucederá.

(Murdoch) Si la Policía fracasa... habrá una intervención militar. ¿No es así?

(Julie) Mierda. Eso sería un desastre.

(Kuron) Pues mirá que aquí...

(Noa) Pues entonces no perderemos. Se lo aseguro, Goto. -muy segura de si misma-

(Ota) Noa...

(Takeo) Para eso estamos aquí. Y no vamos a fallar.

(Goto) Eso espero de vosotros. Ya me he enterado que los militares tanto americanos, cómo británicos y franceses, están preparando el plan B por si el plan A fracasa. En Francia, el ejército de tierra está movilizando una división entera de carros de combate _AMX-56 Leclerc_, además de Labors militares _Dassault EMX-98 De Gaulle_ , y helicópteros de combate _Eurocopter Tiger_.

(Kuron) -enfadándose- ¡Merde! ¡Eso sería una completa estupidez! ¡Causarían tremendos daños!

(Murdoch) Supongo que aquí, en Londres, mis antiguos colegas de la Royal Army harán algo semejante.

(Goto) Ya lo creo. Procurarán serán algo más cuidadosos... si a esto se le puede llaman ser cuidadoso, teniendo en cuenta lo densamente poblado que está Londres. Enviarán Labors militares _Winston MM-99 Montgomery_ y también helicópteros de combate _Westland Apache AH-1_. Pero principalmente... los carros de combate _Challenger 2_, y también infantería con armamento anti-Labor.

(Murdoch) Cuidadosos dicen. Si hacen eso dejaran más mierda de por medio que en el estadio de Stanford Bridge después de un concierto.

(Julie) Y supongo que la posible intervención militar en Nueva York será la más gorda.

(Goto) Cómo siempre, los americanos los números uno. Movilizarán unidades de Labors de los Marines, con los _Paterson M4 Sherman II_ a la cabeza. Carros de combate_ M1 Abraham_, helicópteros _Boeing AH-64 Apache_... y si las cosas se ponen aun más feas, intervendrán los F-16 de las Fuerzas Aéreas y bombardearan los Kidush... y todo lo que haya a su alrededor con bombas de racimo de caída libre. Ya que sabemos que los sistemas de guerra electrónica del Kidush son muy potentes. Así mismo, quiero deciros que mi colega del Mosad, Kosinski, está a la espera de sus colegas, que están interrogando a los creadores del Kidush, la empresa IRIS, y a los militares israelíes encargados de su desarrollo, para que nos cuenten todos los detalles que pueden seros útiles en el combate contra los Kidush.

(Noa) Pues que charlen pronto. Porque el tiempo se nos hecha encima... y ya vimos en Yokohama lo que uno solo de esos Labors es capaz de hacer.

(Goto) Antes de terminar... quería comunicaros lo más importante. El servicio secreto alemán ha detenido a Konstantin Wildenberg y su consejero delegado.

(Takeo) ¿Cómo? -preguntando alucinada-

(Ota) ¡Increíble! Eso quiere decir...

(Julie) Que los de la Corporación Schaft estaban involucrados en lo que pasa.

(Kuron) No hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que ha pasado aquí. Wildenberg quiso usar a las tres eses para su propósito. Robar la información del IRIS Mk 30 Kidush, para que la corporación Schaft recupere el terreno perdido en el que fue el pionero. Los Labors militares. Pero las tres eses usaron eso a su propio favor. Para tapar ese robo... haces ver que hay un atentado en tu propia sede central, para tapar el robo del Kidush. Sin importar si matas a unas cuantas decenas de tus propios empleados. Pero las tres eses se pasaron de la ralla... y atacaron también a Paterson en Estados Unidos y Shinohara en Japón. Y pretendieron atacar también a Dassault aquí, en Francia, y a Winston en Inglaterra.

(Murdoch) No tengo nada que aportar. Opino exactamente lo mismo que Kuron.

(Goto) Así es. Las autoridades de Israel, en cuando determinaron que el origen del robo de la información del Kidush había sido perpetrada desde Frankfurt Am Main, Alemania... sospecharon desde el principio de la corporación Schaft. Básicamente porque no es la primera vez que hacía algo semejante.

(Julie) Menudos ladrones. Hacen esto aquí y son encerrados de por vida.

(Goto) De momento ya está detenido. De hecho... ha sido el canciller alemán en persona quien ha dado la orden al recibir los informes de la Bundespolizei y su servicio secreto... de que Wildenberg está involucrado con las tres eses. Es más. Estamos a la espera de que nos confiese también cual es el paradero del jefe de las tres eses y su círculo más próximo. Personalmente... estoy convencido que lo sabe perfectamente. Pero de momento se resiste a declararlo.

(Kuron) Si lo dice... significará evidentemente que ha colaborado con las tres eses directamente... y sus cargos se agravaran todavía más. Es normal que no suelte prenda.

(Noa) Pues que hable y pronto. Que pague por lo que le ha hecho a mi Asuma.

(Julie) ¿Asuma? Ahhh, tu marido.

(Murdoch) Su marido... y presidente de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara. ¿No se da cuenta, capitana Hudson, que tienes al lado a la esposa de un empresario multimillonario?

(Julie) -atónita- ¿En... en serio?

(Noa) -haciendo risa boba- Sí, ya ves.

(Goto) Eso es todo lo que quería comunicaros. Aprovechad mañana muy bien para dejar vuestros Labors preparados y la estrategia que mejor os convenga. Parádles los pies cueste lo que cueste. ¿Entendido?

(Todos) ¡Sí, señor!

(Shinobu) Por mi parte, a los míos, espero que hagáis un excelente papel. Demostrad a nuestros colegas del Departamento de Policía de Nueva York, la Policía Metropolitana de Londres y la Gendarmería de París... de lo que es capaz la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio y su división de vehículos especiales. La mejor del mundo. Os deseo mucha suerte.

(Todos) ¡Sí, señor!

Al día siguiente, después de haber descansado lo suficiente, se preparó todo. En los tres hangares, separados por un océano y miles de kilómetros, la actividad era la misma. Frenética y sin descanso. Los Labors eran preparados con armaduras extras especiales para resistir los impactos de las armas de los Kidush. Los labors de la policía, a parte de sus pistolas reglamentarias, llevarían consigo armas extras. Los Shinohara TGV-03 Zeus japoneses llevaban consigo además de sus Heckler & Koch LPW de 45 mm, el rifle corto especial de 75 milímetros, equipados con las municiones especiales de alto poder penetrante y explosivo de uso militar. Los Paterson CV-21 Liberator americanos llevaban consigo además de las Barret LSW10 de 50 milímetros, cañones cortos automáticos de 75 milímetros Barret GTS 151. Los Winston BPP-62 Cronwell británicos llevaban consigo las LDW 45 de 45 milímetros de diseño y fabricación británica, con cañones de asalto automáticos de 80 milímetros a modo de fusil de asalto. Finalmente, los Dassault EDVS-03 Raison, llevaban consigo la última versión de la Heckler & Koch LPW, la tercera, con munición de 50 milímetros, y su arma especial; un rifle corto especial automático FLSR 80, de 80 milímetros.

En Nueva York, mientras Noa y Shige, supervisan a los mecánicos americanos la instalaciones de las protecciones adicionales a los Zeus, y los pilotos y tenientes de la segunda sección discuten con sus homólogos americanos la estrategia a seguir en el combate, Kanuka y Julie se ponen a hablar a un lado de los demás.

(Julie) -poniéndose al lado de Kanuka, mientras esta mira con sonrisa triste los Paterson CV-21 Liberator- ¿Que estás mirando? ¿Acaso echas de menos tu antigua casa?

(Kanuka) No... sólo es vieja nostalgia por el que fue mi lugar de trabajo durante años. Sólo es... es una sensación muy extraña, pero... me siento reconfortada por venir aquí.

(Julie) Aunque ahora vivas y trabajes en Tokio... para ti tu verdadero hogar sigue siendo Nueva York.

(Kanuka) Lo siento. Pero en eso, te equivocas. Mi vida en Japón me ha hecho más feliz que nunca. Pero recordar los años que viví y trabajé aquí... contigo... y con mis antiguos compañeros... hasta aquel fatídico día.

(Julie) Sí. Y todo por esa maldita comisión de investigación. Todos aquí sabíamos que tú desobedeciste la orden de tu controlador porque era un completo novato sin ninguna experiencia. Por eso le desobedeciste.

(Kanuka) Julie... por favor... no quiero recordar más eso ahora.

(Julie) Ya. Perdona, lo siento mucho. ¿Cómo están tú marido y tu hija? ¿Cuantos años tiene ya?

(Kanuka) -sonríe-Anda, toma. -le enseña una foto-

(Julie) Caray. Es una preciosidad. Debe tener ya unos cinco años. ¿No?

(Kanuka) Sí. Se llama Rei. Cómo Grandma. Es muy guapa y lista, estoy seguro que en el futuro llegará más lejos que yo.

(Julie) Y éste es Ota. Aun me acuerdo cuando me lo presentaste en 2002. Entonces no me terminé de creer que alguien tan exigente cómo tú acabase con intención de casarse con un hombre así.

(Kanuka) ¿Considerás que es un hombre vulgar? ¿Inapropiado para mi?

(Julie) ¡No! ¡No me mal interpretes! Quiero decir... cuando estabas aquí... hubo muchos compañeros que intentaron ligar contigo y tu respuesta siempre fue negativa. Incluso de Williamson, que estaba cómo un tren.

(Kanuka) Todo vino después de la muerte de Grandma. Estaba absolutamente desmoralizada y triste... y Isao estuvo allí en todo momento, ayudándome, consolándome. Y cuando quise darme cuenta...

(Julie) Te enamoraste perdidamente de él. Pero... ¿Lo sigues queriendo cómo al principio?

(Kanuka) -mirando fijamente a Julie con cara sonriente- Tú que crees.

(Julie) No hace falta que me lo digas. La respuesta salta a la vista.

(Noa) -a lo lejos- ¡Kanuka! ¡Julie! ¡Venid! ¡Vamos a discutir la estrategia!

(Kanuka) ¡Ya vamos! Me alegro muchísimo que podamos haber charlado de nosotras después de tantos años.

(Julie) Yo también, Kanuka. Pero vamos. Tenemos que prepararnos para el combate de mañana.

En ese mismo momento, en Londres, era muy temprano. Amanecía un nuevo día. Justo eran las seis y pico de la mañana, Murdoch cree que es el primero en levantarse... pero en la cocina se encuentra con Richardson tomando una taza de té inglés.

(Murdoch) ¡Coño! ¡Buenos días, Andrew!

(Richardson) Buenos días. Oye... el té que tenéis aquí es una auténtica bazofia.

(Murdoch) Bienvenido de nuevo a la asquerosa comida inglesa. Ja ja ja.

(Richardson) Sí... acostumbrado a la comida japonesa... volver a lo de aquí es un trauma para mi paladar.

(Murdoch) Oye, Andrew... ¿Cuanto llevas saliendo con esa chica? La oficial Sonoko Kubo.

(Richardson) Dos semanas.

(Murdoch) ¿Que? ¿Me tomas el pelo? Quizás me estoy haciendo viejo, sí, pero no soy gilipollas.

(Richardson) Bueno... la verdad es que fue ella quien atacó primero. Pero reconozco que yo también tuve un flechazo en cuando la vi.

(Murdoch) Bueno... es japonesa. Es guapa, simpática... incluso tiene un buen culo y unas buenas tetas.

(Richardson) -mirando mal a Murdoch- Vuelve a decir eso y te doy un puñetazo que no te reconoce ni tu puta madre.

(Murdoch) Vamos, hombre. No te pongas así. O me dirás que aun no te la has tirado.

(Richardson) ¡Joder! ¡No hables así de mi novia!

(Murdoch) Vale vale, perdona. Sólo quiero saber si... lo vuestro es pasajero o os queréis de verdad.

(Richardson) No lo se. Aun es muy pronto para decir nada. Pero en el fondo... siento que quiero que sea algo duradero. Algo...

(Murdoch) ¿Vas a casarte con ella?

(Richardson) Si ella quiere... Por qué no. Pero no se... ella tiene 22 años y yo 31. Además... estoy seguro que mi padre...

(Murdoch) ¡Es verdad! Ya me olvidaba que eres el hijo de papá del Presidente de Maquinarias Agrícolas Richardson.

(Richardson) Pues mira, ahora que lo dices... claro que me casaría con ella. Nos queremos. Y francamente, lo que me diga mi padre... me la suda.

(Murdoch) No entiendo cómo esa pobre chica japonesa no ha salido corriendo de tu afilada lengua.

(Richardson) Porque la suya también lo es, créeme. Es muy lanzada y atrevida. Y en la cama... joder.

(Murdoch) ¡Vaya! ¡Entonces si que te la has tirado!

(Richardson) -se cabrea- ¡Oye! ¡Vuelve a decir eso y te dejo la cara peor que la del príncipe Carlos de Inglaterra!

(Murdoch) Está bien, no volveré a sacar el tema. Oye, Andrew... -se pone serio- Mañana nos enfrentamos a una batalla crucial. Sabemos exactamente contra cuantos y quienes enemigos... pero no sabemos si aparecerán juntos o dispersos, con armas extra o no, o si estarán pilotados por profesionales o simples terroristas aficionados.

(Richardson) Me importa una puta mierda cómo vengan. Yo, junto al resto de compañeros de la primera sección de vehículos especiales y con vuestra ayuda... les daremos por el culo a esos cabrones.

(Murdoch) Lo haremos, Andrew... lo haremos. No hay opción para la derrota.

(Richardson) Tendremos que hacer cómo mi abuelo en 1940. Nosotros somos los únicos que podemos salvar esta ciudad de la terrible amenaza que se cierne sobre ella. Pero así los londinenses podrán decir en el futuro... "estos pocos hicieron mucho para muchos".

(Murdoch) Bien dicho. Vayamos a despertar a tus compañeros. Sería bueno que los tuyos y los míos se conocieran mejor y estuvieran bien compenetrados.

(Richardson) De acuerdo. ¡Y cómo vuelvas a decir eso delante de Sonoko, te parto la cara! ¿Entendido?

(Murdoch) ¡Déjame en paz, que yo ya estoy casado!

En Paris, estaban todos desayunando un café con leche y un croassant, algo a lo que los de la tercera sección no estaban en absoluto acostumbrados.

(Howa) -poniéndose las botas- Mmmmhhh Esto está buenísimo. ¡Que delicia!

(Tadawa) No te pases con los croasants, que llevan mucha mantequilla.

(Matoyama) Exacto. Y engordan mucho.

(Howa) ¡No me asustes, hombre! No quiero perder la figura.

(Tadawa) Para mi la tienes perfecta. No la perderás por comer un croaissant.

(Howa) Ay... no me digas eso, hombre. -se pone vergonzosa-

(Filomene) Come todo lo que quieras. Por que comas unos croaissants unos días tu novio no va a notar la diferencia. -Tadawa se atraganta y Howa se pona roja cómo un tomate-

(Howa) ¿Queeee? ¿Cómo... cómo sabes que yo y Tadawa...

(Kuron) Las mujeres francesas son maestras en ver esas cosas.

(Takeo) No diga eso, capitán.

(Bestrau) Estoy de acuerdo. Filomene... no seas tan traviesa con nuestros invitados.

(Takeo) Capitán Kuron.

(Kuron) Dime.

(Takeo) ¿Cree que es correcto que nos comportamos con esta naturalidad? ¿Cómo si no pasase nada? En cuestión de horas estaremos metidos en una batalla infernal.

(Kuron) Querida Takeo... no parece que aprendieras nada del año que estuviste aquí bajo mi mando.

(Takeo) Ohhh... lo... lo siento, señor.

(Kuron) Nosotros somos los mandos de nuestras respectivas secciones de Patlabors. Pero el protagonismo debe ser de nuestros oficiales y tenientes que pilotan y dirigen directamente esos Labors. Porque cómo dijo Clemenceau en la Primera Guerra Mundial... la guerra es demasiado importante para dejarla en manos de los Generales. En otras palabras. Los capitanes somos el cerebro, los tenientes el sistema nervioso y circulatorio... y los oficiales o pilotos, los músculos.

(Takeo) Sí, señor. Hemos determinado cómo atacar y defendernos de los cuatro Kidush. Hemos dejado nuestros Labors preparados y a punto para el combate... y nosotros estamos concienciados de lo que se nos viene encima. La batalla más dura a la que nos hemos enfrentado.

(Kuron) ¿Pero estás conmigo en ganar? Porque si no, pierdes el tiempo.

(Takeo) Sí, señor. Estoy aquí para obtener la victoria. Para mi, en mi trabajo, mi meta siempre ha sido llegar a lo más alto... y esta vez tampoco va a ser menos.

(Kuron) Pues grítalo bien fuerte.

(Takeo) ¡No nos rendiremos! ¡Venceremos!

(Todos) ¡Venceremos!

Tanto en Nueva York, cómo en Londres, cómo en París, las horas transcurrieron con una calma extremadamente tensa... y un tiempo que pasaba a una lentitud que no parecía terminarse nunca. En París y Londres llegó la noche, se empezaba a creer que quizás ha sido una falsa alarma. Horas más tarde, cuando se hace de noche en Nueva York, y allí todos cenan, la espera interminable seguía. Pero...

(Noa) -sentándose en la mesa para cenar con los demás- He hablado hace un momento con Ota y Takeo por teléfono. Ya estaban durmiendo, allí ya es de madrugada. Allí aun no ha pasado nada.

(Julie) A ver si al final no pasará nada y habréis venido aquí sólo a perder el tiempo.

(Frank) No sea pesimista, capitana. Mi sangre de indio Dakota me dice que van a atacar. Estoy seguro.

(Bado) ¿Queeee? ¿Eres un indio americano? ¿Cómo los de las películas del oeste?

(Frank) Soy descendiente, pero tampoco significa que lo sea. ¿Entiendes?

(Miyazaki) No digas estupideces, Bado. ¿Te crees que va por ahí con un pelacho de plumas en la cabeza y haciendo la danza de la lluvia?

(Watanabe) ¬ ¬ Para bruja una que yo se.

(Miyazaki) -mirando a Watanabe con muy mala cara- ¿Que me has dicho, cara de estreñido?

(Hiromi) ¡Parad ya de una vez!

(Chikawa) Sí, un poco de seriedad. Y comeos el puré de patatas, que parecéis niños.

(Shige) Pues sería una auténtica...

(Nash) ¿Putada seria la palabra exacta?

(Smitson) Naaaash.

(Nash) Que. Que he dicho.

(Julie) Controla tus chistes malos, haz el favor.

(Sarah) Sí. Nunca entenderé que hace un chistoso cómo tú aquí. Deberías trabajar en el Show de David Leterman o en el Saturday Night Life.

(Nash) ¿De verdad? ¿Tú crees? Ya sabes que mi gran sueño sería actuar en el Carnegy Hall de Broodway.

(Noa) No se... ¿No nos estamos desviando del tema?

(Kanuka) No te preocupes, Noa. Momentos cómo éste antes de la batalla nos vienen muy bien para aliviar la tensión.

(Julie) Quien te ha visto y quien te ve, Kanuka. Diez años atrás estarías comiéndote las uñas.

(Noa) ¿Queeeee? No me lo creo.

(Julie) Kanuka y yo entramos al mismo tiempo al NYPD, en el 97. Las dos fuimos novatas. Y Kanuka... sus primeros meses fueron algo alocados.

(Kanuka) -se enfada- ¡Ni se te ocurra contárselo!

(Julie) ¿Por qué no? ¿No quieres que sepan cómo en tu primera misión cómo piloto, desenfundaste tu cañón revólver a la primera de cambio, y en vez de acertar al Labor infractor, le diste a un taxi que pasaba por allí, una boca de incendios y un camión de la basura? ¡Fue tronchante!

(Kanuka) ¡Para ya! ¡Me da mucha vergüenza que sepan eso!

(Noa) -completamente alucinada- ¿En serio que en tu primera emergencia te pasó todo eso? Madre mía, si eras igual o peor que Ota.

(Kanuka) Eso sólo fue muy al principio. Lo cierto es que, si me mandaron seis meses de instrucción avanzada a Tokio... fue para que me rebajara un poco.

(Noa) Vaya... entonces no nos dijiste nada de eso.

(Julie) Kanuka era muy agresiva; demasiado. Pero es verdad que cuando regresó de los seis meses de instrucción en la segunda sección de Patlabors de Tokio... estaba distinta. Parecía otra.

(Kanuka) Todos hemos sido jóvenes. Así que no te burles de mi.

(Noa) Es cierto. … ¿Cuando van a atacar?

Justo entonces... por fin... suena la alarma.

(Alarma) ¡Atención! ¡Atención! ¡Emergencia extraordinaria Alfa cuatro delta detectada! ¡Repito! ¡Emergencia extraordinaria Alfa cuatro delta detectada! ¡Cuatro Labors desconocidos han sido detectados por los guardacostas en la bahía del Hudson! ¡Se dirigen hacía Manhatan! ¡Rectifico, ya están en Manhattan! ¡Avanzan hacía el interior de la isla en dirección a la quinta avenida! ¡Intervención especial conjunta entre Sección Patlabor de Nueva York y de Tokio, en marcha!

(Julie) Por fin han aparecido. ¡Smitson! ¿Todo listo?

(Smitson) Todo listo, capitana. Salgan cuando quieran.

(Noa) Perfecto. ¡Vamos, muchachos! ¡Nos movilizamos!

(Todos) ¡Sí, capitana!

Rápidamente, los ocho trailers con sus Labors, los vehículos de mando y el coche patrulla de mando principal con Julie y Kanuka a bordo salen en dirección al lugar del combate. Las alarmas, también suenan en Londres y Paris. En la capital británica, cuatro Labors desconocidos han aparecido de repente desde el Támesis en dirección ni más ni menos que hacía el Parlamento. Y en Paris, desde el Sena, se dirigen cerca de la torre Eiffel. En ambos lugares, todos se levantan inmediatamente, se ponen sus uniformes, y salen pitando al lugar de los hechos.

En Tokio, Asuma estaba en su habitación del hospital, sólo y más aburrido que la una. Bostezando y mirando las musarañas. Intenta entretenerse leyendo revistas y libros... pero es incapaz de entretenerse con nada.

(Asuma) -echando un gran bostezo y echándose sobre la cama, mirando hacía el techo- ¿Que debe estar haciendo Noa? ¿Cuando piensa venir a verme? ¿Y Daisuke y Chiharu? ¿Me echarán mucho de menos?

Alguien llama a la puerta. Era Shinobu.

(Shinobu) Asuma. ¿Puedo pasar?

(Asuma) Sí, claro. Adelante.

(Shinobu) -entra en la habitación- Buenas tardes. ¿No lo miras?

(Asuma) El que. ¿La tele? No tengo ganas de verla.

(Shinobu) ¿No quieres ver a tu mujer en acción?

(Asuma) -se queda flipado- Que que queeeee? No me asuste, Shinobu. ¿Que acción?

(Shinobu) -enciende el televisor- Mira, ya lo están emitiendo.

(Televisión) Son imágenes en directo que nos llegan simultáneamente desde Nueva York, Londres y París. Allí es de noche. Plena madrugada en Europa y aun no medianoche en América. En cada una de estas grandes capitales occidentales, cuatro Labors desconocidos, de idénticas características al que atacó hace sólo dos días en la ciudad de Yokohama, han aparecido sobre los centros históricos de estas ciudades. En Londres, cerca del Big Beng. En Paris, cerca de la Catedral de Notre-Dame, y en Nueva York, cerca del edificio de las Naciones Unidas. Todas estas zonas ya han sido evacuadas por las autoridades locales, y además, con antelación. También acabamos de recibir una información de última hora. Las dotaciones de Patlabors de las Policías de dichas ciudades, serán apoyadas por la división de vehículos especiales de Tokio. Si, lo han oído bien, señoras y señores tele espectadores. Lo ha comunicado hace sólo un momento el ministerio de asuntos exteriores. Parece ser que la inteligencia japonesa, en colaboración con la de otros países, descubrió éste ataque masivo de estos poderosos Labors desconocidos. Seguimos...

(Asuma) Entonces Noa...

(Shinobu) Está en Nueva York. La segunda sección apoya a la sección de Patlabors del departamento de Policía de Nueva York. Así cómo la primera a los Patlabors de la Policía Metropolitana de Londres, y la tercera, a la Gendarmería de París. En el interrogatorio de Goto, Kosinski y Broomwich, el jefe del IM5, a un detenido muy importante de la organización de las tres eses... confesó que iba a suceder esto.

(Asuma) -mirando la pantalla del TV muy seriamente- Y decía la verdad. Sabes... ahora siento realmente miedo de perder a Noa. Ella se sintió aterrorizada cuando creyó que me había perdido en el atentado. Y ahora... soy yo quien siente miedo de perderla.

(Shinobu) Pues tranquilízate. Si realmente conoces a Noa... sabes que nunca permitirá que le pase nada malo. Nunca.

(Asuma) Lo se. Ahora lo que tiene que hacer...

(Shinobu) Es vencer esos cuatro Labors.

En ese mismo momento, Takahara, Miyoko y Kurosaki, que ya estaba casi bien, aun seguían en Praga. Habían comunicado a las autoridades checas lo sucedido... y estos quisieron interrogarles a ellos. Se encuentran en una dependencia de la central del UZSI, esperando.

(Kurosaki) Mierda. ¿Por qué no nos hemos ido directamente de aquí? ¿Por qué hemos tenido que decírselo a las autoridades checas?

(Takahara) No podemos hacer nada, Kurosaki. Órdenes del jefe Goto. Debemos colaborar con ellos.

(Miyoko) Llevamos dos horas aquí esperando. ¿Que demonios quieren saber más? -entra en la habitación un hombre de traje y corbata oscuros, con gafas de pasta y un bloque de papeles en la mano-

(Inspector) Disculpen la espera. Hemos recibido una llamada de última hora.

(Miyoko) ¿Y?

(Inspector) Son ustedes libres. Aquí tienen sus pasaportes. Pueden regresar a Japón cuando quieran.

(Kurosaki) ¿Ya está? Así, sin más. ¿Para que coño nos han tenido aquí estos dos días?

(Takahara) Kurosaki, ellos no deben tener la culpa.

(Kurosaki) Pero...

(Inspector) Antes que se marchen... tengo un mensaje de parte de su jefe. Es un mensaje bastante largo, me lo he apuntado en este papel. Dice... "Wildenberg por fin ha cantado. Ha confesado donde se encuentra William . Pero ahora no es el momento de ir a por él. Primero... debemos detener sus doce apóstoles. Cuando lo hayamos conseguido. Cuando le hayamos derrotado... pasaremos a su detención. Estudiando al hombre y su forma de ser y actuar... creo sin ninguna duda que está siempre en el mismo sitio y no se moverá de allí. Es más. Si le derrotamos, huir será peor para él. Mis órdenes son que regreséis a Japón, os preparéis para una operación especial de tipo C8, y esperéis a mi regreso." Fin del mensaje.

(Miyoko) Le ha... le han localizado. ¿Por qué no podemos ir a por él y ya está?

(Kurosaki) No nos ha comunicado donde está aun. Sólo el jefe lo sabe.

(Takahara) Ahora lo que haremos es obedecer las órdenes del jefe y punto. Y si nos ordena que nos quedemos en Japón listos para llevar a cabo una operación de tipo C8 a su regreso... significa...

(Kurosaki) -impresionado- ¿Que? No... no puede ser verdad. William K. Thomson está... ¿Está en Japón?

(Takahara) Es evidente. ¿Por qué crees que tenemos que ser nosotros precisamente quienes se preparen para llevar a cabo esa operación de asalto especial?

(Miyoko) Si eso es cierto... vayamos a por ellos. Pero antes regresemos a Japón enseguida.

(Takahara) Pues venga. Larguémonos.

(Inspector) -les da unos billetes de avión- Tengan. Esto también es de parte de su jefe. Su vuelo sale dentro de una hora y media. ¿Quieren que les lleve uno de nuestros coches de seguridad?

(Kurosaki) Ni hablar. Prefiero mil veces coger un taxi.

(Takahara) Vaya. Si que lo pasaste mal en ese interrogatorio.

(Kurosaki) No me jodas, Takahara. No me jodas.

(Takahara) Adiós, señores del UZSI. Y gracias por éste tiempo precioso que nos han hecho perder.

Takahara, Kurosaki y Miyoko salieron inmediatamente de regreso a Japón. La sección cinco de Goto tendría su momento dentro de muy poco tiempo. Pero ahora el momento era en Nueva York, Londres y París, donde iba a empezar la mayor batalla de Labors de la historia. Un combate que efectivamente iba a ser muy duro, largo y difícil.


	5. Batalla internacional (2ª parte)

**Capítulo 5. Batalla internacional. Segunda Parte. **

El combate iba a empezar primero en Nueva York. La caravana de vehículos de la segunda sección de Tokio y la sección 3 de Nueva York, traviesan el puente de Brooklyn otra vez para dirigirse a Manhattan. La presencia policial era muy fuerte a su paso. Varios cordones de seguridad impedían el acceso a la zona del combate. El centro de Manhattan había sido desalojado de gente, la cual no podía salir de los edificios. Por suerte, al ser medianoche en la costa este de Norteamérica, el tráfico era poco.

Los Zeus y los Liberator son elevados de los tráilers, y se mueven hacía donde los cuatro Labors Kidush. Estos, andando lentamente agrupados, iban causando destrozos y más destrozos. Coches aplastados, mobiliario urbano destruido, y si se encontraban un Labor... era inmediatamente destruido.

Los ocho Labors policiales se plantan ante los cuatro Kidush, armados hasta los dientes y con protecciones extra. La batalla da comienzo. Y en esta ocasión, la capitana Noa también hacía de piloto.

(Kanuka) -por la radio desde el coche patrulla de Julie- Escúchame, Noa. Ya sabes lo que hay que hacer. Evitar a toda costa que os ataquen... y atacar vosotros todo lo que se pueda. En otras palabras. No dejes que la situación se prolongue y mantén el control de la situación siempre que te sea posible. ¿Entendido?

(Noa) Veo que te mantienes en plena forma en los Labors. Sigues siendo una controladora recta y carcamal.

(Julie) No os voy a decir nada nuevo. Únicamente... machacad a esos bastardos. ¡Adelante!

(Todos) ¡Sí, señor!

(Chikawa) Bado, te doy permiso para atacar tú primero. Demuéstrales a los americanos y a estos bastardos quien es el mejor.

(Bado) ¡A la orden, teniente! ¡Ahora verán!

Bado se lanza al ataque cuerpo a cuerpo sobre los cuatro Kidush... pero estos se dispersan a una velocidad impresionante. Se van moviendo entre los calles circundantes. Parecía que se les había perdido de vista. La capitana Julie solicita la posición de los Kidush a la unidad aérea del NYPD... pero no se ve nada. Todos mantienen una calma tensa... hasta que uno de ellos aparece de repente desde un callejón oscuro... y coge por sorpresa a Watanabe, destrozando el brazo derecho de su Zeus. Este cae completamente sorprendido, parecía que el Kidush iba a acabar con él... pero la capitana Noa, con un certero disparo de su rifle corto, daña la cabeza del Kidush agresor. Los otros tres aparecen reagrupados. La batalla sigue.

Mientras tanto, en Londres, los cuatro Kidush terroristas se encontraban muy cerca del Big Beng, con sus características campanas. Los cuatro Zeus de la primera sección y los cuatro Cronwell londinenses, se plantan allí para entablar combate con aquellos peligrosos Labors. Los Kidush son inmediatamente rodeados, siendo apuntados con las armas de los Zeus y los Cronwell. A Richardson, se le ocurre algo.

(Richardson) Capitán, se me ocurre algo.

(Ota) Pues diga, teniente.

(Murdoch) -desde el coche patrulla a lo lejos- Ahora no es momento de ocurrencias, escocés. Concentraos en el combate, no dejáis que salgan huyendo.

(Richardson) Usar la táctica "Stalingrado".

(Ota) ¿Stalingrado? -pregunta extrañado-

(Hato) Cómo hicieron los rusos con los nazis en dicha ciudad. ¿Es eso?

(Richardson) Desgastar al enemigo con tiros de larga distancia. Cosa en la que un servidor y mi capitán, somos muy buenos.¿Que le parece la idea, capitán?

(Ota) Bien pensado, Richardson. Hato y Sonoko. Mantened vuestras posiciones.

(Murdoch) Teniente Denison. Guíe a sus oficiales para que mantengan sus posiciones. Los japoneses van a intentar algo. Si esos malnacidos se mueven lo más mínimo disparad sin pensarlo.

(Denison) A la orden, capitán.

Los Zeus de Ota y Richardson se mueven y se alejan de la zona principal de combate. Se disponen a realizar disparos de larga distancia sobre el objetivo. Pero... sus sistemas de mira de precisión sufren interferencias. Los sistemas de guerra electrónica del Kidush estaban haciendo de las suyas.

(Ota) ¡Mierda! ¡No puedo usar la mira de precisión! ¡Teniente!

(Richardson) ¡A mi me pasa igual! ¡Pero dispararé igualmente!

(Ota) ¿Que? ¿Lo... lo hará manualmente?

(Richardson) Sí, señor. Sólo hay que afinar un poco más la puntería.

Mientras Hato y Sonoko distraen a los Kidush, obligándoles a disparar sus armas, sin que estos acertasen mucho, cosa que demostraba que los pilotos del Kidush no estaban al nivel de semejante máquina, Richardson dispara su rifle corto manualmente... y destruye la cabeza de un Kidush. Ahora en Londres sólo quedaban tres.

Al mismo tiempo, en París, los Labors son elevados de sus trailers. En la avenida dels Champs Elises, completamente desierta de gente y coches, los cuatro Kidush pasean a sus anchas. Mientras los ocho Labors policiales que van a interceptarles se mueven para allá, en el coche patrulla de mando, Kuron le aconseja a Kumagami.

(Takeo) -muy seria- Ahora debemos dejarlo en sus manos. De nuestros pilotos depende que esta batalla acabe en victoria o en fracaso.

(Kuron) Takeo... lo que no podemos permitir de ninguna manera, es que nuestros chicos se confíen. Eso es algo que a mis muchachos les he inculcado desde el primer día. ¿Tú no?

(Takeo) Por supuesto, capitán.

(Kuron) Pero eso no significa que nuestros enemigos vayan a hacer uso de esa moraleja, cómo criminales que son. Así que... debemos procurar hacer cómo hicimos en la batalla de Verdún en 1916. Dar sensación de superioridad al enemigo y hacer que éste se confíe.

(Takeo) Pero... ¿Cree sinceramente que es tan sencillo, capitán Kuron?

(Kuron) ¿Tú que crees sinceramente, Takeo?

(Takeo) -descolocada- ¿Que que creo? Pues... ya lo sabe. Que vamos a ganar esta batalla cueste lo que cueste. -con mirada muy segura-. Por cierto. Ese ejemplo de la batalla de Verdún no me parece el más apropiado. Tengo entendido que esa batalla de la primera guerra mundial entre alemanes y franceses fue una auténtica carnicería.

(Kuron) No se trata de hacer ninguna carnicería. Esto no es una guerra de trincheras, si no con Labors. Lo que quiero decir es que si empiezas así, empiezas con buen pie. Pero hay otra cosa aun más importante en este combate.

(Takeo) ¿?

(Kuron) Hay que buscar primero que nada los puntos débiles del rival. Ni que sea sólo uno. Aunque el Kidush se trate de un Labor militar de último grito... estoy seguro que algo tendrá en él que sea débil o que podamos aprovechar para derrotarlo.

(Nobuo) -por la radio- Capitana. Tenemos a los Labors rodeados. Que hacemos.

(Takeo) Mantenedlos rodeados. Si pasan a la ofensiva contra vosotros atacad sin reservas con todas vuestras fuerzas. ¿Entendido?

(Nobuo) A la orden.

(Kuron) Teniente Renuard, ya lo has oído. Seguid las mismas instrucciones.

(Renuard) Sí, capitán. Recibido.

Pero Entonces... los Kidush se dispersan muy rápidamente. Pegan un gran salto y saltan cómo si nada sobre el cerco que los cuatro Zeus y los cuatro Raison habían montado a su alrededor. Los Labors de nuestros amigos salen a su caza. Hasta que de repente... uno de los Kidush ataca frontalmente al Labor de Howa. Primero disparando sus armas sobre el Labor de Howa, y después con golpes. En cuestión de segundos... el Labor de Howa es destruido, y Howa queda herida y habiendo perdido el conocimiento.

(Tadawa) -muy rabioso- ¡Tsukino! ¡Respóndeme! ¡Tsukino! ¡Mierda! ¡Maldito hijo de puta! -se pone a disparar su rifle corto contra el Kidush agresor-

Entonces, siendo quizás por suerte o simple casualidad, uno de los disparos de Tadawa le da a la entrepierna del Kidush, donde tenía "paquete". En destruir ese bulto de la entrepierna del Kidush... las miras de precisión y otros sistemas electrónicos de los Labors que estaban inutilizados vuelven a funcionar de golpe. Ese "paquete" era el corazón del sistema de guerra electrónica del Kidush.

(Tadawa) ¿Eh? Mis... mis sistemas vuelven a funcionar con normalidad. ¡Teniente Nobuo!

(Nobuo) Bien hecho, Tadawa. Le has dado.

(Tadawa) Los sistemas de mi Labor vuelven a funcionar correctamente. Ya no hay interferencias. Creo... creo que lo que me cargado ha sido su sistema de guerra electrónica.

(Nobuo) ¡Capitana! ¿Lo ha oído?

(Takeo) Sí. Perfectamente. Enseguida lo transmito a la segunda y primera sección por satélite.

(Kuron) Ya lo habéis oído, chicos. Puede que suene de mal gusto, pero cargaos la entrepierna de esos Labors. Allí se encuentra el corazón de su sistema de guerra electrónica.

(Renuard) Sí, capitán. Transmitiré sus instrucciones a los demás.

(Takeo) Hemos descubierto un punto débil del Kidush. Aun así... ya hemos sufrido una baja. Si seguimos a este ritmo...

(Kuron) No temas, querida Takeo. No temas. La batalla justo acaba de empezar. Aun falta mucho para el jaque mate. Concéntrate en el combate.

(Takeo) Sí, señor.

Los combates simultáneos habían acabado de empezar. La segunda sección ya tenía un Labor, el de Watanabe, dañado, y en la tercera sección, la oficial Howa, ya había resultado baja.

El combate simultaneo en Nueva York, Londres y Paris sólo hacía unos minutos que había empezado. Los cuatro Kidush, puede que porque sus pilotos se quedan desconcertados ante la presencia de ocho Labors policiales... o quizás simplemente siguiendo un plan previamente establecido, a penas atacan o se mueven. Tal vez esperan el momento oportuno para dar el golpe y atacar. Pero lo cierto es que en esos pocos minutos de combate, en Nueva York, el Labor de Watanabe ya había sufrido daños serios y en Londres, el Labor de Howa había sido destruido y ella herida. Si bien es cierto que dos de los doce Kidush ya habían sido dejados fuera de combate. La situación pues, era de empate técnico. Pero este combate justo había empezado, y las claves que decidirían la victoria o la derrota aun estaban por venir.

Esas claves, estaban en el saber hacer estratégico de los capitanes, el saber transmitir las instrucciones precisas en el momento preciso de los controladores... y sobre todo, el saber hacer a la perfección de los pilotos de los Labors, que debían dar lo mejor de si mismos y sus mejores habilidades en la lucha y en su inteligencia.

Haciendo uso de este ingenio, en Nueva York, el joven genio y "niño mimado" de la capitana de la segunda sección, Bado Rinart, se le ocurre algo de repente.

(Bado) Teniente Chikawa. Tengo una idea genial.

(Chikawa) Oficial Bado, aquí tener ideas es cosa mía y de la capitana. Pero... ¿Que se te ha ocurrido?

(Bado) Creo que esos Labors no están aquí parados porque sí. Creo que están esperando el momento oportuno para atacarnos a la más mínima distracción por parte nuestra. Cómo ya le ha pasado a Watanabe.

(Watanabe) Hombre, gracias por acordarse alguien de mi y de mi Labor manco.

(Noa) Déjale que lo diga, Chikawa. ¿Que has pensado, Bado?

(Bado) Realizar un ataque por sorpresa conjunto. Y quien realice el ataque definitivo sobre uno de ellos sea sólo uno de nosotros.

(Miyazaki) Y supongo que el voluntario serás tú.

(Bado) Justo en el clavo.

(Noa) Está bien. Kanuka.

(Kanuka) -desde el vehículo de mando junto a Julie- Yes?

(Noa) Vamos a realizar un asalto especial por sorpresa. ¿Puedes comunicar a Julie su parte en el plan?

(Kanuka) Noa, todos los Labors están intercomunicados. Así que tus instrucciones se han transmitido al mismo tiempo. Julie.

(Julie) Petrorius, Nash, Camacho, Klein. ¿Habéis oído las instrucciones de la capitana Shinohara?

(Pilotos americanos) Yes sir!

(Julie) Perfecto. Coordinaros cómo mejor sepáis y preparaos para el asalto. No falléis.

Entonces, de repente, los ocho Labors policiales que tienen rodeados a los Kidush, sin que estos se hubiesen movido, se dispersan rápidamente. Los Kidush, pican el anzuelo y les persiguen. Todos están dispersados, cómo jugando al gato y al ratón. Cuando uno de los Kidush cree tener atrapado al Labor de Sarah Klein... Bado aparece desde lo alto de una azotea, con la porra eléctrica en las manos. Se lanza sobre el Kidush, y le clava la porra con tal fuerza, que se la clava hasta dentro de todo, y los mecanismos internos del Labor quedan demasiado dañados. Un Kidush menos.

(Bado) ¡Ja! ¡Ya te está bien! ¡Además de feos, estos Labors están pilotados por unos aficionados!

(Chikawa) Bado, no es momento de celebraciones estúpidas. Replegáos inmediatamente y que no os alcancen. Ahora concentraos en la defensa.

(Noa) ¡Replegaos! ¡Salgamos de aquí, deprisa!

Pero entonces... dos de los Kidush, mediante unos cohetes propulsores que tienen en la espalda, se elevan y se plantan delante y detrás del Zeus de Bado. Uno lo coge por detrás, y el otro le clava un gigantesco cuchillo en el lateral del Labor. El Labor de Bado es inutilizado y termina herido, aunque sólo con cuatro rasguños. Watanabe se lanza para ayudarle, pero el mismo Labor se gira muy rápidamente, y destruye el Labor de Watanabe con sus armas. Watanabe también termina herido e inconsciente.

(Miyazaki) ¡Watanabe!

(Noa) ¡No! ¡No vayas! ¡Quédate donde estás! ¡Bado! ¡Bado, respóndeme!

(Bado) Estoy bien, capitana.

(Noa) ¿Puedes moverte?

(Bado) Mi Zeus ha quedado hecho trizas, no puedo hacer nada de nada. Le cedo el protagonismo.

(Noa) Bien. Quédate dentro de la cabina del piloto. ¡No te muevas!

(Bado) Recibido.

(Miyazaki) ¡Y Watanabe, que!

(Noa) Tranquila, sólo estará inconsciente.

(Miyazaki) Pero...

(Noa) Concentra tu rabia en destruir otro Kidush. ¿Entendido?

(Miyazaki) Sí, capitana.

En el coche patrulla de mando, Julie y Kanuka se ponían nerviosas. La cosa no pintaba nada bien.

(Kanuka) Shit. La cosa no pinta nada bien. Hemos perdido la mitad de nuestros pilotos.

(Julie) Y aun quedan tres Kidush en pie. Si seguimos a este ritmo de pérdidas...

(Kanuka) Julie. ¿No tenéis un quinto Labor de reserva?

(Julie) No. Oye... ¿Que pretendes?

(Kanuka) ¿Tú que crees? Ayudar a Noa y Miyazaki. Sin la superioridad numérica de nuestro favor el plan se irá al garete.

(Julie) En la sección 3 ya hemos desplegado todos nuestros Labors. Pero si se lo pedimos a la sección 1 o 2... a lo mejor pueden prestárnoslos.

(Noa) Ólvidate de eso, Kanuka.

(Kanuka) ¿Cómo que me olvide? ¡Habéis sufrido dos bajas! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

(Noa) Enseguida haré algo. Quédate donde estás y observa. Sólo dame las instrucciones de lo que debo hacer.

(Kanuka) Pero...

(Noa) ¡Hazlo!

(Kanuka) Está bien. ¿Cual es la posición de los Labors enemigos?

(Julie) Los dos Labors que han atacado a Bado y Watanabe están huyendo hacía el oeste. El tercer Labor está completamente rodeado por mis chicos.

(Kanuka) Olvídate de rodear ese Labor. Que se junten a Noa y Miyazaki y rodeen por los flancos a los Labors agresores. Rodeadles y disparad contra ellos a discreción.

(Noa) ¿No causaremos muchos daños haciendo eso?

(Kanuka) Cómo hacía Goto... ya pensaremos en eso después. ¡Adelante!

(Noa) ¡Sí!

En Londres la cosa también se complica. Los cuatro Kidush se ponen a disparar a bocajarro.

(Ota) ¡Dispersaos, dispersaos! ¡Rápido!

(Sonoko) ¡Aaaaahhh! ¡Me han alcanzado! ¡Mi Labor no responde! ¡Andrew, ayúdame!

(Richardson) ¡Sonoko! ¡Sal de ahí! ¡Escapa!

(Sonoko) ¡Aaaahhh! -queda aturdida y pierde el conocimiento-

(Richardson) ¡Sonoko! ¡Sonoko, contesta! ¡Mierda! ¡Hijos de puta!

(Jilian) ¡Mierda! ¡Mi Labor ha sido alcanzado, no se mueve!

(Murdoch) ¡Tranquilízate, Jilian! ¡No te muevas ni salgas de la cabina!

(Abdula) ¡Los proyectiles no son lo bastante efectivos contra ellos, capitán! ¡Que hacemos!

(Murdoch) Mierda. ¿Eh? ¡Trevor! ¡Que te pasa!

(Trevor) Tengo la pierna derecha inutilizada, capitán. No puedo moverme. ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Mierda, soy un blanco demasiado fácil! ¡Me están disparando a bocajarro!

(Murdoch) ¡Mierda! ¿¡Es que nadie va a hacer algo!? ¡Detened a esos hijos de puta!

(Richardson) -tras un muro, esperando el momento oportuno para atacar los Kidush- Murdoch, capitán. Se me ha ocurrido algo.

(Murdoch) Dime, y deprisa.

(Richardson) Están disparando demasiado a lo loco. No buscan un objetivo fijo ni determinado. Si estoy en lo cierto, podré causar que terminen disparando entre ellos. Pero necesito la ayuda de otro compañero.

(Ashton) Yo te ayudaré. ¿Que necesitas?

(Richardson) ¿Has visto nunca el show de Benny Hill por la tele?

(Ashton) ¿Que?

(Ota) -cabreándose- ¡Maldita sea, Richardson, ahora no es momento para tus bromas estúpidas!

(Richardson) Déjeme terminar, capitán. De lo único que se trata es de correr cómo locos, teniendo en cuenta a donde apuntan sus armas los Kidush y conseguir que se crucen y se disparen mutuamente. ¿Podrás hacerlo, oficial Jones?

(Ashton) Sí, ningún problema. Y nunca he visto el Show de Benny Hill.

(Richardson) Ja, tú te lo pierdes. ¿Preparada?

(Ashton) Sí. Lista y a punto, teniente.

(Richardson) Go go go!

El Zeus de Richardson y el Cronwell de Ashton Jones se ponen a correr cómo posesos de un lugar para otro. Los cañones automáticos de los Kidush les siguen muy de cerca, dejando al paso de Richardson y Ashton una hilera de impactos de proyectil. Hasta que cuando ambos Labors van a cruzarse, Richardson y Ashton se tiran al suelo... y los dos Kidush que les disparaban se disparan mutuamente y se destruyen.

(Ota) ¡Bien! ¡Muy bien, Richardson!

(Hato) ¡Bien hecho! ¡Lo has conseguido!

(Richardson) ¿Estás bien, oficial Jones?

(Ashton) Perfectamente. Salgamos de aquí y reagrupámonos enseguida. Pueden contraatacar en cualquier momento.

(Murdoch) Buen trabajo. Replegáos inmediatamente y prepararos para un ataque de los Kidush.

En París, inmediatamente se recibe la noticia de que en Londres dos Kidush han sido destruidos. En el coche de mando, Kuron y Takeo, reciben las buenas noticias.

(Takeo) Capitán, acabamos de recibir información de Londres. La primera sección y los Patlabors londinenses han destruido dos Kidush. Pero también han sufrido tres bajas, la de la oficial Sonoko Kubo y la mitad de los Cronwell británicos perdidos.

(Kuron) -apoyado sobre el volante del Renault Megane, con mala cara- Merde. Esto no va bien. Nuestro ritmo de perdidas es demasiado abultado. Aunque quede uno sólo de los Kidush en pie, si todos nuestros efectivos son derrotados... los militares intervendrán, y entonces, cómo dirían los españoles, "Ya hemos liado la marrana".

(Takeo) ¿Sugiere entonces que cambiemos de estrategia?

(Kuron) Déjate de estrategias, capitana. Aquí lo que necesitamos es improvisación de los pilotos.

(Takeo) ¿Que?

(Kuron) Podrían jugar con nosotros cómo muñecas de trapo si quisieran. Pero no lo están haciendo. ¿No lo encuentras extraño?

(Takeo) Probablemente se esperaban que los Labors de la Policía local les interceptaran. Pero no se esperaban encontrarse a Labors de la división de vehículos especiales de Tokio. La mejor sección de Patlabors del mundo.

(Kuron) Oui. Pero... nosotros también estamos demasiado miedosos por el miedo a que el Kidush ataque con todo su verdadero potencial.

(Takeo) Entonces que propone, capitán. ¡Dígamelo!

(Kuron) Hagamos cómo en Inglaterra... pero más de cerca. Con la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

(Takeo) Capitán... con todo el armamento de que disponen esos Labors, dudo que enfrentarse a ellos cuerpo a cuerpo sea lo más apropiado.

(Kuron) ¿Y no encuentras muy extraño que a penas disparen?

(Takeo) ¿Eh? ¿Que quiere decir?

(Kuron) Esos Labors son copias, no originales. ¿No? Entonces... ¿Por qué tendrían que ser exactamente iguales a los originales? ¿Y por qué tendrían que llevar su mismo armamento o su misma cantidad de munición? Si no... ya me dirás que explicación tiene que se muestren tan poco combativos por ahora. Al menos, aquí en París.

(Takeo) De acuerdo. -coge la radio-. ¿Me recibís?

(Tadawa) Alto y claro, capitana. ¿Nuevas órdenes?

(Takeo) ¿Los tenéis rodeados?

(Tadawa) Sí, capitana. No se mueven ni un centímetro. Pero tampoco disparamos para no causar daños en el entorno. Estamos al lado mismo de la catedral de Notre-Dame y sería una auténtica lástima causarle daños.

(Takeo) Lo se. Alejaos de allí corriendo. Procurad que os sigan. Vamos a pararles una trampa.

(Tadawa) Capitana...

(Takeo) Tranquilo. Howa está bien. Nobuo ya la ha sacado de la cabina y está con él en el vehículo de mando.

(Tadawa) Gracias, capitana. ¡Vamos, corred, deprisa! ¡Salgamos de aquí!

Tanto los Blackmoon cómo los Raison se ponen a correr cómo despavoridos. Los Kidush los siguen. Matoyama y Hatoyama, que corren juntos se separan para despistar aun más a los Kidush. Uno de estos, de repente, se encuentra de cara con el Blackmoon de Tadawa. Este se enzarza en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con el Kidush, de forma casi visceral y despiadada, a lo bestia. En un momento, le dispara la LPW cargada con las municiones especiales en la cabeza y se la vuela. Y en la parte baja de la espalda, destruyendo el mecanismo interno de autobalance y movimiento primario. El Kidush ya no podía moverse. Dos de los Dassault, con sus porras electricas, los de Annaud y Christine, clavan las porras en las articulaciones y terminan de destruir el Kidush. Uno más destruido.

(Nobuo) ¡Buen trabajo, Tadawa!

(Matoyama) ¡Uno menos! ¡Si!

(Howa) ¡Tadawa! ¿Me oyes? ¡Bien hecho!

(Tadawa) Me alegra oír que estás sana y salva.

(Howa) -se sonroja y se pone nerviosa- ¿Eh? Sí... esto... bueno... lo... lo mismo digo.

(Takeo) Dejad la charla para otro momento. Todavía quedan tres Kidush en píe. ¡A por ellos!

(Todos) ¡Sí, capitana!

El combate en París toma una nueva dimensión, y se pasa directamente y sin tapujos a la ofensiva. Comprueban efectivamente que esos Kidush llevan muy poca munición. Disparan poco o quizás ya han agotado la munición.

En el mismo momento, en Nueva York, es donde parece que las cosas pintan peor con diferencia. El haber sufrido la perdida rápida de Watanabe y Bado, hace pensar muy rápido a Noa, que pilota el cuarto Labor de reserva. Piensa en que puede hacer para que el mango de la sartén pase a sus manos.

(Noa) -en voz baja- Debo hacer algo. Debo hacer algo. Piensa, Noa, piensa. ¿Que puedo hacer? ¡Aaahhh! ¡Ya lo se! ¡Kanuka!

(Kanuka) Yes.

(Noa) Lo primordial es conseguir que los Kidush agoten su munición. ¿Cierto?

(Kanuka) Sería una buena situación. De esta forma podríamos ser nosotros los que pasásemos a la ofensiva y tendríamos superior fuerza de ataque. Pero... ¿Cómo esperas dejarles sin munición?

(Noa) Es evidente. ¿Te acuerdas hace diez años cuando tuvimos que reducir aquel prototipo secreto del ejército?

(Kanuka) ¿? … ¿El X-10?

(Noa) Creo que la situación es muy semejante. Hasta que el Labor no agote su munición acercarse a él es sumamente peligroso. Así que he decidido hacer el papel de pato de feria.

(Kanuka) ¿Que? -se enfada- ¡Que estás diciendo! ¡No puedo autorizarlo! ¡Es demasiado peligroso!

(Noa) Ese siempre ha sido tu gran defecto, Kanuka.

(Kanuka) ¿Eh?

(Noa) Eres demasiado recta y estirada en tu modo de actuar. Lo eras hace diez años y lo sigues siendo. Yo haré de cebo para que los Kidush agoten toda su munición. Cuando lo consiga, que los demás se lancen a la ofensiva sobre ellos con todo lo que tengan. ¿Entendido?

(Kanuka) Recibido. Esta Noa... no aprende nunca.

(Julie) Será mejor que la dejes hacer. -con sonrisa burlona-

(Kanuka) ¿Tú también te vas a poner de su lado? ¿Es que nadie va a escucharme?

(Julie) Con lo segura de si misma que está... la veo perfectamente capaz de conseguirlo. Déjala hacer.

(Kanuka) Está bien. Teniente Chikawa.

(Chikawa) A la orden.

(Kanuka) Noa va a distraer a los Kidush para obligarlos a gastar toda la munición. Que los demás Labors se retiren a la retaguardia y se preparen para pasar a la ofensiva en cuando Noa haya conseguido su objetivo.

(Chikawa) De acuerdo, Kanuka. Pero... ¿Y si la capitana no lo consigue?

(Kanuka) Lo conseguirá. Confía en ella.

(Chikawa) Recibido. Que Dios nos ayude, porque si no...

Noa empieza a disparar su rifle corto sobre los tres Kidush agrupados. Estos pican el anzuelo, y siguen el Zeus de Noa al mismo tiempo que le disparan. Noa corre cómo un pato al que le han cortado la cabeza, de aquí para allá, parando a disparar y volver a correr. De vez en cuando recibe impactos de las armas del Kidush. Por suerte, las armillas especiales la protege. Después de dos minutos largos así... y de haber dejado la calle en la que se encuentran hecha unos zorros... los Kidush se quedan sin munición. Todos se quedan expectantes y quietos...pero Noa lo había conseguido.

(Miyazaki) ¿Que?

(Chikawa) No... no puede ser verdad. ¡Lo ha conseguido! ¡Capitana!

(Noa) ¡Se han quedado sin munición! ¡Lo he conseguido!

(Kanuka) -descolocada- No... no me lo puedo creer. Lo... lo ha conseguido! ¡Noa! ¡Lo has hecho!

(Julie) ¡Ahora es el momento! ¡Atacad!

(Pilotos americanos) ¡A la orden!

(Petrorius) Mantened las distancias, aunque se hayan quedado sin munición en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo esos Labors en fuerza y agilidad siguen siendo superiores a los nuestros. ¿Entendido?

(Camacho) A la orden, teniente. Nash, lánzate sobre uno de ellos con la navaja especial, yo te cubro.

(Nash) Recibido.

El Paterson CV-21 Liberator de Nash se lanza sobre uno de los Kidush... pero este lo esquiva en el último segundo con una facilidad pasmosa. Incluso en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, derrotar a esos tres Labors no iba a resultar nada fácil.

Mientras tanto en París, se seguía con la estrategia de distraer y engañar a los Kidush para poderles parar una emboscada.

(Kuron) -a través de la radio- Bien, muchachos. Ahora de lo que se trata es de jugar "al gato y al ratón". Seguid corriendo como posesos y cambiando de rumbo sin parar. Aunque puedan teneros localizados con sus sensores, sin armas para defenderse no podrán hacer mucho contra vosotros. ¿Lo habéis entendido?

(Todos) ¡Sí, señor!

(Kuron) Si les tenéis a tiro, atrapadles con la porra eléctrica y clavádsela justo en la parte de abajo. Es decir... en el culo.

(Dejau) Allí es donde tienen sus sistemas de guerra electrónica. ¿No es cierto, capitán?

(Kuron) Justo en el clavo. ¡Moveos!

La estrategia obtiene frutos. Uno de los Kidush, es acorralado por Tadawa y Philipe, le disparan y después le clavan la porra eléctrica, reduciéndolo. Uno menos.

(Tadawa) ¡Capitanes! ¡Hemos reducido a otro!

(Takeo) ¡Aseguraos que está fuera de combate! ¡Que no os engañe!

(Tadawa) Lo hemos comprobado, capitana. Está completamente fuera de combate.

(Kuron) Perfecto.

(Matoyama) Ahora ya sólo queda uno. Y le tenemos completamente rodeado.

(Kuron) Pues sed corteses y pedidle amablemente que se rinda y se entregue.

(Tadawa) Será un placer. -a través del altavoz de su Blackmoon- Le habla la Policía. Está completamente rodeado. No tiene posibilidad alguna de huir. Ríndase ahora mismo sin ofrecer resistencia.

Entonces el Kidush... levanta las manos en señal de rendición.

(Tadawa) Bien. Matoyama. Aproxímate al Kidush, abre el compartimento de la cabina y saca al piloto.

(Matoyama) Recibido. Una cosa... ¿Alguien sabe cómo se abre el compartimento de la cabina del piloto de ese Labor?

(Nobuo) Basta de preguntas estúpidas y hazlo, oficial Matoyama.

(Matoyama) Recibido. Me dispongo a sacar al piloto de la cabina.

Pero cuando el Blackmoon de Matoyama se aproxima... el Kidush se saca un cuchillo del antebrazo y se clava al Blackmoon en la parte frontal. El Labor de Matoyama cae de espaldas al suelo... el Kidush se lanza sobre él... y le roba la LPW de su compartimento. Ahora el Kidush que quedaba en París volvía a tener armas. Sale huyendo con la pistola cañón en la mano.

(Nobuo) ¡No os quedéis pasmados! ¡Perseguidle!

(Takeo) ¡No!

(Nobuo) Pero... capitana.

(Takeo) Rodeadle por los flancos, no ataquéis frontalmente. Eso sería un suicidio. Lleva la LPW de Matoyama cargada con munición especial de Uranio Empobrecido. No le obliguemos a hacer uso de ella. Paradle una emboscada más adelante a distancia. Haced uso de los rifles cortos especiales. ¿Entendido?

(Todos) ¡A la orden, capitana!

(Kuron) Que maravilla. Ese Labor es fantástico. Los israelíes han hecho un buen trabajo. Y tu también has estado muy bien.

(Takeo) Capitán Kuron, no sea tan pelota conmigo y mueva el coche hacía la posición prevista de interceptación. Prefiero dar las instrucciones de interceptación del Labor enemigo yo misma.

(Kuron) -se queda sorprendido- ¿? ¿Por qué? ¿No confías en tu teniente para hacer esa función?

(Takeo) Por supuesto. Pero quiero estar estrechamente vinculada a la acción del momento para asegurarme que no tomo una decisión estratégica errónea.

(Kuron) -sonríe- Cómo quieras. ¡Vamos para allá!

En ese mismo momento, en Londres, los dos Kidush que quedaban pasan a la ofensiva. Se cargan el Cronwell del oficial Abdula Al-Hamad. Por suerte, no termina herido. Pero Richardson y Ota reaccionan inmediatamente con muchísima rapidez... y a lo bestia. Disparan a bocajarro contra los dos Labors. Uno consigue huir en el último segundo, pero el otro es alcanzado. Con tanta suerte, que los proyectiles de las armas de Ota y Richardson impactan en el mismo sitio... y perforan el blindaje del Kidush. Éste es destruido.

(Richardson) ¡Sí, joder, así me gusta! ¡Uno menos!

(Murdoch) Os felicito. Ahora ya sólo queda uno y le tenemos rodeado. Oficial Jones, cómo última superviviente de la patrulla Labor de Londres, te cedo el honor de solicitar la rendición del enemigo.

(Jones) A la orden, capitán. -por el altavoz de su Winston BPP-62 Cronwell- Le habla la Policía. Está rodeado y sin posibilidad ninguna de escapatoria. Su única opción es rendirse ahora mismo sin ofrecer más resistencia y bajarse del Labor.

Pero justo entonces... detrás del coche patrulla _Jaguar X-Type_ del capitán Murdoch, llega dos coches patrulla de la Policía londinense. Un _Ford Mondeo _y un _Vauxhall Vectra_. Las puertas traseras del coche se abren... y se bajan Goto, Broomwich y Kosinski. Murdoch se queda pasmado al ver ni más ni menos que al jefe del IM5 en persona, aunque desconoce quienes son las otras dos personas que van con él.

(Murdoch) -se pone firme y hace el saludo militar- Señor.

(Broomwich) Buenas noches, capitán. ¿Puede decirme cual es la situación sobre el terreno?

(Murdoch) Muy favorable, señor. Hemos dejado fuera de combate a tres de los cuatro Kidush. Aunque nosotros también hemos sufrido muchas bajas. Tres de mis cuatro Labors perdidos y también dos de la primera sección de Tokio.

(Goto) ¿Puedo usar su radio para ponerme en contacto con el capitán Ota de la primera sección?

(Murdoch) Eeehhh claro, señor. Pero usted...

(Broomwich) Este hombre es Kiichi Goto. Jefe de la sección 5 de la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional de Japón. Viene conmigo. ¿Le puede prestar su radio un momento, capitán?

(Murdoch) Por supuesto, señor. -le pasa la radio a Goto-

(Goto) Eeeehhh Ota. ¿Me oyes?

(Ota) -se queda pasmado- ¿? ¿Que? ¡Goto! ¿Que... que está haciendo usted aquí?

(Goto) Nada especial. Ya que sigo en Londres, sentía curiosidad por saber cómo os iba el combate.

(Ota) Señor, de verdad que me gustaría poder charlar con usted. Pero aun queda en píe uno de estos malditos bastardos y debemos acabar con él.

(Goto) Ya lo veo. Pero por si queréis... Kosinski os puede echar una mano.

(Richardson) ¿? ¿Que coño quiere decir con eso, Goto?

(Goto) Que os diré cómo podéis acabar con ese último Kidush rápidamente, sin ensuciaros las manos ni mover un dedo. Sólo usando la Radio.

(Jones) ¿Que?

(Ota) ¿Que quiere decir con eso?

(Goto) ¿Se lo dices tú, Kosinski?

(Kosinski) Díselo tú, Goto. A ti te conocen mejor.

(Goto) Está bien, está bien. Bien, escuchadme. A mi amigo Kosinski le acaban de transmitir una información muy importante desde Israel. Debido a que el Kidush ya ha dejado de ser a efectos prácticos un secreto militar muy bien guardado, ya que obviamente está a la vista de todo el mundo, los militares israelíes han decidido por fin colaborar y decir cuales son los puntos débiles del Kidush.

(Ota) ¡Ja! ¡A buenas horas! ¡Ahora que ya sólo queda uno!

(Goto) Los ingenieros y técnicos de IRIS, por petición del ejército de Israel, instalaron un mecanismo de seguridad muy sencillo en el Kidush. Mecanismo que se activa mediante frecuencias de Radio.

(Richardson) Frecuencias de Radio... ¡Ya lo entiendo! Es un sistema de interferencia interno en caso de que el Labor sea sustraído o robado. ¿Es eso, señor Goto?

(Goto) Exacto. Lo has adivinado de lleno, Richardson. Los sistemas electrónicos e informáticos del Kidush se interfieren por completo mediante una determinada frecuencia de Radio. Es un muy básico pero al mismo tiempo eficaz sistema de seguridad que sólo la alta cúpula militar israelí conoce, por si se produjese la muy remota posibilidad en un futuro, cuando el Kidush entre en servicio en el ejército israelí, de que uno de estos Labors fuese sustraído por espías o terroristas.

(Richardson) ¡Genial! Una idea simple y al mismo tiempo de una eficacia tremenda. ¿Puede decirnos que frecuencia de Radio es esa?

(Goto) ¿Kosinski?

(Kosinski) 234,67 hercios en super baja frecuencia.

(Goto) ¿Podréis emitir dicha frecuencia manualmente mediante los sistemas de comunicaciones de vuestros Labors?

(Ota) Pues...

(Richardson) No se si las Radios de los Zeus pueden emitir en una frecuencia tan baja.

(Jones) La Radio del Cronwell si puede. Lo probaré ahora mismo.

(Richardson) Perfecto. Nosotros te cubrimos, tú intentalo.

(Jones) Ya está. Transmitiendo a 234,67 hercios de frecuencia.

Entonces... el Kidush empieza a temblar. Sus movimientos se vuelven descontrolados e imprecisos. El Labor enemigo se ha vuelto completamente loco.

(Ota) -impresionado- Oooohhh Que... ¿Que le está pasando?

(Jones) Ha funcionado.

(Richardson) El Kidush ha enloquecido por completo. ¿Eh? -el Kidush se arranca la cabeza... y echa una explosión, cayéndose desplomado al suelo- Que coño... ¿Se... se ha auto destruido?

(Ota) Sí, eso parece. Ja... ¡Ja ja ja ja! ¡Lo hemos conseguido! ¡Hemos ganado! ¡Vivaaaaa!

(Richardson) Aun no podemos cantar victoria, capitán. En Nueva York y París la batalla sigue. Goto.

(Goto) No te preocupes. Inmediatamente me pongo en contacto con Kanuka y Takeo y les transmito la información. Buen trabajo, chicos. Lo habéis conseguido.

La información es transmitida inmediatamente a Nueva York y París... y funciona. Los Kidush que quedaban han sido desarmados y derrotados. El plan de William K. Thomson para destruir a los Labors, ha fracasado.

La batalla internacional había terminado. En los tres sitios, todos se abrazan y saltan de alegría. No era para menos. Pero en Londres, Goto seguía inquieto. La parte más delicada de la operación, ya tenía solución... pero aun estaba por hacer la última parte.

(Broomwich) -mirando con una sonrisa cómo los oficiales y tenientes de Patlabors celebran la victoria- Hay que ver que energía. Están muy contentos.

(Goto) Su parte ha terminado con éxito. Pero ahora... viene la parte más difícil para mi.

(Kosinski) La detención de William K. Thomson. Ha sido una auténtica suerte que Konstantin Wildenberg haya cantado cómo un loro todo lo que sabe a la Policía alemana. Ha confesado el paradero de William K. Thomson. Después de su destierro de las tres eses y de la corporación Schaft, en 2006... Wildenberg le proporcionó un retiro apartado y aislado del mundo. Un lugar en medio del océano, a centenares de kilómetros de la civilización... pero desde donde Thomson mueve los hilos de todo su plan. ¿No te has quedado pasmado?

(Goto) Ya lo creo, amigo mío. Ha sido una auténtica sorpresa saber que William K. Thomson, el hombre más buscado del mundo en las últimas 72 horas... se encuentra precisamente en territorio de Japón. Aunque no precisamente en ninguna de las islas principales, si no en una minúscula isla a 1300 kilómetros al este de la isla principal de Honshu, la cual ni siquiera aparece en los mapas.

(Kosinski) Demasiado lejos de territorio principal... y por tanto, de poder recibir apoyo de la Policía. ¿Cómo lo harás?

(Goto) Ahora que los doce apóstoles de Thomson han sido destruidos, es probable que huya de allí muy pronto. Pero no creo que lo haga inmediatamente. Eso nos da algo de tiempo para asaltar su escondrijo y detenerle a él y su séquito.

(Broomwich) Antes de venir aquí ha hecho usted una llamada muy importante, Goto. ¿Cierto?

(Goto) Me he puesto en contacto con el Primer Ministro en persona. Necesitaré el apoyo de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa. Particularmente de la marina. Necesitaré tropas de asalto especiales, helicópteros y lanchas de desembarco rápidas.

(Kosinski) Será entonces un ataque a lo grande.

(Goto) No... eso será en una segunda oleada. La verdad es que... no quiero aburrirte con los detalles. Eso... me lo reservo para mi. -se mete un cigarrillo entre los labios y se lo enciende-

(Kosinski) Hemos obtenido una victoria muy importante, Goto.

(Goto) La misa aun no ha terminado. Y que tenga un final apocalíptico o no... depende únicamente de mi y de mi equipo.

La batalla para detener los "12 apóstoles" de William K. Thomson, el jefe de las tres eses, había terminado en victoria para nuestros amigos. Pero la parte más importante, detener a Thomson en persona, aun estaba por llegar.


	6. La tormenta se disipa

**Capítulo 6. La tormenta se disipa.**

Sólo una hora después del terrible combate, el resto del trabajo quedó para las autoridades locales. La policía y también el ejército. Las secciones de Patlabors, quienes habían derrotado a los Kidush, intentaron regresar a la normalidad.

En Nueva York, la segunda sección regresa al hangar de la sección de Patlabors del NYPD. Allí, Smitson, el jefe de mecánicos, les hace una proposición.

(Smitson) ¡Oh my god! ¡Menudo desastre! -quedándose pasmado ante el destrozo de los Labors dañados-

(Shige) Ya lo creo. Los Zeus de Watanabe y Bado han quedado para el arrastre.

(Noa) -plantándose entre Smitson y Shige- Chicos... lo siento de verás. Pero es que regresar con estos Labors en este estado... -cruzándose de brazos y mirando los Zeus dañados con cara de lástima-

(Smitson) ¿Cuando van a volver a Japón?

(Noa) Bueno... podríamos regresar hoy mismo. Pero lo cierto es que todos estamos muy cansados, y necesitamos dormir un poco. Y después... pues... no se...

(Smitson) Deme 24 horas.

(Noa) ¿Que?

(Smitson) Deme 24 horas y estos dos Shinohara TGV-03 Zeus de su sección quedarán cómo nuevos. Si Shige me echa una mano, claro.

(Shige) ¡Por supuesto! -dando un golpe con el puño sobre su pecho- ¡Yo, Shigeo Shiba, me quedaré un día más aquí para regresar a Japón con los Zeus en perfectas condiciones!

(Noa) ¿Seguro que querrás quedarte un día más, Shige? ¿Y tu mujer? ¿Y tu hija recién nacida?

(Smitson) ¿Que? ¿Has... has sido padre, Shige? -alucinado-

(Shige) -poniéndose vergonzoso con la mano en el cogote- Ja ja ja ja. Si. Una niña preciosa, nació hace sólo tres días. Es muuuuuy bonita.

(Smitson) ¿Que nombre le has puesto?

(Shige) Minako Shiba. Que en japonés significa "niña bonita".

(Smitson) Caramba. No tenia ni idea de que estuvieras casado e incluso con una hija recién nacida. Vale pues. En menos de 24 horas o tan rápido cómo podamos os tenemos vuestros Labors listos y a punto. ¿Entendido?

(Shige) Oye, no hace falta que vayáis con prisas.

(Smitson) No te preocupes, tío. Para mi no es ninguna molestia.

(Hiromi) ¡Capitana!

(Noa) ¿Alguna novedad, Hiromi?

(Hiromi) Sí. Acabo de llamar a mi mujer... perdón, quería decir a la capitana Takeo en París. Dicen que se quedarán dos días más hasta que los mecánicos de allí les reparen sus Blackmoon.

(Noa) ¡Vaya! ¿Y que harán mientras tanto?

(Hiromi) Noa... ¿Tú que crees?

(Noa) ¿El turista por París? ¡Que jeta con Takeo!

(Bado) ¿Por qué no hacemos nosotros lo mismo?

(Noa) ¿Que?

(Watanabe) Es cierto. Ya que tardarán un día en reparar nuestros Labors y que tampoco tenemos prisa en regresar... podríamos aprovechar para visitar Nueva York.

(Miyazaki) Lo encuentro una irresponsabilidad, pero... ¡Es un plan genial!

(Chikawa) -echa un suspiro y se mete la mano en la cara- Capitana. ¿Lo está oyendo?

(Noa) Bueno, si insistís tanto... nos quedaremos un día más aquí. ¿De acuerdo?

(Kanuka) Noa.

(Noa) ¿Eh? ¿Que pasa, Kanuka? ¿Ocurre algo?

(Kanuka) Lo siento, pero... yo tengo que regresar a Japón inmediatamente. La sección cinco me necesita allí urgentemente.

(Noa) Vaya... menudas prisas. ¿Ha pasado algo en casa?

(Kanuka) Lo tenemos localizado.

(Noa) ¿?

(Hiromi) ¿Quien quieres decir?

(Shige) -con pose de pensador- mmmmhhhh.

(Kanuka) No le deis tantas vueltas. Tenemos localizado al responsable directo de todo lo que ha pasado.

(Shige) ¿Queeeeeeee?

(Noa) ¡Increíble! Entonces Goto ya le ha localizado!? -pregunta muy exaltada-

(Kanuka) Yes. La sección 5, con la ayuda de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa, asaltaremos la pequeña isla en la que se esconde. Bueno... lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo de contaros los detalles.

(Julie) -a lo lejos- ¡Kanuka! ¡Tu taxi ha llegado!

(Kanuka) ¡Gracias! Bueno... debo marcharme enseguida. Mi vuelo para Tokio sale dentro de una hora. Good bye.

(Noa) ¡Kanuka!

(Kanuka) Yes?

(Noa) Nada... se lo diré a Ota. Si no luego se te enfadará.

(Kanuka) -sonríe- Sí, ya me había olvidado de Isao. Adiós a todos. Os prometo que les detendremos y les haremos pagar por todo lo que han hecho. Sobre todo por ti, Noa.

(Noa) Dales "recuerdos" de Asuma de mi parte.

(Kanuka) Adiós. -se marcha-

(Hiromi) Hablando de Asuma... recuerda que en Tokio te está esperando impaciente.

(Noa) aaahhh lo se. Asuma... ¿Sabes? Sólo hace tres días que no le veo, pero... nunca le había echado tanto de menos.

En Nueva York, la segunda sección se quedaría ese día y otro más antes de regresar definitivamente a su sitio, Tokio. Y algo prácticamente idéntico harían la tercera sección en París y la primera sección en Londres.

Y precisamente en Londres, en el aeropuerto internacional de Heathrow, Goto y Kosinski se despiden.

(Goto) ¿Cuando sale tu vuelo?

(Kosinski) Dentro de 15 minutos. Goto... ha sido un placer trabajar contigo en la resolución de éste caso. Y lo digo desde lo más hondo de mi corazón. Sin tu ayuda... aun estaríamos dando palos de ciego en la investigación de los culpables.

(Goto) Cierto. Pero sabes... que aun queda un último asunto por resolver. Y posiblemente es el más espinoso de todos.

(Kosinski) La detención de William K. Thomson. Quien casualidades de la vida... se encuentra en aguas territoriales japonesas, en una pequeña isla del Pacífico. Siendo así, yo ya no puedo intervenir de ninguna manera. Además, bastante trabajo me espera aun para escribir el informe de lo sucedido a mis superiores.

(Goto) Sí, ya lo se. A mi me pasa lo mismo. Yo también debo regresar a Tokio inmediatamente. Mis muchachos me esperan impacientes.

(Kosinski) Ya lo has dejado todo listo para la detención de Thomson. ¿Actuarás solo en esto?

(Goto) Ya me gustaría. Pero me temo que la gordura de semejante terrorista, hace que necesite de toda la ayuda. Debido precisamente a que Thomson se encuentra tan aislado de las islas principales, y además... estando en una isla con decenas de guardaespaldas y fieles, necesitaré del apoyo de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa. Nuestra marina colaborará con el envío de dos fragatas, varios helicópteros y las fuerzas especiales de la marina para asaltar la isla en una segunda oleada.

(Kosinski) ¿? ¿Segunda oleada? Aaahhh... ya veo. Quieres el protagonismo de la detención de Thomson para tí solito. Eres lo que no hay, Goto.

(Goto) Sabes que en mi situación no estoy en disposición de tener ningún protagonismo. Al menos, de cara al público. Así primero, mi equipo entraremos con el máximo sigilo en la isla... para llegar directamente hasta Thomson. En una segunda oleada, los militares asaltarán la isla. Y de esta forma...

(Kosinski) La pesadilla por fin habrá terminado.

(Goto) Para pesadilla lo que aun te espera a ti. Los militares de tu país deben estar muy enfadados por haberles obligado a desvelar los secretos del IRIS Mk 30 Kidush.

(Kosinski) Pues... no te creas.

(Goto) ¿? ¿Que quieres decir?

(Kosinski) Han podido ver que el Kidush en realidad aun necesita muchas mejoras. Y lo que más mejoras necesitan son precisamente sus propias defensas informáticas para que esto no se vuelva a repetir. -se planta ante él y Goto un oficial de aviación israelí-

(Oficial) Señor. El avión está listo. Debemos regresar a Tel Aviv inmediatamente.

(Kosinski) De acuerdo. Vámonos. Goto.

(Goto) ¿Sí?

(Kosinski) Te deseo mucha suerte. Páreles los píes a esos cabrones de las tres eses lo antes posible. Ya han causado demasiadas muertes indiscriminadas. Adiós, Goto. -se marcha-

(Goto) -se queda mirando con una sonrisa tímida en su cara a Kosinski cómo se marcha- Adios, Kosinski. -de repente, se planta tras Goto una mujer mayor occidental. Era... Robina Gulheit.-

(Robina) Guten Abend, herr Goto.

(Goto) ¿? -se gira y se queda intrigado y pasmado al ver quien es- oohhh usted... usted es...

(Robina) He venido expresamente desde Praga sólo para verle a usted.

(Goto) Quiero darle mi mas sincero agradecimiento por ayudar en la liberación de mi agente.

(Robina) ¿Liberación? Oh, bueno, si. Que yo sepa... fue usted mismo quien dejó que su agente cayese intencionadamente en la trampa. ¿Sus agentes...

(Goto) Ya han regresado a Japón. Me están esperando. Vamos a...

(Robina) No me lo cuente, por favor. Prefiero no saberlo. -se pone triste y cabizbaja- Cuando dejé la Stasi hace 20 años... quise abandonar para siempre el mundo del espionaje. Pero más que eso, lo que realmente buscaba era hacerme pagar a mi misma mis crímenes que cometí a lo largo de 25 años, junto a él.

(Goto) I.N. O cómo en la intimidad se llamaban...

(Robina) Alberth. Para mi en realidad era Alberth. Sonaba más humano que no ese estúpido apodo puesto a dedo por algún alto funcionario de la Stasi colocado por el partido. Pero en nuestro trabajo... los dos cumplíamos nuestra cruel e inhumana función. La función de proteger la seguridad nacional de un estado que sobrevivió cómo pudo hasta su último suspiro, en noviembre de 1989.

(Goto) Mmmhhh... noviembre de 1989... entonces yo también estaba muy liado con otro asunto. Aunque... supongo que esto tampoco quiere saberlo.

(Robina) No. No quiero más historias tristes en mi vida.

(Goto) ¿Pero realmente... quiso participar en la liberación de mi agente hace tres días?

(Robina) Ese hijo de puta... Alberth nunca le soportó. Pero debía aceptarlo y colaborar con él delante de los ojos de sus superiores. Si no hacía esto... su vida podría volverse un infierno.

(Goto) Sabe... me está describiendo una persona que fue un monstruo humano... cómo si realmente tuviese un corazón humano. Es decir... cómo si realmente tuviese sentimientos.

(Robina) Ahora que le tengo delante... gracias.

(Goto) -se sorprende- De... de nada. ¿A que debo el placer de este agradecimiento?

(Robina) Ustedes le liberaron de ese monstruo nazi que le hizo regresar a sus andadas. Que impidió que abandonase su faceta de criminal de estado.

(Goto) Pero... Kleiner fue detenido y juzgado a posteriori. Alberth fue muerto antes... oh, disculpe si la ofendo diciéndole esto.

(Robina) No se preocupe. Es gracias a ustedes que ahora... descansa en paz.

(Goto) ¿Y usted?

(Robina) Regresaré a mi casa de Suiza. Tengo una pequeña granja de vacas. Nunca pensé que terminaría de granjera. Ironías del destino.

(Goto) No me refiero a eso. Si no...

(Robina) Dios juzgará los crímenes de Alberth. Cómo juzgará los míos cuando llegue mi hora. Aunque fui una agente de la policía secreta de un país comunista... en mi más escondida intimidad, el creer en algo... en una fe... era a veces el único refugio que te quedaba para no volverte loco y seguir viviendo.

(Goto) Entiendo.

(Megafonía) Vuelo 4590 de British Airways con destino Tokio-Narita, embarque por puerta 11.

(Goto) Debo marcharme. Ese es mi vuelo de regreso a Japón. Ha sido un placer charlar con usted, señora. Me hubiese gustado conocerla en circunstancias más tranquilas. ¿Nos volveremos a ver?

(Robina) No. Jamás.

(Goto) Ya. Lo entiendo. Quiere vivir el resto de sus días tranquila y en paz. Siendo así... hagamos cómo si no nos conociéramos de nada. Adiós... señora.

(Goto) Adiós... japonés.

Goto y Robina se separaron y andaron cada uno por su lado para no volverse a ver jamás. Pocos minutos después, el Jumbo de British Airways despega de Heathrow con destino Tokio. En cuando llegase... se pondría inmediatamente en marcha la parte más esperada del operativo: la detención de William K. Thomson.

20 horas después. En medio del Océano Pacífico, un destructor portahelicópteros de la Marina japonesa clase _Hy__ūga _navega a toda maquina, escoltado por dos destructores de escolta de la clase _Abukuma_, y más lejos, una fragata de la clase _Kongō. _Un Helicóptero de la marina japonesa _Mitsubishi SH-60_ aterriza en el portahelicópteros. Sobre la cubierta, en formación, los integrantes de la sección 5 al completo, con el uniforme de combate, y armados con los TAVOR con silenciador y mira láser... menos Miyuki, que lleva un fusil de precisión _Barret M98_ con silenciador y mira óptica de gran ángulo. Del helicóptero, se bajan Goto y Shinobu. El capitán del barco, se pone firme y saluda a Goto y Shinobu.

(Capitán) Señor Goto. Comandante. Soy el capitán Riusuke Gioshima, capitán de este portahelicópteros. Bienvenidos a bordo.

(Goto) Gracias, capitán. ¿Mis muchachos ya están listos?

(Capitán) Puede verlo usted mismo.

(Takahara) Jefe Goto. Estamos listos y a punto para la intervención, señor.

(Goto) Bien, muchachos. A unas 35 millas al oeste de aquí... y según el testimonio de Konstantin Wildenberg... William K. Thomson se encuentra en una minúscula isla deshabitada que se encuentra a esta distancia de nosotros. Antes de emprender dicha acción... hemos hecho algunas comprobaciones. Se ha solicitado a los americanos que nos prestaran apoyo en esto. Uno de sus satélites ha hecho fotografías de reconocimiento sobre la isla. Se ha descubierto que efectivamente lo isla no está ni mucho menos deshabitada. Calculamos que pueden haber en ella entorno un centenar de personas.

(Kanuka) Y entre ellas... estaría William K. Thomson. ¿No?

(Goto) Exacto. Ya conocéis el plan. Se hará un asalto en dos oleadas. Nosotros, la sección 5, seremos la primera oleada. Haremos la inspección de reconocimiento... y nos aseguraremos de donde está William K. Thomson. Media hora después de nuestra llegada, las fuerzas especiales de asalto de la Marina asaltarán la isla con más de un centenar de soldados y con apoyo aéreo. Pero quiero advertiros... que he pensado hacer un cambio de última hora.

(Kurosaki) ¿? ¿Que quiere decir, jefe?

(Goto) Yo iré con vosotros.

(Kanuka) ¿Cómo?

(Miyuki) Pero, señor.

(Takahara) Quiere ser usted quien detenga personalmente a Thomson. ¿Me equivoco? -mirando a Goto con sonrisa confiada-

(Goto) Pues... sí. Más o menos. Saldremos dentro de diez minutos.

(Shinobu) ¡Kiichi!

(Goto) ¿? ¿Alguna objeción? Ya lo hemos hablado.

(Shinobu) -le besa y se le queda mirando con cara de espantada- … Ten mucho cuidado, quieres. Por favor.

(Goto) Tranquila. Estaremos perfectamente. ¡En marcha! ¡Preparaos!

(Capitán) Acompáñeme, señor Goto. Tengo su equipo listo para usted.

Diez minutos después, a bordo de una lancha anfibia se desplazan hasta cierta distancia de la costa de la isla. Llevando un traje especial de buzo, se lanzan al agua... y nadan hasta la playa.

Es de noche. La única iluminación que hay es la de la media luna en el cielo, de vez en cuando cubierta por las nubes. De las aguas de la playa de la isla, emergen ocho personas con traje de buzo y una bolsa de neopreno a espaldas con todo el material. Inmediatamente se quitan los trajes de buzo, y sacan las armas y el resto del material de las bolsas. Goto da las instrucciones.

(Goto) -en voz baja- Bien, chicos. Nuestro objetivo se encuentra unos 300 metros a dentro. Tenemos que travesar esta zona de palmeras y llegar hasta el corazón de la isla.

(Takahara) -en voz baja- ¿Donde se encuentra el paradero de los integrantes de las tres eses?

(Goto) -en voz baja- Justo en el centro de la isla hay unas antiguas instalaciones militares de la segunda guerra mundial. Era un puesto de comunicaciones de la armada imperial para transmisiones de radio y telegramas entre Tokio y la flota esparcida por todo el Pacífico. Es una instalación subterránea bastante grande. No será fácil encontrar a Thomson allí dentro. Pero...

(Kurosaki) Pero debemos encontrarle y tenerlo en nuestro poder antes que intervengan los militares dentro de media hora, señor.

(Goto) Le encontraremos. Miyuki. Sitúate cerca de aquí, en un punto que tengas el centro de la isla cubierto, y permanece comunicada con nosotros. Izubuchi, tú quédate con ella.

(Izubuchi) Sí, señor.

(Goto) Si descubren a Miyuki necesitará a alguien que la cubra, y además, necesitamos un puente en las comunicaciones entre nosotros y los militares que van a atacar dentro de 26 minutos. No perdamos más el tiempo.

(Kanuka) ¿Y si nos topamos con guardias?

(Goto) Kanuka... ya sabes cómo actuar en estas situaciones. Si no tenéis más remedio que disparar, podéis hacerlo. Pero es primordial no hacer ruido para no alertar a los guardias de Thomson. ¿Lo habéis entendido todo?

(Todos) ¡Sí, señor!

(Goto) Estupendo. En marcha.

Mientras Miyuki y Izubuchi se quedan cerca de allí, en un montículo de tierra elevado, con el fusil de precisión preparado y Izubuchi al mando de las comunicaciones, el resto del equipo se mueve muy sigilosamente hacía el interior. Por fin... llegan a ese viejo edificio en el centro de la pequeña isla. Hay efectivamente cinco hombres patrullando armados con fusiles de asalto G36C. Tienen que superar el primer obstáculo.

(Kanuka) -escondidos tras un muro de hormigón- Shit. Me temo que no hay más remedio que...

(Goto) -por la radio- Miyuki. ¿Puedes hacer algo?

(Miyuki) ¿Tengo autorización, señor?

(Goto) Me gustaría capturarlos vivos. Pero nuestro objetivo prioritario es capturar a Thomson vivo. Tienes permiso, sargento.

(Miyuki) Recibido.

Al instante... uno de los guardias recibe un silencioso impacto de bala en medio de la cabeza y cae al suelo sin hacer ruido. El guardia que está a su lado, se da cuenta, y también es abatido. Los otros tres, más lejos, aun no se han dado cuenta de nada.

(Goto) Miyuki, espera. Kanuka, Kurosaki, aproximaos a ellos y reducidles. Nos los llevaremos vivos.

(Kanuka) Yes sir. Kurosaki.

(Kurosaki) -en tono de broma- Que insensibles que sois. Pedirle esto a un malherido.

Kanuka se acerca, saliendo de la oscuridad, a uno de los guardias por detrás. Le da unos toques con el dedo en el hombro.

(Guardia) ¿?

(Kanuka) Good night. -le da una patada voladora y lo deja inconsciente en el suelo-

(Kurosaki) Felices sueños, chaval. -con dos puñetazos en el cogote y el estómago también lo deja inconsciente-

El quinto guardia apunta el arma hacía Kanuka... pero Kurosaki dispara su TAVOR y mata al guardia al instante.

(Kurosaki) -haciendo señas a los demás- Vía libre.

(Goto) Bien. Chiyose, quédate con ellos y cubre esta posición. Es posible que en cuestión de minutos lleguen refuerzos. Yo, Takahara y Kosuke entraremos dentro. Izubuchi. ¿Cómo va la segunda oleada?

(Izubuchi) -al lado de Miyuki- Acabo de recibir el mensaje de confirmación del _Hyūga_, jefe. Las fuerzas de la segunda oleada han salido. Llegarán aquí en un cuarto de hora, señor.

(Goto) Recibido, Izubuchi. Permanece en contacto.

(Izubuchi) Sí, señor.

(Goto) Tenemos muy poco tiempo para encontrar a Thomson. ¡Vamos!

Goto, Takahara y Kosuke se meten dentro de aquel laberinto subterráneo empuñando los TAVOR y en alerta constante. Hay algunas habitaciones, pero están vacías... Takahara se avanza a los demás... hasta que por la Radio, se comunica con Goto y Kosuke. Ha encontrado algo sorprendente.

(Takahara) -en voz baja- Jefe, Kosuke. Venid, deprisa. -estos se dirigen silenciosamente hacía allí-

(Goto) ¿Que has encontrado?

(Takahara) -tras una puerta un poco entreabierta- Mírelo usted mismo, jefe.

(Goto) -se queda pasmado- ooohhh... esto es...

Tras aquella puerta entreabierta... había una pequeña iglesia. Un altar, unos bancos de piedra... y un crucifijo con un Cristo en el altar. Los 50 miembros de las tres eses estaban allí apretujados, de rodillas y con las manos juntas, rezando. Eso si... rodeados por cuatro hombres armados con fusiles de asalto y apuntándoles. Goto se da cuenta que entra aquella multitud... no está William K. Thomson. Varios metros más allá de aquella puerta entreabierta, el pasadizo se convertía en unas escaleras que iban hacía abajo. Quizás allí era donde estaba él.

(Goto) -en voz baja- Vosotros dos quedaos aquí. En cuando se oigan los helicópteros de la segunda oleada... reducid a los hombres armados.

(Takahara) Sí, señor.

Goto baja por esas escaleras... hasta llegar a otro corto pasadizo subterráneo. Al final del pasadizo... una puerta de madera muy sencilla. Goto abre esa puerta lentamente... y allí estaba. William K. Thomson. Arrodillado y con las manos juntas, delante de un pequeño y sencillo altar con un crucifijo y varias velas encendidas. Este hombre no se inmuta. Hasta que Goto...

(Goto) -con sonrisa y mirada confiadas- … Y vi un gran trono blanco y al que estaba sentado en él, de delante del cual huyeron la tierra y el cielo, y ningún lugar se encontró para ellos. Y vi a los muertos, grandes y pequeños, de pie ante Dios; y los libros fueron abiertos, y otro libro fue abierto, el cual es el libro de la vida; y fueron juzgados los muertos por las cosas que estaban escritas en los libros, según sus obras. Y el mar entregó los muertos que había en él...

(Thomson) -sin girarse, de espaldas a Goto- Y la muerte y el Hades entregaron los muertos que había en ellos; y fueron juzgados cada uno según sus obras. Y la muerte y el Hades fueron lanzados al lago de fuego. Esta es la muerte segunda. Y el que no se halló inscrito en el libro de la vida fue lanzado al lago de fuego. Apocalípsis de San Juan, capítulo veinte... el juicio ante el gran trono blanco. -se quita la capucha, y mira a Goto son su inquietante mirada fría-

(Goto) Al fin le encuentro. William K. Thomson.

(Thomson) El enviado de Satanás por fin me ha encontrado. En realidad poco puedes hacer contra mi legado. Dios seguirá con el.

(Goto) -se empiezan a escuchar los helicópteros cada vez más cerca... y Goto comunica por su transmisor- Takahara, Kosuke... adelante. -se escuchan los tiros-

(Takahara) Misión cumplida, jefe. Los guardias han sido eliminados... y los demás liberados.

(Goto) Vaya... liberados, eh. Buen trabajo, Mayor. Corto. Parece que para ellos usted no es más que un simple... dictador.

(Thomson) Dios le castigará por ello.

(Goto) Lo siento, señor Thomson. Pero me temo que Dios tiene asuntos mucho más importantes de los que ocuparse que de ayudar a un simple terrorista a seguir matando. Seguro que ya sabe que sus trece apóstoles han fracasado estrepitosamente. Supimos sus planes. Donde y cuando pensaba atacar exactamente. Y francamente... reconozco que haber engañado cómo engañó a Konstantin Wildenberg, el presidente, o mejor dicho ex presidente de la Corporación Schaft... para que le ayudará en sus actos delictivos, fue muy inteligente por su parte. Pero se acabó, señor Thomson.

(Thomson) -su cara se pone furiosa- Maldito bastardo infiel.

(Goto) No pierda el tiempo buscando adjetivos inútiles. -Takahara entra acompañado de dos soldados de la marina japonesa-

(Takahara) Jefe, le presento al capitán Asago, del segundo batallón especial de intervención rápida de la Marina de Autodefensa.

(Goto) Capitán.

(Asago) Señor. ¿Es éste el hombre que nos tenemos que llevar detenido?

(Goto) Sí, pero antes... déjeme que le comunique sus cargos y le haga un par de preguntas. Pero si mientras tanto quieren esposarle...

(Asago) Sí, señor. -levantan a Thomson del suelo y lo esposan-.

(Goto) Señor William K. Thomson. Queda usted arrestado bajo la acusación de terrorismo, asesinato, conspiración, robo de información clasificada, tráfico de información, secuestro, posesión ilegal de armas y... creo que eso es todo. Pero eso es únicamente los cargos que se le imputan aquí en Japón. En otros países también le esperan para juzgarle por los mismos crímenes. Y ahora... déjeme que le pregunte algo. ¿Que pretendía hacer exactamente haciendo lo que ha hecho?

(Thomson) Yo sólo soy un mensajero de Dios. Sólo cumplo con su voluntad.

(Goto) Nuevo Testamento, San Juan capítulo 8, versículo 34. Todo el que hace pecado es esclavo del pecado. ¿Lo entiende? Usted... que ha ordenado atentados en masa... que ha causado centenares de personas muertas y heridas... no puede hablar de Dios tan alegremente. Usted ha desobedecido de forma masiva contra personas inocentes uno de los siete pecados capitales. No matarás. Así que ahórrese su religiosidad... porque de ahora en adelante sólo le servirá para rezar en una celda de prisión. Llévense-lo.

(Asago) Sí, señor. Vamos. -los soldados se llevan a Thomson-

(Takahara) Jefe... nunca le había visto tan filosófico. De veras que no.

(Goto) Es lo de menos. ¿No te parece, Mayor?

(Takahara) Sí... supongo que si. Al fin y al cabo... por mucha suntuosidad moral e intelectual de que se cubra...

(Goto) Un terrorista siempre es un terrorista. Da igual su causa y su forma de actuar. Si causa muertes inocentes... su causa ya no tiene ningún sentido. Por eso hemos actuado.

(Kanuka) -entra en la habitación junto a Miyuki y Izubuchi- Jefe. La isla está completamente bajo nuestro control. Todos los miembros de las tres eses han sido capturados.

(Goto) Bien. Buen trabajo, chicos.

(Izubuchi) -mirando el pequeño altar de Thomson- Es incomprensible.

(Kanuka) ¿Que quieres decir?

(Izubuchi) Nada. Este tipo... ¿Por qué no se metió a cura, a una secta religiosa, o a alguna cosa por el estilo?

(Takahara) En este mundo siempre habrá personas que no saben distinguir entre lo correcto y lo que es obrar correcto. En otras palabras. Para quienes el fin justifica los medios siempre y en todas circunstancias.

(Kanuka) ¿Incluso para matar a personas inocentes? Me da igual en que piensa Thomson, que le ha impulsado a ser así o por qué lo hace. Para mi un terrorista es un terrorista y se acabó. Y estoy muy satisfecha de haber acabado con él.

(Takahara) -sonríe- Bien dicho. Oye... creo que necesitaremos unas buenas vacaciones después de esto.

(Kanuka) Ya lo creo. Creo que el domingo que viene iré con Isao y Rei al parque de atracciones.

(Takahara) Vaya. Que suerte tenéis los casados.

(Izubuchi) ¿? ¿Y Kurosaki?

(Kanuka) Nada. Déjale sólo un momento.

Las tres eses, por fin habían sido desarticuladas por completo. William K. Thomson, fue enviado inmediatamente en helicóptero a Tokio, donde sería pronto juzgado por una multitud de crímenes. Las justicias de Estados Unidos, Alemania, Francia, Reino Unido, Israel y República Checa también le reclamaban. La pesadilla por fin terminó.

Al día siguiente, las tres secciones de Patlabors, después de pasarse dos días en Nueva York, Londres y París, por fin regresaron a Tokio. Había sido una experiencia única y que seguramente no volverían a vivir jamás. Con todos sus Labors ya reparados y a punto, embarcaron en los mismos aviones de transporte pesados C-4 de la Fuera Aérea de Autodefensa de Japón, y emprendieron el camino de regreso a Japón.

Al cabo de una semana, Asuma fue dado de alta del hospital. Noa... junto a sus dos hijos, Daisuke y Chiharu, fueron a recogerle al hospital. Todavía con una de las piernas escayoladas, tenía que ir con muletas, y aun tenía parches y vendas por todo el cuerpo, pero estaba ya bien y podía volver a su vida normal. Noa estaba muy feliz y contenta de que Asuma estuviese perfectamente bien y a su lado. Y los pequeños de volver a ver a su padre, a quien no le habían visto el pelo durante casi dos semanas.

Este mismo día, en las seccione de vehículos especiales, todos, los oficiales, los tenientes, los capitanes, y el jefe de mecánicos, están en la sala de reuniones charlando sobre lo que vivieron. Se enseñan también las fotografías que hicieron del día que aprovecharon para hacer el turista por Nueva York y Londres.

(Shige) -mirando una foto de Ota firme y serio cómo un ceporro al lado de un guardia granadero del palacio de Buckinham- ¡Vaya! ¿Fuisteis a ver a la Reina de Inglaterra?

(Ota) ¡Pero que dices, zoquete! Sólo fuimos a visitar los sitios más famosos de Londres. Y a mi me interesaba mucho ir a ver desfilar los guardias granaderos de Buckinham.

(Shige) Vale vale, no hace falta que te pongas así, hombre.

(Richardson) Sí. Poder pasear tranquilamente por Londres cómo en mis años mozos... aaahhh cómo lo echaba de menos. ¿Te lo pasaste bien, Sonoko?

(Sonoko) -sonriente- ¿Que si lo pasé bien? ¡Fue fantástico! Ya estuve en Londres hace años, cuando mi época de estudiante. Pero ahora... lo pasé a tu lado, Andrew.

(Richardson) Eso si que es verdad. Contigo si que me lo pasé bien de verdad. -se besa con Sonoko y los demás se le quedan mirando-

(Miyazaki) ¡Eh eh! ¿Que son tantas confianzas delante nuestro?

(Watanabe) ¿Que pasa, Sakura? ¿Tienes envidia? Ji ji ji.

(Miyazaki) ¡Cállate, idiota!

(Hato) ¿Y a vosotros que tal os fue en Nueva York? ¿Os gustó?

(Bado) Que pregunta. ¡Pues claro que nos gustó! Además, la chica piloto de la sección de Patlabors de Nueva York... ¿Cómo se llamaba?

(Watanabe) Que mala memoria tienes, Bado. Se llamaba Sarah Klein.

(Bado) Si, eso, Sarah. ¡Estaba buenísima!

(Miyazaki) ¬ ¬ Eres un pervertido. Ni siquiera dejas en paz a las extranjeras.

(Watanabe) Pues me temo que no hubieses podido hacer nada de nada con ella. Ya tenía novio y encima va a casarse con él.

(Bado) Que!? ¡Mierda!

(Miyazaki) Ya te está bien. Por faldillero.

(Ota) Sarah... igual que la jefa de mecánicos de los Patlabors de Londres.

(Shige) ¿Que? ¿El jefe de mecánicos de los Patlabors ingleses es una mujer?

(Noa) ¿De verdad? ¡Eso está muy bien!

(Miyazaki) Pues claro que está bien. La verdad es que a mi también me gustaría tener ese puesto.

(Shige) -en broma- ¿Ah si? Pues puedes empezar ahora mismo.

(Noa) A propósito, Shige. Menuda niña más bonita has tenido. ¿Eh?

(Shige) -riendo con gran gesticulación- ¡Ja ja ja ja ja! ¿Que os pensabais? Teniendo una madre tan rematadamente guapa sólo podía salir una hija igualmente guapa.

(Hiromi) Sí. Ha sido una suerte que no se parezca a su padre.

(Shige) Que insinúas con eso!? -exclama enfadado-

(Hiromi) ¡Nada! ¡No he dicho nada!

(Noa) -se pone triste- Me alegra saber... que al final todo ha terminado bien. Quiero decir... ese viaje que hicimos todos a esas ciudades tan lejanas para evitar una catástrofe... sirvió de algo.

(Hato) Sí. Pero las vidas perdidas y el sufrimiento que se causó en esos atentados... eso es algo que jamás se podrá reparar.

(Chikawa) Pero los responsables ya han sido capturados. Y serán llevados ante la justicia y condenados.

(Noa) Lo se. Asuma... lo disimula lo mejor que puede. Pero está muy afectado por todo lo que ha pasado. Hoy mismo... ha ido a visitar la tumba de Fujita, su ayudante en la dirección de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara. Y también ha enviado cartas de pésame a todas y cada una de las familias de las personas que murieron en el atentado. -todos se quedan serios-

(Richardson) Sí. Es algo que nunca... podrá olvidar. Ni él... ni nosotros. Os sonará estúpido, pero... siento lástima por el tipo que ha hecho todo esto.

(Bado) ¿Lástima? Ese tipo estaba cómo un cencerro y punto.

(Richardson) Quien estaba detrás de todo esto era un fanático religioso. O se había vuelto en eso.

(Chikawa) Decía hacer esto en nombre de Dios. Se creyó cómo una especie de Juana de Arco del siglo 21. Pero no para luchar contra una invasión o contra una tiranía... si no contra los Labors. Ja. Menuda gilipollez.

(Hiromi) Al final todo se reduce a una conclusión muy simple.

(Miyazaki) ¿? ¿Que conclusión es esa?

(Watanabe) ¿Que hemos salido vivos y de una pieza de esta?

(Bado) ¿Que nos van a condecorar, a ascender o a augmentar el sueldo?

(Sonoko) Chiiicos. No es nada de eso.

(Richardson) Que el único derrotado aquí ha sido William K. Thomson.

(Hiromi) Exacto.

(Hato) Y además, desde el principio.

(Ota) Sí. Un ser tan despreciable cómo ese sólo se merecía la derrota desde el principio. ¿Sabéis? Por ello... estoy especialmente orgulloso de Kanuka.

(Noa) ¡Vaya! Tienes a tu mujer en un pedestal, eh.

(Ota) No es eso. Si no que... ella colaboró directamente en la detención de Thomson. Y no olvides que también fue ella quien salvó a Asuma justo después del atentado.

(Noa) Ooohhh... es cierto. Ota, por favor. Dale las gracias de mi parte cuando la veas. Nunca... nunca se lo podré agradecer lo suficiente que salvara la vida a mi marido.

(Ota) -sonríe a Noa- Descuida. Lo haré encantado.

(Noa) Gracias.

(Bado) ¿Pero es que nadie va a decir lo que realmente pensamos todos de esto?

(Watanabe) ¿Y que es lo que piensas tú?

(Bado) Yo no pienso nada especial de todo esto. Sólo que espero y deseo que esto nunca... nunca más vuelva a suceder. ¿Estáis conmigo en eso?

(Ota) Totalmente.

(Noa) Sí.

(Richardson) No quiero ni oír hablar de que vuelva a suceder semejante putada.

(Sonoko) Ya lo creo.

(Hato) Pues estamos de acuerdo. A partir de ahora...

(Noa) A partir de ahora toca volver a nuestro trabajo del día a día. Combatir el crimen, el vandalismo y las infracciones cometidas con Labors. Y a parte de esto...

(Hiromi) Vivir.

(Ota) Hiromi...

(Chikawa) En eso también estoy de acuerdo. Nosotros... todo el mundo... tenemos que aprovechar nuestra vida al máximo. "tempus fugit" que decían los romanos.

(Noa) Pues hagámoslo. Volvamos a nuestro despacho, Ota.

(Ota) Claro, Noa. ¡Venga, no os quiero ver de cualquier manera! ¡A trabajar!

(Todos) ¡A la orden, capitán!

Aquel día, todo parecía revivir un punto y coma. Un renacimiento. La sede de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara empezó a reconstruirse, y tardaría muy poco a volver a estar cómo antes. En la división de vehículos especiales se volvió a la actividad normal, después de haber parado una conspiración de proporciones bíblicas contra el mundo de los Labors... pero también contra las personas.

Al llegar la noche, en casa de los Goto, Shinobu había acostado a su hijo Gomioka. Le cuenta un cuento. Pero el pequeño Gomioka, de casi cuatro años de edad, en su inocencia intenta saber lo que ha pasado estos días.

(Shinobu) -leyéndole un cuento a Gomioka- El anciano y la anciana, con gran alegría, adoptaron al niño, y cómo había nacido de un melocotón, decidieron llamarle Momotarô. Naturalmente, se sintieron muy complacidos y felices de poder criar por fin al niño que siempre habían deseado tener, y le educaron para que llegase a ser un buen muchacho. Pasó el tiempo, y un día, cuando Momotarô cumplió los 19 años...

(Gomioka) Mamá. ¿Que es un terrorista?

(Shinobu) ¿Que? Un terrorista... pues... verás... es una persona... que no desea el bien para los demás. Que sólo... quiere hacer cosas muy malas, Gomioka. Lo único que hacen, es daño a las personas.

(Gomioka) Y papá... ¿lucha contra los terroristas?

(Shinobu) -sonríe- Sí. Papá es muuuuy valiente.

(Gomioka) ¿Y cuando sea mayor yo también podré luchar contra los terroristas con papá?

(Shinobu) De momento no. Aun eres muy pequeño. Pero dentro de muchos años... cuando ya seas un hombre y si tú quieres... seguro que si.

(Gomioka) ¡Ala! ¡Que chuli!

(Shinobu) -sonríe y le besa en la frente a su hijo- Ya es muy tarde, hijo. Anda, duérmete.

(Gomioka) Sí mamá. Buenas noches.

(Shinobu) Buenas noches. Y que sueñes cosas muy bonitas.

(Gomioka) Sí.

Shinobu apaga la luz y sale de la habitación. Se va al dormitorio, donde Goto ya estaba acostado, revisando titulares en diferentes periódicos.

(Shinobu) ¿? ¿Que haces? ¿Todavía sigues con eso?

(Goto) Sólo estoy mirando lo que dice la prensa sobre la detención de William K. Thomson. Y aun dicen mucho de ello, aunque ya haya pasado una semana.

(Shinobu) -se mete en la cama al lado de Goto- Sí. Pero desgraciadamente... dentro de una semana ya nadie se acordará de ello. En el mundo actual todo va tan deprisa... que es imposible retener una misma imagen en la retina más de un segundo.

(Goto) -se ríe- eh eh. Escucha esto. -leyendo un artículo de opinión- "El fanatismo religioso, tan de moda en los últimos años en occidente, no sólo afecta al mundo musulmán. Al otro lado del mediterráneo, o mejor dicho, del Atlántico, parece que también existe un buen caldo de cultivo para el fanatismo religioso. William K. Thomson dirigió el ejército privado de la Corporación Schaft durante los diez años de su existencia. ¿Que le impulsó a convertirse en lo que se convirtió? ¿Por qué ese odio visceral e inhumano hacía la humanidad? Cómo diría un hombre del campo... "Cría cuervos y te sacarán los ojos". Ja ja ja ja.

(Shinobu) Kiichi... ¿Que demonios tiene este artículo de gracioso? -mirando a Goto con mala cara-

(Goto) ¿No lo has pillado? "Cría cuervos y te sacarán los ojos". Es una indirecta para Konstantin Wildenberg. Quien ha escrito esto tiene una ironía muy fina, ja ja ja.

(Shinobu) Que estupidez.

(Goto) Oye, no te enfades.

(Shinobu) -cruzada de brazos y frunciendo el ceño- ¿Quieres dejar esos periódicos de una puñetera vez?

(Goto) De acuerdo. Pero... ¿Me vas a felicitar cómo es debido?

(Shinobu) ¿? Aaahhh... creo que ya se por donde van los tiros.

(Goto) Siempre la aciertas. A ti no hay quien te engañe. -él y Shinobu se ponen a besarse apasionadamente- … Llevamos dos semanas que no hemos podido hacer nada de nada. ¿Te apetece...

(Shinobu) Sssshhh... eso ni se pregunta -se vuelven a besar... y apagan la luz. Lo que pasa después... que cada uno tire de su imaginación-

En aquel mismo momento, en casa de los Ota, Isao y Kanuka estaban acostados juntos en la habitación con la luz apagada, desnudos. Habían terminado de hacerlo.

(Kanuka) Isao.

(Ota) ¿Sí?

(Kanuka) No crees... ¿Que estoy empezando a ser demasiado mayor para este trabajo?

(Ota) Ja. Pero que tontería. Eres joven y guapa. Pero que digo. Eres la más guapa.

(Kanuka) -sonríe y acaricia a Ota al pelo- Que pelota eres, señor gatillo fácil.

(Ota) Me lo dices porque... es un trabajo peligroso. Eres una mujer casada, con una hija de cinco años. Pero yo...

(Kanuka) Tú... que.

(Ota) Nada. Que estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Más que nunca.

(Kanuka) Isao... Por qué.

(Ota) Por un montón de cosas. Le salvaste la vida a Asuma. Fuiste a aquella cita con aquel hombre... y allí vi lo realmente peligroso que es tu trabajo. Pero he visto que tu trabajo realmente sirve para detener a criminales y terroristas muy peligrosos. Lo que quiero decirte es...

(Kanuka) -mirando a Ota con cara amorosa- Que.

(Ota) Que estoy encantado que trabajes allí, junto a Goto y los demás integrantes de la sección 5.

(Kanuka) Y yo... también estoy orgullosa de cómo lo hiciste en Londres. -en tono de broma- Realmente pensaba que ibas a volar por los aires el Big Beng, ja ja ja.

(Ota) -en tono sarcástico- Ya ves. Estaba pensando hacerlo. Pero me dije "va, hoy no tengo ganas de ponerme a disparar a lo loco".

(Kanuka) Claro que no. Sabes... te digo esto del trabajo porque... si...

(Ota) ¿? ¿Que te pasa? ¿Quieres decirme algo importante?

(Kanuka) ¿Y si tuviéramos otro hijo?

(Ota) ¿Que? -se queda alucinado- Pero... ¿Por qué ahora, de repente? Antes no querías ni oír hablar de ello.

(Kanuka) Por muchos motivos. Para que Rei tenga un hermanito y pueda jugar con él. Para que tú dejes de darme la lata con lo de "ir a por la parejita"...

(Ota) ooohhh. ¿Es culpa mía entonces?

(Kanuka) No... no es culpa tuya. -con cara y expresión triste- Sólo que todo lo que me ha pasado me ha hecho ver que debo vivir más intensamente. Vivir más y mejor. Que... tener un segundo hijo nos iría bien.

(Ota) Vaya... es lo mismo que hemos dicho esta mañana en la primera y segunda sección. Todos hemos aprendido algo de lo que ha pasado.

(Kanuka) Yes. Entonces... -mirando a Ota con cara pillina-

(Ota) Está bien, cariño. Si tanto insistes...

Kanuka y Ota se besan apasionadamente... y lo hacen otra vez. Todos y cada uno de nuestros amigos habían aprendido algo de lo sucedido, y además para mejorar algo en ellos. O puede que para seguir igual que hasta ahora. Sea cómo sea, la división de vehículos especiales había terminado de superar la peor crisis de su historia desde el ataque de Von Kleiner en febrero de 2003. Ahora por fin, la normalidad volvía a reinar. Pero muy pronto se acercarían cambios drásticos para algunos de nuestros personajes.


	7. Yo me quiero quedar aquí contigo

**Capítulo 7. Yo me quiero quedar aquí contigo.**

Ha pasado casi un mes. Octubre de 2008. Era el típico día de otoño japonés. Ya empezaba a hacer fresco y la temperatura era aun muy agradable. En el hangar de los mecánicos, estos, con Shige a la cabeza, realizaban el mantenimiento habitual de los Labors de la primera y segunda sección. Sabían que faltaban pocos meses para que a estos les llegase el relevo. En Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, habían vuelto a la actividad normal, y trabajaban frenéticamente en su gran proyecto estrella para 2009. El nuevo Labor policial para todas las secciones de Patlabors de todo Japón para el próximo lustro.

Pero mientras tanto, aquella mañana de otoño, en el hangar, además de los mecánicos, también estaba Richardson. Cómo solía hacer muchas veces, se había puesto un mono de mecánico, y se ponía a revisar a fondo su coche... o mejor dicho, uno de sus coches. Esta vez iba con un "muscle car" americano de los años 60. Un _Ford Mustang Shelby GT500KR_ del 68, de color azul eléctrico con franjas blancas sobre el capó, era un coche realmente precioso, y Richardson lo cuidaba con el máximo cariño. Hacía poco que se lo había traído desde Escocia. Además de esto, Richardson suele ponerse música mientras trabaja en el mantenimiento de sus coches.

En un momento dado, por la Radio ponen la archiconocida canción "Vida la Vida" del grupo británico _Coldplay_. Una canción que emana optimismo y buen rollo por los cuatro costados... y que a Richardson es una canción que le encanta. Se va animando y se pone a bailar y hacer "playback" con la llave inglesa en la mano a modo de micrófono con gran gesticulación. Los mecánicos se lo miran divertidos, riendo, y aplaudiendo y silbando. En esto que llega la novia de Richardson... la oficial Sonoko Kubo, quien se le queda mirando un rato sonriendo... y se le suma a Richardson. Coge una herramienta, y ella también se pone a bailar y a hacer playback junto a Richardson, mirándose uno al otro, deletreando la letra de la canción.

Pero la fiesta tiene que parar de golpe. Llega el capitán Ota, y se acaba la diversión.

(Ota) -se planta delante de Richardson y Sonoko con cara de enfado- ¡Ejem, ejem!

(Richardson) ¿? ¡Oh, mierda! -apaga la radio enseguida, y él y Sonoko se ponen firmes y saludan al capitán- Capitán.

(Ota) ¿Que se cree que es esto, teniente? ¿Una discoteca en Shibuya un sábado por la noche o que?

(Richardson) ¡No, señor! Sólo... esto... la oficial Kubo y yo estábamos... revisando a fondo mi Mustang. Sí... eso.

(Ota) ¿Te crees que soy estúpido, escocés? Mira... os lo dejaré pasar. Pensándolo bien sería una pérdida de tiempo presentar una sanción por semejante tontería. Pero no quiero que montéis estos numeritos aquí en horas de trabajo. ¿Os ha quedado claro, parejita?

(Sonoko) -se sonroja- oohhh

(Richardson) ¿Podría decirme que quiere decir exactamente con eso de "parejita"?

(Ota) ¿Eh? Nada, nada.

(Richardson) Si considera que es malo que seamos novios...

(Ota) ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Vuestro trabajo no os impide que tengáis relaciones sentimentales entre vosotros. Pero... no montéis más números de estos. Os lo digo porque la comandante hoy está aquí y os puede pillar. ¿Entendido?

(Richardson) Sí, capitán. Lo hemos entendido a la perfección.

(Ota) Eso espero. -se marcha-

(Richardson) Ufff.

(Sonoko) De la que nos hemos librado, eh. -mirando sonriente a Richardson-

(Richardson) ¡Oye! ¡Pero si no has abierto la boca! Toda la bronca me la he tragado yo.

(Sonoko) -suspira- A veces eres tan egoísta.

(Richardson) Ya lo se... my love.

(Sonoko) ¡Ay! No me digas eso aquí en medio. Los mecánicos nos miran.

(Richardson) ¿Que? Ja ja ja ja ja. No me jodas. Pero si eres la chica más lanzada que he conocido jamás. ¿Te da vergüenza que los mecánicos miren cómo nos besamos y...

(Sonoko) Precisamente por eso.

(Richardson) ¿? Ahora me he perdido. ¿Que problema hay?

(Sonoko) -sonríe- Eres británico pero eres genial haciéndote el sueco.

(Richardson) Ja. Sonoko. Lo digo en serio. ¿Que jodido problema hay?

(Sonoko) La semana que viene regresa tu compañera. ¿Recuerdas?

(Richardson) Oh... Joder, es verdad. Vuelve Mimiko.

(Sonoko) Ya sabes lo que quiere decir eso.

(Richardson) Mierda. Te... te van a mandar a otra sección.

(Sonoko) Sí. Andrew... yo te quiero. Te quiero mucho, de verdad. Quiero estar a tu lado.

(Richardson) Tendremos que organizarnos para vernos fuera del trabajo. Es una putada, pero... no nos queda otra.

(Sonoko) Sí. Ya lo hablaremos en otro momento. Tengo cosas que hacer.

(Richardson) Claro. ¡eh! Esta noche...

(Sonoko) Estamos de guardia nocturna. Quedamos en tu casa la próxima noche. ¿De acuerdo?

(Richardson) De acuerdo.

(Sonoko) Por cierto... sabes hacer playback muy bien, ja ja ja ja.

(Richardson) -se rasca la cabeza y sonríe- Eeehhh sí... bueno... ya sabes. Éste es el país del Karaoke. Se me habrá pegado la manía, je je.

(Sonoko) Hasta luego.

(Richardson) Nos vemos. -Sonoko se marcha... y se acerca Shige-

(Shige) La tienes en el bote, eh.

(Richardson) Sólo es una víctima más de mi encanto natural. -diciendo esto con una sonrisa en su cara-

(Shige) Sí... no me extraña nada. Eres un hombre muy atractivo.

(Richardson) Aquí el problema vendrá cuando regrese tu mujer la semana que viene.

(Shige) ¿Mi mujer? ¡Ah, claro! Ja ja ja ja. Si. Mi amorcito está impaciente por regresar a su trabajo. ¿? Pero... ¿Que problema?

(Richardson) No lo digo por ti, Shige. Si no por mi y Sonoko. Al regresar Mimiko a la primera sección... a Sonoko la trasladarán a otra parte. Y entonces será mucho más complicado vernos.

(Shige) Ooohhh... es cierto. Pueden destinarla a otra sección... o incluso a otra ciudad.

(Richardson) -con cara de preocupación- Sí... menuda mierda. Después de tanto tiempo sin una mujer a mi lado... ahora que la encuentro, vuelven los obstáculos. Igual que con Jasmine.

(Shige) ¿? ¿Quien es Jasmine?

(Richardson) Nadie. Olvídalo. Yo regreso arriba. -le tira las llaves del Mustang y Shige las coge cómo puede- Toma. Apárcalo tú en el párking subterráneo. ¡No lo ensucies ni le hagas ningún arañazo o te corto las pelotas! ¿Entendido?

(Shige) ¿De... de verdad me dejas conducir tu Mustang? Gr... gracias.

(Richardson) -yéndose y de espaldas a Shige- Sólo te pido que me lo aparques. Pero no le des mucho al acelerador. Este juguete lleva un Ford V8 Cobra de siete litros. Así que trátalo con delicadeza.

(Shige) -traga saliva y mira espantado el coche- De... acuerdo. Madre mía. Espero que pueda conducir semejante monstruo.

Tal cómo antes había dicho Ota, efectivamente aquel día Shinobu estaba allí. La comandante de la división de vehículos especiales tenía su reunión semanal con los capitanes de la primera y segunda sección. En el despacho de la comandante Goto, los capitanes permanecen firmes y de pie delante de la comandante sentada en su silla frente a su mesa.

(Shinobu) Bien. Vamos a empezar la reunión semanal de los altos mandos de la división de vehículos especiales. Seguro que debéis pensar que hay muchas cosas de que hablar, pero no os hagáis ilusiones. Básicamente hay dos puntos que quiero anunciaros y que de hecho... ya debéis conocer con toda seguridad.

(Ota) Lo dice por mi sección, comandante. Por...

(Shinobu) Sí, capitán. Dentro de una semana la oficial Mimiko Shiba se reincorpora a su puesto de piloto en la primera sección. Termina su periodo de baja por maternidad, y su hija...

(Noa) ¡Es preciosa! Fuimos a verla al hospital cuando regresamos de Nueva York. Esa niña es muy bonita.

(Ota) -se enfada- Noa, que estamos en medio de una reunión con la comandante. Más seriedad.

(Noa) Uy, lo siento, comandante. Disculpe.

(Shinobu) No pasa nada. Yo también pienso lo mismo. Esa niña realmente se parece en todo a su madre. Será también muy guapa. Pero a parte de esto... os quiero comentar el otro asunto. Y de hecho... otro aun más importante.

(Noa) -se extraña- ¿? Pero nos ha dicho que sólo había dos puntos que discutir. ¿Ahora son tres?

(Ota) ¿Hay algo más que debamos saber, comandante?

(Shinobu) Sí. En realidad sí. Porque... afecta a estas instalaciones en las que trabajáis. Bueno... justo antes de que pasase todo aquello el mes pasado ya os lo comuniqué. ¿Os acordáis?

(Ota) ¿? Pues...

(Noa) Ah. Ya me acuerdo. El traslado de la cuarta sección de Kanagawa a nuestras instalaciones del puerto de la Bahía de Tokio.

(Ota) ¡Es verdad! Entonces...

(Shinobu) Sí, capitanes. De eso se trata. La próxima semana también se produce oficialmente el traslado de la cuarta sección de vehículos especiales de Kanagawa a nuestras instalaciones. Y debo deciros que será un traslado temporal.

(Noa) Eso significa que les construirán unas instalaciones nuevas, ¿no?

(Ota) Pero entonces nos dijo que de traslado temporal nada. Que se quedarían definitivamente aquí.

(Shinobu) Solamente transmití vuestras quejas y observaciones al respecto a mis superiores y las consideraron apropiadas. Pero ya sabéis que para poder hacer eso... se depende del presupuesto. Y el presupuesto lo dictamina...

(Ota) El ministerio de interior. Pues vaya. Si esto depende de los políticos... lo llevamos claro.

(Noa) Es por la crisis económica, supongo.

(Shinobu) Supones bien, Noa. El hecho de que estás instalaciones se construyesen con todo lujo de detalles... se debió a que las circunstancias del momento eran otras.

(Ota) Y también la situación económica era otra, si me permite decirlo, comandante.

(Noa) Ya... si, lo entiendo. Cuando yo y Ota eramos oficiales hace diez años ya se criticaba eso de la patrulla Labor. Y diez años después... aun más, por culpa de la crisis económica.

(Ota) Eso es verdad. La tasa de delitos cometidos con Labors no se ha reducido de forma drástica... pero ha cambiado sustancialmente en la tipología, debido a que hay menos obras y más alborotos o robos de Labors.

(Noa) Vaya... que complicado.

(Shinobu) -tose- Capitanes... ¿No les interesa el tercer punto?

(Noa) Oh, disculpe, comandante. Por supuesto que nos interesa. ¿De que se trata?

(Shinobu) Es sobre una remodelación.

(Ota) ¿Que? ¿Que quiere decir con eso?

(Shinobu) Conocéis al capitán de la cuarta sección. ¿Verdad?

(Ota) Sí, por supuesto.

(Noa) Keitaro Hosue. Es un buen hombre. Templado, sereno, y culto.

(Shinobu) Pues... justo cuando la cuarta sección se traslade aquí... él también se traslada.

(Noa) ¿Queeeee? -se queda alucinada-

(Ota) -descolocado- Oh, pero... quiere decir que... ¿que se marcha?

(Shinobu) Se traslada a dirigir el departamento de tráfico de la Policía de Saitama. Lo que significa...

(Ota) Oohhhh ¡Que le han ascendido a comandante! ¡Fantástico!

(Noa) ¡Vaya! Dele nuestra más sincera felicitación.

(Shinobu) Claro. Pero... ¿No os descuidáis de un pequeño detalle?

(Ota) ¿?

(Noa) -con mirada seria- Hay que seleccionar a un nuevo capitán para la cuarta sección entre los tenientes de las cuatro secciones de Patlabors. ¿Es eso?

(Ota) Vaya. Van a seleccionar a un nuevo capitán.

(Shinobu) Efectivamente. Si ponemos sobre la mesa todos los tenientes de la división de vehículos especiales, tenemos a... Andrew Richardson desde la primera sección; Hiromi Yamazaki y Tetsuo Chikawa desde la segunda sección; Yamahiro Tadawa y Kozaku Nobuo desde la tercera sección; y finalmente, Hideo Takashita, el teniente de la cuarta sección, el más joven y menos veterano de todos.

(Ota) Vaya... hay mucho donde elegir. Pero quien debe tomar la decisión de quien ocupará el puesto, es usted.

(Shinobu) Sí. Y aunque haya muchos candidatos... lo cierto es que ya estoy bastante convencida de quien es el más apropiado. -mirando a Ota y sonriéndole-

(Ota) ¿? ¿Por qué me mira así, comandante? ¿? ¿Queeeeee? No... no puede ser. Será...

(Noa) ¡El teniente Richardson! ¿Él será el nuevo capitán de la cuarta sección?

(Shinobu) Sí. Pensad un poco, o mejor dicho, recordad un poco. Especialmente usted, capitán Ota. ¿No recuerda cómo se desenvolvió su teniente en la batalla contra los cuatro Kidush en Londres el mes pasado?

(Ota) Ohhh... sí... por supuesto que lo recuerdo, comandante. El teniente Richardson estuvo magnífico. De hecho... fue él quien lideró en todo momento la estrategia de la operación. Se nota que sirvió durante años en divisiones de Labors de primera línea del ejército británico. Cómo piloto de Labors es un auténtico veterano. Pero también lo es cómo estratega, jefe de equipo... en definitiva, que sin ninguna duda tiene madera para éste trabajo.

(Noa) -mirando de reojo a Ota con cara sonriente- Vamos, que para tú equipo es una pieza clave.

(Shinobu) Por todo lo que ha dicho, capitán... es así. Si no hoy, mañana mismo hay que comunicarlo al teniente Richardson, para proponérselo.

(Noa) ¿Para proponérselo? Pero... ¿no le ascenderá y ya está?

(Ota) Me imagino que es... porque el teniente Richardson es británico. Quien sabe... el día menos pensado le da por querer regresar a su país. Por eso, antes que nada hay que proponérselo y dejarle un tiempo para que se lo piense. Si dice si, perfecto, y si no...

(Noa) Hiromi.

(Ota) ¿Hiromi? No me hagas reír. Hiromi es demasiado bonachón para hacer de capitán. ¿Tú crees de veras que serviría para ese puesto?

(Noa) Lo mismo pensábamos todos de ti antes que te ascendieran y al final eres un buen capitán. Nunca se sabe, Ota. No hay que vender la piel del oso antes de cazarlo.

(Ota) Sí, bueno. Está bien. Pero si al final Richardson acepta el puesto... vaya. Significa que en mi sección entraría un novato.

(Shinobu) No exactamente. El oficial Fukuda Hato sería ascendido a teniente... y la oficial Sonoko Kubo se quedaría permanentemente en la primera sección.

(Noa) Vaya... la oficial Kubo se quedaría con nosotros. ¡Claro! Si es así seguro que Richardson acepta el puesto.

(Ota) ¿Que te hace pensar eso, eh?

(Noa) -se enfada- Hay que ver. Que cortito eres a veces. Andrew y Sonoko salen juntos. Si él se convierte en capitán de la cuarta sección y ella se queda en la primera sección... seguirán trabajando en el mismo sitio y se seguirán viendo. ¿No lo ves?

(Ota) Sí sí, ya lo veo.

(Shinobu) -mirando su reloj- Oh, que tarde. Debo marcharme. Tengo otra reunión dentro de dos horas en la jefatura superior. Aquí termina la reunión semanal. Sólo recordaros que hoy o mañana debéis comunicarle mi decisión al teniente Richardson. ¡Ah! Y decidle que os debe dar una respuesta antes de que termine la semana. ¿Entendido?

(Ota y Noa) ¡Sí, comandante! -los tres se hacen el saludo militar y se marchan-

Shinobu lo había dejado claro. Quería a Richardson cómo capitán de la cuarta sección que en una semana se trasladaría a las instalaciones del puerto de la bahía de Tokio. Pero Richardson aun no sabía nada de todo esto. Él estaba en el despacho de los oficiales con todos los demás oficiales y tenientes de la primera y segunda sección.

(Watanabe) Que nervios. Ya falta sólo una semana para que vengan aquí los de la cuarta sección. Me pregunto cómo serán.

(Hiromi) Sí, es cierto. No están muy lejos de nosotros... pero para la primera y segunda sección siempre han sido esos "grandes desconocidos".

(Bado) ¿Sabéis si hay alguna chica guapa entre sus integrantes?

(Miyazaki) -se enfada- Hay que ver. Siempre hablando de lo mismo, Bado. Vas más salido que un balcón.

(Bado) Déjame en paz, doña estrecha.

(Miyazaki) ¡Yo no soy doña estrecha! ¡Soy madura y prudente, que no es lo mismo!

(Chikawa) ¡Basta ya de gilipolleces, oficiales!

(Miyazaki) Pero teniente.

(Chikawa) ¡Es una orden!

(Miyazaki) Sí, señor.

(Richardson) Vamos, Chikawa. No te lo tomes a mal. Sólo lo hacen para romper el hielo. Si todos fuésemos cómo tú, esto parecería un entierro.

(Chikawa) Cierra el pico, escocés. Nadie te ha pedido tu opinión.

(Hiromi) Sólo estábamos hablando del traslado de la cuarta sección de Kanagawa a nuestras instalaciones.

(Richardson) Eso significa que aquí seremos más gente.

(Chikawa) Pues ya que hablamos de eso... no se si será cierto el rumor que corre por ahí.

(Hiromi) ¿Eh? ¿Que rumor?

(Chikawa) Que el actual capitán de la cuarta sección, Keitaro Hosue, se traslada a otro departamento. Lo que significa...

(Richardson) Coño. Eso significaría que requerirían de un nuevo capitán entre los tenientes de las cuatro secciones.

(Watanabe) Aaaahhhh... pues entonces a los oficiales no nos afecta para nada.

(Miyazaki) También nos afecta, idiota. Si uno de los tenientes asciende a capitán, en consecuencia uno de los oficiales tendrá que ser ascendido a teniente para ocupar su lugar y se requerirá de un nuevo oficial. ¿Es que no lo ves?

(Watanabe) Ya lo se, tontaina. Pero lo que ha dicho el teniente no deja de ser un rumor. Lo más seguro es que nos quedemos cómo estamos.

(Bado) A mi eso me da igual. Lo que me importa es que regrese Mimiko la semana que viene.

(Watanabe) -haciendo sonrisa maliciosa- ¿Ah si, Bado? Claro. Cómo siempre te quedabas hipnotizado mirándole el culo y los pechos.

(Miyazaki) -mirando a Bado con mara cala- ¿Queeeee? Eres un cerdo pervertido, Bado.

(Bado) ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Que tiene de malo? Cualquier hombre que no se fijase en ese cuerpazo es porque está ciego o le gustan los hombres.

(Miyazaki) Sí, ya. Excusas.

(Watanabe) Vamos, Sakura. No te pongas así. Tú también tienes tu encanto... a tu manera, claro.

(Miyazaki) Watanabe... ¡A mi no me digas esas cosas! ¡Que me da mucha vergüenza!

(Watanabe) Pero por qué. ¿Que he dicho?

(Miyazaki) Na... nada... no has dicho nada. Es igual, olvídalo. -sonrojada y nerviosa-

(Watanabe) -en voz baja a Bado- ¿Y a esta que le pasa?

(Bado) -en voz baja- Y luego me decís que el idiota soy yo. Es evidente que le pasa.

(Richardson) Aaaahhh... ser joven es una maravilla.

Pasó el día, y llegó la noche. Aquella semana la guardia nocturna le tocaba a la primera sección, así que tenían que quedarse allí a dormir de noche por lo que pudiera pasar. Hato y Sonoko estaban en la sala de proyecciones, junto a algunos mecánicos, viendo una película. Concretamente la primera de "El Padrino", de Francis Ford Coppola. Richardson por su lado, se había quedado sólo en el despacho de oficiales, consultando Internet. De repente, alguien le llama a la puerta.

(Richardson) ¿? ¿Quien es?

(Shige) Soy yo. -abre la puerta y se asoma- Andrew, tienes una visita esperando abajo.

(Richardson) ¿Que? -mira su reloj- ¿A las diez de la noche? ¿Quien coño es?

(Shige) No lo se. Pero seguro que te conoce. Es extranjero.

(Richardson) ¿Cómo? ¿Es británico?

(Shige) Pues... no se. Pero ahora que lo dices, tal vez sí. Habla en inglés. Y parece que entiende mucho de Labors.

(Richardson) Joder. Ese cabronazo me ha encontrado. De acuerdo. Ahora voy.

(Shige) ¿Entonces le conoces?

(Richardson) Luego te lo cuento. ¿Dices que está abajo?

(Shige) Sí. En el despacho de mecánicos. Estaba allí solo, y ha entrado preguntando por ti.

Richardson está intrigado. Pero intuye quien puede ser ese hombre occidental que ha venido a verle. Llega al despacho de los mecánicos, en la planta baja... y su cara se ilumina. Era Lyonel Murdoch, con quien luchó codo con codo en sus años en el ejército británico... y con quien combatió bajo sus instrucciones en el combate contra los cuatro Kidush en Londres hacía sólo un mes.

(Richardson) Pero que coño...

(Murdoch) -con una sonrisa en la cara- Hello, Andrew. Encantado de volver a verte.

(Richardson) ¡Ja ja ja ja! ¡Lyonel! ¿Que coño estás haciendo en Tokio? -él y Murdoch se abrazan- Joder... cada día estás más viejo.

(Murdoch) En cambio tú sigues igual de joven. Oye... menudas instalaciones tenéis en los Patlabors japoneses. En Londres esto no podríamos ni soñarlo.

(Richardson) No seas tan pelota. Vuestras instalaciones de Londres también estaban muy bien. Y no digamos ya vuestros nuevos Labors, los Winston BPP-62 Cronwell. Vuestro hangar era algo más pequeño... pero moderno y bien equipado.

(Murdoch) Sí. Aunque muy pronto... tendremos más.

(Richardson) ¿? ¿De que hablas?

(Murdoch) Oh, de nada. Nada en especial. Oye... ¿viene a verte a Tokio tu antiguo capitán de la Royal Army y no le ofreces ni una triste copa?

(Richardson) Ja ja ja... te tendrás que conformar con una taza de té. ¿O acaso esperabas algo más consistente?

(Murdoch) Andrew... soy inglés. Tengo el té aborrecido.

(Richardson) No me refiero a esa bazofia de infusión de calcetín sucio que me disteis en Londres. Si no a té de verdad. -le pone una taza- Anda, pruébalo.

(Murdoch) -echa un sorbo- La madre que me... joder, está delicioso. Seguro que no lo has preparado tú.

(Richardson) Me alegro que te guste. Pero si quieres que bebamos algo más consistente, vayamos a la cafetería y nos tomamos una cerveza.

(Murdoch) A eso precisamente quería llegar. Una charla de viejos amigos sin una cerveza es cómo un día sin sol.

(Richardson) ja ja... esa frase te la has copiado de una peli. Anda, vamos para arriba.

Los dos viejos amigos suben hasta el comedor. Se pillan dos latas de cerveza en una de las máquinas expendedoras, se sienten cara a cara y se ponen a charlar.

(Murdoch) -echa un trago de cerveza- Aaagghhh. Esto ya está mucho mejor.

(Richardson) Y bien. ¿A que cojones has venido a Japón? Ahora no me digas que me echas de menos.

(Murdoch) No, gilipollas. Tengo unos días de vacaciones, y me dije... "Iré a ver a Andrew a Tokio. Hace una eternidad que no veo a ese capullo".

(Richardson) ¿Una eternidad? Pero si nos vimos hace un mes.

(Murdoch) Es cierto. Pero entonces... tuvimos que concentrarnos en el combate contra esos tarados mentales de William K. Thomson. No tuvimos a penas tiempo de hablar de nosotros.

(Richardson) Sí. Es una lástima. Oye, ya que estás aquí... ¿Que sabes de mis viejos colegas?

(Murdoch) ¿? ¿Tus antiguos compañeros del batallón de Labors del ejército?

(Richardson) ¿Sabes algo de Erick?

(Murdoch) Aahhh... El soldado Erick Locke. Ja ja ja ja ja. Oye... ¿Te acuerdas del pollo que montasteis tú y él aquel día de maniobras cerca de Longbridge?

(Richardson) ¿Eh? Ostia puta, es verdad. Fue cerca de la fábrica de coches MG Rover. Estábamos haciendo un simulacro de combate urbano con los Winston MM-48 Churchill. Y recuerdo que el monitor principal de la cabina de Locke, falló. Estaba a ciegas. Y el pobre, al ser un novato, se asustó. Ja ja ja ja ja y entonces yo...

(Murdoch) Te acercaste sigilosamente por detrás... pusiste las manos de tu Labor en la cintura del suyo... y ja ja ja ja ja... y... y hiciste ver que le dabas por el culo! ¡ja ja ja ja!

(Richardson) -meándose de risa- Sí... y... y entonces Locke gritó "¡Capitán! ¡Noto una vibración extraña en la parte posterior de mi Labor!" ¡Ja ja ja ja!

(Murdoch) Y tú gritaste "¡No es una vibración extraña, novato! ¡Es tu Labor que se ha vuelto Gay!" ¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja!

(Richardson) ¡Ja ja ja ja ja! ¡Si! ¡El pobre soldado Locke se cabreó conmigo cómo un loco! ¡Y más cuando vio las fotos que sacaste tú de mi Labor dándole por el culo al suyo! ¡Ja ja ja ja ja!

(Murdoch) Ja ja ja ja ja... aayyy... sí... que días aquellos. ¿Verdad?

(Richardson) Sí. Eso fue... en otoño del 98. Pocos meses antes de la guerra de Camboya. Oye... ¿Me dirás algo de Locke?

(Murdoch) -echa un hondo suspiro- … Sigue en el ejército. Ahora es capitán en una división de infantería motorizada. Está en Afganistán.

(Richardson) Coño. ¿Está en esa jodida guerra?

(Murdoch) Recuerda aquel día... la emboscada que te pararon en Camboya en 1999. Él estaba allí, pilotando uno de los Labors. Entonces le hiciste creer que habías muerto.

(Richardson) -con mirada triste- Sí... pero fue entonces. Yo abandoné el ejército en 2002, Lyonel. Ya no tengo ninguna vinculación con ellos. Y sabes que... a mi familia eso le alegró profundamente. Pero para mi...

(Murdoch) Ya lo se. Fue una decisión muy difícil. Estoy convencido que si te hubieras quedado en el ejército británico podrías haber llegado donde quisieras. Que ahora mismo serías coronel, estarías condecorado... e irías directamente al generalato.

(Richardson) Soy incapaz de verme a mi mismo todo el día embutido en un uniforme de general británico de color caqui, con la gorra roja y el escudo de su majestad. Además... ese nunca sería mi sitio. Me sentiría incomodo allí. Ya sabes que yo...

(Murdoch) Sí, ya lo se. De pequeño te quedabas completamente embobado escuchando las historias de tu abuelo de la segunda guerra mundial. Del genial piloto de Spitfire de la RAF Irvin Richardson. Pero a ti personalmente...

(Richardson) A los diez años empecé a leer libros y novelas de las unidades especiales de la guerra. Y me llamó la atención especialmente las "ratas del desierto". Iban por todo el desierto del norte de África, con sus jeeps armados con ametralladoras Vickers. Saboteando a las fuerzas alemanas e italianas constantemente. Fue entonces cuando decidí que de mayor quería ir al ejército de tierra.

(Murdoch) Sí. Y lo conseguiste. Cuando te conocí la primera vez pensaba que eras el típico niño bien de familia rica, insufrible y nenaza. Pero no. No tenías absolutamente nada que ver. Valías y mucho para ese puesto.

(Richardson) Pero en 2002 tiré la toalla. Decidí buscar un empleo civil relacionado con Labors para aprovechar mi experiencia... y encontré en Internet que el fabricante de Labors japonés Industrias Hishi buscaba pilotos de pruebas por todo el mundo.

(Murdoch) Debían pagar muy bien para que decidieras irte a Japón.

(Richardson) Sí, ya lo creo. Me costó poco adaptarme a mi vida en Tokio. Pero al poco tiempo lo dejé. Ese trabajo era un puto coñazo insoportable. Y entonces vi otra oportunidad.

(Murdoch) Te viniste a la patrulla Labor de la Policía de Tokio. Y al ver tu excelente hoja de servicios... te aceptaron sin dudarlo. Y aun sigues aquí.

(Richardson) Sí. Llevo en el mismo puesto desde... abril de 2003. Más de cinco años.

(Murdoch) ¿Y aun no te han ascendido? Que cabrones.

(Richardson) No. Pero... Sonoko está convencida que me ascenderán muy pronto.

(Murdoch) Aaahhh. Sonoko. La chica japonesa con quien has empezado a salir. ¿Cómo te va con ella?

(Richardson) Fantástico. Pero la semana que viene... lo tendremos un poco más chungo para vernos y estar los dos solos.

(Murdoch) ¿La trasladan?

(Richardson) La oficial Mimiko Shiba se reincorpora después de haber tenido su primera hija... y claro, Sonoko es sólo su substituta.

(Murdoch) Creo que ya se que quieres decir.

(Richardson) ¿?

(Murdoch) Que el día menos pensado regresarás a Reino Unido. ¿No voy muy desencaminado, verdad que no?

(Richardson) Lyonel... no lo se. Te lo juro de verdad que no lo se. Justo ahora que he vuelto a encontrar el amor aquí, en Japón, regresar a casa... no se.

(Murdoch) -se termina la cerveza- Aaaaggghhh. Bueno... pues entonces será mejor que vaya al grano.

(Richardson) -sonríe- Ya me lo temía. No has venido únicamente a charlar de los viejos tiempos.

(Murdoch) Andrew... vengo a proponerte una oferta.

(Richardson) ¿? No se que coño pretendes. Pero... soy todo oídos.

(Murdoch) Scotland Yard quiere poner en marcha una nueva división de Patlabors con base en Londres... pero que tendrá capacidad para operar en toda Inglaterra. Y más que eso. Con la debida autorización de los respectivos gobiernos... también en Gales, Irlanda del Norte... y por supuesto, en tu querida Escocia.

(Richardson) -con cara muy seria y sorprendido- Joder. Esto va en serio.

(Murdoch) Será una unidad de Patlabors de élite. Sus pilotos y controladores provendrán directamente de las unidades de Labors del ejército. Y por supuesto... equiparán los mismos Labors que visteis el mes pasado. Los Winston BPP-62 Cronwell, en una nueva versión mejorada, con un mejor blindaje y un armamento más potente.

(Richardson) Suena de puta padre. Pero oye... ¿Por qué me lo estás contando?

(Murdoch) -mirando seriamente a Richardson- … Quiero que seas el capitán de esta nueva división de Labors.

(Richardson) -se queda alucinado- ¿Que? Dios Santo. Esto... esto es...

(Murdoch) No hace falta que me contestes inmediatamente. Puedo esperar una semana si hace falta.

(Richardson) Es que... de verdad que no se que decir. Tan así, de golpe. -suspira con cara de preocupación- Está bien, me lo pensaré. Dame unos días.

(Murdoch) -le da una tarjeta- Toma. Aquí está mi número de teléfono y mi correo electrónico. Llámame decidas lo que decidas.

(Richardson) Descuida, lo haré.

(Murdoch) De todas formas... deja sólo que te diga algo. ¿Tú que eres?

(Richardson) ¿? ¿Que quieres decir?

(Murdoch) ¿De donde eres, Andrew?

(Richardson) Británico de nacionalidad... pero escocés de corazón. Y también un poco catalán de parte de mi madre.

(Murdoch) Tú lo has dicho. Eres británico. Súbdito de su majestad... y ciudadano británico. Cierto es que llevas viviendo más de cinco años en Japón... pero es el mismo tiempo que serviste con gran honor en el ejército británico. Andrew... te estoy ofreciendo dirigir una unidad de Patlabors de élite, centralizada en Londres pero que podrá operar en todo Reino Unido. Trabajarás en tu país, al servicio de los ciudadanos de tu país. Porque en el fondo... ese es tu sitio. No lo olvides.

(Richardson) … Sí. De acuerdo.

(Murdoch) Me marcho de vuelta al hotel.

(Richardson) ¿Quieres que te lleve?

(Murdoch) No, gracias. Ya he alquilado un coche. Es una suerte que aquí en Japón también conduzcan por la derecha. Espero muy pronto tu respuesta, Andrew. Good bye.

(Richardson) Adiós, Lyonel.

Ahora Richardson tenía un dilema de proporciones gigantescas en su mente. Decidir que hacer con su futuro profesional, y en consecuencia, con su vida. La cosa aun se complicaría más para él a la mañana siguiente.

Al día siguiente, ya de buena mañana, Ota convoca a Richardson al despacho de los capitanes para comunicarle algo importante.

(Richardson) -entra en el despacho y cierra la puerta- ¿Me ha llamado, capitán?

(Ota) Sí, teniente. He pedido que vengas un momento porque tenemos que comunicarte algo de parte de la comandante Goto.

(Richardson) Oh... si es por lo de ayer por la mañana en el hangar...

(Ota) Olvídese de eso, teniente. Es algo mucho más importante.

(Richardson) ¿? ¿Algo... importante, señor?

(Ota) Cómo ya debes saber, la próxima semana será bastante movida para nosotros. Por tres cosas. Primero... se producirá el traslado de la cuarta sección de Kanagawa a nuestras instalaciones. Con sus correspondientes vehículos y Labors. Segundo... y esto seguro que no lo sabe, teniente, el capitán de la cuarta sección, Keitaro Hosue... se traslada a la Policía de tráfico de Saitama.

(Richardson) -se sorprende- ¿Eh? Vaya. Entonces los rumores de los que hablaba Chikawa son ciertos.

(Noa) ¿Que el teniente Chikawa ya lo sabía?

(Richardson) No. Dice que sólo oyó rumores al respecto. Nada más. Pero no pensaba que llegasen a ser ciertos.

(Ota) Dígame, teniente. ¿Sabe lo que eso supone para los tenientes de la división de vehículos especiales?

(Richardson) ¿Eh? Ooohhh... Joder, es verdad. Se necesitará de un nuevo capitán para la cuarta sección entre todos los tenientes.

(Ota) Muy agudo, teniente. Bien visto. Debido a esto, una reestructuración de la división de vehículos especiales será inevitable. Uno de los tenientes será ascendido a capitán. Y el puesto que éste dejará, será ocupado por un oficial de la misma sección que ascenderá a teniente.

(Richardson) Es acojonante, capitán. Pero... ¿Por qué me lo cuenta sólo a mi? Se supone que esto debería comunicarlo en presencia de todos los tenientes. ¿No es así?

(Noa) Tienes razón, Richardson. Pero ya sabes quien manda aquí.

(Richardson) Ya... entiendo. La decisión final pertenece a la comandante. Y ella...

(Ota) Ya le he dicho que quería ir al grano, teniente. Ella te ha seleccionado a ti. Quiere que seas el nuevo capitán de la cuarta sección.

(Richardson) ¿Queeee? ¡No joda! ¡Ooohh! -se acuerda de lo de anoche- Mierda.

(Ota) ¿? ¿Pasa algo, teniente? ¿No le gusta la proposición?

(Richardson) No. Digo si. Por supuesto que me gusta. Pero... ¿Podrían darme unos días para que me lo piense?

(Ota) La comandante ya sabía que dirías eso. Sí, de acuerdo. Te damos hasta el fin de semana para que te lo pienses con calma. Piensa que es una oportunidad única en tu carrera profesional de Policía en Japón para ascender y estabilizarte definitivamente aquí.

(Noa) Y también para que tu relación con Sonoko se vuelva más estable. ¿No crees?

(Richardson) -en voz baja y desviando la mirada- Ooohh... Sonoko... mierda. Otra vez el mismo dilema.

(Noa) ¿Pasa algo?

(Richardson) ¿Eh? ¡No! Nada, nada. Muchas gracias por comunicarme esto. En unos días les daré una respuesta, se lo prometo.

(Ota) Bien. Puede usted retirarse, teniente.

(Richardson) Sí, señor. -hace el saludo militar "a la británica" y se marcha-

Ahora si que la situación se había vuelto realmente complicada para Richardson. Estaba hecho un auténtico lío. ¿Que hacer? ¿Por donde tirar? ¿Debía quedarse en Japón junto con Sonoko... o regresar a su país de origen y volver a empezar de nuevo? No sabía que hacer. Pero si alguien puede hacer decantar la balanza a un lado o a otro... es Sonoko.

A la noche, la guardia nocturna correspondía a la segunda sección. Richardson y Sonoko pudieron quedar en la casa de él. Estaban los dos acostados, desnudos. Habían terminado de hacer el amor.

(Sonoko) -besándose con Andrew- ja ja ja ja... has estado genial. ¿Cómo has podido estar tanto tiempo sin novia aquí en Japón?

(Richardson) Porque las japonesas no se dejan tocar demasiado. Por eso. ¿A que ahora te apetecería fumarte un cigarrillo?

(Sonoko) No. Me costó mucho dejarlo. Empecé a los 15 años... y a los 16 fumaba cómo un camionero. A los 20 conseguí dejarlo.

(Richardson) ¿Tan poco tiempo fumaste?

(Sonoko) Bueno... para besarse oler demasiado a tabaco es desagradable. ¿No crees?

(Richardson) Sí. En eso tienes razón. -echa un hondo suspiro, mirando fijamente al techo-

(Sonoko) ¿? ¿Que te pasa? No me ha gustado nada ese suspiro tan largo.

(Richardson) Nada... no me pasa nada.

(Sonoko) -acariciando el pecho a Richardson- Mientes. Te lo noto.

(Richardson) No es nada, de verdad. Cosas del trabajo.

(Sonoko) ja... ja ja ja ja... a mi no me puedes engañar.

(Richardson) Joder. Ni que fuésemos dos viejos que llevan 50 años casados.

(Sonoko) ¿Es que no te gustaría envejecer a mi lado?

(Richardson) ¿Que? ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

(Sonoko) Por nada. Y eso del trabajo... ¿de que va?

(Richardson) Está bien. Eres mi novia, tienes derecho a saberlo. El capitán Ota... bueno, mejor dicho la comandante Goto... me ha ofrecido ser el capitán de la cuarta sección.

(Sonoko) -se alegra y su cara se ilumina- Aaahhh. ¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial! ¡Te han ofrecido un ascenso! ¡Que pasada! ¡Te quiero! -se abraza y se besa apasionadamente con Andrew-

(Richardson) ¡Oye, oye! ¡Tranquilizate un poco!

(Sonoko) ¿Como quieres que me tranquilice? Acabas de decirme que te van a ascender a capitán. ¿No es genial?

(Richardson) -con cara seria y de preocupación- Aun no has escuchado la otra parte.

(Sonoko) ¿Eh? ¿Que otra parte? -se pone seria- Andrew... me estás asustando. ¿Que quieres decirme?

(Richardson) Resulta que anoche... vino a visitarme alguien que conociste el mes pasado. Bueno... a quien yo ya hace muchos años que conozco.

(Sonoko) ¿Quien quieres decir?

(Richardson) ¿Te acuerdas de Lyonel Murdoch, el capitán de la sección de Patlabors de la Policía Metropolitana de Londres?

(Sonoko) ¿Cómo? ¿Vino a verte anoche? Caray. Pues si que ha hecho un largo viaje sólo para verte.

(Richardson) No seas ingenua, mujer. Vino para decirme algo bastante importante. Algo referente a mi futuro profesional.

(Sonoko) Algo de tu futuro profesional...

(Richardson) Resulta que Scotland Yard pone en marcha una sección de Patlabors de élite, centralizada en Londres... pero que podrá actuar en todo Reino Unido. Estará equipada con los Winston BPP-62 Cronwell que ya vimos en Londres el mes pasado.

(Sonoko) Vaya. Esos Labors son magníficos. Pero... ¿Que es lo que tienes que decirme en el fondo, Andrew?

(Richardson) -mirando seriamente a Sonoko- … Me ha ofrecido ser el capitán de esa sección de Patlabors británica.

(Sonoko) ¿Que? -se queda descolocada-

(Richardson) Debes entenderlo, Sonoko. Yo... soy británico. Serví durante los mejores años de mi juventud en el ejército británico. Y ahora... debo decidir que hacer. Si quedarme aquí... contigo. O regresar a mi país... con los míos.

(Sonoko) -se pone llorosa- … Ya... ya veo. Muy bien. O sea, que no sabes por donde tirar. No sabes si quedarte aquí conmigo... o regresar a Gran Bretaña y dejarme en la estacada. ¿No?

(Richardson) Eh eh eh. No quiero decir eso. Yo...

(Sonoko) -se cabrea de verdad y se ponen a discutir- Cómo que no quieres decir eso!? ¡Entonces que coño quieres decir! ¿Que en el fondo no soy importante para ti? ¿Es eso?

(Richardson) Sonoko, haz el favor de calmarte y escucharme sólo un segundo. Te lo pido.

(Sonoko) -se levanta con prisas y se viste- Y una mierda.

(Richardson) Eh eh. ¿A donde vas?

(Sonoko) Me voy a casa. No quiero verte hasta que me digas lo que realmente quieres.

(Richardson) ¿Que? Oye, esto no va contigo. Es mi futuro profesional lo que está en juego.

(Sonoko) -mirando a Richardson con mala cara- Ya. Entonces no te importa donde esté yo. ¿Verdad? -se marcha dando un portazo-

(Richardson) ¡Sonoko! ¡Sonoko, espera, por favor! -se queda tras la puerta descolocado- Mierda.

Ahora para más complicación, Sonoko y Richardson estaban peleados. Esta situación, pero... decantaría la balanza.

A la mañana siguiente, Sonoko evitó en todo momento a Richardson. No le dirigió la palabra y ni siquiera le miró. Estaba muy enfadada con él. Y los demás se habían dado cuenta enseguida. En el despacho de oficiales, están todos sentados en sus respectivas mesas. Richardson, con expresión triste y de indecisión, estaba hecho un mar de dudas.

(Hiromi) Andrew... ¡Andrew!

(Richardson) ¿Eh? Oh, perdona, Hiromi. ¿Que decías?

(Hiromi) ¿Que te pasa?

(Richardson) -intentando disimular que está bien- ¡Nada! ¿Que coño os pasa a todos hoy que queréis saber cómo estoy?

(Watanabe) Es que tendríamos que estar ciegos para no verlo. Tienes una cara que da pena.

(Miyazaki) Y Sonoko... no quiere ni verte. Está muy cabreada.

(Bado) ¿Cabreada? ¡Está que muerde! Le he dicho buenos días y casi me arranca la cabeza.

(Chikawa) Es de esas mujeres simpáticas y agradables que cuando se enfadan de verdad se vuelven realmente peligrosas. -mirando a Richardson con cara burlona- uuuyyyy la que te espera, escocés.

(Hato) No le des tantas vueltas, hombre. Sea lo que sea, ya verás cómo pronto se le pasa. Hace muy poco que sois pareja, y es normal que pasen estas cosas. Pero ya verás cómo os reconciliáis.

(Richardson) mmmhhhh... no se que decirte. Si nos hemos peleado ha sido precisamente por mi trabajo. -todos se extrañan-

(Chikawa) ¿Por el trabajo? Me cuesta mucho creer eso. Tanto en lo sentimental cómo en lo profesional sois cómo uña y carne. Inseparables. Pero ahora que lo pienso...

(Bado) Ahora Mimiko regresará y Sonoko se irá a otra parte. Ya no podréis veros las caras siempre que queráis.

(Miyazaki) Bueno... en el fondo tampoco es tan malo. ¿No? Trabajar en el mismo sitio que tu pareja y verle todo el día.. al final acabarías cansado de ella.

(Hiromi) No estoy de acuerdo, Miyazaki.

(Chikawa) Exacto. Puede pasar lo contrario... y acabar en boda, cómo le pasó a Hiromi.

(Hiromi) Eso es a lo que quería referirme.

(Richardson) Os agradezco de veras vuestros ánimos. Pero... si nos hemos peleado ha sido por una doble oferta de trabajo. Y porque cómo dirían en el país de mi madre... "tengo la picha hecha un lío".

(Chikawa) ¿? ¿Que es eso de la doble oferta?

(Richardson) Ayer mismo... el capitán Ota me dijo que la comandante me quiere a mi cómo nuevo capitán de la cuarta sección.

(Chikawa) Vaya. Mira que bien. Entonces los rumores son ciertos.

(Bado) ¡Y tanto que son ciertos! ¡Y encima te dan el puesto de capitán a ti!

(Watanabe) ¡Que bien, Richardson! ¡Después de tantos años en el mismo sitio por fin te van a ascender!

(Richardson) Pero también... anoche... vino a visitarme un viejo amigo. Hato... tú seguro que te acuerdas de él. Lyonel Murdoch.

(Hato) Lyonel Murdoch... el capitán de la patrulla Labor de la Policía Metropolitana de Londres.

(Richardson) Exacto. Me ofreció... el puesto de capitán de una nueva patrulla Labor vinculada a Scotland Yard, con sede en Londres... pero que podrá operar en todo el territorio británico.

(Miyazaki) -alucinada- ¿Que? ¡Que pasada!

(Bado) ¡Menuda oferta! ¿Cómo puedes tener tanta suerte en un sólo día?

(Watanabe) Sí. Ya sólo faltaría que te tocase la lotería.

(Hiromi) Me parece que no entendéis lo que Andrew quiere decir. Esto en realidad es un problema.

(Chikawa) Ahora lo entiendo todo. Es por eso que Sonoko está tan cabreada. Si te quedas, todos felices. Pero si marchas... la dejarás a ella en la estacada... y también a nosotros. Pero en el fondo no estaría mal.

(Hiromi) Regresarías a tu país. Estarías más cerca de tu familia.

(Richardson) -con voz y expresión tristes- Sí... pero... de verdad que no se que hacer. No lo se. Puede que bien pensado... tal vez es hora de regresar a Reino Unido.

(Chikawa) Creo que sería lo lógico. Eres británico. Tu sitio es ese.

(Hiromi) -mirando seriamente a Andrew- Richardson... deja que te diga sólo una cosa. No debes pensar únicamente en lo que será mejor para tu carrera. Tanto si te quedas aquí como si regresas a Gran Bretaña, será una buena opción. Pero debes pensar sobre todo, en tu felicidad... y en la felicidad de los que te rodean... y te quieren.

(Richardson) Sí. Lo se. Gracias de verdad... por todos vuestros consejos.

Richardson seguía confundido. Realmente no sabía que hacer. Pero después de aquella pelea con Sonoko... piensa que tal vez aquel amor no es para siempre... y acaba decidiendo regresar a Reino Unido. Pasaron dos días cómo un suspiro. Y cómo efectivamente dijo Hato,en estos dos días se le pasó el enfado monumental a Sonoko. Su enfado se convirtió en un profundo sentimiento de culpabilidad. Aquella misma mañana estaba decidida a reconciliarse con Richardson... pero no había venido. Pregunta a los demás donde está... pero dicen que no lo saben. Hasta que le pregunta a Ota, y le dice que le ha pedido permiso para hoy. Es entonces cuando Sonoko se da cuenta que con la bronca que le echó el otro día, quizás ha decantado la balanza de Richardson para regresar a su país. Al anochecer, Sonoko se disponía a irse. Baja al hangar de los mecánicos... donde se encuentra al viejo Sakaki, que ha venido a visitar a Shige.

(Sakaki) -mirando unas fotos de la hija de Shige- Caray. Que niña más bonita. Te puedes sentir muy orgulloso, Shige.

(Shige) -sonriendo bobamente y frotándose la mano en el cogote- Me va a poner colorado, jefe Sakaki. Ja ja ja ja ja.

(Sakaki) Nunca habría imaginado que te casarías con una mujer tan despampanante y que acabarías convertido en padre de familia.

(Shige) Oh, bueno, no es nada. Sólo procuro hacer lo más feliz posible a Mimiko y a mi preciosa hijita. ¡Trabajo duro cada día para eso, jefe!

(Sonoko) -se acerca allí con cara y voz tristes- Hola. Esto... usted es...

(Sakaki) Oh... Hola. Tú eres...

(Shige) Oh, le presento a la oficial Sonoko Kubo de la primera sección. Estará aquí con nosotros hasta la reincorporación de mi mujer.

(Sakaki) ¿Sonoko? Ohhh ¡Eres tú!

(Sonoko) Oh... entonces... ¿Me conoce?

(Sakaki) Eres la novia de Richardson. ¿No es así? Hace más de un mes que salís juntos. Me ha hablado mucho de ti. Parece... que le tienes el corazón robado.

(Sonoko) -sonrojándose- ¿El... corazón robado? Vaya...

(Sakaki) Tampoco me extraña. Eres una chica muy guapa. Y según me ha dicho también simpática y de carácter fuerte... cómo las mujeres escocesas.

(Sonoko) Andrew... ¿Andrew le ha dicho todo eso de mi?

(Sakaki) Sí. Disculpa si me meto donde no me llaman, pero... te noto bastante apagada. ¿Ha pasado algo con él?

(Mecánico) ¡Jefe Shige! ¿Puede venir un momento?

(Shige) ¿Que ocurre?

(Mecánico) Es el estabilizador hidráulico trans-posterior de la pierna derecha del Zeus número cinco. Tenemos alguna dificultad para montarlo de nuevo. Puede que haya que cambiar los cojinetes. ¿Puede comprobarlo, jefe?

(Shige) De acuerdo. Lo siento, jefe Sakaki. Me llaman. Os dejo solos. -se marcha-

(Sonoko) ¿No va a echarle una mano?

(Sakaki) No. Yo estoy jubilado. Además, Shige es un genio. Sabe perfectamente cómo trabajar en estos Labors de tercera generación. Volviendo a lo de antes... ¿Ha pasado algo malo entre tú y Richardson?

(Sonoko) Sí... nos peleamos hace un par de noches. Bueno... en realidad fui yo quien le eché la bronca. Y todo por su trabajo.

(Sakaki) ¿Que os habéis peleado por el trabajo? Por lo que me ha dicho Shige... eso no me cuadra nada. Sois la pareja perfecta, tanto dentro cómo fuera del trabajo.

(Sonoko) Le han ofrecido dos oportunidades de trabajo muy buenas. Ser el nuevo capitán de la cuarta sección... y también... ser el capitán de una nueva sección de Patlabors de élite en Londres.

(Sakaki) Ahora lo entiendo. Richardson está hecho un mar de dudas. No sabe que hacer.

(Sonoko) Lo que me da miedo... es que... que al final decida regresar a su país y a mi me deje sola.

(Sakaki) ¿Tan mal te sabría? ¿Tanto le quieres?

(Sonoko) Sí. ¡Claro que si!

(Sakaki) ¿Estás segura?

(Sonoko) ¡Sí! ¡Completamente! Y aunque me lo preguntase mil veces, le respondería siempre que si. Reconozco que he conocido más hombres en mi vida. Pero Andrew... jamás he sentido nada tan profundo ni sincero cómo con él. ¡Le quiero con locura! -casi poniéndose a llorar-

(Sakaki) -sonriendo- En ese caso... debes hacer decantar la balanza. Igualmente... puede que al final se quede aquí. No querrá que le pase cómo con su ex novia.

(Sonoko) -se sorprende- Oh... su... su ex novia?

(Sakaki) ¿Te interesaría saber lo que pasó?

(Sonoko) No... no debería, pero... quiero saberlo.

(Sakaki) Richardson tuvo una novia en su época de militar británico. Se conocieron en el ejército, ya que ella también era militar. Se llamaba Jasmine creo recordar.

(Sonoko) Jasmine...

(Sakaki) Se querían mucho. Eran el uno para el otro. Una pareja inseparable. Pero un mal día ella consideró que lo suyo se había estancado... y decidieron dejarlo un tiempo, para volver a empezar. Entonces él abandonó el ejército... y se vino a Japón para trabajar cómo piloto de pruebas primero. Y después aquí... en la primera sección de vehículos especiales. Ella le había dicho que vendría a Japón a verle. Él la telefoneó, le mandó cartas, correos electrónicos... pero jamás recibió respuesta. Hasta que... hace un par de años...

(Sonoko) Ella regresó. ¿No?

(Sakaki) Sí. Vino un día lluvioso y nublado... cómo los de la Escocia natal de Richardson. Jasmine se presentó... para decirle que lo suyo había muerto hacía mucho. Que se había casado con otro hombre... y que esperaba un hijo de ese hombre.

(Sonoko) Dios... que putada.

(Sakaki) Sí. Así es cómo lo definís los jóvenes de ahora. Aquello fue un golpe muy duro para él. En poco tiempo se recuperó de aquello... pero me dijo que esos días lo pasó muy y muy mal. Y también... que aprendió una lección muy importante del amor.

(Sonoko) Una lección importante. ¿Cual?

(Sakaki) Que el amor y el cariño hacía la persona que más quieres tienes que cocinarlo a fuego lento... pero sin descanso. Nunca se debe ir demasiado deprisa. Pero si lo abandonas demasiado... el amor se pierde. Eso es lo que le pasó a Richardson con Jasmine. La abandonó tanto tiempo por venir a trabajar a Japón, que al final la perdió. Por eso... si ahora regresa a Reino Unido...

(Sonoko) Teme perderme a mi... y yo también temo perderle a él. Y mucho. -con cara de asustada-

(Sakaki) -le pone una mano en el hombro y le sonríe- Pues entonces díselo. Dile cara a cara lo que sientes desde lo más profundo de tu corazón.

(Sonoko) Sí. Pero... no se cuando podré decírselo. Me temo que si hoy no ha venido es por...

(Sakaki) Pues ve a verle enseguida. ¿Cuando sales de aquí?

(Sonoko) ¿Que? Bueno... pues... ahora iba a cambiarme de ropa y a marcharme.

(Sakaki) Pues cámbiate de ropa enseguida y te llevo a su casa en un momento. ¿Aceptas?

(Sonoko) Ooohhh sí. ¡Claro que si! Muchísimas gracias, señor Sakaki. No se cómo agradecérselo.

(Sakaki) Ya me lo agradecerás cuando os hayáis reconciliado. Richardson es un buen amigo mío. No me gustaría dejarle sin la compañía de una chica tan joven y guapa cómo tú.

(Sonoko) Ja ja ja ja es muy amable. Pero no perdamos más el tiempo. ¡Vamos!

(Sakaki) Caray... que prisas.

Sakaki, en su AC Cobra verde aceituna, llevó a Sonoko rápidamente hasta casa de Richardson. Este estaba sólo en su casa. Sobre la mesa de su comedor ya tenía escrita y preparada el sobre de su carta de dimisión para entregársela al capitán Ota. Estaba haciendo las maletas... y también llamando a una compañía de transportes internacional.

(Richardson) -hablando por teléfono- Sí. Son ocho coches. Todos antiguos. … La dirección es Glasgow, Kenneth Road, 67890. … Sí. … Es cargamento delicado. Así que necesitaría que lo tratarán cómo carga delicada. … Sí. … Perfecto. Muchas gracias. ¿Cuando pasarán a recogerlos? … ¿Dentro de 48 horas? Perfecto. … Muchas gracias. Adiós. -cuelga... y suena el timbre- ¿? ¿Y ahora quien coño es?

Va a abrir la puerta, abre... y allí estaba Sonoko. Con los ojos llorosos, y cara de estar muy asustada. Richardson se queda completamente sorprendido.

(Richardson) Ohhh So... Sonoko. Que... ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?

(Sonoko) ¿Puedo entrar?

(Richardson) Bueno... sí, claro. -Sonoko entra en casa. Los dos se ponen a charlar en el comedor-

(Sonoko) Vaya. Al final vas a marcharte. Estás haciendo las maletas.

(Richardson) Me lo he pensado muy y muy bien, Sonoko. He decido que ha llegado la hora de volver a mi casa. A Gran Bretaña.

(Sonoko) No me creo que me vayas a abandonar así. No me lo creo de ninguna manera. ¡Me niego a creérmelo!

(Richardson) Yo... y todos... sabíamos que lo mio aquí en Tokio... siempre fue un trabajo temporal que tarde o temprano se acabaría. Y ahora... debo regresar a mi país... para seguir cumpliendo con mi deber.

(Sonoko) ¿Con tu deber?

(Richardson) Sea soldado o policía... mi obligación es siempre la misma, Sonoko. Soy británico. Y por tanto, debo servir a mi país. Pero por favor... no te preocupes. Aunque estemos muy lejos el uno del otro... mantendremos el contacto. Te lo prometo.

(Sonoko) Ya. ¿Quieres hacer conmigo lo mismo que hiciste con Jasmine?

(Richardson) -da un sobresalto y sus ojos se abren cómo naranjas- Aaahhhh. -se queda un rato pensativo y sin contestar... hasta que toma una decisión-... No... No... ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No pienso cometer el mismo error otra vez! -coge la carta de dimisión-

(Sonoko) ¿Eso... eso significa...

(Richardson) ¿Ves esta carta de dimisión? Mírala bien... porque la mando a tomar por culo. -la rompe en mil pedazos-

(Sonoko) ¿Te quedarás conmigo, Andrew?

(Richardson) -se abraza a Sonoko... y la mira con gran amor- Me quedaré contigo. Pase lo que pase. Siempre... estaré a tu lado. Porque te amo. Eres el amor de mi vida y te amaré siempre por encima de todo.

(Sonoko) Pues demuéstramelo de verdad. Arregla el desaguisado que has provocado.

(Richardson) Te amo. -se besa a Sonoko, muy apasionadamente-

Richardson y Sonoko se besan más y más y más... y se convierte en una noche de pasión desenfrenada sin tapujos. Cómo el propio Richardson diría, se reconciliaron con un "polvo salvaje".

Por la mañana... Sonoko es despertada en la cama de Andrew por los rayos del sol que entran por la ventana. Oye la voz de Andrew a lo lejos, no estaba a su lado. Sino en el comedor... hablando por teléfono. Sonoko, vestida únicamente con la ropa interior, se acerca allí para escuchar la conversación de Andrew.

(Andrew) -hablando por teléfono- Sólo te llamaba para decirte que lo siento mucho, pero declino tu oferta. … Sí, ya se que me dijiste eso, pero aquí en Tokio también me han ofrecido ser capitán de una sección de Patlabors. Y ciertamente... ¿Que? … ¿Lo dices por Sonoko? … Pues sí. Si quieres que te diga que es por Sonoko, si. Es por ella. … ¿Por qué? Porque amo a esa chica. La amo con locura. Y es más. Estoy seguro que me casaré con ella. -al oír eso, Sonoko se pone roja cómo un tomate y se avergüenza- No es ninguna broma, Lyonel. Lo digo muy en serio. … Ahora mi vida está aquí, en Japón. Y en Japón me voy a quedar. … No me guardes rencor por haberte dicho que no. … Sí. Muy bien. … Gracias. … Ya te llamaré otra vez o vendré a visitarte a Londres cuando me den vacaciones. … Adiós, y cuídate mucho. -cuelga... y echa un profundo suspiro de alivio-

(Sonoko) -se abraza por detrás a Richardson y le besa en la frente- Buenos días.

(Andrew) Oh. ¡Sonoko! ¿Has... has estado escuchando toda la conversación?

(Sonoko) Sí. Estoy tan y tan feliz que al final te quedes aquí... a mi lado.

(Andrew) Nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente... que vinieras anoche a pararme los pies. Y a abrirme los ojos. Estuve a punto de largarme... y volver a cometer un error garrafal que jamás me habría perdonado.

(Sonoko) -sonriendo y mirando a Richardson con cara pillina- Eso demuestra que necesitas a una chica que te tenga controlado y te tutele. Y quien mejor que yo. ¿Eh?

(Andrew) Sí... quien mejor que tú. -se besan- Te amo. Eres tan hermosa.

(Sonoko) Y yo también. ¡Pero ahora no es momento de besos! ¡Démonos prisa o llegaremos tarde a la primera sección! ¡Vamos!

(Andrew) Sí, vamos.

(Sonoko) Y a propósito. ¿Estás seguro que quieres casarte conmigo?

(Andrew) Eeeeehhh... bueno... aun tenemos que pensarlo muy bien, perooooo...

(Sonoko) -suspira- Hay que ver que dudoso eres a veces. Anda vamos.

Aquella misma mañana, Richardson fue a ver a los capitanes para decirles que aceptaba la oferta para convertirse en el nuevo capitán de la cuarta sección. Richardson se sentía bien por haber tomado esa decisión. Por quedarse junto a la mujer que ama y con la que posiblemente... muy pronto habría algo aun más duradero.

Una semana después, llegó el momento de los grandes cambios. Aquel día, la oficial Mimiko, esposa de Shige y piloto en la primera sección, regresa más contenta que unas castañuelas... y con su hija de poco más de un mes de vida, Minako Shiba, en brazos. En el hangar todos la reciben con los brazos abiertos, tanto a Mimiko cómo a la pequeña.

(Miyazaki) -mirando al bebé- Ooohhh es una monada. ¡Es preciosa!

(Mimiko) ¿Sí, verdad? Es un ángel. ¿Verdad que si, pequeñina? Que bonita eres.

(Shige) Es tan bonita que me cuesta de verdad creer que sea hija mía.

(Mimiko) Pues es hija tuya, tontorrón. ¿No recuerdas lo "duro" que fue conseguirla?

(Shige) -se sonroja y se pone nervioso- No no no no digas eso delante de todo el mundo, mujer.

(Bado) Eso eso. No te quejes, Shige. Que duermes todas las noches en la misma cama que Mimiko. ¡Menuda suerte!

(Miyazaki) ¬ ¬ Bado...

(Bado) Oye, no he dicho nada malo esta vez.

(Miyazaki) Pasa que te veo venir. Ten la boca cerrada. ¿Vale?

(Bado) ¬ ¬ Borde.

(Watanabe) Esta noche haremos una fiesta en el comedor para celebrar tu regreso.

(Hiromi) Pero también para dar la bienvenida a los de la cuarta sección. No tardarán mucho en llegar.

(Mecánico) -entra por la puerta- ¡Jefe Shige! ¡Los de la cuarta sección ya han llegado!

(Shige) ¿Ya? ¡Voy enseguida!

En el hangar ya habían llegado los miembros de la cuarta sección. Su estructura era cómo la primera sección. No tenían controladores, ya que esa función la ejercía en exclusiva el capitán. Pero contaban con tres pilotos. Estaba el teniente Hideo Takashita, de 28 años. Un hombre alto y ciertamente atractivo. Con peinado corto, moderno e informal, gafas de pasta cuadriculadas, y un pendiente en una oreja. Era formal, disciplinado y algo solitario. Luego estaban los dos oficiales, un chico y una chica de veintipocos años. El oficial Masaru Suzuki, de 23 años. Recordaba y mucho a Ota de más joven. De piel morena, algo bajo pero de composición muy fuerte y musculada, peinado corto acabado en punta por delante, y pelilla en la barbilla. Si bien en carácter a Ota se le parecía más bien poco. Le gusta mucho leer, el cine y la pintura, y también mucho practicar deporte, ya que es cinturón negro de judo. Y finalmente, estaba la oficial Reiko Yamada, de 22 años. Una chica ciertamente atractiva, con una cara preciosa, de ojos negros muy brillantes y una larga melena teñida de blanco, y en todo lo demás, también estaba "bien dotada". Aunque en su carácter la chica era más bien solitaria y no muy habladora.

Ota y Noa los reciben en el hangar.

(Ota) Bienvenidos a vuestro nuevo hogar. Soy el capitán Isao Ota, de la primera sección.

(Noa) Yo soy la capitana Noa Shinohara, de la segunda sección.

(Takashita) Mucho gusto. Soy el teniente Hideo Takashita. Esto... nos han dicho que en cuando llegásemos aquí, conoceríamos a nuestro nuevo capitán.

(Ota) Sí, tenéis razón. Venid con nosotros. Ahora mismo la comandante le está entregando sus nuevos galones.

(Takashita) ¿?

En el despacho de la comandante Goto, Shinobu le entregaba sus nuevos galones.

(Shinobu) Teniente Andrew Richardson. Yo, la comandante Shinobu Goto de la división de vehículos especiales, le hago entrega de sus nuevos galones de capitán... y le asciendo oficialmente a capitán de la cuarta sección de vehículos especiales. La enhorabuena. -saluda a Richardson-

(Richardson) -le devuelve el saludo "a la británica"- Muchas gracias, comandante. -llaman a la puerta-

(Ota) Comandante. ¿Podemos entrar?

(Shinobu) Sí, adelante.

(Ota) -entra en el despacho con Noa y los de la cuarta sección- Tenemos visita, comandante. Los miembros de la cuarta sección ya han llegado.

(Takashita) ¡Atención! ¡Saludad a la comandante! -él, Masaru y Reiko se ponen firmes y saludan a Shinobu-

(Shinobu) Descansad. Y bienvenidos. Supongo que debéis querer conocer a vuestro nuevo capitán. Pues lo tengo a mi lado mismo. Os presento al capitán Andrew Richardson. Hasta hace un momento teniente y piloto en la primera sección.

(Takashita) Encantado de conocerle, capitán. Será un honor trabajar con usted.

(Richardson) Gracias. Veo que sois tres tipos... bastante bien compenetrados y disciplinados. Eso está muy bien. Ok. Os diré algunas cosas de mi. Se que no estáis ciegos ni borrachos, y ya os habréis dado cuenta que soy occidental. Británico para ser más concretos. Llevó en la primera sección más de 5 años pilotando un Shinohara TGV-03 Zeus. Pero antes, había estado más o menos los mismos años en el ejército británico pilotando un Winston MM-48 Churchill. Por tanto, si consideráis que cómo capitán soy un novato... quitároslo de la cabeza, porque tengo más experiencia que todos vosotros juntos. Pero no estoy aquí para restregároslo por la cara, si no para que nosotros... la cuarta sección, lleguemos a ser la mejor. Trabajaremos compenetrados y cooperando siempre con las demás secciones. Pero tampoco vamos a engañarnos. Siempre existen roces entre las cuatro secciones por ver quien consigue mas detenciones, quien tiene menos partes al seguro, quien daña menos sus Labors... en fin, ya me entendéis. Espero que a partir de ahora mismo... seamos un equipo perfectamente compenetrado y a punto en todo momento para actuar. ¿Entendido?

(Hideo, Masaru y Reiko) ¡Sí, señor!

(Richardson) Estupendo.

(Shinobu) Otra cosa, capitán.

(Richardson) ¿? Diga, comandante.

(Shinobu) Me faltaba decirle los cambios que se producen en la primera sección. Yo tengo que irme a la Jefatura Superior. ¿Puedes comunicárselo tú mismo?

(Richardson) -se pone serio- Oh... sí... si, comandante. Es sobre...

(Shinobu) Desde hoy mismo el oficial Fukuda Hato es ascendido a teniente... y la oficial Sonoko Kubo se queda con nosotros cómo piloto en la primera sección.

(Richardson) ¿Que? -su cara se ilumina- ¿Si... significa eso que Sonoko se quedará aquí, comandante?

(Shinobu) Sí, por supuesto.

(Richardson) ¡Fantástico! ¡Great! ¡Ja ja ja ja!

(Shinobu) Capitán... no se comporté así delante de sus subordinados el primer día. Bueno, conociéndole, decirle esto es cómo poner puertas al campo. Adiós, me marcho. Comunique esto a la primera sección.

(Richardson) -sonriente y muy contento- Sí, comandante. ¡Sí, señor!

Aquel mismo día, tuvieron que hacerse algunas reformas en el despacho de oficiales. Se tuvieron que poner tres mesas mas, con lo que estaban un poco más estrechos, y todos fueron conociendo a los "grandes desconocidos" de la cuarta sección. Bado especialmente se queda embobado con Reiko, la solitaria y misteriosa pero también muy guapa chica de la cuarta sección. También tienen una extraña sensación al ver al oficial Suzuka, que a Hiromi le recuerda a Ota diez años atrás en lo físico... aunque de carácter le recuerda mucho más a Hato. Y el teniente Takashita, causa cierta admiración entre las chicas, si bien ésta pronto se desvanece al enterarse que el teniente está casado.

También en el despacho de los capitanes tienen que poner otra mesa para el capitán de la cuarta sección, Andrew Richardson. Ahora indudablemente, allí iban a estar menos tranquilos. En definitiva, la plebe había crecido... y el amor entre Sonoko y Andrew se volvió más fuerte y sólido que nunca.


	8. El caso de las tres flores

**Capítulo 8. El caso de las tres flores.**

Han pasado un par de semanas. Sigue siendo Octubre de 2008. Ya era de noche, y el tiempo era lluvioso, plenamente otoñal. En la sección 5, en una alta planta de uno de los rascacielos de Tokio, Goto trabaja en su despacho con su correspondiente papeleo. Pero recibe un aviso de Izubuchi desde el interfono de su mesa.

(Izubuchi) -desde el interfono- Jefe, tiene una visita importante.

(Goto) Sea quien sea que vuelva mañana. Ya es tarde, y estaba a punto de marcharme a casa. Hoy tengo que llegar pronto. Esta noche es el partido de los Giants de Tokio contra los Tigers de Osaka, y voy a verlo con mi hijo.

(Izubuchi) Vaya, no sabía que le gustaba el béisbol, jefe.

(Goto) Le gusta a Gomioka, a mi no tanto. Pero nos lo pasamos muy bien viendo los partidos juntos. Esto... ¿puedes decirme al menos de quien se trata?

(Izubuchi) Es su viejo amigo, jefe. Kubota.

(Goto) ¿Kubota? Aaahh Haberlo dicho antes, Izubuchi. Que pase.

(Izubuchi) Sí, jefe. -Kubota entra en el despacho de Goto-

(Kubota) Buenas noches, Goto. ¿Ya ibas a marcharte?

(Goto) Sí. Hoy no puedo llegar tarde. Mi hijo me espera para ver juntos el partido de esta noche.

(Kubota) Sí... los Giants contra los Tigers. Será un gran partido. Para tener sólo cuatro años, tu hijo ya es muy aficionado al béisbol.

(Goto) Sí. Tanto que de mayor quiere ser jugador de béisbol profesional. Pero no creo que lo consiga.

(Kubota) ¿Desde cuando te has vuelto pesimista?

(Goto) Me refiero a que estoy seguro que conseguirá llegar mucho más lejos que todo eso.

(Kubota) -lanzando una sonrisa burlona a Goto- Tú y tus corazonadas. Pero lo cierto... es que estas siempre aciertan. Tienes un don especial para ello. Igual que en ese caso.

(Goto) No tengo mucho tiempo para charlar contigo. Pero... ¿De que caso me hablas?

(Kubota) Aquel fatídico caso que nos costó más de cinco años resolver. Cuando eramos compañeros en investigaciones especiales. El caso... que te costó tu puesto... y el traslado a la capitanía de la segunda sección de vehículos especiales.

(Goto) -poniéndose serio y triste- Vaya... es curioso que me lo recuerdes. Porque fue... justamente por estas fechas, hace 19 años... cuando empezó todo.

(Kubota) -mirando a Goto con algo de lástima- Oh, lo siento mucho, Goto. De veras. No tendría que haber hablado de eso. Para ti... es un recuerdo nefasto de tu vida.

(Goto) No te preocupes. Ese caso... tienes razón. Si no hubiese sido por mi intuición y mis corazonadas... jamás se habría encontrado al culpable.

(Kubota) Y menudo culpable. Cada vez que recuerdo aquella escena de sus crímenes... me entran nauseas.

(Goto) Sí... pero aun así tardamos más de cinco años en encontrarle. Y él...

(Kubota) Aquella mujer... realmente te gustaba, Goto. Podría haber sido la mujer de tu vida. Pero fue precisamente con su muerte... de la forma en que pudiste llegar hasta el asesino.

(Goto) -con cara triste y sin mirar a Kubota- Esa mujer... sí. Realmente llegué a sentir algo por ella. Pero jamás pude saberlo. Pero eso... es el pasado. Y un pasado que no conviene desempolvar demasiado.

(Kubota) Será mejor que me vaya ya. O si no tu hijo se enfadará contigo. Tener una buena relación entre padre e hijo a edades tan tempranas es fundamental.

(Goto) Sí, en eso tienes toda la razón. ¿No tenías nada que decirme?

(Kubota) No. Nada de nada. Ahora está todo tranquilo en las Fuerzas de Autodefensa. Al menos por mi parte no vas a saber nada relevante. ¿Y a ti?

(Goto) Más de lo mismo. Siempre estamos ocupados... pero últimamente, en casos menores. Nada muy serio.

(Kubota) Adiós, Goto. Y... no le des demasiadas vueltas a lo que hemos hablado hace un momento. No sería sano.

(Goto) Sí... lo intentaré. Pero no recordar nada del caso de las tres flores... es casi imposible para mi.

(Kubota) Vaya por dios. Aun te acuerdas del nombre que le puso el jefe a éste caso, ¿eh? Bueno... ya nos veremos, Goto. Adiós.

(Goto) Adios, Kubota. Cuídate. -Kubota se marcha, y se queda sólo en el despacho- El caso de las tres flores... Por qué. Por qué a mi.

Al haber hablado de ello, Goto no se lo puede sacar de la cabeza. Los recuerdos del que fue su caso más difícil, duro y largo antes de entrar cómo capitán en la segunda sección de vehículos especiales, le rondan la cabeza una y otra vez.

Al llegar a casa, se encuentra a Shinobu con ropa informal, y con el pelo recogido con una coleta. Estaba haciendo limpieza en los armarios. Sacando cajas embaladas con trastos viejos en su interior... y también álbumes de fotos... muchas fotos.

(Goto) Ya estoy en casa, Shinobu. ¿? ¿Que estás haciendo?

(Shinobu) -de cuatro patas, metida dentro de uno de los armarios- ¿Es que no lo ves? Estoy haciendo limpieza.

(Goto) ¿Donde está Gomioka? Me hizo prometer que esta noche veríamos juntos el partido de los Giants contra los Tigers.

(Shinobu) -sale del armario y se planta ante Goto- Oh, es verdad. Resulta que... esta tarde ha ido a la fiesta de cumpleaños de un amigo del jardín de infancia. Se ha hartado tanto de jugar y moverse, que se ha quedado reventado. Al terminar de cenar se ha quedado frito sobre la mesa. He tenido que acostarle.

(Goto) Vaya... con la ilusión que le hacía ver ese partido.

(Shinobu) Déjale que sueñe con los angelitos. Así nosotros dos... -con mirada pillina-

(Goto) Creo que ya se que pretendes. Pero lo cierto es que hoy... no tengo mucho humor para eso.

(Shinobu) ¿Que? No me fastidies. Después no te quejes si a mi me duele la cabeza.

(Goto) Las mujeres siempre con la misma excusa.

(Shinobu) ¿Y que ha hecho que no tengas ganas, eh?

(Goto) Ha venido a visitarme Kubota. ¿Sabes de quien hablo?

(Shinobu) Creo que me hablaste alguna vez de él. ¿Y que te ha dicho?

(Goto) Nada. Nada en especial. Pero hablando de esto y aquello... nos hemos puesto a charlar de algo. No se si debería hablar de ello contigo. Tú seguro que no sabes nada.

(Shinobu) Puede que seas jefe de la sección 5. Pero dentro de nuestra casa no debe haber secretos de ninguna clase. ¿Me has oído?

(Goto) Vale vale. No hace falta que te pongas así, mujer. Hemos hablado... del caso de las tres flores.

(Shinobu) ¿? El caso de las tres flores. Pues... no. No me suena de nada.

(Goto) Pues... menos mal. Es mejor para ti. Fue... demasiado.

(Shinobu) Cómo sigas así me vas a provocar que quiera saberlo.

(Goto) Ocurrió...

(Shinobu) -se enfada- ¡Te he dicho que no quiero saberlo!

(Goto) ¿Estás Segura, Shinobu?

(Shinobu) Bueno... pues...

(Goto) ¿Eh?

(Shinobu) -echando un suspiro- … Sí, quiero saberlo. ¿De que se trata?

(Goto) Hace 19 años, en 1989, por estas fechas, hubo un asesinato muy macabro de una persona bastante importante. Un crimen que vendría seguido de más crímenes de idénticas características... y que no se resolvió hasta al cabo de seis años, en 1995. ¿Sabes de que te hablo?

(Shinobu) -poniéndose pensativa- Déjame pensar... un crimen que se resolvió hace 13 años... -da un sobresalto- Oh. Ahora lo recuerdo. ¡El asesino de las tres flores!

(Goto) Muy bien. Realmente tienes una memoria de elefante. El caso... es que quien le tocó investigar a ese asesino...

(Shinobu) -se queda parada-¿Que? No... no puede ser. ¿Quien le atrapaste fuiste tú?

(Goto) -quedándose un rato sin contestar con mirada triste- … Sí. Yo lo investigué durante más de un lustro... y yo lo resolví. Y no sólo eso.

(Shinobu) Han pasado 13 años de aquello. Pero creo recordar... que en la prensa dijeron que el asesino fue muerto por la Policía.

(Goto) Lo maté yo.

(Shinobu) -se queda pasmada- ¿Queeeee?

(Goto) Y debido a eso... me llevaron ante una comisión de investigación interna. Me denigraron de inspector a simple capitán de una nueva unidad policial con sede en el puerto de la bahía de Tokio.

(Shinobu) Claro. Ahora lo recuerdo. En 1995 fue cuando te destinaron a la capitanía de la segunda sección. Pero tu sección no se puso oficialmente en servicio hasta 1997.

(Goto) Sí... fue por todo aquello. -mirando fijamente a Shinobu con cara intrigante- ¿Te interesaría saber toda la historia, Shinobu?

(Shinobu) Pues claro que me interesa. Estoy segura... que para ti debe de ser un recuerdo muy desagradable. Pero soy tu esposa, Kiichi. Y no debe haber secretos entre nosotros. Ni para lo bueno ni para lo malo.

(Goto) Claro. Fue... el caso de un asesino en serie. Muy enigmático. A los departamentos de investigación y homicidios de la Policía los tenía completamente descolocados. Recuerdo...

A partir de aquí... empieza un largo flashback. Tokio, edificio de la jefatura superior de Policía. 19 de octubre de 1989. Por aquel entonces, Goto era un inspector del departamento de investigaciones especiales de la jefatura superior. Su compañero es Kubota... y su superior es Hideo Tsujisaki, un hombre brillante y de una gran inteligencia. El que en esa época siempre fue el gran rival de Goto. Goto, con 31 años, era un joven inspector que estaba realmente de muy buen ver. Él, junto a Kubota, estaban en su despacho de la jefatura superior, sentados, con la corbata aflojada, y sin nada mejor que hacer. La tele portátil que tienen en el despacho está encendida, dando noticias de lo que entonces sucedía en el mundo.

(Televisión) A continuación pasamos a las noticias de carácter internacional. Hace escasas horas, el líder de la República Democrática Alemana, Erich Honecker, ha presentado su dimisión incondicional de todos sus cargos, aludiendo problemas de salud. Los expertos pero, consideran que esta es una dimisión empujada por la crítica situación en la que se encuentra el pequeño país socialista, limítrofe con el occidente capitalista y democrático. Después de las grandes manifestaciones que llenaron Berlin oriental el pasado 9 de octubre, y que fueron duramente reprimidas por la Policía, el camino que está tomando la Europa del este comunista se está volviendo cada vez más incierto...

(Kubota) Esto es impresionante.

(Goto) ¿Que es lo que es impresionante? ¿Esa corbata tan hortera que te ha elegido hoy tu mujer?

(Kubota) Muy gracioso, Goto. ¿Es que no estás viendo? La guerra fría se está acabando. El mundo socialista se desmorona.

(Goto) Si fuéramos analistas políticos, tal vez. Pero somos inspectores de Policía. Además, los delitos de carácter político en Japón, ya hace tantos años que no se producen.

(Kubota) Ja. No cambiarás nunca. Eres un maldito pasota. Nada te importa un bledo.

(Goto) Sólo me gusta hacer teatro.

(Kubota) Desde luego... no me extraña que sigas soltero. Y eso que no te costaría nada encontrar a una mujer.

(Goto) Hoy por hoy no es un objetivo prioritario para mi. Aunque reconozco que tampoco estaría nada mal.

Entonces entra el jefe en el despacho. Hideo Tsujisaki. Un hombre de mirada fulminante y expresión siempre seria. Vestido de traje y corbata perfectamente a la medida, va muy bien vestido. Con gafas cuadradas de montura fina y peinado corto perfectamente arreglado.

(Tsujisaki) Señores. Déjense de discusiones estúpidas y muévanse inmediatamente. Acaba de pasar algo muy gordo.

(Goto) ¿Por fin un caso importante, jefe?

(Tsujisaki) Tu amigo Matsui acaba de llamarme. Ha habido un asesinato en Ginza. Alguien bastante importante.

(Kubota) Vaya... un pez gordo entonces. ¿Algo relacionado con la Yakuza, tal vez?

(Tsujisaki) Aun no lo sabemos. Pero aquí lo importante no es sólo el quien... si no el cómo. Basta de preguntas e id inmediatamente a la escena del crimen.

(Kubota y Goto) Sí, señor.

(Tsujisaki) Otra cosa. Me han advertido que si tenéis el estómago delicado... bueno, da igual. Id inmediatamente. ¡Vamos!

(Goto) De acuerdo, señor. Vamos, Kubota.

Un rato después, llegan al distrito de Ginza de Tokio en el coche de Goto. Un _Nissan Silvia_ del 88 blanco. Muestran sus placas a los policías y traviesan el cordón policial. Un mucho más joven Matsui, con el peinado muy distinto, con un pequeño tupé delante y vestido con la típica moda de los 80, les espera.

(Matsui) -sudoroso y nervioso- Hola, Goto.

(Goto) Buenos días, Matsui. Vaya. Con el buen día que hace y se tiene que desperdiciar por un crimen. ¿? ¿Que te pasa? ¿Y esa vomitona del suelo?

(Matsui) Es mi desayuno.

(Goto) ¿Que?

(Matsui) Aun no has visto la escena del crimen. ¿Verdad?

(Goto) Matsui... acabamos de llegar. -Matsui se le queda mirando fijamente... y Goto pilla la indirecta- Eeeee Kubota. Quédate aquí y espérame. Salgo enseguida.

(Kubota) Sí, Goto. Cómo quieras.

(Matsui) Vamos para arriba, es en el quinto piso.

Suben por el ascensor hasta el quinto piso. Entran en el apartamento. Muy bien decorado y limpio, se nota sin duda que es de persona rica. Hay muchos policías forenses cogiendo muestras, haciendo fotografías... Goto está bien, hasta que llegan al dormitorio... y sus ojos se abren cómo naranjas y que queda absolutamente horrorizado. El cadáver era de una mujer. Una mujer muy atractiva. Pero no se podía reconocer mucho de ella. Estaba cortada en pedazos. Todas las paredes, las sábanas, las cortinas, las lámparas... todo lleno de sangre. Pero con esta sangre, quien quiera que haya matado a esa mujer, escribió varios textos en inglés por las paredes... y con algo punzante, sobre la piel de la víctima, también más inscripciones en inglés. Era una escena de crimen absolutamente espantosa y horripilante, de una crueldad indescriptible.

(Goto) -sudado y horrorizado... y aguantándose las ganas de vomitar- Donde... donde está el baño.

(Matsui) Al fondo a la izquierda. -Goto sale corriendo en busca del baño... y vomita. Tira de la cadena... y regresa más calmado-

(Goto) Mierda. Me temo que este caso será de esos que no se acaban nunca.

(Matsui) ¿Estás mejor?

(Goto) Que sabéis por el momento.

(Matsui) La víctima es Jackeline Oshiwa. Seguro que ese apellido te suena de algo. ¿No?

(Goto) Oshiwa... oohhh El presidente del gran banco industrial Oshiwa. Uno de los hombres más ricos y con más influencia dentro de las altas esferas de nuestro país. ¿Es su hija?

(Matsui) Sí. Su hija Mayor. Jackeline Oshiwa. Edad, 23 años. Al ser hija de los Oshiwa, es una mujer rica y con poder e influencia. Se licenció en derecho en Princestone hace dos años.

(Goto) ¿Era abogada?

(Matsui) Sí. Era muy joven y con no demasiada experiencia. No me atrevería a decir si era una abogada muy buena o competente. Estamos investigando si el cliente al cual defendía ahora tiene alguna sospecha.

(Goto) ¿Y bien?

(Matsui) No lo creemos. Es un caso sobre herencias. Pero...

(Goto) No podemos descartar ninguna posibilidad. Ahora... dios santo, esto es repugnante. ¿Quien se toma tantas molestias para asesinar a alguien y dejar no sólo a la víctima sino también la escena del crimen de esta manera?

(Matsui) Lo más inquietante aun no lo has oído, Goto.

(Goto) ¿?

(Matsui) Fíjate en las inscripciones en inglés de las paredes... hechas con la propia sangre de la víctima.

(Goto) -leyendo una de esas inscripciones y traduciéndola- "En la pradera una violeta había encorvada y perdida entre la yerba, con todo y ser una gentil violeta. Una linda pastora, con leve paso y desenfado alegre, llegó cruzando por el prado verde, y este canto se escapa de su boca: ¡Ay! Si yo fuera la violeta, la flor más bella de las flores todas. Pero tan sólo una violeta soy, condenada a morir sobre el corpiño de una muchacha loca." mmhhh... me suena de algo.

(Matsui) Pues yo no tengo ni idea de quien es ese poema, relato o lo que sea. Pero es bastante enigmático. ¿No te parece? Aunque...

(Goto) Aunque... que.

(Matsui) Esa es una parte. La otra... tal vez sea una pista. Que el crimen sea producido por más de un asesino... y que sea un crimen pasional.

(Goto) ¿Que os hace pensar eso? ¿Los de la científica han encontrado algo reseñable?

(Matsui) Las almohadas, las sábanas, todo... está manchado.

(Goto) Matsui... no te hagas el remolón. ¿De que está manchado?

(Matsui) De semen. Y además, de diferentes hombres.

(Goto) ¿Que? Vaya... entonces si que podría ser un crimen pasional. Aunque sería más correcto decir que ha sido... bueno, mejor me callo.

(Matsui) Estamos interrogando a su familia. Pero me temo que no servirá de nada.

(Goto) Sus padres no os dirán nada. Las familias ricas y poderosas funcionan así. Siempre hay que mantener la honorabilidad del buen nombre familiar por encima de todo. Pero tal vez...

(Matsui) Que has pensado.

(Goto) ¿Sabéis si esta mujer tiene hermanos o hermanas? ¿Y amigos?

(Matsui) Sí. Tiene un hermano menor. Estudia el último curso del bachillerato en un instituto privado aquí mismo, en Ginza. ¿Vas a ir para allá?

(Goto) Sí... no quiero quedarme ni un segundo más aquí. Que los de la científica analicen hasta el último centímetro cuadrado de esta habitación y limpien esta carnicería.

(Matsui) Menos mal que le has dicho a Kubota que se quedara fuera. Si no...

(Goto) Si no hubiésemos tenido otra vomitona más. Me marcho de aquí. Cualquier cosa nueva que averigüéis, comunícalo inmediatamente.

Goto y Kubota salen del edificio y del cordón policial. Tienen que travesar la nube de periodistas, cámaras y reporteros que les agasajan con un montón de preguntas insistentes. Se limitan a contestar que se sigue con la investigación.

Al cabo de una hora, se plantan en la mansión de la familia de los Oshiwa. Es una casa enorme, de estilo occidental neo clásico. Les recibe uno de los mayordomos, y les lleva hasta el gran salón de la casa. Los padres y el hermano de la víctima, estaban allí, en aquel salón con una gran chimenea encendida, un gran reloj de péndulo y decoración victoriana. El padre, Jinbei Oshiwa, la madre, Anako Oshiwa, y el hermano, Laurel Oshiwa, estaban obviamente destrozados, aunque disimulándolo lo mejor que podían, mostrando su estirpe casi aristocrática, cuando en realidad no lo eran.

(Goto) -él y Kubota les enseñan la placa- Señor y señora Oshiwa. Soy el inspector Kiichi Goto, del departamento de investigaciones especiales de la Policía. Él es mi compañero, el inspector Kubota. Les quiero dar... mi más sincero pésame por la pérdida de su hija.

(Jinbei) Muchas gracias, inspector. Es de agradecer un poco de calor humano en estos momentos.

(Goto) Sin embargo... no hemos venido aquí para mostrarle nuestras condolencias, cómo ya seguro debe comprender.

(Jinbei) Lo comprendo, inspector Goto. Lo único que quiero de ustedes es que encuentren al asesino de mi hija.

(Goto) Por supuesto, para eso estamos aquí. Pero, si no le importa... nos gustaría hacerle algunas preguntas. A usted... y a su hijo.

(Anako) ¿? ¿Que quieren de nuestro hijo? -limpiándose tímidamente las lágrimas con un pañuelo plegado-

(Goto) Oh, no se lo tome a mal, señora. Es el procedimiento de rutina en una investigación criminal.

(Jinbei) De acuerdo. Pregunte lo que quiera, inspector.

(Goto) ¿Su hija tenía relaciones con algún hombre últimamente?

(Jinbei) Si me pregunta por eso... ese siempre fue su gran defecto.

(Anako) -se enfada- ¡Jinbei! ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso de nuestra difunta hija?

(Jinbei) Vamos, mujer. No niegues la evidencia. Aquí todos sabemos la mala vida que llevaba nuestra hija. Ja. Después de todo... ya me temía que acabaría así.

(Anako) -llorando- Pero... pero... Cómo puedes ser así. ¡Si ha acabado así es porque siempre fuiste demasiado distante con nuestra hija! ¡Siempre mandándola a estudiar al extranjero sin verla nunca! Para que!

(Jinbei) ¿Y le sirvió de algo? ¡No! Ya de bien jovencita lo único que sabía hacer de nosotros era chuparnos la sangre.

(Goto) -en voz baja y disimuladamente a Kubota- Te dije que no íbamos a sacar nada de sus padres. Pero te has fijado en su hermano?

(Kubota) -en voz baja- No ha abierto la boca. Él si que podrá decirnos cosas. De todas formas, por muy ricos que sean, está familia está de mierda hasta el cuello.

(Goto) ¡Ejem! Esto... Laurel, ¿verdad? ¿Podríamos hablar contigo un momento? ¿A solas?

(Laurel) ¿Eh? Claro, inspector. Padre, madre. Si me disculpáis.

Goto y Kubota acompañan a Laurel hasta su habitación. Goto, entonces se muestra desenfadado y abierto con el adolescente.

(Goto) Bueno, chico. Primero que nada... no te asustes ni temas nada. Sólo vamos a hacerte algunas preguntas referentes a tu difunta hermana. ¿La querías mucho?

(Laurel) -mirando al suelo y sin contestar un rato- … No.

(Goto) ¿No?

(Laurel) Ella siempre nos ha odiado. A mi y a mis padres. Desde... desde que tenía 16 años. Era... era todo lo contrario que nosotros.

(Goto) ¿En que sentido?

(Laurel) Era una mujer de vida disoluta. Ahora tenía un buen trabajo y ganaba mucho dinero. Pero antes... cuando aun estudiaba y dependía de mi padre... malgastaba el dinero.

(Goto) Bueno... es de familia rica. Los ricos soléis hacer eso. ¿No?

(Laurel) Usted no lo entiende. Ella... ahora que mis padres no están delante se lo puedo decir. Ella... ella se comportaba cómo una zorra.

(Goto) Aaahhh así que... consideras que tu hermana...

(Laurel) No sólo malgastaba el dinero en caprichos. Ropa francesa, comer en restaurantes de lujo, comprarse un Mercedes nuevo cada año. No es sólo eso. Ella... también malgastaba en hombres.

(Goto) ¿Que quieres decir exactamente con eso? ¿Podrías ser más preciso?

(Laurel) ¿Más preciso? De acuerdo. ¿Que le parece si le digo... que se comportaba cómo una puta barata?

(Goto) -él y Matsui se quedan parados ante esta respuesta- Eeeehhh... puesssss... no sabría que decirte ahora mismo.

(Laurel) Dígame una cosa, inspector. En la escena del crimen...

(Goto) ¿Cuantos años tienes, chaval?

(Laurel) Ja. No me joda, inspector. Sí, tengo aun 17 años. Y que. No soy virgen. Mi padre... me llevó cuando tenía 15 años a uno de "esos sitios" para "hacerme un hombre". ¿Comprende?

(Goto) Vaya. Realmente los ricos sois gente muy extraña.

(Laurel) Pues... mi hermana hizo lo mismo. Pero por si sola. Ella... se que suena muy fuerte, pero... ella era adicta al sexo. Tenía... relaciones con hombres. Por supuesto que tenía novio. ¿Cómo no iba a tenerlo siendo una mujer muy atractiva, con dinero y poder? Pero ella nunca tenía suficiente con eso. Necesitaba tener mucho más que eso. Más... placer.

(Goto) Muy bien. Recapitulemos, jovencito. Lo que me estás diciendo... es que tu difunta hermana, solía tener relaciones sexuales con varios hombres. Lo que se conoce popularmente cómo...

(Laurel) Una orgía, si. Ella... siento decir esto, pero... era una zorra de las de la peor especie. Eso si, siempre hacía esto a espaldas de sus novios.

(Goto) Y estas orgías... ¿Sabes con quien solía tenerlas?

(Laurel) No. No lo se. Recuerdo que... una vez que fui a visitarla a su piso...

(Goto) ¿Te dijo algo? Por favor, intenta recordar. Es importante.

(Laurel) Me recibió medio desnuda... y completamente borracha. Creo que incluso iba drogada.

(Kubota) ¿Estás diciendo que tu hermana también era drogadicta?

(Laurel) -se ríe entre dientes- Joder. ¿De verdad que son inspectores de policía? Era una mujer rica pero de vida disoluta. Por supuesto que se drogaba. Esnifó una ralla de coca ante mis ojos. Y encima... -rabioso y triste- y encima me decía riendo "¿sabes cuantas pollas me he comido esta noche?" Me pone muy triste ver a la que fue mi hermana mayor... a la que cuidó de mi cuando era pequeño... ponerse así.

(Kubota) Comprendemos tu sufrimiento, chico. Pero necesitamos que nos respondas a unas preguntas.

(Laurel) -se calma- Sí, claro. ¿Que quieren saber?

(Goto) En realidad ya nos has contestado unas cuantas con lo que nos has explicado. Pero lo que nos cuentas es sobre la víctima, no sobre los posibles verdugos. Pero sí podemos decirte que en la escena del crimen... hay restos de semen de diferentes hombres. Eso confirma tu explicación sobre la vida de tu hermana.

(Laurel) Puede que sea menor. Pero... dígamelo, por favor. Prefiero que me lo cuenten a mi que no que lo sepan mis padres.

(Goto) De acuerdo, chico. A tu hermana... la... la han descuartizado. Parece ser que con un hacha. Y además, con su sangre... las paredes de la habitación estaban llenas de inscripciones en inglés. Aun no hemos determinado el significado de esos textos escritos en las paredes con la sangre de tu propia hermana.

(Laurel) -serio... pero soltando lágrimas por los ojos- Ya. Gracias por decírmelo.

(Goto) Chico... ¿De verdad que no querías a tu hermana?

(Laurel) … Claro que la quería. Pero entonces... cambió. Dejó de salir con su mejor amiga, Tomoyo.

(Goto) ¿Quien?

(Laurel) Tomoyo Hasegawa. Era... su mejor amiga desde pequeña. Y cómo mi hermana... es también una mujer muy guapa. Pero se separaron. Tomoyo es completamente diferente a mi hermana.

(Goto) ¿Podrías decirnos algunos de los hombres con los que salió tu hermana?

(Laurel) No.

(Goto) ¿No? ¿Cómo que no?

(Laurel) Sus noviazgos siempre duraban muy poco. Tarde o temprano... y siempre era temprano, descubrían el lado más oscuro de su vida sexual... y huían de ella. Tal vez mi padre tiene razón. No es tan extraño que haya acabado así.

(Goto) Chico... eso a nosotros no nos incumbe. Sea cómo fuese la vida de tu hermana... la cuestión primordial es que ha sido asesinada. Y además, de una forma brutal. Así que... debemos detener a su asesino o asesinos.

(Laurel) Lo entiendo, inspector.

(Kubota) No te haremos más preguntas. Pero no dudes en pasarte por la jefatura superior si recuerdas algún otro detalle que creas que nos pueda ser útil.

(Laurel) -limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos- Sí. Gracias. Por favor... márchense.

(Goto) Adiós, chico. -el y Kubota salen del edificio. Se quedan plantados ante el Nissan Silvia de Goto-

(Kubota) Que piensas.

(Goto) Que el chico dice la verdad. Se nota enseguida cuando una persona miente y cuando habla con sinceridad.

(Kubota) ¿Pero crees de veras que odiaba a su hermana?

(Goto) No. Lo que en realidad le entristecía era ver en que se había convertido su hermana.

(Kubota) Sí. Suele suceder. Menuda mierda de familia.

(Goto) Larguémonos de aquí. Debemos investigar muchas más cosas aun.

(Kubota) Tomoyo Hasegawa. ¿No?

(Goto) No se si nos será útil buscar a esta mujer. Según nos ha dicho, esta mujer y la víctima se distanciaron cuando tenían unos 16 años. Es decir, hace ya bastantes años de eso. No creo que esto tenga relación con el crimen. Pero tal vez...

(Kubota) ¿Otra de tus corazonadas?

(Goto) No lo se. Pero siento algo que no me convence del todo. Me pica la cabeza.

(Kubota) Regresemos a la Jefatura Superior.

(Goto) Sí.

Al llegar la noche, Goto regresa a su piso de soltero. El mismo en el que llevaría viviendo 15 años después, y que no abandonaría hasta casarse con Shinobu. Pero en 1989, Goto era un hombre que ya había conseguido llegar realmente alto en su carrera de policía. Por sus peculiares capacidades era evidente que no podía acabar en un puesto convencional. Y así fue. Era inspector en el departamento de investigaciones especiales, directamente vinculado a la jefatura superior de Policía. Esta vez estaba tratando con un caso de consecuencias brutales para su víctima. Pero aun sin la más mínima pista. Sólo creían saber que había más de un asesino, y que era un crimen pasional. Pero... en unas pocas horas...

Muy de mañana, el teléfono del comedor suena. Goto tiene que levantarse. Le llamaba Matsui.

(Goto) ¿Diga? Inspector Goto al habla.

(Matsui) Goto. ¿Sigues en casa?

(Goto) Buenos días, Matsui. ¿Por qué diablos llamas a estas horas? Aun son las seis.

(Matsui) Estoy en el puerto. He acompañado una vez más a los de homicidios. Han encontrado algo muy inquietante. Vente enseguida.

(Goto) ¿Que ha pasado exactamente?

(Matsui) Los textos en las paredes con la sangre de la víctima y los textos inscritos en la piel con un objeto punzante... son poemas de Goethe.

(Goto) Mmhhh... ya sabía yo que me sonaba de algo.

(Matsui) Esos mismos poemas los hemos encontrado en las pieles de otros cadáveres. Aquí, en el puerto.

(Goto) Mierda. Entonces...

(Matsui) Te estaré esperando. Ven enseguida. Esto es mucho más grave de lo que pensábamos. -cuelga-

En media hora, Goto se planta en el puerto de la bahía de Tokio. Muy cerca, al lado mismo de donde pocos años después la división de vehículos especiales tendría sus instalaciones. Al llegar, la policía de homicidios tenían un toldo para cubrir la escena del crimen. Matsui estaba mirando desencajado los cadáveres de cuatro hombres. Esta vez enteros, pero muertos de un disparo. Entra Goto, con su cara de ni carne ni pescado, y observa los cuatro cuerpos desnudos y blancos por la acción del agua marina.

(Goto) Vaya... un asesinato múltiple.

(Matsui) Es mucho más, Goto. Fíjate en el antebrazo derecho de todos los cadáveres. ¿No ves algo coincidente?

(Goto) Algo coincidente... vaya vaya. Es el mismo...

(Matsui) El mismo poema de Goethe que hay escrito en la piel de Jackeline Oshiwa... y en las paredes de la escena del crimen.

(Goto) Pero veo que a estos cuatro hombres los han muerto con un disparo. No a hachazos. Por lo tanto...

(Matsui) Eso me induce a pensar una cosa. Algo que ni yo ni nadie se esperaba.

(Goto) Los que creíamos los verdugos se han convertido en víctimas. Pero deduzco que... ellos son los hombres que efectivamente estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales con Jackeline Oshiwa. Y justo en aquel momento...

(Matsui) El asesino entró, disparó contra los cuatro hombres y una vez se encontró sin resistencia, mató a la mujer con el hacha. Por lo tanto... lo más probable es que sea el caso de un antiguo amante o novio celoso, que ha perdido la cabeza y se ha vengado de su antigua pareja.

(Goto) No creo que sea únicamente eso. Sólo por eso no se puede justificar un asesinato tan macabro.

(Matsui) Sí, lo se. Pero es la única pista que tenemos por ahora, Goto. A no ser, que se trate, pura y simplemente...

(Goto) De un asesino de esos que sólo aparece uno cada veinte años. Un criminal de tal magnitud que en sus acciones es extremadamente perfeccionista. Y en consecuencia...

(Matsui) No será nada fácil identificarlo.

(Goto) De momento encargaos vosotros de la investigación forense de los cadáveres. ¿Sabéis ya quienes eran?

(Matsui) Los cuatro eran gente bien. Conocidos de Jackeline. Y compañeros de profesión.

(Goto) Abogados. Vaya...

(Matsui) ¿Crees entonces que ha sido una venganza?

(Goto) Debo encontrar a una tal Tomoyo Hasegawa. Parece ser que fue la mejor amiga de la víctima en su época de estudiante.

(Matsui) Poco os podrá decir.

(Goto) Nunca se sabe, Matsui. Las apariencias siempre... siempre engañan. No debes olvidarlo nunca.

(Matsui) Sí.

Goto y Matsui, muy serios, se quedan mirando aquellos cuatro cadáveres. Pasaron los días. Interrogaron a más personas que pudieran tener relación con la víctima. Pero poco se pudo sacar. Unos pocos días después... Jackeline Oshiwa, o lo que quedaba de ella, fue enterrada. Goto y Kubota estaban allí. La gente del funeral ya ha marchado. Está lloviendo. Mientras Kubota espera en el Nissan Silvia de Goto, este se queda delante de la tumba de Oshiwa. Mirando la tumba y pensativo. De repente... llega una mujer, que se planta justo al lado de Goto. Este se gira para mirarla... y se queda maravillado. Se puede decir... que Goto sufre un flechazo al instante.

La mujer es de una gran belleza. Con una larga y brillante melena muy oscura, ojos azules preciosos y labios de piñón. Era una mujer que emanaba feminidad, belleza y delicadeza por los cuatro costados. La mujer, sin conocer de nada a Goto, se pone a hablar ante la tumba, con mirada triste. Esta mujer era... Tomoyo Hasegawa.

(Tomoyo) Jackeline. Por qué. ¿Por qué has acabado así? ¿Por qué no me escuchaste hace seis años?

(Goto) Disculpe... ¿Es usted...

(Tomoyo) Usted es el inspector de Policía que se encarga de la investigación de su asesinato. ¿No? Mucho gusto en conocerle.

(Goto) Ohhh... sí... si, por supuesto. Es usted...

(Tomoyo) Me llamo Tomoyo Hasegawa. Soy... era amiga de Jackeline.

(Goto) Mmmmhhh... así que es usted la vieja amiga de la señorita Oshiwa.

(Tomoyo) Sí. Ella... fue mi mejor amiga. Eramos inseparables. Siempre íbamos juntas a todas partes. Siempre nos apoyábamos la una a la otra.

(Goto) ¿Desde cuando se conocían?

(Tomoyo) Desde primaria. Tanto yo cómo ella... eramos niñas tímidas y poco sociables. Nos hicimos amigas enseguida para estar una al lado de la otra... y se convirtió en una amistad muy fuerte. Y seguimos así durante años. Hasta que llegamos al instituto... y cuando teníamos 16 años, pasó aquello. -entristeciéndose aun más-

(Goto) ¿Le ocurrió algo entonces?

(Tomoyo) Tanto yo cómo Jackeline... eramos las dos chicas más guapas del instituto. Eso tenía sus ventajas y sus inconvenientes. Eramos buenas estudiantes, populares, de familia rica. Teníamos la admiración y el respeto de todo el mundo. Las dos estábamos en el club de gimnasia rítmica. Y aquella tarde... Osamu.

(Goto) ¿Quien es ese "Osamu"?

(Tomoyo) Aunque íbamos a un instituto privado, era un instituto mixto. Él era Osamu Daichi. Era... el gamberro del instituto. No... era mucho más que eso. Era el cabecilla de una banda de motoristas. Era muy violento. Pero no dejaba de ser el hijo único de un importante banquero de Saitama que le mandó allí para tenerlo en algún sitio.

(Goto) Pero... ¿Que hizo este Osamu a Jackeline Oshiwa?

(Tomoyo) La violó.

(Goto) ¿Que? -se queda pasmado-

(Tomoyo) Una tarde que estaba sola en el gimnasio, entrenando con el mallot de gimnasta... Jackeline era consciente que era una chica muy atractiva. Guapa, con pechos grandes y muslos fornidos... era normal que muchos chicos la desearan. Pero ese gamberro... la rodeó. Él y los de su banda... y entre todos la violaron. Uno tras otro. Podrían haberla dejado embarazada o herirla. Pero ella...

(Goto) Sufrió un trauma debido a eso. Sí... lo entiendo. He investigado algunos casos de violación en mi carrera, y siempre es algo muy duro para la víctima.

(Tomoyo) Se equivoca.

(Goto) ¿? ¿Que quiere decir?

(Tomoyo) -poniendo mala cara sin dejar de estar triste- Desde entonces... Jackeline ya no volvió a ser la misma. Parece que aquello... no lo disgustó del todo. Quizás descubrió... su adicción al sexo. Y a las orgías.

(Goto) Lo que me está diciendo... ¿Es que no se vio afectada por la violación? ¿No lo denunció?

(Tomoyo) Yo lo supe... y su familia también. Pero poco después... ella empezó a salir con quien le había violado.

(Goto) -se queda pasmado- ¿Empezó una relación con quien le violó? Pero... ¿Cuando tiempo salió con ese joven?

(Tomoyo) Más de un año. Hasta que él... se dio cuenta que Jackeline era muy infiel. Lo dejaron. Yo... yo intenté salvarla de en que se había convertido. Pero no conseguí nada. Ya no era la misma de antes. Cuando terminamos el instituto... ya no nos volvimos a ver jamás.

(Goto) Por lo tanto, no sabe nada de ella desde entonces.

(Tomoyo) No. Pero estoy segura que él... sabe que le ha pasado desde entonces.

(Goto) ¿Él? ¿Osamu Daichi?

(Tomoyo) Aunque ya no fuesen pareja... él participaba en sus orgías. Y lo peor, es que le proporcionaba las sustancias que necesitaba para ponerse a tono.

(Goto) ¿Un traficante de drogas?

(Tomoyo) No lo se. Lo único que se es que... él seguía relacionándose con Jackeline. La seguía viendo. Y sabe de todos los hombres con quien ha salido desde entonces.

(Goto) -sonríe- De veras... que lamento mucho la pérdida de su antigua amiga. Le prometo que haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos para detener al asesino.

(Tomoyo) Se lo agradezco, inspector.

(Goto) La verdad... es que ya me habían advertido de que era usted una mujer de una belleza extraordinaria. Y es verdad.

(Tomoyo) ¿Es esa su táctica para ligar con mujeres casadas, inspector?

(Goto) Oh, vaya, disculpe. No me mal interprete, por favor.

(Tomoyo) -hace sonrisa tímida- No. Discúlpeme a mi. En realidad ya no estoy casada. Me divorcié el año pasado.

(Goto) Vaya. ¿Tan joven ya se casó?

(Tomoyo) Fue un matrimonio forzado por mi difunto padre. Mi madre jamás lo habría permitido. Pero murió cuando yo tenía diez años, en un accidente de tráfico.

(Goto) Oohhh... sí... la comprendo. Yo también sufrí la pérdida de alguien muy querido en un accidente de tráfico. Entiendo cómo se siente.

(Tomoyo) Gracias. Al morir mi padre hace seis meses, este matrimonio de conveniencia ya no tenía ningún sentido. Y nos divorciamos enseguida.

(Goto) ¿Piensa volver a casarse algún día?

(Tomoyo) Por que no. Pero inspector... ¿Por qué me lo pregunta?

(Goto) Por nada. Sólo estaba pensando... que esto puede ser el comienzo de una gran amistad.

(Tomoyo) -haciendo sonrisa triste- No se equivoque, inspector. Y más... delante de la tumba de Jackeline. Yo soy completamente diferente a ella.

(Goto) No pretendo nada. No puedo hacer nada para evitar el curso de los acontecimientos. Estoy aquí para averiguar cómo y por qué se han producido. Y sobre todo... para encontrar quien los ha provocado. Esa es mi misión cómo inspector del departamento de investigaciones especiales de la Jefatura Superior.

(Tomoyo) De acuerdo, inspector. -se dispone a irse, y le dice de espaldas a Goto- Inspector Goto. ¿Verdad?

(Goto) Me llamo Kiichi Goto, si lo prefiere.

(Tomoyo) Espero que su investigación no se vea paralizada de golpe.

(Goto) ¿?

(Tomoyo) No olvide quienes son los Oshiwa. El cabeza de familia tiene mucho poder e influencia. Con todo este alboroto, se está manchando el buen nombre de la familia y la reputación del grupo de empresas de Oshiwa.

(Goto) ¿Debo interpretar sus palabras cómo una amenaza?

(Tomoyo) -mira a Goto con una preciosa cara sonriente y este se sorprende- No. Es un consejo.

(Goto) Gracias por su ayuda.

(Tomoyo) No hay de que. Espero... que nos volvamos a ver en alguna otra ocasión. Adiós, inspector. -se marcha-

(Goto) -regresa al coche donde le esperaba Kubota- … Es ella.

(Kubota) ¿Tomoyo Hasegawa? Aquel chico se quedó corto en la descripción. Es una mujer despampanante, Goto. Una auténtica belleza.

(Goto) Es cierto. Pero me ha confesado un secreto. Tiene una herida en su corazón que no la deja vivir. Y esa herida... se la provocó Jackeline Oshiwa hace seis años. Debemos encontrar a un tal Osamu Daichi. Este tipo... violó a Jackeline cuando tenía 16 años.

(Kubota) Joder. Menudo hijo de puta. ¿No le encerraron?

(Goto) Por increíble que suene... este accidente fue el que convirtió a Jackeline en lo que terminó convirtiéndose. Y su violador, fue su novio durante más de un año. Es más. Incluso después de dejarlo, él siguió teniendo relación con Oshiwa. Por lo tanto...

(Kubota) Puede aportarnos detalles muy útiles para conseguir una lista de sospechosos. Espera... ¿Y si fuese éste tipo precisamente el sospechoso?

(Goto) No. No lo creo. Sólo era el típico gamberro chuleta de instituto. Esa clase de tipos que en el instituto se creen los reyes del mundo y pueden hacer lo que les da la gana. Pero después... terminan siendo unos fracasados y unos marginados sociales que nunca llegan a nada o se convierten en delincuentes de poca monta. No creo que ese tipo ni siquiera sepa quien es Goethe ni sus poemas.

(Kubota) Más vale que regresemos a la central y busquemos el expediente de ese tipo. Seguro que tiene muchos antecedentes. Oye... ¿Cómo es esa mujer de cerca? -pregunta con curiosidad a Goto-

(Goto) -hace sonrisa triste- Deslumbrante. Angelical. Es... preciosa. Es realmente extraño que una mujer cómo ella siga sola. Dice que acaba de divorciarse de un matrimonio de conveniencia.

(Kubota) Me temo que debe ser culpa precisamente de su vieja amiga.

(Goto) Sí, será eso. Venga, vayámonos de aquí. -Kubota arranca el coche y se marchan-

Pasaron los días... y las semanas. Terminó octubre, y llegó noviembre de 1989. En estas semanas, la investigación avanzó con gran lentitud. No la parte forense, que determinó que efectivamente los restos de semen en la escena del crimen pertenecían a los hombres que fueron encontrados desnudos y maniatados con un disparo en la bahía de Tokio. Pero no se había podido determinar aun ni siquiera una lista de sospechosos. Básicamente, porque a penas se tuvo tiempo para nada. El 7 de noviembre de 1989, cuando el mundo entero observa maravillado cómo miles de berlineses se prestan a tumbar el muro que separó a los alemanes durante casi 30 años, en el despacho de investigaciones especiales, Goto iba a recibir noticias pésimas de su jefe, Hideo Tsujisaki. Goto y Kubota miraban por la tele portátil el gran suceso del día.

(Televisión) Fíjense en estas espectaculares imágenes, señoras y señores tele espectadores. Unas imágenes que representan la libertad de todo un pueblo, hasta hace muy poco tiempo sometido al yugo de un régimen dictatorial, y que ahora se ha lanzado a la calle reclamando libertad. Las imágenes de cientos, miles de personas con martillos, picos, grúas, piedras, con lo que sea, para derrumbar el símbolo material de una división que no solo ha afectado a Alemania, si no a todo el mundo. Quien habría pensado hace sólo un año que esta imagen se hubiera producido nunca. Pero se ha producido. Los llamados países socialistas de la Europa del este se desmoronan uno tras otro. De forma pacífica, cómo estamos viendo ahora mismo en Alemania oriental. En Polonia, Checoslovaquia, Bulgaria, o de forma más violenta, cómo en Rumanía. Todo lo que están ustedes presenciando, es fruto de la rueda de prensa extraordinaria que hace escasas horas ha hecho el portavoz del gobierno en funciones de la República Democrática Alemana, Günter Schawobski, en que ha anunciado que las nuevas medidas para poder circular libremente entre Alemania oriental y Alemania occidental, se pondrán en marcha inmediatamente. Una aluvión de ciudadanos de Berlín oriental han podido entrar libremente hoy a Berlín occidental por primera vez en 28 años, y comprobar con sus propios ojos el "decadente occidente capitalista", lleno de supermercados, aparatos electrónicos, automóviles, prensa libre, y libertad de expresión, asociación y propiedad.

(Kataoka) -impresionado- Vaya. Esto... esto es histórico.

(Goto) -concentrado en su trabajo- Kubota... yo que tú me concentraría en lo nuestro.

(Kataoka) Pero Goto. ¿No estás viendo? ¡El muro de Berlín ha caído!

(Goto) Sí. ¿Y?

(Kataoka) ¿Y? ¿Cómo que y? ¡Es un momento histórico!

(Goto) Mira esto. -le enseña unos papeles de un expediente policial-

(Kataoka) ¿Que es?

(Goto) Me ha costado, pero lo he encontrado. Es el expediente de Osamu Daichi. He tenido que solicitarlo a la Policía de Osaka. Y apaga la tele de una vez, quieres.

(Kubota) Sí, sí. De acuerdo. -apaga el televisor portátil- Has encontrado algo relevante, me imagino.

(Goto) Fíjate. Es un mal nacido de los grandes. Antecedentes por actos delictivos ya desde los 14 años.

(Kubota) -echa silbido de impresión- Joder. Ya desde secundaria.

(Goto) Y a los 16 años... fue denunciado por una compañera de clase por intento de violación. Tres meses después de esto, violó a Jackeline Oshiwa, en el gimnasio del instituto privado Torokohashi de Ginza.

(Kubota) ¿Cuando fue eso?

(Goto) Pues... en marzo de 1983. De hecho, quien denunció esto fue el rectorado del instituto, no la propia chica.

(Kubota) Porque esta chica y el violador, acabaron saliendo juntos. Por más que me lo expliques... nunca entenderé cómo pudo suceder esto.

(Goto) No estamos aquí para averiguar que pasó entonces, si no por qué la han matado ahora. -entra en el despacho el jefe, Hideo Tsujisaki-

(Tsujisaki) Señores. Lo lamento mucho, pero dejen lo que estén haciendo.

(Goto) ¿? Disculpe, jefe. Pero... ¿Lo he oído bien?

(Tsujisaki) Sí, Goto. Has oído bien. Debemos abandonar el caso. Órdenes de mis superiores.

(Goto) Mierda. Tomoyo tenía razón. Han sido los Oshiwa. ¿Verdad?

(Tsujisaki) Puede usted pensar lo que quiera, Goto. Lo único que sabemos es que el caso será sobreseído temporalmente. Debo recordarles además, de que aun no tenemos una lista de sospechosos.

(Goto) ¡Estamos en ello, jefe! -exclamando a Tsujisaki con cara furiosa-

(Tsujisaki) ¿Estáis en ello? Eso está Bien. Pero estáis perdiendo demasiado el tiempo. No. Habéis perdido demasiado el tiempo. Ahora los Oshiwa han presionado a las altas esferas para que esta investigación se clasifique temporalmente y se reprenda más tarde.

(Kubota) Y... y debemos abandonar la investigación. Así, de golpe.

(Tsujisaki) Señores... comprendo que debe sonar duro para ustedes. Pero...

(Goto) ¡Jefe! Estamos a punto de llegar a identificar plenamente a un sospechoso principal. ¿Y ahora debemos detenernos? ¿Por qué? Por qué se tiene que acabar así!?

(Tsujisaki) ¡Goto, contrólese! … Entiendo perfectamente cómo se siente. Yo soy su superior, y se siente furioso por lo que le ordeno. Pero yo también siento exactamente lo mismo por los superiores que me han ordenado esto. No tenemos más remedio que obedecer estas órdenes. Pero... -le dice a Goto en voz baja a la oreja- sepa que han sido los Oshiwa. La investigación oficial se paraliza aquí y ahora... pero puede seguir investigando por su cuenta. Busca una lista de sospechosos e investígales. Pero con la máxima discreción. -vuelve a hablar con voz normal- Y no vuelvas a subirte por las paredes, Goto. Nunca me ha gustado esa faceta de ti. Se prudente ante todo. ¿Entendido?

(Goto) -mirando muy seriamente a Tsujisaki- Sí, jefe. Perfectamente.

Las instrucciones de Hideo Tsujisaki dadas a Goto iban a servir de poco. Goto descubriría que Osamu Daichi no se encontraba en Japón. La influencia y poder de los Oshiwa habían jugado un papel clave para que esa investigación se paralizara de golpe. Goto, sin apoyo oficial, por si solo, fue reuniendo los datos que pudo, de lo poco que pudo encontrar.

El caso se estancó. Puede que porque el brutal crimen fue olvidado. Pasaron los meses, terminaron los años ochenta y se llegó a los noventa. El mundo seguía girando. Se sucedieron la guerra del Golfo, la caída de la URSS, los juegos olímpicos de Barcelona, la guerra en Bosnia, después en Somalia... mientras en Japón aparecía una nueva era tecnológica, y en especial para Tokio. El Proyecto Babilonia hacía su presentación oficial... y la tecnología Labor, aunque ya existente desde hacía años, hacía su aparición con todo su resplandor a mediados de los noventa. Llegó 1995. Año en que el Proyecto Babilonia fue puesto en marcha oficialmente... y en que se fundó la primera sección de vehículos especiales.

Estamos en abril de 1995. Goto se encuentra solo en el despacho de investigaciones especiales, en la Jefatura Superior. No estaba muy distinto de 1989, aunque ahora ya tenía 36 años. Hojeando el periódico, encuentra una noticia de actualidad nacional que le llama la atención. La puesta en marcha oficial por parte de la Jefatura Superior, de la Primera Sección de Vehículos Especiales. Lo que realmente le llama la atención a Goto es las dos fotografías que acompañan el artículo. La de la herramienta de trabajo principal de esta nueva sección. Los Labors Shinohara Tipo 95 Asakusa. Y sobre todo... la foto de la joven y realmente atractiva mujer que han seleccionado para dirigir esta sección de Patlabors. Una mujer muy joven, de sólo 25 años, pero muy competente para el puesto. La recientemente ascendida capitana Shinobu Nagumo. Goto siente curiosidad de por qué han seleccionado a una mujer tan joven para un puesto de tanta responsabilidad cómo ese. Piensa que sin duda debe ser una mujer que vale y mucho para el puesto.

Pero esta calma que Goto vivía ya desde hacía mucho, se romperá de golpe. Suena el teléfono de su mesa. Era Matsui... y le comunica algo muy grave.

(Goto) -se pone al teléfono- Investigaciones especiales. Inspector Goto al habla.

(Matsui) Soy yo, Goto. Tengo novedades. Nuevas viejas noticias.

(Goto) Bonito juego de palabras. ¿A que viene? ¿Algún suceso que me aparte de mi aburrimiento?

(Matsui) -con tono muy serio- Ha vuelto.

(Goto) ¿? ¿Quien ha vuelto?

(Matsui) Los poemas de Goethe. ¿Te acuerdas?

(Goto) -da un sobresalto y se queda pálido- ¿Que? … El asesino de Jackeline Oshiwa.

(Matsui) Hemos recibido el aviso de un crimen en el distrito de Akihabara. Una mujer de 29 años que regentaba un negocio de aparatos electrónicos de diseño desde hacía tres años, ha sido encontrada brutalmente asesinada... en un escenario del crimen de idénticas características al de Jackeline Oshiwa.

(Goto) ¿Crees que es realmente él? ¿Después de más de cinco años? ¿O tal vez...

(Matsui) Sí. Podría tratarse de un imitador. La verdad es que... viendo el escenario del crimen, ni siquiera los forenses saben ver si es un imitador. Es exactamente igual a lo que nos encontramos en octubre del 89.

(Goto) Está bien. No necesitas que vaya para allá, supongo.

(Matsui) No. No quiero que eches otra vomitona en la calle.

(Goto) Ja. Te ha vuelto a pasar.

(Matsui) Espera con Kubota en la Jefatura Superior, vendré enseguida. Ahora podremos investigar juntos que relación tiene esto con el crimen de Jackeline Oshiwa hace 6 años.

(Goto) ¿? ¿Que quieres decir con ese verbo de "ahora podremos"?

(Matsui) Goto... recuerda que por las presiones de la familia de la víctima tuvisteis que abandonar el caso. Pero ahora ya no pueden presionar a nadie. Seguro que lo leíste en la prensa el año pasado. Creo que fue en agosto o septiembre.

(Goto) El banco industrial Oshiwa, debido a una situación de mala gestión y números rojos, fue comprado y absorbido por el mayor banco de Japón, el Fujiyama... y su antiguo presidente y fundador, el señor Oshiwa, se quedó en la ruina.

(Matsui) Y a finales del año pasado, se suicidó arrojándose a la vía del tren en la línea Yamanote. Su único hijo se ha ido a vivir al extranjero, a Canadá creo recordar. Y la viuda...

(Goto) No hace falta que sigas. Es evidente que los Oshiwa han perdido su influencia y poder. Ya no son nadie. Por lo tanto podemos seguir libremente con la investigación del caso. ¿Pero por qué no se me dijo esto antes?

(Matsui) Pregúntaselo a vuestro jefe. Él sabrá el por que. El caso es que ahora tenemos un nuevo crimen, que posiblemente lleve el mismo sello de identidad del mismo asesino.

(Goto) Bien. Vente a la jefatura superior. Te estaré esperando. Empezaremos a estirar del hilo ahora mismo.

(Matsui) De acuerdo.

Matsui se planta en la jefatura superior. Junto a Goto y Kubota investigan durante días. Interrogan a personas cercanas a ambas víctimas, buscan en archivos policiales, preguntan a familiares y amigos de la víctima... y descubren una conexión realmente sorprendente. Jackeline Oshiwa y esta mujer, llamada Keiko Unma, se conocieron al terminar el instituto. Ambas eran mujeres atractivas, con dinero, y que tenían relaciones a menudo con hombres. Pero además de eso, descubren una posible conexión entre ambas víctimas. Ambas salieron una temporada con el mismo hombre, aunque en diferentes momentos. En el despacho de investigaciones especiales, Goto le muestra a Matsui lo que ha descubierto.

(Matsui) -entra en el despacho- Ya estoy aquí. ¿Me habías llamado?

(Goto) Sí. Parece que por fin tenemos algo. Una conexión bastante débil, debo reconocerlo. Pero creo que puede llevarnos a algo. Fíjate en esto. -le muestra una ficha policial-

(Matsui) Wasaru Kondo. ¿Que relación tiene este hombre con los crímenes?

(Goto) Este tal Wasaru Kondo, puede tener relación con lo sucedido. Salió con la víctima del asesinato de 1989. Es decir, con Jackeline Oshiwa... y fue pareja de la víctima de ahora, de 1995, justo antes de la primera víctima, en 1988.

(Matsui) Vaya. En 1988. ¿Sabéis cual es su paradero?

(Goto) Eso es lo extraño del asunto. Justo cuando Wasaru Kondo dejó de salir con Jackeline Oshiwa a principios de 1989... desapareció.

(Matsui) ¿Desaparecido? … ¿Muerto, tal vez?

(Goto) No lo sabemos. Por ahora no consta en ninguna parte. Aunque... tengo la corazonada que no habrá salido de Tokio.

(Matsui) Por qué.

(Goto) Por a lo que se dedicaba. Era, digamos, un hombre de vida bohemia. Poeta, pintor de estilo abstracto, y también escritor. Si bien en esto último su talento nunca fue valorado. Sus obras siempre seguían el mismo patrón. Novelas de amor negro de carácter autodestructivo, muy violento y antisocial.

(Matsui) No me extraña que no se las publicasen. Entonces... ¿Crees que encaja con el perfil de hombre que saldría con las víctimas?

(Goto) Mira su fotografía, Matsui. Y también a que familia pertenece. Es de buena familia... y un hombre ciertamente atractivo y seductor. Pero esto, es sólo la fachada. Leyendo sus novelas, y ayer mismo leí una, creo que tiene el perfil perfecto.

(Matsui) ¿Que leíste en esa novela que te hiciese sospechar?

(Goto) Muchas cosas. Sus obras escritas... pero también sus cuadros, reflejan angustia. La angustia del amor moderno. De la sociedad de las prisas, o cómo el propio título de una de sus novelas dicta... la "Fast love in Fast Society".

(Matsui) Amor rápido en una sociedad rápida. No es tampoco un título muy artístico. No lo entiendo. ¿Que tiene esto que ver con los crímenes?

(Goto) En sus novelas también cita en varias ocasiones poemas de Goethe.

(Matsui) -se sorprende- ¿Que? Entonces... puede ser nuestro hombre.

(Goto) Se que es una conexión muy débil. Pero el personaje se merece que le encontremos y le investiguemos.

(Matsui) Debemos encontrar también a personas que le conozcan. En el mundo del arte de Tokio seguro que encontramos alguien que sepa algo de él, por poco que sea.

(Goto) Estoy de acuerdo. Pero...

(Matsui) ¿Que ocurre?

(Goto) Nada. Sólo que... no se... este tipo no me convence.

(Matsui) ¿? ¿Crees o no crees que es el asesino? ¿Eh?

(Goto) -quedándose un rato sin contestar, con mirada seria hacía la fotografía de Wasaru Kondo- … No lo se. Lo primero que tendremos que hacer es preguntar a las autoridades locales.

(Matsui) ¿Que? ¿De verdad te crees que este hombre no ha salido de Tokio?

(Goto) Si se mueve por los círculos en los que se mueve, aunque viva cómo un auténtico ermitaño... sin duda no habrá salido de Tokio. Le encontraremos. Puede que nos llevé mucho tiempo encontrarle. Pero daremos con él.

(Matsui) ¿Y que piensas hacer?

(Goto) Ponernos la chaqueta, coger la fotografía... y preguntar en todas y cada una de las comisarías de barrio de Tokio.

(Matsui) -se queda pasmado- ¿Que? ¿Estás loco? ¡Hay centenares!

(Goto) ¿Y?

(Matsui) Sí... ya lo se. Bien pensado, yo también haría lo mismo.

(Goto) Pues no hace falta decir nada más. Vamos. Tenemos poco tiempo.

(Matsui) Crees que el asesino puede volver a actuar.

(Goto) No sabemos cuando. Pero estoy convencido que volverá a actuar. -da un sobresalto al darse cuenta de algo- oohhh... mierda.

(Matsui) ¿Que pasa?

(Goto) Deberíamos avisar a aquella mujer.

(Matsui) ¿Que mujer?

(Goto) Tomoyo Hasegawa. La última víctima del asesino fue una amiga de la primera víctima. Por lo tanto...

(Matsui) Siguiendo este mismo patrón, esta mujer puede ser una víctima potencial.

(Goto) Exacto. Yo mismo me pondré en contacto con ella y la pondré bajo protección policial.

(Matsui) Deja que nosotros nos encarguemos de ello, Goto. Tú y Kubota buscad a este sospechoso. Si estás convencido que sigue en Tokio... es que lo está.

(Goto) Muchas gracias por hacerme el favor, Matsui.

Durante días, Goto y Kataoka dan vueltas y más vueltas por todo Tokio. Preguntan en las comisarías de barrio de toda la ciudad. Buscando aquí y allá. Nadie sabe nada de él. Pero... una tarde lluviosa, en el distrito de Katsushita, les atiende un capitán y jefe de una comisaría de barrio. Un hombre de más de 50 años, algo bajo, rechoncho y con bigote.

(Goto) -mostrando su placa al jefe de la comisaría de barrio- Somos de investigaciones especiales de la Jefatura Superior. Estamos recopilando información sobre este hombre. -le enseña la fotografía de Wasaru Kondo- ¿Le reconoce o le ha visto alguna vez?

(Policía) mmmmhhh... pues...

(Kubota) ¿Le ha visto? ¿Sí o no?

(Policía) Sí. Por supuesto que si.

(Kubota) ¿Que? No me lo puedo creer.

(Goto) ¿Donde le ha visto exactamente? ¿Vive por aquí?

(Policía) Sí. Le he visto más de una vez por aquí. Es un hombre muy reservado, pero muy pacífico. Creo que se dedicaba al mundo del arte. Era pintor.

(Goto) Bien. Eso confirma que es él.

(Kubota) ¿Podría decirnos algo más de este hombre?

(Policía) Era muy reservado. Salía muy poco de su apartamento. Pero sin duda llevaba un tren de vida ostentoso. Tenía un coche lujoso. Creo recordar que era un _Nissan Gloria_ de color negro. Y iba muy bien vestido. Eso claro, cuando salía de casa.

(Goto) Oiga... ¿Por qué nos lo cuenta todo en pasado?

(Policía) Porque ya no vive aquí. Se trasladó a vivir a otra parte. Pero creo recordar que conoce a otro hombre aquí mismo. Es otro artista.

(Goto) ¿Otro artista que conoce a Kondo?

(Policía) Sí. Es un pintor y escultor que tiene una sala de exposiciones aquí mismo, en nuestro barrio. Es un hombre muy afable y educado. Y además pinta muy bien. En el barrio todo el mundo le conoce cómo "el pintor de las flores" o "el de las flores".

(Goto) El de las flores. Curioso nombre.

(Policía) Ese pintor está obsesionado en pintar cuadros de flores. De todas las clases, tamaños y colores. Es cómo si no supiese hacer otra cosa ja ja ja ja.

(Goto) ¿Puede decirnos donde se encuentra el local de este artista?

(Policía) Oh, sí, por supuesto. Mire, es al final de esta calle, a la izquierda, y después la segunda calle a la derecha. Verán un local con una entrada con rosales y totalmente acristalada. No tiene pérdida.

(Kubota) Muchas gracias por su colaboración, agente.

(Policía) A sus órdenes, inspectores. -saludando a Goto y Kubota-

(Goto) Adiós, y gracias por todo. -Goto y Matsui emprenden a pie el camino hacía allí-

(Kubota) Que lástima. Ahora que parecía que por fin le habíamos encontrado.

(Goto) -con sonrisa confiada- Le hemos encontrado, Kubota. Le hemos encontrado.

(Kubota) ¿Que? ¿Estás seguro?

(Goto) Ese hombre seguro que sabe de él. Estoy convencido.

(Kubota) No se que demonios te debe pasar ahora por la cabeza, Goto. La verdad es que nunca puedo saberlo. Pero... no... no me lo digas. Otra de tus corazonadas.

(Goto) Pues claro. Venga, caminemos más deprisa. Tenemos que llegar enseguida.

(Kubota) ¿Para que tantas prisas?

Llegan allí. Aquel local les causa un primer impacto. La entrada está llena de rosales. En el interior, cuadros y más cuadros al oleo de flores. En toda clase de estilos pictóricos. Abstracto, impresionista, surrealista, cubista, y un largo etcétera. Pero todo eran retratos de flores. Mientras Goto y Kubota miran aquellos cuadros... se les acerca por detrás un hombre con barba, chaqueta y pantalones oscuros y jersey beige de cuello alto. De aspecto completamente afable e inofensivo, y sonrisa muy agradable. Se llamaba Rintaro Hojira.

(Rintaro) Disculpen, caballeros. ¿Les interesa mi obra?

(Goto) Oh, sí, claro. Es muy... muy... bonita. Esto...

(Rintaro) ¿Les gusta este cuadro en particular? Lo pinté en 1989. Para mi es mi obra más representativa. La llamé... la gentil violeta.

(Goto) Mmhhh... la gentil violeta. ¿Donde he escuchado eso antes?

(Rintaro) Y díganme. ¿Desean algo en particular?

(Kubota) Lamentamos las molestias. Nosotros... no somos compradores ni críticos de arte. -él y Goto le enseñan la placa- Somos inspectores de Policía. Estamos buscando una persona.

(Rintaro) Oh, vaya. ¿Y a quien están buscando? Estaré encantado de colaborar con ustedes.

(Goto) El señor Wasaru Kondo. Poeta, pintor y escritor. Lleva desaparecido desde hace algunos años. Pero ahora hemos podido confirmar... que sigue aquí, en Tokio. Y de hecho, aquí mismo, en Katsushita. El jefe de la comisaría del barrio nos lo ha confirmado. El caso... es que este hombre puede saber algo sobre un asesinato.

(Rintaro) -pone cara de lástima y se echa la mano a la mejilla- Ohhhh... que pena. Eso es una auténtica catástrofe. Entonces este hombre...

(Goto) ¿Usted conoce o conocía a Wasaru Kondo?

(Rintaro) -haciendo una agradable sonrisa- Pues... sí. Le conozco. Pero ahora mismo... no se donde habrá ido.

(Goto) ¿Está usted seguro, señor?

(Rintaro) Sí. Completamente. La verdad... es que ambos empezamos a trabajar juntos en la academia de arte, en nuestra época de estudiantes. Su arte era tan... tan negro y pesimista.

(Goto) ¿Se conocían?

(Rintaro) Sí. Pero hace seis años... desapareció. No quiero decir del mundo. Si no que... se encerró más en si mismo. A penas salía de casa. Y cuando lo hacía... era para ver a su amada.

(Goto) Su amada. ¿Quien?

(Rintaro) No lo se seguro. Quizás... otro joven que alguna que otra vez les iba a buscar a casa, para quedar con otra gente. ¿Cómo se llamaba ese joven... Ya recuerdo. Osamu. Osamu Daichi.

(Goto) ¿Cómo ha dicho? -preguntando con gran sorpresa-

(Kubota) ¿Está completamente seguro que esta persona se llama Osamu Daichi?

(Rintaro) Sí. Completamente seguro. Hablé con él más de una vez. Es un hombre... de mucho carácter. Hay que ir con mucho cuidado al hablar con él. Siempre ha sido bastante agresivo.

(Goto) ¿Se movía usted por los círculos de Osamu Daichi?

(Rintaro) -mientras se pone a acariciar y oler los rosales con cara afable- No. Con quien tenía relación era con Kondo. Yo no pintaba nada allí, ni tampoco quise meterme en esos ambientes. En mi profesión, no sería nada recomendable.

(Kubota) Pues... muchas gracias por su colaboración, señor...

(Rintaro) Me llamo Rintaro. Pero en el mundo del arte me conocen con el apodo de... "Rosa negra".

(Goto) Es un apodo muy romántico, señor Rintaro. Verdaderamente... ah, otra cosa. ¿Le gustan los poemas de Goethe? -Rintaro se queda quieto y sin decir nada durante un rato, sin dejar de sonreír-

(Rintaro) ¿Goethe? Yo soy pintor, inspector, no poeta.

(Goto) La poesía europea del siglo diecinueve le interesa. ¿Me equivoco?

(Rintaro) Pues claro que me interesa. Todo lo que sea arte y belleza me interesa. Lo que me provoque emociones indescriptibles cuando lo observo... y lo escucho.

(Goto) Gracias por todo. Esto... ¿Tiene un teléfono por aquí?

(Rintaro) No. Lo siento. Vayan a otro sitio. Si me disculpan. -se vuelve para dentro-

(Kubota) -él y Goto salen del local- … ¿Por qué demonios le has preguntado eso?

(Goto) -con cara seria y algo enfadada- Si quieres que te diga la verdad... ni yo mismo lo se. Ha sido un impulso. Ese hombre... no se... es cómo si algo de él no me convenciera del todo. Cómo si algo dentro de mi me hiciera sospechar de él.

(Kubota) ¡Vamos, hombre! ¡No me hagas reír! Ese hombre no puede ser sospechoso de nada. Lo que ahora hemos descubierto es que Osamu Daichi está más cerca que nunca de convertirse en el sospechoso número uno. La mierda es que no está en Japón.

(Goto) Allí hay un estanco. Usaré el teléfono para llamar a Matsui.

(Kubota) Toma. -le da a Goto un Motorola de los antiguos-

(Goto) ¿Que es esto? -pregunta sorprendido con aquel artilugio en su mano-

(Kubota) Un teléfono móvil, Goto. Me lo compré la semana pasada. Es muy útil y práctico. Deberías comprarte uno tú también.

(Goto) Vaya, hay que ver que cosas inventan. ¿Te has dejado la paga de este mes en este artefacto que parece un zapato con una antena?

(Kubota) Bueno... barato no es, Goto. Me costó más de 80.000 yenes. La batería sólo dura dos horas. Y a parte de llamar, también puedes enviar mensajes de texto cortos.

(Goto) No me expliques eso ahora. A ver... marco el número de Matsui... ya está.

(Matsui) División Yohonan, inspector Matsui.

(Goto) Matsui, soy Goto. No ha habido suerte. No hemos conseguido encontrar a Kondo.

(Matsui) Vaya, que mala pata. Pues yo... tengo buenas noticias para ti.

(Goto) ¿? ¿Que tienes?

(Matsui) Tenemos a Osamu Daichi.

(Goto) ¿Cómo? ¿De verdad? ¿Pero no se supone que no estaba en Japón?

(Matsui) Lo han detenido en la aduana del aeropuerto de Narita. Llevaba encima más de 800 gramos de cocaína. Y una pistola. Regresaba a Japón en un vuelo proveniente de Rio de Janeiro.

(Goto) Desde Brasil. Conociendo al sujeto... ya me imagino a que habrá ido allí.

(Matsui) ¿Podrías pensar en voz alta?

(Goto) No. Mejor que no. No sería políticamente correcto. ¿Donde lo tienen ahora mismo? ¿Sigue en Narita?

(Matsui) Lo han trasladado en un coche patrulla a tu trabajo, Goto. A la Jefatura Superior. Podrás interrogarle todo lo que quieras.

(Goto) Esto si que es una buena noticia. Muchas gracias por decírmelo, Matsui. Ya nos veremos.

(Matsui) Adiós, Goto. Hasta luego. -cuelga y devuelve el Motorola a Kubota-

(Kubota) ¿Y lo que tenías que decirle?

(Goto) Ya no hará falta. Ahora tenemos al sospechoso principal en nuestras manos.

(Kubota) Así que Osamu Daichi ha sido detenido.

(Goto) Por posesión de drogas... y seguro que por tráfico también. No creo que ochocientos gramos de cocaína fueran para él solito.

(Kubota) No. Por supuesto que no. Pero de eso ya se encargarán los de narcóticos. Nosotros a lo nuestro. ¿Donde has aparcado el coche?

(Goto) Un poco lejos de aquí. Vamos.

A lo lejos... Rintaro les observaba tras los ventanales de su sala de exposiciones con su sonrisa afable.

Goto y Kataoka regresan a la jefatura superior. Al llegar, en una sala de interrogatorios insonorizada y con un espejo en una de las paredes... al otro lado del cual había otra habitación para observar el interrogatorio, estaba sentado en una silla frente a una mesa, Osamu Daichi. Vestido completamente de negro. Parecía literalmente un Yakuza... porque de hecho lo era. Era un hombre de aspecto ciertamente atractivo y corpulento... pero muy mala persona. Goto decide interrogarle solo.

(Goto) -entra en la sala con un fajo de papeles en la mano y se sienta frente a Osamu- … Señor Osamu Daichi. 28 años. Ha sido arrestado esta mañana en el control de aduanas al encontrar en su maleta ochocientos gramos de cocaína. ¿Donde la consiguió?

(Osamu) ¿Puedo fumar?

(Goto) Pues claro. Pero sólo yo. Usted no puede.

(Osamu) No me jodas, poli de mierda. Tengo un muy buen abogado. Sólo por negarme el derecho a fumarme un pitillo te puede acusar de brutalidad policial.

(Goto) ¿Ah si? Vaya... es curioso. Porque en realidad... no quiero interrogarte por lo de la droga, ni por lo que hayas hecho en Brasil.

(Osamu) Y a usted que coño le importa. Sólo he ido a comprar mercancía... y también a follarme unas cuantas mulatas. ¿Tiene algo que decir contra eso? -con voz y pose chulescas-

(Goto) No. Claro que no. Te vuelvo a repetir... que eso a mi no me interesa. ¿Conociste a esta mujer? -le enseña la foto de Jackeline Oshiwa-

(Osamu) Joder. Hacía años que no veía a esta puta. Mmmhhhh... aun recuerdo la primera vez que me la tiré. Joder, que buena estaba.

(Goto) La violaste... y era menor de edad entonces. ¿Sabes que por eso ya te podemos acusar de violación de menores?

(Osamu) Jódase, hijo de la gran puta. ¿Puedo fumar o no?

(Kataoka) -desde el otro lado del espejo, al lado de Matsui- Yy uy uy... esto acabará muy mal.

(Matsui) ¿Que quieres decir?

(Kataoka) Goto el cuchilla afilada está a punto de hacer acto de presencia. Cundo tiene que interrogar a malnacidos cómo éste... tarde o temprano su cara oculta hace aparición.

(Matsui) Sí, ya lo se. Pero gracias a esto consigue que los detenidos, charlen.

(Kataoka) Al ser de investigaciones especiales, podemos ir un poco más allá en nuestros interrogatorios. No voy a decir que hacemos uso de la tortura. Eso sería ilegal y no propio de nosotros. Pero Goto... tiene un don para esto. Cómo decirlo. Cómo más hijo de puta es el sujeto... más hijo de puta se vuelve Goto en su reacción.

(Matsui) Realmente los de investigaciones especiales sois unos malhablados.

(Kataoka) Calla y observa. Va a entrar en acción.

(Goto) -haciendo sonrisa maquiavélica- Oh... sí... claro. Puedes fumar, por supuesto. Toma un pitillo. -le da un cigarrillo-

(Osamu) Así me gusta, poli. ¿Tienes fuego?

(Goto) Claro. -se mete la mano bajo la chaqueta, y se saca su pistola, una _Smith & Wesson 439_... y se la encañona sobre el cigarrillo que Osamu se ha metido en los labios- Aquí tienes fuego.

(Osamu) -se caga de miedo- ¿Que... que coño te crees que haces? ¡No juegues conmigo, maldito poli!

(Goto) Seguro que sabes cómo funcionan estos juguetitos. Y también estoy seguro que los has usado en más de una ocasión. Está cargada y con el seguro. Pero si le quito el seguro... mi dedo es lo único que impide que pinte las paredes blancas de esta sala con tus sesos. -mirando a Osamu con una cara que da miedo-

(Osamu) No... no lo hagas. ¡Mierda, no lo hagas! ¡Joder!

(Goto) Estás en investigaciones especiales. No en la Policía. Podríamos torturarte hasta la muerte o volarte la tapa de los sesos... y nadie se enteraría. La verdad es que a nadie le importaría una mierda si matasen a un camello desgraciado, que además violaba a sus compañeras de clase cuando aun era un crío.

(Osamu) -muy nervioso- ¡Vale, joder! ¡Ya basta! ¡Le diré lo que sea! ¡Pero pare ya de encañonarme con esa puta pistola!

(Goto) No hasta que me digas lo que quiero saber. Tú decides. O charlas... o dejo que se te coman los gusanos.

(Matsui) -tras el cristal de espejo de la sala de interrogatorios y completamente impresionado- Dios mio. Esto... esto es...

(Kubota) Teatro y del bueno.

(Matsui) ¿Que? ¿Está haciendo comedia?

(Kubota) La gran especialidad de Goto es hacer creer a la gente cosas que no tienen nada que ver con la realidad de si mismo. En otras palabras. De no haberse dedicado a policía, sería un genial actor. Quien sabe, a lo mejor ahora sería una estrella de Hollywood.

(Matsui) Me dejas pasmado. Pues a mi me sigue pareciendo de lo más convincente. Ha encañonado a ese desgraciado con su pistola... y le sigue apuntando. Parece realmente cómo si le vaya a volar la tapa de los sesos en cualquier momento.

(Kubota) Tranquilo. Sólo lo está poniendo a punto de caramelo. Mira cómo lo charla todo.

(Goto) De que conociste a esta mujer.

(Osamu) -nervioso y sudado- Era... salí con ella más de un año. Entre el 83 y el 84, en el último año del instituto. Después lo dejamos. Ella era... joder. ¡Era una puta de la peor especie! Eso... tampoco me disgustaba... y también participaba de sus juegos.

(Goto) Que juegos.

(Osamu) Montábamos fiestas en su apartamento. Yo, ella, y algunos tipos más con pasta. Yo solía traer mercancía para colocarnos.

(Goto) ¿Les proporcionabas las drogas?

(Osamu) Sí. Yo... ya sabe... coca, para hacernos unas cuantas rallas y ponernos a tono. Luego ella se ponía furcia... y empezaba la gran orgía. La muy puta disfrutaba mucho con ello. Ja. Era... a veces incluso para mi me hacía sentir incómodo.

(Goto) Si nunca la hubieses violado jamás habría acabado así. Ahora es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse por nada. ¿También sabes de este hombre? -le muestra la fotografía de Kondo... y Osamu da un sobresalto y se asusta aun más-

(Osamu) Mierda... joder. ¡Mierda! ¡Ese puto pintor!

(Goto) Que es lo que temes. ¿Por qué está reacción? … Que me ocultas, Osamu Daichi.

(Osamu) Este tío... después de salir conmigo, fue el siguiente novio de Jackeline. En realidad era una tapadera. Iba del típico artista bohemio, pero era un grandísimo cabrón hijo de la gran puta. Le... le gustaba grabar las orgías con cámara. Decía que le inspiraban para sus novelas de amor negro. Ja. Menuda gilipollez. ¿Quien se cree eso?

(Goto) ¿No participaba de ellas, simplemente observaba?

(Osamu) Sí. Pero estoy seguro... no se... en realidad decía que no sólo lo gravaba para él. Decía que lo hacía para otro artista... que quería saber de Jackeline. Y de otras chicas amigas de Jackeline.

(Goto) ¿Te refieres a ellas? -les muestra la fotografías de Tomoyo Hasegawa y Keiko Unma. Osamu se queda pálido y sin palabras- La primera mujer es Tomoyo Hasegawa. Ahora mismo está bajo protección policial cómo medida de seguridad. Pero a la segunda mujer... Keiko Unma... la han asesinado brutalmente. Descuartizada a hachazos. Y con su sangre y vísceras... han escrito un poema de Goethe en la pared del escenario del crimen.

(Osamu) Mierda... ¡Mierda, jodido tarado!

(Goto) -con cara y voz amenazantes- Tú sabes quien ha sido. ¿Verdad? Te lo noto. No puedes huir de ello. Charla ahora mismo... o mi amiga la señorita nueve milímetros te hace callar para siempre. Tú decides.

(Osamu) -muy nervioso y temblando de miedo- … Estoy seguro que es él.

(Goto) Quien. Suéltalo.

(Osamu) Ese Kondo estaba cómo una puta cabra. A mi nunca me gustó. Pero a Jackeline le gustaba su arte. Mierda. La verdad es que nunca supe muy bien que rollo había entre esos dos. Pero... pero...

(Goto) -se levanta furiosamente de la silla, coge a Osamu por el cuello de la camisa, y encañonando la pistola a la sien de Osamu- ¡Pero que! ¡Suéltalo!

(Osamu) -cerrando los ojos y llorando- ¡Mierda mierda mierda! ¡Cuando lo dejaron en el 88 tuvieron una fuerte discusión porque ella le chantajeó que se lo contaría todo a su jefe!

(Goto) ¡Todo sobre que! ¡Que!

(Osamu) ¡Sobre un cuadro de Osamu que le iban a comprar por muchos millones! ¡Le dijo que se lo quedaría ella y él no vería un puto yen! ¡Al cabo de pocos días de aquello la mataron! ¡Seguro que habrá sido él! ¡No se nada más, se lo juro! ¡Joder, se lo juro! -llorando cómo un niño y temblando de miedo-

(Goto) -lo suelta empujándole y lo tira al suelo... y se calma- Bien... muy bien. Gracias por tu colaboración "desinteresada". Hasta nunca. -sale de la sala y regresa con Matsui y Kubota a la sala anexa-

(Matsui) -impresionado- Dios. Siento decirte esto, Goto. Pero eso ha sido brutalidad policial en toda regla.

(Kubota) Oh, mierda.

(Goto) ¿Que pasa?

(Kubota) -mirando por el cristal a Osamu- Ese pobre desgraciado se ha meado encima. Tendremos que llamar a la mujer de la limpieza.

(Goto) Olvídate de él. Ahora vuelve a ser para los de narcóticos. ¿Ya le han interrogado, Matsui?

(Matsui) Sí. Le caerán los cargos de posesión y tráfico de sustancias estupefacientes, posesión ilegal de armas, estafa... y puede que también el de proxenetismo. En total... unos 30 años de cárcel.

(Goto) Eso si no se paga un buen abogado y este se hace amiguete del juez. Entonces la pena se reduce mucho menos. Pero lo que le pase ahora a este desgraciado, no me importa. Ahora tenemos confirmado quien es el sospechoso número uno en todo esto.

(Kubota) Kondo. Pero seguimos sin saber donde se encuentra.

(Goto) Da igual. Da parte a todos los departamentos. Que pongan carteles de busca y captura en todos los transportes públicos y comisarías de toda la ciudad. No, mejor de todo el país.

(Kubota) -en tono de broma- Claaaro. ¿Y por qué no se lo decimos también a la Interpol?

(Goto) Pues mira, bien pensado... sí, también. Comunícalo a todo el mundo. A quien sea.

(Kubota) Enseguida, Goto.

(Goto) Y traedle ropa seca a ese impresentable. Va a dejar la sala de interrogatorios con olor a lavabos públicos.

Después de esto, y con la ayuda de la policía científica, que realiza un preciso retrato robot de Kondo en la actualidad, mandan esta información a todas las comisarías de Policía de todo Japón... y también a la Interpol. Está última intervención no sería necesaria. Tal cómo Goto sospechaba, Kondo seguía en Tokio, y más exactamente en el distrito de Asakusa. Al menos dos testimonios comunican a la Policía del distrito que han visto al sujeto por el barrio varias veces. Desde investigaciones especiales, Goto y Kubota deciden ir directamente al barrio... y vigilar de cerca al sujeto sospechoso. Le ven... y le vigilan a distancia. Descubren el apartamento en el que vive... pero prefieren esperar.

Al anochecer, Goto y Kubota tienen hambre. Saben por el testimonio de la Policía del distrito que Kondo sale muy poco de casa... y nunca de noche. Así que deciden ir a un bar de fideos que está justo al lado a cenar. Se sientan ante la barra del bar, y piden un bol de sopa de fideos. Al lado, había una pequeña y vieja tele de los años 70 que parecía sacada de "cuéntame". En ella echaban las noticias de la noche, y anuncian una noticia que a Goto le hace sentir curiosidad.

(Televisión) Y a continuación les hablamos de un nuevo servicio policial que desde hoy se pone en marcha oficialmente por parte de la Jefatura Superior de Policía. Se trata de la Primera Sección de Vehículos Especiales, que tiene la sede en el puerto de la bahía de Tokio, en unos terrenos propiedad de la Policía y que se han aprovechado para alojar las instalaciones de la nueva unidad policial. Esta puesta en marcha no es un capricho del gobierno, aunque viendo el coste que esta nueva unidad policial, puede parecer un despilfarro. Hemos enviado a nuestra reportera Anako Mifune a entrevistar a los miembros de esta sección. -aparece entonces Shinobu y Gomioka, con los viejos pero entonces nuevos Shinohara Type 95 Asakusa-

(Reportera) Buenas noches. Me encuentro en el puerto de la bahía de Tokio, en un lugar bastante apartado de la ciudad. Me acompañan dos miembros de esta nueva sección de lo que han llamado "Patlabors". Les presento a la joven capitana Shinobu Nagumo, y al oficial Gomioka. Dígame, capitana. ¿Cual es su misión y en que consiste su trabajo?

(Shinobu) Somos una nueva división de la Policía especialmente equipada con Labors para combatir un fenómeno nuevo que está apareciendo en las recientemente iniciadas obras del Proyecto Babilonia. Los Laborsabotajes. Nuestra misión consiste en combatirlos y minimizar los daños que los saboteadores o alborotadores que hacen uso de Labors en cualquier sitio o momento, con Labors.

(Reportera) Veo que a su lado le acompaña un joven oficial y piloto de una de estas increíbles y modernísimas máquinas. ¿Que le parece su trabajo?

(Gomioka) Oh, es un gran honor para mi. Siempre quise ser Policía, pero si además puedo serlo pilotando un Labor, es aun mucho mejor.

(Goto) -mirando la tele con gran curiosidad- Mmmhhh... hay que ver. Que cosas.

(Kubota) Sí... yo más bien diría "cómo está la capitana". Ojalá te la encuentres algún día.

(Goto) Pero... ¿que estás insinuando?

(Kubota) Vamos, hombre. -dándole codazos- No lo disimules. Está cómo un tren. Esa Shinobu Nagumo dicen que fue la primera de la promoción de la "Escuela Tsuge" de conducción de Labors hace un par de años. Pero se rumoreaba que estaba liada con el jefe de esa escuela de pilotaje.

(Goto) La escuela Tsuge, eh. Si, he oído hablar de ello. El año pasado, las Fuerzas de Autodefensa de Japón y el ejército británico fueron los pioneros en la adopción de unidades de Labors para sus ejércitos. Antes incluso que Estados Unidos.

(Kubota) Pero nadie se imaginaba hace sólo un par de años que los Labors también tendrían un uso policial.

(Goto) Pues claro que lo tienen. Al inventarse los coches y posteriormente al popularizarse, los coches patrulla y la policía de tráfico fueron necesarios. Y aquí, en Tokio, con el inicio de las obras del Proyecto Babilonia hace sólo un mes, hará que en los próximos años la cantidad de Labors que se utilicen en esta ciudad se multiplique por diez. Y siempre hay algún que otro conductor, o en este caso, piloto... que acaba borracho, tiene ganas de armar jaleo, o usa los Labors para fines terroristas.

(Kubota) Sí... ya antes que empezaran las obras, los grupos radicales ya han anunciado guerra contra el proyecto. Querrán hacerse notar, y eso significa que utilizarán los Labors en sus acciones. Esas máquinas son realmente peligrosas.

(Goto) Sí, mucho. -se termina la sopa de fideos- aaagghhh... estaba delicioso. ¿Regresamos al coche, Kubota?

(Kubota) Sí. Oye... ¿Te imaginas a ti o a mi algún día trabajando en esa patrulla Labor?

(Goto) mmmhhh... pues... no. La verdad es que no. Pero ya se sabe. La vida da más vueltas que un péndulo. Nunca se sabe lo que te puede tocar.

(Kubota) Anda, vamos.

Regresan al coche... pero el tal Kondo seguía sin salir del apartamento. Reciben el relevo y regresan a casa. A la mañana siguiente pero... reciben una sorprendente visita en su despacho. La de la mujer que Goto ordenó mantener bajo vigilancia, o mejor dicho, protección. Tomoyo Hasegawa. Goto y Kubota están sentados en el despacho tomando una taza de té... cuando llaman a la puerta, abre Kubota... y se encuentran aquella bellísima mujer.

(Goto) -muy sorprendido- Oh. Usted es... Tomoyo Hasegawa.

(Tomoyo) -algo asustada y miedosa- Buenos días, inspector Goto. Hacía muchos años que no nos veíamos, verdad.

(Goto) Vaya... me alegra saber que aun se acuerda de mi después de tantos años. Espero que no venga a quejarse de la escolta que vigila su casa día y noche.

(Tomoyo) No. no se preocupe por eso. Mas bien quiero agradecérselo. Ahora me siento algo más segura. En realidad... quería enseñarle una cosa. ¿Puedo pasar?

(Goto) Oh, por supuesto. Póngase cómoda. Siéntese.

(Tomoyo) Gracias.

(Goto) ¿De que se trata?

(Tomoyo) Esta mañana, cuando he recogido el correo de mi buzón, entre las cartas, he encontrado esta. Mírela, inspector. -le da la carta a Goto-

(Goto) -abre el sobre... y sus ojos se abren cómo persianas y se queda estupefacto. Se pone a leer en voz alta- … En la pradera una violeta había encorvada y perdida entre la yerba, con todo y ser una gentil violeta. Una linda pastora, con leve paso y desenfado alegre, llegó cruzando por el prado verde, y este canto se escapa de su boca: ¡Ay! Si yo fuera la violeta, la flor más bella de las flores todas. Pero tan solo una violeta soy, ¡condenada a morir sobre el corpiño de una muchacha loca! ¡Ah, mi reinado es breve en demasía; tan solo un cuarto de hora! En tanto que cantaba, la doncella, sin fijarse en la pobre violetilla, hollóla con sus pies hasta aplastarla. Y al sucumbir, pensó la florecilla, todavía con orgullo: Es ella, al menos, quien la muerte me da con sus pies lindos, no me ha sido del todo el sino adverso.

(Kubota) -se queda estupefacto- Dios mío. Es él. ¡El asesino de Jackeline Oshiwa! ¡Es él!

(Goto) No. Sólo es un poema de Goethe.

(Tomoyo) Eso ya lo se, inspectores. Lo que realmente me produce miedo... es lo que pone detrás, en el anverso de la hoja.

(Goto) ¿Detrás? -preguntando con gran intriga, mira el anverso de la hoja de papel, y lee lo que pone- Cero cero cinco cero. Tu sangre fluirá cómo un aguacero. Dieciocho tres uno nueve nueve cinco. Tu expresión de angustia y dolor será mi nueva fuente de creatividad y ahínco. Metal metal afilado y polvoriento. Su grito de venganza y su sed de sangre serán colmadas con tu cuerpo sangriento. Oh, no debería?

(Tomoyo) -asustada- Es una amenaza. ¿Verdad? Es el mismo que mató a Jackeline y a esa amiga suya hace unas semanas. ¿Verdad, inspector?

(Goto) Lo siento. Pero eso es información confidencial. No puedo decirle nada. Lo lamento mucho, de veras.

(Tomoyo) -se entristece- Ah. Sí, lo comprendo. Disculpe si le he molestado.

(Goto) Aun así... quiero decirle que la tenemos bajo vigilancia policial. A usted y a Kondo.

(Tomoyo) ¿? ¿Kondo? Kondo... Ese nombre me suena mucho.

(Goto) Tuvo una relación muy estrecha con Jackeline Oshiwa, tanto sentimental cómo profesional poco antes que la asesinaran. Sabemos por el testimonio de Osamu Daichi que poco antes de su muerte, Kongo y Jackeline tuvieron una fuerte pelea por una cuestión de dinero. Curiosamente, sólo dos semanas después, ella fue brutalmente asesinada. Y seis años después, una mujer empresaria que también conocía a Jackeline Oshiwa... y, quien sabe, pudo haber ocurrido algo similar... fue muerta en idénticas circunstancias. Por lo tanto, Kondo es hoy por hoy el sospechoso número uno. Hemos conseguido averiguar donde vive, y le tenemos vigilado. Así que no debe temer usted por nada. A pesar de eso, no tiene antecedentes, y no podemos echarle el guante así cómo así. Pero sepa que si se acerca a menos de quinientos metros de su casa... le detendremos inmediatamente.

(Tomoyo) Pero... ¿Creen que ha sido este hombre quien me ha mandado esta nota de amenaza?

(Goto) Sí. Sin duda. Tengo nociones de criptología, y es evidente que se trata de la misma letra del asesino en las escenas de los crímenes. Cómo olvidar esas malditas inscripciones.

(Tomoyo) Entonces... ¿No debo preocuparme?

(Goto) No. Por supuesto que no. De todos modos... sería recomendable que hasta que no la avisemos, salga lo menos posible de casa y no abra bajo ninguna circunstancia a ningún desconocido. ¿Entendido? Por si las moscas... aquí tiene mi número de teléfono.

(Tomoyo) Sí. Muchas gracias por el consejo, inspector. Y gracias también por darme su número de teléfono.

(Goto) Bueno... no quiero sonar demasiado atrevido, o grosero. Pero déjeme que le diga... que sigue siendo usted una mujer de una belleza extraordinaria. ¿Por fin se ha casado?

(Tomoyo) No. Ahora estoy sola y sin compromiso. Pero espero que algún día encuentre al hombre de mi vida. Quien sabe. A lo mejor... lo tengo mucho más cerca de lo que me imagino. -mirando a Goto con mirada tierna, y este se queda descolocado-

(Goto) ¿Eh? Oh, si... ya, bueno... muchas gracias por habernos alertado de esta carta. Puede volver a su casa. Y recuerde. No debe preocuparse por nada. La Policía nos encargaremos de su protección.

(Tomoyo) Muchas gracias, inspector. Adiós, y... espero que nos volvamos a ver muy pronto. -con voz y mirada cariñosas. Se marcha-

(Kubota) Caray, caray. ¿Me lo parece a mi o... la tienes en el bote? Que cabronazo eres. Has conquistado a una mujer tan extremadamente guapa...

(Goto) No te inventes películas raras, Kubota. Vámonos. Falta una hora para el relevo. Tenemos que ir a vigilar el apartamento de Kondo.

Parecía que por fin el caso tendría una solución fácil. El principal sospechoso estaba identificado y rodeado. Si se acercaba a su posible siguiente víctima, sería detenido. La cosa funcionaba pues, estupendamente. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad.

Por la noche, Goto llega a su apartamento ciertamente cansado. Se desabrocha la corbata, se afloja el último botón de la camisa y se sienta en el sillón. No puede parar de pensar en Tomoyo Hasegawa. En sus miradas y sonrisas hacía él. ¿Realmente puede haber surgido algo entre él y esa desconocida? Goto se plantea seriamente de pedir salir con esa mujer. Siente realmente algo especial por ella, cómo hacía ya muchos años que no sentía. Pero entonces... suena su teléfono. Alguien desconocido... pero muy nervioso y asustado le esperaba al otro lado del teléfono. Era... Kondo.

(Goto) -se pone- Inspector Kiichi Goto. ¿Con quien hablo?

(Kondo) …

(Goto) ¿Oiga? ¿Quien es? Mire, si quiere gastarme una broma pesada, pierde el tiempo.

(Kondo) Soy Kondo.

(Goto) ¿? … -entonces da un sobresalto y se queda parado- ¿Que? ¿Wasaru Kondo? El... el asesino. ¿Cómo demonios tiene mi número de teléfono?

(Kondo) -con voz claramente nerviosa y miedosa- ¡Yo no soy el asesino! ¡Se lo juro! ¡De verdad!

(Goto) No mientas, Kondo. Tenemos pruebas. Osamu Daichi lo ha charlado todo.

(Kondo) ¡Osamu no sabe la verdad! ¡Él no sabe nada! ¡Se equivoca de persona! ¡Por favor, ayúdeme! ¡Va a matarme!

(Goto) ¿? -se queda muy extrañado- ¿De que demonios está hablando? ¿Un asesino pidiendo ayuda? Donde está.

(Kondo) ¡Va a atraparme! ¡Va a atraparme! ¡Estoy perdido! ¡Perdido!

(Goto) ¡Oiga! ¿Pero de que diablos va todo esto? ¡Haga el favor de calmarse!

(Kondo) ¡Nos matará a todos! ¡A mi y a Tomoyo también!

(Goto) ¿Que? ¿Pero que está diciendo? De quien está hablando.

(Kondo) …

(Goto) ¿Oiga? ¡Oiga! ¿Está ahí? ¡Conteste!

(Kondo) Oh dios mío. Me... me... me ha encontrado. No... ¡Nooooo! ¡Por favor, ayúdeme! ¡Estoy en la antigua fábrica del norte de Asakusa! ¡Que alguien me ayude! ¡Se lo suplico! ¡Noooooo! -se corta de golpe-

(Goto) ¡Oiga! ¡Oiga! ¡Conteste! Mierda. Pero que es lo que está pasando. -vuelve a descolgar y llama a Kubota- … Vamos, contesta, maldita sea.

(Kubota) ¿Diga? Inspector Kubota.

(Goto) -visiblemente nervioso y descolocado- Soy yo. Vístete inmediatamente. Debemos ir ahora mismo a una antigua fábrica abandonada en el norte de Asakusa. ¿Te suena de algo?

(Kubota) ¿Que? Pues... creo que te estás refiriendo a la antigua incineradora abandonada que van a demoler dentro de poco.

(Goto) Debemos ir allí inmediatamente. No te lo vas a creer, pero... acaba de llamarme el sospechoso.

(Kubota) ¿Queeee? ¿Pero de que coño estás hablando? ¿Kondo te ha llamado a tu teléfono particular de casa? ¿Cómo podía tener ese número?

(Goto) Espera. Ahora lo recuerdo. Se lo he dado a Tomoyo Hasegawa. No... no es posible.

(Kubota) No te precipites. Puede ser una trampa del asesino. Oye... ¿Cómo ha ido a parar allí? ¿No se supone que a Kondo le tenemos vigilado día y noche?

(Goto) ¡Eso da igual! ¡Vamos!

Goto coge su coche inmediatamente. Al poco rato, él y Kubota llegan en sus coches al lugar de los hechos. Es plena madrugada. Está todo oscuro.

(Goto) -abre el maletero de su coche- Toma. Una linterna. Esto está completamente a oscuras.

(Kubota) ¿Que coño hacemos aquí? ¡Esto me huele a encerrona!

(Goto) ¡Eso no importa! ¡Tenemos que ir y confirmarlo!

(Kubota) Mierda. Te imaginas que en las próximas planas de crónica negra salga "inspectores de investigaciones especiales asesinados en una nave industrial abandonada". Es para mear y no echar gota.

(Goto) ¡Cállate ya de una vez! ¡Vamos para dentro!

Ambos policías se meten en el interior de aquella nave industrial abandonada. Completamente a oscuras y fantasmagórica. Empuñando sus pistolas y muy nerviosos. Buscando aquí y allá... de repente, escuchan el grito desgarrador de una mujer. Un grito de terror o dolor, pero que suena terrorífico, a lo lejos, cómo si sonara enlatado. Goto corre hacía allí con todas sus fuerzas. Empieza a ver una luz débil al final de un pasadizo muy largo. Cuando llega... Kubota ya estaba allí. Este estaba cómo hipnotizado, completamente perplejo y boquiabierto ante lo que estaba viendo. Llega Goto, y su reacción es la misma. Allí estaba el sospechoso: Kondo... y otra persona. Una mujer. Tomoyo Hasegawa. Kondo estaba muerto, y descuartizado, con hachazos por todo el cuerpo en medio de un enorme charco de sangre. A su lado, Tomoyo Hasegawa. Quien no estaba descuartizada, pero tenía cortes muy profundos hechos con un hacha en una pierna, en el abdomen y en un hombro. Todavía respiraba y estaba consciente. Aun estaba viva.

(Goto) Dios, no. ¡No! ¡Tomoyo! -se lanza sobre ella y la coge entre brazos- ¡No! ¡No por favor!

(Kubota) Dios santo. Iré a pedir refuerzos. ¡No te muevas de aquí! -se marcha corriendo-

(Goto) -se echa a llorar de rabia- Dios, no. Que te han hecho.

(Tomoyo) -sangrando por todas partes, con la mirada perdida... pero aun consciente- … Goto...

(Goto) ¿Me oyes? ¿Puedes verme? Quien te ha hecho esto. ¡Quien!

(Tomoyo) Goto... yo... yo...

(Goto) No te me mueras, por favor. No te mueras ahora. ¡Resiste! Te curarás, ya lo verás.

(Tomoyo) Goto... él... ha sido él...

(Goto) Quien. ¡Dímelo, por favor! ¡Te lo suplico! -con gran desesperación-

(Tomoyo) … El de las flores... el de las flores... detenle, por favor. Detenle...

(Goto) El de las flores. ¿Quien es el de las flores?

(Tomoyo) Goto... yo... adiós... yo le quería... de verdad... le quería... Goto...

(Goto) -Tomoyo muere a los brazos de Goto- Tomoyo... ¡Tomoyo! Tomoyo... -cierra los ojos de Tomoyo con las yemas de los dedos, se levanta... y entonces se da cuenta de algo- … El de las flores. Aquella intuición...

(Kubota) -regresa corriendo- ¡Goto! ¡He pedido refuerzos, vendrán enseguida! Oh... mierda, no. Está...

(Goto) -con mirada y voz muy serias y tristes- Ha muerto. Pero justo antes de morir, me ha dicho quien ha sido su verdugo.

(Kubota) ¿Que?

(Goto) El de las flores.

(Kubota) Joder. Eso no quiere decir nada. Es cómo si toda nuestra investigación no hubiese servido de nada.

(Goto) Se quien es.

(Kubota) ¿Que? ¿Pero quien? ¿Quien es?

(Goto) El de las flores. Cuando tuve aquel presentimiento ante aquel hombre... ¿Por qué lo ignoré entonces? Sí... ahora cuadra.

(Kubota) Ahora estoy perdido. ¿Que cojones es lo que cuadra? ¡Explícamelo!

(Goto) El pintor de Katsushita. Rintaro. Cuando le interrogamos tuve un presentimiento muy extraño. Algo dentro de mi me decía que ese hombre no era de fiar... y tenía razón. No hice caso de ese presentimiento... y ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias.

(Kubota) No puede ser. Es imposible. ¿Ese hombre tan... tan afable y bondadoso? ¡Es imposible! ¿Cómo un tipo cómo ese puede ser un asesino tan brutal?

(Goto) Tomoyo me lo ha dicho. Y yo creo en ella. Podría haber empezado algo nuevo y maravilloso con ella... y ahora está muerta. Y se lo voy a hacer pagar.

(Kubota) No... no, Goto. Quítatelo de la cabeza. No pienses en venganza. Eres inspector de investigaciones especiales, no un mafioso. Detengámosle... y que se pudra en la cárcel.

(Goto) -mirando fijamente a Kubota con una cara que da miedo- Kubota... me da igual si me lo impides. Yo voy a acabar con ese tipo. He seguido el procedimiento legal y no me ha servido de nada. Entonces haré mi propia justicia para que Tomoyo pueda descansar en paz para siempre.

(Kubota) Ojo por ojo y diente por diente. Mira, Goto... haz lo que quieras, pero piensa... en las consecuencias que esto tendrá para ti después. ¿Que harás?

(Goto) No me importan los consecuencias. Si no vengar la muerte de Tomoyo Hasegawa.

(Kubota) Por qué. A penas la conocías de nada.

(Goto) Yo realmente sentía algo por ella. Empezaba a sentir algo muy especial. Y ella también, se lo notaba. Yo la quería, Kubota. Y me la han arrebatado. No puedo perdonar a alguien que me ha engañado de semejante manera. No puedo.

(Kubota) Está bien. Haz lo que quieras. Pero que conste... que te lo he advertido. Vamos, te llevaré.

Al fin habían descubierto quien era el asesino. Aquella mujer tan atractiva, Tomoyo Hasegawa, con quien Goto había entablado una relación muy buena, y con quien seguramente... habría habido una relación amorosa que habría acabado en boda... nada de eso sucedería jamás. Aquella mujer había sido torturada de una forma brutal hasta provocar-le la muerte. Ya nunca jamás podría haber nada entre ellos.

Al madrugar, cuando sale el sol, Goto y Kataoka llegan en sus coches allí. Cerca del local de aquel enigmático y bondadoso artista. Goto se planta ante la ventanilla del coche de Kubota, y le pide un favor.

(Goto) Kubota... llama a los de homicidios. Intentaré controlarme, pero... es evidente que seré incapaz de hacerlo.

(Kubota) Quieres venganza. Te lo noto. Suerte tienes de mi testimonio. Yo podré corroborar que Tomoyo Hasegawa dijo que este hombre era el asesino justo antes de morir. Pero aun así...

(Goto) Lo se. Pero ahora tengo otro presentimiento... y este es claro y cristalino cómo el agua.

(Kubota) Otro presentimiento.

(Goto) Ese hombre es aun mejor que yo para hacer teatro. Lo presiento. Pero a mi ya no me engaña... y destaparé todas sus máscaras. Una tras otra. Hasta dar con su verdadero rostro. Es entonces cuando acabaré con él. En el fondo haré un favor a la sociedad.

(Kubota) Te esperaré aquí. No me moveré de aquí hasta que lleguen los refuerzos.

(Goto) Kubota.

(Kubota) ¿Sí?

(Goto) … Muchas gracias. Por todos estos años. Ha sido un honor trabajar a tu lado.

(Kubota) No me vengas con lagrimeos y ve a por él. Estaré aquí fuera. Si me necesitas, sólo tienes que llamarme.

(Goto) Hasta luego. -con mirada y cara tristes le pone una mano en el hombro para despedirse... y se marcha para el local de la "Rosa Negra".

Goto entra... y Rintaro estaba plantado ante su cuadro de las violetas... mirando con los dedos sobre la barbilla, con sonrisa afable.

(Rintaro) -sin dejar de mirar el cuadro- Nunca puedo parar de observar este cuadro. Me tiene completamente hipnotizado. Es cómo si me llamara todo el tiempo. Cómo si quisiera que entrase dentro de él. Es una belleza que no se puede describir con palabras. ¿No cree, inspector Goto?

(Goto) -con cara y voz muy serias- Señor Rintaro Hojira. ¿A las seis de la mañana ya tiene abierto su local de exposición de arte?

(Rintaro) ¿Que me lo impide? Es mi local. Puedo abrirlo cuando quiera.

(Goto) Le voy a contar un bonito cuento. En la pradera una violeta había encorvada y perdida entre la yerba, con todo y ser una gentil violeta. Una linda pastora, con leve paso y desenfado alegre, llegó cruzando por el prado verde, y este canto se escapa de su boca: ¡Ay! Si yo fuera la violeta, la flor más bella de las flores todas. Pero tan solo una violeta soy, ¡condenada a morir sobre el corpiño de una muchacha loca! Ah, mi reinado es breve en demasía; tan solo un cuarto de hora. En tanto que cantaba, la doncella, sin fijarse en la pobre violetilla; hollóla con sus pies hasta aplastarla. Y al sucumbir, pensó la florecilla, todavía con orgullo: Es ella, al menos, quien la muerte me da con sus pies lindos, no me ha sido del todo el sino adverso. Ahora le vuelto a preguntar... ¿Le gustan los poemas de Goethe?

(Rintaro) -sin dejar de sonreír y con cara afable- … Vale, me ha pillado. Pues... si, me encanta Goethe. Fue un poeta, dramaturgo, novelista, asagista, filósofo, e incluso diplomático y funcionario público en el sacro imperio alemán de finales del siglo XVIII y principios del XIX. Todo un icono de la literatura y poesía románticas. A mi me gusta especialmente su obra naturalista. Esa que busca la pureza y la esencia por encima de todo. Es sublime. Un arte magnífico.

(Goto) ¿Jackeline Oshiwa... y hoy Tomoyo Hasegawa, no eran puras?

(Rintaro) -se queda un rato sin contestar- … No se de quien me está hablando, inspector. De verdad que no.

(Goto) Pues yo se lo diré. El 7 de octubre de 1989, Jackeline Oshiwa fue brutalmente asesinada a hachazos. Con su propia sangre... el mismo poema de Goethe que le dicho antes estaba escrito en las paredes y sobre la piel de los trozos del cadáver. Mas de cinco años después... otra mujer fue encontrada en idénticas características. Y hoy mismo... un hombre... un hombre a quien creíamos el asesino... ha sido encontrado muerto junto a otra mujer. Tomoyo Hasegawa. … Por qué.

(Rintaro) No siga insinuando.

(Goto) Si me permite... déjeme ver el cuadro. -con cara muy sería y casi terrorífica... se acerca a ver un lado del cuadro, buscando la firma del artista... no la encuentra... coge el cuadro, y lo tira al suelo con gran virulencia, rompiendo el marco-

(Rintaro) ¡Oiga! ¡Que maneras son esas! ¡Ese cuadro tendrá que pagármelo!

(Goto) -en el anverso, encuentra la firma del artista... y sonríe confiadamente- … Lo sabía. Ahora lo entiendo todo. Este cuadro que vale tantos millones... no es suyo en realidad. Es de Kondo.

(Rintaro) Pero que está diciendo? Es mi mejor obra. Usted no entiende de esto.

(Goto) Sí... claaaro. Una persona normal, ante esta situación se enfadaría por haberle destrozado su obra más preciada. Pero usted no. Usted sigue sin perturbarse lo más mínimo. Tiene mucho que ocultar.

(Rintaro) -sin dejar de sonreír con afabilidad- Oh... lo siento mucho, inspector. Puede detenerme si quiere. Pero lo único que conseguirá es hacer el ridículo. Ni siquiera se de que se me acusa.

(Goto) Usted es el asesino. El asesino de las tres flores. Ellas eran las violetas que se honraban de ser pisoteadas por el bello pie de la muchacha alegre. Pero aquí no hay ninguna muchacha alegre. Aquí sólo hay un hombre que es pura fachada. Pura mentira. Puro engaño. Debo reconocer que usted ha conseguido engañarme cómo nadie lo había conseguido. Pero se acabó.

(Rintaro) Pues venga. Espóseme... y vayamos a comisaría, inspector.

(Goto) -con una cara furiosa que da miedo- No te equivoques, desgraciado. He venido a tomarme mi venganza. He venido a matarte.

(Rintaro) ¿Ah si? Vaya vaya vaya. Pues de acuerdo.

Entonces, al instante... la sonriente y afable cara del artista... se convierte en una sonrisa malévola y horrorosa. Pone una cara terrorífica... pero a Goto no le da miedo. Rintaro, muy velozmente, se saca un pequeño revólver del antebrazo de su chaqueta... y le dispara a Goto. Pero falla el tiro, y Goto, aun más rápido, desenfunda su pistola, y dispara dos disparos al hombro y el abdomen de Rintaro. Este se cae al suelo gritando de dolor... y llenándose de sangre. Es entonces cuando "Goto el cuchilla afilada" aparece en todo su esplendor. Goto está cómo loco, fuera de si, con una cara terrorífica y los ojos fuera de sus órbitas, sin dejar de empuñar su pistola.

(Goto) -encañona la pistola a la sien de Rintaro, le pega patadas y le grita- Por qué lo has hecho!? ¡Por qué! ¡Por qué la has tenido que matar! ¡Confiesa!

(Rintaro) ¡Aahhh! ¡Aahh! ¡Ya basta, joder! ¡Sí, las he matado yo! ¡No se merecían vivir! ¡Debían morir! ¡Aaaahhhh!

(Goto) Morir!? Quien coño eres tú para decidir quien debe morir!? Eh!? ¡Quien!

(Rintaro) ¡Sí! ¡Yo las he matado! ¡Era lo que se merecían! ¡Me traicionaron!

(Goto) ¡Y tú has traicionado a todo el mundo! ¡A ellas! ¡A ti mismo! … Pero se acabó. No pienso consentir que alguien cómo tú siga viviendo. Voy a acabar contigo ahora mismo.

(Rintaro) ¡Claro, venga! ¡Dispara si te atreves! ¡Piensa en Tomoyo! ¡Piensa en esa mala puta! ¡Si, esa maldita zorra que me traicionó cómo me traicionó Jackeline! Te gustaba, verdad!? ¿Querías follártela? Pues ya lo hice yo antes de matarla.

(Goto) -le pega aun más fuerte- ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Se acabó! -le apunta su pistola-

(Rintaro) -completamente ensangrentado, y escuchándose las sirenas de la policía acercándose hacía ellos- No te atreverás, inspector. Si me matas a mi, tu también estarás muerto.

(Goto) No me importa. Me lo cobraré. Adiós, hijo de la gran puta. Es hora de pasar ante el altar de la justicia divina.

(Rintaro) No. ¡No lo hagas! ¡No dispares! ¡No, por favor! ¡No!

Goto dispara las ocho balas de su pistola sobre Rintaro, y le mata. Se queda exhausto... pero satisfecho. La policía llega allí, y se encuentra aquel panorama. El asesino en serie más brutal y enigmático de las últimas décadas en Japón, había sido muerto por la Policía. Esa fue la noticia que corrió durante días por los medios de comunicación. Una semana después de todo esto, Goto es llamado por una comisión de investigación interna de la Policía. El superintendente, varios intendentes... y el jefe de Goto, Hideo Tsujisaki, están allí presentes. Goto está plantado ante los jefazos escuchando el veredicto.

(Superintendente) Inspector Kiichi Goto. Cómo jefe supremo de la Policía de Tokio, y habiendo deliberado su actuación en este caso, debo decirle que no me siento en absoluto orgulloso de su actuación. Usted finalmente consiguió identificar y encontrar al asesino... y usted le mató con brutalidad, descargando su pistola sobre él. Debo recordarle que usted es policía ante todo. Un servidor público de la ley y la justicia. No un mafioso. Usted no tenía ningún derecho a actuar de esa forma. Es cierto que ha alegado que el asesino le disparó primero. Pero eso no justifica que le disparase las ocho balas de su pistola. Es decir, que le disparó con saña e intencionadamente. He leído el informe que le proporcionó a su superior, el comandante Tsujisaki... y francamente, inspector. No se que pensar. Es bastante poco creíble. Visto lo visto, para mi y todos nosotros, los más fácil sería retirarle la placa... y expulsarle ahora mismo de la Policía. Pero he escuchado las presiones de su superior... y he tomado una decisión. Ciertamente usted es un elemento demasiado valioso para nuestro cuerpo. Sus capacidades son excepcionales... pero no encajan en su modo operandi con las nuestras. Aun así, he decidido denigrarle de rango... y trasladarle inmediatamente a otro departamento inferior de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio. Cual, se preguntará. Le denigro a capitán... y le traslado a una nueva unidad policial que empezará a formarse dentro de pocos meses. La segunda sección de vehículos especiales. Sus preguntas no están permitidas, Goto. Eso es todo. Retírese.

(Goto) Sí, señor.

(Superintendente) Y recuerde. Mientras usted pertenezca a este cuerpo... no vuelva nunca jamás a hacer nada semejante... o le expulsaré sin dudarlo. ¿Le ha quedado claro?

(Goto) Muy claro, señor.

(Tsujisaki) ¡Goto!

(Goto) ¿Tiene algo que decirme antes de la despedida, jefe?

(Tsujisaki) Nada. Te deseo suerte en tu nuevo puesto. Has sido un magnífico subordinado.

(Goto) Sí, señor.

Después de esta brutal experiencia, Goto se dio cuenta que su propia ira y descontrol no podían volver a florecer. En su nuevo puesto, el que ocuparía durante casi diez años, la capitanía de la segunda sección de vehículos especiales, Goto ya no volvió a ser el mismo de antes... aunque sólo en apariencia. En el fondo, no había cambiado tanto. En el fondo, seguía y sigue siendo Goto el cuchilla afilada.

Termina el largo, muy largo flashback. Shinobu se ha quedado completamente estupefacta ante este relato. Goto le da la mano... pero Shinobu la rehúsa y desvía la mirada.

(Goto) Shinobu... lo siento. Perdóname por no haberte explicado nunca eso. Pero por favor... no me evites. Entonces era entonces... y ahora es ahora. Me hice jurar a mi mismo que nunca jamás volvería a hacer algo así. Y he mantenido mi palabra.

(Shinobu) -echa un largo suspiro, y le devuelve la mirada a Goto con los ojos llorosos- No, perdóname tú a mi. Ahora ya se... ya se de que viene ese misterioso apodo de Goto el cuchilla afilada. Antes de que fuéramos pareja... y ahora que estamos casados y con un hijo, tampoco me has querido contármelo nunca. Ahora entiendo por que.

(Goto) Es demasiado recordar aquello. Para mi... fue uno de los momentos más duros de mi vida. Jamás podré olvidar aquello.

(Shinobu) Kiichi... esa mujer... Tomoyo Hasegawa... ¿Realmente te gustaba?

(Goto) -echa un largo suspiro- … Sí. Podría haber sido el amor de mi vida. Pero nunca podré saberlo. Y la verdad... es que ahora ya no importa. -acariciando la cara a Shinobu y mirándola con ternura- Estoy casado con una mujer preciosa y tengo un hijo maravilloso. Soy feliz con vosotros. No pido nada más.

(Shinobu) Kiichi...

(Goto) Si no me hubiese pasado todo aquello... no hubiese llegado a la capitanía de la segunda sección... ni te habría conocido a ti.

(Shinobu) Ni yo tampoco. Es sólo un triste y pesado recuerdo del pasado. No puedes olvidar-lo... pero debes mirar adelante. Siempre adelante.

(Goto) Sí, Shinobu. Te quiero.

(Shinobu) Y yo a ti, tontín. -se besan-

Aquella noche, Shinobu había sabido de su marido la historia más amarga de la vida de Goto. De donde venía su apodo, y de donde venía Goto cuando llegó a la segunda sección. Algo que hasta entonces había sido un misterio total para ella... y para todo el mundo.


	9. Iniciativa propia de 40 toneladas

**Capítulo 9. Iniciativa Propia de 40 toneladas. **

Enero de 2009. Es pleno invierno y hace un frío que pela. A los pies del monte Fuji, hay un campo de maniobras y tiro de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa de Japón o JSDF. En él, han traído dos prototipos experimentales altamente secreto de Labor de combate, y un viejo carro de combate tipo 74. Un Labor que no es de tipo humanoide, si no más parecido a una hormiga gigante. Con seis patas, y armado además dos dos ametralladores Gatling... y un cañón de 120 milímetros en su parte trasera, cómo el de un tanque. Es un Labor grande y muy pesado, prácticamente cómo un carro de combate con patas. Uno de ellos aun más secreto que el otro, ya que va equipado con un sistema de inteligencia artificial suplente al sistema manual de pilotaje del piloto. Cuando los técnicos están haciendo las últimas revisiones, y el piloto del Labor se dirige hacía allí para empezar las maniobras y las pruebas... el Labor se pone a andar solo.

(Técnico 1) ¿Eh? ¿Pero que pasa? ¿Por qué se mueve solo?

(Piloto 1) -desconcertado- ¡Un momento! Quien lo está conduciendo!? -se pone a correr tras el Labor- ¡Eh! ¡Detente! -entonces el Labor se para y se gira con gran estruendo- ¿Eh?

(Piloto 2) Se ha... se ha parado.

El Labor entonces abre sus manos mecánicas... y dispara sus ametralladoras sobre el otro Labor y el tanque. Los técnicos y pilotos se refugian cómo pueden. Cuando termina de disparar, estos salen huyendo de allí, cagando leches. Entonces apunta su cañón de 120 milímetros hacía el tanque tipo 74... y dispara, destruyéndolo. Gira el cañón hacía el otro prototipo gemelo suyo... y también lo destruye. A lo lejos, en una tienda de campaña militar, varios militares de uniforme observan desconcertados lo que pasa, mientras uno de ellos, el jefe del equipo técnico de la empresa creadora del Labor, habla con cara de angustia por teléfono preguntando que demonios está pasando. Al otro lado del perímetro de los terrenos militares, un hombre joven, con el uniforme de técnico de la empresa que ha desarrollado el prototipo, Industrias Pesadas Mitsubishi, observa muy seriamente lo que pasa, mientras piensa "Pazu, espero que esto sea lo que estabas buscando".

En aquel mismo momento, en la sección 5 de Goto y compañía, Kanuka, Kurosaki y los demás charlan tan amistosamente en el despacho principal.

(Kurosaki) Oye, Kanuka. ¿Ahora te ha dado por leer esa porquería?

(Kanuka) -sin apartar la mirada del libro- ¿Que tiene de malo leer un poco? Deberías probarlo. Así a lo mejor te vuelves más interesante... y encuentras novia.

(Kurosaki) No, gracias. Bastante ya tengo con mi rutina diaria en este trabajo. -entonces entra el Mayor Takahara con voz y cara muy serias, acompañados de Chiyose y Kosuke.-

(Takahara) Chicos, se acabó la charla. El jefe acaba de pedir autorización a la división de vehículos especiales para que nos preste apoyo en una operación de urgencia.

(Kurosaki) ¿Una operación de urgencia? ¿Que es lo que ha pasado?

(Takahara) Hace poco menos de tres cuartos de hora, a un nuevo prototipo de Labor militar pesado, el cual ha sido desarrollado por Industrias Pesadas Mitsubishi, se le han cruzado los cables cuando se disponían a realizar ejercicios y experimentos de pruebas en el campo de maniobras que el ejército de tierra tiene al pie del monte Fuji. No tenemos ningún detalle, salvo que su piloto ha utilizado para activarlo el código de identificación de Riutaro Pazu, el joven diseñador y jefe del equipo de técnicos e ingenieros que creó este Labor antes de su muerte, hace sólo una semana. Por ahora nadie se ha responsabilizado de la acción o ha hecho alguna reivindicación al respecto. Pero considerando que ha ocurrido en un campo de operaciones de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa, y al tratarse la empresa creadora del prototipo Industrias Pesadas Mitsubishi, quien es el principal proveedor de armamento de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa, tanto el ministerio de defensa cómo el de asuntos exteriores sospechan de un acto terrorista. Por eso han pedido la intervención de la sección 5. El susodicho Labor experimental se escapó del campo de operaciones cuando los técnicos e ingenieros de Industrias Pesadas Mitsubishi probaban unos ajustes. Si el incidente se debe a maquinaria defectuosa o a un fallo en su sistema de software, las Fuerzas de Autodefensa responsabilizarán a Industrias Pesadas Mitsubishi. Los militares tanto japoneses cómo de otros países consideraban seriamente adquirir este nuevo Labor de combate pesado.

(Kurosaki) No me extrañaría nada. La verdad es que viendo las fotografías del Labor en cuestión tiene muy buena pinta.

(Takahara) Los militares alegan que sólo intervendrán si un grupo terrorista se hace cargo de la autoría.

(Kanuka) -frunciendo el ceño- Ja. Increíble. ¿Así piensan que pueden defender el país con orgullo? Si esto hubiese pasado en América el ejército hubiese intervenido si o si.

(Kurosaki) Es decir; desconociendo por completo el potencial de esa monstruosa máquina, debemos coger prestados unos Labors a la división de vehículos especiales de la Policía para pararle los pies.

(Kanuka) No los subestimes, Takahara. ¿O no recuerdas cómo lo hicieron contra esos Kidush el septiembre pasado?

(Takahara) Exacto. Son herramientas más que válidas. Más de lo que os pensáis. ¿Verdad, Kanuka?

(Kanuka) Of course.

(Kurosaki) Sí, ya. Lo que tú digas.

(Chiyose) -mirando en la pantalla de un ordenador- Mayor, el prototipo de Labor descontrolado ha variado su ruta. Ha dejado atrás el campo de operaciones del ejército y se traslada a través del parque natural del Fuji. Si sigue con esta ruta pronto llegará a la zona rural de Gotemba.

(Takahara) Perfecto. Es nuestra oportunidad. Ahora mismo se está desplazando a una lenta velocidad de 10 kilómetros por hora por una carretera rural de una zona montañosa. En esa zona sólo hay granjas y bosques. Alcanzaremos al Labor mientras todavía esté en la carretera rural. Kosuke, comprueba que nadie haya asumido la responsabilidad. Investiga a los grupos terroristas o de activismo radical que se opongan a los Labors o a la las fuerzas militares. Miyoko y Chiyose, vosotros iréis en cabeza y os encargaréis de interceptar al Labor en la carretera rural. Actuaréis cómo francotiradores donde causaréis el menor daño posible. Kanuka, reúnete con el jefe Goto en la central de Industrias Pesadas Mitsubishi, en la ciudad de Kawasaki. Averigua que ocurrió para que el Labor se volviera loco. Kurosaki y yo nos desplazaremos ahora mismo en nuestra unidad aérea a la zona. Prestaremos apoyo a la segunda sección de vehículos especiales que ya nos está esperando allí y que colaborará con nosotros en la persecución del Labor descontrolado.

(Kurosaki) -mirando a Kanuka con mirada burlona- Te llevas toda la acción, eh.

(Kanuka) Después no vengas llorando si ese Labor te manda al infierno.

En Gotemba, en una carretera rural rodeada de campos de arrozales, los tráilers con los Zeus de la segunda sección ya están esperando allí. Noa, retumbada sobre su mini coche patrulla, observa cómo el helicóptero de la sección 5 aterriza, y Takahara y Kurosaki se bajan de él.

(Takahara) Soy el mayor Takahara, de la sección 5. Él es Kurosaki, seguro que ya le conoce. Encantado de conocerla, capitana Shinohara.

(Noa) El gusto es mio. Kanuka me ha hablado de usted.

(Takahara) Deme un informe de cómo está la situación.

(Noa) -se pone firme y saluda al Mayor- ¡A la orden! Los informes que hemos recibido hasta ahora confirman que está a punto de llegar a nuestra posición.

(Hiromi) ¡Capitana! ¡Mire!

(Noa) ¿Eh?

El prototipo de Labor estaba allí, bajando por la carretera, o mejor dicho circulando mediante unas ruedas que llevaba incorporadas en las patas. Se detiene en seco y se queda inmóvil.

(Noa) -impresionada- ¡Ah! ¡Que... que monstruo de Labor!

(Bado) ¡Que pasada! ¡Yo quiero uno cómo ese!

(Chikawa) ¡Cierra el pido, Bado!

(Takahara) Hasta ahora sólo ha disparado contra tanques y Labors no operativos. Lo más probable es que no abra fuego. Despejad el camino. Le dejaremos pasar y luego iremos tras él.

(Noa) Eh, si. Recibido. ¡Sacad los tráilers de en medio de la carretera! ¡Deprisa!

(Chikawa) ¡A la orden, capitana! ¡Vamos, deprisa! ¡Moveos, estáis dormidos o que!

Los tráilers son apartados de en medio de la carretera... y el Labor pasa por en medio cómo pedro por su casa. Inmediatamente después de esto, los Zeus de la segunda sección son elevados... y emprenden la persecución. Takahara y Kurosaki acompañan a Noa en su mini coche patrulla.

(Noa) Bien, chicos, en marcha. No hagáis ninguna estupidez. Recordad que en esta ocasión trabajamos conjuntamente con la sección 5 de Goto. ¡Adelante!

(Chikawa) Bado. No te acerques demasiado a él. Evitad a toda costa acercaos demasiado a su campo de disparo.

(Bado) Recibido.

(Noa) -mientras conduce su mini coche patrulla- Decidme, chicos. Exactamente... ¿Cómo pensáis pararle?

(Takahara) Por el momento mantendremos la vigilancia a cierta distancia hasta el punto de intercepción.

(Noa) -mirando al cielo- Parece que tememos compañía. ¿De quien es ese helicóptero?

(Kurosaki) Eso es un _Kawasaki OH-1_ de reconocimiento. Los de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa querrán una buena visión.

(Takahara) Eso si mantienen en píe su oferta de comprar el prototipo a Industrias Pesadas Mitsubishi.

(Kurosaki) Oye, Mayor... ¿Sabes a lo que estamos jugando? Ni siquiera sabemos a donde se dirige. ¿Estás seguro de que alguien lo conduce? Siento decirle esto ante sus narices, capitana, pero... sus pobres pilotos no tienen ninguna posibilidad contra él con unos Zeus. ¡Pero lo que más me jode es que me ignoren cuando les hablo! ¡Mayor!

(Kurosaki) ¿Quieres ponerte tú a los mandos de uno de los Zeus, ponerte enfrente del Labor experimental e intentar detenerlo?

(Kurosaki) ¬ ¬ Era una broma. Esperaré hasta que Kanuka y el viejo consigan alguna información más detallada.

(Noa) ¿A que viene eso de "viejo"?

(Takahara) No se lo tome a mal, capitana. Es sólo un seudónimo para que nos caiga más familiar.

(Kosuke) -a través de la radio- Mayor, soy Kosuke.

(Takahara) Adelante. Te escucho.

(Kosuke) He investigado a 20 de los 23 grupos más sospechosos y ninguno de ellos ha asumido la autoría por el momento.

(Takahara) Bien. Investiga a los otros tres. Si no encuentras nada, comprueba cualquier vinculación a través de otros canales.

(Kosuke) Recibido.

(Kurosaki) ¿Por qué no consideramos que alguien haya robado el Labor o un funcionamiento defectuoso de su inteligencia artificial?

(Takahara) El robo del Labor sería un acto de terrorismo. Un fallo en su inteligencia artificial experimental está fuera de nuestra competencia. Esperemos a que Kanuka y el jefe nos den noticias.

(Kurosaki) De acuerdo. Capitana, que sus hombres sigan pegados al enorme trasero de ese Labor.

(Noa) Entendido.

Mientras tanto, en el centro de investigación y desarrollo en robótica y tecnologías experimentales de Industrias Pesadas Mitsubishi, en la ciudad de Kawasaki, Goto, Kanuka e Izubuchi discuten el plan a seguir.

(Goto) Hay un ingeniero que se llama Omura. Un colega del fallecido Riutaro Pazu, que le ayudó en el desarrollo del prototipo. Dice que estaba en una operación rutinaria de mantenimiento en el Labor, justo antes del incidente. Id a interrogarle. Yo hablaré con los responsables de Industrias Pesadas Mitsubishi.

(Kanuka y Izubuchi) Sí, señor.

Kanuka e Izubuchi entran en una habitación oscura, iluminada con la luz de una persiana medio cerrada, y se sientan frente a Omura, que está cabizbajo y triste.

(Kanuka) Señor Toshiro Omura. Usted participó activamente en el proceso de desarrollo del prototipo de Labor. ¿No es así?

(Omura) -nervioso y mirando constantemente al reloj de la pared- Sí, sí, así es.

En el despacho del director de Industrias Pesadas Mitsubishi, Goto le persuade para que le de toda la información.

(Goto) Si quiere minimizar en lo posible los daños, me gustaría que me diera toda la información y los datos que tenga referentes al prototipo del nuevo Labor de combate pesado de su compañía ahora mismo. -el director, sentado en su butaca de espaldas a Goto y con cara de enfado, le hace con la mano a su secretario la señal para que saque del cajón un libro bastante grueso con la información del prototipo, y se lo dan a Goto.- ¿Esto es todo? ¿No hay nada más? -coge el transmisor- Mayor. Enseguida te enviaré los datos subministrados por Industrias Pesadas Mitsubishi.

(Takahara) Recibido. Esperemos que con esta información, por poco que sea, podamos hacer algo.

(Kurosaki) Ya veo que nos pasaremos todo el día pegados al enorme culo de este Labor. ¿Verdad? Casi hemos llegado al punto de intercepción.

(Takahara) -por el transmisor- Miyoko. ¿Estás lista?

(Miyoko) -lejos, en una montaña, con un rifle anti tanque especial- Preparada.

(Chiyose) ¿Luz verde?

(Miyoko) Sí. -ajusta la mira telescópica y el tiro- Mayor, comunique a la capitana Shinohara que sus hombres se pongan a cubierto. Voy a disparar.

(Takahara) Recibido. Pero esperaremos hasta el último segundo para que se distraiga con nosotros. Capitana. ¿Sus muchachos lo han oído?

(Noa) Sí, alto y claro. A mi señal se apartarán todos de en medio.

(Takahara) Perfecto.

(Miyoko) Mayor.

(Takahara) Ahora es el momento.

(Noa) ¡Ahora!

Todos los labors se tiran al suelo, y Miyoko dispara el rifle antitanque. Pero el Labor lo esquiva con una facilidad pasmosa. Miyoko, desconcertada por haber fallado el tiro, lo vuelve a intentar... y vuelve a fallar. El Labor experimental esquiva el disparo en el último segundo.

(Takahara) Mierda. Esto no va bien. Nada bien.

(Miyoko) Mayor, es inútil. Ese Labor debe estar relleno hasta los topes de sensores de todo tipo. A pesar de que le tengo a tiro y de ser un blanco fácil, no hay manera de acabar con él.

Entonces el Labor dispara bengalas de humo. Miyoko realiza un tercer disparo, y esta vez consigue causarle un leve roce en el blindaje lateral.

En el mismo momento, Goto discute con los directivos de Industrias Pesadas Mitsubishi responsables del Labor militar experimental.

(Goto) Mucho me temo que aun no nos han dado toda la información referente al prototipo. -los dos directivos se quedan mirando serios y sin saber que hacer-

En en campo de operaciones, el plan de intercepción había fallado.

(Takahara) Salid de ahí y reuníos con nosotros.

(Miyoko y Chiyose) ¡A la orden!

(Kurosaki) Va directo a la autopista.

(Takahara) Parece que tiene una cita y no quiere llegar tarde.

El Labor traviesa el peaje de la autopista, destrozándolo, y se mete en la autopista. Esta ya estaba cortada al tráfico por la policía y desierta de tráfico en sentido Tokio. En el otro carril en sentido contrario, estaba completamente colapsado de tráfico. En el aire, el helicóptero de reconocimiento del ejército se marcha.

(Kurosaki) Parece que el OH-1 de reconocimiento se larga.

(Takahara) Eso significa que debemos anular el veto a la prensa. Los helicópteros de la televisión pronto estarán aquí cómo moscardones en la miel. Mientras ningún grupo terrorista asuma la responsabilidad del acto, e Industrias Pesadas Mitsubishi no acepte su parte de culpa, el ejército de autodefensa se lavará las manos.

(Noa) Eso significa que mis muchachos tendrán que comerse el marrón sí o sí. Que fastidio.

(Kurosaki) Es decir, que depende completamente de nosotros el detenerlo. Esperemos que el jefe Goto se salga con la suya.

(Takahara) No es culpa suya. La manera en que nos ocupemos de esto dependerá de cómo fuerce las negociaciones.

Goto sigue presionando y negociando en el despacho del jefe de desarrollo e investigación de Industrias Pesadas Mitsubishi.

(Goto) Saben perfectamente que las Fuerzas de Autodefensa no nos ayudarán. Ahora sólo nos queda esperar a que ustedes, Industrias Pesadas Mitsubishi, confíe en nosotros. Nos les queda otra.

(Secretario) ¡Riutaro Pazu se pasó seis años desarrollando el Mitsubishi Tipo 09 Long Sword! ¿Está diciendo que prefieren que nosotros solos cubramos las pérdidas de Industrias Pesadas Mitsubishi, antes de que la existencia del nuevo Labor de combate pesado se haga pública?

(Goto) Siempre que todavía tengan un comprador. En estos momentos sólo tienen un coche último modelo con su marca haciendo la peor demostración de un producto en toda la historia. ¿Es eso lo que usted quiere? -preguntando seriamente al directivo, quien de espaldas a Goto se pone nervioso y enfadado-

(Directivo) -de espaldas a Goto- ¿No puede hacer usted nada para detenerlo? ¿No pueden pedir colaboración a la división de vehículos especiales de la Policía?

En la sala oscura, Kanuka e Izubuchi seguían con el interrogatorio a Toshiro Omura.

(Kanuka) ¿Hay algo que te preocupa? ¿No quieres contarnos nada? -Omura se pone aun más triste y cabizbajo- Tú ayudaste a construir ese Labor de combate pesado, ¿verdad? ¿No sabes lo que ha producido su mal funcionamiento? … Seguro que hay algo que no nos has contado. No eres sospechoso de nada. Sólo te estoy haciendo unas preguntas. Yo de ti cooperaría un poco más. -mirando a Omura fijamente con mala cara- Te conviene. ¿O quizá hay alguna cosa que no te deja hablar?

El Labor experimental seguía andando por la autopista, y llegaba a las proximidades de Tokio. Avanzaba por la prefectura de Kanagawa.

(Takahara) Mierda. Tenemos que averiguar a donde demonios se dirige esta cosa.

(Noa) No hace falta ser un genio para ver que se dirige directamente hacía Tokio.

(Kurosaki) Eso salta a la vista.

(Noa) Chikawa, Hiromi. Que intenten un asalto frontal sobre él. Debemos impedir que llegue a Tokio.

(Chikawa) Recibido. ¡Bado! ¡Intenta pararle los pies, pero no te le pongas a tiro!

(Bado) A la orden, teniente.

(Hiromi) Miyazaki, Watanabe. No os quedéis quietos delante de él ni un segundo. Disparad las LPW a las partes más vulnerables. Debemos encontrar sus puntos débiles.

(Miyazaki) Dudo que tenga ninguno, teniente. Es un Labor militar pesado de último grito.

(Watanabe) Aun así debemos intentar algo. ¡Vamos!

Los Zeus de Bado, Watanabe y Miyazaki se ponen delante del Labor y disparan sus LPW a bocajarro. No le hacen ni un rasguño. Los tenientes les gritan inmediatamente que se aparten... pero el Labor de Bado, que está en medio, recibe de lleno los impactos de las ametralladoras, quedando destrozado.

(Chikawa) ¡Bado! Estás bien!? ¡Contesta!

(Bado) Algo aturdido, pero estoy bien. El blindaje me ha salvado el pellejo, pero mi Zeus ha quedado peor que un queso gruyer.

(Noa) ¡Bado! ¡Quédate aquí y no te muevas por nada hasta que vengan a recogerte!

(Bado) Recibido, capitana. Ufff.

(Miyazaki) Menuda suerte ha tenido.

(Watanabe) Sí. Cómo le llegue a disparar el cañón no lo cuenta.

Ya habían llegado a Tokio a través de Kawasaki. Se aproximaban a un puente colgante. Takahara se pone en contacto con Goto.

(Takahara) Jefe. Ha cambiado su trayectoria y se dirige directamente a Tokio a través del puente de la bahía de Yokohama. Está es nuestra última oportunidad para usar los proyectiles antitanque. Dígales que si los utilizamos, es posible que acabemos destruyendo un puente que costó a las arcas públicas más de 600 millones de yenes.

(Goto) Bien. Ya lo han oído, caballeros. ¿Que les parece acabar cómo jefes de desarrollo y verse de patitas en la calle? ¿Quieren eso?

El Labor entra en el puente. La gente que hay en la zona observa curiosa lo que está pasando. En el aire, el helicóptero de la sección 5, con Miyoko y Chiyose a bordo, especialmente equipados con una lanzadera de misil antitanque, se preparan para destruir el Labor.

(Takahara) Cuando entre en el puente estará entrando de lleno en el área metropolitana de Tokio. Nos estamos quedando sin ninguna opción.

Entonces, el secretario, les plantea un detalle más.

(Secretario) Será mejor descartar un ataque con misiles. Creemos que está operando en modo N. Puede bloquear cualquier misil guiado a distancia.

(Goto) ¿Incluso con guía láser?

(Secretario) Sí. Tras la guía láser manda señales falsas y desvía el proyectil guiándolo a poca distancia si el campo de tiro es superior a 300 metros. Es capaz de enviar el proyectil hacía la persona que lo disparó bloqueando la conexión con un éxito del 90%.

(Goto) Oh, vaya. Muchas gracias por su cooperación. -entran en la habitación Kanuka e Izubuchi con Omura-

(Goto) ¿?

(Kanuka) Jefe. Ya sabemos quien está en el Labor experimental.

(Directivo) -pregunta enfadado- Quien demonios lo está pilotando!?

(Kanuka) Es Riutaro Pazu.

(Secretario) -se queda pasmado- ¿Cómo? ¿Riutaro Pazu? ¡Pero si murió hace una semana!

(Kanuka) Sí, es cierto. Según el testimonio del señor Omura, este afirma que tras la muerte de Pazu, llevó a cabo lo que en neurología electrónica se conoce cómo un "O.A.I.A". Las siglas en inglés de "Out and In Again". Es decir... trasplantó y conectó el cerebro de Riutaro Pazu al sistema de Inteligencia Artificial de uno de los los prototipos construidos. En otras palabras, que el sistema de inteligencia artificial del Labor en realidad es el cerebro de Riutaro Pazu.

(Secretario) ¡Maldita sea! Por qué demonios ha hecho tal cosa!?

(Omura) Fue... su último deseo.

(Goto) Kanuka, comunícalo a Takahara inmediatamente.

(Kanuka) Yes sir. -coge su transmisor y se pone en contacto con Takahara- Mayor. ¿Te has enterado?

(Takahara) ¿Que novedades me traes, Kanuka?

(Kanuka) El Labor de combate experimental se dirige directamente a la casa de los padres de Riutaro Pazu. Izubuchi os manda las coordenadas a vuestro intercomunicador.

(Takahara) Mierda. Está muy cerca. Demasiado.

(Kanuka) Sí, no es nada bueno. Al ser en realidad Pazu quien pilota el Labor... creemos que sus motivaciones son una venganza contra sus padres.

(Noa) Pero... ¿Por qué quiere matar a sus padres?

(Kanuka) Pazu tenía un don especial cómo diseñador de Labors y de toda clase de vehículos experimentales de alta tecnología. Industrias Pesadas Mitsubishi le contrató mientras aun estudiaba ingeniería robótica en la universidad de Waseda. Pero nació con un cuerpo frágil y enfermizo. A los veinte años, los médicos le diagnosticaron una leucemia. Sin embargo, sus padres, debido a sus fuertes creencias religiosas y contrarios a todo aquello que no sea la medicina tradicional, le prohibieron que recibiese un tratamiento de quimioterapia y de transplante de células madre en su tejido oseo que le habrían podido salvar la vida. Aun así, trabajó con tenacidad durante el desarrollo del Labor, y consiguió vivir hasta los 28 años. En su lecho de muerte, Pazu le dijo a Omura, su mejor amigo en la empresa y quien de pequeño había superado un cáncer infantil, que necesitaba que le hiciese un último favor. Necesitaba que le hiciese realidad un sueño.

(Goto) ¿Cumplir un sueño?

(Kanuka) Sí, jefe. Sus palabras fueron "Cuando mi cuerpo muera, estaré libre de mi religión, de los tabús y de los impedimentos físicos. Cuando eso ocurra, coge mi cerebro y mediante un procedimiento O.A.I.A., transplántalo y conéctalo al sistema de inteligencia artificial del Labor de combate experimental que he creado.

(Goto) -coge su móvil y se pone- … Soy yo. Ponedme en contacto directamente con el superintendente. Es una urgencia.

(Takahara) Así que lo hace para vengarse de sus padres. Pero... ¿Que motivos tendrá para hacerlo en realidad?

(Kanuka) Cuando estaba vivo culpó a sus padres por no haber permitido que recibiese ese tratamiento especial que le habría podido salvar la vida. Por lo visto quería renacer con un cuerpo indestructible. Un cuerpo de acero, titanio y otras aleaciones especiales altamente resistentes. Una vez que se hubiese desecho de las creencias religiosas de sus progenitores, al fin conseguiría el ansiado cuerpo de acero. Pazu confió a su mejor amigo, Omura, que hiciera realidad su sueño.

El barrio donde viven los padres de Pazu ya estaba siendo desalojado por la Policía. El Labor por fin detiene su marcha, gira la torreta de su cañón, y dispara reventando el muro lateral de la autopista. Salta abajo y se pone a andar por una calle de un barrio residencial que ya está desierto de gente.

(Takahara) Mierda. No se anda con chiquitas. Capitana, vuelva atrás. Entraremos en el barrio a través de un desvío.

(Noa) De acuerdo. Agarraos. ¡Muchachos! ¡Vosotros seguid con la persecución del Labor, enseguida nos reunimos con vosotros!

(Todos) ¡A la orden, capitana!

(Hiromi) ¡Watanabe, Miyazaki! ¡Seguid con la persecución! ¡Por esta calle tendrá un camino directo hacia su objetivo! ¡Tenéis que alcanzarle cuanto antes!

(Watanabe) ¡Recibido, teniente!

(Miyazaki) Mierda, esto no es una carrera de fórmula uno.

En el despacho de Industrias Pesadas Mitsubishi, Goto continua la negociación.

(Goto) Vaya vaya. O sea que el Labor ha entrado en una zona urbana. Hasta el momento ese Labor militar no ha causado una sola víctima. Pero no podemos obviar que en cualquier momento puede llegar la tragedia.

(Directivo) -con las manos sobre la frente, y con cara muy seria- Ninguna víctima... aun. -abre un cajón de su mesa, y le entrega a Goto un pendrive-

(Secretario) Ohhh, señor director, eso es...

(Directivo) Nuestra empresa lleva siendo el principal proveedor de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa desde hace más de cuarenta años. No podemos destruir nuestra reputación por este incidente. Tenemos que darle un futuro a Industrias Pesadas Mitsubishi.

(Goto) Muchas gracias por su cooperación.

La persecución del Labor sigue. El mini coche patrulla con Noa, Takahara y Kurosaki se reincorpora a la persecución. Desde su vehículo de mando, Chikawa les da instrucciones.

(Chikawa) ¡Oficiales! ¡Apuntad con los cables de vuestros Labors sobre las piernas del Labor a ver si podéis entorpecer su marcha!

(Watanabe) ¡Recibido!

Wiyazaki y Watanabe lanzan los cables metálicos que tienen sus labors en la entrepierna . Consiguen entorpecer la marcha del Labor. Pero este se da cuenta... gira la torreta de su Labor... y dispara su cañón.

(Hiromi) ¡Oh! ¡Al suelo! ¡Apartaos!

(Watanabe) ¡Joder! ¡Eso ha estado muy cerca!

(Miyazaki) ¡Maldito Labor estúpido! ¡Sólo tengo 27 años! ¡No quiero morir tan joven!

(Chikawa) ¡Parad de decir gilipolleces! Mierda. Parece que todos los ataques físicos son inútiles sobre él.

(Noa) ¡No disparéis!

(Kurosaki) Capitana, diga a sus hombres que se olviden de esas ideas idiotas. Es un Labor de combate pesado especialmente diseñado para luchar directamente contra carros de combate. ¿Cómo quieres pararle los pies con los cables metálicos de los Zeus?

(Noa) ¡Lo que está claro que es que tenemos que detenerle! ¿No?

(Takahara) Exacto. Y para eso no debemos destruir su exterior, si no su interior.

(Noa) Su sistema de inteligencia artificial... conectado al cerebro de Pazu. ¿Es eso?

(Takahara) Sí. Según la información de que disponemos la única forma de acceder es a través de un puerto USB de alta capacidad que tiene en su parte frontal tras una pequeña obertura blindada, la cual se puede abrir manualmente mediante un código numérico que nos han proporcionado los responsables de Industrias Pesadas Mitsubishi. El plan sería conectarnos a ese puerto USB... y causar una sobrecarga en el sistema que inutilice su sistema de inteligencia artificial y de pasada, para que el cerebro de Pazu esté definitivamente muerto.

(Kurosaki) Sí, pero... ¿A quien elegimos de conejillo de indias para que se aproxime a ese cacharro? Sólo un loco o un borracho se acercaría a esa cosa.

(Takahara) Iré yo. Quedaos en la retaguardia y no os mováis aunque os pida ayuda a gritos. ¿Entendido? -sal del minicoche patrulla y se pone a correr hacía el Labor experimental-

(Noa) Vaya. Este hombre tiene mucho valor. Hay que tener mucho coraje para hacer semejante cosa.

(Kurosaki) Sí... no se que sería de nosotros sin el Mayor Takahara.

(Noa) ¿? ¿Que es eso?

(Kurosaki) Es nuestro helicóptero. El jefe por fin habrá encontrado una solución para pararlo.

Desde el helicóptero, con un bazooka especial, Izubuchi dispara varios proyectiles especiales de una masa sintética que se endurece rápidamente, bloqueando las extremidades del Labor.

(Kurosaki) Ya era hora.

(Chikawa) Vaya. O sea que éste es el armamento anti Labor especial desarrollado por Industrias Pesadas Mitsubishi para este Labor.

(Watanabe) Si nos lo hubieran dado desde el principio nos habrían ahorrado muchos problemas.

(Takahara) -el Labor se detiene- Bien, por fin se ha detenido. ¿Donde estará esa ranura? … ¡Es aquí, la he encontrado!

(Kurosaki) ¡Date prisa y ábrela! -abre el pequeño compartimento. Hay varias conexiones y una pequeña pantalla LCD. Se pone en contacto con Goto- Es esto. ¡Jefe Goto! Necesito el código de desactivación del sistema. De éste modo el sistema de inteligencia artificial será desconectado manualmente y el cerebro de Pazu ya no tendrá ningún control sobre la máquina.

Takahara, mediante un codificador, desbloquea el código de acceso. Creían que el trabajo ya estaba hecho. Pero entonces... los padres de Pazu aparecen de dentro la casa. Aun no se habían ido.

(Takahara) ¡Kurosaki! ¿Puedes echarme una mano?

(Kurosaki) Enseguida vengo. Veamos que hay aquí... ¿Le metemos una sobrecarga y ya está? Es la forma más rápida y sencilla de acabar con él.

(Madre Pazu) ¡Riutaro!

(Takahara) ¿Que?

(Madre Pazu) Riutaro. ¿Eres tú? -preguntando con cara de profunda preocupación. El Labor, al verlos, intenta moverse y apuntar sus armas contra sus padres, los padres de Pazu-

(Takahara) Mierda. ¿Por qué no los han evacuado?

(Kurosaki) ¡Capitana!

(Noa) ¡Chicos, haced algo, deprisa!

(Chikawa) Mierda. ¡Watanabe, Miyazaki! ¡Bloqueadlo, deprisa!

(Hiromi) ¡No, esperad!

(Chikawa) ¿Eh? ¿Pero por qué?

(Hiromi) -se da cuenta de lo que pasa- No hagáis nada. Observad.

El Labor controlado por el cerebro de Pazu apunta una de sus ametralladoras contra sus padres, mientras el Labor de Watanabe pone su mano en medio cómo barrera protectora. Takahara inmediatamente conecta al puerto USB del Labor para sobrecargarlo... y en la pantalla, en cuestión de segundos, aparecen imágenes. Imágenes del cerebro de Pazu: toda su vida que pasa en cuestión de segundos... hasta que el monitor se queda en blanco. Ahora Pazu estaba definitivamente muerto.

(Goto) -desde el helicóptero- ¿Se ha detenido definitivamente?

(Izubuchi) Parece que sí, jefe. Parece que sí.

En el despacho de Industrias Pesadas Mitsubishi, mientras los directivos hablan frenéticamente por teléfono pidiendo disculpas por lo sucedido, Kanuka es avisada en su móvil por Goto.

(Kanuka) Sí. … Sí, jefe Goto, se lo diré. -cuelga- El cerebro de Pazu ha sufrido una sobrecarga. Ahora si que definitivamente... lo siento, señor Omura.

(Omura) ¡Aaahhhh! Pazu...

Ante la casa de los padres de Pazu, el Labor por fin había sido detenido. Aunque Takahara estaba muy sorprendido de cómo se había terminado la emergencia.

(Kurosaki) Hijo de puta. ¿Pero es que tanto odiaba a sus padres?

(Takahara) -muy serio- No. Sólo lo he visto durante unos pocos segundos, pero... lo que he visto por este monitor... sus recuerdos... no reflejaban en absoluto ningún odio hacía ellos. Cómo si quisiera decirles "¿Habéis visto, papá, mamá, mi nuevo cuerpo de acero?".

(Hiromi) -se acerca a ellos- Exacto. No era orgullo ni venganza. Solamente... quería enseñarles su nuevo cuerpo. Nada más.

(Kurosaki) Olvidaos de eso. Ahora ya no importa lo más mínimo. Sólo habrán sido imaginaciones vuestras.

(Hiromi) Pero...

(Takahara) Es igual, no importa. Espero que sí, pero... no se. Porque ahora ya no hay ninguna manera de que lo podamos saber jamás.

(Noa) ¡Hiromi! ¿Que ha pasado al final?

(Hiromi) Nada. Solamente era un niño que quería enseñarle a sus padres su nuevo juguete. Sólo eso.

(Noa) ¿? ¿Que quieres decir?

(Hiromi) Capitana... déjelo estar. Será mejor que regresemos a la central. La misión ha concluido. -se marcha serio y entristecido-

(Noa) Hiromi...

La misión había sido cumplida. El Labor finalmente detenido y Pazu definitivamente descansó en paz para siempre. Había sido una misión muy extraña y arriesgada. Una máquina muy poderosa que sin embargo era controlada por un ser que aunque muerto todavía seguía con vida. Pero cuales eran sus intenciones reales jamás podrían ser sabidas. Era una pregunta que nunca jamás tendría respuesta.


	10. El concurso público

**Capítulo 10. El Concurso Público. **

Febrero de 2009. Ha nevado y hace frío. En las seccione del puerto de la bahía de Tokio pero, es un día emocionante. El tan esperado concurso público del ministerio del interior japonés para seleccionar el nuevo Labor policial de Japón para los próximos cinco años, por fin ha llegado. Éste evento sería al día siguiente. En el despacho de los oficiales, estaban todos los oficiales y tenientes de la primera y segunda sección discutiendo el tema. La cuarta sección estaba cubriendo una emergencia.

(Bado) ¡Madre mía, que nervios! ¡Estoy tan nervioso que mi silla está temblando!

(Chikawa) Cómo vas a estar si te has bebido tres tazas de té y dos cafés en lo que va de mañana. Después no te quejes si no puedes dormir.

(Bado) ¡Pero teniente! ¡Es mañana!

(Hato) Sí. Es mañana. El día en que conoceremos a nuestra nueva herramienta de trabajo.

(Watanabe) Pero teniente. Es un concurso público. Se seleccionará nuestro nuevo Labor entre varios candidatos. ¿No es para acojonarse?

(Miyazaki) Watanabe, esa lengua. Pues yo, que quieres que te diga. Me suena a pantomima.

(Hiromi) A mi también. Desde que se formó la sección de vehículos especiales nuestros Labors siempre han sido proporcionados por la misma empresa. Industrias Pesadas Shinohara. Por lo tanto...

(Miyazaki) Seguro que al final acaban seleccionando igualmente el candidato de Shinohara. Aunque... la verdad es que no se sabe absolutamente nada de él.

(Watanabe) Yo sólo se del nuevo Labor policial de Shinohara por lo que he encontrado por Internet. Lo llamarán "Shinohara JPL-09 Ghost". Se dice que será el último eslabón entre los Labors de tercera generación y los de cuarta, que aparecerán la próxima década. Cómo por ejemplo supuso el AV-02 Variant entre los de segunda generación y los de tercera que usamos actualmente.

(Chikawa) Aun hay más, chicos. He oído por ahí que el nuevo Labor de Shinohara incorpora uno de sus elementos que es completamente nuevo y revolucionario.

(Miyazaki) La nueva generación de mecanismos de autobalance de Shinohara... que ya serán los que incorporarán los Labors de cuarta generación dentro de unos años. En ese aspecto, el nuevo Labor de Shinohara estará a años luz de sus competidores actuales. Pero... aun así...

(Bado) Si el Paterson CV-21 Liberator que vimos en Nueva York es uno de los candidatos... la competición será reñida.

(Sonoko) -entra en el despacho junto a Mimiko- Y no os olvidéis el Winston BPP-62 Cronwell británico que vimos en Londres.

(Mimiko) -mirando de reojo a Sonoko con cara de envidia- No digas más eso, Sonoko. Cada vez que oigo que fuisteis a Londres y a Nueva York, me provocáis una envidia... ¡y los de la tercera a París! ¡Eso si que me hubiera gustado! -haciendo pataletas cómo un niño consentido, a todos se les cae una gota-

(Bado) Pero por lo que sabemos, en el concurso sólo habrá cinco candidatos, ¿no? Y ese Cronwell inglés no es uno de ellos. En cambio el Paterson americano sí. Y francamente... menudo pedazo de Labor.

(Watanabe) Sí. Cómo me dijo uno de los pilotos americanos cuando estuvimos en Nueva York, mete un Ford Mustang, un Chevrolet Corvette y un Dodge Challenger en una batidora... y te saldrá el Paterson CV-21 Liberator.

(Mimiko) ¿Que? ¿Metiendo coches te sale un Labor? No lo entiendo.

(Miyazaki) Es una metáfora, mujer. Significa que juntando tres muscle car americanos... te sale un Labor musculoso, fuerte y resistente.

(Hiromi) El que me preocupa es el candidato francés. Takeo me ha hablado mucho de él.

(Sonoko) ¿El candidato francés? ¿Cual?

(Hiromi) El Dassault EDVS-03 Raison. Lo vio en acción durante el combate contra los Kidush en París el septiembre pasado. Dice que es un Labor excelente. Muy ágil y rápido.

(Bado) ¡Va! Seguro que no es para tanto. Ese Labor debe ser una chatarra.

(Chikawa) Te equivocas, Bado. Dassault es un fabricante francés de aviones de combate, creadora de la mítica saga de cazas Mirage en ala delta, y actualmente el Rafale. También crean sistemas de software, radar y guerra electrónica principalmente para las Fuerzas Armadas de Francia y otros países. Pero desde que crearon su primer Labor militar en el año 2000, el Dassault IM-08 Fenix... y poco después la versión policial del mismo, el IM-08GM Fenix, quedó claro que esta empresa francesa tiene una gran capacidad cómo fabricante de Labors. Fabrica muy pocos, pero son máquinas extraordinarias. Y su nuevo Labor policial, el Raison, viene a desbancar al todopoderoso Bismarck de Schaft Europa.

(Miyazaki) Ese si que debe preocuparnos. Desde que vio la luz en 2005 es el mejor Labor policial del mundo. No digo que sea muy superior a nuestros actuales Zeus o a otros Labors policiales de tercera generación de otros países, pero...

(Watanabe) Tú que sabes tanto de coches, ya sabes lo buenos que son los coches alemanes. Bueno, cualquier cosa fabricada en Alemania es sólida, bien hecha y duradera. Y ese Labor, claro está... mantiene la tónica germánica.

(Hato) Aun recuerdo cuando vimos su presentación oficial en el salón internacional del Labor de Tokio de 2004. Sólo con verlo ya era evidente que esa máquina era excelente. Y así ha sido. Ahora tres de cada diez Labors policiales que hay en el mundo... son Bismark de Schaft Europa.

(Sonoko) A propósito... ¿alguien sabe algo del quinto candidato?

(Mimiko) Cuanto candidato. Total para que, si seguro que el Labor de Shinohara será el que se seleccione igualmente.

(Chikawa) Oficial Shiba, aquí todos pensamos lo mismo. Pero también es cierto que el concurso es público, y no es decisión nuestra, si no que se tomará directamente desde el ministerio del interior, que es al fin y al cabo quien debe hacer la adquisición y quien realiza los presupuestos de la Policía.

(Sonoko) Teniente... yo no he preguntado eso. He preguntado cual es el quinto candidato. El "otro" japonés.

(Bado) Tú quieres decir el candidato de Industrias Hishi. Yo también quisiera saber algo, pero al igual que el Ghost de Shinohara, es un misterio total.

(Miyazaki) Hishi es el segundo fabricante japonés de Labors. Pero aun así... su especialidad siempre ha sido y sigue siendo los Labors de obras públicas. Es cierto que no hace mucho creó el "Shark" para la marina de Autodefensa. Pero... no se. Nunca han creado un Labor policial cómo Dios manda.

(Watanabe) Crees que el resultado no será bueno. Que no estará a la altura de las expectativas.

(Miyazaki) Yo no he dicho eso, idiota. Simplemente que... siendo unos completos novatos en el campo de los Labors policiales...

(Hiromi) Vamos, que en el fondo... todos queremos lo mismo.

(Mimiko) Claro. Queremos que gane el Labor de Shinohara. Sobre todo por la capitana Noa.

(Chikawa) De todas formas... debemos ser objetivos e imparciales a la hora de realizar los tests de pilotaje y los informes de las pruebas.

(Bado) ¿Que pruebas? Si ni siquiera nos han dicho aun quien van a seleccionar entre nosotros para realizar esas pruebas.

Entonces, entra la comandante Shinobu Goto, acompañada de Noa y Ota.

(Chikawa) -se levanta y se pone firme- ¡Ateeención! ¡Saluden a la comandante! -todos se levantan firmes y saludan a Shinobu-

(Shinobu) Descansad, descansad. No es preciso que seáis tan estrictos conmigo.

(Chikawa) Oh, disculpe, comandante. Es la fuerza de la costumbre.

(Ota) La comandante quiere comunicaros personalmente unos pequeños cambios en lo de mañana.

(Bado) ¿Que? ¿Son muy grandes esos pequeños cambios?

(Noa) Oficial Bado, ahora no es momento de sus bromas. Cuando quiera, comandante.

(Shinobu) Gracias, capitana Shinohara. Bien, he venido a comunicaros unos cambios de última hora referentes al gran acontecimiento de mañana que nos afecta directamente. El concurso público del ministerio del interior para seleccionar al nuevo Labor policial de Japón para los próximos cinco años entre ocho candidatos.

(Bado) ¿Queeeee? -se queda pasmado-

(Hiromi) Disculpe, comandante. ¿Lo he oído bien? ¿Ha dicho...

(Miyazaki) ¿Ocho candidatos?

(Shinobu) Sí. Habéis oído perfectamente. Yo también me quedé tan impresionada cómo vosotros al oírlo, pero serán ocho candidatos y no cinco. Habrá tres candidatos extranjeros más.

(Watanabe) ¿Y cuales serán?

(Shinobu) Uno que los de la primera sección ya visteis en Londres. El Winston BPP-62 Cronwell británico.

(Hato) Vaya... al final también será uno de los candidatos. Es increíble, menuda casualidad.

(Sonoko) Ese Labor es estupendo. Me alegro de que al final también participe en el concurso.

(Bado) Chatarra inglesa. ¿Y los otros dos?

(Shinobu) El principal Labor policial de nuestro país vecino. Seguro que habéis oído hablar de él.

(Mimiko) ¿De nuestro país vecino? ¿Que país?

(Sonoko) ¬ ¬ Mimiko, a veces eres más corta. Será coreano, me imagino.

(Chikawa) Entonces sólo puede ser...

(Bado) ¡Cual! ¡Dilo de una vez!

(Chikawa) El nuevo Labor policial de Corea del sur. El Samsung KPL-11 Advance. Hasta ahora en Corea los Labors policiales que se usaban eran extranjeros. Básicamente americanos y japoneses. Pero ahora fabrican su propio Labor policial. Aun así...

(Miyazaki) Me temo que esa máquina no será muy buena.

(Watanabe) ¿Que motivos tienes para pensar eso?

(Miyazaki) Watanabe... los coches o la electrónica coreanas son muy modernas, pero no son nada fiables. Y en sus Labors pasa lo mismo. Son baratos, porque tienen factorías modernísimas donde los fabrican cómo churros. Pero justamente por eso... sus Labors son poco fiables y duran poco tiempo hasta que se averían.

(Hiromi) En pocas palabras. Que ese Labor coreano no despierta muchas expectativas.

(Chikawa) Basta de charla, chicos. Comandante... ¿Y el tercer candidato de más?

(Shinobu) Éste es el que realmente me ha impresionado. De hecho... tengo una fotografía suya que he encontrado en Internet. Mirad. -le da la fotografía a Hiromi y todos se reúnen a su alrededor a mirar-

(Bado) ¡Guau! ¡Que pasada! ¡Este Labor si que mola un huevo!

(Miyazaki) Me recuerda mucho al Paterson americano... pero también al Bismark de Schaft Europa. Es cómo si fuese una fusión entre ambos.

(Watanabe) ¿De quien es este Labor, comandante? Tiene muy buena pinta.

(Shinobu) Es muy improbable que este Labor gane el concurso. No por motivos técnicos o de rendimiento. Sino más bien, políticos.

(Mimiko) ¿? ¿Y eso que quiere decir?

(Shinobu) Os presento al _Kasarov 7-8 F Zhukov_. Es el nuevo Labor policial de tercera generación ruso.

(Bado) ¿Que? ¿Un Labor ruso? Vaya. Pues no se que decirle, comandante. Mirando la foto es un Labor genial.

(Hiromi) No se... sólo viendo la fotografía no podemos estar seguros de que la máquina será tan buena.

(Ota) Pues claro que lo es. Kasarov es el principal fabricante ruso de Labors militares y ahora también policiales. Construye unos Labors de muy alto rendimiento y potencia. Además, cómo no, de máquinas extraordinariamente robustas y fiables.

(Noa) Eso debe ser... por el clima ruso. ¿No?

(Ota) Exacto. Muchos Labors son especialmente sensibles a las temperaturas muy bajas. Y eso en Rusia supone un serio inconveniente. Por eso cualquier máquina que se crea en ese país...

(Chikawa) Tiene que estar especialmente diseñada para funcionar y resistir al durísimo invierno ruso. Pero eso es en Rusia. Aquí se seleccionará un Labor policial para Japón. Y aquí el frío extremo no es ningún problema, a excepción del extremo norte de Hokkaido.

(Noa) De todas formas... este Labor ruso tiene un aspecto excepcional. Pero que más da. Mi Asuma no permitirá que ninguno de ellos le pase por encima. -dice toda orgullosa-

(Shinobu) Vaya, Noa, tienes plena confianza en él, eh. -mirando a Noa con sonrisa confiada-

(Noa) Bueno, comandante; si quiere que le diga la verdad... hace muchos días que no le veo el pelo a Asuma. Y Daisuke y Chiharu no paran de preguntarme "¿Donde está papá?". Lleva dos semanas encerrado en el centro de investigación y desarrollo de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara ultimando hasta el más mínimo detalle del JPL-09 Ghost. Espero que todo su esfuerzo y dedicación hayan valido la pena.

(Hiromi) Pues claro que sí, Noa. No sabemos nada de su proyecto, pero estoy completamente seguro que ganará el concurso. Su Labor será el mejor.

(Noa) Gracias, Hiromi. Pero la comandante ya nos lo ha dejado muy claro.

(Ota) Los favoritismos y preferencias deben ser olvidadas. En nuestros informes de evaluación de las máquinas debemos tener en cuenta todo lo bueno y lo malo. Y cuando digo todo, es todo.

Entonces entra Richardson, el capitán de la cuarta sección, sucio y con mala cara.

(Richardson) Uuufff... ya estamos aquí.

(Mimiko) -tapándose la nariz y con cara de asco- Eeecccssss, Andrew. ¡Apestas! ¡Vete a ducharte ahora mismo!

(Richardson) Me cago en...

(Ota) ¡Richardson! ¡Que está la comandante delante!

(Richardson) Ostia, es verdad. Perdóneme usted, comandante. Pero es que hemos tenido una emergencia de... bueno, he ordenado a mis muchachos que se metan primero en el baño. Después iré yo.

(Noa) ¿Pero se puede saber donde os habéis metido? -preguntando alucinada-

(Richardson) En una depuradora. Un saboteador de tres al cuarto que había robado un Labor de Industrias Fuji, un Tipo 20 Legend. El muy gilipollas huía de nosotros gritando por el altavoz del Labor cómo una nenaza y sin ver por donde iba, hasta que se había caído en una de esas jodidas piscinas de mierda. ¡De mierda literalmente! A los pilotos, como iban dentro de los Labors, nos le ha pasado nada. Lo malo es que sus Labors han quedado llenos de mierda. Pero yo, imbécil de mi, estaba bajado del mini coche patrulla... y me ha mojado todo. Joder. ¡Ahora apesto a puta cloaca!

(Sonoko) -con la nariz tapada y cara de horror- ¡Vete al baño enseguida! ¡Y hoy no te me acerques!

(Richardson) ¿Que? Está bien, voy al baño. Una cosa. ¿Que hay de lo de mañana?

(Shinobu) Hay novedades. Ahora, capitán, haga el favor de darse un buen baño. Le hace mucha falta.

(Bado) ¡Eso! ¡Apestas a huevo podrido!

(Richardson) -en voz baja- ¬ ¬ Serás cabrón.

(Noa) ¿Decías algo, Andrew? -mirando a Richardson con mala cara-

(Richardson) Eeeeeee... nada. Nada de nada. Voy a bañarme. Mis muchachos ya habrán salido. Luego me contáis las novedades de mañana. Joder que peste.

Aquella misma noche, los diferentes Labors, acompañados de técnicos y directivos de las empresas fabricantes, llegaron a Tokio por diferentes medios, en barco o en avión de carga. Pero efectivamente, Asuma llevaba semanas dedicado en cuerpo y alma a ultimar en persona los últimos detalles del Shinohara JPL-09 Ghost. Aquella noche nadie podía dormir de los nervios de lo que iba a pasar al día siguiente. Aunque el concurso se alargaría dos días, serían dos días que para ellos se harían eternos.

A la mañana siguiente, tuvieron que madrugar y mucho. Las secciones uno, dos y cuatro tuvieron que ir a la escuela de cadetes de Hakiuri, donde se produciría el concurso público propiamente dicho. La tercera sección tendría que quedarse en sus instalaciones de Saitama, ya que al menos una de las cuatro secciones de Patlabors debía quedarse de guardia. Todos llegan al lugar en un autobús de la Policía, incluido Shige.

(Noa) -se estira de brazos- mmmhhh por fin hemos llegado.

(Bado) Caray. Cuanta gente hay aquí. Y mucho extranjero también.

(Shige) Hay ocho trailers cubiertos con una Lona. Cada uno de ellos es uno de los candidatos.

(Hiromi) Pero ahora que lo decís... sólo veo técnicos de las distintas empresas fabricantes. ¿No hay pilotos?

(Ota) Ayer nos olvidamos de decíroslo.

(Sonoko) ¿Que se olvidó?

(Ota) Los pilotaréis vosotros. Bueno... entre las tres secciones que han venido hoy aquí, debemos seleccionar a ocho pilotos, y tenemos nueve.

(Bado) Caray caray... eso quiere decir que uno de nosotros se quedará sin jugar con esos juguetes. ¡Que pena me da! ¡Pobre desgraciado, ja ja ja ja!

(Watanabe) No te burles, Bado. Ese desgraciado podrías ser tú.

(Miyazaki) Totalmente de acuerdo.

(Richardson) Que buen día hace. Hoy es el día perfecto para salir a pasear con los Labors nuevos. ¿No creéis, muchachos?

(Takashita) Ya lo creo, capitán. Hace un día estupendo.

(Suzuka) Capitán. ¿Cuando vamos a empezar?

(Richardson) No seáis impacientes, chicos... y chica. ¿Que opinas, oficial Yamada?

(Yamada) Será una buena experiencia, capitán.

(Richardson) Joder. Y yo que creía que Kanuka o Chikawa eran frígidos. Reiko... desmelénate un poco, mujer. Tómatelo cómo si fuese un día de fiesta.

(Yamada) ¿Eh? Sí, claro, capitán.

(Richardson) Pensad que vais a probar Labors de última generación de varios fabricantes. Es una pena que ya no ejerza de piloto... pero esa es ahora vuestra función. Tenéis que ser lo más exigentes posibles. Apuntad todo lo bueno y malo que veáis en las máquinas. ¿Entendido?

(Noa) ¡Atención! ¡Reuniros todos a mi alrededor! ¡Vamos!

(Todos) ¡Sí, capitana! -se reúnen alrededor de Noa-

(Noa) Bien, cómo ya estáis viendo, han traído ocho Labors de diferentes fabricantes para que los probéis y los evaluéis. Y la parte más importante será mañana.

(Ota) Exacto. Mañana será el simulacro de combate cuerpo a cuerpo entre las diferentes máquinas. Debido a que el concurso sólo va a durar dos días, se asignará un piloto a cada máquina para la prueba de mañana. Yo preferiría, y seguro que vosotros también, pilotar y probar cada una de las máquinas. Eso lo haréis hoy. Así que aquí traemos la lista hecha por la comandante, sobre quienes pilotarán cada uno de los Labors en la prueba de mañana. ¿Entendido?

(Todos) ¡Sí, señor!

Entonces se planta ante ellos el jefe de la escuela de cadetes, el viejo Kanjiro. Alguien muy conocido especialmente por Ota.

(Kanjiro) Vaya vaya. El instructor de hierro se ha vuelto muy manso.

(Ota) ¿? ¡Capitán! ¡Cuanto tiempo, señor! Hacía una eternidad que no le veía. Ja ja ja.

(Kanjiro) Así que es verdad. Te has vuelto "humano". Ja ja. ¿Cómo están tu mujer y tu hija?

(Ota) -con la mano en el cogote y sonrisa boba- Ji ji ji. Muy bien. Mi pequeña Rei acaba de cumplir los cinco años hace pocos días.

(Kanjiro) ¿Vas a ir a por la parejita? Casado con una mujer tan despampanante no te será difícil. Eh, bribón.

(Ota) ja ja ja ja. ¡No se pase, capitán! Vaya... cuantos años hace que no venía por aquí. Cuantos recuerdos.

(Kanjiro) Sí... muchos recuerdos. Lo que gritabas y maltratabas a tus cadetes. Eras un auténtico diablo.

(Ota) -se pone serio- Mire... entonces era un imbécil.

(Kanjiro) -se sorprende- Vaya. Creo que eres demasiado duro contigo mismo. Tienes un carácter difícil pero no eres mala persona.

(Ota) Sí... lo se. Pero entonces supe algo que me cambió para siempre... y volví a conocer a mi antigua controladora cómo no la había conocido nunca. Hasta el punto que ahora es mi esposa y la madre de mi hija.

(Kanjiro) Realmente... estás irreconocible.

(Ota) Oiga... por qué no dejamos de hablar de mi y vamos directos al asunto.

(Kanjiro) Claro. Muy Bien, escuchadme todos. Hoy haréis las pruebas preliminares. Haréis tests de movilidad, de tiro, de calidad y por supuesto de carácter general. Y lo importante... será mañana. Mañana se hará una especie de campeonato de combates cuerpo a cuerpo entre los ocho candidatos, en tres fases. Un primer combate preliminar entre los ocho candidatos, de los cuales saldrán victoriosos cuatro. Estos cuatro se enfrentarán en las semifinales... y los dos ganadores se enfrentarán en el combate final. El que obtenga la victoria en el combate final... determinará al menos un 40% de todos los tests de evaluación, que se incluirán en el informe final que realizará la jefatura superior para el ministerio del interior.

(Noa) Vaya. Entonces los combates de mañana serán muy importantes.

(Kanjiro) Disculpe, capitana Shinohara. Pero aun no he terminado.

(Noa) Oh, sí, claro.

(Kanjiro) Aun recuerdo cuando probasteis aquí mismo hace 10 años los Shinohara AV-98 Ingram. Ota, Noa... y Hiromi, que no pudiste ni meterte en la cabina. -todos se ríen de Hiromi y este se frota la mano en el cogote sonriendo-

(Hiromi) Y sigo sin poder entrar en la cabina de ningún Labor, señor. No tengo remedio para eso.

(Kanjro) Lo que quiero decir, es que al igual que aquel día, vendrán peces gordos a ver los combates. La comandante Shinobu Goto... pero también el superintendente. Y también he oído rumores que el ministro del interior en persona acompañado de algunos tecnócratas del ministerio vendrán a ver el combate. Así que a todos sin excepción... os pido por favor que no hagáis ningún numerito ni el ridículo. ¿Me he explicado bien?

(Richardson) No se preocupe usted, señor. Nuestros muchachos están muy bien domesticados. Ya verá de lo que son capaces.

(Ota) Ahora que ya hemos hecho las presentaciones... ¿podríamos pasar a ver las máquinas?

(Kanjiro) Dentro de pocos minutos las elevaran para que las podáis ver con todo detalle. Aunque seguro que algunas ya las conocéis de sobra... hay otras que os morís de ganas de conocer. Especialmente nuestros candidatos.

(Ota) Quieres decir los candidatos japoneses, de los cuales no se sabe absolutamente nada. El JPL-09 Ghost de Shinohara... y el de Industrias Hishi, del cual no sabemos ni el nombre.

(Noa) Enseguida lo sabremos. Pero ahora, Ota... es el momento que comuniques quienes pilotarán los Labors.

(Ota) Sí. Bueno... en realidad os lo puede decir la oficial Mimiko en persona.

(Mimiko) -junto a Shige... quien sujeta su hija en brazos- Esto... yo y mi amorcito hablamos con la comandante hace algunos días. Cómo tengo que encargarme de mi hijita y darle el pecho... le pedí abstenerme del concurso.

(Watanabe) Ya me extrañaba a mi por qué habías venido con tu hija aquí.

(Miyazaki) A mi no me extraña tanto, sólo tiene cinco meses de vida. Bien tiene que cuidarla. ¿No?

(Bado) Es decir... que el resto de pilotos seremos quienes ejerzamos de pilotos de pruebas de los Labors.

(Chikawa) Por cierto, Shige. ¿Y tú por qué has venido exactamente?

(Shige) Estoy aquí para hacer una evaluación técnica de los Labors. No personalmente, si no hablando con los técnicos de los fabricantes. Pero ahora que lo pienso... con algunos de ellos lo tendré un poco difícil para hablar.

(Richardson) Si quieres te hecho una mano. Puedo hacerte de intérprete.

Entonces, llega corriendo desde el trailer de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara... Asuma, vestido con un mono de su empresa.

(Asuma) ¡Noaaaa!

(Noa) ¿? ¡Asuma! -se lanza sobre Azuma sonriente para abrazarle- ¡Que feliz estoy de volver a verte! ¡Hace dos semanas que no te veo el pelo!

(Asuma) Lo siento muchísimo, de veras. Comprenderás que he estado muy y muy ocupado preparando nuestro nuevo Labor... ¿o debería decir "vuestro" nuevo Labor?

(Noa) Que. Cómo lo ves.

(Asuma) Estamos preparados, Noa. Perfectamente preparados. Tenemos confianza ciega en el Ghost. Mis muchachos han trabajado más de dos años sin descanso en su desarrollo en el más estricto secreto. Nadie sabe nada del Ghost... y hoy por fin será desvelado.

(Ota) ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa, Asuma?

(Asuma) ¿Que quieres?

(Ota) ¿Es cierto que tu nuevo Labor incorpora la nueva generación de mecanismos de autobalance de Shinohara?

(Asuma) Pues claro que es cierto. Gracias a esta mejora, el Ghost mejorará su movilidad, precisión y rapidez en un 23%.

(Ota) -se queda alucinado- Un 23%!?

(Bado) ¡Que pasada!

(Watanabe) Alucinante.

(Noa) Pero Asuma... ¿Temes mucho por los otros candidatos?

(Asuma) Si os soy sincero... todos son excelentes candidatos. Pero me preocupan tres en concreto.

El que en los últimos años ha sido considerado el mejor Labor policial del mundo, el Schaft PLMS 010 Bismark alemán. El Dassault EDVS-03 Raison francés, que además de estar fabricado y equipado con la más moderna tecnología existente, es un Labor de una rapidez y agilidad de movimientos extraordinaria. Y finalmente...

(Ota) El ruso.

(Asuma) Sí... el ruso. El Kasarov 7-8 F Zhukov. Ni siquiera se de donde viene ese nombre.

(Richardson) Zhukov fue el gran mariscal y estratega del Ejército Rojo en la segunda guerra mundial. Y muchos consideran que fue el mejor, por encima de Rommel o Patton. Era un genio. El que obtuvo la victoria en la batalla de Moscú en 1941. El que terminó con el sitio de Leningrado en 1943... y el que conquistó Berlín en mayo de 1945, entre otras muchas hazañas. Para los rusos que nombre más apropiado para un Labor que el de todo un mito de la gran guerra patriótica.

(Ota) Caray, Richardson. Tú si que sabes.

(Asuma) Eso viene a decir... que este Labor también es para genios. ¿No? Ayer fui a verlo a Narita.

(Ota) ¿A Narita? ¿Lo trajeron en avión?

(Asuma) Sí. En un gigantesco avión de transporte del ejército ruso.

(Richardson) Un Antonov An-225 para ser más exactos.

(Chikawa) Pero... si saben que este Labor no será seleccionado con toda seguridad... ¿Para que se presentan?

(Richardson) Coño. ¿Y el Winston BPP-62 Conwell? ¿Y el Samsung KPL-11 Advance? No hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de por que.

(Ota) Para los diferentes fabricantes de Labors es una oportunidad única de testar sus últimos modelos de Labors policiales contra los modelos de la competencia en condiciones reales de uso.

(Asuma) Así es. No han venido a ganar ningún concurso. Simplemente a comparar sus máquinas con las de los rivales. Nada más.

(Noa) Me alegra saber... que tienes plena confianza en tu Labor, Asuma.

(Asuma) Noa... ¿Cómo están Daisuke y Chiharu? Estos últimos días no puedo parar de pensar en ellos. Me tienen preocupado, sabes.

(Noa) -sonríe- No te preocupes, Asuma. Están estupendamente. Molestos porque no te ven. Pero están muy bien. Espero que cuando termine todo esto...

(Asuma) Siiii, tranquila. Te prometo que cuando acabe todo esto volveré a casa. -con voz baja y a la oreja de Noa- podríamos dejar a Daisuke y Chiharu con el tío Jitsu... y así tú y yo...

(Noa) -mirando mal a Asuma- ¿Que estás insinuando? ¿Dos semanas sin verme y ya vas tan salido?

(Asuma) O _ o … Noa... dejemos el tema, que hay demasiada gente delante.

Entonces llega corriendo hacía el grupo uno de los técnicos de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, llamado Kokuro.

(Kokuro) ¡Señor presidente!

(Asuma) Dime, Kokuro.

(Kokuro) Ya es la hora, señor. ¿Elevamos al Ghost?

(Asuma) Eso depende de quien lleva este tinglado.

(Kanjiro) Por supuesto. Tiene permiso. Usted y todos los demás.

(Kokuro) Bien. ¡Elevadlo, rápido!

(Asuma) Noa. Muchachos.. Preparaos para contemplar al Ghost. -con sonrisa y cara muy confiadas-

Entonces... simultáneamente, los ocho Labors son elevados. Pero quienes todos miran con fijación, es al Ghost de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara. Todos se quedan alucinados al verlo. Es un Labor que efectivamente era completamente nuevo, en nada parecido a cualquier modelo anterior de la empresa. Estilizado, robusto, con un aspecto exterior que cada vez recuerda menos que es una máquina.

(Noa) -completamente alucinada- No... no me creo lo que estoy viendo. Es... es...

(Asuma) ¿Alucinante, ibas a decir?

(Bado) ¡Que flipada! ¡Eso es un Labor y lo demás son tonterías!

(Chikawa) Ahora entiendo que en tu empresa hayan trabajado tan duro durante años para tenerlo terminado.

(Hiromi) Es una lástima que no entre en la cabina de un Labor. Dan ganas de pilotarlo. Debe ser algo...

(Miyazaki) Impresionante, alucinante, glorioso. Por muchos adjetivos que le pongas... no hay palabras para describir este Labor.

(Kanjiro) Seguidme. Veremos más de cerca a cada uno de los candidatos. Éste es el primero. El Shinohara JPL-09 Ghost. El siguiente, el otro japonés...

(Ota) ¿Por qué no se lo preguntás a los técnicos de Industrias Hishi en persona?

(Kanjiro) Claro. Cómo no lo había pensado antes. -se dirige a uno de los técnicos de Hishi- Disculpe. ¿Nos puede informar de su Labor?

(Técnico Hishi) Oh, por supuesto. Les presento el Hishi PU 0/1 Guard. El resultado de más de un año de largo e intenso trabajo de nuestro departamento de investigación y desarrollo, que ha culminado en nuestro primer Labor diseñado para uso específicamente policial. Pueden comprobar que es un Labor de último grito, equipado con lo más moderno en tecnología. Y sus cualidades estamos seguros no les defraudarán.

(Bado) -en voz baja a Watanabe- Que quieres que te diga. No tiene mal aspecto. Pero no me convence. Sus piernas parecen demasiado cortas.

(Watanabe) -en voz baja- Sí. No se por que, pero me da una sensación muy rara.

(Miyazaki) -en voz baja- Creo que han cogido un Labor de obras públicas y lo han disfrazado de Labor policial. A mi tampoco me convence.

(Kinjiro) Ahora pasamos al siguiente Labor. Este es... -mirando en su lista-

(Noa) No hace falta que nos lo diga. Reconocemos este Labor. Es el Paterson CV-21 Liberator americano.

(Bado) Este Labor es una pasada. Es fuerte y robusto cómo pocos, y además, tiene un diseño muy guapo.

(Watanabe) Es verdad. A mi me encanta.

(Kinjiro) Esto... excusme me.

(Técnico Paterson) ¿? Ah! You are the special vehicle division of Japanese police will try our Labor and competition. I guess they want to give a brief description.

(Noa) Ya sabemos que es capaz de hacer esta máquina. La vimos en acción. Y es muy buena. Pero...

(Técnico Paterson) We can ensure our Labors, tasks can withstand any kind and under any circumstances. Our engineers in our R & D center in Seattle worked over three years to obtain the excellent results we have achieved. A third generation Policing Labor in the United States has achieved unprecedented success, dominating and 80% of the special police vehicle fleet throughout North America. And now we are here in Japan to conquer the land of the rising sun. We know this is the country that invented the Labors. But ... we who produce the best Labors of America. And you will see that our products are exceptional.

(Kanjiro) Gracias por su explicación. Bien, sigamos. El siguiente... es el Dassault EDVS-03 Raison. Aquí si que necesitaré ayuda. ¿Alguien sabe hablar francés?

(Richardson) Yo le echaré una mano. Bonjour, messieurs. Pourriez-vous nous dire quelques choses qui apportent quant à son Labor?

(Técnico Dassault) Bien sûr, monsieur. Vous vérifiez l'élégance, la puissance et la beauté de cette conception. C'est le deuxième modèle de notre saga du Labor policière. La "Raison". Le résultat non pas d'un, ou deux ou même trois ... sinon cinq ans. Cinq longues années de conception, les essais, de recherche et développement. Encore et encore ... jusqu'à ce que le modèle final que nous voyons ici. Être un travail ou un combattant pour notre société le résultat final ne peut être le même. Parfait. Maintenant, je préviens à l'avance que notre travail est certainement difficile de conduire sans les aides électroniques nombreux et sophistiqués à la conduite, qui peut être désactivé manuellement. Mais ... à moins que les pilotes sont vraiment bons, ne le recommande pas. C'est pour nous ... un travail remarquable. combien peu ont jamais existé. nous garantissons que le Dassault EDVS-03 Raison ... résultats dans leur travail sera garanti police Patlabor.

(Richardson) Merci pour votre explication.

(Noa) Verdaderamente tu mujer tenía razón, Hiromi. Este Labor es una auténtica pasada. Es precioso.

(Hiromi) Es un Labor ciertamente bello... pero con una agresividad de funcionamiento remarcable. O cómo la propio Takeo me dijo... el Labor de Lobo con piel de cordero.

(Ota) Que juego de palabras más malo. Ahora nos toca el inglés que vimos nosotros en Londres.

(Richardson) ¡Y nada de chismorreos ni comentarios! ¡Que es un compatriota mío!

(Sonoko) -con cara burlona- Es un Labor, no una persona. Además está fabricado en Inglaterra, no en Escocia.

(Richardson) Sí, ya lo se. Pero que más da.

(Técnico Winston) -se planta ante Richardson- Excuse me. Do you also british?

(Richardson) ¿Eh? Yeah, I am. And I can tell you that years ago I drove the Winston MM-48 Churchill. I was British military over seven years.

(Técnico Winston) So be sure and get an idea of what accounts for Cromwell. You see, we are not a large manufacturer. Our customers are few but very select.

(Richardson) How the Rolls Royce, Aston Martin or Bentley. Yeah, I get the picture. But tell me ... What you can offer that others don't offer? Huh?

(Técnico Winston) You who piloted the Churchill for years and should know. Our Labors offer the most advanced engineering, something that the British can be teachers when we propose.

(Richardson) It also said the British Leyland, and only produced swill. What can you offer?

(Técnico Winston) Strength, agility, high precision, the best technology. All 100% British. All what it takes to Cromwell, from the smallest screw to the main data processor of electronic brain ... has been created and manufactured by us or by other subsidiaries in British territory. In short ... that Police Labor shows the best of Europe need not always be German or French. The British also have much to say. And it will show. Are you with me on that?

(Richardson) Dude, now you've nailed it. This Labor is destined to guarantee the security, peace and tranquility of the British Empire. So I hope doesn't disappoint in the tests!

(Técnico Winston) Will not disappoint. We guarantee it. Try it and you'll see what is capable of Cromwell.

(Kanjiro) Siento interrumpir la charla. Pero debemos ver aun los demás candidatos. A continuación, veréis el mejor. El que ha sido el mejor en los últimos años. El Schaft PLMS 010 Bismark. Una delegación de Schaft Japan ha venido para exlicarnos que puede ofrecernos el Bismark. ¿Nos pueden dar cinco céntimos?

(Técnico Schaft) Sí, señor. Nosotros les ofrecemos el mejor Labor policial del mundo. El Schaft PLMS 010 Bismark, diseñado por nuestra delegación europea. Nosotros no tenemos que explicarles nada. Estoy seguro que conocen de sobras las excelentes capacidades del Bismark. Su carácter e ingeniería alemanas se pueden observar por los cuatro costados. Ofrece lo mejor de lo mejor. No menos pero siempre más. Puede que sea el mas viejo de todos... pero lo hemos ido actualizando constantemente en sucesivas actualizaciones. Esperemos que satisfaga sus expectativas.

(Kanjiro) Gracias por su explicación. A continuación, es el turno del Samsung KPL-11 Advance coreano. Bien... ¿Alguien sabe hablar coreano?

(Técnico Samsung) No será necesario, señor. Ya sabemos el idioma.

(Kanjiro) Ah, bien, estupendo. Que ofrecen ustedes.

(Técnico Samsung) Nosotros nos hemos convertido en un tiempo récord en una de las mayores corporaciones industriales del mundo. Creamos nuestra propia tecnología, y producimos absolutamente de todo. Por lo que se refiere a nuestra división de Labors, fuimos los pioneros en fabricar Labors en Corea en el año 2002. Cómo pueden ustedes observar, el Advance es un producto de último grito. Con un diseño muy atractivo y agradable a la vista. Y unas capacidades cómo Labor policial también sobresalientes. Para nuestra empresa... y también me atrevería a decir para mi país, es un orgullo poderles mostrar el Advance. Estoy completamente convencido que no les defraudará en absoluto.

(Kanjiro) Esperemos que no. Muchas gracias por su explicación. Y finalmente ya sólo queda...

(Ota) El ruso. Richardson... te toca otra vez.

(Richardson) Joder. A ver si aprendéis idiomas de una vez. Siempre tengo que hacer yo de interprete. Слушайте. Можете ли вы участие в данный момент? (Oiga. ¿Nos puede atender un momento?)

(Técnico Kasarov) Конечно. Что вы хотите знать о Жукове? (Por supuesto. ¿Que quieren saber sobre el Zhukov?)

(Richardson) Если я честный ... Я не знаю, с чего начать. Их работа является поистине впечатляющим. Теперь я понимаю, как немцы должны были чувствовать в 1942 году, когда они встретились T34. (Si le soy sincero... no sabría por donde empezar. Su Labor es verdaderamente espectacular. Ahora entiendo cómo se debieron sentir los alemanes en 1942 cuando se encontraron los T34.)

(Técnico Kasarov) -haciendo sonrisa confiada- Это очень подходящий пример. Как будет перчатку. Мы также считаем, что "F Жуков Kasarov 7-8" будет означать то же заранее, что когда-то составляли танки Т-34 ... но в области подвигов. Это машина, которая взяла нас много лет развития. Наша компания находится в не новичок в этой области. Мы предлагаем изготовление подвигов русской армии более 15 лет. Но сейчас наша страна переживает сильный экономический рост. И уж тем более в столице, в других крупных городах ... и для строительства промышленных объектов, спрос на труд в России резко возросла. Следствием этого является то, что полиция также требует от нас все больше и больше машин. А вот то, что они требуют. Мы не получали никаких жалоб. Это отличная машина. Мы считаем, что это не имеет ничего позавидовать самые передовые западные технологии ... и японский, конечно. (Es un ejemplo muy apropiado. Va cómo anillo al dedo. Nosotros también creemos que el "Kasarov 7-8 F Zhukov" supondrá el mismo adelanto que en su día supuso para los tanques el T34... pero en el campo de los Labors. Esta es una máquina que nos ha llevado muchos años de desarrollo. Nuestra empresa no es en absoluto novata en este campo. Nosotros llevamos fabricando Labors para el ejército ruso más de 15 años. Pero ahora nuestro país vive un fuerte crecimiento económico. Y especialmente en la capital, en otras grandes ciudades... y también para construcciones de instalaciones industriales, la demanda de Labors en Rusia se ha disparado. La consecuencia es que la Policía también nos demanda más y mejores máquinas. Y aquí tienen lo que demandan. Hasta ahora no hemos recibido queja alguna. Es una máquina excelente. Creemos que no tiene nada que envidiar a la más puntera tecnología occidental... y japonesa, por supuesto.)

(Richardson) Ничего себе. очень уверены в себе, да. Что делает их настолько уверены, что ваша машина будет лучше, чем ... не ...JPL-09 Shinohara японский призрак ... но для вас, приоритет должен быть по сравнению с CV-21 освободителю Патерсон американца. И то, что холодная война закончилась много лет назад. (Caray. Están muy seguros de si mismos, eh. ¿Que les hace estar tan seguros de que su máquina será mejor que... no se... el Shinohara JPL-09 Ghost japonés... aunque para ustedes, la prioridad debe ser compararlo con el Paterson CV-21 Liberator americano. Y eso que la guerra fría acabó hace muchos años.)

(Técnico Kasarov) Он не будет полностью ошибочными. Мы не хотим, чтобы сравнить только с Патерсон американские, японские Shinohara ... сравнить его со всеми. Мы прекрасно знаем, что этот конкурс не выиграет. Все уже подозревал, что выбор сделан заранее. Мы здесь для этого возможность сравнить наши последние и самые большие модели с лучших спортсменов со всего мира, мы не можем пройти мимо. (No va del todo desencaminado. No queremos compararlo únicamente con el Paterson americano, el Shinohara japonés... queremos compararlo con todos. Ya sabemos perfectamente que éste concurso no lo vamos a ganar. Todo el mundo sospecha que la elección ya está hecha de antemano. Estamos aquí porque esta oportunidad de comparar nuestro último y mejor modelo con los rivales mejores del resto del mundo, no podemos desaprovecharla.)

(Richardson) Mmmhhh ... это вместо того, публичный конкурс, кажется Барса Мадриде. Ну ... спасибо большое за разъяснения. Другие, если они ничему не научились. Нет. .. ничего не слышали. Но я вам скажу. Тогда скажите, какие из них наши водители будут использовать вашу работу на тестах и в бою завтра. (Mmmhhh... esto en vez de un concurso público parece un Barça Madrid. Bueno... muchas gracias por sus explicaciones. Los demás no se si se habrán enterado de nada. No... no se habrán enterado de nada. Pero yo se lo diré. Luego les diremos cual de nuestros pilotos usará su Labor en las pruebas y en el combate de mañana.)

Aquel primer día, pasó volando. Todos los pilotos testaron uno por uno los Labors. Probaron su cabina, sus capacidades de movimientos y de maniobrabilidad. Shige por su parte, inspecciono la parte técnica de cada uno de los Labors. Después de todo un día de pruebas, y de contestar unos cuestionarios sobre que le habían parecido cada uno de los Labors a los ocho pilotos, llegó la noche.

Era la hora de la cena, y también era viernes. Eso quería decir que emitían el programa del hermano de Shige por la tele. Todos los miembros masculinos discutían sobre las pruebas con gran fervor, mientras las chicas se daban un baño.

(Ota) Y bien. ¿Que tal ha sido la experiencia?

(Hato) Realmente interesante, capitán. No todos los días podemos probar hasta ocho modelos distintos de Labors el mismo día.

(Watanabe) Sí. Es cómo irse de rebajas a probarse modelitos. Ja ja ja.

(Bado) -en tono bromista- Wataru, eso ha sonado sexista.

(Watanabe) ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

(Bado) Era broma, tío. Sólo me comporto cómo Miyazaki para que no te sientas "solo". Ja ja ja ja.

(Watanabe) ¡Eres un jodido idiota! ¡No me gastes estas bromas absurdas!

(Richardson) ¿Que tienen mis muchachos que decir?

(Hideo) Ha sido una auténtica pasada. Flipante. Es cómo... cómo puedo decirlo. Cómo...

(Richardson) A mi me ha recordado esas pruebas absurdas que hacen en Top Gear.

(Suzuka) ¿Que es eso, señor?

(Richardson) Es un programa de la BBC dirigido por Jeremy Clarkson. Es mi ídolo de la tele.

(Suzuki) Lo siento, capitán. Pero es que yo miro bastante poco la tele... y nunca miro teles extranjeras.

(Hideo) Capitán. ¿Cómo lo haremos mañana?

(Richardson) Lo he hablado con Noa y Ota. Lo decidiremos mañana mismo.

(Suzuka) ¿? ¿Que quiere decir, capitán?

(Richadson) Ya lo veréis mañana.

(Sonoko) -llegan las chicas. Se sienta al lado de Richardson- ¿Que es lo que veremos mañana? ¿Planeas algo a mis espaldas?

(Richardson) -en voz baja y mirando que nadie le escuche- Oye, Sonoko. ¿Tú cual pilotarás en el combate de mañana?

(Sonoko) ¿Que? Pero que estás diciendo, Andrew. Que yo sepa... espera un momento. ¿Estás diciendo que los pilotos podremos elegir que Labor queremos pilotar?

(Richardson) No, mujer. Cada uno tendrá que pilotar uno. Pero, dime... ¿A ti cual te haría ilusión? Ahora que los has probado todos, puedes opinar y corroborar al respecto.

(Sonoko) -suspira- Tú lo que quieres es que pilote el Winston. ¿Verdad que sí?

(Richardson) ¿Que? ¿Pero que estás insinuando?

(Sonoko) No te hagas el sueco, hombre. Que te conozco bacalao. Tú lo que quieres es... ¿Cómo se decía? Ah, si. ¡Dios salve a la reina y el imperio! ¿No?

(Richardson) Vale, me has pillado. Bueno... eres mi chica. Y yo soy británico. Alguien debe pilotar mi compatriota. No quiero que lo pilote cualquiera.

(Sonoko) ¿Entonces por qué me lo pides a mi? Yo soy la menos veterana de todos.

(Richardson) Porque te quiero hasta lo más hondo de mi alma. ¿No es un motivo suficiente?

(Sonoko) -se sonroja y se avergüenza- Ooohhhh... no... no seas burro, por favor. No digas eso delante de todo el mundo.

(Mimiko) -sentada junto a Shige con su hija en brazos- Oye, amorcito. ¿Cómo te ha ido?

(Shige) Bien. Bastante bien. He inspeccionado la parte mecánica y electrónica de todos y cada uno de los Labors. Y la verdad es que...

(Mimiko) Dime que el de Shinohara es el mejor hecho.

(Shige) Sí... lo es. Pero sus rivales tampoco se quedan atrás. Si tenemos en cuenta la calidad general... tanto de su electrónica, cómo de la mecánica, calidad de materiales, robustez, y otros aspectos... el Ghost de Industrias Shinohara está muy bien posicionado.

(Mimiko) Pero... ¿Es el mejor? ¿Sí o no?

(Shige) Hasta que no se terminen los simulacros de combate cuerpo a cuerpo de mañana... me reservo opinar al respecto. Lo siento, amorcito.

(Mimiko) No, tranquilo. No pasa nada. ¿Verdad, hijita? ¡Que bonita es mi pequeña! Aaayyy.

(Miyazaki) -visiblemente nerviosa e impaciente- Mierda. Esta noche tendré que tomarme algo para dormir.

(Watanabe) ¿Que te pasa? ¿Ha ido algo mal en los tests generales?

(Miyazaki) Estoy seriamente preocupada por los simulacros de combate de mañana. Las posibilidades de que el ganador no sea el Labor de Shinohara...

(Bado) No digas tonterías, mujer. Ganará. Estoy seguro.

(Miyazaki) ¿Ah si? ¿Y eso por qué, listillo?

(Bado) Porque es el mejor. Después de probarlos todos... para mi es el mejor. No puedo imaginarme en el futuro pilotando otra máquina que no sea el Ghost. Estoy seguro que ganará el concurso. Tened fe. -con cara confiada y segura-

(Miyazaki) Que raro.

(Watanabe) Sí. Es cómo si tu ya supieses algo, Bado. ¿No estará el concurso amañado?

(Bado) No, tontainas. ¿Es que no lo habéis probado?

(Miyazaki) Yo también lo he probado. Cómo todos los demás. Y es cierto, es una máquina excelente se mire por donde se mire. Pero... aun así...

(Watanabe) Hay otros Labors que están a su misma altura. El Dassault francés por ejemplo. Pilotarlo es una delicia.

(Shige) ¡Un poco de silencio, que va a empezar el celebrities!

En la tele, empezaba un nuevo programa del hermano de Shige, en la sección celebrities, Mitsuru Shiba imita y parodia al dictador de Corea del Norte Kim Jon Ill.

(Mitsuru) -vestido con unas enormes y horribles gafas de pasta, una peluca de bola enorme, y el típico vestido de comunista chino. Sentado en una sala de decoración victoriana... y haciendo ver que hay un gran desfile delante suyo, saludando con la mano- Hola. Soy Kim Jon Il. -quieto con el brazo al aire- … Yo así me puedo estar ratos larguísimos. Yo me puedo estar así horas. … Soy el Presidente de la República Popular de Corea del Norte. Soy también el presidente de la comisión nacional de defensa de la república popular de Corea del Norte. Soy comandante de la milicia de la república popular de Corea del Norte. Soy secretario general de los trabajadores de la república popular de Corea del Norte. Y también... soy presidente de mi comunidad de vecinos. … ¿No ves? Mira, soy el faro que dirige, que dirige a la nación. -se pone a dar vueltas sobre si mismo cada vez más rápido- Soy el querido líder. Querido Li. Li me podéis llamar, si queréis. Nosotros ahora mismo estamos dentro de lo que es el eje del mal. Irán, Siria y Corea del Norte. Y lo que hemos hecho, entre nosotros, es que nos hemos duao pa que nos salgan las llamadas más baratas. Eeehh de domingos a jueves gratis. Eeehh y los, los mensajes, salen a, a 50, a 50 yenes. "¿Cómo llevas el misil?" por ejemplo, que es el último mensaje que le he mandado a Ahmaniheyad. "Yo voy a lanzar ahora cuatro misiles el 4 de julio. ¿Para que? Nada más que pa joder". "¿Cuantos misiles me vais a lanzar hoy? ¿Por la mañana o por la tarde? Por la tarde." Y dijeron "Ahora que". Ahora nada. Ahora ya hasta, hasta mañana ya. También te digo que si que si por donde haya caído que nos traigan los cascos. Porque el misil, eso vale muchas perras. Entonces, que nos devuelvan los cascos. Donde haya caído, porque no lo se, ahora mismo claro. … La gente está loca conmigo eh, en Corea del Norte, ojo eh. "¡Oooohhhh querido li!" Lo que pasa que los coreanos no somos muy de exteriorizar las cosas. Somos mas bien muy callacuezos. Además de que tú a lo mejor preguntas "¿T'ha gustao la película? Sí. ¿Vas a venir hoy a comer? No"."¿Te acuerdas que te presté dinero? No." Somos así de cosas muy escuetas. Por eso fíjate los nombres son corticos. "Kim Jon Il". … Ellos están serios cómo joporros, pero por dentro sienten verdadero fervor por la figura de su querido líder. Y me montan unas cuanto pueden... ¡Que desfile me montaron madre mía! El día de mi cumpleaños, sin olérmelo, que no me lo olía. No me acordaba que era mi cumpleaños. Me dijeron "Querido líder. ¿Puede usted salir al balcón?". Y yo "Pos que pasa". Y de repente me encuentro 10.000 jóvenes, eh, pioneros, que me habían montado una fiesta sorpresa con los mosaicos estos. Más bonicos que na, todos ordenaos, que parecían clips de playmóbil. Y lo giraban y ¡ay! El mosaico era mi cara. Que no te creas, que los 10.000, ya uno falto pal pelo. ¿Pero es que no veis que falta el flequillo? Que también podrían haber puesto dos filas más ahí pal pelo. "Es que no... también nos ha pillado un poco el toro" Pues esto hay que prepararlo mejor. Aun así me ha hecho ilusión. Eeeh, tú, al campo de trabajo. … El pueblo es muy cachazudo, de verdad. Luego... algunas cosas sí. Pero pa otras... el pueblo pppfffff. Sabes... ¡Poneos las pilitas, cómo pueblo, amenazado por el imperialismo! O queréis que lo haga todo yo copón!? ¡Que muchas tardes me apetece ver una peli de James Bond, y me tengo que poner a ser querido líder también por la tarde! Yo tengo dobles también. Tengo dos dobles, o sea que tengo cuatro dobles. Y una noche llego a mi casa, abro la puerta y veo al doble acostao. ¡Ostias, que susto! Claro me vi a mi mismo. Digo "Que haces ahí", y él "Que haces ahí", y yo "si el que pregunta soy yo", y "tú eres el doble". "No yo soy el querido líder", digo "que morro tienes, tú eres el doble". Dice "No, yo soy". Al final con la discusión tuve que llamar a un ayudante. "¿Quien es el querido líder?", el pobre estaba azorao. Menudo lío. Bueno, ahora me río, pero... pero en ese momento... Y Esto, antes de que se me olvide. Oye, que si queréis visitar Corea del Norte, veniros porque es ahora está precioso. -entonces aparece la imitación de Kim Jon Il interpretada por Mitsuru es una sala muy lujosa... y entra uno de los dobles del dictador interpretado por el propio Mitsuru-

(Kim 2) ¿Me das la paga?

(Kim 1) ¿La paga? ¿Que has hecho hoy?

(Kim 2) He ido a un desfile.

(Kim 1) ¿Y ya está?

(Kim 2) Sí.

(Kim 1) O sea que no has hecho nada. Y encima quieres que te de la paga. Que cuajo tienes de verdad.

(Kim 2) ¿Y tú que has hecho?

(Kim 1) Yo!? ¡Yo he estado velando por el país, y he estado viendo "Panorama para matar"! Además, ¿Pero tú que me tienes que decir? ¡Anda y vete a tu cuarto! ¿Os dais cuenta la que tengo? ¿Eh? ¿Os dais cuenta? No sabes la que tengo. ¡Que te he dicho que te vayas a tu cuarto! Que haces ahí cómo un pasmarote. ¡Venga! Tira. -el doble se va, y detrás del otro Kim Jon Il, se pone a burlarse se él con carazas- De verdad. Mira no sabéis la que tengo con el doble éste. Mira, no quiere hacer na. Está to el día acostao. Le pregunto yyyy y "que has hecho" y me contesta queeeee de verdad, yo, es que es... ya no hay dobles cómo antes, de verdad os lo digo eh.

Por llegó la mañana siguiente. Se había montado un improvisado palco con sillas para las importantes visitas que iban llegando en coches oficiales y de Policía. Los pilotos estaban ya perfectamente uniformados y en formación ante los capitanes y tenientes.

(Ota) Bien. ¿Estamos todos?

(Pilotos) ¡Sí, capitán!

(Ota) Muy bien, perfecto. Ayer probasteis todas y cada una de las máquinas. Pero hoy, es la parte más importante. El simulacro de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, en el cual se decidirá por eliminatorias, cómo un campeonato. Pero para eso...

(Noa) Cada uno de los ocho Labors será pilotado por un piloto. La selección de los cuales ha sido decidida entre nosotros, los capitanes.

(Watanabe)-en boz baja a Bado- Vaya, lo has oído. Al final no podremos elegir nosotros. Que fastidio.

(Noa) ¿Tienes algo que decir, oficial Watanabe?

(Watanabe) ¡No! ¡Nada, capitana!

(Richardson) Bien. Abrid bien las orejas, porque estos son los seleccionados. Ota.

(Ota) De mi sección... teniente Fukuda Hato. Pilotarás el Samsung KPL-11 Advance. ¿Entendido?

(Hato) -sorprendido- Oh... sí. Si capitán. A la orden.

(Ota) Oficial Mimiko Shiba. Tú estás al margen cómo ya quedamos.

(Mimiko) No participo. Pero os animaré a todos.

(Richardson) Mimiko, tú siempre animas a todos los hombres con tu vista, mujer. -Shige y Sonoko se encaran a él con muy mala cara- Oh, perdón. Era broma je je je.

(Ota) Oficial Sonoko Kubo. Tú pilotarás el Winston BPP-62 Cronwell.

(Sonoko) ¿Que? Oh, lo sabía. Esto es cosa tuya, verdad, Andrew.

(Richardson) Oficial Kubo. ¿Me lo dices cómo oficial o cómo...

(Sonoko) Disculpe, capitán Richardson. Sólo estaba pensando en voz alta.

(Richardson) Oficial Kubo... lo harás muy bien. Estoy seguro de ello. -sonriendo a Sonoko-

(Sonoko) Sí, señor.

(Noa) Ahora comunicaré a los míos. Oficial Wataru Watanabe. Tú pilotarás el Paterson CV-21 Liberator. ¿Entendido?

(Watanabe) Sí, capitana. -en voz baja a Bado- ¿Has oído, Bado? Yo pilotaré el yanqui. ¿No es genial?

(Bado) -en voz baja- Pilotes lo que pilotes no dejas de ser un idiota. Aprende del maestro. Es decir, de mi.

(Noa) Basta de comentarios, por favor. Oficial Sakura Miyazaki. Tú pilotarás el Dassault EDVS-03 Raison. ¿Alguna pregunta?

(Miyazaki) -haciendo sonrisa confiada- No, capitana. Ninguna pregunta. -mirando a Watanabe y Bado con cara confiada- ¿Habéis oído, chicos? Preparaos, porque os vais a enterar.

(Bado) ¿Enterar de que? ¿Me estás desafiando? Contra mi en esa chatarra francesa no tienes nada que hacer.

(Noa) Y finalmente... oficial Bado Rinart. A ti... te ha tocado el premio gordo.

(Bado) ¿? No puede ser. ¿Yo pilotaré el Shinohara JPL-09 Ghost? En serio!?

(Noa) Sí. Totalmente en serio, Bado. Es todo tuyo. Pero... procura hacerlo lo mejor que sepas. Tienes que ganar. No por ti... si no por todos nosotros. Debemos hacer ver a esos peces gordos que han venido hoy aquí a ver... que el Ghost de Industrias Shinohara es la mejor opción. ¿Lo harás, Bado?

(Bado) ¡Sí! ¡Me esforzaré al máximo!

(Miyazaki) Eso quiere decir que nos tendremos que dejar ganar.

(Noa) De eso nada.

(Miyazaki) ¿Cómo?

(Noa) Todos vosotros sois buenos pilotos. Los mejores. Es una lástima que la tercera sección no pueda participar... pero que se le va a hacer. Lo que quiero decir es que todos debéis luchar sin limitaros y con todas vuestras capacidades. ¿Entendido?

(Pilotos) ¡Sí, capitana!

(Richardson) Muy bien dicho, Noa. Sí señor, con dos cojones. Y ahora... los míos. Teniente Hideo Takashita. Tú pilotarás el Schaft PLMS 010 Bismark.

(Hideo) No podría haber seleccionado a nadie mejor que yo para pilotar el Bismark, capitán. Me encanta ese Labor alemán.

(Richardson) Ya lo se. Procura hacerlo lo mejor que sepas.

(Hideo) Eso está hecho, señor.

(Richardson) Oficial Masaru Suzuka. Tú pilotarás el Hishi PU0/1 Guard.

(Suzuka) Oh... sí, por supuesto, capitán.

(Richardson) Lamento que te haya tocado la más fea del baile, Suzuka. Pero te juro que no ha sido culpa mía, eh.

(Suzuka) No se preocupe, capitán. Aun así intentaré hacerlo lo mejor que sepa.

(Richardson) Bueeeno. Ya sólo queda un piloto y un Labor por aparejar. Oficial Reiko Yamada... te ha tocado la gran sorpresa. El Kasarov 7-8 F Zhukov. Es todo tuyo.

(Yamada) -con su cara seria e impasible- Sí, señor. Le demostraré de lo que soy capaz. -mirando a los demás con sonrisa maquiavélica-

(Bado) -en voz baja a Watanabe- Mierda. Esta chica está muy buena, pero es tan rara y cerrada.

(Miyazaki) -en voz baja a Bado- Déjala en paz, Bado. No te metas donde no te llaman. Le ha tocado el Labor ruso que tú dices que es tan y tan "molón". Luego no te quejes si te da una paliza.

(Bado) -se pone serio y Miyazaki se sorprende ante esta reacción- Tranquila, Miyazaki. Yo... lucharé con todas mis fuerzas. No me lo pienso tomar cómo un simulacro. Si no cómo un combate real en el que me juego hasta la vida. Lucharé de verdad.

(Miyazaki) -hace sonrisa triste- Me alegra oír esa respuesta. Porque yo también haré lo mismo. Somos compañeros, pero en esta competición... sois mis rivales y no permitiré que me derrotéis tan fácilmente.

(Kanjiro) ¿Aun estáis aquí plantados? La competición empezará enseguida. Vamos, subid a los Labors enseguida.

(Pilotos) ¡Sí, señor! -se marchan corriendo para subir a sus respectivos Labors-

(Kanjiro) Los demás venid conmigo al palco. Podréis ver el combate con una buena vista.

Los capitanes y los tenientes se sientan en sendas sillas del palco del público. En primera fila ya estaban Shinobu, el superintendente, y efectivamente el ministro del interior en persona. Kanjiro, con un megáfono en la mano y una pizarra con un esquema del combate, da comienzo a los combates.

(Kanjiro) Buenos días. Doy la bienvenida a las autoridades que han venido a presenciar el ejercicio final de las pruebas de evaluación del concurso público para seleccionar el nuevo Labor policial de Japón para los próximos cinco años. Los ocho candidatos del concurso ya han sido aparejados con pilotos de la División de vehículos especiales de la Policía metropolitana de Tokio, que se encargarán de pilotarlos. Sólo tenemos el día de hoy, y no nos sobra el tiempo. Así que iré al grano. Antes de empezar haré una breve explicación de esta prueba. En tres tandas, los ocho Labors se enfrontarán en una primera fase en combates uno contra uno. Los cuatro que superen la primera ronda, pasarán a la segunda... y los dos que pasen la segunda ronda, pasarán al combate final. Quien venza en el combate final... determinará hasta un 40% en la evaluación de la máquina en los informes finales de evaluación. A continuación, pasaremos al primer combate, protagonizado por los dos candidatos de fabricación nacional. El Shinohara JPL-09 Ghost de Industrias Shinohara, pilotado por el oficial Bado Rinart de la segunda sección, contra el Hishi PU0/1 Guard de Industrias Hishi, pilotado por el oficial Masaru Suzuka de la cuarta sección. -los dos Labors se plantan a un lado y otro del campo de combate- Saludo. … ¡Empezad!

(Bado) ¡Prepárate!

(Suzuka) ¡Vamos! ¡Ven a mi!

Este primer combate... acaba muy rápidamente. La superioridad tanto de piloto cómo de Labor es tal... que Bado a los mandos del Ghost se deshace del Hishi en cuestión de segundos con un hajime perfecto.

(Kanjiro) ¡Fin del primer combate de la primera ronda! ¡Ganador, el Ghost de Industrias Shinohara!

(Noa) ¡Muy bien, Bado! ¡Has estado genial!

(Bado) Ja, que os pensabais.

(Noa) -mirando a Richardson con sonrisa burlona- Lo siento, Andrew. Pero a mi Bado no le llega nadie a la suela de los zapatos.

(Richardson) ¿Estás segura?

(Noa) ¿? ¿Que insinúas?

(Richardson) Éste es aun el primer combate. Y el Labor de Hishi, con perdón... es una mierda pinchada con un palo. Han hecho un trabajo nefasto. Pero cuando se enfrente al Dassault o al Kasarov... Bado lo puede pasar bastante peor.

(Noa) Lo se. Pero confío en Bado y en Asuma. El Ghost es el mejor Labor de todos, ya lo verás.

(Ota) Esperemos que sí, Noa. Esperemos que sí.

(Kanjiro) A continuación se celebrará el segundo combate de la primera ronda. El Paterson CV-21 Liberator de fabricación norteamericana, pilotado por el oficial Wataru Watanabe de la segunda sección... contra el Dassault EDVS-03 Raison, importado desde Francia, y pilotado por la oficial Sakura Miyazaki de la segunda sección.

(Watanabe) Mierda. ¿Por qué nos tenemos que enfrentar ya en la primera ronda? Esto no es justo.

(Miyazaki) ji ji ji. Te voy a machacar, cara de estreñido.

(Kanjiro) Saludad. … ¡Adelante!

Los los Labors se lanzan a la lucha. Watanabe con el Paterson pasa primero a la ofensiva con la porra eléctrica. Pero el Dassault le esquiva con una facilidad pasmosa. El Labor francés es verdaderamente un Labor muy ágil y rápido. Watanabe intenta dispararle con la pistola con balas de pintura. Pero no acierta ningún tiro. Al final... cogiendo a Watanabe por sorpresa por detrás, le clava la porra eléctrica y lo vence. El Labor francés gana el combate al americano.

(Miyazaki) ¡Sí! ¡Lo conseguí! ¡He ganado!

(Kanjiro) ¡Fin del segundo combate de la primera ronda! ¡Ganador, el Dassault EDVS-03 Raison!

(Watanabe) -él y Miyazaki se bajan de los Labors.- Maldita sea. Éste Labor...

(Miyazaki) -con sonrisa burlesca y prepotente- ji ji ji. Que, Watanabe. ¿Te gusta el sabor amargo de la derrota?

(Watanabe) Este Labor me temo que aun hay que perfeccionarlo mucho.

(Miyazaki) Ya lo creo. El Dassault es una pasada pilotarlo. Es tan rápido y ágil. Suerte que he luchado con las ayudas electrónicas al pilotaje, si no...

(Watanabe) No hubieses dado tres en un burro. Este Labor en realidad es muy difícil de pilotar. Todo lo contrario que el Paterson. Hasta un mono sabría pilotarlo. Sus movimientos son muy precisos y medidos... pero no permite hacer locuras con él.

(Miyazaki) Lo se. Es cómo si en una carrera hubiésemos enfrontado un grande y pesado Cadillac contra un ligero y rápido Renault turbo alimentado.

(Watanabe) Te felicito. Has estado muy bien.

(Miyazaki) Gracias. Tú también lo has hecho muy bien. Anda, vamos a sentarnos para ver el siguiente combate.

(Kanjiro) A continuación, tendrá lugar el tercer combate de la primera ronda. El Schaft PLMS 010 Bismark de fabricación alemana; pilotado por el teniente Hideo Takashita de la cuarta sección... contra el Winston BPP-62 Cronwell de fabricación británica. Pilotado por la oficial de la primera sección Sonoko Kubo.

(Richardson) -se levanta de su silla gritando hacía el Labor de Sonoko- ¡Animo, Sonoko! ¡Tu puedes hacerlo! ¡Recuerda que los británicos ya hemos derrotado dos veces a los alemanes! ¡Lo conseguirás!

(Sonoko) -suspira- Pero de que habla. Que sólo es un simulacro de combate.

(Kanjiro) Saludad. … ¡Adelante!

Sonoko se lanza gritando y sacando su porra eléctrica contra el Bismark del teniente Hideo. Cuando está a punto de lanzarse sobre él, el Bismark le esquiva con gran facilidad. En el estrado, observan el combate y lo comentan.

(Ota) Maldita sea. Se nota que Sonoko es una piloto menos veterana. Actúa a la brava sin pensar.

(Noa) Igual que tú años atrás, Ota.

(Ota) ¡Pero que dices!

(Richardson) Da igual. Es una táctica efectiva. Intimidar a tu rival desde el principio. Pero sólo funciona si tu rival es un novato cómo tú. Pero en esta ocasión...

(Noa) Es el teniente de tu sección, un piloto con centenares de horas de experiencia a sus espaldas.

(Ota) ¡Ay! ¡Casi lo alcanza!

(Noa) Ota. ¿A quien estás animando? ¿A tu oficial o al teniente de la sección cuarta?

(Ota) Las dos máquinas son igual de buenas. Su capacidad de movimientos son muy parecidas.

(Richardson) Sí. Es cómo comparar el Messerschmitt Bf 109 con el Supermarine Spitfire. Ambos son máquinas igual de buenas... pero las dos tienen puntos claves que marcan la diferencia.

(Ota) Claro. El Cronwell, al ser más reciente, tendrá unas prestaciones mejores. Aunque... la verdad, no se nota mucho la diferencia.

(Noa) Pero la diferencia entre los pilotos es demasiado grande. ¿? ¡Aaaahhh!

(Ota) ¡Le ha derrotado! ¡Han derrotado a Sonoko!

(Richardon) - _ - Shit. El orgullo del imperio británico otra vez más por los suelos. Malditos boches cuadriculados.

(Noa) Pero que estás diciendo, Andrew.

(Richardson) Nada, Noa. Son cosas que sólo un británico entiende. Vosotros los japos no entendéis la rivalidad entre británicos y alemanes.

(Kanjiro) ¡Fin del tercer combate de la primera ronda! ¡Ganador, el Schaft PLMS 010 Bismark alemán!

(Sonoko) -se baja del Labor con cara de enfadada y regresa al palco. Se sienta detrás de Richardson- Te dije que no me eligieras a mi para pilotar el Winston. Soy la más mala de todos los pilotos.

(Richardson) No digas eso, mujer. Has conseguido aguantar... 45 segundos, cosa que está muy bien.

(Sonoko) -hinchando las mejillas- Idiota. ¿Te burlas de mi?

(Richardson) Jamás me burlo de la persona que más quiero en el mundo. Jamás.

(Sonoko) -se sonroja y se pone cariñosa- Ooohh... Ya... pues nadie lo diría con esa lengua.

(Richardson) ¿Que ha pasado exactamente?

(Sonoko) Nada. Hideo es mejor piloto que yo.

(Richardson) No es mejor piloto que tú. Es más veterano, que no es lo mismo. Has estado muy bien, de verdad.

(Sonoko) Gracias. Y una cosa. El Cronwell es una auténtica maravilla. Pero el Ghost... y el Bismark, son mejores. Siento decirte esto ante tus narices.

(Richardson) No, tranquila. Ya me hago a la idea.

(Kanjiro) A continuación tendrá lugar el último combate de la primera ronda. El Samsung KPL-11 Advance de fabricación coreana, pilotado por el teniente Fukuda Hato de la primera sección... contra el Kasarov 7-8 F Zhukov de fabricación rusa, pilotado por la oficial Reiko Yamada de la cuarta sección.

(Noa) Este combate puede ser interesante.

(Ota) Es cierto. Un Labor malo pilotado por un piloto muy veterano... contra un Labor bueno pilotado por un piloto con poca experiencia. Aquí se podrá ver mejor que en ningún caso cual es el potencial de la máquina.

(Richardson) Pues yo creo que ganará Reiko.

(Ota) Vaaa. Que tontería.

(kanjiro) Saluden. … ¡Empezad!

(Ota) Ya verás cómo Hato consigue la victoria sin problemas. -se oye un gran golpe contra el suelo... el Kasarov ha derrotado al Samsung en cuestión de segundos- ¿Queeeeee?

(Kanjiro) ¡Fin del cuarto combate de la primera ronda! ¡Ganador, el Kasarov 7-8 F Zhukov!

(Richardson) La oficial Yamada puede que no tenga la experiencia de Hato; pero es una chica extraordinariamente eficiente. A veces incluso llegas a pensar que no es humana. Y a los mandos de un Labor claramente superior cómo es el Kasarov... el resultado estaba cantado.

(Noa) Vamos, Ota. No te enfades.

(Ota) -exaltado- Que no me enfade!? ¡Ninguno de los pilotos de mi sección ha pasado de la primera ronda! ¡La primera sección ha sido humillada!

(Noa) Bueeeeno, tampoco es para tanto, hombre. Cálmate un poco.

(Kanjiro) Bien, señoras y señores. Ahora ha llegado el turno de la segunda ronda de combates. Oficiales Bado y Miyazaki, a vuestras máquinas. El Shinohara JPL-09 Ghost contra el Dassault EDVS-03 Raison.

(Noa) -gritando a Bado mientras se sube a la cabina del Ghost- ¡Bado!

(Bado) ¿?

(Noa) ¡No te preocupes! ¡Puedes hacerlo! ¡Se tú mismo y lucha a tu manera! ¡Lo conseguirás!

(Miyazaki) -subiéndose a la cabina del Dassault, poniendo mala cara y en voz baja- ppsss ¿Por qué apoya tanto a Bado? ¿Es que yo no soy también piloto de la segunda sección? … Pero que estoy diciendo. El Ghost tiene que ganar, pero yo... yo tampoco quiero perder.

(Bado) ¡Miyazaki!

(Miyazaki) ¿Que quieres?

(Bado) Lucha con todas tus fuerzas. -la cabina de Ghost se cierra-

(Miyazaki) Sí, lo haré, si es lo que quieres. -se sube y cierra la cabina-

(Kanjiro) Saluden. … ¡Adelante!

(Miyazaki) -se lanza corriendo contra el Ghost- ¡Aaaaaahhhhh!

(Bado) Debo ser prudente. Debo ser prudente. -esquiva el Dassault en el último segundo-

(Noa) ¡Que rápido! ¡El Ghost ha esquivado el Raison cómo si nada!

(Ota) Sí, ya lo creo. Esta vez los dos Labors son muy ágiles. La cosa está mucho más igualada.

(Richardson) Reconozco que el Ghost es genial. Aun así, Miyazaki puede daros una sorpresa si se esfuerza de verdad en conseguirlo.

(Noa) Confía en Bado. Lo conseguirá.

(Ota) Es tu niño mimado, Noa. Lo tienes en un pedestal.

(Noa) No digas tonterías, Ota. Es un genio y os lo demostrará. No. Siempre lo demuestra.

(Richardson) Sí. Es... el Messi de los Labors. Podrá con ello.

Este combate de la segunda ronda entre el Dassault y el Shinohara se vuelve más largo e intenso que los anteriores. Las dos máquinas son excelentes, muy rápidas y ágiles. Cada vez que se atacan repelen el ataque con gran facilidad. Pero finalmente, Bado... con un engaño muy simple, al hacer creer a Miyazaki que iba a atacarla por la derecha... cuando en realidad la rodea por la izquierda y la ataca por detrás... el Shinohara derrota al Dassault.

(Noa) ¡Muy bien, Bado! ¡Lo has conseguido, felicidades! ¡Bien! Ja ja ja ja.

(Ota) Con que entusiasmo te lo tomas, mujer.

(Richardson) Es el Labor de la empresa de su marido, Ota. ¿Ahora por qué crees que insistió tanto en que pusiéramos a Bado a los mandos del Ghost?

(Ota) Sí... ya lo veo, ya.

(Kanjiro) ¡Fin del primer combate de la segunda ronda! ¡Ganador, el Ghost de Industrias Shinohara, quien pasa al combate final!

(Bado) -regresa al palco junto a Miyazaki- ¡Capitana! ¡Lo he conseguido!

(Noa) Buen trabajo, chicos.

(Miyazaki) ¿Yo... yo también, capitana? Pero si me ha derrotado.

(Noa) Oficial Miyazaki... has luchado con gran entereza y valentía durante los cinco largos minutos que ha durado el combate. Has estado muy bien.

(Miyazaki) Gracias, capitana. Me reconforta oír eso.

(Richardson) Venga, sentaos y contemplad el combate entre mi teniente y mi oficial. Será muy bueno. A ver si esta vez se repite la historia y el ruso le da una buena paliza al alemán.

(Kanjiro) A continuación, el segundo combate de la segunda ronda. El Schaft PLMS 010 Bismark pilotado por el teniente Hideo Takashita... contra el Kasarov 7-8 F Zhukov pilotado por la oficial Reiko Yamada.

(Hiromi) Este combate no se por que... es el que más expectativa genera. ¿Por qué será?

(Chikawa) No tengo ni idea, Hiromi. Pero puede ser...

(Hiromi) ¿Por qué motivo?

(Chikawa) El mejor Labor del mundo contra uno que aspira a serlo, aunque... hasta ahora poco se sabe de él.

(Hiromi) ¿Tan bueno es el Kasarov?

(Chikawa) No lo se. Pero tiene muchas opciones de llegar a la final y enfrentarse al Ghost de Shinohara. De todas formas... lo más importante siempre es el piloto. Y en éste aspecto el Bismark tiene más posibilidades que el Zhukov.

(Kanjiro) Saludad. … ¡Empezad!

Esta vez el combate es tan o más reñido que el anterior. Se enfrentan dos Labors extremadamente fuertes, pilotados por dos pilotos ciertamente buenos, aunque con maneras de pilotar bastante distintas. El Labor ruso efectivamente es muy bueno... pero se descubre que tiene algunos puntos débiles respecto al Bismark alemán. Cómo unas piernas algo más lentas y una torsión del tronco menos flexible. Es decir, que el Zhukov es más rígido que el Bismark. Aprovechando esto, el teniente Takashita realiza un ataque de alta maniobrabilidad en zig zag que desconcierta a Reiko... consiguiendo engañarla y derrotando al Kasarov.

(Kanjiro) ¡Fin del segundo combate de la segunda ronda! ¡Ganador, el Bismark de Schaft Europa!

(Ota) ¡Increíble! ¡Ha sido un combate alucinante!

(Noa) Es verdad. Pero... el Kasarov se ha visto claramente que tiene algunos puntos débiles.

(Richardson) No es tan flexible moviéndose cómo su rival. Mi teniente ha aprovechado eso para atacar al Zhukov y derrotarle donde menos esperaba. Y ha funcionado.

(Reiko) -se planta ante Richardson cabizbaja y con expresión de derrota- Lo lamento mucho, capitán. He sido derrotada.

(Richardson) Tranquila, oficial. Has estado muy bien. Tienes un potencial enorme, de veras. Llegarás muy lejos.

(Reiko) -se sorprende- Oh... si, capitán. Gracias por el cumplido.

(Kanjiro) Ahora haremos un descanso de una hora. Pero a continuación... presenciaremos el combate final entre el Shinohara JPL-09 Ghost contra el Schaft PLMS 010 Bismark. Gracias por su atención.

Ahora tenían una hora para tomarse un leve descanso. Noa habla con Bado.

(Noa) Para bien las orejas, Bado.

(Bado) Sé, capitana.

(Noa) Éste combate es muy importante. Decisivo. No es un simple simulacro. Debes tomártelo cómo...

(Bado) Ya lo se, capitana. Ya lo se. -muy serio y confiado- Obtendré la victoria. Se... se que no será fácil. Pero la obtendré. Confíe en mi.

(Noa) -sonríe y pone las manos sobre los hombros de Bado- Se que lo harás. Yo... tus compañeros de la segunda sección... y todos los demás... confiamos plenamente en ti para que el Ghost sea nuestro nuevo Labor.

(Bado) Claro que sí. Lo haré.

La hora pasó... y el combate iba a empezar.

(Kanjiro) Bien. Ahora... daremos paso al último de los combates. El más esperado. El decisivo. El combate final... entre el Shinohara... y el Schaft. Entre el japonés y el alemán. Entre el mejor del mundo... y quien pretende ocupar su lugar. Los pilotos ya están en sus Labors preparados para luchar.

(Ota) Se te ve nerviosa, Noa.

(Noa) Lo se. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Éste es el combate decisivo.

(Richardson) Ya se que debería animar a mi teniente. Pero estoy contigo, Noa. Yo también quiero que gane el Ghost.

(Ota) Todos queremos que gane. La pregunta es... ¿lo conseguirá?

(Richardson) Sólo Dios lo sabe.

(Kanjiro) Vamos allá. ¡Saludad! … ¡Empezad!

Empieza el combate definitivo. Un combate que será largo, sufrido e intenso. Más que cualquiera de los anteriores. En la cabina, a través de su casco... Bado observa de reojo a Noa haciéndole señales con las manos. Le estaba haciendo señas de ánimo... pero también diciéndole que ataque al Schaft lateralmente, no frontalmente. A Bado le cuesta descifrar esas señas... pero lo capta, y así lo hace. Bado pero... también se da cuenta de que el punto débil de oponente es el piloto y no la máquina. Los movimientos del Schaft son demasiado agresivos y alborotados. Y observa, que aunque es cuestión de décimas de segundo, los movimientos en ocasiones se vuelven descontrolados. Bado aprovecha estos resquicios, para atacar en el momento oportuno... mientras todo el público observa muy emocionado y sobrecogido el combate... y ven cómo al final el Shinohara JPL-09 Ghost... derrota al Schaft PLMS 010 Bismark. La alegría entre Noa y los demás, se desata.

(Noa) -se levanta de la silla muy alegre, abrazándose a Ota quien se queda cómo un monigote- ¡Siiiiiiiii! ¡Lo ha conseguido! ¡Lo ha conseguido! ¡Ja ja ja ja ja! ¡Bieeeeeeen!

(Ota) ¡Eh eh eh! ¡Suéltame!

(Richardson) uffff. Lo siento mucho, teniente Takashita. A veces se gana y a veces se pierde.

(Chikawa) Ja ja ja ja ¡Lo hemos conseguido, Hiromi! ¡El Ghost ha ganado!

(Hiromi) ¡Sí, ha ganado! ¡Que alegría!

Cuando Bado se baja de la cabina del Ghost, los demás pilotos lo cogen y lo levantan al aire. Todos estaban muy contentos.

Al anochecer, cuando ya se han llevado los Labors y todas las autoridades y peces gordos se han marchado... excepto el equipo de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, seguía la alegría entre todos. Todos estaban dentro, cenando y haciendo charanga. Noa sale a despedirse de Asuma.

(Noa) -corriendo hacía Azuma, quien se dispone a subir al coche de empresa- ¡Asumaaaaa!

(Asuma) ¡Ay! ¡Lo siento, Noa! ¡Me había olvidado de despedirme!

(Noa) ¿Vendrás esta noche a casa?

(Asuma) ¿Os quedáis aquí a cenar?

(Noa) Si. Pero después regresaremos a Tokio. Aunque sea unas pocas horas... esta noche espero que podamos estar juntos.

(Asuma) Noa... gracias.

(Noa) -sonriendo- ¿Y ahora a que viene esto?

(Asuma) Habéis hecho... que el Ghost gane el concurso. Ahora todo depende de los peces gordos del ministerio que harán la elección oficial. Quiero decirte que... me habéis hecho un favor que jamás os lo podré pagar. Muchas gracias a todos.

(Noa) Somos nosotros quienes debemos darte las gracias a ti, Asuma. Has creado un Labor increíble. Desde el primer momento en que lo vimos... supimos que iba a ganar.

(Asuma) Ya.

(Técnico Shinohara) Señor presidente. Debemos irnos ya.

(Asuma) Sí, de acuerdo. Adiós, Noa. Nos veremos en casa.

(Noa) Adiós, Asuma -le besa y lo abraza- Te quiero.

(Asuma) Y yo a ti, mi amor. Adiós. -se sube al coche y se marchan-

Una semana más tarde, la prensa por fin anunció la noticia. El ministerio del interior japonés selecciona oficialmente al Shinohara JPL-09 Ghost de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara cómo el nuevo Labor policial de Japón para los próximos cinco años, a partir del día en que entraría oficialmente en servicio, el 1 de junio de 2009. Al Zeus pues, ya sólo le quedaban unos pocos meses para la jubilación. En éste momento, Shinobu está reunida con los capitanes en su despacho.

(Shinobu) He llamado hace un momento a Takeo para comunicárselo personalmente. Claro que he perdido el tiempo, ya lo sabía.

(Noa) Es normal, comandante. Hiromi ya se lo habrá explicado todo con pelos y señales.

(Shinobu) Ya lo habéis leído en la prensa esta misma mañana, me imagino. El Ghost ha sido seleccionado oficialmente por el ministerio del interior cómo nuestro nuevo Labor.

(Richardson) Sí. Ha sido una decisión muy rápida. ¿No es extraño? Los políticos suelen ser más lentos que un abuelo de 80 años corriendo la maratón para tomar decisiones de esta rapidez.

(Shinobu) En realidad ha sido gracias al informe general que le entregué hace tres días al superintendente... quien se lo presentó y explicó al ministro del interior. Gracias a las conclusiones de éste informe, han determinado la decisión final.

(Ota) Pero... espere un momento, comandante. ¿Quiere decir que lo que realmente ha empujado la balanza en favor del Ghost ha sido ese informe que ha elaborado usted... y no las pruebas y el simulacro de combate que realizamos la semana pasada?

(Shinobu) Pero capitán Ota... ¿De donde cree usted que he sacado la información para realizar ese informe? ¿Eh?

(Ota) Oh... sí, claro. Es verdad.

(Noa) ¬ ¬ Hay que ver, Ota. Que tontaina eres a veces, eh.

(Ota) -frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos- Déjame en paz, Noa.

(Richardson) Ahora el trabajo está hecho, comandante. Pero aun nos toca esperar... ¿Cuanto? ¿cuatro meses?

(Shinobu) Sí... cuatro meses. Ahora tened paciencia y sed buenos chicos. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

(Noa, Ota y Richardson) ¡No, comandante!

(Shinobu) Pues ya está. Podéis retiraros. Hasta aquí nuestra reunión semanal.

(Noa) Comandante.

(Shinobu) ¿Sí, Noa?

(Noa) Quiero decirle en nombre de Asuma... que muchísimas gracias por su ayuda.

(Shinobu) ¿? Aaahhh... ya. Sí, claro. Le hemos hecho un gran favor a Industrias Shinohara. Asuma debe de estar muy contento me imagino.

(Noa) Sí, comandante. Muy contento.

(Shinobu) Dile que yo también le agradezco que haya creado un Labor tan excepcional. Nos facilitará aun más nuestro trabajo en el futuro. Retírese, capitana Shinohara.

(Noa) -se pone firme y saluda a Shinobu- ¡Sí, comandante! -se gira y se marcha-

(Shinobu) -sola en el despacho- mmmhhh... el Ghost. Me gusta cómo suena. Ghost... bienvenido a tu nueva casa.

Todos estaban realmente contentos por la selección del Ghost. Aquel día se había confirmado oficialmente, y aquello despejó todas las posibles dudas o temores. En cuatro meses, la División de Vehículos Especiales, no sólo de Tokio... sino de todo Japón, tendrían un Labor nuevo. El que esta vez sí... sería el mejor del mundo.


	11. ¿Un viaje en familia?

**Capítulo 11. ¿Un viaje en familia? **

Marzo de 2008. Sábado. Está anocheciendo, y llueve a cántaros. Buena parte de Japón está afectado por un fuerte temporal de lluvias. Por una carretera de la prefectura de Nagano, un viejo pero perfectamente conservado _Volkswagen Golf GTI_ del '95 de color rojo circula por la carretera mojada y con los limpiaparabrisas a máxima velocidad. En el interior del coche... iban Miyazaki en el asiento del acompañante y Watanabe al volante. Iban vestidos con ropa muy informal y juvenil. Él con una camiseta negra estampada, unos pantalones tejanos agujereados y unas bambas. Ella, con una minifalda ajustada, una camiseta de tirantes también estampada, y colgantes y brazaletes. Los dos iban vestidos para salir de fiesta. Pero no iban... si no que más bien regresaban. Los dos regresaban de un concierto que debido al mal tiempo... y también al pésimo sonido, había sido un desastre. Watanabe está decepcionado y Miyazaki enfadada.

Dentro del coche, tenían la radio encendida donde ponen noticias. En un momento dado, Watanabe la apaga.

(Radio) Sobre el temporal de lluvia que afecta a la parte central de nuestro país, el frente frío de gran fuerza e intensidad proveniente del Pacífico, seguirá descargando con fuerza al menos hasta la próxima madrugada. El frente frío de fuertes e intensas precipitaciones se desplaza en éste preciso momento desde el sur de la isla principal de Honshu hacía el norte... -Watanabe apaga la radio-

(Miyazaki) Eh, ¿Que haces? Lo estaba escuchando.

(Watanabe) No creo que escuchar eso nos ayude en nada. No somos sordomudos. Ya vemos claramente que llueve a cántaros todo el día. Si hubiese sido por mi nos habríamos quedado en Nagano a pasar la noche. Pero la decisión ya está tomada, y ahora no puedo hacer otra cosa que seguir conduciendo hasta Tokio. Además... te recuerdo que has gritado a todo pulmón ante nuestros colegas "Juro que después de esta mierda de concierto regresaré a Tokio hoy mismo".

(Miyazaki) -echa un profundo suspiro- Está bien, está bien. Es culpa mía. Después de ese nefasto concierto de los Black Ichiwo estaba muy cabreada. Lo único que quería era largarme de allí enseguida. Pero si lo pienso bien también es culpa tuya, majo.

(Watanabe) Sí, ya lo se. Un amigo me regaló dos entradas para el concierto de los "Black Ichiwo" en Nagano y no se me ocurría con quien ir. Y cómo sabía que a ti también te molaba este grupo... te pedí que fuéramos los dos juntos al concierto. Si entonces hubiese sabido que precisamente el día del concierto haría este tiempo tan pésimo y encima el concierto ha sido horrible... Dios, ¿has visto cómo se ha puesto el batería del grupo, Kago?

(Miyazaki) Sí... calvo y con barriga cervecera. Ja. Y sólo tienen ¿cuanto? ¿Cinco años más que nosotros?

(Watanabe) No, seis. No se puede ir contra el paso del tiempo, Sakura. Era el grupo de j-pop de moda cuando íbamos al instituto, hace diez años. Ninguno de ellos son ya tipos jóvenes, molones y a la moda. Ahora son una panda de treintañeros casados y con hijos... bueno, menos el guitarra, Hokiura, que se ha divorciado por segunda vez.

(Miyazaki) Sí. Visto así... no me extraña que el concierto haya ido tan mal. Menudo desastre. ¿Que demonios pintábamos nosotros allí?

(Watanabe) ¿A que te refieres?

(Miyazaki) Quiero decir que qué hacían tantas mujeres con cerca de treinta años con niños y todo.

(Watanabe) Y no crees que será... porque nos falta poco para llegar a los 30?

(Miyazaki) Oh... si. Yo cumplí los 27 el noviembre del año pasado.

(Watanabe) Pues yo los cumplo el mes que viene. ¿Me regalarás algo bonito?

(Miyazaki) Ahora mismo estoy en números rojos, así que no te hagas ilusiones.

(Watanabe) ¬ ¬ Tacaña.

(Miyazaki) Oye... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo... personal? -preguntando con cara algo burlesca-

(Watanabe) El que.

(Miyazaki) ¿Cómo puedes conducir ésta chatarra vieja de coche?

(Watanabe) -se ríe entre dientes- Ja. ¿Que le pasa a mi coche? Pero si va de maravilla. Puede que tenga 13 años y más de 300.000 kilómetros. Pero va estupendo. Además... es un Volkswagen Golf GTI del 95. Es un coche... con caché.

(Miyazaki) ¿Con caché? Es una chatarra vieja que tiene agujeros en la tapicería de los asientos, las alfombrillas sucias y guarras de migas de comida y con... una cabeza de un muñeco de Hello Kitty en el pomo de la palanca de cambio.

(Watanabe) Eso lo puso un amigo mío una noche que salimos de fiesta. Pillamos un pedo...

(Miyazaki) Y encima... éste muñeco bailarín de Elvis Presley sobre el salpicadero. Dios, que cutre. Ya sólo falta la bailarina hawaiana.

(Watanabe) Está detrás, sobre la tapa del maletero. ¿No te has dado cuenta? A mi me molaba más que no un perro de esos que mueve la cabeza.

(Miyazaki) ¬ ¬ Dios... el coche cutre de un tipo cutre.

(Watanabe) Pero Sakura. Es un Golf GTI. Aunque sea viejo... es más que un coche. Es una pieza de coleccionista. Y es potente, tiene 150 caballos.

(Miyazaki) ¬ ¬ ¿Ah si? Los carritos de la compra del super de debajo de mi casa tienen más potencia que esto. Lo que en realidad quiero decir...

(Watanabe) Tienes miedo que por el temporal de lluvia mi coche nos deje tirados. Pues lo siento, guapa. Pero no nos dejará tirados, te lo prometo. Llevo conduciendo este coche desde que me saqué el carnet a los 20. Lo compré en un concesionario de coches de importación y era el más barato que tenían. Recuerdo que me costó... ¿Cuanto fue? ¡Ah, sí! Un millón de yenes.

(Miyazaki) Porque cuando lo compraste aun tenía pocos años. Pero ahora está más usado que la moto de un Hippy. Si bien en parte tienes razón en lo que dices. Es un Golf GTI de la tercera generación. Un coche alemán de carrocería hatchback con un motor de 1,8 litros sobrealimentado con un turbocompresor. El Golf es garantía de un coche fiable y duradero. Pero aun así... no deja de ser un coche viejo con un montón de kilómetros. ¿Estás completamente seguro que no nos dejará tirados?

(Watanabe) No mujer. Espero que no. A menos... que no nos encontremos un atasco y nos quedemos atrapados durante horas. Porque... bueno...

(Miyazaki) Bueno, que, eh.

(Watanabe) Los bajos de la carrocería se están oxidando.

(Miyazaki) ¿Lo ves? Mucho GTI y mucha ingeniería alemana. Pero cuando algo parece una chatarra vieja es porque lo es y punto.

(Watanabe) ¿Entonces por qué no hemos venido con tu propio coche?

(Miyazaki) ¿Que?

(Watanabe) Sí. Ese... ese Honda Civic deportivo. El Tipo R de 200 caballos que te compraste el año pasado y que tardarás no se cuantos años en pagar.

(Miyazaki) ¿Mi coche? Pues... lo he dejado en el taller oficial. Parece ser que que han descubierto un defecto de fábrica en el sistema de frenos y me llamaron del taller para revisarlo.

(Watanabe) Ah, ya, claro. Que casualidad, tenían que llamarlo a revisión justamente ahora. Pues si es así... todo depende de mi "chatarra vieja". ¿? ¿Que es eso de ahí delante?

(Miyazaki) Oh oh. ¿No será lo que me imagino que es?

(Watanabe) Un... un atasco? Mierda. ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

(Miyazaki) Si hubiésemos ido en mi coche, que lleva GPS, nos habríamos evitado cualquier atasco. Pero en esta reliquia de los hermanos Marx...

(Watanabe) Oye. Deja ya de burlarte de mi coche. Te he preguntado que qué hacemos.

(Miyazaki) -se pone la mano en la barbilla- Pues... déjame pensar... damos media vuelta, buscamos el acceso a la autopista A-86 que va directa a Tokio y ya está.

(Watanabe) Ja. Menudo genio el tuyo. Oye, guapa... ¿Cuanto dinero llevas encima?

(Miyazaki) ¿Que? Pues... creo que sólo 1000 yenes.

(Watanabe) Pues yo también. Si pagamos el peaje de la autopista ya no nos quedará para poner gasolina.

(Miyazaki) ¿Que? Oye... ¿Es que tu maldito Golf GTI no lleva el depósito lleno?

(Watanabe) Lo llené cuando salimos de Tokio esta mañana. Pensaba que un sólo depósito tendríamos para ir y volver. Pero estoy viendo el indicador de la gasolina y...

(Miyazaki) Ahora no me dirás que está vacío.

(Watanabe) No, un poco abajo de la mitad. Un poco justo, pero creo que tendremos suficiente gasolina para llegar a Tokio.

(Miyazaki) -echándose la mano a la cabeza- Oiggghh esto me pasa por hacerte caso. ¿? ¿Que demonios estás mirando? ¿Eh?

(Watanabe) Na... nada, mujer. Es que... con esa minifalda que te has puesto... Tienes unas piernas muy bonitas. Nunca me había fijado que tuvieses unos muslos tan...

(Miyazaki) -mirando a Watanabe con cara amenazante- Watanabe. Otro comentario de esos y te pego un guantazo que la cara te queda mas desfigurada que la de míster potato. ¿Me has entendido?

(Watanabe) ¬ ¬ Por eso no se te acerca ningún hombre. Eres demasiado estrecha y rencorosa. A este paso te quedarás soltera el resto de tus días.

(Miyazaki) Yo nunca he dicho que no quiera salir con hombres. Pero... quiero encontrar al hombre adecuado. No un imbécil descerebrado que prefiere ver un partido de béisbol antes que ir al teatro con su amada.

(Watanabe) Uyyyyy que exigente eres, Sakura.

(Miyazaki) Pues sí. ¿Algún problema?

(Watanabe) Si es por mi... no tendrías queja. Aunque te advierto que a mi me gusta el baloncesto.

(Miyazaki) Sí, ya lo he visto. Cuando hemos pasado por delante de esa tienda de deportes y has visto una camiseta de los Lakers con el nombre de Pau Gasol... te has lanzado de cabeza a comprarla. ¿Para qué?

(Watanabe) Ya te dije que soy un seguidor de los grandes equipos y jugadores de la NBA.

(Miyazaki) Y que tu manga favorito de toda la vida es Slam Dunk, sí, ya lo se.

(Watanabe) Y que jugué en el equipo de baloncesto del instituto. Y en tercero fui el capitán.

(Miyazaki) Aaahhhh... ¿Y se liga mucho?

(Watanabe) ¿Que?

(Miyazaki) Hombre... siempre se ha dicho que el capitán de los equipos de los institutos suelen ser tíos que además de buenos deportistas... están buenos.

(Watanabe) Bueno... en parte si. No lo voy a negar. Lo malo es que teniendo a Iruma cómo rival...

(Miyazaki) ¿Quien era ese Iruma?

(Watanabe) El capitán del equipo de Judo. Era... el tío bueno del instituto por excelencia. La mitad de las chicas estaban colgadas por él. ¿Pero Sabes? Años después, cuando terminé en la universidad... me lo encontré una noche que salí de fiesta con mis colegas. ja ja ja ja.

(Miyazaki) ¿De que te ríes?

(Watanabe) Nada. Iba con su novio.

(Miyazaki) ¿? ¿Que? ¿Su... su novio? No me digas que...

(Watanabe) Sí. ¡Se había vuelto gay! ¡Que cosas, eh! Ja ja ja ja.

(Miyazaki) Bueno... es algo que pasa mucho en los equipos deportivos. Cuando estáis en los vestuarios, desnudos, y os veis los unos a los otros...

(Watanabe) Que estás insinuando!? ¡Yo no soy de esos!

(Miyazaki) ¿Entonces por qué desde que aquella chica te dejó no has vuelto a tener novia, eh?

(Watanabe) -se pone serio- Pues... pues... porque... porque yo...

(Miyazaki) Eh, mira ahí delante.

(Watanabe) ¿Que pasa?

(Miyazaki) En el andén. Hay un coche parado con las luces de posición. Parece que han tenido una avería.

(Watanabe) Lo que nos faltaba. Así aun llegaremos más tarde a Tokio.

(Miyazaki) Somos policías, ¿recuerdas? Nuestra obligación es siempre servir a los ciudadanos. Así que ya te estás parando.

(Watanabe) Sí, sí, entendido.

Watanabe detiene su Golf al lado de un coche familiar blanco, un _Nissan Wingroad_ nuevo que había parado en el andén de la carretera con las luces de posición. Había sufrido un reventón en una rueda. Al lado del coche, en medio de la intensa lluvia, un tipo enorme con un chaleco reflectante amarillo haciendo señales con los brazos para que alguien se pare a ayudar. Miyazaki baja la ventanilla del coche... y se queda pasmada, al igual que el hombre del chaleco reflectante, quien, que casualidad... es Hiromi. Dentro del Nissan, estaban Takeo y su hijo, Kozue.

(Miyazaki) -totalmente pasmada- O _ o ¡Teniente Yamazaki!

(Hiromi) ¡Oh! ¡Oficial Miyazaki! ¡Watanabe! ¿Que hacéis aquí? ¡Menuda casualidad!

(Miyazaki) Ja ja ja ja. Sí, menuda casualidad. Nosotros venimos de un concierto en Nagano. Estamos de regreso a Tokio. ¿Que os ha pasado?

(Hiromi) Puedes verlo tú misma, Miyazaki. Se me ha reventado una rueda. Y con éste tiempo... cambiarla se me hace muy difícil.

(Miyazaki) ¿Quieres que te eche una mano?

(Hiromi) ¡No, por favor! ¡Te mojarás!

(Miyazaki) Eso no importa.

(Watanabe) ¿Que no importa? ¿Vestida con esa minifalda tan corta y esa camiseta de tirantes? Te mojarás cómo un pato y pillarás un catarro del copón.

(Miyazaki) Ya, pero...

(Hiromi) He intentado llamar a los del seguro, pero justamente aquí, en medio de esta zona montañosa, no hay cobertura. Pero tampoco quiero quedarme toda la noche aquí, en medio de la nada. Y más con mi hijo.

(Miyazaki) O sea, que la grúa no puede venir a recogeros.

(Hiromi) Si pudiese ir a otra parte donde haya cobertura y así llamarles para que nos recogieran...

(Watanabe) ¿A estás horas... y en un sábado? Será un poco difícil.

(Miyazaki) Sí... ya son las diez y media de la noche. ¡Ya se! ¿Por qué no os venís con nosotros... y pasamos la noche en un motel de carretera?

(Watanabe) Que poca memoria tienes. Sólo llevamos 2000 yenes encima.

(Hiromi) No os preocupéis. Nosotros llevamos dinero. Ya pagaremos nosotros, y cuando puedas, me lo devuelves. ¿De acuerdo?

(Miyazaki) Bien. Pues decidido. Ya puedes decirle a la capitana y al peque que se vengan con nosotros. Éste viejo Volkswagen es apestoso y sucio. Pero por lo menos funciona. De momento.

(Watanabe) ¡Quieres dejar ya de burlarte de mi coche! Vamos, Hiromi, que estás mojado de pies a cabeza. ¡Date prisa!

(Hiromi) -se asoma dentro de su coche- Cariño, mira quien me he encontrado.

(Takeo) ¿? ¡Vaya! Menuda casualidad. Los oficiales Watanabe y Miyazaki de la segunda sección. ¿Nos vamos con ellos?

(Hiromi) Iremos a pasar la noche en un hostal con ellos. Es muy tarde, y con estas lluvias tan fuertes conducir se vuelve un poco peligroso. Así que... mejor pasamos la noche en algún sitio y regresamos mañana por la mañana.

(Kozue) Papá. ¿Nos vamos en ese coche rojo?

(Takeo) Sí, hijo. Anda, deprisa, o te mojarás.

Los tres se meten con prisas en los asientos traseros del Golf y se marchan de allí, dejando el Nissan Wingroad abandonado en la cuneta de la carretera.

(Takeo) Cariño, ¿estás seguro que hacemos bien dejando el coche allí abandonado?

(Hiromi) Cuando mi móvil vuelva a tener cobertura llamaré a los del seguro para que vengan a recogerlo. No te preocupes.

(Takeo) De acuerdo. Si tú lo dices. Por cierto, oficiales. ¿Que hacéis por aquí?

(Watanabe) Nada del otro mundo. Estamos de regreso a Tokio después de asistir un desastre de concierto. Hoy hace día de quedarse en casa jugando con la Playstation.

(Miyazaki) ¬ ¬ Eres cómo un crío. ¿Aun juegas con videoconsolas?

(Watanabe) Sí. Que pasa.

(Miyazaki) Nada. Ooohhh. ¿Es su hijo, teniente?

(Hiromi) Sí. Kozue. ¿No dices hola a esta señorita tan amable?

(Kozue) Ho... hola.

(Yamazaki) Hola, pequeñín. Trabajo con tu papá, ¿sabes?

(Kozue) ¿Ah si? ¿También trabajás en los Patlabors?

(Yamazaki) Sí. Y no sólo eso. También los piloto. Igual que él.

(Watanabe) Sí.

(Kozue) ¡Ala! ¡Que guay!

(Takeo) -sonriendo y acariciando la cabeza a su hijo- ¿Te lo has pasado bien, Kozue?

(Kozue) -haciendo que sí con la cabeza- No sabía que... que en la montaña había todos esos animales. Ha sido muy guay.

(Takeo) Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado. Otro fin de semana papá y mamá te volverán a llevar al bosque. -Kozue, con cara de sueño, echa un gran bostezo- oohhh ¿Tienes sueño, mi amor?

(Kozue) Tengo hambre. ¿No paramos para comer, mamá?

(Takeo) Te dije que tendríamos que habernos llevado más comida.

(Hiromi) Sí, lo se. Pero pensé que llevando dinero encima, podríamos parar en algún sitio y comer algo.

(Takeo) ¡Ay, si, es verdad! ¡Cómo he podido tener ese despiste! -mirando en su bolsa y en todos los bolsillos- ¿? ¿Que? Oh...no... no puede ser.

(Hiromi) ¿Ocurre algo?

(Takeo) Maldita sea. Cariño. Me... me he dejado la cartera en el coche.

(Hiromi) ¿Queeeeee?

(Miyazaki) Ay madre. Lo que nos faltaba. Watanabe... tendrás que dar media vuelta y regresar para atrás.

(Watanabe) Pues... no se si podré.

(Miyazaki) ¿Que? ¿Por qué no? No me asustes, hombre.

(Watanabe) Es que... ya no me acuerdo por que carretera hemos venido.

(Miyazaki) -Se queda pasmada y se cabrea con Watanabe-¿Queeeeeee? ¡Tú eres imbécil o que!

(Watanabe) Es de noche, y está lloviendo a cántaros. Ni siquiera puedo ver bien los indicadores.

(Miyazaki) No... no puede ser. ¿Me estás diciendo que nos hemos perdido?

(Watanabe) Pues... sí.

(Hiromi) ¿Pero cómo te has podido perder? ¿Y ahora por qué te detienes?

(Watanabe) -se apoya sobre el volante con cara de cansancio- Llevo cinco horas conduciendo sin parar. Estoy cansado. No tengo fuerzas para seguir conduciendo hasta Tokio dos o incluso tres horas más. Además... ¿Y si nos encontramos un atasco en los accesos a Tokio? Allí si que podríamos quedarnos sin gasolina.

(Takeo) Si quieres puedo conducir yo. A mi no me importaría.

(Miyazaki) No, capitana. Ni hablar. Aquí la conductora experimentada soy yo.

(Watanabe) Ni hablar del peluquín a las dos.

(Miyazaki) ¿Que?

(Watanabe) Éste coche es viejo y delicado. Sólo yo se cómo tratarlo. No quiero que otro me lo coja y lo rompa.

(Miyazaki) -se echa la mano a la cara y echa un hondo suspiro- Hay que ver que raritos sois los hombres. Pues dime entonces que hacemos ahora, majo.

(Watanabe) Busquemos un alojamiento.

(Miyazaki) Oiggghh realmente eres idiota. ¡Sólo tenemos 2000 yenes! ¡Y somos cinco personas! ¿En que hostal o motel encontrarás alojamiento para cinco por sólo 2000 yenes?

(Hiromi) Si pudiésemos llegar hasta el pueblo más cercano y sacar dinero en algún cajero...

(Takeo) Me temo que tampoco podremos, Hiromi.

(Hiromi) Oh, ya. Las tarjetas de crédito también están en la cartera. ¿Y vosotros?

(Miyazaki) Estamos a final de mes. Así que ahora mismo estoy pelada.

(Watanabe) Yo también.

(Hiromi) Maldita sea. ¿Pero que podemos hacer?

(Kozue) ¡Tengo hambre, papá, mamá! ¿Que hay para comer?

(Takeo) Oh, no te preocupes, cariño. ¡Hiromi, haz algo!

(Hiromi) Pero que quieres que haga. El móvil sigue sin cobertura.

(Watanabe) Os lo vuelvo a repetir. Busquemos un alojamiento.

(Miyazaki) Tú eres tonto o que.

(Watanabe) Escúchame hasta el final, tontaina. Busquemos un alojamiento... gratuito.

(Miyazaki) ¿Que? ¿Un alojamiento gratuito? ¿Eso existe?

(Hiromi) ¡Claro! ¡Un templo! Allí nos darán alojamiento toda la noche sin cobrarnos nada. No es ningún lujo, pero al menos podremos pasar la noche.

(Watanabe) ¿Y si... nos alojamos en una casa abandonada?

(Takeo) ¿Que? -poniéndose miedosa- No no no no creo que sea buena idea.

(Watanabe) ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

(Hiromi) A a a mi tampoco me gusta la idea.

(Miyazaki) -en voz baja a Watanabe- Ya sabes que tanto Hiromi cómo Takeo... son bastante miedicas con esta clase de cosas.

(Watanabe) Ah, ya. Bueno, pues entonces decidido. Tengo entendido que en esta misma región hay bastantes templos... pero también casas abandonadas. Se construyeron durante la burbuja inmobiliaria de los ochenta. Ahora muchas de ellas están abandonadas o han sido vendidas. Si fuese así...

(Miyazaki) ¿Y por qué no en un templo?

(Watanabe) Es que a mi esos sitios... no se... me dan mal rollo. Con un Buda dorado ahí... mirándote todo el rato.

(Miyazaki) ¿Es que no eres budista?

(Watanabe) Mira... ahora no es momento de discutir sobre religión. Busquemos un alojamiento para pasar la noche... y mañana por la mañana solucionamos todo el cotarro. ¿Entendido?

(Hiromi) Estoy de acuerdo. Es lo mejor que podemos hacer.

(Watanabe) A propósito. En la guantera tengo un par de chocolatinas. Dáselas a Kozue.

(Miyazaki) -saca las chocolatinas de la guantera y se las da al pequeño- Toma, para ti. ¿Te gusta el chocolate?

(Kozue) ¡Sí, mucho! ¡Gracias, señorita!

(Takeo) No me gusta que Kozue coma chocolate a estas horas de la noche.

(Hiromi) A mi tampoco. Pero es lo único que podemos darle ahora mismo. Por una noche no pasa nada, mujer.

(Takeo) Está bien.

(Watanabe) Pues entonces... pongámonos en marcha de nuevo.

(Miyazaki) Venga, pisa el acelerador y salgamos de aquí.

Watanabe vuelve a poner en marcha su coche y a seguir con la ruta hacía no se sabe donde. Avanzan unos pocos kilómetros. Eran casi las once de la noche, todo estaba oscuro, sólo iluminado con los faros del coche. Y la lluvia se hacía cada vez más persistente. En un momento dado, Watanabe detiene su coche.

(Miyazaki) ¿Y ahora por qué te paras?

(Watanabe) Creo que yendo por la carretera no encontraremos nada. Lo que estamos buscando está en medio de la montaña. Enfrente mismo tenemos una pista forestal. ¿Y si nos metemos?

(Hiromi) No creo que sea buena idea.

(Takeo) Creo que Watanabe tiene algo de razón en sus razonamientos. Buscando por la carretera difícilmente encontraremos un templo.

(Miyazaki) Ya, pero... ¿Quieres meterte por ahí en esta chatarra vieja?

(Takeo) Que pesadita eres. ¡Mi coche va de maravilla! ¡Sujetáos! -pega acelerón y se meten en la pista forestal. Dentro del coche, todos botaban cómo muñecas de trapo por los baches-

(Kozue) ¡Ja ja ja ja ja! ¡Que guay! ¡Cómo mola!

(Hiromi) ¿No no no crees que vas un poco deprisa, Watanabe?

(Watanabe) ¡Éste coche es alemán! ¡Aguanta lo que sea!

(Miyazaki) ¡No lo dice por el coche, si no por nuestras crismas! ¡Nos la vamos a dar!

(Watanabe) ¡Cállate ya! ¿? ¡Ahí hay algo!

Entonces, Watanabe frena en seco. Acababan de toparse con una casa bastante grande. Más que casa era una especie de chalet. Estaba ahí, en medio de la montaña, solitaria y a oscuras. Aunque más bien... tenía un aspecto fantasmagórico y oscuro. Daba bastante miedo.

(Watanabe) ja... ja ja ja ja... lo sabía. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Es una casa abandonada! ¡Seguro!

(Takeo) -algo miedosa- E e e eso no lo sabemos. Seguramente hay gente dentro.

(Miyazaki) Pues ahora que lo dices... la plaza de garaje que hay al lado está abierta y completamente vacía. La casa está a oscuras.

(Watanabe) Voy a entrar.

(Miyazaki) ¿Que?

(Watanabe) Alguien tiene que tocar el timbre a ver si hay alguien.

(Miyazaki) Ya, pero...

(Hiromi) -miedoso- si, que vaya Watanabe.

(Miyazaki) Ya lo has oído. Mayoría absoluta. Ve a ver.

(Watanabe) -apaga el motor del coche y levanta el freno de mano- Bien. Quedaos aquí y no os mováis. Voy a ver si hay alguien o no en esa casa. -se baja del coche y se va corriendo hacia la entrada. Toca el timbre... pero no funciona. Pone una mano sobre la puerta... y estaba abierta. Se mete dentro de la casa-

(Miyazaki) ¿Sabéis? Esto me recuerda y mucho... a una película que vi el otro día.

(Hiromi) ¿Una película?

(Miyazaki) Sí. La típica película de terror americana para adolescentes. Iba de un grupo de amigos que se fueron de viaje en el coche de un amigo. Pierden el dinero y se quedan sin gasolina en medio de un bosque de Dakota del Norte. Se encuentran una casa abandonada en medio del bosque... y deciden pasar allí la noche. -Hiromi y Takeo tragan saliva y se ponen aun más miedosos. Miyazaki pone voz amenazante y de terror- Y a lo largo de la noche... descubren... que no están solos en la casa. Que algo o alguien... los va matando uno a uno de una forma terrorífica. -entonces... hay un relámpago... y el fogonazo ilumina una silueta de un hombre frente al coche. Hiromi y Takeo se abrazan y echan un grito de terror... al pasar el fogonazo ven que es Watanabe-

(Watanabe) ¿Que os pasa? ¿Por qué gritáis?

(Miyazaki) Hay que ver lo miedicas que son eh, teniente, capitana.

(Takeo) ¡No no no no es verdad! ¡Sólo hemos tenido un pequeño susto!

(Miyazaki) ¿Que has encontrado ahí dentro?

(Watanabe) Ya tenemos donde pasar la noche. La casa está abandonada. No hay corriente. Pero está totalmente amueblada. En las habitaciones hay camas con sábanas y todo. Así que ya tenemos donde pasar la noche.

(Miyazaki) ¡Estupendo!

(Watanabe) Venga, bajaros del coche y entremos.

Todos se bajan del coche y se meten en el comedor de la casa, en la planta baja. Watanabe ya había encendido un par de velas que había encontrado en la cocina.

(Hiromi) ¿No hay luz?

(Watanabe) No. El contador está precintado y bloqueado. Parece que esta casa lleva unos cuantos años abandonada. Por suerte hay unas cuantas velas.

(Takeo) -con Kozue dormido a sus brazos- Cariño. ¿Puedes acostar a Kozue en una de las camas? El pobre está muy cansado, se ha quedado completamente dormido.

(Hiromi) Sí, dámelo. Watanabe. ¿Me acompañas hasta las habitaciones?

(Watanabe) Sí. Es por aquí. -él y Hiromi suben al piso de arriba-

(Miyazaki) Echaré un vistazo a la cocina, a ver si encuentro algo para comer.

(Takeo) -miedosa y espantada- O _ o Oye. No... ¡No me dejes sola! ¡Voy contigo!

(Miyazaki) Capitana. Pero si estoy en la habitación de al lado. No pasa nada.

(Takeo) -haciendo sonrisa forzada- je je je. Sí, claro. Pero en que tonterías estoy pensando.

(Miyazaki) -abre uno de los armarios- ¡Aaaahhh!

(Takeo) ¿Que que que que ocurre?

(Miyazaki) ¡Hay comida! ¡Un montón de latas!

(Takeo) Mira la fecha de caducidad. Pueden estar caducadas.

(Miyazaki) Pues... no. Todas caducan... en el 2010. ¡Aun están buenas! ¡Ya tenemos para cenar!

(Watanabe) -desde el salón- ¡Miyazaki! ¡Takeo! ¡Venid!

(Takeo) ¿Que pasa? -ella y Miyazaki van a ver-

(Hiromi) Mirad esto. Es un minibar. Está repleto de botellas de toda clase de licores.

(Watanabe) Vaya vaya. Whisky, Vodka, Sake, Ginebra, Champán, Vino... ¡Hay de todo! ¡Podemos pillar un pedo de la ostia!

(Takeo) ¿Que?

(Miyazaki) Será una broma, Wataru.

(Watanabe) ¡Pues claro que es una broma! Desde luego... que poco sentido del humor tienes, mujer.

(Hiromi) ¿Que habéis encontrado vosotras?

(Takeo) En el armario de la cocina hay un montón de latas de comida que aun están buenas.

(Watanabe) ¡Genial! ¡Tenemos algo para cenar! ¡Me muero de hambre!

(Hiromi) Pero... ¿Con que lo cocinaremos? No hay luz ni gas. ¿Cómo lo vamos a calentar?

(Miyazaki) Es comida de lata ya preparada. Nos la podemos comer tal cual. No pasa nada.

(Hiromi) Oh, sí, claro.

(Takeo) ¿Ya has acostado a Kozue?

(Hiromi) Sí, claro. ¿Cenamos?

(Watanabe) ¡Dejaos de charla y cenemos! ¡Estoy hambriento!

Todos se ponen en el salón. Se sientan en el sofá viejo y polvoriento. Se ponen a comer la comida de aquellas latas... y a beber de aquellas botellas del mini bar. Un rato después, con la barriga llena... y en aquella casa en medio de la montaña, a oscuras, iluminada con la luz de unas pocas velas en su interior... y a fuera lloviendo y con truenos y relámpagos... Watanabe y Miyazaki se ponen a contar historias de miedo. Quizás para gastarles una broma a Hiromi y Takeo, sabiendo que esos dos son muy miedicas y esa clase de historias les causan terror.

(Miyazaki) -con cara muy seria y voz amenazante- Ésta es una historia que hace muchos años que circula en mi ciudad natal. En Kyoto. La historia... del niño sin ojos.

(Hiromi y Takeo) -muy asustados y tragando saliva- ¿De de de de de del niño sin ojos?

(Watanabe) Oohhh que flipe.

(Miyazaki) Todo se remonta a los años de la guerra. Un mal día... una de las fábricas de armas de la ciudad fue bombardeada por los americanos. La fábrica había sido evacuada a tiempo. Pero descubrieron... que alguien se había quedado allí. Una mujer con un hijo de 5 años, en el pánico del momento, se descuidó a su hijo en la fábrica. Éste se había quedado allí solo, abandonado... hasta que los B-29 soltaron sus bombas y la fábrica quedó completamente arrasada.

(Watanabe) ¿Y que pasó después? ¡Vamos, continúa! -exclama muy expectante-

(Miyazaki) No me interrumpas, maleducado. -vuelve a poner voz amenazante- Cómo iba diciendo... La mujer supo que su hijo había muerto en la fábrica. Pero jamás encontraron el cuerpo del niño. Años después de la guerra... en los años 60... donde había esa misma fábrica habían construido una escuela de secundaria... que es la misma donde fui yo.

(Watanabe) Ya entiendo. Y esa leyenda urbana de tu escuela te la contaron a ti.

(Miyazaki) ¿Quieres hacer el favor de no interrumpirme más, por favor?

(Watanabe) Vale, vale, no te cabrees. Continúa.

(Takeo) No no no no podemos dejarlo ya?

(Hiromi) S s s sí. E e e es muy tarde.

(Watanabe) Ni hablar. Es el lugar y el momento perfecto para escuchar historias de miedo. Continúa, Sakura.

(Miyazaki) Esto ocurrió... en 1965. Un día que hacía el mismo tiempo que hoy. Una pareja de estudiantes se había quedado a solas en el instituto. Eran un chico y una chica de tercero de secundaria... y salían juntos. Aquella semana, casualmente, a los dos les tocaba hacer el servicio en la escuela. Hacía el mismo tiempo que ahora, y ya había anochecido. El edificio era nuevo, hacía pocos años que lo habían construido. Cuando terminaron sus tareas... los dos se quedaron a solas en el gimnasio... y se pusieron a besarse, cómo pareja de novios que eran. Pero de repente... -el matrimonio Yamazaki traga saliva y se pone aun más miedoso- Empezaron a oír unas risas. Eran las risas de un niño. Se oían claramente... pero la pareja no sabían de donde venían. Él entonces se levantó y le dijo a la chica "Debe ser un niño que se ha colado y estará en el almacén de material jugando con las pelotas". Así que se levantó y salió del gimnasio, dejando a la chica sola. Entonces... pasó algo. La chica se giró... y se encontró un niño. Un niño de unos cinco años. Con la cabeza rapada. Iba vestido con ropa muy antigua... cómo de los años de la guerra. El niño estaba de espaldas. Ella le preguntó amablemente al niño "¿Eres tú el niño que se ha colado?" Y entonces... el niño gritó "¡Bum bum!". La chica se quedó muy extrañada ante aquella respuesta. Le volvió a preguntar lo mismo... y la respuesta volvió a ser la misma. ¡Bum bum! Hasta que la chica se enfadó, y le dijo "¡Eres un niño muy maleducado! ¡Mírame cuando te hablan los mayores!" Entonces, el niño dice... "los aviones".

(Watanabe) -escuchando entusiasmado y muy atentamente- Oooohhhh alucinante.

(Miyazaki) La chica le pregunta "¿Que aviones?" Y entonces... el niño le responde "los aviones me han matado con sus bum bum". La chica se quedó completamente descolocada ante esta respuesta. Le preguntó quien era... y entonces... -Hiromi y Takeo ya estaban aterrorizados de verdad- el niño giró su cabeza... y... la cara del niño estaba completamente desfigurada y aplastada... y los concavidades de los ojos... ¡vacías! ¡No tenía ojos! El niño volvió a gritar con una voz terrorífica "¡Bum bum!" La chica se aterrorizó y echó un fuerte grito de terror, poniéndose las manos en la cara. Su novio vino enseguida corriendo a socorrerla. Él le preguntó "¿Que ha pasado?", y ella le respondió "¡El niño! ¡El niño! ¡Saca a éste niño horrible de aquí!". "¿Que niño?" le preguntó él. Entonces... ella se quitó las manos de la cara... y el niño ya no estaba. Se había esfumado. Es entonces cuando se dio cuenta... de que aquel niño... ¡Era un fantasma! -se produce un relámpago... y Hiromi y Takeo se abrazan y gritan de terror-

(Watanabe) Que pasada. ¿Y dices que esto pasó en la misma escuela de secundaria a la que fuiste tú?

(Miyazaki) ¡Sí! ¡Me lo contó mi padre cuando era pequeña! ¡Aquella noche no pude dormir! Y... no se si es verdad o no. Pero más de una vez... cuando estaba en el gimnasio del instituto, sentía un escalofrío extraño. Cómo... cómo si hubiese una presencia extraña...

(Takeo) ¡Basta, basta, basta! ¡No puedo más! ¿Queréis dejarlo ya de una vez?

(Miyazaki) ¿? ¿Que le pasa, capitana? ¿No le gustan las historias de miedo?

(Takeo) ¡No! ¡No las soporto, me dan mucho miedo!

(Watanabe) De eso se trata, capitana. Ha sido una historia bastante buena, Miyazaki. Pero la mía es mejor. Me la contó Richardson hace algún tiempo. Es una historia espeluznante que ocurrió en España hace unos 40 años.

(Hiromi) -bajando la cabeza y resignándose- Ohhh mas historias de miedo no, por favor.

(Miyazaki) sssshhh silencio, que suena muy interesante. Sigue, Watanabe.

(Watanabe) Todo pasó en la región de Galicia, en el noroeste de España. Una región lluviosa, muy religiosa... y mágica. Siglos atrás, en la edad media, esa zona estuvo repleta de brujas que practicaban sus hechizos con toda impunidad. Pero esta historia... ocurrió en la época contemporánea. En pleno siglo XX, hacía 1970. Todo pasó en medio de una vieja vía de tren abandonada que atravesaba un bosque completamente nublado. Dos maquinistas conducían la locomotora de un convoy de mercancías que iba desde la ciudad de Vigo hacía la capital, Madrid. Mientras iban circulando normalmente, les comunicaron por la radio que en la vía principal se había producido una avería... y que tendrían que coger un desvío que no se usaba desde el fin de la guerra civil española, en 1939.

(Miyazaki) Guau, que pasada. Sigue, sigue.

(Hiromi) -abrazado a Takeo y cagado de miedo- ¿No no no no es muy larga la historia, verdad?

(Watanabe) Cogieron aquella vieja vía por la que no circulaba ningún tren desde hacía más de 30 años. Tuvieron que reducir la velocidad debido a una espesa niebla que apareció de repente, cómo de la nada. Estaban en medio de un bosque frondoso. Entonces... los dos hombres, en plena madrugada y medio dormidos... empezaron a escuchar algo extraño por la radio. Los maquinistas no le daban importancia, creyeron que eran las típicas interferencias que se producían de vez en cuando. Pero lo que parecían unas interferencias... empezaron a sonar alto y claro. Era una risa. La risa de un chaval muy joven. Cómo de un niño de unos 12 años. Pero era una risa que sonaba cruel y terrorífica. Entonces aquella voz... una voz desgarrada y aterradora, que sonaba por la radio, dijo mientras se reía cruelmente, "moriréis todos. Todos." Los dos maquinistas se quedaron mirando espantados. Giraron el dial de la radio para cambiar de frecuencia. Pero la voz se seguía escuchando. Entonces... uno de ellos vio algo a lo lejos, en la vía del tren. Quieto. Inmóvil. No se distinguía bien por la niebla. A medida que la locomotora se acercaba y aquella figura se iluminaba por las luces de la locomotora diésel... vieron que era un niño. Un niño de unos doce años. Y que además... parecía salido de otra época. Iba... iba vestido con ropa muy y muy antigua, cómo del siglo pasado. Con una boina en la cabeza y unas chanclas en los pies. Era la típica ropa de campesino gallego que ya no usaba nadie. Se acercaban más... y el niño estaba sonriente, sin moverse lo más mínimo. Los maquinistas, absortos por aquella fantasmagórica visión, no se dieron cuenta de frenar. Y cuando se dieron cuenta que tenían que frenar, y frenaron... ya era demasiado tarde.

(Miyazaki) Entonces... ¿Atropellaron al niño? Dios. Debió quedar completamente aplastado.

(Takeo) Os lo pido por favor. ¿Por qué no acabáis con esto de una vez?

(Watanabe) La parte más terrorífica viene ahora. Los dos maquinistas, creyeron que habían acabo de atropellar aquel niño. Las interferencias y aquella terrorífica voz que sonaba en la radio, se cortaron de golpe. Cogieron la radio para comunicar lo sucedido inmediatamente a la central de ferrocarriles. Y también llamaron a la Policía. Pero... de nuevo... la radio dejó de funcionar. La terrorífica voz de aquel niño se volvía a oír, repitiendo una y otra vez mientras se reía cruelmente "moriréis todos. Todos." Entonces... -Hiromi y Takeo se ponen aun más miedosos- uno de los hombres se puso a gritar de terror... y el otro le siguió... al ver algo absolutamente terrorífico.

(Miyazaki) -completamente sobrecogida- ¿Que que que es lo que vio? ¡Dilo!

(Watanabe) Por una de las ventanillas de la cabina de la locomotora diésel... se asomó y se amorró al cristal de la ventanilla, llenándola de sangre... el niño. La cabeza del niño... completamente aplastada y deforme. Totalmente cubierta de sangre y con un ojo salido... y el cráneo roto, con pedazos de cerebro incluso saliendo. Pero... riendo. Riendo cruelmente y con una voz desgarrada y terrorífica. Sin parar de decir una y otra vez "¡Moriréis todos! ¡Todos!". -se produce un relámpago. Hiromi echa un grito de terror y Takeo se desmaya-

(Hiromi) Takeo. ¡Takeo, despierta!

(Miyazaki) Va, déjala dormir, Hiromi. Será mejor para ella.

(Watanabe) Pero la historia aun sigue.

(Miyazaki) ¿Que? ¿Aun hay más?

(Watanabe) No se sabe si esto es leyenda o es verdad. Pero... se dice que después de éste incidente, la Policía abrió una investigación sobre lo sucedido. El inspector que llevaba el caso... quiso interrogar a los hombres que habían atropellado aquel niño. Pero no pudo sacar absolutamente nada.

(Miyazaki) Ooohh ¿Por qué?

(Watanabe) Los dos hombres de la locomotora... acabaron en un manicomio. Completamente locos. En estado casi vegetal.

(Hiromi) ¿Te te te te lo estás inventando, verdad, Watanabe? ¿A que sí? -muy espantado-

(Watanabe) Teniente, ya le he dicho que ésta historia me la contó Richardson. Total... que después, quiso investigar al niño en cuestión. Éste... al descubrirse que no tenía familia ni nadie le había reclamado... fue enterrado en un nicho sin nombre, en un cementerio de Lugo, una ciudad de Galicia. El hombre, visitó la tumba, y cuando se puso delante... tuvo una sensación muy y muy extraña. Un fuerte escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Entonces... sintió un impulso.

(Miyazaki) Vaya. ¿Y que hizo?

(Watanabe) Regresó a su coche... y cogió un magnetófono portátil de los de la época. Lo puso encima de la tumba del niño. Le dio al botón de grabar y la dejo allí lo que duraba la cinta, una hora. El hombre no se atrevió a quedarse allí esperando la hora. Regresó a su coche. Se fumó unos cuantos cigarrillos. Y cuando la hora pasó... regresó a la tumba y recogió la grabadora. Después... se marcho de allí lo más rápido que pudo para no regresar jamás.

(Miyazaki) No me extraña. Yo hubiese hecho lo mismo.

(Watanabe) Entonces, de noche... cuando estaba en su casa, y procurando que su mujer y sus hijos no le vieran... conectó unos auriculares al magnetófono para escuchar lo que se había grabado. Y resultó...

(Miyazaki) Que... ¿Que pasó?

(Watanabe) A penas escuchó un minuto de la cinta. Lo que oyó era tan terrorífico y escalofriante... que no se atrevió a escuchar más. Sacó la cinta del magnetófono... y la destruyó inmediatamente. La quemó. Y esta... es la historia de la leyenda gallega del niño de la vía. ¿Os ha gustado?

(Miyazaki) Lo admito. Tu historia ha sido claramente mejor que la mía. ¿? Hiromi, estás bien?

(Hiromi) -con las manos en las orejas y los ojos cerrados- ¿? ¿Que? ¿Ya ya ya ya habéis terminado?

(Watanabe) Sí. ¿Te ha gustado mi historia?

(Hiromi) ¿Que? Pues... sí... muy... muy interesante. De verdad. Ji ji ji. -intentando disimular-

Entonces... le suena el móvil de Watanabe.

(Watanabe) ¿Eh? ¡Vaya! ¡Por fin! ¡Hay cobertura!

(Miyazaki) ¿Quien te llama a estas horas?

(Watanabe) ¿Un sábado a medianoche? Sólo puede ser Bado. -se pone... y efectivamente es Bado- ¿Diga?

(Bado) -en una discoteca de Shibuya. Debido al ruido tiene que hablar gritando- Watanabe!? ¡Soy Bado! Donde estás!?

(Watanabe) Eh!? ¡Te oigo fatal! Donde demonios estás!?

(Bado) Que!?

(Watanabe) ¡Que donde demonios estás!

(Bado) ¡Ah! ¡En Shibuya! Cómo ha ido ese concierto!?

(Watanabe) ¡Fatal! ¡Ha sido una mierda, de verdad! ¡Tendría que haberme quedado en Tokio!

(Bado) ¡Ja! ¡Te dije que quedaras conmigo! Y sabes por qué!?

(Watanabe) Por qué!?

(Bado) ¡He ligado, tío! ¡Dos morenazas con un par de peras enormes! ¡Las tengo en el bote! ¡Creo que esta noche...

(Watanabe) Que te has ligado dos morenazas!? Cómo!?

(Bado) Cómo que cómo!? ¡Cuando Bado sale a cazar presas ninguna se me escapa, chaval! ¡Ésta noche me voy a poner las botas!

(Watanabe) ¡Oye! ¡No te precipites! ¡Y si es verdad, acuérdate de tomar precauciones!

(Bado) ¡No te preocupes, hombre! ¡Es una lástima que no hayas salido de fiesta conmigo esta noche!

(Watanabe) ¡Sí, sí! ¡Ya noto que vas completamente palote!

(Bado) Palote!? ¡Tú no las ves! ¡Tienen una delantera y un trasero... ¡Madre mía, estoy tan salido que no me encuentro ni la mano!

(Watanabe) ¡Pues disimúlalo! ¡A las mujeres no les gusta que te comportes cómo un cerdo asqueroso antes de llevártelas al catre! ¡Tienes que tratarlas cómo una reina! ¡Tenerlas en una nube de algodón! Me entiendes!?

(Bado) Que!?

(Watanabe) Me oyes o no!?

(Bado) ¡Oye, te oigo fatal! ¡Las chicas me reclaman! ¡Tengo que colgar! ¡El lunes te lo contaré todo con pelos y señales, te lo prometo! ¡Adiós! -cuelga-

(Watanabe) Caray con Bado. Éste si que tiene suerte.

(Miyazaki) ¿Era Bado? ¿Por qué caray gritabas cómo si hablaras con un abuelo con sordera?

(Watanabe) Estaba en una discoteca. El muy mamoncete sólo me ha llamado para decirme que se ha ligado a un par de morenazas. Y que esta noche... seguro que se lo monta con ellas. ¡Que suerte tienen algunos!

(Miyazaki) ¬ ¬ Los hombres sois todos unos guarros. Siempre pensando en lo mismo.

(Watanabe) Mira... lo único que se es que estamos en el culo del mundo. Aislados y a oscuras. Pero sigue siendo un sábado por la noche... ¡y aun somos jóvenes! Así que... ¡A beber!

(Miyazaki) ¿Que?

(Watanabe) ¿Quieres beber conmigo, sí o no?

(Miyazaki) Pues... sí, de acuerdo. Yo también tengo ganas de beber un poco.

(Watanabe) ¿Nos acompañas, Hiromi?

(Hiromi) ¿Que? No... es que yo... no puedo beber. De verdad que no. Me sienta muy y muy mal.

(Watanabe) Ah, pues... si es así... ¡más para nosotros dos!

(Hiromi) Voy a acostar a mi mujer. Os dejo solos. Buenas noches.

(Miyazaki y Watanabe) Buenas noches.

Hiromi se lleva a caballito a Takeo. Watanabe y Miyazaki se quedan los dos solos en el comedor de la casa... bebiendo y bebiendo. Poco rato después... ya estaban borrachos cómo cubas.

(Miyazaki) ¡Ja ja ja ja! Y... y... y entonces el tío va y me dice "¿En tú casa o en la mía?". Y yo le dije "En casa de tu madre... pero con ella, porque aquí te quedas, monada". Ja ja ja ja ja ¡Hip!

(Watanabe) ¡Le dejiaste pliantado allí! ¡Hip! ¡Con dos cojiones!

(Miyazaki) Ja ja ja ja... ja ja... ja... Oye, Wataru.

(Watanabe) ¿?

(Miyazaki) -se pone seria... y mirando a Wataru con cara algo seductora y provocativa- Tú... ¿Cómo lo llevas?

(Watanabe) Si no ieres un pioco mias concrieta. ¡Hip!

(Miyazaki) Hace ya... cuatro años que tu última novia te dejo. ¿No? Entonces... ¿Estás solo?

(Watanabe) -se pone triste- Sí... sigo solo. Aunque tenga buenos amigos y un trabajo magnífico... en eso me siento muy solo. De noche... cuando estoy solo en mi casa... alguna vez... me da vergüenza contarte esto precisamente a ti.

(Miyazaki) -se echa un trago de Whisky- ¿Que te da vergüenza? ¿Por qué? Somos compañeros. ¿No? ¿O acaso... es algo muy y muy íntimo?

(Watanabe) Me pasa que cuando estoy solo de noche... siento un profundo sentimiento de soledad. De vacío. Siento unas ganas de... de tener a una chica a mi lado. Con quien abrazarme. Con quien contarle mis penas y mis alegrías. A quien amar... y que ella me ame a mi.

(Miyazaki) -escuchándolo atentamente- Ya. En el fondo te sientes solo. Igual... igual que yo.

(Watanabe) ¿Igual que tú? Pero lo tuyo aun es peor. Tú no sales con nadie desde el instituto.

(Miyazaki) Es mentida.

(Watanabe) ¿Que?

(Miyazaki) Nunca... nunca he salido con ningún chico. Nunca.

(Watanabe) -descolocado- No me lo creo. Eres una chica bastante guapa. Que digo guapa. Eres guapísima. Cuando estás tranquila y callada... eres preciosa.

(Miyazaki) ¿De... de verdad lo crees? Sí... soy guapa, pero... por culpa de mi carácter cerrado hacía los hombres, siempre he tenido miedo de que se me acercaran demasiado. Pero en el fondo... no deseo en absoluto estar sola. En realidad... no lo soporto.

(Watanabe) Si nunca has salido con un hombre... significa que...

(Miyazaki) Ya estamos pensando en el sexo.

(Watanabe) Sí. Y que. Los dos somos adultos, Sakura. Hablemos de ello sin tapujos.

(Miyazaki) -suspira- … Sí, lo soy.

(Watanabe) Eres que.

(Miyazaki) -desviando la mirada con cara triste- … Soy virgen. Nunca me he acostado con un hombre.

(Watanabe) No... no me creo lo que oigo. ¿Una chica de 27 años tan guapa cómo tú... y aun sigues virgen?

(Miyazaki) ¿Y tú que?

(Watanabe) ¿Yo? Pues... yo no lo soy. La perdí a los 18 con... con ella.

(Miyazaki) Con la chica con quien salías antes... y que te abandonó.

(Watanabe) Sí. Ahora recuerdo algo...

(Miyazaki) El que.

(Watanabe) No. No es nada.

(Miyazaki) Ah no no no. Estamos aquí para hablar de ello sin tapujos. ¿Que pasó?

(Watanabe) Una vez... cuando tenía 19 años... ella creyó que la había dejado embarazada. La verdad es que unas noches antes, en su casa... lo hicimos sin condón. Y claro... creyó que estaba embarazada. Yo... sentí un terror espantoso. Un sudor frío... muy frío... que me recorrió la frente. Al final pero, fue una falsa alarma. Aquello reforzó aun más nuestra relación. Pero dos años después... me dejó. No... no he vuelto a salir con ninguna mujer desde entonces. Ni tampoco me he acostado con ninguna desde entonces.

(Miyazaki) Aaahhh... oye, Wataru... tú... esto... ¿Yo te gusto?

(Watanabe) ¿? ¿A que viene eso?

(Miyazaki) Y contéstame de verdad. Con el corazón en la mano. -mirando a Watanabe con cara nerviosa... pero también amorosa-

(Watanabe) Ja. Has bebido demasiado. Estás diciendo tonterías.

(Miyazaki) No. No es ninguna tontería. Wataru... yo... yo...

(Watanabe) Que.

(Miyazaki) ¿Quieres acostarte conmigo?

(Watanabe) O o ¿Que que queeeeeeeeeee?

(Miyazaki) Me da... me da vergüenza permanecer virgen a los 27 años. Tú que ya tienes experiencia en esto... podrías...

(Watanabe) Realmente estás borracha cómo una cuba. ¿Cómo puedes proponerme tener sexo y quedarte tan ancha?

(Miyazaki) -se pone llorosa- Es... Es que... ¿Es que no te gusto? ¿Es eso? ¿Me encuentras fea? ¿Antipática? ¿Horrorosa? Ningún hombre me quiere. Soy... soy un monstruo.

(Watanabe) ¡Vamos, no digas sandeces! ¡Pero si eres muy guapa! Y si quieres que te lo diga... sí, también eres muy sexi.

(Miyazaki) ¿De... de verdad?

(Watanabe) Sí... bueno... no se. Es que... es tan repentino lo que me has dicho.

(Miyazaki) Mmhh... ya. Sí. Lo siento, perdóname por ser tan directa.

(Watanabe) ¿En serio que nunca... nunca has estado con un hombre? ¿Ni siquiera te han besado?

(Miyazaki) No. Nada de nada. Muchos hombres han querido salir conmigo. Pero algo dentro de mi... me lo impedía. Pero no se por qué... contigo, yo...

(Watanabe) Entonces... ¿Quieres que te bese?

(Miyazaki) Muy gracioso, Wataru.

(Watanabe) A mi me gustas.

(Miyazaki) -se pone nerviosa y roja cómo un tomate- ¿Que? Oh... vaya... pues... no... no se que decir.

(Watanabe) Me has pedido... que te haga una mujer de verdad. Pues... de acuerdo.

(Miyazaki) -muy nerviosa y sonrojada- espera un mo mo momento. ¿Si si si sin precauciones?

(Watanabe) Hoy hemos salido de fiesta. Ya llevo encima por si las moscas. No te preocupes por ello. ¿Empezamos?

(Miyazaki) Yo... es que... es que no se que hay que hacer en estas situaciones. Nunca... nunca he tenido caricias, ni besos, ni nada de nada con un hombre. No se lo que es. -entristecida-

(Watanabe) Si en realidad te sientes incómoda haciéndolo conmigo... será mejor que nos olvidemos.

(Miyazaki) ¡No! … Hagamos-lo. Por favor.

(Watanabe) Pero... ¿Por qué conmigo?

(Miyazaki) -cerrando los puños y sin contestar un rato- Tú... tú a mi... tú me gustas, Wataru.

(Watanabe) -se queda pasmado- Oohh. Pues... es mucha casualidad, porque yo... también.

(Miyazaki) Wataru...

Entonces, Watanabe le pone una mano en la mejilla a Miyazaki. Ella desvía la mirada haciéndose la tímida. Pero Watanabe le gira la cabeza con el dedo... y la besa. La besa en un largo, larguísimo beso que parece no tener fin. Cundo sus labios se separan, se quedan mirando a los ojos embobados. De los besos se pasó a las caricias... y de las caricias... a la ropa.

En el mismo momento, en el piso de arriba, Hiromi y Takeo estaban acostados en la cama junto a su hijo Kozue, que dormía plácidamente y profundamente, totalmente ajeno a lo que ocurre a su alrededor. En aquella habitación oscura y tétrica, en una casa igualmente oscura y tétrica, con una tormenta lluviosa con rallos y truenos a fuera... y encima con las historias de miedo que Watanabe y Miyazaki les explicaron antes, los dos estaban tapados con la sabana hasta el cuello. Con los ojos cómo búhos, incapaces de conciliar el sueño. Cuando de repente... se ponen aun más miedosos al oír unas risas. Las risas de un hombre y una mujer.

(Takeo) Que que que que ¿Que ha sido eso?

(Hiromi) No no no no no lo se. No no no te preocupes, cariño. Los fantasmas no existen. No existen. -entonces... las risas se convierten en... gemidos. Gemidos de placer- ¿? ¿Que que que es ese ruido? Suena cómo...

(Takeo) -se sonroja al darse cuenta de lo que es- Oh... oh dios. Esos son...

(Hiromi) ¿Que?

(Miyazaki) -oyéndose en el piso de abajo- ¡Oooohhhh! ¡Siiiiii! ¡Así, muy bien! ¡Aaaaahhhh!

(Hiromi) ¿Esos no son Miyazaki y Watanabe? Están...

(Takeo) ¬ ¬ Ya veo el concepto de disciplina y relaciones que tenéis en la segunda sección. -en broma-

(Hiromi) Cariño, de verdad que no sabía nada. No tenía ni idea que entre esos dos haya algo... algo tan profundo.

(Takeo) Será aquello que dicen que los niños y los borrachos nunca mienten. Eso quiere decir que eso es lo que sienten realmente el uno por el otro. ¿No te acuerdas que nuestra primera vez también fue estando borrachos?

(Hiromi) Sí... lo recuerdo. Fue mi primera vez. Sólo espero que Kozue no se despierte. -la pareja se espanta y le tapa enseguida las orejas a Kozue cuando oyen el grito de Wataranabe y Miyazaki al "terminar"-

A las seis y pico de la mañana, empieza a salir el sol. Fuera de la casa, hay algo de niebla, y todos los árboles y vegetación están con gotas de rocío. Los pájaros empiezan a cantar. Miyazaki, se despierta. La luz del sol que entra por la ventana y el canto de los pájaros de afuera le despiertan. Abre los ojos lentamente. Se encuentra en una de las camas del piso de arriba.. desnuda y cubierta con una sabana. Alza la cabeza... y Watanabe ya estaba despierto, en calzonzillos, levantado frente a la ventana de la habitación, mirando cómo sale el sol.

(Miyazaki) ¿Eh? ¡Eh! ¿Que... que haces en mi habitación? ¡Y en calzoncillos! Oooighhh. Cómo me duele la cabeza.

(Watanabe) Buenos días.

(Miyazaki) -entonces recuerda lo que pasó anoche... y se pone triste y cabizbaja- No... no me puedo creer lo que he hecho.

(Watanabe) ¿Que te pasa? ¿Estás arrepentida?

(Miyazaki) No lo se. No... no lo estoy. Pero... aun algo dentro de mi...

(Watanabe) Anda, vístete y ven aquí conmigo. Tienes que ver esto.

(Miyazaki) No... no mires, eh.

(Watanabe) -sonríe- Miyazaki... hace unas pocas horas hicimos el amor. Te vi desnuda y tu a mi también. ¿Ahora te da vergüenza?

(Miyazaki) Sí... sí, que tontería. -se levanta, se viste y se pone al lado de Watanabe-

(Watanabe) Mira esto.

(Miyazaki) -su cara se ilumina- Aaaahhh... es precioso. Que salida de sol más bonita.

(Watanabe) Cómo tú... cuando estás de buen humor, claro.

(Miyazaki) ¿A que viene eso?

(Watanabe) A que eres preciosa. Soy incapaz de entender... cómo he podido ignorarte durante tanto tiempo. Me tienes el corazón robado.

(Miyazaki) -se pone roja cómo un tomate- Aaahh Watanabe.

(Watanabe) ¿Por qué no me llamas por ni nombre, Sakura?

(Miyazaki) Claro... Wataru.

(Watanabe) Bueno... será mejor que vaya a despertar a nuestros oficiales superiores. -se separa de Miyazaki y se dispone a salir de la habitación-

(Miyazaki) ¡Wataru!

(Watanabe) ¿Sí? ¿Que ocurre?

(Miyazaki) Nada. Que ahora... ya me has hecho una mujer. Y yo... -suspira- no se ni cómo decirlo.

(Watanabe) Pues di simplemente... que me quieres. Y ya está.

(Miyazaki) -sonríe- Te quiero, Wataru. -se pone a reír sola-

(Watanabe) ¿Y ahora de que te ríes? ¿Es por mis gallumbos de topos?

(Miyazaki) No. Es... ahora mismo dentro de mi me siento muy bien. Nunca me he sentido tan viva.

(Watanabe) Me alegro... que haya conseguido hacerte feliz. Pero... ¿realmente estás segura que soy el hombre adecuado?

(Miyazaki) No vuelvas a preguntarme eso. Es lo que siento... y es lo que quiero hacer.

(Watanabe) Sí, Sakura. Voy a despertarlos.

(Miyazaki) Iré yo. No puedes ir a despertar a la capitana de la tercera sección... en calzoncillos, ja ja ja ja.

(Watanabe) Oigh, es verdad. Será mejor que me vista.

Miyazaki despierta a la familia Yamazaki. Todos se visten, se suben al Volkswagen Golf GTI rojo de Watanabe y se van de allí. Al reincorporarse a la carretera, descubren que sus teléfonos móviles vuelven a tener cobertura. Hiromi puede llamar a los del seguro de su coche para que recojan su coche. Hiromi se había apuntado la carretera y punto kilométrico en un papel para recordarlo. Sabiendo esto, pudieron regresar al Nissan Wingroad blanco de Hiromi y recoger la cartera que se habían dejado en el interior. Ahora volvían a tener dinero para regresar a Tokio tranquilamente. Cuando ya llegaban a las cercanías de Tokio, todos estaban callados... hasta que Takeo tira la primera piedra.

(Takeo) Esto... oficiales.

(Miyazaki) ¿? ¿Que ocurre, capitana?

(Takeo) No... no quiero meterme en vuestras vidas privadas, pero... anoche...

(Watanabe) ¿? Oiga... no... no me diga que lo escuchó todo.

(Hiromi) Bueno... lo escuchamos todo. Tuvimos que taparle las orejas a Kozue para que no oyera nada.

(Kozue) ¿Por qué, mamá? ¿Que pasó anoche?

(Takeo) Na na nada, hijo. Son cosas de mayores. Tú no te metas.

(Kozue) No entiendo las cosas de los mayores. Va, tampoco me interesa.

(Miyazaki) Capitana... si quiere que le diga toda la verdad... lo que pasó anoche entre Watanabe y yo... para mi fue... fue...

(Takeo) No hace falta que me lo expliques si te da vergüenza. Y estate tranquila, que no se lo explicaré a nadie, ni Hiromi tampoco.

(Miyazaki) De eso nada, capitana. -mirando a Hiromi y Takeo con sonrisa de felicidad, y estos se quedan pasmados- Ahora... me siento bien. Me siento muy bien. Ese... ese maldito sentimiento que me hacía sentir pánico cuando los hombres se me acercaban demasiado... se ha esfumado de golpe.

(Watanabe) Sakura... no le busques tres pies al gato. Anoche nos declaramos abiertamente lo que sentíamos de verdad el uno por el otro. Ella... en el fondo de su corazón no soportaba estar sola. Y yo... en el fondo de mi corazón levaba años con un sentimiento de soledad que me estaba asfixiando por dentro. Ahora... -levantando la mano izquierda de la palanca de cambio y cogiendo la mano derecha de Miyazaki, mientras ella le sonríe- ahora estaremos juntos en los buenos y en los malos momentos. Para contarnos nuestras penas y nuestras alegrías. Ahora... nos queremos. Estaremos juntos... para ser felices.

(Miyazaki) Wataru... gracias.

(Kozue) ¿Que quiere decir, mamá?

(Takeo) -sonriente- No es nada, hijo. Son cosas de mayores. Cuando seas mayor tú también lo entenderás, ya lo verás.

(Hiromi) Sí, hijo

Finalmente, consiguieron regresar a Tokio. Al día siguiente, el lunes por la mañana, acaban de llegar la mayoría de oficiales y tenientes, excepto Miyazaki y Suzuka. Watanabe, bastante animado, se sienta en la silla de su mesa, la que hay al lado de la de Bado, quien estaba derrumbado sobre su mesa.

(Watanabe) Buenos días, Bado. ¿? ¿Que te pasa?

(Bado) -se levanta... con cara azul y de horror- Bu... bu... buenos días.

(Watanabe) Oye... -en voz baja- luego te cuento lo que me pasó el sábado. Aunque bien pensado... pronto lo sabréis todos.

(Bado) No... no me hables del sábado, por favor. Cada vez que lo recuerdo...

(Watanabe) Aaahhh. Es verdad! Que. ¿Cómo te fue con ese par de morenazas, eh, bribón?

(Bado) No... no... no eran morenazas.

(Watanabe) ¿Que? Oye... haces mala cara. ¿Te ha pasado algo?

(Bado) Tengo nauseas sólo de recordarlo. No... no eras morenazas. ¡Eran morenazos!

(Watanabe) ¿Queeeeeee?

(Bado) Dos... ¡dos malditos travestidos! Cómo demonios no me di cuenta antes!? ¡Me la dieron con queso! ¡Y lo peor es que no me di cuenta hasta que era demasiado tarde!

(Watanabe) -se mea de risa- O... o... oye... Pero... Pero...

(Bado) ¡Oye, no te burles, por favor!

(Watanabe) Pero...¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja! ¿En serio que no te diste cuenta que eran travestis? Normalmente... ya sabes. Se nota el bulto en la entrepierna.

(Bado) ¡No! ¡No noté nada! ¡Parecían dos mujeres voluptuosas y exuberantes! ¡Pero venían con sorpresa! -se vuelve a derrumbar sobre la mesa- ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mi? ¿Por qué?

(Watanabe) Ayyyy... ya me extrañaba a mi que te ligaras a dos "morenazas". Tienes que ir con más cuidado por la vida, hombre.

(Miyazaki) -se planta ante la mesa de Watanabe, mirándole con sonrisa amorosa- Wataru. ¿Podemos hablar? ¿A solas?

(Watanabe) Eeehhh... sí, claro.

La nueva pareja se ponen a hablar a solas en el muelle, junto al mar.

(Watanabe) ¿Que querías decirme?

(Miyazaki) -de espaldas a Watanabe- …

(Watanabe) Mira... entiendo que esto en el fondo sea muy complicado para ti. Aun debes estar confundida, me imagino. Si crees que no hice bien haciéndote el amor... te pido perdón, de verdad. No quiero... no quiero hacerte ningún daño, y lo sabes.

(Miyazaki) Cállate. -se gira, mirando a Watanabe con sonrisa afable y amorosa, cosa que sorprende a Watanabe- Para de decir tonterías. Tú y yo ahora somos pareja. Nos amamos. ¿Es o no es?

(Watanabe) -sonríe a Miyazaki- Claro que es.

(Miyazaki) Se que ahora estamos en el trabajo. Pero que más da. Bésame. Bésame, Koichi.

(Watanabe) Claro. Lo que tu mandes.

(Miyazaki) ¡Y bésame de verdad!

(Watanabe) ¿Quieres que te de una lección de beso? Vale. -le pone las manos sobre los hombros a Miyazaki y la besa con lengua... con tanta intensidad que Miyazaki casi pierde la cabeza. Al terminar el beso, los dos se quedan mirando a los ojos, y se sonríen. Hasta que oyen unos aplausos detrás suyo. Todos, los oficiales, los tenientes y los capitanes, estaban allí.

(Miyazaki) ¡Aaaahhh! ¡Que... ¿Que hacéis todos aquí?

(Watanabe) ¿Nos estabais espiando?

(Ota) Desde luego... hay que ver que lanzada es la juventud de hoy en día.

(Richardson) Tenías razón, Sonoko. Del odio al amor sólo hay un paso.

(Sonoko) Pues claro que tenía razón. Ya sabía yo que entre estos dos había algo.

(Noa) Que bonito. Me recuerda tanto a mi y a Asuma cuando nos declaramos.

(Bado) Entonces... entonces... la noche del sábado... tú y ella... ¡Joder, que suerte tienen algunos! ¡No es justo!

(Chikawa) Felicidades, parejita. Pero recordad que en horas de servicio no debéis estar excesivamente empalagosos.

(Richardson) Vamos, teniente Chikawa. No seas tan carcamal. Mmhhh... eso significa... que mi oficial es la única chica sola y sin compromiso que hay aquí.

(Yamada) -poniéndose sonrojada y nerviosa- Pero... pero capitán.

(Richardson) Era broma, mujer.

(Watanabe) ¿Se lo puedo decir, Sakura?

(Miyazaki) ¿Para que se lo tienes que decir?, tontaina. Ya lo ven todos... que ahora somos novios.

(Watanabe) Claro. Ya lo ven todos. Te quiero.

(Miyazaki) Y yo a ti, cara de estreñido. Y yo a ti.

Watanabe y Miyazaki, esa pareja de pilotos de la segunda sección que tenían una relación normal, a veces un poco infantil y reñida... mostraron sus verdaderos sentimientos el uno por el otro de una definitiva vez. Una nueva pareja esperemos que feliz, había nacido en la División de vehículos especiales. Y es que cómo rezaba la canción de Julio Iglesias, "la vida sigue igual"... o no?


	12. El capitán Homo APM?

_**** ADVERTENCIA A LOS LECTORES ****_

_Si no eres seguidor del genial programa de humor de TV3 (Televisió de Catalunya) "Alguna Pregunta Mes?" o "APM?", encontrarás éste episodio una completa estupidez sin sentido. Pero de eso se trata. Pero si lo conoces... uno de los personajes de Patlabor se convertirá en Homo APM?. Risa compulsiva garantizada. P.S. Puedes ir adivinando de quienes son las frases que mi fusión de personaje de Patlabor y Homo APM? va diciendo. El personaje es ficción. Lo que dice, por surrealista y estúpido que suene... es real. _

**Capítulo 12. El capitán Homo APM? **

Abril de 2009. Ya es primavera. Hace un día esplendido. Pero los laborsabotajes no conocen de buenos días ni chorradas, y actúan cuando les da la real gana. La primera sección ha sido movilizada. Un saboteador Labor esta causando destrozos en un polígono industrial del puerto de Kawasaki, al lado mismo de la Bahía de Tokio. Un helicóptero de la Policía reporta la posición del Labor infractor.

(Helicóptero policía) Mensaje para el capitán de la primera sección de vehículos especiales. El piloto infractor, en un Labor robado modelo _NSX-90 Pluton_ de Schaft Japan, se desplaza en dirección 5 por el interior de los almacenes de la siderúrgica Seiken. Si sigue avanzando a éste rumbo llegará a los depósitos de gas propano del complejo petroquímico del puerto de Kawasaki. Córtenle el paso antes no llegue allí. Cambio.

(Ota) -desde su mini coche patrulla- Aquí capitán de la primera sección. Recibido. Procedemos a reducir-le inmediatamente. Cambio.

(Helicóptero policía) Otro mensaje para usted, capitán. De parte de sus superiores. Que no haya ningún incidente destacable. Eso es todo. Cambio.

(Ota) Recibido, unidad aérea. Cambio y corto. Teniente Hato.

(Hato)- desde la cabina de su Zeus- Diga, capitán.

(Ota) El Labor del saboteador es robado y completamente nuevo. Un Schaft NSX-90 Pluton.

(Hato) Lo conozco. Es el nuevo Labor de obras públicas de Schaft Japan destinado a competir sobretodo con el Cosmos de Shinohara y el AVK-101 de Hishi. Es un Labor muy bueno, capitán.

(Ota) Sí, lo se. Es bastante ágil y rápido. Tanto cómo nuestros viejos Zeus. En manos expertas puede enfrentarse a nosotros y hacernos hacer el ridículo. Por suerte contamos con superioridad numérica clara. Somos tres contra uno. Teniente, el Labor se desplaza directamente hacía el complejo petroquímico del puerto de Kawasaki. Si se pone a hacer destrozo allí, las consecuencias pueden ser catastróficas. Debemos pararle los píes aquí y ahora. ¿Le ha quedado claro, teniente?

(Hato) Alto y claro cómo el agua, capitán. Recibido. Sonoko, Mimiko. Escuchadme atentamente.

(Mimiko) Te escucho, teniente.

(Sonoko) Adelante.

(Hato) El Labor del saboteador, un Schaft PLX-90 Pluton robado, se desplaza directamente hacía la petroquímica de Kawasaki. No tenemos tiempo para preparar ninguna estrategia. Le pararemos en seco aquí y ahora. Vosotras dos cortadle el paso por los flancos para que no pueda avanzar. Yo le reduciré por detrás con la porra eléctrica. Si podemos evitar hacer uso de las LPW, mejor no utilizarlas.

(Sonoko) Teniente, pues yo creo que haciendo uso de las LPW acabaríamos con esto enseguida.

(Hato) Oficial Kubo, tú no eres "Harry el sucio" ni tu LPW es un "Magnum 44". ¿Comprendes? Actúa según la estrategia que dicta tu oficial superior sin rechistar.

(Sonoko) Sí, sí, lo he entendido.

(Mimiko) ¿Lo dices porque tu querido Andrew es un poco cómo Clint Eastwood... pero mucho más guapo y sexi?

(Hato) Oficial Shiba, estate por la operación.

(Mimiko) ¡Sí, teniente!

(Hato) ¡Vamos, adelante!

Mientras los tres Labors avanzan para cortarle el paso al Labor infractor, Ota, en su mini coche patrulla, se había adelantado... y se interpuso en el camino del Labor saboteador, aunque a cierta distancia. Se baja del coche, coge la radio, y se pone en contacto con Hato.

(Ota) Teniente. Éste sitio es ideal para emboscar al saboteador. ¡Ahora!

(Hato) ¡A la orden, capitán! ¡Sonoko! ¡Mimiko! ¡Ahora!

(Mimiko) -ella y Sonoko se plantan en sus Labors enfrente del Labor infractor, a lado y lado- Le habla la Policía. Está rodeado. Ríndase ahora mismo sin oponer resistencia. ¡Entréguese!

(Sonoko) ¡Ahora verás, maldito! -se saca la LPW y le dispara a la pierna del Labor, desestabilizándolo-.

(Hato) ¡No! ¡Pero que has hecho, Sonoko!

Entonces... el Labor, al no poderse mantenerse derecho, se cae sobre una estructura de hierro que tiene al lado y que se desploma sobre otra estructura de hierro que hay al lado... con un depósito de agua vació en su cima, que se inclina... y cae directamente sobre el mini coche patrulla de Ota. Este, se queda boquiabierto y no le da tiempo ni a reaccionar. El gigantesco depósito de agua vacío cae sobre el mini coche patrulla y lo aplasta cómo una paleta aplasta una mosca. Pero increíblemente, a Ota no le pasa nada. Bueno, en realidad si. Se da un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza y queda totalmente inconsciente... con una conmoción cerebral.

A penas una hora después de esto, Noa llama a Kanuka por teléfono, la mujer de Ota, quien está en su trabajo de la sección 5 para informarle de lo sucedido. Kanuka enseguida se pone nerviosa de lo que oye.

(Kanuka) Que le ha pasado a Isao!? -preguntado exaltada y nerviosa-

(Noa) Kanuka, tranquilizate, mujer. Si ni siquiera te he dicho aun que le ha pasado.

(Kanuka) Ya lo se, pero es que... me has llamado con prisas y exaltada. ¡Me has hecho creer que es algo grave! Porque no lo es. ¿verdad?

(Noa) No. Pero a Ota se lo han llevado para el hospital. Es una conmoción cerebral muy leve, nada serio. Me ha llamado Mimiko desde el hospital y me ha dicho que los médicos aun lo tienen en observación. Pero que en cuando se despierte le darán el alta.

(Kanuka) Gracias a dios. ¿En que hospital está? Iré a verle enseguida.

(Noa) En el hospital universitario de Kawasaki. Bueno... ve tú a verle. No sabes la lástima que me dan ahora los de la primera sección. Su capitán hospitalizado, destrozos materiales, un Labor robado destruido, y un mini coche patrulla siniestro total. Hoy no puede ser peor. A la pobre comandante le tocará escribir informes y partes para el seguro hasta la extenuación.

(Kanuka) Noa... eso a mi me da igual. Lo que me importa es que mi marido está en el hospital con una conmoción cerebral. ¡Pero podría haber sido mucho más grave!

(Noa) Caray, que sufridora te has vuelto, Kanuka. Pero si Ota es indestructible. Lo sabes de sobra.

(Kanuka) -se enfada de verdad- ¡No te burles de esto! ¡Me has espantado mucho, Noa! ¡Es mi marido!

(Noa) Vale, vale. Oye, tengo que colgar. Adiós.

(Kanuka) Adiós, Noa. -cuelga el teléfono. Se levanta de su silla y se dispone a irse-

(Kurosaki) Así que tu marido ha tenido un pequeño accidente. Los de la división de vehículos especiales siempre montando follones allá donde van.

(Kanuka) ¡No quiero oír nada de bromas! Voy al hospital universitario de Kawasaki a ver a Isao. Dile al jefe Goto que he salido. Si pasa algo, ya sabes.

(Kurosaki) Claro. Anda, vete.

Kanuka sale corriendo directa hacía el hospital para ver a su marido. Al llegar, va directamente a hablar con el médico que se encarga de Ota. Este, estaba mirando unas radiografías y unos TACS de Ota perplejo, cómo no creyéndose lo que ve.

(Kanuka) Disculpe, Doctor. ¿Doctor?

(Médico) ¿Eh? Sí, disculpe. ¿En que puedo atenderla?

(Kanuka) Soy la mujer de Isao Ota. Me llamo Kanuka. Mi marido está ingresado aquí. ¿Puede decirme cómo se encuentra? -preguntando con cara preocupada-

(Médico) Oh, no se preocupe usted. En cuando recupere la conciencia le daremos el alta y podrá irse a casa con total normalidad. -en voz baja- Esto es increíble. Inaudito.

(Kanuka) ¿Pasa algo, doctor?

(Médico) ¿Que? ¡No! No pasa nada, señora. Bueno... estoy mirando las radiografías y los TACS de su marido y... vaya...

(Kanuka) ¿Tiene algo? ¿Alguna secuela?

(Médico) ¡No! Nada de nada. Puede ir a la habitación con él. Es la 512. En éste mismo pasillo. Puede esperar a que despierte.

(Kanuka) Gracias, Doctor. -Kanuka se va hacía la habitación-

(Médico) -mirando flipado las radiografías y los TACS- No... no comprendo que quiere decir esto. ¿Que demonios es?

El médico parece ser que ya lo intuía. Pero ni Kanuka... ni nadie... sabían la que se les venía encima en cuando Ota recuperara la conciencia. Ota se había dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Un golpe que le provocaría un extrañísimo... y por qué no decirlo, divertidísimo fenómeno en su cabeza... que lo convertiría en un nuevo ejemplar de "Homo APM?". Un ser que sufre serias alteraciones en el habla y en su conducta. En un ser absolutamente friki y surrealista, porque lo único que haría y diría serían cosas de personajes frikis y surrealistas.

Kanuka se sienta al lado de Ota, quien seguía inconsciente. Pasan los minutos... y las horas. Hasta que cinco largas horas después, cuando ya se estaba poniendo el sol... Ota por fin, empezaba a recobrar la conciencia. Abre los ojos... se pone erguido sobre la cama... pero inmediatamente... Kanuka se da cuenta que no era el mismo de siempre. Tenía una mirada cómo un poco perdida, con cara embobada, siempre la misma. Kanuka se preocupa.

(Kanuka) Isao... ¿Estás bien?

(Ota) …

(Kanuka) Isao. ¿Que te ocurre? ¿Por qué no me hablas?

Y entonces... el "Capitán Homo APM?" entra en acción. Se gira mirando a Kanuka fijamente... y le suelta...

(Ota) Mi corazón palpita cómo una patata frita.

(Kanuka) ¿Que? Pero... Isao, ¿que estás diciendo?

(Ota) Yo no bebo. Yo na ma que fumo porro.

(Kanuka) O _ o ¿Queeeee? Doctor... ¡Doctooooooor!

(Médico) -llega corriendo- ¿Que sucede, señora?

(Kanuka) ¿Que que sucede? -cogiendo furiosa al doctor por el cuello de la bata blanca- ¡Que demonios le han hecho a mi marido!

(Médico) Por favor, señora, cálmese. Su marido no tiene nada grave, de verdad. Es sólo un efecto secundario, nada más.

(Kanuka) ¿Un efecto secundario? ¡Pues haga el favor de arreglarlo!

(Médico) No... no podemos hacer nada. Se le pasará con el tiempo. Mire... si quiere podemos tenerlo esta noche aquí, en observación, y le damos el alta mañana por la mañana. ¿De acuerdo?

(Kanuka) De acurdo. Pero si no me devuelven a mi marido en perfectas condiciones... I kill you! -se marcha furiosa-

(Médico) Caray, señor Ota. Está usted casado con una mujer de mucho carácter.

(Ota) E una mujé... e digna de admirá.

(Médico) ¿Cómo? Oiga... ¿Está usted realmente bien?

(Ota) Po mu bie.

(Médico) º _ º

(Ota) -señalando al doctor con el dedo y haciendo risa de gran gesticulación-. ¡UJU AJAAAAA!

Aquella noche, Ota se tendría que quedar en el hospital. Pero a primera hora de la mañana le dan el alta, y ni siquiera regresa a casa. Si no que se va directamente a la división de vehículos especiales. Obviamente aquel médico le había mentido a Kanuka. Ota seguía igual. Seguía siendo Homo APM? Y ahora estaba en la división de vehículos especiales para liarla parda. Era bien temprano, y los oficiales y tenientes ya estaban todos en su despacho. Ota abre de un portazo, y...

(Chikawa) Ah, buenos días, capitán. ¿Ya se encuentra bien?

(Ota) ¡Bones tardas amics meus tots!

(Mimiko) ¿Eh?

(Bado) O_o

(Ota) ¡Si me elegís a mi de presidente no habrá canapés! ¡Pero habrá más cojones!

(Sonoko) ¿Queeeee?

(Miyazaki) Pero que dice.

(Watanabe) No se.

(Ota) Tate, aquí habrá bacalao.

(Mimiko) ¿Que bacalao? ¿Donde está?

(Ota) -señalando con el dedo a los de la segunda sección- ¡Son els suizos de la acera de enfrente!

(Bado) ¿Eing?

(Miyazaki) -en voz baja a Watanabe- ¿Pero que mosca le ha picado?

(Watanabe) Ni idea. ¿Será por el porrazo que se dio en la cabeza?

(Ota) -señalando a Chikawa- ¡Es macho cómo yo!

(Chikawa) º _ º

(Ota) ¡Visca l'Espanyol!

(Hiromi) Ota, no se que es lo que te pasa hoy. Esto... ¿no felicitas a Watanabe? Hoy es su aniversario.

(Watanabe) ¡Sí! ¡Cumplo 27! ¿No me felicita, capitán?

(Ota) -Se pone a cantar el "happy birthday to you... en versión Carmen de Mairena- Hapy barry barry. Hapy barry no se queee. ¡Hapy barry tu y... no se oye nada, coño. ¡Hapi barri tu yu! ¡Maricón eres tú! Dedoblifggdighhh barryyyyy... Hapy berryyyy... ¡La puta soy yo! -a terminar, a todos se les cae una gota y ponen cara de ridículo-

(Watanabe) -totalmente alucinado- Eeeee... gr... gr... gracias, capitán. Una... una canción... muy... muy bonita... si. Je je... je.

(Ota) Yo soy cómo la Pantoja.

(Bado) ¿Quien?

(Mimiko) ¿Eh?

(Ota) Polla que veo... polla que se me antoja.

(Bado) -se echa a reír- ¡Que bueno, capitán! ¿Desde cuando se ha vuelto tan cachondo!? Ah... espera. ¡Es por el golpe que se dio ayer! ¡Que mala suerte los de la primera sección! ¡Vuestro capitán se ha vuelto loco! ¡Ja ja ja ja ja!

(Ota) ¿Te ríe?

(Bado) ¿Eing?

(Ota) Que por mi hija pequeña te juro que la saco y te disparo en toa la pierna.

(Chikawa) Pero que dice de la pistola!?

(Ota) ¡600 pavos, que no pasa na, que esto se paga como agua de mayo!

(Miyazaki) Ay mi madre.

(Bado) ¿600 pavos?

(Ota) ¡A robá cartera! ¡Que no hay pasta para comerrrr blblblblblblbl! -a todos se les cae una gota-

(Sonoko) Ese golpe en la cabeza le ha trastornado del todo.

(Suzuka) Pues... ese golpe en la cabeza es culta tuya. ¿No?

(Sonoko) -frunce el ceño- Sí sí. No hace falta que me lo recuerdes tan insistentemente.

(Ota) Cierra la po, que parece que va a lluvú.

(Bado) ¿Que?

(Watanabe) ¿Que... que cerremos la puerta? ¿Porque va a llover o lo que sea que haya dicho? Pero si hace un sol esplendido.

(Mimiko) -le suena su móvil que lo tiene sobre su mesa- Ay. Es el mío, perdonad.

(Ota) Coge el movris, y lo tiras.

(Mimiko) ¿Eh? -Ota coge el móvil de Mimiko... y lo estampa contra el suelo- ¡Aaaaahhh! ¡Pero que hace, capitán! ¡Es mi iphone nuevo! ¡Me ha costado un dineral! -se echa a llorar- oooohhh está destrozaaado.

(Ota) Hi ha molta maldat en este món.

(Hiromi) ¡Pero por qué lo has hecho, Ota! ¡Eres un bestia! ¡Ota, escúchame!

(Ota) Yo me llamo cómo me llamo aquí y en la China Popular.

(Sonoko) Esto es alucinante. Está...

(Watanabe) Zumbado perdido está.

(Chikawa) ¡Pero capitán! ¿Que cojones está haciendo!?

(Ota) Que dice este hombre, se ha vuelto loco.

(Chikawa) ¡Eso debería decirlo yo, capitán!

(Ota) Eeeehhh soy el guardián de las estrella, ¿me entendei? Eeeehh el sol e el centro del universo. Yyyy toda la paranoia que vei de documentales, de paranoia, de rollo, es mentida todo. Viví en Matris.

(Todos) º _ º

(Ota) Sólo hay vida en este puto planeta. No hay en ningún puto planeta de todo el universo. La única vida que existe e en la estrella. Son mi hermana. Mi plan e, convocá a toa la estrella, que me recojan, volver al sol y joder el planeta. Están to los onis, eeee de las estrella detrá de la luna esperando mi orden para destruí la Tierra. La Biblia me la paso por los cojone. Al Papa me lo paso por los cojone. Al Rey de España no porque es mi padre. He descifrao toa la profecía, porque la Biblia la escribió mi estirpe. ¿Me entendei? Soy la única persona que puede mirar al sol. Yyyyy y me tenéis hasta los cojone. -se marcha-

(Bado) Ja... ja ja... ¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja! ¡Esto es... esto es una pasada! ¡Se ha vuelto majareta perdido!

(Miyazaki) ¡Calla la boca, Bado!

(Hiromi) Esto es... no... no entiendo nada. ¿Pero que le pasa?

(Watanabe) Lo mismo nos preguntamos todos, teniente. Ese golpe que se dio en la cabeza... parece que le ha tocado el cerebro y bien tocado.

(Chikawa) Espero que sólo sea temporal, o que nos esté tomando el pelo.

(Mimiko) ¿El capitán Ota? ¿Tomarnos el pelo? Pocas personas he conocido tan poco bromistas y rectas cómo él. Pero... ¡es verdad que es muy friki!

(Sonoko) Mimiko, por favor. ¿Tú también?

(Mimiko) ¿Tú no lo encuentras gracioso?

(Sonoko) Más bien lo encuentro muy preocupante.

Ota, o mejor dicho, el capitán Homo APM, entra en el despacho de los capitanes, donde estaban Noa y Richardson sentados haciendo sus tareas. Ota abre de un portazo.

(Richardson) Coño. Que maneras de abrir la puerta, Ota. Buenos días, ¿no?

(Ota) Zaludo a mi pueblo en desde aki endesdel plató.

(Richardson) ¿?

(Noa) ¿Eh?

(Ota) Tengo tre piscina.

(Richardson) Eeeehhh... esto... Ota... y que conste que no quiero faltarte ni nada. Pero... ¿Has bebido o fumado algo raro esta mañana?

(Noa) ¡Andrew! ¡Pero que le preguntas a Ota!?

(Ota) ¡Alcohol na ma! ¿sabe? ¡Sin droga ni na, pa que!

(Noa) ¿Queeeeee?

(Ota) Yo no me drogo ¿Sabes? ¡Yo me la meto todaaaaaaa!

(Noa) ¡Ota, para de hacer idioteces, haz el favor!

(Ota) Yo soy una persona reencarnada yyy tengo podere pa ayudá el cuerpo humano.

(Richardson) -aguantándose la risa cómo puede- ostia puta...

(Noa) -alucinada a más no poder- Pero... pero... pero que...

(Ota) Me dijeron que yo era santa, y que tenía que cumplir una misión aquí en la Tierra.

(Noa) Pero... Ota... tú... que... tú...

(Ota) Yo llevo 500 año reencarnándome. Ante era una varonesa. Mi marido que tenía entonces se llamaba Carlos y yo me llamaba Sara.

(Richardson) ja ja ja... Ota... de... ¿de verdad que no te han dado algo extraño en el hospital?

(Ota) Hay mujere, que de noche cuando dormimo en la cama, si no tenemo marido vienen los del espacio. Y podemos queda embarazada espiritualmente.

(Noa) Ay mi madre. Esto debe ser un sueño. Sí, seguro que estoy soñando.

(Ota) Y tú dirá cómo. Pues igua que los arbole tiene sus fruto, sin tener que acostarse un hombre con un árbo.

(Richardson) Eeeeeeeee... siiiiiii... ya... ya... -totalmente flipado-

(Ota) ¿Las manzanas cómo se acuestan para tener manzanas?

(Noa) Basta... ¡Basta basta basta! ¡No puedo más! ¡Para de hacer el idiota, Ota!

(Ota) Ta' enterao?

(Richardson) Mierda, ahora que lo pienso...

(Noa) ¡Que pasa!

(Richardson) Tenemos que ir a la reunión semanal con la comandante.

(Noa) ¿Que? ¿Con... con él?

(Richardson) Se que es una putada. Pero no tendremos más remedio que inventarnos alguna excusa para la comandante para decirle que hoy no podrá ir a la reunión semanal. Ota. ¿? ¡Ota! ¿Me escuchas o que? Or do I have to tell you in english? Deberías estudiar más inglés, Ota.

(Ota) Sí, se algunas palabras sueltas. Go morni, god afternón, gun naigh, ai war yu, que significa cómo está usted, y lo mismo una pa otra.

(Noa) O _ o

(Richardson) E e eeehhhh

(Ota) Tu mai sesta inglish mai. Que es tu es un do, inglis e inglé, sesta es mi hermana; tu, que es un do, y... y y Inglis, Inglaterra; que s'ha casao con un inglé, y mai que significa hombre. Y se també... català. Y diu yo que exia cosa que y se también catalá i diu yo q eisu cox quequei d'oh que quei que nousabé poque grfmbñksad m mem bd madonna e vma ku pai pai y coishekó. M mu mu mucha mucha cosas.

(Noa) -se queda totalmente flipada- Esto... esto no está pasando. No está pasando. Seguro que aun estoy en la cama y estoy soñando. Los pimientos de anoche a cenar que me han sentado mal.

(Richardson) Ota, en serio. Hoy estás haciendo el ridículo de mala manera.

(Ota) Te jodes y bailas.

(Richardson) ¿Que? Serás capullo.

(Ota) Tú eresh muy malo.

(Richardson) ¿Eh?

(Ota) ¡No! ¡Interpretachión, siempre negatifa! ¡Siempre negatifa! ¡Nunca positifa!

(Richardson) La madre que... ¿Me estás calentando, Ota?

(Noa) Chicos, no os peleéis, por favor.

(Richardson) ¡Y una mierda! ¡Ahora resultará que el loco también soy yo!

(Noa) Que venga con nosotros. Pero... si dice algo...

(Ota) Pero... una noche vino mi hijo diciendo que...

(Richardson) ¿Eigh?

(Noa) Pero... pero... de que estás hablando?

(Ota) no... o... o e o e, o e o e.

(Noa) º _ º

(Richardson) You … you … You are stark raving mad, really. What the hell have given you in the hospital?

(Ota) Pero aquí que idioma habláis, que es que no lo entiendo.

(Richardson) -suspira echándose la mano a la cara- Que remedio. Que venga a la reunión. Pero no me hago responsable de lo que pase. Noa. Vigílalo bien.

(Noa) Entendido. ¿Lo has oído, Ota?

(Ota) No no no no yo no se na yo no se na.

(Noa) ¬ ¬

Pocos minutos después, los tres están en el despacho de la comandante Shinobu para la reunión semanal de altos mandos. Durante un rato Ota no abre la boca... pero al ir terminando la reunión.

(Shinobu) De esta forma, nuestra estrategia de disuasión de los actos delictivos perpetrados con Labors se verán reforzados considerablemente, y así podemos aumentar nuestro porcentaje de eficacia en nuestras salidas. ¿Alguna pregunta? ¿? Os veo un poco tensos, capitanes. ¿Ocurre algo?

(Noa) ¿Eh? ¡Nada! ¡Nada de nada! Ja ja ja ja -intentando disimular-

(Shinobu) ¿Y usted, capitán Ota? ¿Que le parece mi planteamiento estratégico de disuasión en Labor sabotajes?

(Ota) Anda mi madre pos yo no sabía eso.

(Shinobu) ¿Que?

(Ota) La la la suficie que e.

(Shinobu) ¿Eh?

(Noa) O_o Ayyyy

(Ota) ¿La suficie que e? A mi no he hables asín eh. A mi tú me habla ma sencillo. La sufri la su la suficie que e.

(Shinobu) ¿Cómo?

(Noa) -ella y Richardson le tapa enseguida la boca a Ota riendo estúpidamente- Ja ja ja ja. No le haga caso, comandante. Es que hoy está muuuuuy de la broma. Ja ja ja ja.

(Shinobu) Oh, sí, ya veo. Por si tenéis alguna duda al respecto, he imprimido unas cuantas copias con un esquema de lo que os he explicado. Estudiad-lo con calma. -les da la un papel a cada uno-

(Noa) Gracias, comandante.

(Richardson) Buena idea. Muy útil.

(Ota) Uuuuu pos no me traído las gafas del serca.

(Shinobu) ¿Eh?

(Richardson) -le tapa la boca a Ota, haciendo sonrisa forzada- je je je. Ya le hemos dicho que hoy está muy chistoso. Es que está taaaan feliz el hombre, ja ja.

(Shinobu) Oh, vale. Muy bien. Si no hay más preguntas podéis retiraros.

Salen los tres de la sala. Andrew y Noa, respirando rápidamente después del mal rato que han pasado. Noa se encara a Ota con cara de perro.

(Noa) ¡Ota! ¡Es que quieres hacernos coger un infarto o que!? ¡Es que has vuelto loco de remate!?

(Richardson) No es necesario que se lo preguntes. Ya está claro que está loco de remate.

(Ota) Si eres tonto entonces más no puedes da.

(Richardson) ¿Que? Pero bueno tú eres gilipollas o que te pasa. Te pego un puñetazo que te desfiguro la cara.

(Noa) ¡Basta, Richardson! ¡Parad de hacer el numerito!

(Richardson) -se encara a Noa- Pero bueno, joder. ¿Tú de quien coño estás?

(Noa) ¡Pero cómo te atreves!

(Richardson) Sólo quiero saber que coño le pasa a Ota.

(Noa) Por si no te acuerdas es todo culpa de Sonoko.

(Richardson) ¡Pero de que coño hablas! Ahora resultará que mi novia tiene la culpa de todo.

(Noa) ¡Fue ella quien disparó a lo loco desobedeciendo la orden de su superior y haciendo que Ota acabara ingresado en el hospital con esa conmoción cerebral que le ha provocado su actual estado!

(Richardson) A ver a ver... un poco de calma. ¿? Pero... ¿donde se ha metido? -Ota se había largado. Noa y Richardson se ponen a correr buscándole hasta que se encuentran a Shige en la plataforma sobre el hangar de los mecánicos mirando hacía abajo flipado-

(Noa) ¡Shige! ¿Has visto a Ota?

(Shige) Sí... está... está abajo.

(Richardson) Pero que coño...

(Ota) -haciendo una coreografía delante de algunos mecánicos- ¡Beeenediiicto! ¡X! ¡Uve! ¡Palito!

(Mecánico 1) -en voz baja- ¿Pero que le pasa? ¿Nos quiere gastar una broma o que?

(Mecánico 2) -en voz baja- No lo se. Pero si antes ya daba miedo, ahora aun da más.

(Mecánico 3) -en voz baja- Llevo muchos años aquí y nunca le había visto así. Os lo juro.

(Shige) ¡Chicos! ¡Regresad al trabajo!

(Ota) ¡Super coreografía ameizing que te cagas energy!

(Shige) Pero bueno, podéis explicarme que le pasa a éste.

(Richardson) Acabamos de pasar por el despacho de los oficiales y se confirma.

(Shige) ¿Que es lo que se confirma?

(Noa) Pues...

(Richardson) Que hoy Ota está cómo una puta cabra. Eso es lo que pasa.

(Shige) ¿Queeeeee?

Ota siguió montando el pollo a lo largo de la mañana. En un momento dado, Hiromi entra en el baño de los hombres para hacer un pis. Se pone ante el urinario y se pone a mear haciendo cara de alivio... en esto que Ota se planta a su lado.

(Hiromi) Ah, ho ho hola, Ota. Parece que hoy estás muy chistoso, eh.

(Ota) ¿Que e un morgamo?

(Hiromi) Q... que? ¿De que estás hablando, Ota?

(Ota) ¡Eso quisiera saber yo! ¡El punto G, eso que e!

(Hiromi) Egh

(Ota) Hizo una noche de repálago.

(Hiromi) Pero... pero... no entiendo de que vas, Ota. ¿Puedes saberse que quieres decirme?

(Ota) Cagada total.

(Hiromi) ¿Eh?

(Ota) Terrible, apocalíptico.

(Hiromi) Eh...

(Ota) ¡Fuego into my body!

(Hiromi) ¿Eing?

(Ota) -mira la entrepierna de Hiromi, y después mira fijamente a Hiromi- … Mídetela. Mídetela ahora mismo.

(Hiromi) -se pone muy y muy nervioso- ¿ queeee?

(Ota) Tócatelas. Pálpatelas.

(Hiromi) -se pone a andar para atrás con cara de horror, hasta que se queda atrapado entre Ota y la pared- O o o Ota. Que que que estás insinuando?

(Ota) -cerrando el puño y moviéndolo arriba y abajo- pum pum, pum pum, pum pum.

Desde afuera... se oye el grito de horror de Hiromi. Al cabo de un minuto, este regresa al despacho de los oficiales con la cara azul y una expresión de horror marcada en la cara.

(Chikawa) Dios. ¿Eras tú quien has gritado, Hiromi?

(Hiromi) O... o... Ota... ha sido Ota...

(Bado) ¿Pero que te ha hecho?

(Hiromi) N...n...nada... nada... nada. Se... se ha bajado los pantalones... y se ha puesto a gritar... ¡Bukakeeeeeee!

(Miyazaki) Hay que hacer algo. Esto no puede seguir así.

(Watanabe) ¿Y que podemos hacer?

(Sonoko) Yo que vosotros lo dejaría tal cual.

(Hideo) Pero oficial Kubo. Si está cómo está es culpa tuya.

(Bado) ¡Eso, eso! ¡Es culpa suya! … ¿Por qué es culpa suya?

(Sonoko) Lo que me faltaba por oír. Cómo soy la novata todas las culpas para mi. Es increíble.

(Hato) No te estamos acusando de nada. Pero... ¿Quien desobedeció mis instrucciones en la emergencia de ayer? ¿Mh?

(Sonoko) Vale vale. Es culpa mía. Aun así, que. ¿eh?

(Yamada) -bebiendo una taza de té y leyendo el periódico- Dadle otro golpe en la cabeza.

(Todos) ¿Queeeee?

(Yamada) Si lo que le ha provocado este trastorno al capitán ha sido el fuerte golpe en la cabeza que la oficial Sonoko le dio ayer...

(Sonoko) -se enfada- Oye, guapa. Ya está bien, ¿no?

(Yamada) La solución será darle otro golpe en la cabeza para que vuelva a su estado normal.

(Chikawa) Claro. ¡Claro! ¡Eso tiene muchísimo sentido!

(Hiromi) Espera un momento.

(Watanabe) ¿Que pasa?

(Hiromi) Acabo de recordar algo. Creo que a Ota... ya le pasó algo muy parecido hace unos diez años.

(Miyazaki) ¿Algo parecido?

(Hiromi) En una fiesta que hicimos en casa de Shinshi. Por no se que razón... él le dio un golpe en la cabeza con una botella de cristal. El caso... es que Ota perdió la memoria.

(Mimiko) ¿El capitán tuvo amnesia? No tenía ni idea.

(Watanabe) ¿Quieres decir que no recordaba nada de nada? ¿Ni siquiera quien era él mismo?

(Hiromi) Sí, eso.

(Sonoko) Pero esta vez no tiene amnesia. Esta vez...

(Chikawa) Muchachos. Hay que hacer algo. Ninguno de nosotros quiere ver al capitán encerrado en la habitación acolchada de un manicomio con una camisa de fuerza. ¿Verdad que no?

(Mimiko) ¡Claro que no! ¡Eso sería un trauma para su mujer y su hija! ¡No podemos permitirlo!

(Bado) Vale, muy bien, estupendo. ¿Pero quien le pegará un buen porrazo en la cabeza? Yo no pienso hacerlo.

(Miyazaki) Yo tampoco. Eso... debería hacerlo alguien del mismo rango.

(Suzuka) ¿Y no habéis pensado en avisar a un médico y ya está?

(Watanabe) Aquí el problema... es que la comandante no puede enterarse de nada. Si se entera... nos puede caer una buena.

Un rato después, Mimiko y Shige, pasean juntos por uno de los pasillos del edificio. Iban a la guardería a ver a su hija. Antes de llegar, se encuentran a Ota charlando con la chica de la guardería, Yoshino, alucinada, escuchando a Ota.

(Ota) Me tiene que da 1200 euro que me gastao yo eee en pintura, luce, eee y mas cosa. Cristale y puert todo. Y tiene que pagar sus deuda y tienen que eee sse se desaloje por lo meno las familia con más requisito.

(Yoshino) Dios mio. Es... es una historia terrible, capitán.

(Ota) ¿Y ahora me roba a mi? No no no. Yo tengo tre hijo.

(Yoshino) ¿? ¿Cómo? ¿No tenía sólo una hija?

(Ota) Y uno es asmático. Eh. Y la persona que suba pa arriba y le pase algo a mi hijo... ¡Se va ave, se va ave un follón que no sabe ni donde sa metío! -Mimiko y Shige se quedan mirando alucinados-

(Yoshino) Es increíble. No tenía ni idea que en realidad su vida fuese tan trágica, capitán.

(Ota) La mujé y los niño eeee no se van a ir del piso mañana. Hasta que no les adjudiquen una vivienda. Si no e aquí e en pekín y si no e en Pokón. -se levanta y se saca una bota y se la pone en la oreja- ¡Urgencias! ¡Urgencias! -se pone a andar con la bota en la mano, se cruza ante Mimiko y Shige, y entonces...-

(Mimiko) -en voz baja a Shige- No se si reírme o echarme a llorar. Es muy heavy ver a nuestro capitán así.

(Ota) ¡Oye Quilla!

(Mimiko) ¿Eing? ¿Es a mi? -señalándose con el dedo y poniendo cara de sorpresa-

(Shige) Ten cuidado, que está muy mal el pobre.

(Ota) ¡No tienes a un morenazo que se meta conmigo a ayudarme a vestirme!?

(Mimiko) ¿Que? -coge a Shige y lo abraza con fuerza, quedando la cabeza de él sobre los grandes pechos de Mimiko- Si te refieres a mi amorcito, es todo mío, capitán.

(Ota) Madre míaaaa, que pedraaa.

(Shige) -sonrojado y nervioso- Oye, cariño, ya está bien.

(Mimiko) -en voz baja- Sólo le sigo la corriente.

(Ota) Ajquerosa.

(Shige) -se enfada- ¿Que? ¡Cómo te atreves a decirle eso a mi mujer, Ota!

(Ota) Que me queda tope de power de house subnormal el vestido.

(Shige) º _ º

(Mimiko) ¿Eh?

(Ota) Eres una choni.

(Mimiko) ¿Eigg? ¿Que... que es eso de una choni? ¿Algo de comer?

(Shige) Calla, no le digas nada. Ota, deje que te pregunte algo. Tú... esto... eres realmente Ota?

(Ota) Pues que... soy la más guapa de aquí, de Móstoles. Y soy la más chula.

(Mimiko) ¿Eing?

(Ota) Que miras. ¿Quieres una foto o que?

(Shige) ¡Ota! ¡A mi mujer no le hables así! ¡Mantente a distancia!

(Ota) Es que yo sólo se de peleas. Es que me encantan las peleas. Y encima tengo una pandilla que vamos, que te cagas. Yo soy la más malota de clase, por eso me respetan. Porque soy la más.

(Shige) Egh, pero... pero tú...

(Mimiko) No entiendo nada.

(Ota) Incluso me río de ti. Que lo que hay que hacer con la edad que tenemos es disfrutar la vida y ya está. Así que cómo te pille por la calle, vamos, te mato. -se gira, se marcha mientras grita- Y modaba. ¡Y modaba! ¡Y modabaaaa!

(Shige) -flipado a más no poder- Yo no puedo más con esto. Esto es demasiado para mi cabeza.

(Mimiko) Pero es gracioso. ¿No?

(Shige) Pero cariño.

Ota la sigue liando a lo largo de la mañana. En el despacho de los capitanes, Noa escucha desesperada la charla de Ota.

(Ota) Muchísima gente eeee mataría a su madre por ser cómo yo, sabes. Lo que pasa es que mmm hay que nacer así, no te puedes convertir, sabes.

(Noa) -con las manos en la cabeza y cara de desesperación- Ota por favor. Para ya. Te lo suplico. Para ya de una vez.

(Ota) ¡Me río en tu cara, payasa!

(Noa) -se levanta furiosa de su silla- ¡Pero bueno, cómo te atreves!

(Ota) Deee de verdad yo estoy flipando deee no.

(Richardson) -entra en el despacho con un fajo de papeles bajo el brazo- Uy uy uy, aquí hay mal ambiente. ¿Que ha hecho ahora, Noa?

(Noa) ¿Que que ha hecho? ¡Que que ha hecho!? ¡Estoy harta!

(Richardson) Ota... ¿Pero que coño tienes hoy?

(Ota) Que agradecería desde aquí, que todos los callos que quieran conocerme, que se queden en su casa.

(Richardson) Ja. ¿Que? ¿Me estás llamando a mi, el Steaven Seagel de Glasgow, callo?

(Ota) Cállate la boca cállate la boca.

(Richardson) Mira... se me está acabando la paciencia, Ota. O paras de hacer el gilipollas o...

(Ota) UUAAAHHAHAAA

(Richardson) -se baja de brazos- Me rindo. Yo no puedo con este tío, es demasiado para mi.

(Noa) Mira... será mejor que vayamos a comer, que ya es la hora. Estoy pensando que deberíamos decírselo a la comandante.

(Richardson) ¿Que? ¿Es que estás loca? Sabes perfectamente que pasará si hacemos eso.

(Noa) Ya. Le expulsarán por su estado mental o algo así. ¿No?

(Richardson) En el único sitio de la policía donde aceptan tarados mentales es en los anti disturbios. Bueno... al ser un hombre corpulento, y sólo se trata de dar porrazos a la gente... seguro que allí le iría bien.

(Noa) ¡Quieres parar de decir estupideces!

(Ota) ¡Que nos vamos a ahogá!

(Noa) ¿Eigh?

(Richardson) Ota, tú cállate. Por lo menos ya no pilotas el Ghost, porque si no...

(Ota) ¿El río?

(Richardson) ¡El río no, gilipollas, el Ghost!

(Ota) ¿El río? Una mierda.

(Richardson) ¡Tú si que eres una mierda!

(Noa) ¡Basta!

(Richardson) Está bien, ya me callo. Ya me callo.

(Ota) Nossss pegan.

(Noa) -se le cae una gota- Anda, vamos a comer. Menudo día llevamos hoy.

(Richardson) Venga, Ota. A comer.

(Ota) -frotándose la mano en la barriga-. ¡Uy que hambre, la barriga pegá!

Llega la hora de comer. El comedor se llena enseguida, estaba lleno de gente. El tema de conversación no era otro. ¿Que le pasaba a Ota? De repente, Noa y Richardson se dan cuenta que Ota... no está en su silla, ni está en el comedor. Entonces... de repente... se apagan las luces y se cierran las cortinas. Todo se queda a oscuras... hasta que un foco del techo (que nadie sabe de donde viene), ilumina a Ota. Ota estaba sentado sobre una silla de madera. Con unas gafas de sol Ray Ban oscuras, sujetando un cubata en una mano, y un cigarrillo encendido en la otra mano (cuando Ota no fuma). Con cara muy seria e inexpresiva.

(Noa) O_o Pero... ¿Pero que demonios hace ahora?

(Richardson) No... no tengo ni pajolera idea. Pero... no se por qué, me suena de algo.

(Bado) ¿Pero que hace?

(Watanabe) Ni idea.

(Miyazaki) Creo que va a decir algo.

(Ota) Saben aquel que diu que es un tío que sufre un accidente muy grave, le ingresan a urgencias, al hospital... y en esto que van tres amigos suyos a verle. Llegan al hospital y le dicen al médico de guardia "Doctor" diu "Cómo está el herido". Diu "mal... muy mal... mal." Diu "¿Que le podemos ver?" Diu "Siempre y cuando no me lo atosiguen mucho". Entran los tres amigos en la habitación, y en cuando el paciente los ve diu... "Vicente... bésame la frente. Feliciano... bésame la mano. ¡Montolla! … ¡Montolla, no te vayas, Montolla! -todos estallan de risa, Noa se queda estupefacta-

(Richardson) ¡Ja ja ja ja ja! ¡Ostia puta, que bueno! ¡Ja ja ja ja!

(Hiromi) Noa... esto... esto es muy preocupante.

(Noa) Sí, es verdad. Tenemos que hacer algo y pronto.

(Ota) Dice que es un tío que vivía en París con un pato y un cerdo... y un día le dice al pato "Va, arréglate, que te voy a enseñar París". En esto que en un momento dado dice "Mira, la torre Eiffel." Y hace el pato "cua". Y dice él "Cómo cual. Esta. Va ven, sígueme". Dice "Mira, el arco del triunfo". Y el pato "cua". Dice "Nhh coño el pato. ¡Esto, hombre, esto que tienes aquí enfrente!" Diu "va, ven". Diu "Mira, los Campos Elíseos". Y el pato "cua". "Me cagon cony de pato. ¡Esto, hombre, esto que tienes enfrente!". Y diu "vámonos para casa". Llegan a casa y le dice el tío al cerdo "Vaya... vaya mañana que ma dao el pato. No entiende nada". Diu "¡Mañana te sacaré a ti!". Y hace el cerdo "¡Oi!" "¡Hoy no, mañana, cony!" -todos se vuelven a partir el ojete-

(Richardson) ¡Sí señor! ¡Ahora mismo le veo con otros ojos!

(Mimiko) ¿Desde cuando el capitán sabe esos chistes?

(Shige) No lo se, cariño. ¡Pero calla, que va a decir otro!

(Ota) Saben aquel que diu que es un tío que entra a un bar y li diu al camarero "Camarero, un vaso de leche y una gamba". El camarero se lo sirve, el tío coge la gamba, la pela, la suca dentro del vaso de leche, y se la come. Y le dice el camarero "perdón caballero", diu "pero es la primera vez que veo una cosa igual". Diu "y la última, porque está esto de malo que no puede hacer una idea, oiga". -todos se vuelven a partir de risa-.

(Hiromi) Ja ja ja ja... a... a mi me ha gustado ese. -se da cuenta que Noa le mira mal- oh, lo, lo siento Noa. Es que...

(Noa) ¿Es que aquí soy yo la única con dos dedos de frente?

(Richardson) ¡Olvídate de eso ahora! ¡Va a contar otro!

(Ota) Saben aquel que diu que era un cuartel, y el coronel le dice al comandante "Mañana a las nueve y media habrá un eclipse de sol. Hecho que no ocurre todos los días. Que formen los soldados en el patio en traje de campaña para presenciar el fenómeno. Yo les daré les explicaciones necesarias. En caso que llueva que formen en el gimnasio". Diu "A sus órdenes, mi coronel". En esto que el comandante da la orden al capitán, y dice "Por orden del señor coronel, mañana a las nueve y media habrá un eclipse de sol. Según el señor coronel, si llueve no se verá nada al aire libre. Entonces en traje de campaña, el eclipse tendrá lugar en el gimnasio. Hecho que no ocurre todos los días". Diu "A sus órdenes, mi comandante". En esto que el capitán da la orden al teniente y le dice "Por orden del señor coronel, mañana a las nueve y media en traje de campaña, inauguración del eclipse de sol en el gimnasio. El señor coronel dará las órdenes oportunas de si debe llover. Hecho que no ocurre todos los días. Si hace buen tiempo y no llueve, el eclipse tendrá lugar en el patio." Diu "A sus órdenes, mi capitán". En esto que el teniente da la orden al sargento y dice "Mañana a las nueve y media por orden del señor coronel lloverá en el patio del cuartel. El señor coronel, en traje de campaña, dará las órdenes en el gimnasio para que el eclipse se celebre en el patio." Diu "A sus órdenes mi teniente". En esto que el sargento da la orden al cabo y le dice "Mañana a las nueve y media tendrá lugar el eclipse del señor coronel en traje de campaña por efecto del sol. Si llueve en el gimnasio, hecho que no ocurre todos los días, se saldrá al patio." diu "Vale, tipo". Y el cabo les dice a los soldados "Mañana, a eso de las nueve y media, parece ser que el sol en traje de campaña, eclipsará al coronel en el gimnasio. Lástima que esto no ocurra todos los días", Au! -se levanta y se marcha mientras todos se tronchan de risa a más no poder-

Horas después, por la tarde, Los tres capitanes estaban en el despacho. De vez en cuando Ota suelta alguna tontuna de las suyas... incluso en catalán.

(Ota) ¡Tinc els pebrots, que m'exploten ja!

(Noa y Richardson ) º _ º

(Ota) ¡Senyors de la federació catalana! ¡S'he m'ha cansat, m'he cansat, d'aguantar i no di re! ¡No m'han expulsat mai! ¡Avui m'he fet expulsar! ¡M'he volgut donar el gust de Nadal, y m'he vulgut expulsar, i poder estar expulsat! ¡Per un senyor que no ha tingut dret d'abitrar aquest partit! ¿Esta clar!? ¡I ho diu el Jaume Creixell, i dilluns i diumenge no vindré a buscar la medalla! ¡Perquè no la vull! ¡Perquè puc anar amb la cara molt alta! ¡I allà em faria vergonya venir a buscar la medalla! ¡I ara perjudiqueu-me tots els partits que volgueu, me la porta fluixa!

(Noa) -escuchando alucinada- No... no entiendo absolutamente nada.

(Richardson) -aun más alucinado que Noa- No... no me lo puedo creer. ¿Però des de quan saps parlar tu català, Ota?

(Ota) ¡38 anys aguantant! ¡31 anys defenent els àrbits! ¡I jo, uns nanos que estan amb grip, que entrenen allí a les vuit de la nit, que venen aquí, que corrien que no poden mes, i que els tinguin que fotre un partit aixins! ¡Suposo que hi haurà un informador aquí! ¡I si no tinc raó me la tallo i em faig monja! ¡Bon Nadal a tothom!

(Noa) ¿Que... que ha dicho?

(Richardson) Creo que empiezo a entender algo.

(Noa) Te escucho.

(Richardson) El golpe que se dio ayer en la cabeza... le ha provocado una especie de suplantación de identidad... múltiple.

(Noa) -preguntando flipada- ¿Eso existe?

(Richardson) Ni idea. Pero lo estamos viendo ante nuestras narices. Así que ya lo has oído, Ota... o quien coño seas ahora. Tú...

(Ota) Aquest poema es molt senzill, te només quatre paraules. Y diu... -Noa y Richardson se quedan mirando el uno al otro flipados- Tu; tu; tu; tothom. Tu; tothom. Tu, tothom! Tu tu, tothooom. Tuuuu, tothooom! Tu tu tothooom, tuuu tothooom. Tot tot tothoooom, tu tot tothoooom! Tu tot tothom! Tot tot tothooom. Tothom, tot tothora tothom, tot tothora tothom, tu tu tuuuu tot. Tuuu tot. Tot, tuuu. Tot, tu.

(Richardson) Eeeee... molt... maco el poema, je je... je... je je je. Mare de Deu senyor.

(Noa) Que... que ha dicho?

(Richardson) Olvídalo.

De repente suena el teléfono. Era Asuma que llamaba a Noa... pero se pone enseguida Ota-

(Ota) Sí buenas noches. ¿Hay más llamadas?

(Asuma) ¿? ¿Ota? ¿Eres tú? ¿Puedes pasarme con Noa, por favor?

(Ota) No hay más llamadas. -cuelga el teléfono-

(Noa) ¡Aaahhh! ¡Pero que haces, Ota! -vuelve a sonar el teléfono. Vuelve a ser Asuma... y se vuelve a poner Ota-

(Asuma) Noa. ¿Eres tú?

(Noa) ¡Dame ese teléfono ahora mismo!

(Asuma) ¿Noa?

(Ota) Octania.

(Asuma) ¿Eh? ¿Ota? ¿Pero...

(Ota) Gumersindo.

(Asuma) ¿Eing?

(Ota) Donde estás.

(Asuma) ¿Que? ¿Pero por qué me preguntas eso, Ota?

(Ota) Donde está el coche. Donde está coche. ¡Donde está!

(Asuma) ¿Eh? ¿Que coche?

(Ota) Ponte en dirección prohibida o lo que sea. Pero ven con el coche rápido.

(Asuma) Pero...

(Ota) Ven aquí. ¡Ven aquí!

(Asuma) ¡Yo quiero hablar con Noa!

(Ota) ¡Estoy con las cámaras aquí, en la puta calle!

(Asuma) ¿Queeee?

(Ota) Donde está el coche.

(Asuma) ¡Para de hacer el idiota y ponme con Noa!

(Ota) Hablamos del mileranismo. ¡Cojones ya!

(Asuma) º _ º

(Ota) ¡Estamos hablando del apocalipsis y hablamos del mileranismo!

(Asuma) -se enfada de verdad- ¡Ponme con Noa de una puñetera vez!

(Ota) El mileranismo va a llegaaaaar.

(Asuma) Eh... pero...

(Ota) ¡Déjame hablar! ¡Déjame hablar! -y Asuma cuelga-

(Noa) -consigue quitarle el teléfono a Ota- ¡Asuma! ¡Asuma! Ohhh... ha colgado.

Entonces vuelve a sonar el teléfono. Era Takeo, la capitana de la tercera sección. Y vuelve a ponerse Ota.

(Takeo) Noa, soy Takeo. Te llamaba para confirmarte el envío esta tarde de un informe nuestro de la semana pasada. Para que se lo entregues impreso en papel a la comandante en persona. ¿Noa? ¿Estás ahí?

(Ota) …

(Takeo) ¿Noa?

(Ota) No oigo na.

(Takeo) ¿Eres tú, Ota? ¿Y Noa? ¿Puedes hacerlo tú, por favor? Es que yo... bueno no te enfades si te lo digo. Es que ahora mismo ponen por la tele mi serie favorita y no quiero perdérmela. ¿Podrías imprimir tu eso y dárselo a la comandante?

(Ota) Ole tú. ¡Ole tú!

(Takeo) ¿Que?

(Ota) No puede ir así por la vida.

(Takeo) ¿Eh?

(Ota) No se da cuenta que así no, que no va bien.

(Takeo) P...p...pero...

(Ota) ¡Ahora llamas y dices pa!

(Takeo) ¡Ota, para de una vez, estás haciendo el ridículo! -suspira- ¿Puedo hablar al menos con Hiromi? ¿Está mi marido ahí?

(Ota) No todo es la polla y el coño.

(Takeo) -se pone roja cómo un tomate- ¡Ota! ¡Pero... pero... te estás pasando de la ralla! ¡Cómo sigas así...

(Ota) Es motiu de cese.

(Takeo) Pero...

(Ota) Tindran una gran sospesa.

(Takeo) Pero... pero tú... ¿Tú hoy estás mal, verdad?

(Ota)... Claaaaro.

(Takeo) Oye... tendré que hablar con tu mujer.

(Ota) Se llama María cachas, que te la mete cuando te agachas. -cuelga el teléfono, dejando a Takeo alucinada- yyyy a toma pol culo.

(Richardson) -se ríe a carcajada limpia- Ay dios... ay... ¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja! ¡Esto es descojonante!

(Noa) Andrew, por favor. Ya basta. -mirando cansada a Richardson sin saber que más hacer-

Y así acabó la jornada. Incluso para marcharse de casa, el capitán Homo APM? Se despide a su peculiar manera. En el parking subterráneo, Ota se sube a su coche, se planta ante Watanabe y Miyazaki que estaban allí despidiéndose... baja la ventanilla y les suelta...

(Ota) Voy al campo mire uste, a hace mi necesidade, porque yo no tengo joyo. Te lo juro por mi papa, donde cagas aquí, señora, ¿es que no lo comprende? Aquí no hay tuberías, aquí no hay cañerías, aquí no hay desagüe. Aquí lo que hacen es un pozo, cómo si cagas dentro del cubo. Porque cuando peten los pozos de la mierda, va a desaparecer Madrid. Eso va a ser cómo la bomba de Bin Laden.

(Miyazaki y Watanabe) O o

(Ota) ¿Tú sabes lo que son durante 20 años que cagando en los pozos? ¡Vas a flipal! ¡Palabra! -se marcha-

En ese mismo momento, Noa llamaba a Kanuka.

(Kanuka) ¿Diga?

(Noa) Soy Noa. Esto... ¿Donde estás ahora?

(Kanuka) Con Rei, de compras. Le estoy comprando ropa. No veas lo que me gasto en ropa con ella. Crece sin parar y la ropa enseguida se le queda pequeña.

(Noa) Ya me imagino. Oye... esto... ¿Todo bien con Ota?

(Kanuka) ¿? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso ahora? ¿Ha pasado algo?

(Noa) ¡No! ¡Nada! Nada. Esto... resulta que...

(Kanuka) Noa... a ti contar mentidas te es imposible. Te conozco demasiado bien. ¿Que ha hecho?

(Noa) Ayer fuiste a verle al hospital. ¿No?

(Kanuka) Sí. -se enfada y frunce el ceño- Lo cierto es que no me gustó nada lo que vi. Pero el médico me aseguró que era un efecto secundario temporal y que pronto se le pasaría.

(Noa) ¿Un efecto secundario?

(Kanuka) Sí. Cuando se despertó parecía alguien completamente diferente. Y hablaba muy raro.

(Noa) Cómo ahora.

(Kanuka) ¿Eh? ¿Que decías?

(Noa) ¡Nada! ¡No decía nada! Esto... esta noche Ota viene a casa. ¿Lo sabes, no?

(Kanuka) Noa... ¿Que intentas decirme? Te noto muy rara.

(Noa) ¡Nada! ¡Adiós! -cuelga de golpe-

(Richardson) Pero que haces. Al final no le has dicho nada.

(Noa) ¡Lo siento, pero me he visto incapaz de decírselo!

(Richardson) Tendría que haberle llamado yo. Ahora llegará a casa... y se encontrará con eso.

(Noa) Pues a mi... lo que me da miedo es la reacción de Kanuka.

Las sospechas de Noa se confirmarían y de que manera. Kanuka y Rei llegan a casa, y...

(Kanuka) ¡Ya estoy en casa! ¡Isao! ¿Estás ahí?

(Rei) Mamá, mira. Hay luz en vuestra habitación.

(Kanuka) Debe estar allí. ¡Isao! -entran en la habitación... y las dos se quedan patitiesas y boquiabiertas al encontrarse a Ota... estirado sobre la cama, en calzoncillos y con una toalla ligada a la cabeza- O _ o

(Ota) Tú me has enseñado a ser una leona. Pichurri. Miaaaaau.

(Rei) Ma... ma... mamá. ¿Pero que hace papá?

(Kanuka) Ve... ve a tu cuarto, Rei.

(Ota) No hay que dejar las amfetas al alcance de los niños.

(Rei) ¿Eh?

(Kanuka) ¡Vete a tu cuarto!

(Rei) ¡Sí mamá! -se marcha corriendo y Kanuka cierra la puerta-

(Kanuka) -muy cabreada- ¡Pero bueno, que es esto! ¡Que haces con esa pinta estando Rei delante! ¡Que demonios te pasa!

(Ota) Tse tse tse tse... cuidao.

(Kanuka) ¿Que? Tú si que tendrás que tener cuidado cómo no me digas que representa esto. ¡Habla!

(Ota) No no no no no no es que no no no no...

(Kanuka) No!?

(Ota) Sí...mmmhhh... no.

(Kanuka) ¿Que?

(Ota) O sí... o no.

(Kanuka) ¡Basta! ¡Para de hacer el idiota! -se queda parada y pensativa- No... no puede ser. Malditos médicos, me han engañado. Éste no es mi marido. Tú... tú quien eres realmente.

(Ota) Eres tú, fíjate tú, eres tú. Y dice, pos soy yo.

(Kanuka) ¿Eig?

(Ota) Llavors jo ja ja, i llavors tú ji ji.

(Kanuka) Te lo pido educadamente. Para ya.

(Ota) Soy ciudadana, de un país democrático ¡Te quieres callar!?

(Kanuka) -coge a Ota por el cuello mirándole con cara de perro- ¡Ya está bien! ¡O paras ya de hacer el idiota, o esta noche, no, toda la semana dormirás en el sofá! ¡Me has entendido!?

(Ota) ¿Por qué no nos ejecutáis y ya acabamos con esto?

(Kanuka) Ya está, se acabó. ¡Get out! ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera de mi habitación ahora mismo! ¡A dormir al sofá! ¡Y no te acerques a Rei!

(Ota) Me canso con la postura del minero.

(Kanuka) -se pone roja cómo un tomate- Que!? ¡No quiero oír más idioteces! ¡Sal de mi habitación! ¡Ahora!

(Ota) Esto para mi, es, vergüenza.

(Kanuka) ¡Que salgas ahora mismo!

(Ota) Vale, malegro muxo.

(Kanuka) -Ota sal de la habitación- ¡Fuera! -Kanuka le da un portazo en los morros-

(Ota) Madre mía madre mía... cómo está la vida.

Aquella noche, Ota tiene que dormir en el sofá. Al levantarse muy temprano, se viste, se pone el uniforme, se prepara el desayuno... y al marcharse, se planta ante la puerta de la habitación de Kanuka y suelta...

(Ota) Y que sepas que me voy con el cochete que me hace palmitas. -se marcha-

Al llegar a la división de vehículos especiales, Ota seguía igual. Seguía siendo el capitán Homo APM? En el despacho de los capitanes, Ota volvía a soltar otra de sus absurdas charlatanerías sin sentido alguno.

(Ota) Eso es cómo esos letreros que uno ve, cuando pasa ahora por las autopistas, y le dicen "no podemos conducir por ti". Y yo siempre pienso "Y quien te ha dicho a ti, que quiero que conduzcas por mi". Si yo... pues eso es lo mismo, quien te ha dicho a ti las copas de vino que yo tengo o no tengo que beber. Déjame que las beba tranquilo...

(Richardson) Joder... jooooder.

(Noa) ¡Pero Ota! ¡Eres policía! ¡Cómo puedes estar diciendo eso!?

Justo entonces... suena la alarma de emergencias.

(Alarma) ¡Atención! ¡Atención! ¡Se está produciendo un 720 en el distrito de Odaiba! ¡Muy cerca del edificio de la Televisión Fuji! ¡Primera sección, movilízese inmediatamente!

(Richardson) -él y Noa se quedan mirando alucinados- Oh oh. Esto... esto es una catástrofe.

(Ota) -se levanta de su silla- De puta madre, ¿no?

(Noa) Ota... vas... vas a ir... quiero decir... ¿Piensas ir así?

(Ota) Ezo hay que vivilo.

(Noa) -se echa la mano a la cara- ay madre.

(Ota) Makinoteeeeee!

(Richardson) No podemos hacer nada. Si tiene que ir...

(Ota) Bueno bay bay, hasta otro ratito, eh. -se marcha-

En el hangar, los tres pilotos de la primera sección y sus correspondientes Labors, montados en sus trailers, estaban preparados y en formación.

(Hato) ¡Capitán! ¡La primera sección estamos listos para salir! ¡Cuando usted mande!

(Ota) ¡Los ous los té així!

(Hato) O o... eeehhh... capitán. ¿Salimos ya?

(Ota) Vamos allá ¿no?

Ota se monta en el mini coche patrulla, nuevo, ya que el anterior había quedado siniestro total, y salen para la emergencia. Los que se quedaban, estaban muy intrigados por cómo se resolvería aquello. A medio camino, en la autopista, se encuentran un atasco de tráfico. Todos llevaban las sirenas puestas, pero era responsabilidad del capitán por el altavoz de su coche pedir a los demás conductores que cedieran el paso. Pero Ota no actúa así. Todos, los de la primera sección, los mecánicos que conducen los trailers, y los conductores atrapados allí en medio de la autopista, se quedan flipados cuando Ota se baja del mini coche patrulla y se pone a gritar, con gran gesticulación.

(Ota) ¡Tira palante no!? ¡O os quedáis aquí paraos!? ¡Montamos una mesa, y ya está! ¡Tira palante que me vaya a... ¡El de la furgoneta, que me tengo que ir pa allá, pa allá no, pa allá, pa allá! ¡Tira palante!

Inexplicablemente, esto parece funcionar, y consiguen salir del atasco. Llegan al lugar de los hechos. Un saboteador radical, a los mandos de un Labor de obras públicas _Shinohara MFV-05 Cosmos_, estaba rodeado por la policía antidisturbios. Ya había destrozado coches aparcados, mobiliario urbano, de todo. Al llegar, Hato ordena que los tres Zeus sean elevados. Ota se planta ante el capitán de los antidisturbios.

(Capitán antidisturbios) Ah, por fin han llegado, capitán.

(Ota) Viva España, viva el Rey, viva el orden y la ley. ¡JA JA JA JA JA JA JA!

(Capitán antidisturbios) ¿Eh?

(Saboteador) -a través del altavoz del Labor- Malditos cabrones. ¡Habéis llamado a la división de vehículos especiales! ¡Me habéis mentido! ¡Haced caso de mis reivindicaciones o lo arraso todo a mi paso!

(Ota) ¡Que es ese animal! ¡Es un animal!

(Capitán antidisturbios) Ya lo puede usted decir, capitán. Ese saboteador está muy excitado. Tendrá que ir con mucho cuidado.

(Hato) -a través de la Radio- ¡Capitán! El saboteador tiene aspecto de ser muy agresivo y violento. Ya ha causado muchos daños. Debemos actuar rápidamente. Capitán. ¿Me escucha?

(Ota) A mi me da pena el chico.

(Hato) ¿Que?

(Ota) -mirando al capitán antidisturbios- Es que es que pa partirle la cara, de verda.

(C. antidisturbios) -alucinado- ah, si, ya, claro. Vera... estamos a la espera de identificar al criminal. Pero creemos que puede ser...

(Ota) E el brasero.

(C. antidisturbios) ¿Eh?

(Saboteador) ¡Largaos de aquí, polis! ¡Juro que lo destrozo todo!

(Ota) ¡Mira si es buena persona!

(C. Antidisturbios) Oiga, pero usted... ¿A que ha venido aquí? Ustedes son la patrulla Labor, deben detenerle.

(Ota) ¡Esto el Bronx!

(Hato) ¡Capitán! ¡Cuales son las instrucciones!

(Ota) Es ques es colmo! Es ques es colmo!

(Hato) Vale... vale. Capitán... en vista a que su estado no es el adecuado para darme instrucciones y que debemos abordar esta emergencia cuanto antes, asumo el mando de la operación y me hago responsable de la primera sección. -corta la comunicación-

(Ota) ¿Tú crees que esto es normal?

(C. Antidisturbios) Oiga... ¿Quiere usted intentar negociar con el saboteador? Nosotros ya lo hemos intentado, pero es inútil. Ah, otra cosa. Vaya con cuidado. Los estudios de la televisión Fuji están aquí al lado y lo están grabando todo. -le da el megáfono a Ota- Tenga.

(Ota) Estaaa bastante fatal.

(Hato) Mimiko, Sonoko. Poneos cada una a uno de los dos flancos laterales. Yo me mantendré en mi posición.

(Sonoko) Recibido.

(Mimiko) Pero... ¿Estamos haciendo bien? ¿Y el capitán?

(Hato) Mimiko... sabes perfectamente que el capitán ahora mismo no está en disposición de ordenarnos nada. Ni siquiera se por qué ha venido.

(Mimiko) De acuerdo. A la orden, teniente. ¡A por él!

(Saboteador) ¡Malditos polis de mierda! ¡No os acerquéis más!

(Ota) -se pone a hablar por el megáfono- ¡Tú ere un porrero! ¡Que te gustan mucho los porro!

(Saboteador) ¿Eh? ¿Queeee? ¡Me estás llamando drogadicto, maldito poli!? ¡Me has hecho enfadar! ¡Os aplastaré a todos!

(Ota) -al capitán antidisturbios- Es más falso que que un euro con la cara de popeye.

(C. Antidisturbios) ¿Eh? Oiga... intente persuadir-le a ver si consigue algo.

(Ota) -se pone a gritar por el altavoz- ¡NO! ¡ES! Fácil, asir. Asir, NO es fácil. NO es fácil fácil. NO es asir asir NO es fácil. ¡Represión! ¡Rrrepresión! ¡Rrrrepresión! ¡Rrrrpresión! ¡RRRppppsón! ¡Rrrrpppsson! ¡Rrrrpppssssnnn! ¡Ffffgggggfffgggg! -toda la gente allí se queda boquiabierta-

(Sonoko) ¡Pero capitán! ¡En vez de decir idioteces podría darnos instrucciones!

(Ota) ¡Ánimo, coño, hay que comer yogures pitusí!

(Sonoko) ¬ ¬ No se por que digo nada.

(Ota) -al saboteador- … Una caca.

(C. Antidisturbios) ¿?

(Hato) ¿Que?

(Saboteador) º _ º

(Ota) ¿Sabes lo que es una caca? Una cosa negra, grande, que no dice nada. Una caca no dice nada. No habla. Es una caca. Pues tu cara es lo mismo. Es una gran caca.

(Hato) Pero... pero... ¡Capitán!

(Ota) ¿Sabes que te voy a hablar de los siete tipos de cacas?

(Sonoko) O_O

(Mimiko) Uggsss que asco.

(Ota) Yo te digo que tipo de caca eres tú. Tú entras en los siete tipos de caca.

(C. Antidisturbios) O _ o

(Ota) Es el tipo de caca, y no son siete, son los siete tipos de caca juntas. Toda esa caca, es una caca, una masa de caca, y es un estiércol, es una gran caca.

(Saboteador) E...e...eigghhh

(Ota) ¡No te cagues, cagón!

(Hato) -echándose la mano a la cara- Por favor, Dios, que no lo graben los de la televisión de al lado, que no lo graben.

(Ota) ¡Estás tan cagado, pero cagado con la diarrea que te cae a chorro prrrrrra hasta el suelo! -todo el mundo se aguanta la risa... hasta que estalla riendo-.

(Saboteador) -furioso e impotente- Os estáis... os estáis... ¿Os estáis burlando de mi? ¡Os matareeeee!

(Ota) ¿Que te pasa hombre? ¿Te encuentras mal, o algo?

(Hato) ¡Mierda! ¡Mimiko, detenle!

(Mimiko) ¡Enseguida! ¡Acabaré con él en un momento!

(Saboteador) ¡Quítate de en medio! -lanza el Zeus de Mimiko por el suelo-

(Mimiko) ¡Aaaayyyyy! ¡Me has hecho daño en los pechos, idiota! ¡Los tengo muy sensibles!

(C. Antidisturbios) -sonrojado- Eeehhh

(Ota) -mirando al antidisturbios y señalando al Zeus de Mimiko- De las mujeres más inteligentes que yo conozco.

(Hato) ¡Sonoko! ¡Detenle, venga!

(Saboteador) ¡No me pongáis aun más furioso o acabaré con todos vosotros, polis!

(Ota) ¡Que nos está engañando, que no no engañe, que no diga la verdá!

(Sonoko) ¡A la orden! -Sonoko intenta bloquearle por detrás, en un primer intento no lo consigue y el saboteador la tira al suelo- ¡Aaaahhhh!

(Ota) ¡S'ha matao Paco!

(Hato) ¡Sonoko! ¿Estás bien?

(Sonoko) ¡Desgraciado! ¡Te vas a enterar!

(Ota) -por el megáfono- ¡Es de ser inútiles eh!

(Sonoko) ¡Quédate quieto donde estás, maldito! -consigue bloquearle por detrás- ¡Ahora, teniente!

(Hato) ¡Aaaahhhh! -le clava la porra eléctrica al Cosmos. Su brazos quedan inutilizados, pero sus piernas aun se mueven-

(Ota) ¡Maravilloso! ¡Espectacular! ¡Me emocionao al verlo!

(Sonoko) -se pone en contacto con Ota por la radio- ¡Capitán! ¡Misión cumplida! ¡Le hemos reducido!

(Ota) En estos pre pre precisos momeeeentos a u mmm ggh mmm uu mmm.

(Sonoko) O_O

(Hato) ¡Sonoko! ¡Olvídate de hablar con el capitán! ¡Es cómo si no estuviese!

(C. Antidisturbios) ¡Vamos, muchachos! ¡Bajadle de ese Labor y detenedle! Le felicito, capitán. Lo han conseguido. ¿Cómo lo hace para dirigir una sección de Patlabors con tanta eficacia?

(Ota) La verdá ez que nunca me había preguntao ezo.

Entonces... se acercan el cámara y un reportero de la Televisión que lo están emitido todo en directo.

(Reportero) Estamos en directo, señoras y señores. Nos disponemos a entrevistar al capitán de la División de Vehículos Especiales de la Policía que ha conseguido detener al saboteador, si bien de una forma muy peculiar. ¿Eh?

(Ota) -mientras se amorra a la cámara gritando y gesticulando cómo un loco, llega corriendo Hato y Sonoko y le sujetan por detrás- ¡Que me ligao al cámaraaaaaa!

(Hato) ¡Vamos, capitán, tenemos que regresar! ¡Pare de hacer el idiota!

(Sonoko) -tapando la lente de la cámara con la mano- ¡Esto no es ningún espectáculo! ¡Márchense, venga!

(Ota) ¡Está buenísimo, pa chuparse los huesos del caldo!

(Hato) ¡Vamos, capitán, reaccione!

(Ota) ¡Que no me quieres tú a mi!?

Pero mientras está pasado todo esto y el cámara de la Televisión Fuji, lo emite todo en directo para todo el país... en la sección 5, Kanuka lo ve... y se muere primero de vergüenza y después de rabia, del esperpéntico espectáculo que su país ha ofrecido en vivo y en directo para todo Japón.

En la división de vehículos especiales, era hora de comer. Y al igual que el otro día, Ota contaba un chiste sobre una papelera... pero esta vez muy malo.

(Ota) Veig un nen que es menga un gelat, se li cau... ¡y no m'utilitza! I jo "¡Nen! ¡El gelat! ¡Llençam el gelat!" Veig algú. S'apropa. ¡L'escombriaire no siusplau! ¡Que s'ho endú tot! Es un jovenet. ¡Em llença un entrepà mig mossegat, i amb formigues, ha ha ha ha em fan pesigolles!

(Noa) -con cara de mucho cansancio-Yo... yo... esto ya es el fin. No puedo más.

(Richardson) Al principio hacía gracia. Pero ahora... te juro que me dan ganas de desenfundar mi SIG Sauer P220 y vaciar el cargador.

(Ota) -se pone a cantar- ¡Vaya vaya cómo mola el voley playa ver las nenas en la arena saltar y saltar! Vamos vamos venga nena salta salta juega juega que la arena de la playa te queda que vaya vaya. Vaya vaya cómo mola el voley playa ver las nenas en la arena saltar y saltar -a todos se les cae una gota-

(Hiromi) Al menos la comandante no está aquí.

(Miyazaki) Que alguien le calle, por favor. Me está cogiendo dolor de cabeza.

(Ota) -se pone a cantar otra canción... poniendo voz en falsete- Yo te arreglé el ordenador, sin cobrarte el desplazamientooo. ¡Facebook facebook facebook facebook! ¡No estoy en tu Facebooook! Face face face face face face face face facebooooook! Si ya estás en facebook, primero te poneeeeen. Y luego, te quitaaaaaaan. ¡Venga, venga! ¡Iesa iesa iesa iesa iesa y venga toma ya! Toma ya!

(Noa) -se levanta furiosa de su silla- ¡Ota! ¡Cállate de una vez! ¡Cállate cállate cállate cállate!

(Ota) Baja la rana.

(Noa) ¿Eeeehhh?

(Ota) ¡Baja, la rana!

(Noa) Ra... ¿rana?

(Ota) Pide perdón. Di "lo siento".

(Noa) Andrew... ¡Déjame tu pistola! ¡Yo me lo cargo! ¡Ya no puedo más!

(Richardson) -sujeta a Noa cómo puede- ¡Oye, era broma, cálmate mujer, cálmate!

(Shige) ¡Noaaaaaa!

(Noa) ¿? ¿Que pasa, Shige?

(Shige) Ka... kanuka está abajo. Está... está muy furiosa. Y está buscando a Ota.

Todos se marchan para abajo. Kanuka estaba hablando con al oficial Yamada de la cuarta sección. Quizás esta le estaba diciendo el remedio al mal de Ota. Ota se planta delante de su mujer... y esta le hace una proposición, furiosa, pero aparentemente controlándose.

(Ota) Stic una mica cagat.

(Kanuka) Hola cariño. Acabo de ver el lamentable espectáculo que has hecho esta mañana en Odaiba. Oye... ¿Te apetecería hacer un simulacro de combate con los Zeus ahora mismo?

(Ota) ¡JA JA JA JA! Ez que me dezorino. JAAAAA.

(Kanuka) -con tics nerviosos en una ceja- Ca... cariño, venga. Vamos a hacer un simulacro de combate.

(Ota) Molt be molt be, estupendo.

Ambos se montan en sendos Labors... y todos les dejan hacer. En el descampado que hay entre el edificio y el mar, los dos Labors se disponen a hacer un simulacro de combate. Hiromi haría de arbitro.

(Hiromi) Bien. ¿Estáis listos?

(Kanuka) Perfectamente, Hiromi. Cuando quieras.

(Hiromi) ¿Ota?

(Ota) ¡Las cosa, clara!

(Hiromi) Preparados... listos... ¡Empezad!

(Kanuka) -se lanza corriendo- ¡Aaaahhhh!

(Ota) Soy la sirenita, de la línia. -el Labor de Kanuka se cae de morros al suelo y a todos se les cae una gota. El Labor de Ota se tumba al suelo, y se pone a mover las piernas del Labor, mientras canta- Soy la sirenita, deee la línea, soy la sirenita deeel calvario. -se levanta se señala hacía la bahía de Tokio- Éste arrollo es que separa Torremolino, de Benalmadena.

(Noa) -echándose la mano a la cara- Ay dios. Ay dios.

(Watanabe) Éste va directo al manicomio.

(Mimiko) ¿Donde están Benalmadena y Torremolinos?

(Kanuka) -dentro de la cabina del Zeus, poniéndose cada vez más furiosa- basta... ya basta...

(Ota) ¡Me voy a tela a tele trasporta! ¡Música! -pone música dance por el altavoz del Labor... y se pone a correr de un lado para otro con el Labor- ¡Benalmadena! -corre al otro lado- ¡Torremolino! -corre al otro lado- ¡Benalmadena! -y otra vez a correr- ¡Torremolino! -corre otra vez- ¡Benalmadena!

(Kanuka) Basta... ya basta... ¡Basta! ¡Para de una vez... ¡O voy a pedir el divorciooooooo! -se lanza muy y muy furiosa contra el Labor de Ota y le da una paliza- ¡Toma esto!

(Ota) ¡Eeeehhhhh cabróooooooo!

(Kanuka) ¡Y esto!

(Ota) ¡Eh! ¡Això es roja no!?

(Kanuka) ¡Y esto también!

(Ota) Madre de dio que vergüenza madre mía que vergüenza.

(Kanuka) ¡Y esto por haber hecho llorar a Rei!

(Ota) ¡Per l'amor de Deu!

(Kanuka) ¡Y esto también!

(Ota) Pero mujer. Que haces. Que demonios haces.

(Kanuka) Y esto... por decirme que te dejo el cochete haciendo palmitas, cerdoooooooo! -lo levanta del suelo y lo estampa en el suelo-

(Richardson) Joder que miedo macho.

(Noa) O o

(Miyazaki) Ahora no se quien de los dos da más miedo.

(Ota) -con su Zeus destrozado, levanta ligeramente un brazo del Zeus, y grita una última frase- ¡Ho haveu vist tots, no! ¡Ho haveu vist!? ¡La mare que ens va parir! -y Ota cae desmayado, perdiendo el conocimiento-

Dos horas más tarde, en el despacho de los oficiales, entra Noa. Todos estaban allí discutiendo lo que había pasado.

(Hiromi) Noa. ¿Cómo está? ¿Ya se ha despertado?

(Noa) No. Aun no. Pero Kanuka y Rei no se separan de él ni un minuto.

(Hiromi) ¿Ha venido también Rei? No me había dado cuenta.

(Watanabe) Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que despierte.

(Yamada) Estará perfectamente. Ya lo veréis.

(Miyazaki) ¿Y por qué iba a estar bien?

(Sonoko) Eso es cierto. ¿De verdad te crees que con darle otro fuerte golpe en la cabeza se soluciona todo, cómo en los dibujos animados? Anda ya.

(Yamada) Que os digo que estará bien. Tened paciencia.

(Bado) Vaya. Ahora que me estaba acostumbrando al capitán zumbado.

(Watanabe) ¿Ya le habías puesto apodo y todo?

(Bado) Sí. Pero si vuelve a ser el capitán Ota de siempre...

(Noa) ¡Basta de tonterías! -grita furiosa-

(Todos) ¡Sí, capitana! ¡Lo sentimos!

(Noa) Me vuelvo a mi despacho. ¡Y otra cosa! ¡Nunca, nunca jamás se os ocurra decirle nada de lo que ha pasado a la comandante! ¡Os ha quedado claro!?

(Todos) ¡Sí, capitana! ¡Muy claro!

(Noa) Bien. -se marcha-

En la enfermería del edificio, Ota seguía dormido sobre una cama, con la cabeza vendada. Kanuka, con gran preocupación, espera a un lado de la cama que se despierte. Rei está a un lado de la habitación jugando con un Labor de juguete. Entonces... Ota, por fin se despierta.

(Kanuka) ¡Ah! ¡Isao!

(Ota) -abriendo los ojos lentamente- mmmhhh... donde... ¿Donde estoy? ¿Que me ha pasado?

(Kanuka) Isao. Soy yo. ¿Me reconoces?

(Ota) Kanuka. ¿Que haces aquí? Esto... es la enfermería de la central de Patlabors. ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

(Kanuka) Isao... -se echa sobre el pecho de Issao y arranca a llorar- ¡Isao!

(Ota) ¡Pero Kanuka!

(Kanuka) Que miedo. He pasado tanto miedo. Pensaba que te había perdido para siempre.

(Ota) ¿Pero de que estás hablando? ¿Que es lo que ha pasado?

(Kanuka) ¿Eh? Pero... No... ¿No recuerdas nada?

(Ota) Pues... no. Nada de nada. Sólo recuerdo que estaba en una operación en el puerto de Kawasaki... y nada más.

(Kanuka) Entonces... no recuerdas nada de estos dos últimos días?

(Ota) ¿Dos días? ¿Que? ¿He estado dos días inconsciente? ¿Que me ha pasado?

(Kanuka) Eeehhhh... nada. Nada, cariño. Sólo tuviste un accidente. Tuviste... un golpe en la cabeza. Nada más.

(Ota) Oye... ¿Seguro que hacemos bien estando tan abrazados delante de Rei?

(Kanuka) No importa. Es porque te quiero. Te quiero mucho, mucho. -ella y Ota se besan apasionadamente- Te amo. No quiero perderte.

(Ota) Esto es muy raro. Estoy dos días inconsciente, no me acuerdo de nada de lo que pasó, y tú... estás aun más cariñosa que de costumbre. ¿Que lo hace?

(Kanuka) Da lo mismo. ¿Por qué no te coges el día libre y esta noche salimos a cenar fuera los tres? ¿Eh?

(Ota) ¿Que? ¿De verdad? Por mi, encantado.

(Kanuka) -sonriendo a Ota y cogiéndole de la mano- Bien. Pues hecho.

(Ota) Te quiero, Kanuka. Siempre te querré.

(Kanuka) Isao...

Entonces, Rei se planta ante el matrimonio feliz, y...

(Ota) ¡Hija! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Has estado preocupado por papá? ¿? ¿Que ocurre?

(Kanuka) ¿Pasa algo, Rei?

(Kanuka) -mirando fijamente a sus padres, suelta- ¿Le damos un aplauso y le dejamos que se vaya? Venga gracias bonita. -y se marcha, dejando a sus padres consternados y alucinados-

(Ota) -él y Kanuka arrancan a correr tras Rei- ¡Rei! ¡Esperame! ¡Rei!

(Kanuka) ¡Rei!

Ota, por fin, había vuelto a la normalidad. Lo de Rei... simple casualidad... ¿o no? Quien sabe. Habían sido dos días de una tontuna y un frikerío tremendos, por culpa del "Capitán Homo APM?". Un fenómeno que por suerte o inexplicablemente, no llegó a oídos de los peces gordos de la Policía. Un fenómeno absolutamente paranormal, o mejor dicho, subnormal. O cómo diría Iker Jiménez... ¿Ocurrirá lo mismo en Marte?


	13. Si no querías caldo toma dos tazas

**Capítulo 13. Si no querías caldo toma dos tazas. **

Una semana después. Sigue siendo abril de 2009. la vida seguía y transcurría con absoluta normalidad en la División de Vehículos Especiales. Amanecía un nuevo día. Pero ese nuevo día, traía una gran sorpresa en la vida de dos de nuestras protagonistas. Sonoko llevaba un par de días con un rum rum por dentro que no la dejaba vivir. Una especie de espanto. Llevaba dos días encontrándose mal, había vomitado varias veces. Aquella misma mañana, al levantarse, Sonoko se hace una prueba de embarazo... que da positivo. Un miedo sordo e incontrolable se apodera de ella. ¿Embarazada con sólo 22 años? Si bien no resultaba extraño teniendo en cuenta que ella y Richardson ya llevaban saliendo juntos hacía ya muchos meses. Su relación era sólida y estable. Pero de esto a que ya incluso estuviese presuntamente esperando un hijo de Richardson... ya era demasiado para ella. Sonoko pero, decide esconderlo para ella. Piensa que puede ser una falsa alarma y esperar ir al médico para confirmarlo.

Pero esto mismo que le estaba pasando a Sonoko... le estaba pasando al mismo tiempo y en idénticas circunstancias... a Kanuka. Acababa de hacerse una prueba de embarazo... que también da positivo. Aunque para Kanuka es algo que en fondo hacia tiempo que se esperaba, siente también que esto puede acabar con su carrera de agente especial en la Sección 5 de Goto. Y al igual que Sonoko, decide esperar un tiempo para confirmarlo, y no decirle nada a Ota.

Ambas mujeres, una aun soltera pero con pareja sólida y estable, y la otra casada y con una hija, están igualmente desconcertadas por dentro ante esta situación. Sienten una tímida alegría por lo que eso supone en su vida... y sienten un tremendo miedo por lo que eso repercute en su carrera profesional cómo policías, aunque sea en puestos tan diferentes.

Pocas horas después, aquella misma mañana, en el despacho de capitanes, Noa, Ota y Richardson, eran completamente ajenos a esta situación. Ota y Richardson no tenían ni idea de la que se les venía encima. Noa mientras tanto, estaba hablando por teléfono. Habla con el director de una prestigiosa guardería privada de Ginza.

(Noa) Sí, son un niño y una niña. … ¿Cómo? Oh, si, por supuesto. … Ambos tienen tres años, por eso lo pregunto. … Sí. … Sí. … Lo comprendo. Pero... Sí. … ¿Que los tendrían separados por sexo? ¿Aun hacen eso hoy en día? … Ya, sí, supongo que sí. … ¿Y a cuando ascendería la matrícula para ambos? … ¿Que? … ¿Eh? ¡No! No me mal interprete. El dinero no supondrá un problema, pero... Bueno, me lo pensaré. … Gracias por la información. Adiós. -cuelga el teléfono-

(Richardson) Preocupada por el futuro de tus renacuajos, eh. -mirando a Noa con sonrisa burlona-

(Noa) No es culpa mía. Es a Asuma quien se le ha metido entre ceja y ceja que Daisuke y Chiharu deben ir a los mejores centros educativos. Yo también quiero que tengan una buena educación, pero... no se.

(Ota) -hojeando el periódico- No entiendo cómo puedes dudar. Tú eres rica. Asuma es el presidente de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, el mayor fabricante de Labors del mundo. Te lo puedes permitir sobradamente.

(Noa) En eso no te falta razón, Ota. Asuma dice que ahora y hasta la adolescencia estudiarán en centros privados de Japón. Pero cuando llegue la hora de ir a la universidad, les enviará a Estados Unidos o Inglaterra.

(Richardson) Mmhhhh... a Oxford o Cambridge, eh. Eso estaría muy bien. Mientras no pisen Birmingham o Coventry... allí hay gente muy rara ja ja ja.

(Ota) Cómo se nota que sois ricos. A mi, juntando mi sueldo y el de Kanuka... nos tocará ahorrar mucho para que Rei pueda ir a una buena universidad.

(Richardson) ¿Yo, rico? Te recuerdo que no he pisado una universidad en mi vida. Toda la educación secundaria y la carrera de ingeniero me las saqué en academias militares. Durante 10 años, desde los 15 hasta los 25, mi vida estuvo ligada a la Royal Army.

(Noa) Pues yo tampoco fui a la universidad. Y la verdad... es que me habría gustado. Pero nunca fui una estudiante brillante que digamos. A duras penas llegaba a la media. Y que yo sepa... tú tampoco destacabas mucho, Ota.

(Ota) Ya te he dicho un montón de veces que yo era el capitán del equipo de béisbol en el instituto. Y entonces... tuve ofertas de alguna que otra universidad para que entrara en sus equipos de béisbol. Pero mi sueño al terminar el instituto era entrar en la Policía. Y lo conseguí.

(Noa) Sí, pero tus primeros años en la Policía no fueron ni de lejos ejemplares.

(Ota) Ya empezamos otra vez.

(Noa) -contando con los dedos- Señor gatillo fácil, don justicia divina, el rompe cosas, el que siempre destrozaba su Ingram a casa misión. Ay, que tiempos aquellos.

(Ota) Noa... ya se que entonces era un idiota. Lo admito. Ahora puedo ver las cosas con perspectiva y... es cierto. Ahora me cuesta entender cómo entonces era tan superfluo.

(Richardson) ¿Seguro? Porque la semana pasada...

(Ota) -se enfada- Ya os he dicho por activa y por pasiva que no me acuerdo de nada. Y si lo que me dijisteis es verdad, os pido perdón otra vez. ¿Vale?

(Noa) -se estira los brazos- Mmmmhhhh que mañana más tranquila. ¿Verdad, chicos?

(Richardson) Sí. Llevamos unos cuantos días muy tranquilos, sin ni una sola emergencia. Por eso la sala de proyecciones está llena.

(Noa) ¿Hato está proyectando alguna película?

(Richardson) ¿No has visto el cartel en el comedor? Esta semana proyectará un ciclo de películas antiguas.

(Noa) ¿Películas antiguas? Suena interesante.

(Richardson) Sí. Esta noche proyecta "El gran dictador" de Chaplin. Cómo la cuarta sección nos quedamos de guardia nocturna, la veremos. Pero Sonoko me ha dicho que se quedará conmigo para verla. Le gustan mucho las películas de Chaplin.

(Ota) ¿Quien es ese Chaplin?

(Noa) ¬ ¬ Ay que ver, que cortito eres, Ota. Es... es...

(Richardson) Pero si tú tampoco lo sabes. Bueno, tampoco me extraña. Que vais a saber vosotros de películas tan antiguas.

(Noa) A propósito, Andrew. Vas a verla con Sonoko. ¿Todo bien con ella?

(Richardson) Pues claro. Eso ni lo dudes. Aunque...

(Ota) Aunque que. ¿Que pasa?

(Richardson) Nada. No debe ser nada. Es que Sonoko... lleva un par de días un poco cómo... cómo distraída. Cómo preocupada por algo. Pero no se por que me obsesiono. A lo mejor sólo tiene eso que tienen las mujeres de vez en cuando.

(Ota) ¿Y que es eso?

(Richardson) -en tono de broma- Ota. ¿Conoces algo que sangre durante días y no se muera? ¿Mh? ¿Me pillas?

(Ota) Ah, te... te refieres a eso que tienen las mujeres. Ya, sí, se a que te refieres. Cuando Kanuka lo pasa... no veas de que humor se pone.

(Noa) Por suerte cuando se trata de tu mujer y tu hija te vuelves muy delicado y con mucho tacto. ¿Todo bien en casa, Ota?

(Ota) Ahora que Richardson dice eso... yo también he notado a Kanuka un poco rara esta mañana.

(Noa) ¿Le pasa algo? A lo mejor aun sigue mosqueada por lo de la semana pasada.

(Ota) No. No creo. Esto... me da vergüenza explicároslo. Pero... después de aquello... yo y Kanuka... ella... bueno que... que... nosotros...

(Richardson) Déjame adivinarlo. mmmhhh... ¡Oh, si! Os reconciliasteis con un buen polvo salvaje.

(Ota) O _ o

(Noa) -se enfada- ¡Andrew! ¡No empieces con lo de siempre!

(Richardson) Tranquila mujer, tranquila. No tengo por que meterme en la vida sexual de los demás. La mía últimamente es muuuuy activa.

(Ota) -se sonroja- ¿Muy... muy activa?

(Noa) Acabas de decir que no te interesa la vida sexual de los demás. Ahora no nos cuentes la tuya, haz el favor.

(Richardson) Pero es que en serio. Sonoko es... jo jo jo, de verdad. ¡Es una cosa alucinante!

(Noa) ¡Andrew! ¡Basta!

(Richardson) Vale vale. Hay que joderse.

(Ota) A mi no tiene por que preocuparme eso. Yo estoy casado. Pero tú y Sonoko... esto... ¿Ya tomáis precauciones?

(Richardson) ¿Eh? Ostia, pues... ahora que lo dices... no me acuerdo si hace unas noches las tomé o no. Fue el sábado. Sonoko y yo salimos a cenar fuera y después de fiesta. Y después... bueno, ya os podéis imaginar. Íbamos los dos tan bebidos y salidos que...

(Noa) ¿Sa... salidos?

(Richardson) Mujer. Que yo... y también ella. Mira, dejemos el tema, que esto ya parece un consultorio sexual.

(Noa) Sí. Dejémoslo.

(Richardson) Bueno... ya que no tenemos nada mejor que hacer... me voy a abajo a echarle un vistazo a mi coche.

(Ota) Hoy has venido con otro. ¿Cual es?

(Richardson) Un _Dodge Challenger_ de 1970. ¿Quieres que te lo enseñe?

(Ota) Claro. Ahora mismo no tengo nada mejor que hacer. He terminado todo el trabajo hace rato. ¿Te vienes, Noa?

(Noa) No, paso. Seguiré mirando colegios para Daisuke y Chiharu. Hasta luego, chicos.

(Ota) Hasta luego. -él y Richardson se marchan-

Efectivamente, aquel día fue extraordinariamente tranquilo. Sin salidas, con poco trabajo porque ya estaba todo hecho. Llegó la noche. La guardia nocturna correspondía a la cuarta sección, así que las secciones uno y dos pudieron irse a casa. Ota llega a su casa. Su hija, Rei, le recibe con gran alegría y un papel con un dibujo. Aquel día tenía muchas cosas que contarle a su padre.

(Ota) ¡Ya estoy en casa, familia!

(Kanuka) -desde la cocina- ¡Bienvenido, Isao!

(Rei) -se lanza sobre Ota sonriente y alegre- ¡Hola, papá!

(Ota) ja ja ja. Hola, hijita. ¿Te has portado bien hoy?

(Rei) Claro que sí. Mira que he hecho hoy en el cole.

(Ota) ¡Hala! ¡Que dibujo mas chulo! ¡Es precioso!

(Rei) ¿Te gusta, papá? ¿A que sí?

(Ota) ¡Que bonito! ¡Estás hecha una artistaza! Ja ja ja. Muy bien, Rei. -acariciando la cabeza de Rei con sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

(Kanuka) -con voz y expresión algo serias- La cena está servida. Venga, a la mesa.

(Rei) ¡Voooy!

(Ota) Rei tiene tantas cosas que contar y yo en cambio tan pocas. Hoy ha sido un día muy tranquilo. No hemos tenido ni una sola salida. -se sientan los tres alrededor de la mesa y se ponen a cenar-

(Kanuka) Ya.

(Ota) ¿?

(Rei) Oye, papá. ¿Sabes que en la excursión de final de curso iremos a Kyoto?

(Ota) ¿Ah si? ¡Que guay! Es la antigua capital de Japón. ¿Lo sabías?

(Rei) No. No lo sabía, papá. ¿Hace muchos años de eso?

(Ota) Sí. Hace cientos de años. Cuando el período Edo. Entonces Kyoto era la capital de Japón. Y Tokio ni siquiera se llamaba así entonces. Se llamaba Edo.

(Rei) Aaahhhh no lo sabía, papá.

(Ota) Pues ahora ya lo sabes. Pero ya verás que el año que viene, cuando empieces primaria, te enseñarán todas estas cosas en la clase de historia.

(Rei) ¿Me darán también clases de inglés? A mi me gustan mucho.

(Ota) Ja ja. Eso es porque te lo ha enseñado mamá y ya lo sabes hablar y escribir perfectamente. Que cosas. ¡Tengo una hija bilingüe!

(Rei) ¿Que quiere decir eso? Ah, que se hablar dos idiomas. Pues claro. Soy la más lista de mi clase.

(Ota) ¡Claro que sí! ¡Eres la más lista y la más bonita! ¡Ja ja ja ja!

(Rei) Mamá. ¿Que te pasa? Pareces triste.

(Kanuka) -intentando disimular- ¿Eh? ¡No! A mamá no le pasa nada.

(Ota) -mirando fijamente a Kanuka con cara seria- ¿Estás segura?

(Kanuka) -mirando algo entristecida a Ota y sin contestar un rato- … Sí, no te preocupes. Es que...

(Ota) Si es por Rei... lo hablamos después.

(Rei) ¿Que es lo que tenéis que hablar?

(Kanuka) Nada. Cosas de mayores. Vamos, termínate la cena.

(Rei) ¿Puedo ver un rato la tele después de cenar?

(Kanuka) Claro. Pero sólo media hora. Después a dormir. ¿Vale?

(Rei) Vale.

(Kanuka) Así que vas a Kyoto en el viaje de fin de curso. Eso ya es dentro de dos semanas.

(Rei) Sí. Tengo muchas ganas de hacer esa excursión.

(Kanuka) ¿Te gustaría que fuésemos éste verano a Nueva York?

(Rei) ¿Que? ¿De verdad? ¡Sí, me gustaría mucho, mamá!

(Ota) ¿Pero ya sabes donde está Nueva York, hija?

(Rei) -mirando mal a su padre- Papá, que tonto eres. Pues claro que lo se. Me lo enseñó mamá.

(Kanuka) Of course. Díselo a papá. -mirando a Rei con sonrisa confiada-

(Rei) Nueva York. La mayor ciudad de los Estados Unidos y capital del estado del mismo nombre. Administrada en cinco condados. Bronx, Brooklyn, Manhattan, Queens y Staten Island. Fue fundada en 1624 por los holandeses y actualmente cuenta con una población de más de 8 millones de habitantes. En ella se sitúa la sede de las Naciones Unidas y del poder financiero internacional. Es también...

(Ota) Vale vale, no sigas. Kanuka, ¿por qué le enseñas esas cosas tan complicadas? Sólo tiene cinco años. No me gusta que mi pequeña Rei se comporte cómo una niña repelente sabelotodo. 

(Kanuka) Me he enterado que Noa y Asuma enviarán a sus hijos a la mejor escuela posible. Y a mi me gustaría hacer igual. Cuando Rei se haga mayor... me gustaría que fuese a una Universidad de prestigio de los Estados Unidos. Al IMT de Massachusetts, a Harvard, o tal vez a Princeton.

(Ota) ¿Rei... a estudiar a América? Pues... no lo veo muy claro. ¿Cómo lo pagaríamos? Eso debe ser muy caro.

(Kanuka) Sí, es verdad. Y además... a lo mejor no iría sólo Rei.

(Ota) ¿? ¿A que te refieres?

(Kanuka) A nada, a nada. Es igual.

Kanuka lo intentó disimular. Pero Ota ya se había dado cuenta enseguida que a Kanuka le pasaba algo. Que estaba preocupada y extraña... cómo en mayo de 2003, cuando se quedó embarazada de Rei.

Más tarde, cuando van a acostarse...

(Ota) Kanuka...

(Kanuka) Realmente nuestra hija tiene mucho potencial. ¿No crees? Sin duda llegará muy lejos, estoy convencida. Aprende muy rápido todo lo que le enseño.

(Ota) Ya.

(Kanuka) Quizás tendríamos que ir pensando... en mandarla a un colegio para niños superdotados.

(Ota) Kanuka... ¿Estás convencida de lo que dices?

(Kanuka) ¿Eh?

(Ota) -mirando seriamente a Kanuka- Llevas todo el día muy metida en ti misma. A penas hablas y abres la boca. Si no por mi al menos por Rei. No quiero que la preocupes.

(Kanuka) ¿Rei? ¿Pero de que...

(Ota) Hablo de ti. ¿Que es lo que te pasa?

(Kanuka) Tú no lo entiendes. Son cosas de mujeres.

(Ota) Cariño... no me despistes. Llevamos cinco años casados. Ya nos conocemos perfectamente el uno al otro. Dime... ¿Que es lo que te preocupa?

(Kanuka) Nada.

(Ota) ¿Nada? ¿Es algo del trabajo? ¿Algún problema de dinero? … ¿No estarás enferma de algo?

(Kanuka) -hace sonrisa triste y le coge la mano a Ota- Isao... gracias. Te agradezco mucho que te preocupes tanto por mi. Pero... de verdad. No me pasa nada.

(Ota) -suspira- No se si creerte. Pero... de acuerdo. Por ahora te lo dejaré pasar. La verdad es que... no se que es lo que me ocultas. Pero seguro que no es nada muy serio. ¿Verdad que no?

(Kanuka) No te preocupes tanto, Isao. Lo sabré en unos días.

(Ota) Lo sabré en unos días. Vaya... entonces sí que me ocultas algo.

(Kanuka) Pero de momento es un secreto. Te lo diré dentro de unos días. ¿De acuerdo?

(Ota) Claro. Seré una tumba.

(Kanuka) Y no le digas nada a Rei. Quiero que sea una sorpresa.

(Ota) ¿? ¿Que sorpresa? ¿De que va esto?

(Kanuka) -se ríe- Ya lo verás. Espera unos días, por favor. Entonces te lo diré.

(Ota) De acuerdo. Esperaré. Buenas noches, cariño.

(Kanuka) Buenas noches, Isao. Que descanses.

(Ota) Igualmente.

Después de esto pasan dos días. Dos días igualmente tranquilos. Aunque pasados estos dos días, por fin hay una emergencia para la primera sección. Pero esa mañana, mientras se producía esa emergencia, en un hospital de Tokio, Sonoko espera en una consulta del médico. Concretamente del ginecólogo. La pobre está muy nerviosa, dando pataletas con el pie sin parar y con cara algo angustiada. En esto que... de repente... alguien se sienta en la silla de al lado. Sonoko se gira a mirar. Es una mujer de unos 35 años, pero que aparenta ser más joven. Con una larga y preciosa melena oscura. Con unos ojos azules rasgados preciosos... es Kanuka. Sonoko se da cuenta que esa mujer le suena de algo... hasta que recuerda la foto del porta retratos de la mesa del capitán Ota, donde sale él con esa misma mujer y una niña de cinco años muy parecida a la mujer. Se da cuenta que es Kanuka, la mujer del capitán.

(Sonoko) Di... disculpe. ¿Es usted Kanuka Ota?

(Kanuka) ¿? Sí. Perdón, pero... ¿nos conocemos?

(Sonoko) Oh, perdone la indiscreción. Me llamo Sonoko. Sonoko Kubo.

(Kanuka) ¡Ah! Tú eres la nueva piloto que llegó a la primera sección el septiembre pasado. Encantada de conocerte. Isao me ha hablado mucho de ti.

(Sonoko) Gracias. Así que usted... es la antigua teniente del Departamento de Policía de Nueva York con quien se casó mi capitán hace cinco años. Es una historia impresionante la suya, de verdad. Me quedé alucinada cuando la escuché.

(Kanuka) Sí. Y lo mejor es que nos seguimos queriendo cómo el primer día. Cosa que a veces ni yo misma comprendo, teniendo en cuenta cómo soy. Pero... quiero muchísimo a Isao.

(Sonoko) Ya. Entiendo cómo se siente.

(Kanuka) Y bien. ¿Cómo te sienta ser la novia de un escocés mal hablado, chistoso e individualista?

(Sonoko) Veo que ya lo sabe. ¡Es fantástico! Él... me tiene el corazón robado. Y nos queremos mucho. Lo nuestro... fue un flechazo a primera vista. Y en nuestra relación empezamos muy rápidamente.

(Kanuka) -haciendo sonrisa burlona- Ya... quieres decir que os acostasteis temprano. Isao tiene razón. La juventud de hoy en día es tan lanzada.

(Sonoko) ¿Por qué lo dice?

(Kanuka) A mi Isao desde que empezamos a salir hasta al cabo de muchos meses no me puso la mano encima. Y porque ataqué yo primero, que si no... es un hombre tan respetuoso y delicado con las mujeres, que...

(Sonoko) Respetuoso puede, pero... ¿delicado?

(Kanuka) Yes. Si me enamoré perdidamente de él, es... porque después de perder a Grandma, tenía un vacío en mi corazón. Una angustia que no me dejaba vivir. Era una soledad sorda. Esa sensación que me daba a veces, en la soledad y oscuridad de la noche de querer abrazarme a alguien y ponerme a llorar entre sus brazos. Pues Isao... estuvo a mi lado desde el principio. Sin darme ni cuenta... recuperé el ánimo, y además... sentí una alegría en mi corazón que no sentía desde que era una niña. Al principio no entendía por qué; hasta que me di cuenta que...

(Sonoko) Que te habías enamorado locamente de él. Guau, que historia más bonita. Mis comienzos con Richardson no es que hayan sido los más románticos del mundo. Fue todo en una sola noche.

(Kanuka) Que rapidez.

(Sonoko) Le invité a venir conmigo a un concierto de Rammstein. Cuando salimos fuimos a bailar a una discoteca de Shibuya hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Y cuando salimos... nos quedamos los dos mirando sin decirnos nada. Sin embargo, nos lo estábamos diciendo todo. La llama de la pasión se encendió dentro nuestro y... y...

(Kanuka) Hicisteis el amor. ¿No?

(Sonoko) -se pone a reír bobamente con la mano en el cogote- Sí, eso mismo. Además... ¡Andrew está tan bueno! ¡Tiene un cuerpazo y lo hace tan bien! ¡Me vuelve loca! ¡Ja ja ja ja!

(Kanuka) Ejem... será mejor que te controles un poco. La otra gente te mira.

(Sonoko) ¿Eing? ¡Oh! Perdonen, lo siento. Perdonen.

(Kanuka) Se que te sonará de mala educación que te lo pregunte, pero... estamos en la consulta de un ginecólogo. ¿Has venido a hacerte una revisión rutinaria o...

(Sonoko) ¿Eh? oh... -echa un profundo suspiro, cerrando los ojos, y los vuelve a abrir- … Pues... resulta que...

(Kanuka) Que.

(Sonoko) Creo que estoy embarazada.

(Kanuka) Yo también.

(Sonoko) ¿Que? ¿Usted también? ¡Vaya, que casualidad!

(Kanuka) En mi caso ya era esperado. Isao lleva mucho tiempo insistiendo en que quiere ir a por la parejita. Cuando me quedé embarazada de Rei...

(Sonoko) Su hija. El capitán, perdón, quería decir su marido me ha enseñado muchas fotos suyas. ¡Es igualita a usted!

(Kanuka) Por favor, Sonoko. No seas tan formal. Trátame de tú.

(Sonoko) Oh, sí, de acuerdo. ¿Pero que pasó entonces con el embarazo de Rei?

(Kanuka) Fue un accidente. Una noche que bebimos más de la cuenta, y... bueno... fue una noche bastante loca. Muy loca. Poco después el médico me confirmó que estaba embarazada. Durante la gestación Isao estaba muy ilusionado con que fuese un niño.

(Sonoko) Ya veo. Él quería un niño... pero al final fue una niña. Por eso ahora quiere ir a por la parejita, a ver si esta vez le sale un niño.

(Kanuka) Yes.

(Sonoko) Pero podría salirle otra vez una niña.

(Kanuka) No lo se. Pero si se confirma... habrá un miembro más en la familia de los Ota.

(Sonoko) Ahora que lo pienso... éste embarazo puede afectar a su trabajo. Quiero decir... en la sección 5 de Goto. ¿No?

(Kanuka) Lo siento. Pero sobre eso... no puedo decirte ningún detalle. Es secreto de estado.

(Sonoko) No te preocupes. A mi me preocupa más bien lo mio. Por supuesto que quería casarme y tener hijos. Pero... más allá de los 25. No me esperaba que a los 22 años... ya me quedaría embarazada.

(Kanuka) La vida es así. Nunca... nunca sabes lo que puede llegar. Tanto para lo bueno cómo para lo malo. Pero siempre hay que afrontarlo y no echarse para atrás. No podemos hacer girar las agujas del reloj en sentido contrario. Es lo que me dijo Grandma muchas veces.

(Sonoko) Sí... ya lo entiendo. Puede que sólo tenga 22 años. Pero si se confirma que me he quedado embarazada de Andrew... ¡Pienso tener ese bebé! -exclamando con expresión segura-

(Kanuka) ¿Se lo has dicho ya a Richardson?

(Sonoko) ¿Y tú se lo has dicho a Isao?

(Kanuka) No se lo he dicho directamente. Digamos que... le he dejado la sospecha. Además, si se confirma... quiero que sea una sorpresa para Rei. Ella también está muy insistente con lo de tener un hermanito.

(Sonoko) ja ja ja... que bueno. Pues yo... no se cómo se lo tomará Andrew. Él...

(Kanuka) Si no ha cambiado desde que me marché de la segunda sección... asumirá su responsabilidad, créeme. Puede que sea un tipo malhablado y bromista. Pero en el fondo es un hombre fuerte y valiente, que ha vivido experiencias muy fuertes y traumáticas en su vida.

(Sonoko) -se pone seria de golpe- Ooohhhh Sí... una noche vi con él aquella película que hizo Hato sobre la guerra de Camboya, y cuando salió Andrew a contar lo que le pasó en esa guerra... yo me emocioné muchísimo. Notaba que Andrew también soltaba alguna lágrima en sus ojos. En aquella emboscada de Camboya murieron algunos colegas suyos. Se... que ha vivido cosas muy fuertes.

(Kanuka) Pero tampoco debes olvidar que es un hombre... que protege y valora aquello que más quiere.

(Sonoko) Sí. Por eso me gusta tanto. Le amo con todo mi corazón.

(Kanuka) ¿He acertado?

(Sonoko) ¿Que?

(Kanuka) Porque ya salía con Isao, que si no...

(Sonoko) ¿Que... que insinúas? Ahora no me dirás que estabas colgada por mi Andrew.

(Kanuka) -se ríe a carcajada limpia- No mujer. Era broma. Pero ya verás cómo estará siempre a tu lado. Ahora tú para él... eres lo más importante en su vida. No se separará de ti por nada del mundo.

(Sonoko) Sí. Eso espero. Oigghhhh estoy tan nerviosa.

(Kanuka) Yo también. Lo disimuló a la perfección. Pero los nervios ahora mismo se me están comiendo por dentro.

(Enfermera) -asoma por la puerta de la consulta- ¿Señorita Sonoko Kubo?

(Sonoko) ¡Sí! ¡Soy yo!

(Infermera) Pase, por favor. El doctor le está esperando.

(Sonoko) Gracias. Deséame suerte, Kanuka. Hasta luego.

(Kanuka) Hasta luego, que vaya bien.

Kanuka se queda allí sentada esperando su turno, que es el siguiente que Kanuka. Van pasando los minutos, hasta que un buen rato después, Sonoko sale de la consulta. Kanuka le pregunta sin rodeos.

(Kanuka) ¡Sonoko! ¿Cómo ha ido?

(Sonoko) -con cara muy seria- Pues... pues...

(Kanuka) Que. ¡No me asustes!

(Sonoko) -se pone muy contenta y alegre- … Lo estoy. ¡Estoy embarazada! ¡Ja ja ja ja! -se abraza a Kanuka dando botes de alegría-

(Kanuka) ¡Eh eh! ¡Tranquilízate un poco!

(Sonoko) ¡Es que no me lo puedo creer! ¡Es cómo un sueño! ¡Dentro de nueve meses seré madre! ¡Es... es fantástico!

(Kanuka) ¿Estás completamente segura que quieres ser madre tan joven?

(Sonoko) Lo hecho hecho está. Ahora lo que falta... es decírselo a ese idiota.

(Enfermera) ¿Señora Kanuka Ota?

(Kanuka) Sí, soy yo.

(Enfermera) Pase, por favor.

(Sonoko) Oye, te estaré esperando. Quiero saber si tú también lo has conseguido.

(Kanuka) Thank you.

Durante otro buen rato, Sonoko, muy contenta, pero también nerviosa, espera. Espera y espera. Al fin sale Kanuka... con una sonrisa radiante en la cara.

(Sonoko) ¡Kanuka! Que. ¿Cómo ha ido?

(Kanuka) … Se confirma.

(Sonoko) ¡Aaahhhh! ¡Lo has conseguido! ¡Ja ja ja ja! ¡Que bien!

(Kanuka) Ahora Rei por fin tendrá un hermanito. Y Ota la parejita. Se van a poner muy contentos.

(Sonoko) Que cosas. Ninguna de las dos se lo ha dicho a su pareja.

(Kanuka) Quien realmente debe preocuparte eres tú. Ahora que se confirma que estás embarazada de Richardson... ¿No crees que ha llegado la hora de pedirle matrimonio?

(Sonoko) -se pone nerviosa y sonrojada-Oh... ca... casarme con Andrew. Pues... sí. ¡claro que si!

(Kanuka) Yo me tuve que casar con Isao antes de lo previsto precisamente por el embarazo de Rei. Y a ti... te ha pasado lo mismo. Que casualidades, el mundo es un pañuelo.

(Sonoko) Sí. Oye... me tengo que ir ya.

(Kanuka) ¿Has quedado esta noche con Andrew?

(Sonoko) No. Esta semana la cuarta sección está de guardia nocturna. Así que no nos vemos por la noche. Se lo diré mañana por la mañana. En cambio tú... se lo dirás esta noche.

(Kanuka) Yes. Y pienso celebrarlo a lo grande.

(Sonoko) Tendré que ir pensando en comprar ropa de embarazada... ¡y ropita de bebé! ¡Que ilusión!

(Kanuka) Pues ve preparándote para los antojos, los cambios bruscos de humor, el dolor de rodillas, el dormir cómo una marmota...

(Sonoko) Esos son los efectos secundarios del embarazo. Pero no me importa. Bueno... me marcho. Ya nos volveremos a ver.

(Kanuka) Tú y Richardson podéis venir a visitarnos a nuestra casa siempre que queráis. Y si vais a casaros... acordaos de invitarnos a la boda.

(Sonoko) Ja ja ja ja... claro, eso esta hecho. ¡Adiós! -se marcha muy contenta-

(Kanuka) Adiós. -con sonrisa cariñosa en su cara-

Ahora ya estaba definitivamente confirmado. Ambas, Kanuka y Sonoko, estaban embarazadas. Sonoko, con 22 años, por primera vez, y Kanuka, con 33, por segunda. Dentro de nueve meses, traerían nuevas vidas al mundo.

En aquel mismo instante, Ota y Richardson habían ido juntos a la jefatura superior en el Dodge Challenger de Andrew. Cuando se dirigen al coche, Andrew hace notar su preocupación por Sonoko.

(Andrew) Joder. Esa chica me tiene preocupado.

(Ota) ¿Eh? ¿Quien? ¿Sonoko?

(Andrew) Sí. Ojalá esta semana no estuviera mi sección de guardia nocturna. De noche es el mejor momento para que las parejas hablen de sus asuntos. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

(Ota) Sí. Ya te entiendo. Pero somos policías y nuestro deber es lo primero. Pero ya que estamos... ¿Que es lo que te pasa con Sonoko?

(Andrew) Nada. Sólo que... ayer estaba bastante nerviosa. Yo le pregunté que coño le pasaba. Pero sólo se hacía el sueco.

(Ota) Oh. Que casualidad. Kanuka también. Que raro.

(Andrew) Sí. Es cómo si a ambas les pasase lo mismo al mismo tiempo. Cómo... cómo si ambas quisieran darnos la misma sorpresa. ¿No lo encuentras acojonante, Ota?

(Ota) Cómo te diría. Pero yo confío en Kanuka. Y se... que me lo dirá. Me lo prometió. Y ella siempre cumple su palabra.

(Andrew) Si es así... yo también deberé confiar en Sonoko. A ver que noticias me trae. -llegan hasta el coche de Andrew- Oye, ¿Quieres conducir tú?

(Ota) ¿Que? ¡No, ni hablar! Estos coches tan... tan antiguos y potentes... no se.

(Andrew) Ja, tú te lo pierdes. Anda sube, que tenemos que volver enseguida.

Por fin llegó la noche, y las secciones uno y dos podían ir a descansar (o no) a sus casas o donde fuese fuera del trabajo. Kanuka ya hacía rato que había llegado. Muy contenta, sonriente, radiante. Rei también está contenta que su madre este tan alegre, aunque no sabe por qué. Kanuka simplemente le dice que es una sorpresa. Kanuka prepara una gran cena. Un auténtico banquete de cinco estrellas. Ota por fin llega a casa y se encuentra con aquello... pero se iba a encontrar una noticia que no esperaba.

(Ota) ¡Ya estoy en casa fa... ¡Oohhh! Pero... ¿Pero que es esto? ¿Que celebramos hoy? -pregunta alucinado-

(Kanuka) -sonriente- Bienvenido a casa, querido.

(Rei) ¡Hola, papá! ¡Mira que cena tenemos hoy! ¡Es una pasada!

(Ota) Sí, ya... ya lo veo.

(Kanuka) Anda, siéntate. Estoy segura que estás muerto de hambre.

(Ota) Eso es verdad. Pero... no se a que viene este banquete de golpe y porrazo. No es el aniversario de nadie, ni es un día especial que yo sepa.

(Kanuka) Isao... ¿Y lo que hablamos hace un par de noches?

(Ota) ¿Eh? Pues... Ahora lo recuerdo. Me dijiste que tenías una sorpresa que darme.

(Kanuka) Bueno... ahora que ya estás aquí... os lo diré. A ti y a Rei también.

(Ota) ¿A Rei también?

(Kanuka) Isao... tú querías ir a por la parejita desde hacía tiempo. Y tú, Rei... querías un hermanito. ¿No?

(Rei) -hace que sí con la cabeza- Así tendría alguien con quien jugar y hablar. Ser hija única a veces es un poco aburrido.

(Ota) O_o No... no... no puede ser. Tú... tú... me estás diciendo que tú...

(Kanuka) -echa un profundo suspiro... pero enseguida dice sonriente y radiante- … Vamos a tener otro miembro más en nuestra familia. ¡Estoy embarazada!

(Ota) Que... que... ¿Queeeeeeee? … Ja... ja ja ja...¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja! ¡Kanukaaaaaaaa! ¡Ja ja ja ja! -coge a Kanuka y la levanta con sus brazos musculados-

(Rei) ¡Eh! ¡Parad de hacer el burro! ¡Parecéis niños pequeños!

(Ota) ¿¡Lo has oído, Rei! ¡Vas a tener un hermanito! ¡Ja ja ja ja ja!

(Rei) ¿Sí? ¡Que guay! ¡Es genial!

(Kanuka) Estoy encantada que os alegréis tanto por la noticia.

(Ota) ¡Pues claro que me alegras! ¡Llevaba mucho... muchísimo tiempo esperando esta noticia! ¡Estoy seguro que esta vez será un niño!

(Kanuka) No lances las campanas al vuelo antes de tiempo. Nunca se sabe, Isao. Nunca se sabe.

(Ota) Eh... sí, tienes razón. Si es una niña... seguro que también será guapísima cómo Rei. Ja ja.

(Kanuka) Ahora ya sólo falta decírselo al jefe Goto. No se cómo se lo tomará.

(Ota) Entonces... ¿Seguirás en la sección 5?

(Kanuka) No quiero renunciar a trabajar de Policía. Pero los años pasan. Tarde o temprano tendré que trasladarme de nuevo a otro puesto.

(Ota) ¿Por qué no regresas a la División de vehículos especiales? Imagina que crean una nueva sección de Patlabors. Podrían nombrarte a ti de capitana.

(Kanuka) No lo se. De momento mañana mismo se lo diré al jefe Goto, a ver que me dice.

A la mañana siguiente, Ota llega a su puesto de la capitanía de la primera sección más contento que unas pascuas. No es para menos, ya que acaba de saber que será padre de nuevo. En el despacho de los oficiales, estos, junto a los tenientes y los tres capitanes, se quedan alucinados cuando Ota suelta, muy orgulloso y feliz, que va a ser papá de nuevo.

(Todos) ¿Queeeee?

(Ota) -cruzado de brazos y con cara orgullosa- ¡Sí! ¡Voy a ser padre de nuevo! ¡Y esta vez estoy seguro que será un niño! Ja ja.

(Hiromi) Muchas felicidades, Ota. Puedes estar muy contento.

(Richardson) Sí. Ya lo creo. No me extraña. Kanuka ya no es ninguna jovencita, pero sigue estando de muy buen ver. Eh, bribón.

(Noa) Andrew, no te pases.

(Richardson) Sí, lo siento.

(Chikawa) Mi más sincera enhorabuena, capitán Ota. Ahora ya sabe lo que le toca.

(Watanabe) No os preocupéis. Ya ha sido padre una vez, así que la experiencia le será útil.

(Miyazaki) Claro que sí, Wataru. -mirando a Watanabe sonriente-

(Yamada) Felicidades, capitán.

(Suzuka) ¿Ya ha pensado que nombre le pondrá?

(Ota) ¡No! Pero cómo quieres que piense un nombre tan temprano.

(Chikawa) Tiene razón, hombre. Si lo supo anoche mismo.

(Hiromi) Cuando vaya a casa esta noche se lo diré a Takeo. Se alegrará mucho por ti, Ota.

(Ota) Gracias. Hoy quien lo sabrá... es Goto.

(Suzuka) ¿La comandante?

(Noa) Creo que en realidad quieres decir Goto, nuestro antiguo capitán de la segunda sección.

(Hiromi) El jefe de la sección 5 de la NNSA.

(Ota) Sí. Es su jefe, así que se lo tiene que decir. Incluso me comentó que a lo mejor deja el puesto.

(Miyazaki) ¿Que? ¿En serio? No me lo creo. ¿Su mujer va a dejar ese equipo de élite y se va a convertir en una simple ama de casa?

(Watanabe) ¡Ala! ¡Que exagerada!

(Ota) ¡No, claro que no! Ella jamás piensa renunciar a ser Policía. Siempre querrá trabajar en ello. Pero a lo mejor... decide cambiar otra vez de aires.

(Hiromi) Quien sabe. A lo mejor se convierte en el sustituto del viejo Matsui en el departamento de investigación.

(Noa) ¿Matsui? Podría ser. A ese hombre ya le falta poco para jubilarse. Está ya algo mayor.

(Richardson) Pues yo creo que no lo dejará. Es más. Creo que Goto no le dejará que se vaya. Kanuka es una pieza clave para su equipo.

(Noa) Sí.

(Ota) ¿Siendo madre por segunda vez? No lo veo claro.

(Bado) -entra en el despacho junto a Mimiko y Sonoko- ¡Hola, capitán! ¡Shige nos acaba de decir la gran noticia! ¡Muchas felicidades!

(Ota) Gracias.

(Mimiko) En nombre mío y de mi amorcito esperamos que sea un niño fuerte y sano. ¡Ay! ¡Ya me olvidaba! Sonoko... ¿No tienes algo que decir?

(Sonoko) Sí. -cerrando los ojos, inspira y suspira lentamente... hasta que apretando un puño, se planta ante Richardson- Andrew. Tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

(Richardson) ¿? ¿Y que es?

(Sonoko) Yo...

(Richardson) Vamos mujer. No tengo todo el día.

(Sonoko) Yo... Andrew... estoy embarazada.

(Richardson) O_O

(Sonoko) Fui al médico ayer para salir de dudas... y me lo confirmó. Necesitaba decírtelo. Así que... ¿Que te parece? -todos se habían quedado estupefactos... pero Richardson el que más-

(Richardson) -haciendo sonrisa triste y cerrando los ojos- Bueno... pues si no hay más remedio. -se pone de rodillas ante Sonoko, le coge una mano, se la besa, y le dice- Oficial Sonoko Kubo. ¿Querría usted, bella dama japonesa, contraer matrimonio con este rudo, maleducado, insensible aunque al mismo tiempo irresistible caballero escocés, milady?

(Sonoko) -sonrojada y nerviosa- ¿Que? pues yo yo yo no se que que decir yo...

(Mimiko) ¡No hagas el idiota, tonta! ¡Díselo!

(Sonoko) Aaaaggghhhh... Sí... Andrew... Yo... te amo. Yo... ¡Acepto! ¡Por favor, cásate conmigo, Andrew!

(Richardson) -se levanta, abraza y besa apasionadamente a Sonoko. Todos aplauden a la pareja- Gracias, muchas gracias.

(Sonoko) No... no me puedo creer cómo te lo has tomado. Pensaba que te quedarías en estado de Shock, o que te cagarías de miedo, o...

(Richardson) Sonoko... eres el amor de mi vida. Me dijiste... que te gustaría mucho envejecer conmigo a mi lado. Y es lo que yo también deseo. Así que... te lo pediré de una forma más normal. Sonoko... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

(Sonoko) Ay, que burro. ¡Que burro! ¡Pues claro que sí, escocés! ¡Ja ja ja ja!

(Noa) Ayyyy que bonito es ser joven. La de vueltas que da la vida.

(Bado) Pero... ¿Tan joven va a casarse?

(Watanabe) Pues claro que sí. Igual que...

(Miyazaki) ¡No se lo digas, idiota! ¡Aun no lo hemos decidido!

(Bado) ¿Que habéis decidido?

(Watanabe) Nada, nada de nada. Cosas nuestras.

(Bado) No... no puede ser. Vosotros dos... también...

(Miyazaki) Nooooo. Pero... de momento...

(Bado) -se baja de hombros- Por qué soy el único que no pilla cacho. No es justo.

Aquella misma mañana, en la sección 5, Kanuka pide hablar con Goto a solas. Ella se planta en el despacho de Goto, mientras espera que este termine de hablar por teléfono con un pez gordo.

(Goto) Sí. … Sí, señor ministro. Lo comprendo. … Sí. … Hemos dado la información correspondiente a nuestros colegas de Seguridad Pública. Estoy seguro que con ella podrán avanzar en su recopilación de pruebas contra ese grupo extremista. … Sí. … Si, señor ministro. … Sobre ese otro asunto lo solucionamos la semana pasada en menos de 48 horas, señor. … Sí, fue una operación bastante sencilla a efectos prácticos. … Sí. … Comprendo. … Recibirá una doble copia del informe del caso, para usted y el Primer Ministro, hoy mismo, señor. … Sí, entendido. … Gracias, señor. Que tenga un buen día. -Cuelga el teléfono- Un caso resuelto más para que los políticos puedan hacerse la foto en la prensa. ¿De que querías hablar conmigo a solas, Kanuka?

(Kanuka) Es algo privado, jefe. Por eso, yo...

(Goto) Así que algo privado. Bien. ¿De que se trata?

(Kanuka) No se sorprenda mucho, jefe. Es algo que yo y mi marido, Isao... esperábamos que sucediese tarde o temprano. Yo...

(Goto) Vaya vaya. Así que Rei va a tener un hermanito. Muchas felicidades.

(Kanuka) -se sorprende- ¿Eh? Ya... ¿Ya sabe que estoy embarazada, jefe?

(Goto) Bueno, mujer. Acabas de decirlo tú misma entre líneas. ¿No?

(Kanuka) -sonríe- Yes. A usted no hay quien le engañe. Quería preguntarle...

(Goto) Tranquila. No debes preocuparte absolutamente por nada. Estarás de baja unos meses y después te reincorporas a tu puesto, sin ningún problema.

(Kanuka) ¿Que? Pero... ¿de verdad puedo? ¿Así, sin más?

(Goto) Kanuka... eres un miembro imprescindible de nuestro equipo. Sin ti, no sería ni de lejos tan bueno y eficiente cómo lo es. Y no estoy dispuesto a dejarte marchar así cómo así. ¿Tú quieres seguir aquí con nosotros?

(Kanuka) Ahora sí, por supuesto. Lo que yo quiero decir es... ¿Y después del nacimiento de mi segundo hijo?

(Goto) Entonces... ¿Quieres volver a cambiar de aires?

(Kanuka) Aun no lo se, jefe. Aun no lo se. Pero... estoy a punto de cumplir los 34, jefe. Ya no soy ninguna jovencita.

(Goto) Pues nadie lo diría. Eres una mujer despampanante. Isao tiene muchísima suerte de que seas su esposa.

(Kanuka) Jefe... ahora tendrá que ir pensando en un substituto para mi. Al menos durante el tiempo que esté de baja por el embarazo.

(Goto) Sí, lo se. Pero aun puedo esperar un par de meses para eso. Hasta entonces podrás seguir trabajando con nosotros sin ningún problema. ¿No?

(Kanuka) Yes sir.

(Goto) Pues... nada más. ¡Ah! Y felicita también a Ota de mi parte. Me imagino que estará muy contento.

(Kanuka) Sí, más que unas castañuelas.

(Goto) Sí... lastima que yo y Shinobu ya no podremos vivir esa experiencia nunca más. Yo ya me hago mayor, y Shinobu le falta poco para llegar a los cuarenta. Cómo pasa el tiempo, es increíble.

(Kanuka) Sí, y que lo diga.

(Goto) Vamos, regresa con los demás. Tenemos cosas que hacer.

(Kanuka) A la orden, jefe Goto.

En cuestión de días, Sonoko, quien llevaba a penas medio año con nuestros amigos, y Kanuka, uno de los gatos viejos de esta historia, habían recibido unas sorpresas de grandes dimensiones. En nueve meses, iban a traer una nueva vida al mundo. Y es que las sorpresas, muchas veces llegan sin avisar. Y si son agradables, lo son mucho más.


	14. Desaparecida

**Capítulo 14. Desaparecida. **

Han pasado unas pocas semanas. Principios de mayo de 2009. En la plaza Hachiko de Shibuya, una chica de 15 años, con gafas, pelo castaño largo y apariencia tímida y frágil, espera con cara triste bajo un paraguas. Está lloviendo. Un chico de la misma edad guaperas que está ligando con otras chicas le echa una mirada, pero ella la desvía. Esa chica no era una cualquiera. Era la hija de un ex Primer Ministro de Japón. Concretamente, de Miyasu Hogo. La chica se llamaba Yoko Hogo. Pero en un momento dado... y sin que absolutamente nadie lo viese o lo sospechase... la chica desaparece. Era una víctima más de una peligrosa banda de secuestradores que ya hizo un golpe seis años antes... y ahora volvía a las andadas. Pero... ¿Quienes eran? La sección 5 ya estaba movilizada para averiguarlo.

Al tratarse de la chica secuestrada la hija de un pez muy gordo, las autoridades no repararon en medios para encontrarla. Y está vez, el medio era el mejor. El ex primer ministro recurre directamente a la sección 5 de Kiichi Goto. En la plaza Hachiko, Kurosaki está recolzado sobre su coche nuevo, un _Nissan 370 Z_ rojo. Llega Kanuka corriendo para informarle de cómo le ha ido la investigación sobre el terreno.

(Kanuka) No ha habido suerte. Es más o menos lo que decían los primeros informes.

(Kurosaki) Pues por aquí más de lo mismo. Todos recuerdan haber visto a la chica. Pero nadie estaba mirando en el momento en el que desapareció.

(Takahara) -a través del transmisor- Kurosaki. Informa.

(Kurosaki) Hemos intentado extraer datos visuales del sistema de videovigilancia del área, pero tampoco muestran nada sospechoso. Tampoco hemos sacado nada preguntando por ahí. ¿A ti cómo te ha ido?

(Takahara) -desde la central de información de la sección 5- El jefe Goto está con el ministro del interior, tratando de sacarle algo al padre de la secuestrada, el ex Primer Ministro Miyasu Hogo. Esperemos que nos diga algo, aunque no está por la labor, francamente.

(Kurosaki) Oye... ¿No crees que te resulta familiar? Yo por aquel entonces estaba bien lejos de Japón, trabajando con Utsumi. Pero... ¿no crees que puede ser lo mismo? Parece su modus operandi.

(Takahara) El jefe parece pensar lo mismo. Una persona se desvanece de repente en una de las zonas más frecuentadas y llenas de gente de Tokio. Mmmhhh... sí, puede ser. Los secuestros en masa que se produjeron en 2001 en todo Japón y en cuestión de pocos días. La policía fue incapaz de localizar a los culpables ni de rescatar a una sola de las personas desaparecidas. Pero un extenso informe de Seguridad Pública que se hizo después de éste suceso determinó que sin duda... era obra de la mafia rusa. Y además de una de sus ramas más peligrosas. La que se dedica al tráfico de órganos.

(Kurosaki) Sí, lo se. A su lado la Yakuza japonesa son las hermanitas de la caridad. Pero en pocas palabras... podrían ser los mismos de entonces.

(Takahara) Sí, sin duda. En los últimos dos días se han producido más de una decena de desapariciones de chicas adolescentes de entre 15 y 17 años en toda el área metropolitana de Tokio.

(Kanuka) Pero esta vez quien ha desaparecido es ni más ni menos que la hija única del ex Primer Ministro de Japón Miyasu Hogo. El hombre que gobernó éste país entre el 2000 y 2005, después de presentar su dimisión por motivos familiares tras la muerte de su esposa por cáncer. Entre otras cosas, tuvo que afrontar las causas del ataque del muñeco de Kleiner en Tokio en febrero de 2003, y dos años antes de esto, negó taxativamente que esos secuestros en masa de niñas que se produjeron en Tokio en 2001, fueran obra de la mafia rusa. Hay quien dice que eso siempre lo hizo para preservar las mejores relaciones posibles con nuestro vecino del norte... y encontrar una solución diplomática al conflicto para la devolución a Japón de las Islas Kuriles.

(Takahara) Entonces...

(Kanuka) Puede que una vez más la mafia rusa esté detrás de esto. Pero cuesta creer que estén tirando piedras sobre su propio tejado.

(Takahara) Podría tratarse de una operación encubierta de alguien para que pensemos que han sido ellos.

En ese mismo instante, Goto se encontraba en la residencia del ex primer ministro y actualmente diputado en la Asamblea Nacional Miyasu Hogo; junto a éste y el ministro del interior. En un salón, sentados en sillones.

(Hogo) Ojalá que todo esto sólo sea un elaborado plan para escaparse de casa. Mi hija lo ha pasado muy mal desde que murió su madre. Y después con ese escándalo de tráfico de influencias que afectó a altos cargos de mi partido, incluyéndome a mi, a pesar de mi inocencia. Pero la prensa no nos dejó vivir durante semanas y al final ella se vio involucrada involuntariamente, ¿saben?

(Goto) Desde que abandonó la primera línea activa de la política cuando la muerte de su esposa hace cuatro años. Lo entiendo. Pero... incluso después de esto, ha seguido negando la autoría de la mafia rusa en los secuestros en masa que se produjeron en Tokio en 2001.

(Hogo) Sí. Todo eso forma parte de la obra de teatro constante que debe representar una figura pública. Pero en mi opinión, los ciudadanos han de servir al estado. En aquel momento Rusia se veía en una difícil situación política y económica. Nosotros veíamos la oportunidad de recuperar la soberanía sobre las islas Kuriles que perdimos al final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, con un tratado y una compensación económica bastante generosa. Pero con los secuestros en masa, y los informes de Seguridad Pública que apuntaban a la autoría de la mafia rusa, las negociaciones se podían ir al traste. Me enfrenté a una difícil decisión, ya que si declarábamos abiertamente que esos secuestros en masa eran obra de la mafia rusa, las negociaciones podrían romperse. Pero al mismo tiempo, la Policía no pudo encontrar jamás a los culpables... ni a las personas secuestradas. Es algo que siempre me ha pesado en mi conciencia cómo una losa. En cualquier caso... ¿Por qué no ha habido aun una petición de rescate por parte de los secuestradores?

(Goto) Quizá no esté en lo cierto, pero es posible que los secuestradores no supiesen que Yoko era su hija cuando la secuestraron, señor diputado.

(Hogo) -poniéndose aun más serio- … Que quiere decir.

(Goto) A partir de los datos que hemos podido reunir hasta el momento, creemos que ha sido secuestrada otra vez por los mismos. Los mismos de los secuestros en masa de 2001. Es decir, por la mafia rusa. Secuestros que usted mismo, cómo ya me ha explicado, negó en aquel entonces, cargándole el muerto a la Yakuza local.

(Hogo) Ridículo. No es posible.

(Goto) Usted ha negado la autoría rusa de esos secuestros públicamente, diputado. Pero estoy seguro que ya entonces, cómo primer ministro que era, y queriendo mantener las mejores relaciones diplomáticas posibles con Rusia, estaba perfectamente al corriente de las actividades que la mafia rusa tenía en nuestro territorio por la información que la propia embajada rusa le proporcionaba. ¿No es así?

(Hogo) En cualquier caso, sin tener en cuenta lo que haya hecho en el pasado, es difícil de creer que secuestren por casualidad a la hija de la persona que intentó que las relaciones entre Rusia y Japón fueran las mejores de la historia... y que entonces les protegió de las sospechas.

(Goto) La mafia rusa es quizás la más poderosa a nivel internacional. Está compuesta por decenas de miles de miembros. Podría haber algunos entre sus filas, ultra nacionalistas convencidos o incluso nostálgicos de la era soviética, que no estuvieran al corriente de sus esfuerzos por preservar la paz y las buenas relaciones entre Rusia y Japón, que fue una de sus grandes causas en política exterior durante su mandato.

(Hogo) Pero vamos a ver, señor Goto. ¿Esta es la única teoría que se le ha ocurrido? ¿O quizá alguien de la oposición le está presionando fuertemente para que obstruya toda la investigación?

(Ministro) No digas eso, Miyasu. Comprendo cómo debes sentirte. El Primer Ministro, preocupado por la situación, ha ordenado a la sección 5 de la NNSA que investigue.

(Hogo) -enfadado- ¿Te he preguntado tu opinión?

(Goto) Parece que tiene cierto recelo. Así que permita que se lo diga claramente. Lo único que me interesa es devolverle a su hija sana y salva. -Hongo se levanta de su sillón, serio, y sale de la habitación. Goto también sale de la habitación. Se pone en el jardín y coge su móvil.- … Soy yo. Pasadme con el Mayor Takahara por la línea de seguridad.

(Takahara) Diga, jefe.

(Goto) Llevo un micrófono oculto encima. ¿Has escuchado la conversación desde la central de mando?

(Takahara) Alto y claro, jefe. Parece que el ex primer ministro Hogo no se fía ni de su propia sombra.

(Goto) No le culpo. Oficialmente siempre se ha dicho que fue la muerte de su esposa en 2005 lo que provocó su dimisión. Pero en realidad eso sólo fue la excusa. Hogo ya quiso dimitir en 2002 por el fracaso en la resolución de los secuestros en masa de 2001. Y también después del ataque de Kleiner en Tokio en 2003. El grupo de contrabando de órganos de la mafia rusa operó entonces tácitamente con el consentimiento no público pero reservado de su gobierno. Ocho años después de aquello los tiempos han cambiado, y actualmente las actividades mafiosas son claramente repudiadas y perseguidas por el gobierno ruso. Y estoy seguro que el diputado Hogo está al corriente de ello. Tiene viejos amigos en la embajada rusa que le deben informar de todo.

(Takahara) Lo que hace que todavía tenga menos sentido que secuestraran a la hija de su abogado defensor. ¿Cree que se trata de una coincidencia?

(Goto) Sí. Aunque no tengo pruebas de ello. Puede que se trate de profesionales, pero sus soldados de menor rango no son más que matones a sueldo de poca monta. Aunque también he leído informes del servicio secreto exterior y de colegas del servicio secreto ruso, el FSB, de que ha habido trifulcas en el seno de la mafia rusa entre la vieja guardia que quiere mantener las cosas cómo están y los nuevos delfines que quieren modernizarse y adaptarse a los nuevos tiempos. Es posible que la muchacha se viera atrapada en el fuego cruzado entre las dos facciones en disputa por alguna razón.

(Takahara) Si se trata de lo primero, tendremos problemas si el grupo se entera que es la hija del ex Primer Ministro japonés Miyasu Hogo. Si yo fuera uno de los matones...

(Goto) No podemos permitir que descubran ese dato. Por eso tengo un apagón mediático en marcha. Y al mismo tiempo, impedimos que el objetivo conozca nuestros movimientos. La Policía, ni siquiera Seguridad Pública se han movido así de rápido contra la mafia rusa en el pasado. Deberíamos pillarles con la guardia baja. Pero... por otra parte, si nos descubren, lo más probable es que maten a todos los rehenes y se esfumen.

(Takahara) Comprendido. Kurosaki, me parece difícil que se arriesguen a enviar el material al extranjero con vida. Lo más probable es que lo procesen en alguna parte. Busca en instalaciones industriales abandonadas con capacidad para desmembrar a grandes cantidades de gente.

(Kurosaki) -dentro de su coche, junto a Kanuka- Recibido. Cambio y corto.

(Kanuka) El Mayor Takahara es de los que va al grano.

La joven Yoko Hogo se despierta de golpe. Se ve a ella misma amordazada de piernas y brazos... junto a una docena de chicas en su misma situación, dentro de lo que parece la caja de un camión refrigerador. Se pregunta donde está. De repente, abren las compuertas de la cámara del camión, y entran un hombre y una mujer. Un hombre de unos 50 años, bajo y calvo pero curpulento, un yakuza, y una mujer madura, de unos cuarenta y pico o 50 años, pero que se conservaba muy bien. Rubia, de ojos azules, y grandes pechos... pero mirada seria y desafiante. Era una mafiosa rusa. Se llamaba Dimitrieva Kursikova.

(Kursikova) El aire de aquí es muy malo, si vamos a almacenarlos por qué elegir cuerpos jóvenes y saludables que hayan nacido con toda clase de cuidados en el primer mundo.

(Mafioso) Siiii siiii.

(Kursikova) ¿Cuantos nos faltan para alcanzar la cuota?

(Mafioso) ¿Por qué no me das un respiro?

(Kursikova) Tómate unas vacaciones una vez acabado el trabajo. Pero si no hacemos éste envío estaremos fuera del negocio.

(Mafioso) Tres mas.

(Kursikova) Bien. Sal fuera y consíguelos. Yo prepararé la extracción y el envío de los órganos de las chicas.

(Mafioso) ¿Sin ayuda de nadie?

(Kursikova) Un Yakuza local me va a presentar un médico clandestino que se encargará del descuartizado.

(Mafioso) ¡Se refería a mi!

(Kursikova) Por supuesto. A ver si te ganas el dinero que te pago.

(Mafioso) Muy bien muy bien. -salen del camión y cierran las puertas-

(Chica) -preguntando furiosa- Eres la hija del ex primer ministro Hogo, ¿verdad? Éste es uno de esos secuestros en masa cómo los que hubo hace ocho años y que tu padre fue incapaz de resolver. Cuando vi tu cara, pensé que era alguna clase de error. Pero has oído lo que esa mujer extranjera decía, verdad? ¡Que es lo que va a pasarnos!?

(Yoko) Me gustaría saberlo. -las demás chicas se le quedan mirando enfadadas... y ella desvía la mirada-

Mientras tanto, en la sala de mando de la sección 5, empezaban a funcionar las cosas. Takahara, junto a Izubuchi y Miyoko, empiezan la operación de rastreo por la red de redes.

(Miyoko) -frente a uno de los ordenadores conectado al super ordenador de la sección 5- Mayor. Ha aparecido un primer mensaje.

(Takahara) ¿Ya? Es absurdo. Me pregunto cómo se habrán enterado. Localización, desde la antigua fábrica de camiones Hino abandonada en la zona sur de Tokio. La reacción al mensaje va en aumento, propagación a webs privadas confirmada.

(Izubuchi) Que sospechoso. Es posible que las redes de información de los grandes grupos mediáticos tanto nacionales pero sobre todo internacionales, esté filtrando la noticia para verificar que no se trata de un simple rumor, y de pasada, para dejar a los medios de comunicación más pequeños sin su pedazo de pastel. Entiendo que para ellos debe de ser una noticia muy suculenta, pero acaban convirtiendo cualquier tragedia en un espectáculo. Esa gente me saca de quicio.

(Takahara) Bueno, esperábamos que ocurriera. ¿Cual es el tiempo estimado para que los secuestradores alcancen el sexto nivel de nuestro sistema de búsqueda y rastreo en la red?

(Izubuchi) Dos horas cómo mucho... si tenemos suerte. Si también ejecutan una búsqueda mediante localización en origen, cosa que cualquier pirata informático con un mínimo de nivel sabe hacer, nos vamos a los veinte minutos.

(Takahara) Configura un límite de acceso configurando un señuelo de tipo F4 expresamente programado para ellos. Eso podría darnos otros treinta minutos más.

Mientras tanto, en el Nissan 370 Z de Kurosaki, él y Kanuka se dirigen hacía el lugar donde se sospecha que se encuentran las secuestradas. Kanuka observa los datos de las chicas secuestradas en una tableta LED.

(Kanuka) Pobre chica. Si esto acaba siendo un secuestro de la mafia rusa... Será cómo una justicia poética. ¿Que habría hecho Hogo de no tratarse de su hija?

(Kurosaki) No dejes jamás que tus sentimientos personales se mezclen con el trabajo. Sólo dices eso porque no te gustaba Hogo y su política de distanciamiento paulatino entre Estados Unidos y Japón.

(Kanuka) -se enfada- ¡Sólo estoy diciendo lo que los ciudadanos piensan! Y también lo que pienso cómo madre. ¿Y si hubiesen secuestrado a mi hija? ¿Crees que no haría lo que fuese para encontrarla viva?

(Kurosaki) Te comprendo, pero...

(Kanuka) ¿Que hay de todas esas muchachas que fueron secuestradas en 2001?

(Kurosaki) Ya te he dicho que lo comprendo. Pero piensa un poco en cómo se sienten ahora mismo esas víctimas. La cuestión es que se ha confirmado la desaparición de 22 chicas menores de edad en los últimos tres días. La mayoría de ellas en el área metropolitana de Tokio. Hoy en día, en éste país, muchos adolescentes deciden vivir solos, sin la tutela de sus padres. O bien porque van a estudiar el bachillerato a otra ciudad o porque simplemente están hartos de sus padres, quien sabe. Pero en 21 de esos 22 casos, ya había algún tipo de investigación en marcha. Teniendo en cuenta que todas estas chicas de casa bien han desaparecido, ¿no crees que esto apesta a la mafia rusa? -Kanuka le escucha poniendo mala cara-

(Kanuka) Mh, sí, lo se. Si es así... vayamos a por ellos. No quiero que mi segundo hijo nazca con esos hijos de puta sueltos por nuestro país.

Kanuka y Kurosaki llegan al fin a aquella fábrica de camiones abandonada. Se bajan del coche.

(Kanuka) Mira, creo que es correcto comprobar estos sitios por orden de probabilidad. ¿Pero realmente crees que se esconderían en lugares tan obvios?

(Kurosaki) De vez en cuando, tu simpático vecino resulta ser un asesino en serie.

En aquel mismo sitio, estaban el mafioso y la rusa, Kursikova, hablando con mala cara con un yakuza.

(Kursikova) ¿Por qué no has traído al médico?

(Yakuza) El jefe dice que se lo pensará si le pagáis cinco veces más por éste y por el último trabajo.

(Mafioso) -se pone furioso y coge al Yakuza por el cuello de la camisa- ¿De que coño estás hablando? ¡Hace siglos que os mandamos esos pagos!

(Yakuza) No lo sabía. -girando la esquina del muro de la fábrica, llegan Kurosaki y Kanuka-

(Kurosaki) ¿Que está pasando aquí?

(Kanuka) Ni idea.

(Kurosaki) ¿? -se queda mirando fijamente a la mujer rusa del grupo de enfrente... se da cuenta que la conoce-

(Mafioso) ¡No me jodas! ¡Os estáis aprovechando de nosotros porque sabéis que os necesitamos! ¡No es eso!? ¡No es eso!? -ve a Kurosaki y Kanuka mirándoles seriamente a distancia- Hijo de puta. No has venido solo.

El mafioso desenfunda una pistola _Glock 17 _y le dispara al Yakuza. Este, inmediatamente se saca un revólver y le dispara dos disparos, acertando uno en el estómago del mafioso. El mafioso entonces dispara contra Kurosaki y Kanuka, quienes se tiran inmediatamente tras la esquina del muro.

(Kanuka) -empuñando su Colt M1911- Shit. ¿Que demonios está pasando?

(Kurosaki) -empuñando su Walther P99- Y yo que se. Sea lo que sea vamos a por ellos. -se levantan y entran en el hangar de la fábrica abandonada- ¡Les rodearemos, ve por el otro lado!

El interior de la fábrica, desmantelada, está medio a oscuras. Kurosaki observa atentamente cualquier movimiento que haya. Encuentra a Kursikova corriendo, y le dispara dos disparos, acertando uno en el hombro. Inmediatamente Kurosaki recibe dos disparos del mafioso que acompaña a Kursikova, pero no acierta ni un disparo. Kurosaki le dispara un solo tiro, y acierta de lleno, matando al mafioso. Coge el transmisor y le comunica a Kanuka.

(Kurosaki) Kanuka, la mujer va hacía ti. No la cagues.

(Kanuka) ¿Estás de guasa? No se me escapará, tranquilo.

Kanuka se mete en una de las naves de la fábrica, donde hay un camión _Mitsubishi Fuso_ rojo con una cámara frigorífica. Sin dejar de empuñar su pistola, y yendo de un escondrijo a otro, Kanuka se planta ante la puerta de la cámara del camión, y la abre. Se queda pasmada cuando encuentra a 22 chicas amordazadas dentro.

(Kanuka) No me lo puedo creer. Entonces era aquí. ¿?

Kanuka se da cuenta que tiene a Kursikova detrás. Se gira rápidamente y le dispara tres disparos que no aciertan. Kursikova desenfunda un largo cuchillo con el que ataca a Kanuka. Esta, que sigue siendo muy hábil en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, la esquiva sin más problema. Kursikova consigue pegarle en la mano y hacerle caer la pistola a Kanuka. Se enzarzan en puñetazos y golpes. Hasta que Kursikova la lanza al suelo y sale corriendo... pero antes, le lanza algo sobre Kanuka.

(Kanuka) -recuperándose de la caída- Que poca delicadeza. Tratar así a una mujer embarazada. -se da cuenta que tiene dos granadas de mano abiertas sobre el pecho- ¿Eh?

(Kurosaki) ¡Estúpida! ¡Tira eso enseguida!

Kursikova emprende huida en el camión de las chicas secuestradas. Kanuka tira las granadas bien lejos, y Kurosaki se lanza encima suyo. Y entonces... las granadas explotan con una explosión muy fuerte. En la huida, del camión se caen algunas chicas debido a que la puerta de la cámara está abierta.

De entre las llamas y las runas de la explosión... se levantan Kurosaki y Kanuka, cómo si nada, frescos cómo una rosa, aunque sucios y aun aturdidos.

(Kurosaki) Así que sigues con vida.

(Kanuka) No tiene ninguna gracia. He visto pasar por delante de mis ojos a toda mi vida. Estaba convencida que iba a dejar a Rei huérfana.

(Kurosaki) No hablaba de ti.

(Kanuka) ¿Eh?

(Kurosaki) Me refería a "La gentil damisela del KGB".

Mientras tanto, en el camión.

(Kursikova) ¿Era la policía japonesa? ¿Cómo nos han encontrado? Tengo que deshacerme de las chicas y pronto.

Al mismo tiempo, Kurosaki se pone en contacto con Takahara, mientras él y Kanuka socorren a las chicas que acababan de ser liberadas.

(Kurosaki) Mayor. Tenemos a tres de las chicas secuestradas bajo custodia. Por su testimonio no hay duda de que es un secuestro en masa de la mafia rusa.

(Takahara) ¿Y la hija de Hogo?

(Kurosaki) La mujer que actuaba cómo cabecilla se ha dado a la fuga y se la ha llevado.

(Takahara) -se pone furioso- ¡La teníais justo ahí! ¡Cómo se os ha podido escapar!?

(Kurosaki) Lo siento. Pero hemos descubierto quien es la cabecilla.

(Kanuka) ¿Que?

(Kurosaki) Es Kursikova.

(Takahara) ¿Kursikova? ¿La Kursikova que trabajaba en el KGB en los años 80 cómo agente secreto exterior? ¿Me estás hablando en serio de ese mito viviente en el mundo del espionaje?

(Kurosaki) La misma. Fue famosa en los años 80 por sus operaciones extremadamente eficientes y rápidas en Europa occidental y Latinoamérica. Pero resultó ser también una ultranacionalista rusa radical que en realidad odiaba a sus propios superiores comunistas. En la caída de la URSS en 1991, se puso del lado de los golpistas. Durante un tiempo trabajó en el nuevo servicio secreto exterior ruso, el NVS. Pero al final la expulsaron por ser demasiado radical y por colaborar directamente con la entonces muy poderosa mafia rusa.

(Kanuka) Entonces... es una espía veterana de los tiempos de la guerra fría. Cómo... cómo I.N., el antiguo agente de la Stasi que iba con Kleiner.

(Kurosaki) Se desconoce su edad exacta. Pero se cree que ya ronda los 50 años.

(Takahara) Bien, gracias por la información. -llama a Goto-

(Goto) Goto.

(Takahara) Tenemos identificado al responsable de los secuestros. Es Kursikova. Dimitrieva Kursikova. La mítica agente del KGB, o cómo los propios rusos la llamaban entonces, "la damisela de leningrado".

(Goto) Vaya vaya. Eso lo cambia todo. Mayor... tengo una idea.

Un rato després, Goto llama a la puerta del despacho de Miyasu Hogo.

(Goto) -llamando tras la puerta- Con permiso, señor diputado. -entra en el despacho junto al ministro del interior- Señor diputado, hemos descubierto la identidad de la persona que ha secuestrado a su hija.

(Hogo) Quien es.

(Goto) Tal y cómo sospechábamos la mafia rusa está detrás.

(Hogo) Y... ¿Que hay de Yoko?

(Goto) El secuestrador tiene a su hija y se ha dado a la fuga. -Hogo se pone furioso e impotente al oírlo-

(Ministro) ¿Que hacemos? Deberíamos intentar contactar con la embajada rusa. Puede que ellos nos pueden prestar la ayuda que necesitemos para detenerles.

(Hogo) Es cierto, tienes razón.

(Goto) Puede hacerlo, si lo desea. Pero... ¿Que hará si fingen no saber nada? Usted sabe perfectamente que a los rusos no les gusta nada que nadie desde el exterior sepa y trate de sus problemas internos. Lo negarán, señor diputado.

(Hogo) Ya sabe que no puedo contar con la policía.

(Goto) No tengo ninguna excusa, pero... se me ha ocurrido algo.

(Hogo) El que. Dígame.

(Goto) Utilizaremos su influencia a través de los medios de comunicación. Hemos estado usando un apagón mediático para ocultar esta noticia. Pero ahora le daremos la vuelta a la situación y lo divulgaremos por toda la red. En cuestión de minutos todos los medios de comunicación, televisión, prensa, radio, y sobre todo Internet y las redes sociales, estarán llenas a rebosar del bombazo informativo del momento.

(Hogo) ¿Cómo dice? ¡Es una locura! Si hago eso estaré acabado, los medios me destrozarán. Estaré cometiendo un auténtico suicidio político.

(Goto) Es lo que acabará pasando igualmente si continua proporcionándoles, cómo buen político que es, la misma información confusa y sin contenido de siempre. Pero ahora mismo, nuestra prioridad absoluta es el rescate de su hija. Nada se difunde tan rápido en la red cómo una información que resulta escandalosa para el público. Así nos aseguramos de que llegue a oídos del secuestrador. Cuando esto ocurra, todo dependerá de su poder, diputado.

(Hogo) No comprendo lo que está diciendo.

(Ministro) Es cierto. Explíquese más claramente.

(Goto) La suerte ha querido que el criminal que se ha dado a la fuga fuera un profesional. Éste plan funcionará porque estamos tratando con un profesional. Puede que esto le resulte extraño. Pero aunque estemos tratando con un enemigo, cómo se trata de un profesional, podemos confiar en que no traicionará en ningún momento sus principios operativos. En otras palabras, puede que sea un criminal que fue un agente secreto de élite de la antigua Unión Soviética pero un ultra nacionalista ruso convencido. Pero cuando descubra que ha secuestrado a la hija de un hombre que fue un benefactor y un buen amigo de su madre Rusia, sin duda alguna pedirá consejos a sus camaradas, con quien estoy seguro que aun tiene contacto. Y mientras esté considerado cómo supera esta situación, no pondrá en peligro a su hija. No podemos dejar escapar esta oportunidad. Por eso es necesario que haga correr la voz sin más retraso. Cuando lo haga, nuestro criminal sólo tendrá una salida.

(Hogo) ¿La embajada... rusa?

(Goto) -hace que sí con la cabeza- La decisión es suya, señor diputado.

En la central de mando de la sección 5, Takahara, Miyuko y Izubuchi siguen con el rastreo exacto del secuestrador.

(Takahara) ¿Está funcionando el señuelo F4?

(Izubuchi) De momento está dando buenos resultados de procesamiento semántico.

(Takahara) Cuando el jefe de la señal, vamos a tener que contrarrestarlo mandando grandes cantidades de información. Haz que se extienda lo más rápidamente posible.

(Izubuchi) A la orden.

En la fábrica, ya hay varias ambulancias que se llevan a las chicas liberadas.

(Kanuka) La estrategia que esta vez se le ha ocurrido al jefe Goto es de lo más atrevida. La prensa se va a echar a la yugular de Hogo después de esto.

(Kurosaki) Parece que los dos estáis hechos de la misma pasta después de todo. Una idea aterradora. -se pone a su intercomunicador- Mayor, voy a rastrear a Kursikova. Aunque no creo que haga falta. Seguro que todos acabamos en el mismo sitio.

(Takahara) Buena idea. Yo también voy hacía allí.

Mientras tanto, bajo el puente de hormigón de una autopista elevada, el camión del secuestrador con las chicas dentro, se esconde. Kursikova, llama a un contacto... pero se da cuenta que no tiene escapatoria posible.

(Kursikova) ¿Que quiere decir con que no puede ayudarme? ¿Es que no se ha hecho rico a mi costa?

(Contacto) Lo siento. -cuelga-

(Kursikova) ¿? mierda. -llama a otro contacto- … Soy yo. Me he metido en un lío. Te pagaré el doble. Necesito que te encargues de un material.

(Contacto) Por lo que he oído tienes una patata caliente entre manos.

(Kursikova) ¿De que estás hablando? ¿Tiene algo que ver con que me persiguieran?

(Contacto) ¿Es que no has visto la televisión o has navegado por Internet? Todo el mundo habla de ti. No sólo aquí en Japón. En la CNN, Al-Yazira, BBC, CCTV, en todas partes. No sólo en las televisiones. También en las webs de noticias de todo el mundo. "Antigua espía de élite rusa recompensa la generosidad de las relaciones ruso japonesas con traición." Dicen que la organización de secuestradores en masa que operó en Japón en 2001, ha cogido cautiva la hija de quien entonces fue su protector entre comillas, el entonces primer ministro de Japón Miyasu Hogo. Dicen que está tan enfadado que ha puesto su carrera política en la cuerda floja, al denunciar públicamente a las autoridades rusas por permitirlo entonces. Pero estas al mismo tiempo, le han prometido en vista de las excelentes relaciones entre Rusia y Japón, que les capturarán sin más dilación. No querría estar en tu pellejo ahora mismo. -Kursikova se queda patitiesa al oír eso- ¡Hey! ¿Estás ahí? ¡Respóndeme!

Kursikova se baja del camión, y se va directamente a la parte trasera del camión. Abre la puerta, se mete dentro, y pregunta furiosa.

(Kursikova) ¿Hay aquí una chica llamada Yoko Hogo? -cogiendo por el cuello una a una a las chicas- ¿Eres tú? … ¿Eres tú? ¿O quizás eres tú? -esta última chica le señala con la mirada quien es Yoko. Kursikova le pregunta furiosa cogiéndola del cuello- ¿Eres tú la hija de Miyasu Hogo? -Yoko le hace que si con la cabeza, muy asustada- ¿Que coño hacía la hija Miyasu Hogo en nuestra lista de objetivos? … ¡Arriba! ¡Ven comigo! -se la lleva a rastras-

Mientras tanto, en la embajada rusa, el embajador y su secretario, miran por el canal de noticias ruso RT la noticia que ya se ha propagado pro todas partes.

(Presentador RT) Просто, как сообщили все информационные агентства как внутри страны, так и за рубежом, об исчезновении 22 молодых в Японии эти последние три дня, и что произошло в центральной части Токио, японские исследователи полиции выразили что есть все шансы, что похищение является работа Kursikova Димитриева персонала. Элита бывшего агента КГБ в 80-х годов, а затем в русской секретной службы, где он был исключен обнаружить связь с мощными то русская мафия ... (Tal y cómo han informado todas las agencias de noticias tanto nacionales cómo del extranjero, respecto a las desapariciones de 22 adolescentes en Japón estos últimos tres días, y que han tenido lugar en el área metropolitana de Tokio, los investigadores de la Policía japonesa han manifestado de que existen muchas posibilidades de que el secuestro sea obra personal de Dimitrieva Kursikova. Antigua agente de élite del KGB en los años '80, y posteriormente en el servicio secreto ruso, de donde fue expulsada al descubrirse vinculaciones con la entonces poderosa mafia rusa...)

(Secretario) Господа. Мы уже получили прямой приказ из Кремля. Мы делаем ... (Señor. Ya hemos recibido las órdenes directas del Kremlin. Debemos hacer...)

(Embajador) Русской национальности немедленно приостановлены. А так ... Теперь становится предателем своего народа. Если вы думаете, сюда ... (Su nacionalidad rusa queda inmediatamente suspendida. Y por lo tanto... ahora pasa a ser una traidora a su nación. Si se le ocurre venir aquí...) -suena el móvil del secretario... le llamaba Kursikova-

(Kursikova) Товарищ, я. Я в серьезные неприятности. Мне нужна бумага о предоставлении политического убежища. Немедленно. (Camarada, soy yo. Estoy en serias dificultades. Necesito papeles de asilo político. Inmediatamente.)

Kursikova, no tiene al final más remedio que coger un taxi para llegar a destino. El taxista está bastante asustado con esa extraña mujer extranjera que lleva a una adolescente de 15 años a rastras.

Al final kursikova le tira un billete de 1000 yenes y se baja del taxi, arrastrando a Yoko, increpándola para que caminara más deprisa. La chica, agotada, cae de rodillas a las puertas de la embajada rusa. Desde la cámara de seguridad, ven que Kursikova se ha plantado allí llevando a la chica secuestrada. Inmediatamente, la puerta automática de la embajada... se cierra. Kursikova había sido repudiada por sus propios camaradas.

(Kursikova) -con el portal de la embajada rusa ya cerrado y furiosa- ¡Por qué!

Entonces, Takahara llega en su Audi R8, desenfunda su pistola _Jericho 941_ y apunta a Kursikova.

(Takahara) Parece que te han echado a los lobos. -Kursikova se queda quieta, levantando las manos-

Takahara se le acerca sin dejar de apuntarla con la pistola. Pero entonces, muy rápidamente, Kursikova se saca una navaja del antebrazo para apuñalar a Takahara... pero al instante, Takahara le encañona la cara con su Jericho 941. Kursikova se queda completamente pasmada.

(Kurosaki) Ya basta. -encañonando con su Walther P99 a Kursikova por detrás- Joder con la vieja, podría ser mi madre. Ya no tienes edad para esas aventuras.

Pocos minutos después, la residencia del ex primer ministro Hogo, estaba rodeado de periodistas y corresponsales de televisión. En el despacho de Hogo, quien está sentado en su escritorio, llaman a la puerta. Entran Goto y el ministro del interior.

(Goto) Señor Diputado. Mis hombres acaban de liberar a su hija sana y salva. Todo está bajo control.

(Hogo) -entristecido- Entiendo. Gracias a Dios.

(Ministro) Deberías ir al hospital de inmediato.

(Hogo) Claro. -se levanta de la silla, se pone a andar, y le dice de espaldas a Goto- Goto.

(Goto) ¿Señor diputado?

(Hogo) … Muchas gracias. -se marcha mientras Goto se le queda mirando con cara de lástima-

Finalmente, Hogo sale de su residencia en un coche oficial _Toyota Crown_ negro. Los periodistas y los corresponsales se lanzan sobre él. Los flashes y las lentes de las cámaras le agasajan por todas partes. No era para menos. Para la opinión pública japonesa aquello era un escándalo público en toda regla.

Goto sale por una puerta de atrás, donde Takahara, en su Audi R8 ya esperaba a Goto para recojerle. Este sube y se sienta en el asiento del copiloto.

(Goto) -echa un hondo suspiro de alivio- … Buen trabajo. Hoy nos hemos ganado el sueldo.

(Takahara) Si lo piensas bien es un final muy triste, para un espía de élite mítico cómo fue Kursikova.

(Goto) Sí. Kursikova resultó perdedora en una lucha interna dentro de la mafia rusa, y le dieron una lista de posibles objetivos con el nombre de la hija de Hogo en ella. Cómo resultado, su propio país la ha acusado de traición y fue abandonada por sus camaradas a las puertas de la embajada rusa a la que había jurado lealtad. Eso fue lo que pasó.

(Takahara) Me sorprende que se le ocurriera un plan cómo ese en una situación tan complicada. Obligar-le a escoger que era más importante para él, si su carrera política o su hija...

(Goto) Cómo en la actualidad Rusia ya no está involucrada en estos secuestros en masa, si no que al contrario, los combate firmemente, mi idea fue que la situación se resolvería sola cuando Hogo amenazara con cortar sus lazos amistosos con ellos... y los rusos respondieran a esa amenaza con una respuesta contundente contra sus propias organizaciones mafiosas, sin necesidad de que el propio Hogo admitiera la verdad en público. Pero al final Hogo admitió esa verdad.

(Takahara) Debe de haberse quitado un gran peso de encima al admitir la verdad. ¿No le parece, jefe Goto?

(Goto) No nos hace ningún daño que nos deba un favor. Anda, vámonos de aquí, que tengo mucha hambre.

(Takahara) -sonriendo- A la orden, jefe.

Se había resuelto un caso que podría haber tenido repercusiones muy serias en la sociedad. Pero esta vez, al contrario que ocho años antes, Japón poseía un mecanismo para que estos hechos tan graves fuesen cortados de raíz y evitados. Y esta vez así había sido. 22 adolescentes habían sido liberadas y una trama de tráfico de órganos ilegal desmantelada. Una vez más, la sección 5 había demostrado su valúa , y había salvado la situación.


	15. Patlabor Made in Spain

**Capítulo 15. Patlabor Made in Spain**

Han pasado a penas unos pocos días. Sigue siendo mayo de 2009. En menos de un mes, los Zeus de la primera, segunda y cuarta sección, serían definitivamente retirados del servicio activo. Sus sustitutos, los _Shinohara JPL-09 Ghost_ ya estaban en la línea de montaje fabricándose para entrar en servicio el 1 de junio de 2009.

En el hangar, Shige y los mecánicos se los miran con algo de nostalgia en la cara.

(Mecánico 1) Han sido muchos años. ¿Verdad, jefe?

(Shige) Sí... cuantas peripecias, y operaciones, y emergencias, y aventuras y de todo. El Shinohara TGV-03 Zeus... fue el primer Labor policial de tercera generación del mundo. Y ahora sigue siendo considerado uno de los mejores. Pero ya son muchos los que le superan, incluso Labors de obras públicas. Su sustitución tarde o temprano era inevitable. Y por fin ha llegado. -acariciando la pierna del Zeus con mirada nostálgica- Han sido tantos años...

(Mecánico 2) El Zeus podrá irse tranquilo, jefe. Tendrá un sustituto digno de él.

(Shige) Es cierto. El Ghost. El nuevo Labor policial de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara. El mejor del mundo. En el concurso público ya demostró que era el mejor. Y ahora lo hará cada día.

(Mecánico 1) Oiga, jefe. ¿Y que pasará con los Zeus?

(Shige) Tres de ellos serán conservados. Irán a museos. Los demás... me da pena decir esto, pero algunos de ellos irán a la academia de Tsukudajima, o incluso al ejército.

(Mecánico 2) ¿Al ejército?

(Shige) Sí. Cómo blancos para los Scorpion.

(Mecánico 1) Oh... es verdad. Es un final muy cruel. Pero que se le va a hacer.

(Shige) A mi eso me preocupa. Los Zeus han servido con honor y dedicación durante estos seis años que han estado con nosotros. Más tiempo incluso que los viejos Ingram. Cómo pasa el tiempo.

(Mecánico 1) Es cierto, jefe. A mi personalmente me tiene algo preocupado el cómo será el mantenimiento de los nuevos Labors.

(Shige) No debes preocuparte. Asuma ha participado directamente en su desarrollo. Y yo personalmente lo inspeccioné cuando las pruebas de febrero. El Ghost es el mejor y digno sustituto para el Zeus... y también un gran descendiente para el Ingram.

(Mecánico 2) A propósito, jefe. ¿Donde están todos? Falta mucha gente.

(Shige) ¡Oh! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ya lo olvidaba! Durante el descanso he aprovechado para bajar un rato. Estamos viendo el partido de semifinales de la Copa de Europa de fútbol entre el Chelsea y el Barcelona. Y yo y Richardson tenemos una apuesta.

(Mecánico 1) ¿Tienen una apuesta? Pues será mejor que vaya enseguida.

(Shige) Sí. Vosotros seguid trabajando. Volveré en cuando termine el partido. -se marcha corriendo hacia el comedor-

En el comedor, estaban viendo el partido de semifinales de la Champions entre el Barça y el Chelsea en Stamford Bridge. El partido que decidiría uno de los finalistas de la final de Roma de aquel año.

(Shige) ¡Andrew! ¿Cómo van?

(Richardson) Mal. Muy mal. El Chelsea sigue ganando uno a cero.

(Shige) ¡Aja! ¡Eso significa que voy a ser 5000 yenes más rico!

(Richadson) No cantes victoria aun. Estoy seguro que el Barça dará el golpe. Ya lo verás.

(Watanabe) No acabo de entenderlo, Richardson. Juegan un equipo español contra un equipo británico. Y tú vas con los españoles. Es que no lo entiendo.

(Hato) En realidad pertenecer a un equipo de fútbol, en Europa, es algo más regional que nacional.

(Watanabe) ¿Y eso que quiere decir?

(Hato) Pues...

(Ota) Ves cómo ya decía yo que este deporte es un aburrimiento. Noventa minutos y sólo han puntuado una sola vez.

(Richardson) No digas gilipolleces, Ota. Ya os lo expliqué. El Chelsea es un equipo inglés. Pero yo soy escocés de padre... y catalán de madre. Mi primer equipo es el Celtic de Glasgow; pero mi otro equipo, y mi auténtico equipo desde pequeño... es el Barcelona. Y más esta temporada, con su nuevo entrenador, Pep Guardiola, con lo que van camino de ganarlo todo.

(Watanabe) ¿Todo?

(Richardson) Por si no lo sabéis, la semana pasada les metieron 6 goles al Real Madrid en su propio estadio, el Santiago Bernabeu. Y matemáticamente ya son los campeones de la liga española. Si ganan este partido, estarán en la final de Roma. Y jugando contra el Manchester de Mit Rodney, entrenado por el viejo Ferguson... estoy convencido que quien ganará esa final.

(Watanabe) Los ingleses.

(Richardson) No. Los catalanes.

(Watanabe) ¿?

(Ota) Lo siento, Andrew. Pero están en tiempo de descuento y siguen ganando los ingleses por uno a cero.

(Hato) Pero si el Barcelona marca un sólo gol, al jugar en campo contrario, éste valdrá por dos, y por lo tanto, el Barcelona pasará la eliminatoria.

(Ota) Aaahhhh, no tenía ni idea.

(Richardson) Sea cómo sea, el Barcelona tiene delanteros excelentes para marcar la diferencia. Pronto lo veréis.

(Televisión) Recibe el balón Alves. Balack, Lampert. La recoge Iniesta en el área del Fútbol Club Barcelona. Sin duda puede ser su última oportunidad para empatar el partido. ¡Le corta Lampart! La recoge Xavi, se la pasa a Dani Alves. Y Alves ¡Alveeeees! La recoge Samuel Eto, ¡pero no la mantiene! ¡La recoge Messi! ¡Se la pasa a Iniesta yyyy... ¡Goooooooooool!

(Richardson) -se levanta gritando a pulmón vivo-. ¡Goooooooooool! ¡Siiiiiiiii! ¡Nos vamos a la finaaaaaal! ¡JA JA JA JA! ¡Chupaos esa, malditos ingleses pijos de Stanford! ¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja!

(Televisión) ¡Gooooooooooool! ¡Iniesta lo ha conseguido! ¡El Barcelona lo ha conseguido! ¡Que genio! ¡Que genio! ¡El tímido y afable hombre de Fuentealbilla, un pequeño y pacífico pueblo de Extremadura, ha conseguido la hazaña! ¡El Chelsea se derrumba! ¡En un segundo, lo que parecía el camino fácil hacía la final de Roma, se ha roto en pedazos! ¡El Barcelona es el segundo finalista de la Champions junto al Manchester United! ¡Cómo lo celebra el Barcelona, señores, cómo lo celebra! ¡Gooooooooooool de Iniestaaaaaaa!

(Watanabe) ¡Tenías tú razón, Andrew! ¡Al final ha habido un milagro!

(Ota) Es increíble. Cómo han saltado los del Barcelona a celebrarlo.

(Richardson) Ya te dije, Ota, que este Barça lo conseguiría. Son los mejores del mundo.

(Ota) Sí, y que lo digas.

(Richardson) -mirando a Shige con sonrisa burlona- Shige... ya sabes lo que te toca, ji ji.

(Shige) -frunciendo el ceño- Sí, sí, de acuerdo. -se saca la cartera y le da los 5000 yenes a Richardson- Aquí tienes lo que nos apostamos.

(Richardson) Graciasssss, je je je. ¡Ahora soy rico!

(Noa) -se planta detrás de los hombres que miran el partido- ¿Que demonios estáis haciendo aquí?

(Ota) Ah, hola Noa. Estamos viendo el partido de fútbol éste que quería ver Richardson. Han empatado, pero el equipo de Andrew pasa a la final.

(Noa) ¡No he venido a preguntaros por el partido de fútbol! ¡Tenemos la reunión semanal con la comandante ahora mismo! ¡Y vosotros dos llegáis tarde! ¿A que esperáis?

(Ota) Que!? ¡Mira que has conseguido, Andrew!

(Richardson) ¡Eh eh! ¡Que tú también te has quedad aquí mirando el partido! ¡También es culpa tuya, chato!

(Noa) ¡Dejaos de peleas y vamos, que la comandante os espera!

Enseguida, con prisas y corriendo, los tres capitanes se plantan en el despacho de la comandante Goto. Esta traía un par de noticias muy importantes... aunque una de ellas no se la esperaban.

(Noa) ¡Ya estamos aquí, comandante! Disculpe el retraso. -poniéndose firmes y saludando a Shinobu-

(Shinobu) Es cierto, capitanes. Llegáis diez minutos tarde a la reunión. ¿Puede saberse el motivo de esta tardanza?

(Ota) Pues...

(Richardson) Para un culé perderse el partido con el que tu equipo puede pasar a la final de la champions es un sacrilegio, comandante. No podía perderme ese partido.

(Shinobu) No me interesa ese razonamiento, capitán Richardson. Pero ya que hablamos de ello... ¿Cómo ha acabado el partido?

(Richardson) Empate a uno, gracias a un gol in extremis de Iniesta en el tiempo añadido. Y al ser en campo contrario, ese gol vale más. Así que mi Barça se va a la final. -con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

(Shinobu) Así que un equipo español jugará en la final de la copa de Europa de fútbol. Interesante. Porque ya que hablamos de españoles...

(Richardson) ¿? ¿De que españoles habla, comandante?

(Shinobu) Luego os lo cuento. En la reunión de esta semana os quería comunicar dos asuntos muy importantes. Pero por ahora sólo uno de ellos está en vuestro conocimiento.

(Ota) ¿Sólo uno de ellos?

(Shinobu) Falta menos de un mes para que recibamos nuestros nuevos Labors. Los Shinohara JPL-09 Ghost. Ayer mismo visité personalmente la factoría principal de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara. Su presidente, Asuma, me explicó los detalles y secretos, desde el primero al último del Ghost, al mismo tiempo que observaba cómo estos eran fabricados.

(Noa) ¿Ya los están fabricando, comandante? -preguntando con la cara iluminada de alegría-

(Shinobu) Por supuesto. Pero os advierto que su fabricación tarda varios días. Son máquinas de último grito. Y muchos de sus componentes son tecnología de muy alta precisión y calidad. Por eso...

(Shige) -llama a la puerta- Comandante. ¿Me ha llamado?

(Shinobu) ¡Sí! ¡Pasa, por favor!

(Shige) -entra en el despacho- Con su permiso, comandante Goto. ¿De que quería hablarme?

(Shinobu) Estaba diciéndoles a Noa, Ota y Richardson, que falta menos de un mes para recibir nuestros nuevos Labors. Quiero decirte a ti, Shige, que los de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara quieren haceros a ti y a todo tu equipo, un curso de instrucción de varios días antes de la entrega oficial del Ghost, prevista para el próximo uno de junio.

(Shige) Entiendo. La tecnología con la que cuenta nuestro nuevo Labor es tan espeluznantemente avanzada, que sin una preparación previa da algo de miedo enfrentarse a su mantenimiento.

(Shinobu) Veo que entonces recibes la propuesta con buenos ojos.

(Shige) Por supuesto, comandante. Ningún problema.

(Shinobu) Y el segundo punto, ya que hace un rato estábamos hablando de España... quiero que veáis esto. -le da a Noa una fotografía... de un Labor-

(Noa) ¿Que es? Vaya, es un Labor.

(Ota) Déjame ver. -coge la fotografía.- Es un Labor policial. Pero estas insignias... no las conozco. Ni tampoco el Labor lo había visto nunca.

(Richardson) Dame eso. -coge la fotografía- Vaya. Ahora lo entiendo todo.

(Shinobu) Si es así... ¿Puedes explicárselo a los demás?

(Richardson) No se que Labor es éste, no lo había visto nunca. Pero sus insignias y escudo... son los del Cuerpo Nacional de Policía de España.

(Noa) ¿Un Labor de la Policía española? Caray, que curioso.

(Ota) ¿Y por qué nos enseña este Labor de la policía española, comandante?

(Richardson) -da un sobresalto al recordar algo- Oh. Claro. Debe ser eso. Sí... este Labor debe ser...

(Shinobu) Veo que ya lo has descubierto, Andrew. Sí. Este Labor es completamente nuevo. Ha aparecido hace cuestión de un par de meses. Y no intentéis recordar cual es, porque con toda seguridad no sabíais absolutamente nada de él. No es ni de Shinohara, ni Schaft, ni Paterson.

(Noa) ¿Quien fabrica este Labor entonces?

(Richardson) Construcciones Aeronáuticas Sociedad Anónima. Más conocida como "CASA". Empresa española del sector aeronáutico, que al igual que Dassault en Francia, ha entrado hace muy poco en el sector de los Labors policiales y militares.

(Shinobu) Exacto. Buena exposición, Richardson. Este Labor que estáis viendo en esa fotografía es el nuevo _CASA LPE-01 Alcázar_.

(Richardson) Ahora lo recuerdo. Es el segundo Labor que fabrica esta empresa española de alta tecnología. El primero fue un nuevo Labor militar para el ejército español, el _CASA LME-10 Lince_. Pero este Labor es policial. Y además, de diseño, tecnología y fabricación totalmente españolas.

(Ota) Hay que ver. Hasta en España ya fabrican Labors. Donde iremos a parar.

(Noa) Pues a mi me gusta. Es bonito.

(Richardson) Pues... si. La verdad es que tiene muy buena pinta.

(Ota) De todos modos... ¿Por qué nos lo enseña?

(Shinobu) Os lo preguntaré sin más rodeos. Capitanes... ¿Les gustaría hacer un viaje de un par de semanas a España?

(Noa) ¿Queeeeeeee? -se queda alucinada-

(Ota) P...p...pero... ¿Lo dice de verdad?

(Richardson) Joder. Así que es por eso que nos enseña la foto de este Labor.

(Shinobu) Resulta que el Cuerpo Nacional de Policía de España, ha solicitado de forma amistosa a la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio, mediante su ministerio de asuntos exteriores, que nosotros, la División de vehículos Especiales de Tokio, les hagamos una visita de un par de semanas.

(Richardson) Vaya vaya. Pero...

(Ota) ¡Dos semanas a España! ¡Impresionante! ¡Cuando se lo diga a Kanuka no se lo va a creer!

(Noa) ¡Que ilusión!

(Richardson) Me temo que no iremos allí de vacaciones. ¿A que no?

(Shinobu) Más o menos. De lo que se trata, es que iréis a hacer una especie de cursillo de instrucción especializada en tácticas, uso y funcionamiento de una sección de Patlabors.

(Richardson) Creo que ya se por donde van los tiros. Si no recuerdo mal, en España, hasta hace un par de años sólo la "Guardia Civil" tenía competencias en Patlabors. Desde entonces, la Policía Nacional, y las llamadas "Policías Autonómicas", también tienen sus propias secciones de Patlabors.

(Ota) En otras palabras. Nuestra misión allí será hacer de maestros de unos novatos. ¿Es eso?

(Shinobu) Puede llamarlo así, capitán Ota.

(Shige) Esto... comandante. ¿Y yo que?

(Shinobu) Oh, me olvidaba de ti, jefe Shige. Tú también irás a España.

(Shige) ¿Yo... yo también? ¡Genial!

(Shinobu) Tú misión allí será un poco diferente. Explicarás a sus equipos de mantenimiento, y ellos a lo mejor te pueden enseñar algo a ti, quien sabe.

(Richardson) ¿Cuando tenemos que ir?

(Shinobu) Partiréis dentro de una semana, el día 14, y regresaréis el día 28.

(Richardson) Oh... vaya, que putada.

(Noa) Andrew. Esa lengua.

(Richardson) El día 27 es la final de la Champions entre el Barça y el Manchester. Comandante... ¿Donde iremos exactamente? ¿A que ciudad?

(Shinobu) A Madrid.

(Richardson) - _ - Lo suponía. Tendré que ver el partido rodeado de merengues.

(Ota) ¿Que es eso de merengues?

(Richardson) De blancos, de merengues, de madridistas. Del enemigo eterno del Barcelona. El Real Madrid, Ota.

(Ota) ¿? No entiendo nada.

(Noa) Pero comandante. Si vamos todos los capitanes y Shige... ¿Que pasa con nuestros muchachos?

(Shinobu) Los tenientes se encargarán de todo. Para ellos será una buena oportunidad de demostrar realmente sus dotes de mando de una sección de Patlabors.

(Noa) Sí, bueno. De todos modos, me da algo de pena que nosotros nos vayamos dos semanas a España y ellos se tengan que quedar aquí.

(Shinobu) No te preocupes por ello. Pensad que vais allí no sólo a explicarles e instruirles. Si no también a demostrarles nuestras capacidades y potencia. Nosotros somos la mejor división policial de Patlabors del mundo. Iréis allí también a demostrarles de lo que sois capaces.

(Richardson) -en tono de broma- Bueno, si se trata únicamente del trabajo, no habrá problema. Porque en fútbol... los japoneses sois unos negados totales.

(Ota) ¡Andrew! ¡No te pases!

(Noa) ¡Ya basta!

(Shinobu) Siempre comportándoos delante mío con total naturalidad. Sois incorregibles, capitanes.

Un rato después, en el despacho de los oficiales, los capitanes comunican la gran noticia. Cómo era de esperar, hay envidia por los capitanes y Shige que se irán dos semanas a la otra punta de mundo.

(Todos) ¿Queeeeee? ¿Dos semanas a España? ¡Que jeta!

(Noa) Caaaaalma, chicos. Calmaos un poco. No es para tanto.

(Bado) ¿Que no es para tanto? ¡Dos semanas de viaje a España! ¡Dos semanas! ¡Y nosotros aquí a seguir trabajando! ¡No hay derecho!

(Ota) ¡Bado! ¡Ya te hemos dicho que no iremos de vacaciones! ¡Vamos por trabajo, a ver si te queda claro de una vez!

(Bado) Sí sí, lo he captado, capitán.

(Hiromi) Menuda envidia. Seguro que os lo pasáis muy bien.

(Richardson) Para mi no será nada del otro mundo. España es cómo mi segunda casa.

(Noa) -alegre cómo una niña pequeña- ¡Pues a mi me hace muchísima ilusión! ¡Es la primera vez que viajo a España! Ja ja ja ja.

(Miyazaki) Pero hay algo que no acabo de entender, capitanes.

(Noa) ¿Que quieres decir, Miyazaki?

(Miyazaki) Van a instruir una sección de Patlabors de la Policía Española, la cual se dota de un nuevo Labor de fabricación también española. El CASA LPE-01 Alcázar.

(Watanabe) Alcázar... me suena de algo. Pero suena muy español.

(Chikawa) "Alcázar" es un término de origen árabe que se usaba en el antiguo reino de Castilla para designar un castillo o un palacio fortificado. De hecho, por toda España hay muchos pueblos que llevan "Alcázar" en su nombre.

(Sonoko) ¿Y lo de las siglas LPE-01?

(Suzuka) Son las siglas de "Labor Policial Español número uno". Lo estoy leyendo ahora mismo por Internet.

(Mimiko) ¡Aaaahhh! ¡Que envidia me das, mi amorcito! ¡Dos semanas de viaje! ¿Me vas a dejar a mi y a nuestra hijita aquí abandonados?

(Shige) ¡Lo siento, cariño! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Pero me lo ha ordenado la comandante! ¡Tengo que ir!

(Mimiko) Pues... ¡Acuérdate de traerme muchos recuerdos!

(Shige) ¡Claro! Ja ja ja ja, eso está hecho, mi amor.

(Hiromi) Me pregunto que os encontraréis allí.

(Richardson) Siento destruir vuestras imágenes mentales de un país de hombres vestidos de torero y mujeres con traje de bailaora a topos. España es un país moderno. Es cierto que ahora mismo lo están pasando muy mal con la crisis económica internacional. Pero aun así, allí los Labors han acabado siendo muy necesarios debido a la frenética construcción que se produjo en los últimos años.

(Watanabe) Es cierto. Tienen trenes de alta velocidad de tecnología propia, son el país puntero en la tecnología en energías renovables. Y en deportes han conseguido convertirse en una de las mayores potencias del mundo.

(Richardson) Sí, pero... es un país que también está repleto de problemas.

(Sonoko) ¿Cómo por ejemplo?

(Richardson) La tasa de paro más alta de Europa, corrupción política, ley demasiado blanda con los delincuentes. En fin, cómo precisamente dice un dicho castellano... en todos sitios se cuecen habas.

(Sonoko) Pero son un país que sabe vivir la vida, no cómo nosotros.

(Mimiko) ¿Nosotros... los japoneses?

(Richardson) Se refiere a que España tiene la imagen de la fiesta y la diversión por excelencia. Pero eso... es un tópico. En España también hay grandes diferencias de carácter según la región. No es lo mismo Andalucía que Cataluña, ni Galicia que el País Vasco, ni las Canarias que las Baleares.

(Noa) Pues si que es complicado.

(Hiromi) ¿Y a que parte de España vais exactamente?

(Ota) A la capital. Madrid.

(Chikawa) Así que a la capital. Está muy bien. He oído que Madrid es una ciudad muy abierta y cosmopolita.

(Richardson) En según que barrios. Porque también según a que parte de Madrid vayas, es una ciudad muy carcamal y antigua.

(Noa) ¿Por qué dices eso?

(Richardson) Noa... mi madre es de Barcelona. Voy allí muchísimas veces. Y entre Madrid y Barcelona ha habido siempre una rivalidad histórica. Sobre todo en el fútbol.

(Chikawa) Los Barça Madrid. El derby deportivo más intenso y disputado del mundo.

(Ota) ¿Del mundo?

(Watanabe) Es cómo los Giants de Tokio contra los Tigers de Osaka... pero a lo bestia. ¿Me entiende, capitán?

(Ota) Sí, más o menos.

(Yamada) ¿Pero no es un poco extraño?

(Todos) ¿Eh?

(Yamada) Si esta policía en concreto usasen un Labor de Shinohara tendría algún sentido. Pero usan un Labor nuevo de fabricación propia, del cual no sabemos nada a parte de su aspecto. Es decir, que...

(Chikawa) No le tienes que dar tantas vueltas, mujer. Nos lo han pedido a nosotros...

(Ota) Porque somos los mejores. Por eso nos lo han pedido a nosotros.

(Richardson) Exacto. Nosotros, los capitanes, iremos a España a demostrarles de lo que somos capaces. Pero vosotros, los tenientes y oficiales, os quedaréis aquí. Para vosotros será una oportunidad única de demostrar vuestra capacidad para espabilaros y organizaros por si solos. ¿Lo habéis entendido?

(Oficiales y Tenientes) ¡Sí, capitán!

Al llegar la noche, Noa llega a su casa temprano. Está muy contenta y radiante de alegría por lo que le han comunicado aquella misma mañana. Cuando se lo dice a Asuma y a Daisuke y Chiharu, que ya tienen más de tres años, se quedan pasmados al escuchar lo que les dice Noa.

(Asuma) ¿Cómo? ¿De verdad? ¿Dos semanas a España? -pregunta Alucinado-

(Daisuke) Es... es... españa. ¿Que es España?

(Chiharu) ¿Donde está? ¡Ay! ¡No me tires la comida, tonto!

(Daisuke) Eres una tontaina. ¡Tontaina!

(Asuma) ¡Niños! ¡No os tiréis la comida! Que, que decías de un viaje a España, Noa.

(Noa) ¡Me voy dos semanas a España! ¿No es una maravilla?

(Asuma) Por supuesto que lo es, cariño. Pero... ¿A que vais concretamente?

(Noa) ¡Oh! ¡Lo olvidaba! Mira esto. -le da a Asuma la fotografía del Labor español-

(Asuma) Oh... así que es por esto. Es increíble.

(Noa) ¿? ¿Ya lo conoces?

(Asuma) Por supuesto que lo conozco. El CASA LPE-01 Alcázar. Diseñado y fabricado en el nuevo centro de diseño y producción Labor que esta empresa española abrió en Pamplona, Navarra, hace un par de años. Y hace sólo dos meses que la Policía Nacional Española lo usa en sus unidades de Patlabors. Tengo entendido que pretenden exportarlo a otros países de Sudamérica o de la Europa del este.

(Noa) Pues si que lo conoces bien. Quieren que les hagamos una especie de instrucción avanzada. Cómo la que hizo Kanuka cuando la conocimos. Pero... ¿seguro que es eso?

(Asuma) Me temo que en realidad debe ser un asunto político.

(Noa) ¿Que? ¿De que hablas?

(Asuma) Hace unas cuantas semanas el Primer Ministro estuvo de visita oficial a España. Y visitó precisamente la factoría de Labors de CASA en Pamplona... y la central de Labors de la Policía española, en Madrid.

(Noa) Aaaahhhh... o sea que es por eso. Empiezo a entender el por que de este viaje. Pero sabes que? Me da igual.

(Asuma) ¬ ¬ A ti lo único que te interesa es irte de viaje a España dos semanas por toda la jeta. Que morro tienes.

(Noa) -mirando mal a Asuma- A que viene eso. Es un viaje de trabajo, no te equivoques.

En ese mismo momento, en casa de los Ota, mientras cenan.

(Kanuka) Así que dos semanas fuera.

(Ota) Sí... que recuerdos. ¿Verdad? Volveré al mismo sitio en el que fuimos en nuestra luna de miel.

(Kanuka) -le sonríe- Yes. A mi me ha pasado lo mismo al recordarlo.

(Rei) ¿Te vas de viaje, papá?

(Ota) ¡Sí! ¡A España!

(Rei) Ah, muy bien. -diciéndole cómo si nada-

(Ota) ¿? ¿Pero es que ya lo conoces? Oh... no me digas que también te lo ha enseñado...

(Kanuka) Of course. Se lo he enseñado yo.

(Ota) Bueno. Pues mejor, ja ja ja.

Y también en ese mismo momento, en casa de Richardson, él y Sonoko...

(Richardson) ¿No crees que debería llamar a mi madre? Tendré que decirle que estaré dos semanas en Madrid.

(Sonoko) Será mejor que no. Te recuerdo que tu madre vendrá por lo nuestro el mes que viene.

(Richardson) Oh, sí... por nuestros planes de boda. Ja ja ja.

(Sonoko) Me encantaría venir contigo, Andrew. Pero órdenes son órdenes.

(Richardson) ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de España?

(Sonoko) Ahora mismo no se me ocurre el que. Pero cualquier cosa que me traigas me gustará.

(Richardson) Prefería mil veces ir a Barcelona. Pero vamos a ver la sección de Patlabors de la Policía Nacional Española, y no de los "Mossos d'Esquadra".

(Sonoko) ¿Quien?

(Richardson) Los Mossos d'Esquadra. Casualmente, hace dos años también pusieron en marcha una sección de Patlabors. Y además con Labors japoneses, los Shinohara TGV-07 Blackmoon.

(Sonoko) Mira... sea quien sea a quien vayáis a ver... tú haz un buen papel. Haz que no me arrepienta de casarme contigo y de tener un hijo tuyo. ¿Entendido?

(Richardson) -echa un silbido de impresión- Que trascendente te has puesto. -besa a Sonoko- Lo haré muy bien. Yo y los demás.

(Sonoko) Claro.

Y en ese mismo momento, en casa de los Shiba.

(Mimiko) -dándole el pecho a Minako- Oye, amorcito. ¿Que me traerás de España? Vamos, dímelo, porfa.

(Shige) Mujer, ya te he dicho que no lo se.

(Mimiko) Bueno, es igual. Cualquier cosa me gustará.

(Shige) Claro. -mirando sonriente a Mimiko-

(Mimiko) -le grita enfadada a Shige- ¡Y no se te ocurra serme infiel con una mujer española!

(Shige) -se queda alucinado- ¿Que? ¡Ja ja ja ja ja! ¡Pero que tonterías estás diciendo, mujer! ¡Eres la mujer más bonita y despampanante de todo Japón! ¡Estoy de sobras satisfecho!

(Mimiko) -con voz y pose seductoras- Lo digo porque eres muy fogoso. Y en España hay unas mujeres tan guapas... no se yo si resistirías la tentación.

(Shige) -se pone serio- Mimiko... aunque a veces no lo parece me tomo muy en serio mi trabajo. La comandante Goto me ha encomendado una misión muy clara allí. Es para eso que me han destinado.

(Mimiko) Oooohhh... perdona la broma, cariño. Perdóname si te he faltado al...

(Shige) Amor mío... yo sólo pienso en ti desde que me levanto hasta que me acuesto. Incluso sales en mis sueños. Te amo con todo mi corazón más aun de lo que te imaginas. La única persona que quiero más aun que a ti es a Minako.

(Mimiko) Shige... que bueno eres conmigo. Te quiero.

(Shige) Y no te preocupes. Sabré aguantar durante estas dos semanas.

(Mimiko) Pues yo no se si podré. Así que resérvate para el regreso, tigre. -con voz seductora mientras le frota la punta del dedo por el pecho-

(Shige) Si es así... esta noche...

(Mimiko) Hay que ver. Eres insaciable, pichoncito.

(Shige) Eres una mujer voluptuosa y sexi... y uno no es de piedra. ¿Que quieres que le haga?

(Mimiko) Ja ja ja ja... acuesto a Minako y nos acostamos. Espérame allí... bestia.

(Shige) O o -traga saliva- S s s si, cariño.

La semana pasó volando... y llegó el día de emprender el largo viaje. El día 14, Noa, Ota, Richardson y Shige ya estaban a bordo de un avión de Iberia don destino Madrid.

(Noa) -mirando por la ventanilla del avión, muy ilusionada- Que emoción. Aun no se ve nada más que nubes.

(Ota) ¬ ¬ Desde luego... eres cómo una cría, Noa. Compórtate con más seriedad.

(Shige) ¡Vamos, Ota! ¡No seas tan recto!

(Ota) -exclama enfadado- ¡Claro que tengo que ser recto! ¿Que impresión se van a llevar los Patlabors españoles con esa actitud? ¿Eh?

(Richardson) Ota... aquí el que conoce a España y los españoles soy yo. Y no te preocupes. Son trabajadores y disciplinados... pero no siempre. Son gente que cómo dijo Sonoko, saben vivir la vida y divertirse.

(Ota) ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? No dejan de ser policías. Y los policías son iguales en todas partes.

(Noa) No digo que no te falte razón en lo que dices, Ota. Pero lo que te está diciendo en que no te lo tomes demasiado en serio.

(Richardson) Hablé con el viejo Sakaki antes de partir... y me dijo exactamente eso. ¿Telepatía?

(Noa) No, confianza. Ja ja.

(Megafonía) Señores pasajeros. Nos aproximamos al aeropuerto internacional de Barajas. Pónganse los cinturones de seguridad y mantengan sus asientos en posición vertical. Pueden ustedes observar por la ventanilla la ciudad de Madrid.

(Noa) -su cara se ilumina- Aaahhhh ¡Ya estamos llegando!

El avión por fin aterriza. Desembarcan del avión, pasan por el control de pasaportes y aduanas sin ningún problema y recogen su equipaje y se quedan esperando en la terminal T4 del Aeropuerto de Barajas. Tenían que venir a recogerles.

(Noa) ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Ya hemos llegado! -muy ilusionada-

(Shige) Hasta la arquitectura de este aeropuerto es especial. Se nota que estamos en un país con una cultura muy diferente a la nuestra.

(Ota) Sí, eso parece.

(Richardson) Que estamos en España ya se nota en algo. Llegan tarde. En este país no saben lo que es la puntualidad.

(Noa) ¿Es una broma, Andrew?

(Richardson) En parte sí... y en parte no.

(Noa) ¿Eh?

En esto que se plantan enfrente suyo, un hombre y una mujer con el uniforme de la Policía Nacional Española, con su característico azul marino, y unas grandes siglas. U.I.V.E. Eran el oficial de Policía Guillermo Gutierrez y la Policía María Olot. Uno era un hombre de unos 30 y pocos años, de cara cuadrada, ojos verdes, cabello muy oscuro y barbilla de tres días. Era un hombre ciertamente atractivo. La mujer era más bajita, de cabellos castaños largos ligados con una coleta, ojos grises y sonrisa muy agradable.

(Guillermo) Hola. ¿Son ustedes los capitanes de la Policía de Tokio?

(Richardson) Sí. Somos nosotros. Disculpe si venimos vestidos de paisano. Se que nos pidieron que llegáramos de uniforme, pero ir en el avión con esas pintas...

(Guillermo) No se preocupen. Yo soy el oficial de Policía Guillermo Guitiérrez. Ella es la policía María Olot. Somos miembros de la Unidad de Intervención en Vehículos Especiales de la Policía Nacional. Bienvenidos a España.

(Richardson) Muchísimas gracias. Así que Olot. ¿Ets catalana?

(Maria) Si, mes o menys. Mi padre es catalán, pero mi madre es aragonesa. Benvinguts.

(Richardson) Eso si que es raro de encontrar en Madrid. Alguien hablándote en catalán. Esto... yo soy el capitán Andrew Richardson. Soy británico, pero mi madre es catalana, así que este país es cómo mi segundo hogar, me lo conozco muy bien. Ellos son los capitanes Noa Shinohara e Isao Ota. Y el de las gafas es Shigeo Shiba, nuestro jefe de mantenimiento.

(Noa) Encantada.

(Ota) Mucho gusto.

(Shige) Me alegro de conocerles.

(Guillermo) Igualmente. De nuevo, les doy la bienvenida a Madrid. Tenemos una furgoneta a fuera, les llevaremos hasta nuestras instalaciones de Getafe.

(Ota) ¿? Creía que íbamos a Madrid.

(Maria) Es una ciudad industrial de la periferia de Madrid. Está al lado mismo. Vengan con nosotros.

El grupo sale de la terminal, y se suben a una furgoneta de la Policia Nacional, una _Citroën Jumper_, y emprenden camino por una autovía de las muchas que rodean la ciudad.

(Shige) Tenías tú razón, Andrew. Ésta es una ciudad moderna. Cuanto tráfico.

(Richardson) Es cierto. Unos problemas de tráfico que parecen no terminar nunca.

(Guillermo) -al volante de la furgoneta- Sí. Es y sigue siendo el gran problema de esta ciudad. El tráfico caótico. Y eso es porque no paran de hacerse obras.

(Noa) Siento curiosidad por preguntaros algo.

(Guillermo) Usted dirá, capitana.

(Noa) ¿De verdad que hace sólo dos años que han puesto su sección de Patlabors en marcha?

(Guillermo) Sí, así es. Fuimos puestos oficialmente en funcionamiento hace dos años. En aquel momento nos dotaron de Labors de segunda mano de la Guardia Civil, ya que estos se habían comprado unos nuevos.

(Ota) ¿Que modelo de Labor en concreto?

(Guillermo) Los Dassault IM-08GM Fenix de fabricación francesa. Eran unos Labors muy buenos, pero ya se estaban quedando anticuados. Y hace un año, nuestros superiores por fin nos comunicaron que para el año siguiente recibiríamos Labors nuevos.

(Maria) Y nos quedamos de piedra cuando nos dijeron, primero, que la Guardia Civil se dotaría de los Schaft PLMS 010 Bismark... y nosotros de un nuevo Labor policial de fabricación nacional. Nos sentimos algo decepcionados por ello. Los de la Benemérita con Labors alemanes de último grito... y nosotros con un Labor español que vete tu a saber cómo era.

(Guillermo) Pero ahora que llevamos dos meses con ellos. con los Alcázar, el resultado nos ha sorprendido. Es una máquina realmente buena y bien hecha. No nos ha decepcionado en absoluto.

(Richardson) Ya entiendo. Es cómo si... cómo si en la adquisición de coches patrulla a la Guardia Civil le compran BMW y a vosotros SEAT.

(Shige) Yo diría que no es exactamente lo mismo. No se mucho de vuestro Labor, pero por la información que he podido encontrar por la red, es sin duda un Labor policial bastante bueno. Y está entre los 10 mejores del mundo.

(Ota) ¿Tantos Labors policiales se fabrican en el mundo?

(Shige) Sí, ya lo creo. Hace diez años, a parte de Japón, Alemania o Estados Unidos, nadie más fabricaba Labors policiales. Ahora ya se fabrican en más de 15 países.

(Guillermo) Ahora me gustaría ser yo quien les preguntara a ustedes, capitanes.

(Richardson) Dime.

(Guillermo) Ustedes recibirán el mes que viene el nuevo Labor policial de Shinohara. El JPL-09 Ghost. He leído por ahí que puede superar al Bismark y convertirse en el mejor Labor policial del mundo.

(Noa) No puede convertirse. Porque de hecho... lo es.

(Ota) Sí. Lo comprobamos personalmente el pasado febrero.

(Guillermo) ¿Tan bueno es?

(Richardson) Es simplemente genial. Una máquina excelente.

(Olot) Porque si no hubiera aparecido el Alcázar... hubiese tenido muchas posibilidades de que el Ghost de Shinohara se hubiese convertido en nuestro nuevo Labor. Pero tanto la empresa CASA cómo nuestro gobierno pusieron mucho empeño en que el Alcázar fuera aceptado cómo nuestro nuevo Labor. Y al final, CASA consiguió el contrato del ministerio del Interior.

(Ota) En otras palabras, que fue un negocio de los políticos para encasquetaros unas máquinas que con toda seguridad son peores que el Ghost.

(Richardson) Sí... y no, Ota. En Europa, cuando se trata de la adquisición de material militar, siempre tiene preferencia el material europeo al norteamericano, por ejemplo. En éste caso, han seguido el mismo patrón. El Ghost es un Labor japonés, cuyas piezas repercutirían en un coste demasiado elevado a la hora de mantenerlo. En cambio, con un Labor fabricado en el propio país, los costes se reducen bastante.

(Shige) En resumen. Que lo han elegido porque simplemente, es más barato.

(Guillermo) Sí. Es más barato. Pero ya os he dicho antes que no estamos descontentos con el Alcázar. Os lo aseguro. Es una máquina muy buena.

(Noa) Pues en cuando lleguemos... lo comprobamos.

Después de circular por el caótico entramado de autovías, autopistas, túneles y demás de Madrid, llegan por fin al hangar de la U.I.V.E., en un polígono industrial de la periferia de Getafe. Es un edificio nuevo y muy moderno. Se bajan de la furgoneta y entran en el hangar. Y allí estaban los Labors. Los _CASA LPE-01 Alcázar_. Había seis. Dos eran los de reserva y apoyo en caso necesario. Los otros cuatro eran los operativos. Al instante, entre los cuatro capitanes, se desata una ferviente curiosidad por saber más de aquellos Labors. Y aun más de Shige, que quiere verlos por dentro.

(Noa) -alucinada- Vaya. Así que... que son estos. Es mucho mejor verlos así que en una simple fotografía.

(Ota) Pero igualmente... sólo hay seis Labors. Eso es la mitad de los que tenemos nosotros en Tokio.

(Richardson) Ota... el área metropolitana de Tokio es muchísimo más grande que la de Madrid. Prácticamente la triplica en habitantes. Aunque no en extensión.

(Guillermo) Exacto, capitán Richardson. Os haré un breve resumen. Nosotros, la Unidad de Intervención en Vehículos Especiales, o UIVE, tenemos nuestra central aquí, en Getafe, prácticamente al lado de Madrid. Pero en realidad afrontamos emergencias en el territorio de la Comunidad de Madrid y las dos Castillas.

(Ota) ¿? Ahora me he perdido.

(Richardson) Madrid, Castilla la Mancha y Castilla-León. Es decir, que tienen bajo su jurisdicción lo que es el centro de la península. ¿Y todo lo demás?

(Maria) Lo demás corresponde a la Guardia Civil. Y en el caso de Cataluña y el País Vasco, a sus policías autonómicas.

(Richardson) Los Mossos d'Esquadra y la Eirtzantza.

(Noa) Uf, menudo lío. ¿Cómo pueden hacerlo tan complicado?

(Richardson) Son líos de los políticos, ya se sabe. Es una historia bastante compleja.

(Guillermo) Sí. Nosotros y los Mossos d'Esquadra en Cataluña, somos recién llegados en Patlabors. La Guardia Civil es algo más veterana. Llevan ocho años, desde 2003. Pero la unidad de Patlabors más veterana es la de la Eirtzantza. Empezó a operar en 1999. ¿Y sabéis que Labors emplearon primero?

(Noa) Pues ni idea.

(Guillermo) Los Shinohara AV-98 Ingram.

(Ota) ¡Oh! ¡Increíble! ¿Usaban Ingrams?

(Guillermo) Sí. Años después los cambiaron por los Fenix franceses. Y hace escasos meses han vuelto a repetir con Labors de Dassault, y ahora se han equipado con los EDVS-03 Raison. Y al estar pilotados por pilotos tan veteranos... la tasa de delitos con Labors en el País Vasco es la más baja de España.

(Ota) El País Vasco... aun recuerdo cuando yo y Kanuka fuimos allí cuando nuestra luna de miel.

(Richardson) Y recuerda que te hice de guía turístico gratuitamente.

(Shige) Pero ahora lo que queremos conocer nosotros... son estos Labors que tenéis aquí.

(Noa) Antes de hacer eso, Shige... sería mejor que nos conociéramos mejor. Esto... vosotros dos...

(María) Sí... yo y Guillermo somos los pilotos de la sección primera. Los de la sección segunda estarán arriba, en el despacho. Y luego está el jefe de nuestro equipo de mantenimiento.

(Guillermo) Oh, si. ¡Vicenteeeee!

Entonces llega desde detrás de uno de los Alcázar, el jefe de mecánicos de allí. Se llama Vicent Reberté, y es valenciano. Pero allí todos le llaman "Vicent". Un tipo bajo y no muy agraciado, pero muy dicharachero y bromista.

(Vicente) ¡Che, que passa açí! ¡Oh! ¿Ya han llegado los chinorris?

(Guillermo) Vicente, haz el favor. Se educado con nuestros invitados. Estarán con nosotros durante dos semanas. Y mira quien ha venido. Él es...

(Shige) Shigeo Shiba, jefe de mecánicos de las secciones uno, dos y cuatro de Tokio. Encantado de conocerle.

(Vicente) ¡No fotigues! ¿El legendario Shiba? ¿El mecánico de Labors de Tokio capaz de convertir una túrmix en un misil nuclear? ¡Che, aço es un honor inesperat! ¡Ja ja ja!

(Shige) º _ º eeeee... ¿Siempre es así?

(Guillermo) No te preocupes, hombre. Es un tipo muy bromista. Sin él este hangar sería un muermo. Sólo tenéis que ver cómo tiene su oficina. Llena de pósters de chavalas muy ligeritas de ropa...

(María) -frunciendo el seño- O directamente sin ropa.

(Guillermo) Y una bandera del Valencia. Ja ja ja.

(Richardson) ¡Mira que bien! Un valenciano, y además, de pueblo. ¡Se le nota mucho!

(Vicente) ¡I a molta honra, chiquet! Venga, maestro Shiba. Que seguroooo que quiere ver los Alcázar más de cerca.

(Shige) Sí, claro. He venido para eso.

(Noa) ¿No está vuestro superior?

(Guillermo) Nuestro superior es el subinspector Pepiño Algarai. También está el subinspector de la sección segunda, Cristina Alonso. Y el que manda aquí de todo.

(María) El inspector jefe Javier Burgos. Que al mismo tiempo está sujeto a su superior, el comisario del distrito.

(Ota) Vaya, que lío. Vuestro sistema jerárquico es bastante distinto del nuestro.

(Noa) En resumen, que vosotros dos... sois pilotos de la sección primera. ¿No?

(María) Exacto. -se oye el sonido de tripas hambrientas de Ota-

(Ota) Oh, lo, lo siento mucho. Es que tengo un hambre...

(Noa) ¬ ¬ No cambiarás nunca, Ota. Siempre con tan poco tacto.

(Ota) Agh, déjame en paz.

(Richardson) Aun nos tenéis que enseñar nuestras habitaciones.

(Noa) ¿Nos quedaremos aquí?

(Richardson) Vosotros... sois un poco masoquistas, ¿no?

(Noa) Pero que dices.

(Guillermo) Sí, os quedaréis aquí. Por suerte, nuestros dormitorios de guardia son bastante amplios. Me preocupa el cuarto de los hombres, estaréis un poco justos.

(María) Será mejor que vayamos arriba a conocer a los demás. ¡Vicente! ¿Te vienes?

(Vicente) ¡Sí, collons! ¡Vengo enseguida! ¡Que le estoy enseñando a Shige el sistema hidráulico principal del Alcázar!

Fueron a los pisos superiores, y conocieron a los demás integrantes. A los dos pilotos de la sección segunda, Ismael Pérez, y Raul Ferraz. Una hora más tarde, se plantan en el comedor. Todos tienen hambre. El menú era muy típico de Madrid. Pero Ota y Noa especialmente están maravillados ante semejante manjar.

(Ota) Madre mía, que buena pinta tiene esto. ¡A comer!

(Noa) ¿Que es?

(María) Pues...

(Guillermo) -llegan los superiores- ¡Ateeención! ¡Firmes!

(Burgos) Buenas noches. Soy el Inspector Jefe Javier Burgos. Siento llegar con retraso. Yo y los subinspectores asistíamos a una reunión con el superintendente general.

(Guillermo) Oh, no se preocupe por nada, señor. Le presento a nuestros invitados durante las dos próximas semanas. Los capitanes Noa Shinohara, Isao Ota y Andrew Richardson, de las secciones dos, uno y cuatro de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio.

(Noa y Ota) -se ponen firmes y saludan al Inspector General- ¡Encantados de conocerle, señor!

(Richardson) Relajaos un poco, por favor. No es para tanto.

(Burgos) Ja ja ja. No se preocupe, capitán Richardson. De nuevo, les doy la bienvenida. Quienes me acompañan son los subinspectores, o el equivalente a su graduación, los capitanes de las secciones. El subinspector Pepiño Algarai, de la sección primera, y la subinspectora Cristina Alonso, de la segunda.

(Pepiño y Cristina) ¡Capitanes! -se ponen firmes y saludan a Noa, Ota y Richardson, estos les responden-

(Burgos) Bueno, pues... si ya hemos hecho las presentaciones pertinentes, podemos pasar a la cena.

(Cristina) No os privéis de nada. Podéis comer cuanto queráis.

(Ota) De... ¿De verdad? ¡Muchas gracias!

(Richardson) Mmmmmhhh... un menú muy madrileño, pero está buenísimo.

(Shige) ¿Que son esta especie de pastas fritas? Están buenísimas.

(Pepiño) Sólo son croquetas de Jamón.

(María) Y hechas por una servidora. Nada de congelados del super.

(Noa) ¿Las has hecho tú misma? Pues está buenísimo. Eres muy buena cocinera, María.

(María) Gracias. La receta es de mi madre.

(Richardson) Espero que tú padre te enseñase a preparar Escudella o Paella.

(Guillermo) Ya lo creo. Esta chica sabe cocinar de todo. En serio. Más de una vez me pregunto por qué demonios se metió en esto y no abrió un restaurante o un bar.

(Pepiño) Será porque en nuestro país hay tal densidad de bares que... no le saldría a cuenta. Ja ja ja.

(Cristina) ¿Y cómo os va a vosotros en Tokio? ¿Mucho trabajo?

(Noa) Sí. Los laborsabotajes, los alborotos con Labors de construcción, terroristas de poca monta que actúan con virulencia... nunca se nos acaba el trabajo.

(Pepiño) Igual que a nosotros. Cuando nos pusieron en marcha algunos políticos y la prensa dijeron que era un gasto innecesario e incluso inútil. Ahora también hay quien critica duramente de nosotros nuestro elevado coste para las arcas públicas habiendo la crisis económica que hay ahora en este país.

(Ota) Vaya... pues es exactamente lo mismo que se criticaba en Japón hace diez años de nosotros. Por aquel entonces nuestros propios colegas de la policía nos llamaban lindezas cómo "Devoradores de fondos", "bocas hambrientas", "Sanguijuelas", "Escoria"... y cosas... bueno, sería de mala educación que os lo dijera. Pero era por nosotros. Nuestras herramientas, los Ingram... eran el orgullo de la Policía.

(Cristina) Lo comprendo. En cualquier cuerpo de policía siempre hay rivalidades entre los diferentes departamentos, aunque de cara a la opinión pública estas nunca existan.

(Pepiño) ¿Quieres decir por nuestra rivalidad con los Patlabors de la benemérita?

(Cristina) Puede.

(Noa) Pues yo... -se pone entristecida-

(Ota) ¿? ¿Que te pasa, Noa?

(Richardson) Me parece que nuestra Noa se ha puesto algo melancólica. A que si.

(Noa) No se cómo explicarlo. La verdad es que... no me siento muy distinta de Tokio.

(Ota) ¿De que demonios hablas?

(Richardson) Sí. Aclaranos las ideas.

(Noa) Quiero decir que no veo que sea tan distinto de Tokio. Más bien... me recuerda bastante a mis inicios en la segunda sección hace diez años.

(Burgos) Lo se. Usted ya es capitana. Pero hace más de diez años empezó cómo oficial y piloto de los míticos Ingram.

(Noa) ¿Conocen nuestra historia?

(Ota) Es extraño que la conozcan. Por aquel entonces nuestra reputación entre nuestros propios compatriotas no era la mejor cómo ya le he dicho.

(Burgos) Eso siempre ocurre en los inicios. Por aquel entonces, ustedes eran unos auténticos pioneros. La policía japonesa fue la pionera en todo el mundo en el uso de Labors. Pero diez años después, son muchísimos los países que tienen dotaciones de Patlabors. En nuestro país, en los últimos años de burbuja inmobiliaria se convirtieron en imprescindibles. Y ahora lo siguen siendo. Los Labors son máquinas muy útiles en las grandes obras públicas, pero también encarnan un gran peligro.

(Richardson) Y que lo diga, señor. Yo tengo muchísimos años de experiencia cómo piloto de Labors, y es verdad. Son máquinas que te pueden gustar. Pero hay que tenerlos muy buen puestos para enfrentarse a ello.

(Burgos) Usted lo dice... porque es un ex militar británico. Veterano de la Guerra de Camboya hace 10 años, cómo piloto de Labors militares Winston MM-48 Churchill, o cómo también es conocido en los círculos militares, el "cascarón con patas".

(Richardson) Sí. Oiga... ¿Cómo lo sabe?

(Burgos) Antes de su llegada la embajada japonesa nos ha proporcionado toda la información sobre ustedes. Realmente me sorprendí cuando vi cual eran los integrantes. Dos auténticos veteranos, otro que aun lo es más... y un jefe de mantenimiento que es un auténtico genio en Labors y tecnología. Son un equipo de un nivel muy elevado. En este país, desgraciadamente, no contamos con tanto.

(Shige) Yo no estoy de acuerdo. He echado un primer vistazo a sus Labors, los CASA LPE-01 Alcázar, y Guillermo tiene razón. Son unas máquinas estupendas. Están bien hechas, cuentan con tecnología puntera y además tienen un diseño atractivo. Agresivo e incluso con un toque, cómo decirlo... deportivo.

(Ota) ¿Deportivo? ¿Cómo puede ser un Labor deportivo?

(Richardson) ¿Cómo los Gambalghini italianos o los Dassault franceses, que también son realmente bonitos a la vista?

(Shige) Sí, eso es a lo que me refería.

(Pepiño) Me alegro de que os gusten nuestros Labors. Hoy no haremos nada, obviamente. Es de noche. Pero os advertimos que aquí de acostarnos temprano, nada de nada. Esta semana la guardia nocturna corresponde a nuestra sección.

(Burgos) Bien. Señores... quiero que aprendan y escuchen atentamente todo lo que les indiquen, les enseñen y les recomienden. Estos señores... y señora que han venido dos semanas a nuestro país... son auténticos maestros y veteranos en el mundo de los Patlabors. Auténticos sabios. De modo que escuchen con la máxima atención y tomen nota de todo. ¿Entendido?

(Pepiño y Cristina) ¡A la orden, señor!

A la mañana siguiente, por fin empezarían el curso de instrucción avanzada. Esta vez, Noa, Ota y Richardson ya iban uniformados con sus uniformes gris oscuro y amarillo fluorescente de la división de vehículos especiales de Tokio. El inspector jefe Burgos no estaba, pero estaban presentes las secciones uno y dos de allí.

(Noa) Bueno... no se me da nada bien lo de hacer de maestra. De todas formas, espero que pueda enseñaros muchas cosas. Ja ja.

(Ota) Antes que nada... muchas gracias por el desayuno. Ese café con leche y esas magdalenas estaban muy buenas.

(Maria) A mi no me miren. Todo es comprado en el super que tenemos cerca, capitanes.

(Richardson) No te preocupes. Bueno... ¿Quien de vosotros es el más veterano?

(Guillermo) Yo, por supuesto.

(Richardson) ¿Cuantas horas de pilotaje tienes? Sin incluir las que hiciste en tu instrucción.

(Guillermo) Pues... unas 140, capitán.

(Richardson) Mmmhhh... os tendremos que enseñar mucho. Si el más experimentado de vosotros sólo tiene 140 horas de pilotaje...

(Noa) Tranquilos, no os dejéis amedrentar. No estamos aquí para ir en actitud prepotente a restregaros por la cara nuestra superioridad, cómo haría Ota.

(Ota) ¡Oye!

(Noa) Si no para que nuestra experiencia también os resulte útil a vosotros. Para que en vuestras salidas podáis estar mucho mejor preparados y afrontar las emergencias con toda seguridad en vosotros mismos. Cómo hice yo misma... contra el Griffon.

(María) ¿Que es eso del Griffon?

(Guillermo) Me suena, pero... ahora no lo recuerdo.

(Ota) El Labor negro. ¿Esto os suena más?

(Pepiño) Es normal que nuestros muchachos no lo sepan. Son jóvenes. Veréis... hace 10 años, en Tokio, apareció un Labor desconocido que humilló más de una vez a los Patlabors de la policía de Tokio. Pero al final le derrotaron. Y quien consiguió eso...

(Noa) Fui yo.

(Pilotos españoles) ¿Queeeeee?

(María) ¡No me lo puedo creer!

(Guillermo) ¿Quien derrotó al legendario Labor negro fue usted, capitana Shinohara?

(Noa) -en pose chula y haciendo sonrisa orgullosa- Ja ja ja, pues claro que sí. No fue para tanto.

(Ota) ¬ ¬ ¿Que no fue para tanto? Pero si montaste un numerito tremendo. Causaste un montón de destrozos.

(Noa) -se enfada con Ota- ¡No digas tonterías! ¡Pero si el que causaba siempre destrozos eras tú!

(Richardson) ¡Tiempo, tiempo! ¡Basta ya de gilipolleces, joder! ¡Pero que imagen estáis dando! ¡Los españoles se os están riendo en la cara!

(Guillermo) No se preocupe, Richardson. Aquí también montamos pollos de estos cada dos por tres.

En el mismo momento, en el hangar, Shige y Vicente revisan uno de los Alcázar.

(Vicente) Lo que yo quería preguntarte, eh, de tú a tú, es cómo debemos distribuir los parámetros del programa de alineamiento vertical de las extremidades inferiores. Perquè yo, chiquet, es que, de veritat, aço es una merda. ¡Jo no m'aclarisc!

(Shige) ¡Ja ja ja ja! ¡Tranquilo, Vicente! ¿O prefieres que te llame "Viçent"?

(Vicente) Cómo tu quieras, hombre. Veo que llevas anillo, eh. ¿Estás casado?

(Shige) Sí, hace más de dos años. Y tengo una hija.

(Vicente) Cómo se nota que aun eres joven. Y tu mujer... también debe ser joven, y... de buen ver, ¿no?

(Shige) Mira, son mi mujer y mi hija. -le enseña una foto suya con Mimiko y Minako-

(Vicent) O _ o ¡Me cagon l'ostia de Satanás! ¡Che, quin tros de dona! ¡Està per a sucar-hi pà! ¡Que suerte tienes, bandido!

(Shige) -se ríe a carcajada limpia- Sí. Es mi amorcito. Nos queremos muchísimo. Pero aun más bonita es mi hijita, Minako.

(Vicent) Ayyy si. Aun es muy pequeña, pero ya verás cuando crezca, ya.

(Shige) ¿Tú también estás casado? Me imagino que sí. Eres unos diez años mayor que yo.

(Vicent) Sí... casi veinte años llevo ya casado. Me casé a los 24 en Vila Real, y dos años después me fui a trabajar a Madrid. Tengo un hijo y una hija. El mayor tiene 20, ya me va a la universidad, estudia para bioquímico, aquí en la Complutense de Madrid. Y la joven aun hace el bachillerato. Y quiere estudiar para médico. Quiero decir... que lo de gastos que me esperan aun. Por suerte, cobro un buen sueldo. Pero claro, la Seguridad Social se me queda un buen pedazo pa la pensión. Vamos que... la que te espera cuando tú enana crezca.

(Shige) Ya lo se, ya. Yo no lo tengo claro, pero Mimiko... quiere que tengamos uno o dos hijos más.

(Vicent) ¡Ostres! ¡Pos not queixes, chiquet! ¡Que con este pedazo de mujer... hacer niños te será muy fácil! ¿M'entens?

(Shige) Sí, te entiendo. Oye... volviendo a los Labors. ¿Es cierto lo que nos comentó María que la opción que barajabais era el Ghost de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara?

(Vicent) ¡Sí! ¡Ya lo creo! En realidad... era lo que quería yo, cómo jefe de mecánicos. Mira... con el coche es lo mismo. Yo antes tenía un Seat Toledo. Que el coche era bueno, si. Pero, madre de Dios. Cuando se hizo un poco viejo... cada dos por tres al taller. Cuando me lo cambié, me compré un coche japonés, que es el que tengo ahora, un Toyota Avensis. ¡Madre mía que diferencia! Ni averías, ni problemas, ni chorradas.

(Shige) Entiendo. Con los Labors... pasa lo mismo. ¿Vuestros anteriores Fenix os daban problemas?

(Vicent) El problema es que los gabachos, eh, los franceses, fabrican buenas máquinas. Pero fiables lo que se dice fiables no son las que más. Y sí... el Fenix daba problemas sobretodo en el sistema eléctrico. Que al final de tanto repararlo y adaptarlo ya no tenía nada que ver con el sistema original.

(Shige) Y cuando os dijeron que por fin tendríais Labors nuevos...

(Vicent) Yo hablé con el jefe, con Burgos. Pero ya me dijo que el Ghost saldría demasiado caro. Y que nos adquirían Labors de fabricación europea. Yo pensé "serán alemanes". No se, por ejemplo el maravilloso "Bismark" de Schaft Europa, que dicen que es el mejor del mundo. Pero entonces pensé... "puede ser también italiano, cómo el "FIAT CLR-40 Ginette", o francés otra vez. El "Raison" o cómo se llame. Que por cierto, dicen que es buenísimo. Que los vascos lo tienen y les va de maravilla.

(Shige) ¿? ¿Los vascos?

(Vicent) ¡Si, chiquet! ¡Los de la Eirtzantza! Que tampoco me extraña, porque en esto de los Patlabors ellos son los mejores de España. Bueno, cómo te iba diciendo... me entero que el Labor iba a ser de fabricación nacional. Me quedé a cuadros. Pensé que nos meterían por el ojete un Labor de mierda, pero no. Cuando nos lo trajeron desde la fábrica de Pamplona... yo y mis chavales nos quedamos alucinados. Era una maravilla, costaba de creer que fuese español. Pero lo es. Ya llevamos dos meses con ellos y, que quieres que te diga. Este Labor es una pasada, está de puta madre.

(Shige) Sí... es curioso, porque ya que antes me has hablado de los Ghost... nosotros los recibiremos en menos de un mes. Y jubilaremos a nuestros viejos Shinohara TGV-03 Zeus.

(Vicent) Che, quin desperdici, che. Con lo buenos que son los Zeus. Ese fue el primer Labor policial de tercera generación del mundo. Y aun sigue siendo bueno hoy en día. Pero claro...

(Shige) No se puede ir contra el paso del tiempo. No se puede.

En la sala de reuniones, continua el cursillo teórico.

(Ota) -señalando un esquema que ha dibujado en la pizarra- De esta forma, con esta táctica en pinza diametral, así, veis, podemos rodear al Labor infractor en un sólo movimiento paralelo, usando dos de los Labors que tenemos. Y el tercer Labor, te queda para que puedas actuar de otro modo. ¿Alguna pregunta?

(Guillermo) Capitán Ota. ¿En Tokio trabajan en grupos de tres y no en parejas?

(Ota) Hace años, en nuestra época de pilotos con los viejos Ingram, también trabajábamos en parejas. Pero desde que recibimos los Zeus y nuestras nuevas instalaciones... trabajamos en grupos de tres. Bueno... es una historia demasiado larga que ahora no viene a cuento. Noa, explicales las medidas de asalto que utilizamos habitualmente en nuestras emergencias...

Justo entonces... suena la alarma de emergencias.

(Alarma) ¡Centro UIVE, Centro UIVE, aquí central de mando! ¡Emergencia en la zona de construcción del la línea M6 del metro en Alcorcón! ¡Sección primera, movilización inmediata! ¡Repito! ¡Sección primera, movilización inmediata!

(Pepiño) ¡Venga, levantad el culo de las sillas y a los vehículos! ¡Rápido, rápido!

(Noa) ¡Subinspector Pepiño!

(Pepiño) Diga, capitana.

(Noa) Con su permiso nos gustaría acompañarles en su salida. ¿Es posible?

(Pepiño) Claro. Se suben a mi coche patrulla de mando y vamos para allá. ¡Vamos!

En cuestión de pocos minutos, los Alcázar son cargados en trailers de la marca URO, también de fabricación española, y emprenden camino hacía el lugar de la emergencia. Pepiño, acompañado de Noa, Ota y Richardson, se suben a un coche patrulla _Citroën C4 Picasso _de la Policía Nacional. Éste, va al frente de los dos trailers cargados con los Alcázar a bordo. Sobre el lugar de los hechos, en las obras de construcción de una nueva línea del Metro de Madrid en Alcorcón, un helicóptero de la Policía Nacional _Eurocopter Colibri _reporta al subinspector Pepiño la información de la situación al momento.

(Piloto helicóptero) Aquí Águila negra 85, llamando al subinspector de la sección primera de la Unidad de intervención en vehículos especiales. El Labor del infractor, un _Renault Robotics O-80 Zomund_ de una empresa de construcción, está causando destrozos en la periferia de las obras de construcción del Metro. Si sigue con su rumbo sur, llegará a la tuneladora que se usa para la excavación del túnel.

(Pepiño) Aquí subinspector de la sección primera, llegaremos al lugar de los hechos en dos minutos. ¿Tenéis instrucciones preliminares de nuestros superiores para nosotros?

(Piloto helicóptero) Negativo. Las únicas instrucciones que hemos recibido son las habituales en estos casos. Reducid al Labor infractor sin causar daños y en el menor tiempo posible.

(Pepiño) Recibido, águila negra 85, corto.

(Ota) Un Renault Robotics O-80 Zomund. Es un Labor de obras públicas francés.

(Pepiño) En realidad es español. Lo fabrican aquí mismo, en Madrid. Es el Labor de obras públicas más utilizado en España. Normalmente, en la mitad de las emergencias que afrontamos siempre nos enfrentamos a un Zomund.

(Noa) Parece que controlan bastante bien, pero... he oído por la radio que el infractor se aproxima a la tuneladora de las obras de un túnel para el metro.

(Richardson) -echa un silbido de impresión- Esos monstruos mecánicos cuestan mucha pero que muchísima pasta. Deberán darse prisa si no quieren que la cosa se les salga de las manos.

(Radio) Aquí central de mando, llamando al subinspector pepiño de la sección primera.

(Pepiño) Aquí Pepiño. Reporte.

(Radio) Hemos identificado el piloto del Labor infractor. La empresa constructora nos ha facilitado la identidad del piloto. Se trata de Alev Kalenski. 25 años y nacionalidad rumana. Es un trabajador emigrante que se sacó el permiso de pilotaje de Labors aquí mismo en España hace escasos meses. Hemos podido determinar pero, que tiene antecedentes por conducción temeraria bajo los efectos del alcohol y sustancias estupefacientes en su país, y varias multas por exceso de tráfico y sobrepasar de largo el límite de tasa de alcoholemia sin pagar.

(Pepiño) Así que un piloto borracho y reincidente. Gracias por la información, central. ¿Alguna otra cosa?

(Radio) Mensaje de parte del inspector general Burgos. Termine con esto rápidamente y sin incidentes de ningún tipo. Eso es todo. Informe en cuando haya terminado la operación, cambio.

(Pepiño) Recibido, central de mando. Cambio y corto.

(Ota) ¿Sólo es un piloto borracho? Menuda decepción.

(Noa) Aunque sea únicamente un piloto borracho... no debes bajar la guardia bajo ninguna circunstancia.

(Richardson) Exacto.

(Pepiño) Ya hemos llegado. -coge la Radio- ¡Elevad los Alcázar uno y dos! -los dos Labors son elevados y se ponen en movimiento-

(Guillermo) ¿Cuales son las órdenes, jefe?

(Pepiño) Únicamente se trata de un piloto borracho a los mandos de un Zomund. Haced uso de la porra eléctrica. Sólo en caso estrictamente necesario podréis hacer uso de las "Santa Bárbara". ¿Entendido?

(Guillermo) A la orden, señor.

(Pepiño) ¡En marcha!

Los dos Labors se plantan detrás del Labor infractor.

(Guillermo) Le habla la Policía. Le informamos que está cometiendo una infracción muy grave del código de circulación de vehículos especiales. Detenga su Labor ahora mismo y bájese de él. De lo contrario nos veremos obligados a actuar.

(Piloto Zumond) ¡Iros a la mierda, polis! ¡Que os den por culo!

(Pepiño) Respuesta incorrecta. Guillermo, María. A por él.

(Guillermo) Recibido. María, tú ponte al otro lado. Le rodearemos por ambos lados. Yo desenfundaré la Santa Bárbara para intimidarle.

(María) A la orden, oficial.

(Ota) -en el coche patrulla de Pepiño, junto a Noa y Richardson- Eso de la "Santa Bárbara"... ¿No es...

(Richardson) Su pistola cañón. ¿No?

(Pepiño) Exacto. El armamento del que consta el Alcázar también es de fabricación nacional. Una pistola cañón automática _Santa Bárbara ADL 1 _de 48 mm.

(Ota) Vaya.

(María) ¡No se lo volveremos a repetir! ¡Detenga su Labor de inmediato!

(Guillermo) -desenfunda su pistola cañón y apunta al Zomund- Éste es el último aviso. Detenga el Labor o disparemos.

(Piloto Zomund) ¡Mierda! ¡Sois unos cabrones! -se gira y se encara al Alcázar de Guillermo- ¡Dispara si tienes huevos, maricón!

(Pepiño) María. Ahora es el momento de clavar-le la porra por detrás.

(María) ¡Aaaahhhh! -se lanza gritando sobre el Zomund, y le clava la porra eléctrica, dejando el Labor inutilizado.-

(Guillermo) Jefe, misión cumplida. El Labor ha sido inutilizado.

(Pepiño) Muy bien, hemos terminado. Ahora lo que queda es trabajo de la Policía Local. Subid los Alcázar a los tráilers. Nos vamos. Central, aquí subinspector Pepiño de la sección primera.

(Radio) Adelante, subinspector.

(Pepiño) El Labor infractor ha sido reducido. En estos mismos momentos agentes de la Policía Local de Alcorcón están deteniendo al piloto. Nuestra misión ha concluido. Nos retiramos. Cambio y corto.

(Radio) Recibido, sección primera. Buen trabajo. Cambio y corto.

(Noa) Ha sido una emergencia muy sencilla, pero sus dos pilotos lo han hecho muy bien, subinspector.

(Pepiño) -le sonríe a Noa- Y mejor que lo harán de ahora en adelante gracias a las lecciones que les dais.

(Noa) ¿?

(Pepiño) ¿No se ha dado cuenta, capitana?

(Noa) ¡Oh! ¡Es cierto!

(Ota) Han hecho uso de la táctica de defensa en paralelo, o cómo también la llamamos, "en sandwich".

(Richardson) Táctica muy útil y apropiada cuando te enfrentas a un sólo Labor y tienes superioridad numérica. Lo han captado a la primera, eh.

(Pepiño) Bueno... ya es hora de comer. ¿No tienen hambre? Hoy le toca cocinar a Vicent. Nos hará una buena paella valenciana.

(Richardson) ¿En serio? ¡No joda! ¡Se me hace la boca agua sólo de oírlo! ¡Vamos, regresemos ya!

Si bien es cierto que la emergencia había sido muy simple y escueta, pudieron ver con sus propios ojos cómo el Labor español era bueno, y funcionaba bastante bien. Pasó aquel día, y varios días... y la primera semana en España pasó volando. Noa, Ota y Richardson siguieron con las clases teóricas y prácticas a sus privilegiados alumnos. Una mañana, reciben una visita importante, la del inspector general Burgos.

(Richardson) El uso de nuestras armas principales, las Heckler & Kock LPW de 45 milímetros, debe quedar obviamente para situaciones límite. Aunque este tipo de armas, cómo sabéis, ha evolucionado mucho en sólo diez años, siguen teniendo sus imperfecciones. Así que si dudáis, o no tenéis la total seguridad de que incluso usando la mira de precisión con que estas armas van equipadas, no las uséis bajo ninguna circunstancia.

(Cristina) Estaríamos hablando siempre de una actuación en un entorno civil, es decir, en un entorno urbano.

(Richadson) Efectivamente. No se os ocurra jamás hacer cómo mi compañero, el capitán Ota, que en sus años mozos cuando pilotaba el Ingram, disparaba su cañón revólver a lo loco cómo si fuera una película de Rambo. -todos los españoles se ríen-

(Ota) -cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño- Eso sobraba, Richardson. ¿No podías buscar otro ejemplo?

(Noa) Ja ja ja, ¿Para que? No se me ocurre mejor ejemplo que ese. ja ja ja.

(Burgos) -entra en la sala- Buenos días. -los españoles se ponen firmes y saludan a su superior-

(Pepiño) Buenos días, señor. Estamos aquí siguiendo las clases teóricas de nuestros amigos japoneses.

(Burgos) Bien, muy bien. ¿Han hecho también clases prácticas?

(Cristina) Por supuesto, señor. Hemos realizado simulacros de combate con los Alcázar para poner en práctica las tácticas que nos han enseñado.

(Burgos) Muy bien. Perfecto, porque así mañana... podrán ponerlas en práctica.

(Pepiño) ¿? ¿Mañana, señor?

(Burgos) Recuerden ustedes los simulacros de combate interterritoriales que se celebran entre las policías con dotaciones de Patlabors dentro de dos meses. Pues bien. Se celebrarán dentro de dos días.

(Todos) ¿Cómo?

(Pepiño) Pero... ¿y eso por qué? No lo entiendo, señor.

(Richardson) Ahora no me dirá que es por culpa nuestra.

(Burgos) Sí, es por culpa suya.

(Richardson) Mmhhh lo suponía.

(Burgos) Aprovechando la visita de los capitanes de la división de vehículos especiales de Tokio, la mejor y más veterana del mundo, el ministerio del interior quiere aprovechar para demostrar las capacidades de nuestras dotaciones de Patlabors. Y no me refiero únicamente a las nuestras, las del cuerpo nacional de policía.

(Noa) ¿Será entonces... cómo una especie de torneo por eliminatorias?

(Burgos) Sí. Es usted una mujer muy inteligente, capitana Shinohara. Lo ha adivinado de lleno.

(Ota) Va, ha sido pura casualidad.

(Noa) ¡Ota!

(Burgos) Además de dos de nuestros pilotos, participarán dos de la Guardia Civil, dos de los Mossos d'Esquadra, y dos de la Eirtzantza.

(Guillermo) ¿La Eirtzantza también participa? Mierda. Entonces no tenemos ninguna posibilidad.

(Noa) ¿Por qué dices eso, Guillermo? ¿Que ocurre con la Eirtzantza?

(Guillermo) La I.B.E.D.U. Siglas en euskera de Unidad de vehículos especiales de la Ertzaintza.

(Ota) ¿En Euskera?

(Richardson) Ibilgailu bereziak Eirtzaintza da Unitatea.

(Ota) Que empollón eres, Andrew.

(Burgos) Sólo me falta deciros que este año no nos tocará hacer un largo viaje para llegar al lugar del torneo. Se hace aquí mismo, en la base aérea de Getafe.

(Ota) ¿En una base aérea?

(Guillermo) Es una base aérea del ejército del aire de España, donde hay desplegados aviones de transporte. Esta aquí al lado mismo. Allí tendremos espacio de sobras para poder luchar sin problemas.

(Noa) Pero volviendo a lo de antes... ¿Que pasa con la Eirtzantza? ¿Tan buenos son?

(Guillermo) Son una unidad de Patlabors pequeña. Pero la más veterana del estado. Cuentan con los Dassault EDVS-03 Raison franceses de última generación. Y uno de sus pilotos, es el mejor piloto de Labor de España.

(Ota) ¿Quien es?

(María) Andoni Domeka. Oficial de la Eirtzaintza, que a pesar de su alto rango, ejerce de piloto. Un mito viviente en el mundo de los Labors en este país. Es todo un veterano y un genio en el pilotaje de Labors. Incluso combatiendo contra Labors superiores al suyo.

(Noa) ¿Tan bueno es?

(Guillermo) Sí. El año pasado afrontó una emergencia muy seria. Un ladrón muy especializado robó un Labor militar de una base del ejército de tierra en Guipúzcoa. Un CASA LME-01 Lince. Al encontrarse en un entorno civil... y siendo el Labor militar completamente nuevo y muy valioso, los militares no querían destruirlo.

(Pepiño) Porque sus armas no iban cargadas. Aun así fue una irresponsabilidad por parte de los militares dejar que se encargaran solos de ello la Policía.

(Richardson) Pero... consiguieron reducirle, ¿no? Porque éste piloto vasco tan genial aun está vivo.

(Guillermo) Sí. Domeka se enfrentó solo al Lince con un viejo Dassault Fenix... y con la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo consiguió derrotar al ladrón, que llevaba un Labor muy superior en todos los aspectos.

(Ota) Es increíble.

(Richardson) ¿Y de donde es este piloto vasco?

(María) De Bilbao.

(Richardson) Lo sabía.

(Noa) ¿? ¿Por qué lo dices?

(Richardson) Noa... en Bilbao tienen un viejo dicho. "Los de Bilbao nacemos donde queremos". Son una gente muy ruda y que se adapta a todo. O cómo dirían aquí en España... Con dos cojones. Ja ja ja ja.

(Noa) Los de Bilbao nacen done quieren... que cosas tienen en este país.

(Ota) Pero resumiendo. Que este tal Andoni... es un piloto muy bueno. El mejor de España.

(Cristina) Sí. Es un piloto muy veterano. Lleva años ganando este torneo interterritorial entre los Patlabors de España.

(Richardson) Y me imagino que también debe ser del Atleti de Bilbao. ¿No?

(Cristina) Ja ja ja... eso ya no lo se. Preguntádselo vosotros mismos dentro de dos días.

Dos días después. Base aérea de Getafe. En una de las pistas, un avión de transporte táctico del ejército del aire de España _CASA CN-235_, despega. En un lugar apartado de la base, hay un palco para autoridades. Y varios mástiles con varias banderas. Las de la Unión Europea y España... pero también la "Senyera" de Cataluña y la "Ikurriña" vasca. Hay varios hombres y mujeres uniformados. Los policías nacionales con sus uniformes negros y su escudo con la bandera española en el brazo. Los guardias civiles, con sus uniformes verdes y amarillo fluorescente. Los Eirtzantzas, con sus uniformes azules y blancos y sus boinas rojas. Y finalmente los Mossos d'Esquadra, con sus gorras rojas con el escudo de la Generalitat y sus uniformes azul marino con una ralla roja en los pantalones. Cada cuerpo de policía, tenía sus respectivos Labors. La Policía nacional los CASA LPE-01 Alcázar. La Guardia Civil los Schaft PLMS 010 Bismark. La Eirtzantza los Dassault EDVS-03 Raison. Y los Mossos d'Esquadra los Shinohara TGV-07 Blackmoon. Cada uno de ellos con los correspondientes colores, escudos y simbología que lo distinguía a que cuerpo de policía servía. Por un micrófono, el inspector general Burgos habla al público y a los pilotos de los Labors.

(Burgos) Buenos días a todos. Bienvenidos al concurso interterritorial entre las dotaciones de Patlabors de los diferentes cuerpos de Policía de nuestro país. Se que debía celebrarse dentro de dos meses, pero debido a una importante visita que tenemos durante dos semanas aquí, hemos solicitado adelantar los planes. Damas y caballeros, tenemos con nosotros a los capitanes de la División de Vehículos Especiales de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio. Los capitanes Isao Ota, Noa Shinohara y Andrew Richardson. -todos aplauden- Y también a su jefe de mantenimiento, el jefe de mecánicos Shigeo Shiba. A continuación... voy a enumerar la primera tanda de combates. En el primer combate se enfrentarán el teniente de la Brigada de Intervención en Vehículos Especiales de la Guardia Civil o B.I.V.E., Joaquín Estévaliz... contra el Mosso Albert Freixes, de la "Unitat de Vehícles Especials dels Mossos" o U.V.E.M.

(Ota) -en el palco lleno de público, sentado al lado de Noa y Richardson- Esto no acabará bien.

(Richardson) Me jode pensar esto de un compatriota mio cómo es un catalán. Pero... lo tiene jodido. Contra un piloto más veterano y de mayor graduación... y además con una máquina mejor.

(Noa) La máquina no tiene que ver. El Blackmoon no tiene nada que envidiarle al Bismark. -empieza el combate... y el Bismark de la Guardia Civil derrota al Blackmoon de los Mossos d'Esquadra en cuestión de segundos con un movimiento de piernas que desequilibra al Blackmoon- Oh, vaya. Ha ganado el Bismark.

(Ota) Ves que te decía. No tenía ninguna posibilidad. En este mundo no existen los milagros.

(Burgos) Ganador del primer combate, el teniente de la Guardia Civil Joaquín Estévaliz. A continuación... la Policía María Olot de la Unidad de Intervención en Vehículos Especiales de la Policía Nacional... contra la Agente de Primera de la Unidad de Vehículos Especiales de la Eirtzantza o IBEDU, Ederra Enekoiza.

(Ota) Esta vez el combate está más igualado. Me pregunto quien ganará.

(Noa) María, por supuesto. Después de todo lo que le hemos enseñado...

(Richardson) No estés tan segura. -en tono y pose serias-

(Noa) ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

(Richardson) Los de la IBEDU son veteranos. A pesar de ser una sección de Patlabors bastante pequeña, con únicamente dos pilotos y tres Labors... son una de las divisiones de Patlabors más veteranas y experimentadas de toda Europa. Incluso sus pilotos principiantes ya saben lo que se hacen.

(Noa) -se pone también seria- Lo se, pero... deja hacer a María. Ahora todo depende de ella misma.

En este segundo simulacro de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, el cual está más igualado... termina ganando la piloto vasca.

(Ota) -echándose la mano a la cara y quejándose con gran gesticulación- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ha perdido!

(Noa) Oooota, tranquilo, no es para tanto. Sólo es un simulacro de combate.

(Ota) Ya, pero...

(Richardson) ¿Os habéis dado cuenta?

(Ota) ¿De que?

(Richardson) La forma de luchar del piloto de la Eirtzantza. Siempre usan la misma táctica. Los movimientos rápidos y ágiles que despisten al rival y le hagan perder el norte. Por eso usan los Dassault EDVS-03 Raison.

(Noa) Ya entiendo. Debido a que son Labors muy ágiles y rápidos... son perfectos para su estrategia de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. ¿Verdad?

(Richardson) That's it. 

(Burgos) A continuación presenciarán ustedes el tercer combate. El Oficial de Policía de la UIVE Guillermo Guitérrez... versus el caporal de los Mossos d'Esquadra Òscar Garrau. ¡Que empiece el combate!

(Noa) ¡Vamos, Guillermo! ¡Tú puedes hacerlo!

(Ota) ¿Pero que haces? ¿Me dices que no es para tanto y ahora animas cómo una loca?

(Noa) ¡Pero Ota!

(Richardson) La cosa esta jodida para Guillermo. Se enfrenta a un piloto que aunque no es muy veterano... se le nota que tiene técnica cómo piloto. -pero Guillermo consigue vencer al Mosso-

(Noa) ¡Aja! ¡Ya os lo decía! ¡Ha ganado, ja ja ja ja!

(Richardson) -se echa las manos a la cara... y se pone a gritar con gran gesticulación- ¡Me cagon la mare que os va parir! ¡Però quina manera es aquesta de perdre!? ¡Sempre feu igual, collons! ¡Els catalans un cop més humillats! -todo el mundo se le queda mirando- Que pasa. ¿No habíais visto nunca a alguien insultando en catalán o que?

(Ota) º _ º Andrew... ¿Que estás haciendo?

(Noa) No he entendido una palabra de lo que has dicho. Pero ya me imagino que habrás dicho cualquier cosa menos palabras amables.

(Richardson) ¿? ¡Eh eh! ¡Mirad! ¡Es él!

(Noa) ¿Quien?

(Richardson) El genial piloto vasco. Domeka. Va a salir con su Raison de la Eirtzantza.

(Burgos) A continuación el último combate de la primera fase. El oficial de la Eirtzantza Andoni Domeka, contra el piloto cabo de la Guardia Civil Juanjo Reina. -los dos Labors se ponen enfrente... y empieza el combate... y termina. Domeka se deshace de su rival en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

(Ota) -muy impresionado- Oooohhh... es... es impresionante. Lo ha eliminado en un segundo.

(Noa) Tenían razón en lo que nos han dicho. Este piloto es muy bueno.

Posteriormente a esto, se sucedió el primer combate de la segunda fase, en el que el teniente de la Guardia Civil se enfrentó a la agente de primera de la Eirtzantza, ganando el Guardia Civil aunque no con un margen muy amplio. El segundo combate de la segunda fase, entre Guillermo y Domeka, sería el realmente interesante.

(Noa) -algo nerviosa- Espero que se acuerde de lo que ha aprendido de nosotros.

(Ota) No se que decirte. Ese Domeka es muy bueno. Se ha movido con tal rapidez y agilidad que no ha dado tiempo a reaccionar a su rival. Es un genio.

(Burgos) Que empiece el segundo combate de la segunda fase entre el oficial de Policia Gutierrez y el oficial de la Eirtzantza Domeka. ¡Adelante!

Domeka intenta atacar rápidamente cómo antes... pero Guillermo le esquiva en el último segundo. Y le devuelve el contraataque. Aun así, Domeka lo esquiva. El combate se alarga durante varios minutos, siendo muy reñido y disputado. Nuestros protagonistas, observan emocionados el combate.

(Ota) ¡Vamos Guillermo! ¡Ya casi... ayyyy! ¡Casi!

(Noa) ¡Que combate tan emocionante!

(Richardson) Queda claro que el Alcázar es una buena máquina. Se mueve realmente bien y no tiene que envidiarle al Raison.

(Noa) Si aguanta tanto es por lo que nosotros le hemos enseñado a lo largo de estos días. ¡Cuidado Guillermo!

En un descuido fatal, Domeka encuentra su oportunidad y derrota al Labor de Guillermo con un movimiento de lucha griega con el que inmoviliza al Alcázar de Guillermo. Este, con el amargo sabor de la derrota en la boca, es descalificado.

(Ota) Que mala pata. Ha perdido. Ese piloto vasco... es realmente muy bueno.

(Noa) -con sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro- Sí... entiendo perfectamente lo que debe sentir ahora mismo. Recuerdo cuando hicimos los simulacros de combate con los nuevos Ingram hace más de diez años. Cuando fui derrotada por Kanuka... en un principio sentí rabia por la derrota. Pero con el paso del tiempo y la acumulación de experiencia y habilidades cómo piloto...

(Richardson) Te diste cuenta que el esfuerzo valió mucho la pena. Te entiendo. A mi me pasó exactamente lo mismo cuando empecé a pilotar los Churchill.

Finalmente se produjo el combate final, en el que, una vez más, ganó Domeka, llevándose el trofeo y el reconocimiento de todo el mundo, y por supuesto de sus superiores. Al terminar, el público se baja del palco. La gente puede observar más de cerca los Labors de cada uno. Noa, Ota y Richardson se acercan a hablar con Guillermo, María y Pepiño.

(Noa) ¡Guillermo, María!

(Guillermo) ¡Noa! ¿Nos has visto?

(Noa) Claro que sí. Al final no habéis llegado al combate final, pero lo habéis hecho muy bien. Sobretodo tú, Guillermo.

(Guillermo) Sí... he sido derrotado. Pero no me siento nada mal.

(Ota) Es una de esas derrotas que te servirá para mejorar en el futuro. Ya lo verás.

(Guillermo) Gracias, capitán Ota. Es usted muy amable.

(Richardson) Me alegro por vosotros. Aun así... estoy algo decepcionado porque mis compatriotas catalanes no han pasado de la primera eliminatoria. Le tendré que decir a la comandante que la próxima vez nos envíe a Barcelona a instruir a los Patlabors de los Mossos d'Esquadra.

(Noa) -poniendo cara de circunstancias- Ja ja ja... Que quisquilloso eres, Andrew.

De repente, se planta tras suyo Domeka, un tipo de cabello muy corto, casi rapado, ojos azules de mirada fulminante, y expresión algo fría.

(Domeka) Disculpe, oficial de Policía Gutierrez.

(Guillermo) ¿? ¡Ah! ¡Oficial Domeka!

(Domeka) Quería darle mi más sincero agradecimiento por haber luchado conmigo con tanto aguante y fuerza. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me enfrentaba en un simulacro de combate a alguien tan bueno.

(Guillermo) ¿En... en serio? Vaya... no... no se que decir. Que el genial Andoni Domeka me diga una alabanza cómo esa es un gran honor. Ja ja ja.

(Domeka) Disculpe... ¿Es usted la capitana Noa Shinohara de la División de vehículos especiales de Tokio?

(Noa) ¿Eh? Sí, soy yo. ¿Me conoce?

(Domeka) Por supuesto. A mi me consideran el mejor piloto de Labors de España. Pero usted... es un mito viviente a nivel mundial. Usted se enfrentó y derrotó al mítico Labor negro hace diez años en Tokio. ¿Me podría firmar un autógrafo, por favor?

(Noa) ¿Queeeee? Ja ja ja ja... esto... esto si que no me había pasado nunca. ¡Alguien que me pide un autógrafo a mi! -se lo firma en un papel que le da Domeka-

(Ota) ¿Puedo preguntarte... cómo lo haces?

(Domeka) -en tono de broma- Capitán Ota... yo soy de Bilbao. Y los de Bilbao nos metemos hasta debajo las piedras para conseguir las metas que nos proponemos. Somos gente muy emprendedora. Y sí... desde su aparición me gustaban mucho los Labors. Y en cuando supe que la Eirtzantza pondría en marcha la primera unidad de Patlabors de toda España... vi mi oportunidad para trabajar en esto sin tener que salir de Euskadi.

(Ota) Aaahhhh... es muy curioso todo eso que me has explicado. No se por que me recuerda algo a mi región natal. Iwate.

(Domeka) Espero alguna vez pueda venir a visitarles a Tokio. Y si por el contrario, ustedes se pasan alguna vez por Euskadi... hagan-nos una visita. Les recibiremos con los brazos abiertos.

(Ota) Gracias por la invitación.

(Richardson) Así que de Bilbao. ¿Te importa si te pregunto sólo una cosa?

(Romeka) Adelante, capitán Richardson.

(Richardson) Esto... ¿Tú eres del Atleti?

(Domeka) -se ríe- Capitán, ser de Bilbao y no ser del Atleti es cómo ser escocés y ser de un equipo inglés. ¿Me comprende?

(Richardson) ¡Ah no! ¡Eso si que sería un auténtico sacrilegio! ¡Jamás!

(Domeka) Ha sido un placer hablar con ustedes. Debo regresar con mi grupo. Debemos regresar a nuestra central de Guipúzcoa. Agur.

(Noa) A... agur.

(Ota) Adios.

(Richardson) ¡Agur! ¡Y aupa Atleti! Ja ja ja.

(Domeka) ¡Aupa!

(Guillermo) Los vascos son gente única. Es un lugar magnífico a pesar de las noticias negativas que vienen de allí desde hace tanto tiempo.

(Richardson) Sabes... eso es lo de menos. Me alegra saber que este tipo en el fondo es muy buena persona. Es una suerte que personas cómo él sirvan a la ley.

(Noa) Tienes mucha razón, Andrew.

(Ota) Los que trabajan el servicio de la justicia sólo pueden ser personas buenas, Noa. Si no, estaríamos apañados.

Aquel día fue realmente interesante para nuestros amigos. Conocieron al mejor piloto de Labors de España. Un tipo serio pero al mismo tiempo simpático, vasco y del Atleti de Bilbao. Aun les quedaba una semana más allí. Durante los siguientes días, siguieron enseñando a los pilotos de Labor de la policía nacional. Pero por fin, llegó el día antes de partir de regreso para Japón. Era el 27 de mayo de 2009. En Roma, se disputaba la final de Champions entre el Barcelona y el Manchester United. Richardson especialmente temía porque estaba en "la ciudad del enemigo". Pero él, acompañado de Noa, Ota, Shige, Vicent y María, fueron a ver el partido a una peña barcelonista que encontraron en Madrid. Entran dentro, y ya Richardson, que ya va vestido con una camiseta del Barça con el número 10 de Messi, echa un grito...

(Richardson) ¡Madrid, cabrón, saluda al campeón! Ja ja ja ja. ¡ya estamos aquí!

(Noa) ¿Eso es un grito de guerra de tu equipo?

(Richardson) Nada de "mi" equipo. Esta noche es "nuestro equipo". -abre una mochila que lleva en la espalda- Anda, poneos esto.

(Shige) ¿Que es esto? ¿Bufandas...

(Ota) ¿Del Barcelona?

(Richardson) ¡Y una bandera del Barcelona bien grande!

(Vicente) ¿Che, a mi no se per a que m'arrosegueu! ¡Que jo soc del València!

(Richardson) ¡Tan li fa, home! ¡Ets antimadridista, i això també conta!

(Vicente) Home, vist aixines... pos tens raò tú, chiquet. ¡Que visca el Barcelona!

(Noa) María. ¿No ha venido Guillermo?

(María) ¿Que? ¿Estás de guasa? Guillermo es del Real Madrid y raulista a muerte. Le cogería un ataque si entrase aquí.

(Noa) Ah... ¿Y Pepiño?

(María) No le gusta el fútbol.

(Noa) Vaya... bueno, es igual.

(Ota) Ya que nos has obligado a venir a ver el partido... al menos que gane el Barcelona.

(Richardson) Seguro que ganan. No será un partido nada fácil. Pero ganarán, estoy seguro.

Todos están en una peña barcelonista de Madrid, repleta de gente a rebosar con camisetas, bufandas y banderas del Barcelona, con una gran tele plana donde miran el partido. Durante los noventa minutos, nuestros amigos se emocionan muchísimo y también lo pasan muy mal. Sólo a los diez minutos de partido ya ven el primer gol de Samuel Eto'o. En aquel local, Ota y Noa sobretodo se quedan muy impresionados por la enérgica y apasionada reacción del público ante el primer gol del Barça. Shige por su parte lo grava todo con una cámara. Durante la media parte, Noa se pone algo triste por tener que regresar a Japón mañana mismo.

(Noa) Que pena. Mañana ya tenemos que regresar a Japón.

(Ota) Que te pasa. ¿Ahora te gustaría quedarte más tiempo?

(Noa) Sonoko tenía toda la razón del mundo en lo que nos dijo. En este país saben vivir la vida de verdad. Son muy apasionados.

(Ota) Es cierto. Pero aun así... yo echo de menos mi casa, y sobre todo hecho de menos a Kanuka, a Rei... y a mi segundo hijo que ya está en camino.

(Noa) Estás impaciente por hacer la ecografía, eh. ¿Será niño o niña?

(Ota) ¡Oye! ¡No llames al mal tiempo! ¡Todas las noches rezo para que esta vez sí sea un niño! ¡Quiero tener una parejita!

(Shige) Vicente, estamos secos, pide otra ronda al camarero.

(Vicente) ¡Chavaaaaal! ¡Más cañas a esta mesa!

(Richardson) ¡Por fin, va a empezar la segunda parte!

Y una vez más, minutos que se hacen eternos por la tremenda tensión. El miedo a que marcase el Manchester, las faltas... el peligro de que el jugador estrella del Manchester (y futura estrella merengue) Cristiano Ronaldo, haga de las suyas. Pero no las hizo. Hasta que finalmente, el minuto '70... el genial Lionel Messi marca el segundo. Noa, Ota, Shige, incluso Richardson, se quedan flipando cuando observan a su alrededor la alegría desatada por el segundo gol del Barcelona, obra de Messi.

Finalmente, se llega al final del partido. Se quedan a mirar cómo el capitán del Barcelona, Carles Puyol, levanta la copa. La tercera copa de Europa en la historia del Barcelona. Después de éste momento, todo el mundo sale a la calle a celebrarlo. Aunque hacerlo en Madrid tiene sus inconvenientes, cómo que muchos coches que pasaban les pitaban con poco o nulo agrado. Richardson guía a nuestros amigos hasta el santuario madridista por excelencia: la fuente de la Diosa Cibeles. Allí, Shige lo grava todo con su cámara. Cómo Richardson bota de alegría con la bandera del barça en las manos, cómo un niño pequeño.

Al día siguiente, todos regresaron por fin a Tokio. María y Guillermo, les llevaron al aeropuerto de Barajas, y se despidieron, prometiendo que volverían a verse. Al día siguiente, Noa, Ota, Richardson y Shige, ya estaban de vuelta a Tokio. Cada uno de ellos vino cargado de regalos y recuerdos para sus compañeros. Shige para su mujer y su hija, Richardson para su novia y futura esposa, Sonoko... Ota para Kanuka y Rei, y Noa obviamente para Asuma y sus hijos, Daisuke y Chiharu.

En el despacho de oficiales, los capitanes discuten con sus oficiales la experiencia que han vivido durante dos semanas en España.

(Bado) ¡Que buena cara hacen, capitanes! ¡Es cómo si se hubiesen quitado cinco años de encima!

(Watanabe) Es verdad. Se lo han pasado muy bien. ¿A que si?

(Ota) Que pregunta. ¡Pues claro que sí! ¡Ha sido maravilloso!

(Noa) Aunque ha sido un viaje de trabajo, y es lo que hemos hecho la mayor parte del tiempo... ha sido una experiencia inolvidable.

(Richardson) Que. ¿Vosotros visteis el partido?

(Watanabe) Claro. Pero en diferido.

(Richardson) ¿?

(Miyazaki) La segunda sección fuimos movilizados justamente cuando se retransmitía el partido en directo. Así que no pudimos verlo. Y cómo de la cuarta sección a nadie le interesa el fútbol...

(Yamada) A mi me aburre.

(Suzuka) Yo estaba leyendo un buen libro.

(Hideo) Pues yo... yo... estaba... No me acuerdo que estaba haciendo.

(Yamada) -en voz baja- Mirando guarradas por Internet.

(Hideo) ¡Eh! ¡Eso no se dice, oficial!

(Richardson) ¿Y los de la primera sección lo visteis?

(Sonoko) ¡Pues claro que sí! Y los mecánicos. Nos volvimos locos cuando Messi marcó el segundo gol del Barcelona.

(Richardson) Sí, pero... seguro que no lo vivisteis cómo lo vivimos nosotros.

(Ota) Sí. En España el fútbol... es cómo una religión. Es algo impresionante.

(Hato) ¿Y cómo os ha ido con los Patlabors españoles? ¿Han aprendido mucho de vosotros?

(Noa) ¡Ya lo creo! ¡Muchísimo! Y claro está... hemos hecho buenas amistades. Nos han prometido que en cuando puedan nos devolverán la visita y vendrán a vernos a Tokio.

(Hato) Eso está muy bien. -sonriendo-

(Hiromi) Pero en definitiva... os lo pasasteis muy y muy bien en España. En el fondo eso es lo verdaderamente importante.

(Bado) Hablando así no parece que hayáis ido allí para trabajo.

(Richardson) Cierto. ¡Pero que más da! ¡Nos lo hemos pasado de puta madre!

(Todos) ¡Andrew! ¡Esa lengua!

(Richardson) ¬ ¬ Joder. ¿Es que no aceptáis una simple broma?

Todos se echan a reír. Habían sido dos semanas de una experiencia inolvidable para Ota, Noa, Richardson y Shige. Dos semanas en que conocieron el primer Labor policial español. Una máquina que era realmente buena y daría mucho de que hablar. Y además, habían hecho nuevos amigos en un país muy lejano. Pero ya se sabe que la amistad no conoce de fronteras, y en esta ocasión, montada en Labors, tampoco.


	16. Hieren mi corazón con monótona languidez

**Capítulo 16. Hieren mi corazón con monótona languidez.**

Han pasado un par de semanas. Junio de 2009. Aeropuerto internacional de Narita. Richardson y Sonoko, con el uniforme aun puesto, habían ido en una escapada en la furgoneta de los mecánicos a recoger a alguien. Alguien muy familiar e importante para Richardson... y también para Sonoko.

La madre de Richardson, Merçe Richardson (de soltera Merçe Ribagorça), y futura suegra de Sonoko, venía desde Londres a dar su consentimiento al futuro matrimonio... y felicitar a la pareja porque pronto le harían abuela. En un momento dado, por fin anunciaban el vuelo en el que llegaba. Se plantan ante la puerta de embarques. El enorme Boeing 747 de British Airways se va deslizando por la pista y atraca. Para Sonoko, muy nerviosa, la espera se estaba haciendo interminable.

(Sonoko) oooiiigghhhh estoy temblando cómo un flan.

(Richardson) Tranquila, mujer. No es el lobo. Le caerás muy bien.

(Sonoko) Pero... ¿no te das cuenta? Para ella soy una total desconocida. Y encima se entera que estoy embarazada de ti sin ni siquiera estar casados. ¿Que impresión se llevará de mi?

(Richardson) -besa a la mejilla a Sonoko y le acaricia el pelo, sonriendo- No debes preocuparte absolutamente por nada. Le he hablado mucho de ti. A mi madre y mi hermana les ha alegrado mucho saber que por fin voy a casarme. Pensaban que sería un eterno solterón.

(Sonoko) Andrew... gracias, te quiero mucho.

(Richardson) Lo se. ¿? Mira. Aquí la tenemos.

De la hilera de gente que baja del avión, por fin aparece la madre de Richardson. Una mujer mayor, pero de gran belleza y elegantemente vestida. Sonríe al ver a su hijo.

(Merçe) ¡Fill meu!

(Richardson) ¡Mare! -se lanza a abrazar a su madre-

(Merçe) ¡Amb compte! ¡Amb compte! ¡Que ya no soy ninguna jovencita, ja ja ja!

(Richardson) Mare, benvinguda a Tokio.

(Merçe) -se queda mirando sonriente a Sonoko- Aaaahhh... así que tú eres Sonoko Kubo, la futura esposa de mi hijo. Encantada de conocerte.

(Sonoko) -muy nerviosa- Oh, sí sí, yo, lo mismo digo, ja ja ja ja... lo siento, perdóneme, es que estoy muy nerviosa de conocer a mi futura suegra.

(Merçe) Ja ja ja, no te preocupes. Cuando yo y Samuel nos casamos me pasó exactamente lo mismo. También me puse muy nerviosa.

(Richardson) -poniendo mala cara- Mi padre.

(Sonoko) ¿? ¿Que pasa, Andrew?

(Richardson) Nada. Veo que mi padre no ha venido. Ya me imagino por que.

(Merçe) Hijo... está muy liado con los preparativos para el próximo lanzamiento del nuevo producto de Maquinarias Agrícolas Richardson. Lleva semanas encerrado casi todo el día en sus oficinas y centro de investigación y desarrollo de Glasgow. Se lo dije, pero me dijo que le era del todo imposible venir a visitarte a Tokio.

(Richardson) Madre, eso no me interesa. Lo que quiero saber es que le ha parecido a mi padre que me vaya a casar con una japonesa. Y que...

(Merçe) Exclamó "¡Ya era hora que se casara aunque fuese en la otra punta de mundo!". Pero lo que no le ha hecho ninguna gracia es saber que antes de casaros ya estáis esperando un hijo. Cree que os habéis precipitado.

(Richardson) Entonces... está enfadado conmigo, cómo siempre.

(Merçe) Au, siusplau. Altre cop no. Desde que te enrolaste en el ejército que siempre habéis estado igual, peleados todo el tiempo.

(Richardson) No, mare. Él lo que quería era convertirme en un monigote a su imagen y semejanza para que fuese el heredero perfecto de Maquinarias Agrícolas Richardson. Yo jamás quise eso. Quería y quiero tener el control sobre mi vida.

(Sonoko) ¿Y te casarás conmigo para llevarle la contraria a tu padre? Por qué.

(Richardson) ¡Yo no he dicho eso! Sólo que... que... que me gustaría que de una vez por todas me aceptase tal y cómo soy. Y que aceptase a la mujer con quien quiero compartir el resto de mi vida y con quien quiero formar una familia.

(Sonoko) Andrew...

(Merçe) ¿Nos vamos? ¿No ibas a presentarme a tus compañeros de la división de vehículos especiales?

(Richardson) ¡Oh! Sí, perdona, madre. Je je. Tenemos una furgoneta fuera. Tardaremos un poco más de media hora en llegar si no encontramos ningún atasco de tráfico, claro.

(Merçe) Espera espera... deja que te vea bien. Ooohhh, estás guapísimo con este uniforme. Eso es lo que me gustaba de cuando estabas en el ejército. Los uniformes siempre te van al guante.

(Sonoko) ^.^ Es verdad. Su hijo es un hombre tan atractivo.

Durante el trayecto en la furgoneta, los tres siguen con la conversación.

(Merçe) Te entiendo, Sonoko. A mi me pasó exactamente lo mismo cuando conocí a Samuel.

(Richardson) -al volante- Que soy irresistible para las mujeres ya lo sabía. ¿Y que tal se lo ha tomado Christine?

(Sonoko) Christine... ¡tu hermana!

(Merçe) Se alegra mucho por ti. Ella ahora está en Nueva York, en la delegación administrativa americana de la empresa de tu padre. Le va muy bien allí. Y al igual que tú... se ha echado novio en el extranjero.

(Richardson) -se queda alucinado- Que!? En serio!? ¡Quien... quien es!?

(Merçe) Es alguien con quien ha hecho muy buenos negocios... y ha entablado una relación amorosa muy profunda. Se llama Collins... y es negro.

(Richardson) O _ o Queeee!? ¡Pero... pero...

(Sonoko) Y tu te vas a casar con una japonesa. ¿Que diferencia hay? ¿Eh?

(Richardson) Oh... sí, perdona, Sonoko. Tiene el derecho a salir con quien le de la gana. Pero... espera un momento. ¿Mi padre no se ha enfadado por ello?

(Merçe) No... porque la familia de este tal Collins es multimillonaria. Poseen muchas tierras y plantaciones de todo tipo por todo Norteamérica.

(Richardson) Mmmhhhh ahora lo entiendo. Por eso deja a mi hermana que se case con un negro.

(Sonoko) ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Acaso tu padre es racista?

(Richardson) No, pero... es... es muy conservador. Unionista, ferviente defensor de la Familia Real Británica. Toda la vida votó a Margaret Tacher y a Tony Blair no podía ni verlo. Eso si, también es muy, demasiado pragmático. Si mi hermana se casase con un multimillonario, aunque fuese un subnormal, lo aceptaría. Esa actitud de él me da asco. -poniendo mala cara-

(Sonoko) Ya. Por eso no te llevas bien con él. Porque en realidad sois muy distintos.

(Richardson) Sí, es por todo eso.

Finalmente llegan a la central de Patlabors en la bahía de Tokio. Richardson y Sonoko le presentan a Shige y los mecánicos primero. Le presentan a la comandante Shinobu, con quien tiene una conversación muy escueta ya que tiene prisa. Y finalmente, quedan todos en el despacho de los oficiales, donde todos los oficiales, tenientes y capitanes, excepto los de la cuarta sección, que se encuentran de visita en las instalaciones de la tercera sección de Saitama, conocen a la madre de Richardson una vez hechas las presentaciones.

(Noa) Así que es usted la madre de Richardson. Estamos muy contentos que haya venido de tan lejos a visitar a su hijo.

(Merçe) Bueno... debía darle mi aprobación a sus intenciones de casarse con Sonoko.

(Ota) Y bien.

(Merçe) Por mi pueden casarse ahora mismo. Sonoko es muy buena chica. Lista, guapa, valiente, decidida. Me recuerda mucho a alguien que yo se.

(Noa) ¿A quien se refiere?

(Merçe) Nada. Es una historia muy larga.

(Richardson) A la abuela. ¿A que sí? Yo también pensé lo mismo.

(Sonoko) ¿Tu abuela?

(Richardson) Sí. No te hagas la despistada. Te he contado la historia de mi abuelo un montón de veces.

(Sonoko) Sí, ya lo se.

(Watanabe) ¿Que historia? ¿Nos lo podrías contar a todos? ¡Me encantan las historias!

(Bado) ¡No insistas! ¡Seguro que es un coñazo!

(Todos) ¡Cállate, Bado!

(Bado) ¬ ¬ Aguafiestas.

(Miyazaki) Irvin Richardson. El genial piloto de la RAF en la segunda guerra mundial a los mandos de su Spitfire.

(Hiromi) Pero señora... ¿que tiene esto que ver con Sonoko y Andrew?

(Merçe) Irvin también salió con una chica muy guapa durante toda la guerra. Y el mismo día que se terminó la guerra en Europa... se casaron para celebrarlo. Con esto quiero decir que se casaron por la iglesia. Casi un año antes, en junio del 44, tuvieron que casarse por lo civil.

(Mimiko) Vaya. Y por qué.

(Merçe) Porque en mayo del 44... se quedó embarazada de Irvin. Es decir...

(Richardson) De mi padre.

(Mimiko) ¡Aaahhh! ¡Que casualidad!

(Hato) Es decir... que más o menos durante el desembarco de Normandía, tus abuelos se casaron.

(Richardson) Sí. Joder. Ahora que hablas de ello... Madre.

(Merçe) Ya lo se. Me suena a mi que tendremos que explicarles una larga historia a tus compañeros.

(Watanabe) ¡Pues cuéntenla! ¡Las historias me encantan!

(Miyazaki) ¬ ¬ Hay que ver. Que crío eres, Wataru.

(Bado) Pero... ¿Es una historia ambientada en... en... cuando?

(Chikawa) ¡En la segunda guerra mundial, Zoquete!

(Bado) ¡Eh, teniente! ¡No me diga eso!

(Hiromi) Ya entiendo. Se enteró que su prometida estaba embarazada... y adelantaron sus planes de boda. Lo mismo que ha hecho su nieto con su novia 65 años después.

(Richardson) Pero lo que vosotros no sabéis, es que justo cuando pasó eso, mi abuela... creyó durante algunas semanas que el abuelo había muerto en combate.

(Watanabe) Alucinante.

(Miyazaki) Querrás decir que triste, tontaina.

(Ota) Ahora lo recuerdo. Me explicaste que una vez, a tu abuelo lo abatieron sobre la Francia ocupada por los nazis. Y eso ocurrió...

(Richardson) A finales de mayo de 1944. Una noche que realizaba un vuelo de prueba de un nuevo prototipo de avión de combate para la RAF, inexplicablemente... se topo con un caza alemán, cuyo piloto además era muy bueno. Al estar realizando un vuelo de prueba, sus armas no iban cargadas, y le abatieron sobre el norte de Francia.

(Chikawa) Sobre Normandía.

(Richardson) Y esto ocurrió... una semana antes del desembarco aliado en las playas de Normandía. Por suerte para él, los de la resistencia francesa le encontraron antes que lo hiciesen las fuerzas alemanas. Le tuvieron escondido en un refugio secreto junto a otros pilotos aliados que habían caído sobre Francia.

(Ota) Y entonces... una semana después, tu abuelo vivió en vivo y en directo el desembarco aliado en Francia. Estando además en territorio ocupado.

(Richardson) Sí. La misma noche del desembarco, colaboró con los de la resistencia francesa para hacer una operación de sabotaje ordenada por Londres mediante mensajes cifrados a través de los boletines informativos de la BBC.

(Hato) Caray. Suena cómo una buena película clásica de espías.

(Watanabe) ¡Sí! Es interesante.

(Miyazaki) ¿Ahora también te gustan las historias de época?

(Watanabe) ¡Calla y escucha!

(Richardson) Bien, si insistes tanto, Watanabe. Todo empezó...

A partir de aquí, empieza un largo flasback en el tiempo y el espacio. Hacía el pasado. 65 años antes. Finales de mayo de 1944. Inglaterra. Bajo el cielo de aquel día, azul y despejado, sobre el canal de la Mancha, un caza de la Lutwaffe _Focke Wulf 190 D_ es perseguido por un caza de la RAF _Supermarine Spitfire Mk XIV_. Este caza británico era pilotado por Irvin Richardson. El caza alemán intenta sacárselo de encima cómo puede. Pero Irvin afina la puntería en su mira... y con varias ráfagas de sus cañones de 20 milímetros abate al caza alemán, cuyo piloto se lanza en paracaídas sobre el canal. Irvin no iba sólo, si no con dos aviones más. Se pone en contacto por Radio.

(Irvin) Mando del escuadrón 610, aquí Cuervo negro. Hemos abatido dos cazas alemanes sobre el canal. Del tipo Focke Wulf 190. Ahora ya saben lo que pasa cuando te acercas demasiado a un avispero.

(Radio) Aquí mando escuadrón 610. Recibido. Líder de escuadrilla Richardson, compruebe su indicador de combustible. Cambio.

(Irvin) Todavía tengo un 35% de combustible. Cambio.

(Radio) Recibido, cuervo negro. Según las estaciones de radar el cielo está despejado en su zona. Regrese a la base de inmediato. Eeeehhhh... alguien importante le espera.

(Irvin) ¿? Mando 610, ¿Repita eso, por favor?

(Radio) Alguien importante le espera, líder de escuadrilla Richardson. Regrese a la base, es una orden.

(Irvin) Recibido. Regresamos de inmediato. Que nos dejen el té caliente. Cambio y corto.

Unos minutos después, los tres Spitfire aterrizan en su base, la del escuadrón 610 dotado íntegramente con los Supermarine Spitfire Model Mk XIV. Situado en la localidad de Tangmere, en West Sussex, Inglaterra. En cuando Irvin se baja de su avión ya venía su superior, el capitán de grupo.

(Irvin) -dando unas palmadas sobre el ala izquierda del avión- Hoy has hecho un buen trabajo, pequeño. Bien hecho.

(Capitán) Líder de escuadrón Richardson.

(Irvin) -se pone firme y saluda- Señor.

(Capitán) Tiene visita. Alguien muy importante.

(Irvin) -echa un silbido de impresión- Es un pez gordo. ¿Un comandante?

(Capitán) No. Un mariscal del aire.

(Irvin) No joda. ¿Y a que coño a venido a verme?

(Capitán) Le está esperando. Valla con él y lo sabrá. -se marcha-

(Irvin) -se aproxima al Mariscal, se pone firme y le saluda- ¡Señor! ¡Se presenta el líder de escuadrón Irvin Richardson a sus órdenes, señor!

(Crewe) Descanse. Soy el Mariscal del Aire James Crewe. Es un placer conocerle, Irvin Richardson.

(Irvin) Gracias, señor. Es un honor recibir esas alabanzas de un oficial de tan alto rango.

(Crewe) No es necesario que sea tan estrictamente formal conmigo. Tengo mi coche aparcado aquí cerca. Haremos un corto viaje.

(Irvin) ¿Vamos a alguna parte, señor?

(Crewe) Al aeródromo de Cranswick, a unos 30 kilómetros al sur de aquí.

(Irvin) ¿? Disculpe, señor. Pero... no me suena de nada.

(Crewe) Normal. Porque es un aeródromo secreto.

(Irvin) -se sorprende- ¿Eh? ¿Secreto, señor?

(Crewe) Es un aeródromo destinado a las pruebas de los nuevos prototipos para la RAF, o también para testar aviones enemigos capturados.

(Irvin) ¿Y para que me necesitan a mi precisamente, señor?

(Crewe) La Gloster Aircraft Company va a testar mañana por la noche un prototipo que ya tienen prácticamente listo. Pero ya se lo contaré por el camino. Vamos.

(Irvin) Sí, señor.

Irvin y el mariscal Crewe, un hombre de unos 40 y pico años, con cabello y bigote canosos, cara sonriente, se suben al coche de éste, un descapotable negro _Lagonda LG6 Rapide_ de 1939. Emprenden camino hacia aquella base secreta de la RAF.

(Irvin) Tiene usted un buen bólido. Es un Lagonda. Usted debe ser de buena familia.

(Crewe) Sí. No nos va mal.

(Irvin) Volviendo a lo de antes... ¿Que más puede decirme de este prototipo secreto de Gloster?

(Crewe) ¿Ha oído hablar de la propulsión a reacción?

(Irvin) ¿Eh? Se trata... ¿Se trata de un reactor?

(Crewe) Sí. El primer caza a reacción operativo de la RAF. El _Gloster Meteor_. Debemos darnos prisa. Los alemanes nos llevan mucho adelanto a los aliados en este campo. Ellos ya tienen un caza a reacción totalmente operativo, que a grandes alturas es muy superior a cualquier cosa volante que tengamos nosotros.

(Irvin) ¿Incluido las últimas versiones del Spitfire?

(Crewe) Por supuesto.

(Irvin) Se han dado prisa en desarrollar un nuevo avión. Después del fiasco del Hawker Typhoon...

(Crewe) Ese asunto ya está solucionado. Pero debe darse cuenta de una cosa. La era de los motores a pistón en la aviación pronto quedará obsoleta. El futuro es el motor a reacción. Oh, vaya. -deben detener el coche en un cruce. Un Jeep con dos policías militares americanos les detienen para que esperen. Cruza un gran convoy de camiones y tanques americanos _Sherman_.- Santo Dios.

(Irvin) Recuerdo cuando en 1940 el viejo Churchill pedía insistentemente, o mejor dicho desesperadamente a los americanos, que entraran en la guerra. Viendo esto entiendo por que.

(Crewe) Sí. A este paso nuestra vieja isla acabará hundiéndose de la cantidad de tropas y material que hay ahora mismo por toda Inglaterra. Y cada día que pasa se acumulan más y más. Y eso sólo significa una cosa.

(Irvin) Que la invasión de Europa se aproxima inexorablemente. Ahora mismo hay más de tres millones de soldados aliados concentrándose en Inglaterra. E incesantes cantidades de armas, munición, equipos, medicinas, alimentos y combustible. Todo preparado para dar el primer gran asalto sobre el continente. -pasa el contingente de vehículos militares americanos, y reprenden la marcha.- Dígame una cosa, mariscal. De hombre a hombre.

(Crewe) Usted dirá, joven.

(Irvin) Por qué yo.

(Crewe) Seleccionando entre varios candidatos de las escuadrillas interceptoras de la RAF, usted era el mejor posicionado. Es el más veterano, experimentado y capaz. Lleva más de ochenta aviones enemigos abatidos.

(Irvin) -poniendo cara triste- Eso es porque de mi escuadrilla de 1940... sólo hemos quedado con vida tres. Yo, Smitson y el americano que vino a echarnos una mano, Harold. Es decir, que hemos quedado dos.

(Crewe) ¿Que ha sido de él? ¿Ha regresado a América?

(Irvin) Volvió a su país para irse al frente del Pacífico. Me mandó una carta hace poco. Ahora está en un portaaviones americano en Filipinas, abatiendo cazas japoneses a los mandos de un "Corsair".

(Crewe) Ah, interesante. Está en "la otra guerra".

(Irvin) - _ - No me recuerde la "otra guerra", quiere. Después de la humillación de Singapur.

(Crewe) Eso es el pasado, Richardson. Lo que quiero enseñarle y va usted a pilotar... es el futuro.

(Irvin) Mmmhhh me está intrigando mucho, señor. ¿Falta mucho para llegar?

(Crewe) Bastante. A cada cruce de carreteras nos encontramos más convoyes de vehículos blindados y camiones.

Durante el trayecto se topan efectivamente con dos convoyes más de vehículos militares, uno americano y otro británico. El desembarco de Normandía estaba ya muy próximo. Inglaterra estaba hasta los topes de tropas y material. Irvin y el mariscal Crewe llegan a las puertas de aquel aeródromo secreto. En la única puerta de entrada, hay cuatro policías militares británicos armados con metralletas Sten Mk1 y revólveres Webley. Crewe y Irvin les enseñan su documentación y les dejan pasar. El Lagonda negro se para enfrente uno de los hangares del aeródromo. Se bajan del coche... y Irvin se queda ciertamente impresionado.

(Irvin) Santo Dios. Esto... este es...

(Crewe) Le presento el Gloster Meteor, señor Richardson. El avión de combate más reciente, moderno y poderoso con el que contará la RAF dentro de muy poco tiempo. Con esto podremos luchar cara a cara con los nuevos cazas alemanes a reacción.

(Irvin) Siento aguarle las ilusiones, señor. Pero... este tipo de aviones deben tener aun muchos problemas de fiabilidad. Además, si los alemanes ya disponen de máquinas así... ¿Por qué a penas han fabricado o no las usan?

(Crewe) Ja ja ja... no se impaciente, Richardson. Obviamente por una razón muy sencilla. Les tenemos la bota al cuello. Casi toda Europa sigue bajo su control, pero el poder nazi se está volviendo más débil cada día que pasa. Nuestros aliados soviéticos les están presionando fuertemente en el frente oriental, y causándoles muchas bajas. Al mismo tiempo, nosotros y los americanos, les bombardeamos día y noche. Sus reservas de petróleo están bajo mínimos, y pronto no les quedará más remedio que pedir a sus niños y ancianos que cojan un arma y luchen.

(Irvin) Eso sería una crueldad inhumana, señor.

(Crewe) Por eso mismo debemos derrotarles, Irvin. Porque son crueles e inhumanos. Desgraciadamente...

(Irvin) Han conseguido hacerse fuertes en el norte de Italia, y siguen reforzando la muralla del Atlántico. Si Eisenhower no se da prisa en desembarcar...

(Crewe) Sí. Pero aun así debemos aprovechar este momento en que las tropas alemanas tienen la moral baja y están des-protegiendo Francia para reforzar el frente del este contra los soviéticos. Es el momento ideal para atacar en Francia.

(Irvin) Que yo sepa también es el momento ideal porque Stalin presiona mucho para que se desembarque en Francia y se abra el segundo frente en Europa de una puñetera vez. Por mi de acuerdo. Pero la guerra no es ningún juego. Si por mi fuera... cuanto antes empecemos antes acabaremos y así morirán la menor cantidad de hombres posible.

(Crewe) Se lo toma muy a pecho. Demasiado, me parece.

(Irvin) -mirando a Crew con mala cara- Oiga... usted está en un despacho. Yo llevo cuatro años en la carlinga de un Spitfire luchando contra la Lutwaffe. Cada día que me levanto me pregunto a mi mismo por qué coño sigo vivo. Cómo puedo seguir vivo. He visto morir a muchos compañeros de escuadrilla. Y eso es algo que cuesta mucho de afrontar... y aun más de olvidar.

(Crewe) Le comprendo. Pero recuerde. Eso ocurre porque nuestro país tiene una soga en el cuello desde 1940. Pero ahora ha llegado por fin el momento de contraatacar y devolverles el golpe.

(Irvin) Sí, señor.

(Crewe) Iré al grano, oficial piloto. Necesitamos que haga de piloto de pruebas del Gloster Meteor mañana por la noche.

(Irvin) Ya me lo temía. Me quieren a mi de conejillo de indias para probar esa chatarra escupe fuego.

(Crewe) Usted lleva ya combatiendo sobre los cielos de Gran Bretaña y Europa cuatro años. ¿No ha pensado ya en retirarse?

(Irvin) No hasta que la fiesta termine. Hasta entonces, pienso luchar.

(Crewe) Bien. Pues una manera de colaborar, oficial, es que pruebe usted este nuevo avión a reacción.

(Irvin) ¿Puede decirme algo de él?

(Crewe) Si le interesa saberlo. Su estructura es completamente metálica, con alas de perfil bajo donde van montados los reactores que propulsan al aparato. Mide 12 metros y medio de largo, más de 13 metros de envergadura, y cuatro de altura. La superficie de las alas es de 34,7 metros cuadrados, y tiene un peso de alrededor de las 3,7 toneladas... descargado. Armado y con los depósitos de combustible llenos, puede superar las 6,2 toneladas.

(Irvin) -se queda pasmado-¿Que? No lo entiendo. ¿Esperan que este elefante con alas pueda volar? Un Spitfire pesa la mitad que eso.

(Crewe) Déjeme terminar si me permite. Aquí la diferencia radica en su doble unidad propulsora, sus dos motores. Dos turborreactores _Rolls Royce RB.23 Welland_, cada uno con empuje de 7,6 kN.

(Irvin) ¿Y eso cuando es en velocidad?

(Crewe) Los de Gloster aseguran que su velocidad "media" es de 670 kilómetros por hora. Pero poniéndolo al límite... podría llegar a los 750 o más.

(Irvin) Ja. Que quiere que le diga. Con el Hawker Tempest o con un P-51 Mustang americano también se podría llegar a esa velocidad si se exprime al máximo. ¿De que autonomía de vuelo dispone?

(Crewe) Más de 1600 kilómetros.

(Irvin) -echa un silbido de impresión- Eso ya dobla de largo la autonomía del Spitfire. Con este cacharro podremos operar sobre todo el continente sin preocuparnos por la autonomía de vuelo.

(Crewe) ¿No le interesa saber que armamento lleva?

(Irvin) Pues claro. A ver si consigue sorprenderme.

(Crewe) El armamento no es nada revolucionario. Cuatro cañones Hispano-Suiza de 20 milímetros... montados en el fuselaje del avión, en el morro.

(Irvin) Perfecto. De esta manera los disparos están más concentrados y el fuego se vuelve más efectivo. Es una buena idea, señor.

(Crewe) Cómo última curiosidad... al principio querían llamarlo "Thunderbolt". Pero ese nombre, cómo ya debe saber, lo lleva el P-47 de los americanos. Así que al final le pusieron "Meteor".

(Irvin) Bonito nombre, sí señor. En resumidas cuentas. Que un servidor... debe pilotar mañana por la noche este cacharro.

(Crewe) ¿Se verá capaz de hacerlo?

(Irvin) Sabe... me jode mucho que me cojan para hacer de conejillo de indias. Pero si es una orden...

(Crewe) "Es" una orden, oficial. Mis superiores, el ministro de la guerra y terminando en el Primer Ministro... tienen mucho interés en que esta prueba sea un éxito.

(Irvin) Espero que hayan construido más unidades de prueba. A lo mejor me lo cargo. Cómo piloto veterano que soy... le doy mucha caña al avión que piloto, señor. Por eso le advierto que pienso criticar y decir del avión cualquier defecto o cosa que no me guste, por insignificante que sea.

(Crewe) Para eso lo pilota usted. No para darse un paseo. ¿Comprendido?

(Irvin) Comprendido, señor. ¿Cuales son las órdenes entonces?

(Crewe) Presentarse mañana aquí a las 18:00 horas. Se le proporcionará el ropaje de pilotaje y las instrucciones preliminares de los técnicos e ingenieros de Gloster antes de pilotar el avión.

(Irvin) A la orden, mariscal.

(Crewe) Y recuerde. Haga un buen papel. El ministro de la guerra en persona... y he oído rumores que el general Montgomery también, vendrán a ver el despegue del avión. Hágalo lo mejor que sepa, oficial.

(Irvin) Sí, señor. ¿Eso es todo?

(Crewe) Sí, eso es todo. ¿Necesita que le lleve de vuelta?

(Irvin) Sí, por favor. Está un "poco" lejos y no quiero que me atropelle un convoy de camiones americanos, ja ja ja. Además... he quedado para cenar con mi prometida esta noche.

(Crewe) Oh, si es así, le llevaré de vuelta a su base sin más demora. Quedaría usted muy mal con su chica si llegara tarde a una cita, ja ja ja.

(Irvin) Y que lo diga. Es una chica de mucho carácter y no conviene hacerla enfadar.

Varias horas después, ya de noche, Irvin y su prometida, Jackie, habían quedado para cenar juntos en un restaurante de una ciudad cercana a la base de Irvin. Era un local pequeño, pero lleno de gente. De militares americanos y algunos británicos y canadienses. La pareja, que llevaban saliendo juntos desde el principio de la guerra, estaban decididos a casarse. Pero sabían que en medio de una guerra, y estando Europa todavía invadida por los alemanes, los planes de boda sonaban un poco cómo una fantasía. Pero durante la cena, Jackie también estaba un poco entristecida, cómo desanimada. Escondía algo dentro suyo... y sentía el impulso de soltarlo.

(Irvin) Fffiuuu ¿Has visto que cantidad de gente? Me siento cómo si estuviese en Chicago o en Nueva York. Esto está lleno de americanos.

(Jackie) Ya.

(Irvin) ¿? Que respuesta tan poco pasional. Oye... entiendo que debes estar un poco... enfada conmigo porque no salíamos juntos desde hacía un mes. Lo siento mucho, te pido perdón. Pero ya sabes que... estando en medio de una guerra, nuestros deseos no son posibles.

(Jackie) No me quejo por eso.

(Irvin) ¿Y por qué es entonces?

(Jackie) Por nada. Nada. … ¿Siguen los rumores?

(Irvin) No me cambies de conversación. ¿Que te preocupa?

(Jackie) Ya te he dicho que nada. ¿Siguen los rumores?

(Irvin) No quieres bajar del burro, eh. Está bien. Esta tarde lo discutíamos en la cafetería de la base. Parece que la cosa está un poco jodida. Los aliados estamos preparados para atacar. Pero Eisenhower quiere tenerlo todo atado y bien atado. Un colega del servicio meteorológico de la RAF me ha dicho que el tiempo puede empeorar y mucho en los próximos días. Y eso supondría suspender el desembarco. Lo que significa... que es cuestión de días. En los puertos y muelles del sur de Inglaterra, nuestras tropas y las de los americanos y canadienses se están embarcando. Y las tropas paracaidistas se preparan también desde hace días. Por nuestra parte, por fin llegará el momento de dejar de estar siempre a la defensiva y por fin, pasar a la ofensiva. Será...

(Jackie) -echa un hondo suspiro, cerrando los ojos, y los vuelve a abrir, mirando seriamente a Irvin- Irvin.

(Irvin) ¿Que ocurre?

(Jackie) … Estoy embarazada.

(Irvin) -se queda a cuadros y un rato largo sin decir nada- … Vaya. Menuda noticia.

(Jackie) ¿Eso es todo lo que se te ocurre decirme?

(Irvin) Cuando... ¿Cuando hace que...

(Jacike) Un mes, Irvin. Desde nuestra última cita.

(Irvin) Ya. Maldita sea.

(Jackie) ¿Me ves cómo un estorbo, ahora?

(Irvin) No. No digas eso. ¡Jamás! Es culpa mía, así que... tendré que asumir toda la responsabilidad.

(Jacike) ¿Y que vas a hacer? … ¿Casarte conmigo?

(Irvin) Evidentemente. -coge de la mano a Jackie y se la besa- El destino ha querido que me juntara contigo. Y contigo me quedaré para siempre. Eres la mujer de mi vida. Ahora lo que me preocupa... es sobrevivir a la guerra para que ese bebé nazca con un padre.

(Jackie) ¿Cómo puedes seguir tan pesimista? En cuando invadamos Europa será cuestión de semanas que la guerra termine. ¿No?

(Irvin) No será cuestión de semanas, Jackie, si no de meses. Si no se termina con la guerra antes de navidad... la cosa podría alargarse aun un año más. Y eso significa que morirán aun más de nuestros muchachos. Y entre esos muchachos que pueden morir... estoy yo. Lo llevo estando desde 1940, y por eso me sigo preguntando... cómo puedo seguir vivo cómo si nada.

(Jackie) Pues yo me alegro por ti. Cada día le doy gracias a Dios de que sigas vivo, Irvin.

(Irvin) -muy serio-... Casémonos.

(Jackie) ¿Que?

(Irvin) Casémonos. ¿Por qué esperar a que termine la guerra?

(Jackie) ¿Estás seguro? ¿Y nuestras familias, no dirán nada?

(Irvin) Nos casaremos por lo civil... y si llegamos a ver el final de la guerra, nos casaremos por la iglesia. ¿Que te parece?

(Jackie) No se, ja, ja ja ja ja... es un buen plan. -Irvin le besa, y después se levanta-

(Irvin) ¡Atención todo el mundo! ¡Sí, a vosotros, yankis! ¡Un servidor y esta bella dama vamos a casarnos! ¡Así que para celebrarlo invito a una ronda de cerveza a todo el mundo! -todos los que están allí, soldados americanos la mayoría, aplauden y silban a Irvin- Gracias, muchas gracias.

(Jackie) No cambiarás nunca. Siempre tan impulsivo.

(Irvin) ¿No es eso lo que te gusta de mi?

(Jackie) Muchas cosas me gustan de ti. Todo me gusta de ti. Irvin. -la pareja vuelve a besarse apasionadamente-

Pero el día siguiente, para Irvin Richardson, sería un día de esos que más habría servido no levantarse de la cama. Por lo que sucedería a la noche... y por la noticia que supo por la mañana. Por la mañana, Irvin entra en la cafetería de su base, donde uno de sus compañeros de escuadrilla actuales, llamado Terrence, un tipo pelirrojo y de cara divertida le llama la atención. Quiere hablare sobre los inacabables rumores de la próxima invasión de Europa. Pero Irvin está enfadado y entristecido. Ha sido un duro golpe para él.

(Irvin) -al camarero de la cafetería- Una jarra de cerveza, John.

(Terrence) ¡Hola Irvin! ¿Donde te metiste anoche?

(Irvin) …

(Terrence) Bueno, es igual. ¿Sabes algo de Smitson?

(Irvin) … Sí.

(Terrence) Bueno, y donde está? No le encuentro por ninguna parte. ¡Vamos, hombre! Es que le presté 20 libras. Me dijo que me las devolvería hoy.

(Irvin) -muy serio y entristecido, echa un trago de cerveza- …

(Terrence) ¿Donde está?

(Irvin) … En el fondo... del canal.

(Terrence) -se queda estupefacto- … Cómo. ¿Quieres decir que...

(Irvin) Sí, ha caído. Sobre Calais. Saltó bien... pero el paracaídas no se abrió.

(Terrence) -en una reacción de gorra, se quita la gorra y la tira con virulencia sobre la mesa- Maldita sea. Eres el último, Irvin. El único que queda vivo de aquella mítica escuadrilla de 1940. Harold se fue a luchar al Pacífico contra los japoneses... y el día menos pensado también puede caer.

(Irvin) Lo que más me preocupa no es que vayamos quedando menos si no que los que quedamos somos los... peores.

(Terrence) Ja ja ja. Viniendo de ti... es algo sarcástico. ¿No crees? … Pobre Smitson. Mala suerte que le haya pasado ahora que estaba esperando su segundo hijo.

(Irvin) -exclama enfadado- ¡Ahora o después, que más da!

(Terrence) ¡Me refiero que aguantó toda la batalla de Inglaterra cómo tú! Y si empieza lo bueno una noche de estas... se lo perderá.

(Irvin) Oye... ¿Quieres dejar de hablar de él?

(Terrence) ¡Está bien! ¡Perdona, perdona!

(Irvin) ¿Que dices de una noche de estas? ¿Has oído algo nuevo?

(Terrence) ¡No! Oír no he oído nada.

(Irvin) Entonces. ¿Por qué lo has dicho?

(Terrence) Puesss... porque...

(Irvin) ¡Habla, maldita sea! ¡Que rumores!

(Terrence) Tengo la corazonada que será una noche de estas. Esta noche, o cuestión de días, o de una semana. No se.

(Irvin) Corazonadas. Ja. Vete por ahí con tus jodidas corazonadas. Voy a escribir una carta.

(Terrence) Tengo el presentimiento desde que me levanté esta mañana. Y lo sigo teniendo. No consigo desecharlo. Será en menos de una semana. Estoy seguro.

(Irvin) Muy bien. Fantástico. Pues que no sea esta noche. Porque ahora... tengo que escribir una carta para la viuda de Smitson. Y esta noche tengo que pilotar el prototipo final de un nuevo avión para la RAF.

(Terrence) En... ¿En serio?

(Irvin) Lo siento, pero no insistas. Es secreto, y por tanto... no puedo hablar de ello con nadie que no esté autorizado.

(Terrence) Ya. Comprendo.

(Irvin) Estaba esperando su segundo hijo. Que no me pase lo mismo a mi, por favor, Dios.

(Terrence) ¿Eh? ¿De que hablas?

(Irvin) De nada. De nada. -se termina la cerveza-

Al llegar la noche, Irvin se planta en aquel aeródromo secreto de la RAF. Los técnicos e ingenieros de la Gloster y la Rolls Royce le explican todo con pelos y señales del manejo del avión a reacción. Le ponen el traje de pilotaje especial. Irvin se sube a la cabina y la cierra. Conecta los reactores que propulsan el avión. Mediante la Radio, se comunica directamente con Crewe. Éste, al mismo tiempo, con otros técnicos de Gloster y Rolls Royce y algunos controladores de la RAF.

(Crewe) Irvin. ¿Estás listo?

(Irvin) Perfectamente, señor.

(Crewe) ¿El aparato está en perfectas condiciones?

(Irvin) Por el momento todo funciona perfectamente. No hay problemas de ningún tipo. Todo listo para despegar, señor.

(Crewe) Perfecto. Despegue.

(Irvin) A la orden, mariscal.

Irvin le da a la palanca de potencia o empuje, y los reactores se ponen a máximo impulso. El avión coge velocidad... y despega a una velocidad bastante elevada.

(Irvin) Control Zeta blanco ocho, aquí piloto ciento uno. Despegue completado con éxito. Repito. Despegue completado con éxito.

(Crewe) ¿Todos los sistemas funcionan correctamente?

(Irvin) Sí, señor. ¿Instrucciones de vuelo?

(Crewe) Suba a 9.000 pies y alcance velocidad de crucero de 650 kilómetros por hora. Diríjase hacía el sur. Hacía el canal.

(Irvin) Recibido. Subiendo a 9.000 pies. Rumbo sur, señor.

(Crewe) -a los técnicos y controladores que le acompañan- ¿Todo bien por aquí? ¿Ninguna anomalía?

(Técnico 1) No señor. Todas las lecturas son normales.

(Crewe) ¿Radar?

(Técnico radar) Cielo despejado. No nos toparemos con nadie que estorbe, señor.

(Crewe) Perfecto.

(Irvin) Control zeta blanco.

(Crewe) Adelante.

(Irvin) Permiso para transmitir primer informe visual del Meteor.

(Crewe) Bien. Transmita.

(Irvin) La máquina es buena. Lo reconozco. Es claramente más rápida que mi Spitfire. Pero... se nota demasiado que es una máquina muy pesada. No es muy ágil.

(Crewe) Compruebe la maniobrabilidad del avión.

(Irvin) ¿Significa eso que tengo permiso para hacer locuras?

(Crewe) Sí, oficial. Tiene permiso. Pero no se pase, que el avión es nuevo y muy caro.

(Irvin) A la orden, señor. -se pone a hacer maniobras y piruetas muy cerradas con el avión- ¡Uaaaauuu! Ja ja ja ja. ¡Menudo cacharro!

(Crewe) ¿Que tal?

(Irvin) Mariscal, este avión realmente es bueno. Lo admito.

(Controlador radar) ¿Eh?

(Crewe) ¿Que ocurre?

(Controlador radar) Me comunican algo desde las estaciones de Radar de la costa sur. Han detectado un único aparato aproximándose desde el sudeste a gran velocidad. Rectifico. A mucha velocidad.

(Crewe) … ¿Un avión alemán?

(Controlador radar) No lo se, señor. Pero sea lo que sea... se dirige directamente hacía nuestro avión.

(Crewe) Mierda. Alerten al escuadrón de caza nocturna 149, que despeguen inmediatamente.

(Controlador Radio) Sí señor. Enseguida.

(Crewe) Esto... ¿lo sabían?

(Técnico) ¿Que insinúa, mariscal?

(Crewe) Deben tener espías sueltos por aquí. Por eso lo saben. ¡Oh, maldita sea!

(Técnico) ¿Eh? Oh... ¡Las armas del Meteor! ¡No van cargadas!

(Crewe) Si le atacan... no podrá defenderse. ¡Irvin! ¡Me recibes!?

(Irvin) Alto y claro, mariscal. ¿Nuevas instrucciones?

(Crewe) Nada de instrucciones. Regresa de inmediato.

(Irvin) ¿Eh? ¿Que ocurre?

(Crewe) Nuestras estaciones de Radar han detectado un aparato enemigo hiendo directamente hacía ti a gran velocidad. No se cómo lo han hecho... pero sospecho que algún espía alemán les habrá dado el chivatazo.

(Irvin) Joder. ¿Me está diciendo que soy el pato de feria de un piloto de la Lutwaffe? ¡No tengo práctica ni experiencia con este avión! ¡Y lo que es peor, sus armas no van cargadas! ¡Con que coño voy a defenderme!? ¡Con escupitajos!?

(Crewe) ¡Líder de escuadrón Richardson, no se altere! ¡Mantenga la calma! Vuelva inmediatamente y vaya tan deprisa cómo pueda. Los cazas nocturnos del escuadrón 149 están de camino. Pero mientras tanto salga de ahí.

(Irvin) ¡Lo estoy haciendo! ¿Eh? ¡Mierda!

(Crewe) ¿Que ocurre?

(Irvin) Uno de los dos reactores está fallando. Estoy sufriendo perdida considerable de potencia. Mi velocidad se reduce considerablemente.

(Crewe) Maldita sea.

(Controlador radar) ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Tiene el avión enemigo prácticamente encima!

Entonces... en el cielo oscuro de la noche, pero iluminado por la luna llena... el avión enemigo aparece de improviso, cogiendo a Richardson por sorpresa. Era un caza a reacción alemán _Messerschmitt Me 262_. Dejándose llevar en un principio por el fervor del momento, Irvin emprende de nuevo rumbo sur, huyendo tan rápido cómo puede del avión enemigo, y dejando atrás Inglaterra, sobrevolando el canal.

(Controlador de radar) ¡Oh no! ¡Está hiendo hacía el sur! ¡Se va directo a Francia!

(Crewe) ¡Maldita sea! ¡Irvin! ¡De media vuelta!

(Irvin) ¡Joder! ¡Que más quisiera yo! ¡Aaahhh! ¡El muy hijo de puta me está disparando! ¡Si salto sobre el canal no lo cuento! ¡Debo seguir adelante!

(Crewe) ¡Pero quien te está persiguiendo!

(Irvin) ¡Un reactor alemán! ¡Un 262, mariscal!

En el fervor de la persecución, El Gloster Meteor de Irvin había travesado el canal de la Mancha en un momento, y ya sobrevolaba el norte de Francia. Los antiaéreos alemanes le disparan desde la costa... y también el 262 desde atrás.

(Irvin) ¡Mierda! ¡Me han alcanzado! ¡Tengo uno de los motores ardiendo! ¡Voy a saltar!

(Crewe) ¡Irvin!

(Irvin) ¡Voy a saltar! ¡Lo siento, mariscal! -salta del avión en paracaídas... y mientras desciende ver cómo el 262 remata el Gloster Meteor y este explota en el aire-

(Crewe) ¡Irvin! ¡Irvin! ¡Irvin, conteste!

(Controlador radar) El... el Meteor ha desaparecido de la pantalla, señor. Lo... lo hemos perdido.

(Crewe) -rabioso e impotente- ¡Mierda!

Mientras tanto, para Irvin Richardson, ahora su único objetivo sería sobrevivir en la Francia ocupada. Va descendiendo lentamente en su paracaídas... hasta que aterriza en medio de un campo de Normandía, lleno de plantaciones y árboles. Se quita el arnés del paracaídas. Se da cuenta efectivamente que ahora está en la Francia ocupada por los alemanes. Y que quizás ahora irían a por él.

(Irvin) -solo, en medio de un campo de noche- Mierda. ¿Quien me encontrará primero? ¿Los franceses? ¿Los alemanes? Que putada. Justo me entero que mi prometida está embarazada... y yo me voy de vacaciones a Francia. ¿Eh?

Se esconde con prisas detrás de un árbol. Oye ruido. Alguien que se acerca sigilosamente a él. Irvin se mete la mano bajo su chaqueta de piloto de la RAF, y se saca su arma, un revólver _Webley Mk IV_ del calibre 38. Preparado para disparar si son los alemanes que vienen a por él. Pero enseguida... se da cuenta que no, cuando le habla una voz femenina. La voz afrancesada de una mujer joven... acompañada de tres hombres más. Todos vestidos de campesinos, pero armados con dos metralletas Sten Mk1, un fusil Lee Enfield Nº4, y una pistola Colt M911. La chica... nunca revelaría su verdadero nombre. Sólo se llamaría... ruiseñor.

(Ruiseñor) Tranquilo. No temas. Puedes salir.

(Irvin) ¿Eh? -asoma la cabeza y se encuentra aquellos campesinos armados- Oh. Vosotros... ¿Sois de la resistencia francesa?

(Ruiseñor) Uoi. ¿Eres piloto británico?

(Irvin) Sí. Sí. Soy el líder de escuadrón de la RAF Irvin Richardson. Los alemanes me han abatido. Vosotros sois...

(Ruiseñor) Llámame Ruiseñor.

(Irvin) ¿Eh? ¿Por qué tengo que llamarte con ese nombre tan estúpido? Oh... lo siento, no quería ofenderte.

(Ruiseñor) No podemos revelar nuestros verdaderos nombres a desconocidos. Es una precaución... por si te capturan y te hacen hablar. Lo siento.

(Irvin) Lo entiendo.

(Resistente 1) Pas le temps de discuter! Les Allemands vont arriver d'un moment à l'autre! Nous devons sortir d'ici!

(Ruiseñor) Je sais. Juste essayer de le connaître un peu. Bien, piloto británico. Los aliados nos ayudan a nosotros... y nosotros ayudamos a los aliados. Te esconderemos en un lugar seguro durante una temporada. Luego... buscaremos el modo de devolverte a Inglaterra.

(Resistente 2) -silva- Il vient d'une voiture! Ils sont Allemands! Cachez-vous dans, dépêchez-vous!

(Resistente 3) Merde. Tout à l'heure.

Los cuatro se esconden en el suelo, tras unos matorrales. Empuñando las armas por si se ven obligados a utilizarlas. Llega entonces un vehículo militar alemán, un _Volkswagen Kübelwagen_, del que se bajan dos soldados de la Wehrmacht, y un sargento o _Unteroffizier_.

(Unteroffizier) Das britische Flugzeug hat hier in der Nähe abgestürzt. Ihr Pilot ist gerettet. Sie können nicht sehr weit entfernt. Suchen Sie es!

(Soldados) Ja wohl! -el sargento se enciende un cigarrillo con un fósforo y los dos soldados se ponen a buscar por los alrededores linterna en mano. Richardson y los de la resistencia francesa, escondidos, mantienen una espera muy pero que muy tensa-

(Soldado 1) Siehst du etwas?

(Soldado 2) Nein, nichts. Was willst du in der Nacht zu finden? Sie sehen nichts.

(Soldado 1) Es ist wahr. Scheiße hier nicht finden. Für mich, dass englische Pilot tot ist.

(Soldado 2) Darauf können Sie wetten. Mit wie gut wir würden in der Taverne von Cherbourg, Wein zu trinken sein.

(Unteroffizier) -tira el cigarrillo y se planta ante los soldados- Haben Sie etwas gefunden?

(Soldado 1) Nein, herr unteroffizier! Es ist völlig dunkel, um etwas zu sehen!

(Unteroffizier) Alle anderen Werkstoffe? Ein Fallschirm, Kleidung, eine Jacke, etwas.

(Soldado 2) Gar nichts, mein Herr!

(Unteroffizier) Richtig. Vielleicht ist der Brite ist tot ... aber wenn er noch lebt, ist es wahrscheinlich, um in einem Feld von hier in der Gegend zu verbergen. Morgen früh haben wir die ganze Gegend abgesucht. Lass uns gehen.

(Soldados) Ja wohl, mein herr! -se suben al vehículo y se marchan. Irvin y los de la resistencia se levantan-

(Richardson) Joder... ¡Joder! Casi me coge un ataque al corazón.

(Ruiseñor) ¿Estás bien, inglés?

(Richardson) Sí. Pero... no me llamés inglés, por favor. Soy escocés.

(Ruiseñor) Oh. Perdona, lamento la confusión.

(Resistente 1) Ne restez pas parler, Nightingale! Vous avez entendu!

(Resistente 2) Sur quand le soleil a fait un raid à la recherche du pilote britannique. Nous devons cacher.

(Ruiseñor) Droit. Rouge et blanc, tu viens avec moi. Vous, jaune, aller voir un faucon et de vous informer que nous avons perçu un pilote de la RAF. Dites-lui que vous allez cacher dans la chambre bleue pour quelques jours. Alors pensez où vous exercez. Allez, sortez.

(Resistente 3) Compris. -se marcha corriendo con sigilo-

(Irvin) ¿Me lleváis a alguna parte?

(Ruiseñor) A un lugar seguro. Ven con nosotros.

Después de caminar durante mucho, mucho rato, de noche y a oscuras, llegan a un establo con paja y caballos. Abren una minúscula y escondida tapa de madera en el suelo, por el que a penas pasa una persona... y los cuatro se meten dentro. Era una habitación bastante pequeña. Pero era la guarida secreta de aquel grupo de la resistencia. Había una pequeña bombilla encendida... y dos hombres. Eran dos pilotos de avión de combate, cómo Irvin. Un americano, y un polaco de la RAF.

(Ruiseñor) Vous deux, attendez-moi dehors. Je vais aller dans une minute.

(Resistentes) Droit. -cierran la tapa de la guarida-

(Ruiseñor) Bien, Irvin. Estos dos serán tus compañeros de habitación durante una temporada.

(Kleveland) -saluda a Irvin- Hola, soy el teniente primero Mathiu Kleveland de las octava fuerza aérea del ejército los Estados Unidos. Abatieron mi P-47 hace dos semanas los antiaéreos de Calais.

(Irvin) A ti también. Vaya, que casualidad.

(Trevinski) Hola. Soy el oficial piloto Bladek Trevinski. Encantado de conocerte, Irvin.

(Irvin) Igualmente. Vaya, eres polaco.

(Trevinski) Sí. A mi me abatió un Focke Wulf 190 cuando atacaba a baja altura cerca de Cherburgo. Pilotaba un Mosquito de ataque.

(Irvin) Es raro. Los Mosquito son muy rápidos.

(Trevinski) Pero esta vez no lo suficiente. Sino no estaría aquí.

(Ruiseñor) Bien... os dejo aquí. Vendremos de vez en cuando a traeros comida y agua. Se que no será muy divertido estar encerrados aquí dentro durante días. Pero no tenemos otra solución por ahora. Aquí tenéis una radio... pero tenedla siempre muy floja. No debe oírse nada desde fuera que pueda delataros. ¡Ah! Y recordad.

(Kleveland) Ya lo sabemos. Sólo si picáis tres veces seguidas rápido y dos más lentamente... es que sois vosotros. Si no oímos eso, no debemos abrir bajo ninguna circunstancia.

(Ruiseñor) Bien. Os dejo solos. Volveremos mañana. Adiós. Ouvrez! -sube por la trampilla y vuelve a cerrar-

(Irvin) Bueno. ¿Alguien tiene una baraja de cartas?

(Kleveland) Claro. Pero empezamos a tenerlas aburridas.

(Trevinski) Y siempre gana él. Se nota que es del Bronx de Nueva York.

(Irvin) Así que eres de Nueva York.

(Kleveland) Sí. Mis padres son inmigrantes yugoslavos. Pero yo nací americano. Y me gustan los aviones... así que me alisté en las Fuerzas Aéreas.

(Irvin) Aahhh. ¿Y tú, Trevinski?

(Trevinski) No, gracias. No quiero hablar de ello.

(Kleveland) No querrá decirte nada. Estuvo en Polonia en el 39, luego en Dunkerke, en la batalla de Inglaterra... ha pasado tantas que ya no sabe si está vivo o muerto.

(Irvin) Sí... te entiendo. Comprendo perfectamente cómo te sientes, polaco. Lo comprendo. Ahora quien me preocupa... es mi prometida.

(Kleveland) Ya. Te han abatido esta misma noche, aun no lo sabe. ¿O te preocupa que se la esté follando otro?

(Irvin) ¡Aaaahhhh! ¡No llames al mal tiempo, jodido yanki! Lo que pasa... es que ayer mismo me enteré que está embarazada.

(Kleveland) fffiiuuu. Mal asunto, amigo. La dejas preñada y encima cree que la has palmado. Debe estar cagándose en tu santa madre.

(Irvin) Ya lo se. Pero estoy decidido a cumplir con mi responsabilidad. Lo único que quiero ahora... es salir vivo de aquí, regresar a Inglaterra... y casarme con ella cuanto antes.

(Kleveland) Para que sus padres no te cuelguen de las pelotas. Sí, ya lo creo. Tendrás que darte muuuucha prisa en regresar a Inglaterra.

(Irvin) Al fin encuentro alguien tan mal hablado cómo yo. ¿No ponéis la radio?

(Kleveland) No. Sólo cuando están ellos, los de la resistencia. Para escuchar esos jodidos mensajes ininteligibles de la radio.

(Irvin) Mensajes...

Y así tuvieron que pasar un día entero allí encerrados. A la noche del día siguiente, volvieron los de la resistencia. Desenvuelven un mapa sobre una caja de madera y se ponen a discutir en francés sobre su próxima acción de sabotaje contra los ocupantes alemanes.

(Kleveland) -en voz baja a Irvin- ¿Que coño están tramando estos cuatro?

(Irvin) Sabotajes. Lo que les ordenan desde Londres.

(Kleveland) ¿Desde Londres? ¿Cómo? ¿Con palomas mensajeras?

(Ruiseñor) Es la hora. Encenderemos la radio. -enciende la Radio, y los de la resistencia se ponen a escuchar la emisión de la BBC-

(Radio) Habla Londres, en su emisora de la BBC, en servicio para Europa. Boletín de información. Pero antes, vamos a darles algunos mensajes, para nuestros amigos en los países ocupados. Escuchen los siguientes mensajes personales. Los largos gemidos de los violines en otoño, repito, los largos gemidos de los violines en otoño, me gustan. El perro negro de John, repito, el perro negro de John, es pequeño.

(Kleveland) Madre de Dios. ¿Que demonios significa eso?

(Ruiseñor) Para vosotros, nada. Son mensajes que sólo deben entender para quienes van dirigidos.

(Resistente 1) Chut! Silence!

(Radio) El bosque oscuro de noche, repito, el bosque oscuro de noche, es siniestro. Y finalmente... el cabello de la bella dama, repito, el cabello de la bella dama, es singular. Hasta aquí, los mensajes de hoy. Pasamos a continuación al boletín de información del día. -apagan la radio-

(Resistente 2) Aujourd'hui non plus. Plus d'une semaine qui n'a pas reçu tous les messages.

(Ruiseñor) Patience. Arrivée.

(Resistente 3) Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de place pour agir. A cause de lui, le pilote britannique.

(Irvin) ¿Habláis de mi? ¿He hecho algo que no debía?

(Ruiseñor) No te preocupes. Tú no tienes culpa de nada. Pero debido a que no te encontraron anoche, los alemanes llevan haciendo batidas por la zona desde esta mañana. Esperaremos un par de días hasta que la situación se calme. Hasta entonces, no debéis salir de aquí bajo ninguna circunstancia.

(Irvin) De acuerdo.

(Ruiseñor) Tenemos que irnos. Os dejamos comida, agua, y una botella de vino. Adiós.

(Irvin) Adiós. -los de la resistencia se marchan-

(Kleveland) No son gente muy amistosa que digamos.

(Irvin) Eres un poco ingenuo, ¿no?

(Kleveland) ¿Eh?

(Irvin) Esta gente son de la resistencia. Se juegan la vida. Si les pillan, los fusilan o los mandan a un campo de concentración, donde también encontrarán una muerte horrible.

(Trevinski) Por lo menos así, si mueren... mueren luchando, con dignidad. No para morir cómo ratas. Cómo hicieron los judíos del gueto de Varsovia el año pasado. -se le cae una lágrima por los ojos, con la cara triste- … Murieron cómo valientes.

(Irvin) … Les ayudaré.

(Kleveland) ¿Que?

(Irvin) Cómo que que. Si estamos en esta maldita guerra es para liberar a esta gente. No soporto estar aquí dentro encerrado sin hacer nada.

(Kleveland) ¿Estás de broma, no? Si te cogen con ellos te matarán. Te volarán la tapa de los sesos. Y tienes una mujer que te va a dar un hijo esperándote al otro lado del Canal.

(Irvin) Lo se.

(Kleveland) Piensas que ella cree que estás muerto.

(Irvin) No. La conozco muy bien. Y si en algo ella y yo somos iguales... es que no nos rendimos nunca sin luchar ante las adversidades. Así que... pienso ayudarles.

(Kleveland) -suspira- … Está bien, está bien. Yo no te lo voy a impedir.

(Trevinski) Que hayas decidido hacer eso... te honra, escocés. Eres un gran hombre.

(Irvin) Gracias. Debéis pensar que lo hago por mi mismo.

(Trevinski) Eso ahora no importa. Ya responderemos a eso... cuando todo haya pasado y vuelva la paz. Hasta entonces... debemos seguir luchando.

Varios días después, hacía mal tiempo. Lluvia y viento. La guardia alemana se había reducido, ya no se buscaba a Irvin. Era... el 5 de junio de 1944. La víspera del Día D. Aquella mañana, la chica de la resistencia francesa, "Ruiseñor", entra en el refugio de los tres pilotos aliados. Traía ropa. Una camisa, pantalones, una chaqueta y unos zapatos. Ella también iba vestida normal, con una falda y un blusa.

(Irvin) ¿? ¿Para que me traes esta ropa de civil?

(Ruiseñor) Hoy está todo más tranquilo. Ya no te buscan, se han dado por vencidos. ¿Te apetece salir a dar un paseo?

(Kleveland) ¬ ¬ Mira que bien. Una cita con la francesa, eh, puñetero.

(Irvin) Cállate, yanki. Entonces... ¿Podemos salir a dar una vuelta?

(Ruiseñor) -sonriendo a Irvin- Claro. Necesitas que te de un poco el aire. Vamos.

Irvin y la chica, salen vestidos de paisano. Previamente, ella le había dado documentación falsa por si los alemanes les paraban en un control. Llegan a un pueblo cercano: Ste. Mére Église. Se tienen que parar un momento a un lado de la calle. Pasa un batallón de la Wehrmacht llevando a dos prisioneros de la resistencia francesa malheridos. Ella pone mala cara, apretando los puños de rabia... pero él, le pone la mano en el hombro para calmarla. Ella le propone ir a la Iglesia a escuchar misa. Ésta estaba llena de gente, sobre todo mayor, pero también de todas las edades. Irvin y "Ruiseñor" entran en la iglesia, se santifican, y se sientan en un banco.

(Párroco) En las horas inciertas. En las tinieblas de la noche... no debemos desesperar. ¡Es preciso que no decaiga nunca nuestra fe! ¡Ni nuestra certidumbre! Es necesario... sostener firmemente la esperanza... de que... la liberación llegará.

(Irvin) -en voz baja- Ese párroco es muy atrevido. Hay alemanes aquí también. ¿Es que quieren que le fusilen por decir eso?

(Ruiseñor) -en voz baja- Cuando se trata de recuperar nuestra libertad... es necesario hacer sacrificios. Yo... he perdido un hermano en la resistencia.

(Irvin) -se sorprende- Oh. Lo... lo siento mucho.

(Ruiseñor) Los alemanes le capturaron hace un año... y le fusilaron. Murió... murió gritando "Viva Francia libre".

(Irvin) He... he decidido ayudaros.

(Ruiseñor) Se lo he comentado a los de mi grupo. No están de acuerdo. Tú eres piloto de caza, no guerrillero. No creen que sirvas para esto.

(Irvin) Pues diles... que sirvo. Mi decisión es fuerte y total. Quiero regresar a Gran Bretaña con vida, sí. Pero también... quiero ayudaros. No me sentiría bien estando aquí escondido cómo una cucaracha, mientras vosotros... os jugáis la vida.

(Ruiseñor) -se levanta del banco- Vamos. Salgamos a pasear.

Los dos salen a pasear a fuera. Se alejan del pueblo, hasta acercarse a las no muy lejanas playas.

(Irvin) Joder. Esto está lleno de alemanes.

(Ruiseñor) Oui. Pero igualmente es el momento idóneo para atacar.

(Irvin) ¿Quien? Vosotros o...

(Ruiseñor) ¿Por qué crees que estamos todas las noches escuchando los boletines informativos de la BBC? Nosotros... y todas las células de la resistencia, estamos esperando el mensaje de Londres para hacer lo que tenemos que hacer. Y cuando eso ocurra... llegará el momento.

(Irvin) … La invasión.

(Ruiseñor) Sí. Por ahora lo único que podemos hacer es esperar. Tenemos los explosivos y las armas. Y sobre todo... tenemos decisión y ansia para que llegue la liberación.

(Irvin) ¿Te imaginas... que fuese esta misma noche? ¿A cuando estamos hoy?

(Ruiseñor) A 5 de junio. De todos modos... no tengo muchas esperanzas de que sea ahora.

(Irvin) Es por este pésimo tiempo. Llueve y hace viento. Si atacasen en estas condiciones... las tropas paracaidistas no caerían en el lugar correcto y las lanchas de desembarco no podrían navegar en condiciones. Pero...

(Ruiseñor) ¿Sospechas algo?

(Irvin) Un compañero de escuadrón me dijo que tenía una corazonada de que seria esta semana. Me reí de él. ¿Pero sabes que? Yo también creo... que puede ser esta noche.

(Ruiseñor) Dios te escuche, escocés. Dios te escuche.

(Irvin) Está empezando a oscurecer. ¿Regresamos?

(Irvin) Sí. Debemos reunirnos todos de nuevo en el refugio.

Al llegar la noche, una vez más, estaban todos en el refugio. Los tres pilotos y el grupo de la resistencia. Irvin, Kleveland y Trevinski jugaban a cartas, mientras los de la resistencia, repasan una y otra vez sobre un mapa, el plan de actuación cuando lleguen las ordenes de atacar desde Londres. La radio estaba encendida, dando música. Pero en un momento dado, empezaría el boletín de noticias... y el mensaje más esperado por fin llegaría.

(Trevinski) Tres de picas.

(Irvin) … Dos de tréboles.

(Kleveland) Ja ja ja, madre de dios, sois tan lentos... ¡dos de corazones!

(Trevinski) Lo ves. Ha vuelto a ganar.

(Irvin) La madre que te parió. Me has vuelto a desplumar.

(Kleveland) Ji ji ji. Lo siento, amigo. A veces se gana y a veces se pierde.

(Resistente 1) Shut! Silence! Vous allez commencer la diffusion!

(Resistente 2) Cette fois-ci nous donnent les ordres maudits, s'il vous plaît Dieu.

(Radio) Habla Londres por su emisora de la BBC, en servicio para Europa. Boletín de información. Pero antes, algunos mensajes para nuestros amigos en los países ocupados. Las melazas, mañana darán buen coñac. Las melazas, mañana darán buen coñac. John, tiene el árbol bigote. Repito. John, tiene el árbol bigote. Sabina, tiene paperas e ictericia. Repito. Sabina, tiene paperas e ictericia.

(Kleveland) ¡Oh, por favor! ¿No se puede escuchar nada mejor que eso?

(Resistente 3) Tais-toi, Amérique! Ne laissez pas nous écouter!

(Irvin) Kleveland, cierra el pico.

(Kleveland) Sí... entendido.

(Radio) La perra de Eduardo, tuvo cinco perritos el siete de enero. Davnis Amonica, no hay fuego en la agencia de viajes, no es preciso ir allá. Repito. Davnis Amonica, no hay fuego en la agencia de viajes, no es preciso ir allá. Hieren mi corazón, con monótona languidez. -en cuando oyen eso, los de la resistencia se quedan boquiabiertos- Repito. Hieren mi corazón, con monótona languidez. Me gustan los gatos siameses...

Inmediatamente, los de la resistencia se ponen en movimiento. De unas cubas de madera que tienen allí mismo, se sacan explosivos y armas. Cartuchos de dinamita, metralletas Sten Mk1, fusiles Lee Enfield nº4... Ivin también se levanta, muy serio. Se da cuenta que el gran momento, por fin había llegado.

(Kleveland) ¿Que demonios ocurre?

(Irvin) Por fin ha llegado.

(Kleveland) El que.

(Irvin)... La invasión.

(Ruiseñor) Quedaos aquí. Volveremos.

(Irvin) ¡Esperad! Yo... quiero ayudaros.

(Resistente 1) Pas du tout. Vous serez un obstacle.

(Ruiseñor) Non. … Venez avec nous.

(Resistente 2) Il est un pilote, Nightingale. Que pouvons-nous aider?

(Ruiseñor) Nous ferons mieux avec cinq et non quatre. N'avez-vous pas d'accord?

(Resistente 3) Très bien. Venez avec nous.

(Resistente 1) Ne perdez pas de temps! Dépêchez-vous!

(Ruiseñor) Vamos.

(Irvin) Sí.

Los cinco salen de aquel agujero, y se mueven por la campiña normanda con gran rapidez y sigilo. Se paran a escuchar el tremendo ruido de los aviones de transporte americanos y británicos que sueltan tropas paracaidistas sobre Normandía. Pero aquel grupo de la resistencia tenía un objetivo concreto: volar un tramo que línea férrea que comunica Cherburgo con las playas de Normandia. Si inutilizan esta linea de tren, los alemanes no podrán enviar refuerzos rápidamente hasta las playas de Normandía. Pero al llegar a su objetivo, hay problemas. Has dos soldados alemanes de guardia justamente allí. Los de la resistencia se esconden rápidamente en el suelo, entre la hierba.

(Resistente 1) Merde! Pourquoi ont-ils besoin d'être là?

(Resistente 2) Tuons et aller.

(Ruiseñor) Non! Nous ne pouvons pas tirer à moins de nécessité absolue. Il peut y avoir des renforts à proximité et viennent.

(Resistente 2) Que pouvons-nous faire?

(Irvin) Distraerlos.

(Ruiseñor) Oui. Je vais les distraire. Vous deux, Irvin et Rouge, approcher furtivement par derrière pour en finir avec eux. Vous, Bleu et Jaune, placer les explosifs.

(Irvin) A la orden.

La chica se levanta y se pone a andar de noche por la vía del tren. Se desabrocha los botones de la blusa para enseñar el canalillo de sus pechos, para distraer los soldados alemanes. Estos la ven y la detienen.

(Soldado 1) Achtung! Stop! Stop!

(Soldado 2) Wie ist das Französisch.

(Soldado 1) Zeigen Sie mir Ihre Unterlagen!

(Soldado 2) Vergessen Sie das verdammte Dokumentation. Kann nicht sehen, was Sie wollen diese Schlampe?

(Soldado 1) -los dos soldados la rodean, y ella se queda quieta, nerviosa- Was machst du hier zu dieser Stunde, Fräulein? Auf der Suche nach Unternehmen?

(Soldado 2) -coge a la chica por el brazo- Ich sag dir was du brauchst! Ein guter Fick!

(Ruiseñor) Aaahhhh! Lâchez-moi! Cochon!

(Soldado 2) Halt die Kappe! Fuchs! -le pega un guantazo a la chica-

Entonces Irvin, emerge por detrás del soldado que iba a violar a la chica, lo coge, le pega un puñetazo, y una patada al estómago dejándolo inconsciente. El otro soldado, desenfunda su arma, un fusil _Karabiner K98_... pero uno de los guerrilleros de la resistencia le dispara una ráfaga de Sten Mk1 y lo mata. Los otros dos que han puesto los explosivos, regresan con el grupo. Tiran un rollo de cable, lo conectan a un detonador... y hacen volar la vía del tren. En ese mismo momento, ven cómo un planeador británico aterriza a varios centenares de metros de ellos.

(Ruiseñor) Droit. Nous avons rempli notre mission.

(Irvin) Mirad eso. Es un planeador... ¡británico! ¡Son de los míos! ¿Por qué no llegamos hasta ellos?

(Resistente 1) Maintenant il est plus probable pour revenir à l'abri immédiatement.

(Resistente 2) Mais si l'invasion se produit, sera également plein de troupes allemandes.

(Irvin) Sí... pero también podemos encontraros tropas paracaidistas aliadas. Que nos encontramos a unos u otros... sólo depende de la suerte.

(Ruiseñor) De acuerdo, escocés. Avanzaremos hacía allí. En cours. Et sans faire de bruit.

Caminan por aquellos campos de Normandía, de noche, completamente a oscuras. Sorprendentemente, aunque en aquel mismo momento el interior de Normandía ya estaba repleto de tropas paracaidistas angloamericanas, no se encontraron a nadie. Ni del bando bueno ni del malo. El tiempo había vivido una leve mejoría. Ya no llovía. Y cuando el primer atisbo de sol empezaba a despuntar en el horizonte... empiezan a oír algo. El estruendo de la artillería naval de la mayor flota de guerra que el mundo había visto jamás, disparando sobre las playas de Normandía. Era el preludio del desembarco más famoso de la historia.

(Resistente 1) Qu'est-ce que c'est?

(Resistente 3) Il ya des explosions. Non... il l'artillerie.

(Irvin) Ya están aquí.

(Ruiseñor) … La liberatión.

(Irvin) Están despejando la playa en la medida de lo posible antes del desembarco. Vamos, sigamos avanzando.

Justo entonces... se topan de golpe y porrazo con una patrulla alemana. Todos se tienen que esconder con prisas, y se desata un tiroteo.

(Soldado alemán) Achtung! Tough! Schieß, schieß! -en el fragor del tiroteo, matan a uno de los resistentes-.

(Ruiseñor) Philipe! -gritando desesperada-

(Irvin) ¡Cúbrete, no salgas! -de repente, hay una explosión y dos de los soldados alemanes vuelan por los aires. Alguien había tirado una granada- ¡Joder! ¡Quien ha tirado una granada de mano!? -se oyen más disparos detrás de los alemanes, y estos acaban todos abatidos, se termina el tiroteo, y una voz les grita-

(Soldado americano) ¡Nada arriba! … ¡Nada arriba!

(Irvin) ¡Nada abajo! Ya podemos salir. -se planta ante aquel grupo de soldados americanos-

(Soldado americano) Hola. ¿Son ustedes de la resistencia?

(Irvin) Ellos sí. Yo soy oficial de la RAF, señor. Me rescataron cuando caí hace unos días sobre Francia. ¿Quien es usted?

(Soldado americano) Oh, sí, disculpe. Sargento Jim Wellington, de la 101 aerotransportada. Hemos saltado hace cosa de una hora.

(Irvin) ¿Hacía donde se dirigen?

(Soldado americano) Nuestro objetivo es un puente que hay sobre el río Merderé. Cerca de un pueblo llamado... Saint Etrais.

(Ruiseñor) Yo se donde está ese puente. Les puedo llevar hasta allí.

(Irvin) ¿Les importa si les acompañamos hasta allí?

(Soldado americano) Por supuesto, señor. Tener refuerzos nos irá bien.

El grupo emprende la marcha hacía aquel puente, donde por suerte para ellos, los alemanes no habían llegado. Se hizo de día, pasaron las horas... y el desembarco de Normandía se produjo. La invasión aliada de Europa y su liberación estaban ya en marcha. Irvin, charlando con los soldados americanos, y fumando cigarrillos Winston que estos traen, empiezan a oír algo que se acerca a ellos.

(Soldado 1) ¡Cabo! ¡Suba a la estructura del puente y mire que se aproxima!

(Soldado 2) ¡A la orden, Sargento!

(Irvin) Espero que sean por fin los nuestros.

(Soldado 1) Seguro que son los nuestros. Gracias a la resistencia, la retaguardia alemana, sus comunicaciones y sus suministros son ahora mismo un caos absoluto. Esperemos que este caos dure lo suficiente para que podamos mantener esas cabezas de playa que hemos conseguido.

(Soldado 2) -gritando con gran alegría- Ja ja ja ¡Ya están aquí, señor!

(Soldado 1) ¿Que ve, Cabo Henderson?

(Soldado 2) ¡Son británicos, señor! ¡Tanques Cronwell!

(Soldado 1) ¿Eh? ¡Son los míos!?

(Soldado 2) ¡Sí, señor! ¡Parece que se han acordado de usted y han venido a recogerle!

Llegan una columna de vehículos blindados británica. El vehículo de delante, un tanque Cronwell, se detiene. Irvin se sube a la torreta y habla con el mando del tanque.

(Irvin) ¡Hola, amigos! ¡No saben cómo nos alegramos de verles!

(Mando tanque) ¿Es usted de la resistencia?

(Irvin) -hace el saludo militar- Líder de escuadrilla de la RAF Irvin Richardson, del 610 escuadrón de cazas, señor.

(Mando tanque) ¿Cómo ha venido a parar a Francia?

(Irvin) Me abatieron sobre el canal hace algunas noches. ¿Puedo venir con ustedes?

(Mando tanque) Por supuesto. Bienvenido a bordo. Marchamos hacía Cherburgo. Aunque nos han advertido que los alemanes ya se están reorganizando y no nos lo pondrán nada fácil. Le llevaremos hasta un punto de abastecimiento y allí le recogerán para devolverle a Inglaterra.

(Irvin) Gracias. ¡Ruiseñor!

(Ruiseñor) -llorando de alegría por la esperada liberación- C'est merveilleux. merveilleux.

(Irvin) Me voy. Ya que seguramente no nos volveremos a ver jamás... ¿Podrías decirme cómo te llamas en realidad?

(Ruiseñor) Rose. Rose Indion.

(Irvin) Rosa. Cómo la más bella de las flores. Es un nombre muy bonito. Te va que ni anillo al dedo.

(Ruiseñor) Gracias, escocés. Adiós... y llegad pronto a París.

(Irvin) Claro. Adiós.

Ahora Irvin Richardson ya estaba a salvo. La liberación de Europa justo empezaba, y se alargaría durante casi un año. La aventura de Irvin había sido corta pero muy intensa. Una aventura que recordaría el resto de su vida, y que se hartaría de contar primero a sus hijos y después a sus nietos, es decir, a Andrew.

Termina el largo flashback hacia 65 años atrás. En la oficina de oficiales de la división de vehículos especiales, todos habían escuchado muy atentamente aquella historia que Andrew y su madre, Merçe, les habían explicado.

(Hiromi) Ha sido impresionante. A tu abuelo estuvieron a punto de capturarle los nazis más de una vez.

(Ota) Sí. Fue un milagro que no se lo cepillasen. Menuda experiencia que vivió.

(Noa) Pues a mi me ha intrigado esa chica de la resistencia francesa. Era muy enigmática, ¿no creéis?

(Bado) Ya lo creo. ¿Cómo podía meterse una chica guapa en aquellos berenjenales?

(Miyazaki) Las chicas también podemos ser luchadoras y valientes, guapo.

(Watanabe) Pues claro. Tú eres el mejor ejemplo.

(Miyazaki) ¿Tú crees, Wataru?

(Mimiko) ¿Y no hubo nada de nada entre tú abuelo y aquella chica, Andrew?

(Richardson) Mimiko... esa chica era muy guapa, cierto. Pero ahora mi abuelo ya estaba comprometido para siempre con la abuela. En cuando regresó a Gran Bretaña y mi abuela vio que su prometido estaba vivo... se casaron enseguida.

(Sonoko) Pero por lo civil. ¿No?

(Merçe) Cómo ya os he dicho antes, esperaron al mismo día en que se anunciara el final de la guerra en Europa para casarse por la iglesia.

(Chikawa) El 7 de mayo de 1945.

(Mimiko) Así la alegría fue doble.

(Sonoko) ¿Y vivieron felices y comieron perdices?

(Richardson) Por supuesto. Fueron muy felices. Pero ahora, yo... espero hacerte tan feliz cómo pueda a ti, Sonoko. Antes, durante, y después de casarnos el noviembre que viene.

(Sonoko) -se sonroja y mira a Andrew amorosamente- Andrew...

De repente, suena el móvil de la madre de Richardson. Era su marido, es decir, el padre de Andrew... y quería hablar con su hijo.

(Merçe) ¿Diga? … Ah, eres tú, cariño. Dime. … Sí, he venido a conocer a la chica. … Es fantástica. Ideal para nuestra hijo. Es muy buena chica. … ¿Cómo? ¿Quieres hablar con él? … Cómo quieras, te lo paso. Hijo. Es tu padre. Quiere hablar contigo.

(Richardson) Papá... ¿quiere hablar conmigo? -dice sin creérselo-

(Sonoko) ¡Vamos! ¡Habla con él! ¡Díselo!

(Richardson) Está bien, amor mío. Pásamelo, madre. … Hola, padre. … Bien, estoy bien. … ¿El trabajo? Estupendamente. Me ascendieron a capitán hace poco. … Sí. … Ya. … Oye... ¿Que? … Me, me das permiso para casarme... Para casarme con Sonoko. … Si, papá. … Sí. … Oh, muchas gracias, padre. Te lo agradezco de veras. … Sí. … Gracias. ¿Vendrás a la boda? Sabes que estás invitado. … Perfecto. … Yo también, padre. Adiós. -cuelga el móvil... con sonrisa alegre en la cara-

(Sonoko) Que... ¿Que te ha dicho?

(Richardson) Me ha deseado lo mejor... y me ha dado permiso para casarme contigo, Sonoko.

(Sonoko) ¡Aaahhh! ¡Que bien! Ja ja ja ja -se abraza riendo a Andrew-

(Ota) -en voz baja a Noa- ¿Que ha pasado? ¿Era su padre?

(Noa) Sí. Le ha dado permiso para casarse con Sonoko y le ha deseado lo mejor. Caray. Cómo me recuerda esto a cuando me casé con Asuma.

(Richardson) También me ha pedido por favor, que pronto le hagamos abuelo.

(Sonoko) -sonríe y se frota la barriga- Pues dile que tenga un poco de paciencia, porque pronto llegará.

(Richardson) Sí... pronto llegará.

Con aquella conversación telefónica, parecía que padre e hijo, se habían reconciliado, después de años peleados. El futuro para Andrew y Sonoko era estar juntos, pero al mismo tiempo, habían escuchado una historia del pasado que les había hecho reflexionar sobre ellos mismos; la historia de la familia de Richardson y las semejanzas y diferencias entre las historias de amor que vivieron abuelo y nieto. Una historia que ahora era sólo eso, historia. Pero que para sus descendientes, era una gran historia.


	17. La crisis de los 40

**Capítulo 17. La crisis de los 40. **

Han pasado unas pocas semanas. Sigue siendo junio de 2009. Muy de mañana, en casa de los Goto, Shinobu se levanta de la cama. Kiichi ya se había ido hacía rato, y Gomioka aun dormía. Se queda plantada ante el espejo, mirándose con expresión seria y triste a la vez. Se da cuenta que algunas arrugas empiezan a aparecer en su rostro. Y también piensa que su salud, agilidad y belleza ya no son las de antes. Se deprime al ver y constatar los estragos que la edad está haciendo en su cuerpo.

Pero Shinobu tiene que seguir adelante en su día a día normal. Se viste, prepara el desayuno, levanta a Gomioka, le ayuda a vestirse, y desayunan juntos. Un rato después, Shinobu conduce su coche, un _Toyota Prius_ nuevo, con Gomioka en una sillita en el asiento trasero, para llevarle al jardín de infancia. Gomioka ya tiene más de cuatro años, y es un niño con una curiosidad insaciable.

(Gomioka) Mamá.

(Shinobu) ¿Que ocurre, mi amor?

(Gomioka) ¿Por qué os casasteis tú y papá?

(Shinobu) ¿Que? -se ríe- Pero hijo. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso ahora?

(Gomioka) Es que... cómo tú y papá siempre estáis tan juntos cuando estáis en casa.

(Shinobu) Porque papá y mamá se quieren mucho, hijo mío. Por nada más que eso.

(Gomioka) ¿Y papá por qué se hizo policía?

(Shinobu) Puesss... no sabría decirte, hijo. Eso pasó muchos años antes que yo y papá nos conociésemos, ¿sabes?

(Gomioka) ¿Tantos años hace que papá es policía?

(Shinobu) Siiii, muchos. Creo que... hace más de 30 años que papá es policía. Por eso es tan y tan bueno. Hace un trabajo muy importante para la seguridad de nuestro país y sus habitantes. ¿Lo sabías?

(Gomioka) ¡Ala! ¿Es un agente secreto o algo así?

(Shinobu) Sí. Algo así.

(Gomioka) Mamá. ¿Me vais a hacer un hermanito?

(Shinobu) -se pone roja cómo un tomate- ¿Que? Bueno, pues... de eso tendríamos que hablar papá y mamá muy seriamente... y... bueno... yo ya soy un poco mayor.

(Gomioka) ¿Que quieres decir, mamá?

(Shinobu) Nada... no es nada. Anda, ya hemos llegado.

Llegan al jardín de infancia, y Shinobu deja a Gomioka allí. Se marcha para la división de vehículos especiales para afrontar una nueva jornada de trabajo.

En ese mismo instante, Goto, en su despacho de la sección 5, habla por teléfono con un pez muy gordo, con el superintendente general de la Policía.

(Goto) Buenos días, señor superintendente. Lamento llamarle a estas horas de la mañana. Tal vez piense que es un poco temprano.

(Superintendente) ja ja ja... no se preocupe, señor Goto. Cualquier hora es adecuada para recibir buenas noticias de su parte.

(Goto) En realidad no traigo ni buenas ni malas noticias, dependiendo del punto de vista desde el que se observe el asunto, claro. Quería hablarle sobre un asunto de personal.

(Superintendente) ¿? ¿Podría ser un poco más preciso, Goto?

(Goto) Quiero decir que en cuestión de un par de semanas sufriré una baja en mi equipo. La de la sargento Kanuka Ota.

(Superintendente) Ahhhh, sí, ya me acuerdo. La ex teniente del Departamento de Policía de Nueva York, que vino a Japón para trabajar en su sección... y ahora trabaja en su equipo. ¿Tiene algo que decirme sobre ella?

(Goto) Verá, señor. La sargento Ota es una mujer de 34 años casada y con una hija de cinco años. Resulta... que está esperando su segundo hijo. Y claro, cómo comprenderá, deberá estar de baja muchos meses para afrontar su segundo embarazo.

(Superintendente) Comprendo la situación, Goto. Necesita a alguien que sustituya a Kanuka durante algunos meses.

(Goto) Sí, señor. Sigue siendo una mujer en plena forma y que está completamente decidida a seguir con nosotros una vez terminado su periodo de baja por maternidad.

(Superintendente) ¿Con un hijo recién nacido?

(Goto) Señor... dejará su hijo a su marido. En la división de vehículos especiales, donde trabaja su marido, el capitán Isao Ota de la primera sección, disponen de un servicio de guardería. Allí podrán dejar a su hijo tranquilamente.

(Superintendente) Vaya, me tranquiliza oír eso, señor Goto. Bien... ¿ha pensado algún candidato para sustituir a Kanuka durante su baja?

(Goto) Estoy dudando entre personal civil y militar. Pero si tengo en cuenta el rol que Kanuka suele desempeñar en mi equipo de élite... es mucho mejor un policía. Tengo las fichas de varios candidatos de diferentes departamentos. Principalmente de investigación, seguridad pública, y por supuesto... de la división de vehículos especiales. Tengo al menos dos candidatos de este departamento que me resultan muy interesantes.

(Superintendente) ¿De su antigua casa?

(Goto) Sí, señor. En realidad sólo le llamaba para informarle de este hecho. Usted es el jefe supremo de la Policía, así que debía estar enterado de que es posible que en unas pocas semanas necesitemos de los servicios de uno de sus hombres o mujeres para la sección 5 de la NNSA.

(Superintendente) Comprendo. Si es así, seleccione a quien considere más apropiado e informe de ello en cuando haya tomado una decisión.

(Goto) Bien, señor. Así se hará. Adiós, y que tenga un buen día.

(Superintendente) A usted. Buenos días.

(Goto) -cuelga el teléfono y se pone a hablar solo, mirando las fichas de los posibles candidatos para cubrir la baja de Kanuka- Mmmhhh... ¿Quien de vosotros será? Menudo problema. … Vaya, me pica la cabeza.

En ese momento, en la central de Patlabors de la bahía de Tokio, Shinobu está reunida con los capitanes de las cuatro secciones. Ota, Noa y Richardson están presentes allí, mientras Takeo está presente desde la tercera sección de Saitama mediante videoconferencia. También Shige, el jefe de mecánicos.

(Shinobu) Bien. Empecemos la reunión semanal de altos mandos. He querido que esta vez la capitana de la tercera sección, Takeo Yamazaki, también asista a nuestra reunión mediante videoconferencia.

(Takeo) Muchas gracias, comandante. Quería estar presente a esta reunión, sabiendo los asuntos que se van a discutir aquí y que afectan al futuro a corto y medio plazo de mi sección.

(Noa) ¿A que te refieres, Takeo?

(Takeo) Enseguida lo sabrás, Noa.

(Noa) Vaya.

(Shinobu) Un primer asunto que quiero discutir con vosotros es la llegada y adaptación a nuestros nuevos equipos. Es decir, a nuestros nuevos Labors, los _Shinohara JPL-09 Ghost_. Antes de discutirlo me gustaría escuchar la opinión de uno de los más directos afectados por su implantación. Jefe de mantenimiento Shiba. ¿Usted que opina?

(Shige) Bueno... a penas llevamos unas pocas semanas con él, y ya es cómo si hubiese pasado una eternidad. Aunque los de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara nos hiciesen un curso de instrucción avanzada en su mantenimiento y sistemas, el Ghost es un salto adelante importante en tecnología respecto al Zeus. Es... cómo puedo decirlo... un pequeño paso para el hombre, pero un gran paso para los Labors.

(Richardson) -en tono de broma- Oye, esa frase tiene derechos de Copyright.

(Shige) Ja ja ja, sí, tienes razón. Bueno... a lo que me refiero es que para mi y mis muchachos ha sido un duro trabajo adaptarnos de cero a una tecnología completamente nueva. Y me refiero siempre a su mantenimiento, porque reparar, lo que se dice reparar... aun no ha sido necesario ni una sola vez. Ya se han producido varias emergencias en las que el nuevo Ghost ha intervenido, y aun no hemos tenido que afrontar ni una sola reparación. Algunos de mis muchachos tienen miedo de que con un Labor tan extremadamente bueno, se les termine el trabajo y se vean de patitas en la calle.

(Noa) ¡No digas tonterías, Shige! ¡Eso no ocurrirá! ¡Sois imprescindibles para nosotros!

(Shige) Espero que tengas razón, Noa. Porque si no...

(Shinobu) No debes preocuparte en absoluto por esas inquietudes de tus muchachos. Son absolutamente infundadas. Todos y cada uno de ellos son necesarios para nosotros. Bien, entonces... lo que me has dicho hasta el momento confirma efectivamente que el Ghost es una máquina que en un principio os ha resultado complicado acostumbraros, pero que a la larga... os facilita mucho la vida.

(Shige) No es que su mantenimiento sea más difícil que el viejo Zeus. Pero... no se... quizás es porque quienes lo pilotan ya son todos pilotos veteranos y experimentados que saben cómo tratar esas máquinas.

(Shinobu) Muy bien, gracias por su opinión, jefe de mantenimiento Shiba. Bueno... ahora os toca a vosotros, capitanes. ¿Que opiniones me podéis transmitir vosotros y vuestros subordinados de vuestras nuevas herramientas de trabajo? Capitán Ota, ¿cual es su opinión al respecto?

(Ota) Oh, pues... no voy a engañarle, comandante. Mi opinión y la de mis oficiales y teniente son muy positivas. Especialmente la oficial Shiba está muy contenta con el Ghost. Considera, y cito textualmente... "que este cacharro es tan bueno y bien hecho, que hasta lo encuentro sexi." -todos echan una risa-

(Shige) ¡Ja ja ja! Mi amorcito es muy chistosa, ja ja.

(Ota) A mi en particular, me ha facilitado aun más el afrontar las emergencias. Nuestra siniestralidad se ha reducido a cuotas casi de cero, y los partes al seguro ya no sabemos ni lo que son desde que tenemos el Ghost.

(Shinobu) En pocas palabras. Que vuestra opinión del Ghost es muy positiva.

(Ota) Sí, claro. ¿Cómo no iba a serla?

(Shinobu) Bien. Ahora le toca a usted, capitana Shinohara. ¿Que puede decirme?

(Noa) Oh, pues...

(Shinobu) Procure ser imparcial, si no le importa.

(Noa) Oh, ya. Sí, claro. Pues verá... en mi sección, cómo no, la opinión del Ghost es muy buena. A pesar de que al principio el oficial Bado se quejaba que le costaba acostumbrarse a sus movimientos, ya se ha adaptado de lleno, y ahora se deshace en alabanzas a su nuevo Labor.

(Shinobu) Es un alivio oír eso.

(Ota) Ja. Bado es un quejica. Siempre protesta por todo.

(Noa) ¡Ota! -encarándose a Ota con cara de perro-

(Shinobu) Capitanes...

(Noa) ¡Oh! Disculpe, comandante. Cómo le iba diciendo antes de que este idiota me interrumpiera... es que todos estamos satisfechos con el Ghost. Desde los pilotos, a los cuales les encanta el manejo y capacidades del nuevo Labor... a los tenientes, para los cuales que los pilotos que deben dirigir se sientan a gusto con sus nuevos Labors, es imprescindible. En otras palabras, y sin querer sonar partidaria ni pretenciosa... mi Asuma ha creado un Labor perfecto. El mejor.

(Richardson) -mirando a Noa con sonrisa burlona- Joder. Y eso que has dicho que querías ser imparcial.

(Noa) Lo siento, no me he podido aguantar. Ja ja ja.

(Shinobu) Capitán Richardson. Su turno.

(Richardson) -frotándose la mano en el cogote y con cara de no saber que decir- Mmmmhhh... pues... estos dos ya me han dejado sin palabras. ¿Que puedo decir yo? ¿Que el nuevo Labor es acojonante? ¿Que es una pasada? ¿Que quienes lo hayan diseñado ya se pueden morir en paz? ¿Que es para mear y no echar gota?

(Takeo) -echándose la mano a la cabeza y suspirando- No cambiarás nunca, Richardson.

(Richardson) Ya lo se. Es mi encanto natural.

(Shinobu) No se por qué le pregunto nada. En fin, que vuestra opinión... es exactamente la misma. ¿No?

(Ota) Pues claro, comandante. Ha escuchado nuestras opiniones y las tres son coincidentes.

(Noa) Pero... ¿No nos descuidamos la opinión de Takeo?

(Takeo) Yo no puedo opinar de nada de esto, Noa. ¿Te recuerdo que en la tercera sección aun tenemos los Blackmoon?

(Noa) Oh... es verdad. ¿Entonces...

(Shinobu) Necesitaba saber vuestras opiniones al respecto para concluir el informe de evaluación del nuevo Labor, el cual debo entregar a mis superiores transcurridos los 100 primeros días de servicio del Ghost.

(Takeo) Vaya. Los llamados 100 días de confianza, cómo en la política.

(Shinobu) Sí, por ahí van los tiros.

(Takeo) Disculpe, comandante. Pero tengo trabajo que hacer y me gustaría saber por qué estoy aquí exactamente. Que yo sepa, el asunto de los nuevos Ghost no afecta de momento a mi sección, y la sustitución de nuestros _Shinohara TGV-07 Blackmoon_ no está prevista hasta al menos dentro de dos años. ¿No?

(Shinobu) Es cierto. Pero los planes han cambiado. Cómo ya sabes tú y todos vosotros desde que os hablé por primera vez del Ghost el pasado mes de septiembre... el Ghost debe ser el Labor de "todas" las dotaciones de Patlabors de todo Japón para los próximos cinco años. ¿Sabe lo que significa eso, capitana Yamazaki?

(Takeo) ¿Eh? Pues... no... no es posible. ¿Me está diciendo en serio que nosotros también recibiremos próximamente los nuevos Ghost?

(Shinobu) Es el tema de discusión estrella entre los peces gordos de la jefatura superior... y del ministerio del interior. Según parece, si el Labor se pensó para uniformar a toda las secciones de Patlabors de todo Japón, debe ser así al completo y no a medias cómo pasa ahora. Aunque eso supondrá un desembolso económico importante al principio en la adquisición de las nuevas máquinas, a medio y largo plazo supondrá un ahorro.

(Shige) Creo que ya entiendo lo que pasa. Si todas las secciones de Patlabors de todo Japón usan exactamente los mismos equipos, las piezas y componentes de repuesto serán las mismas para todos. Eso supondrá que la policía adquirirá grandes lotes de piezas de repuesto para tenerlas almacenadas.

(Ota) ¿? ¿Y eso en que supone una ventaja?

(Shige) En que que a medio y largo plazo, se ahorrará dinero. Es lo mismo que pasó, o mejor dicho que pudo haber pasado hace diez años cuando nos intentaron colocar las versiones económicas del Ingram. Se hacía eso para que todas las secciones tuviesen el mismo Labor, para augmentar el número de efectivos, y al mismo tiempo, ahorrarse dinero.

(Noa) Es cierto, es muy parecido. Pero ahora hay una gran diferencia. El Labor de entonces era una porquería. El de ahora es magnífico.

(Richardson) Yendo directos al grano...

(Shinobu) Capitana Yamazaki... ¿Quiere usted recibir los nuevos Ghost para su sección?

(Takeo) -se queda sorprendida- ¿Que? Bueno... pues... francamente, no se que contestar. Es una proposición tan repentina.

(Shinobu) Sólo debe decirme "sí" o "no".

(Takeo) Si quiere que le diga la verdad, comandante, estamos muy satisfechos con los Blackmoon. Aunque también es cierto, que mi mejor piloto, la oficial Howa, se queja de que cada vez es más difícil combatir cuerpo a cuerpo contra los Labors nuevos que van apareciendo constantemente. Es un círculo vicioso que parece no tener fin. Se dice que los nuevos Ghost deben servir en la policía durante cinco años. Pero... ¿Y si para entonces ya se han quedado obsoletos?

(Shinobu) Comprendo que quieres decir, Yamazaki. En mi época de capitana de la primera sección, cuando tuvimos que aguantar tanto tiempo con los viejos y desfasados Shinohara tipo 97 "Pyson"... la verdad es que si fuera tú, diría que sí sin pensarlo dos veces.

(Richardson) Takeo... debes pensar más que en ti, en tus subordinados. ¿Que crees que dirían ellos si de golpe y porrazo les diesen la oportunidad de dotarse con los nuevos Ghost de Shinohara? ¿Eh?

(Takeo) -pensativa, sin contestar un rato- … Sí. Sí, creo que tienes razón, Richardson. Cómo capitana y responsable de la tercera sección, debo pensar en dotar a mis hombres del mejor material. Se que con esa desventaja técnica que tenemos ahora respecto a las otras tres secciones de Tokio, la tercera sección está en inferioridad de condiciones. Y si puedo evitar que se de esa situación de desventaja, debo evitarlo. Entonces...

(Shinobu) ¿Quieres los nuevos Ghost para tu sección? La decisión es tuya, Takeo.

(Takeo) … Por supuesto, comandante. Acepto su oferta encantada.

(Shinobu) Perfecto. Se lo comunicaré a mis superiores sin más demora. Es un trámite largo y complicado, pero en cuestión de un par de meses la tercera sección estará homogeneizada con respecto a las demás secciones.

(Noa) A propósito, comandante. ¿Que harán entonces con los Blackmoon de la tercera sección?

(Shinobu) No lo se exactamente, Noa. Según me han dicho es probable que los vendan de segunda mano al extranjero, probablemente a algún país del sudeste asiático o China. O también que se queden aquí en Japón, para venderlos en subasta a empresas de seguridad privada.

(Ota) Acabarán en el extranjero. Bueno... mejor eso que no que los vendan al ejército para usarlos de blanco.

(Noa) Sí, Ota. Eso si que me daría mucha pena.

(Richardson) ¿Hay algo más que discutir, comandante?

(Shinobu) ¡Oh! ¡Sí! Ya me olvidaba. Sabéis que Kanuka está embarazada por segunda vez.

(Noa) -muy sonriente- ¡Claro que lo sabemos, comandante! Me alegro mucho por ella. Y por ti, Ota.

(Ota) -frotándose la mano en el cogote, con sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¡Ja ja ja! ¡Pues claro que sí! ¡Está vez será un niño, estoy seguro!

(Noa) Que obsesión con lo de tener un niño. Y si es una niña, que.

(Ota) ¿Eh? Pues nada. Entonces ya no viviré con dos bellezas, si no con tres, ja ja ja.

(Takeo) Quien te ha visto y quien te ve, Ota. Hay que ver.

(Noa) Claro que sabemos lo del embarazo de Kanuka. ¿Por qué nos lo dice?

(Takeo) A lo que realmente debe referirse es al trabajo de Kanuka... en la sección 5.

(Shinobu) Exacto, capitana Yamazaki. Cómo es obvio, Kanuka deberá estar de baja de la sección 5 durante una larga temporada debido a su segundo embarazo. Y su jefe, que también es mi marido... necesita encontrar al substituto adecuado. Ya tiene a varios candidatos seleccionados de diferentes departamentos de Policía de todo el país... pero especialmente de la Policía de Tokio.

(Richardson) Ya me imagino. Supongo que debe buscar principalmente en Investigación... y sobretodo en Seguridad Pública. ¿No?

(Shinobu) Te descuidas un sitio.

(Richardson) ¿Eh? ¿Que sitio?

(Shinobu) Me refiero a nosotros. A la división de vehículos especiales. Me comentó que tiene al menos un par de candidatos seleccionados de aquí. Aunque no tengo ni idea de quien debe ser.

(Takeo) ¿Dos candidatos entre nosotros?

(Noa) Vaya, ahora estoy muy intrigada. ¿Quienes deben ser?

(Ota) No lo se. Pero sea quien sea... pronto lo sabremos.

Horas después, por la tarde, en la central de la división Yohonan, los inspectores Matsui y Shinshi de investigación, están en su despacho. Tenían trabajo, ocupados en un caso de robos a domicilio con violencia. Pero su jefe pronto les iba a llamar para comunicarles algo importante.

(Matsui) -mirando fotografías de las escenas de los robos junto a Shinshi- Fíjate en ésta. ¿No crees que es coincidente con las anteriores escenas del delito?

(Shinshi) Déjeme ver eso más de cerca. -coge la fotografía y se la mira de cerca- Sí... es esto. Siempre deja los cajones de los armarios exactamente en la misma posición.

(Matsui) El ladrón usa guantes y va completamente cubierto para no dejar ninguna clase de huella, pero... es evidente que es muy maniático, y siempre deja los cajones abiertos exactamente con la misma distancia entre el mango del cajón y el armario.

(Shinshi) Entonces... puede ser el ladrón que hemos identificado en el expediente de Takahiro Higashi.

(Matsui) Sí, puede ser él. Es más, creo que es él. Estuvo encerrado en prisión durante ocho meses por delitos de robo de poca gravedad. Y curiosamente, justo desde que terminó su pena de cárcel hace un mes... aparecieron estos robos.

(Shinshi) Y aun algo más coincidente, jefe Matsui. En el expediente, consta que en las escenas de sus delitos, es decir, en los domicilios que robó antes de ser detenido, las escenas del delito... eran muy parecidas, por no decir idénticas, a las actuales. Por lo tanto...

(Matsui) Eso demuestra sin ninguna duda que es él. Estos casos de pacotilla son algo aburridos, pero que remedio nos queda.

(Shinshi) Sí... ahora, todo lo que nos queda por hacer es entregar el perito al juez, para que nos proporcione la orden de detención y se lo entreguemos. Total para que. Unos pocos meses de cárcel más y después a la calle, a volver a las andadas. Empiezo a pensar que perseguir a estos delincuentes de tres al cuarto no tiene ningún sentido.

(Matsui) Lo se. Pero es nuestra obligación.

(Policía) -asoma por la puerta del despacho- Shinshi, Matsui. El jefe os llama.

(Matsui) De acuerdo. Ahora vamos.

(Shinshi) ¿Que debe querer? ¿Nos dará un nuevo caso más interesante?

(Matsui) No lo se. Pero vamos a ver.

Los dos inspectores se plantan ante Hongo, su jefe, quien está muy serio revisando su papeleo.

(Matsui) Ya estamos aquí, jefe. ¿Nos había llamado?

(Hongo) … Descansad. Os he llamado para informaros... de un asunto que no tiene nada que ver con nosotros.

(Matsui) ¿?

(Shinshi) ¿Que quiere decir con eso, jefe?

(Hongo) Quiero decir que no tiene relación con nosotros. Pero sí con "uno" de nosotros.

(Matsui) Ahora aun lo comprendo menos, jefe. Es demasiado tarde y ya soy demasiado viejo para acertijos.

(Hongo) Lo se, lo se. ¿Queréis que vaya directo al grano?

(Shinshi) Pues claro, jefe, si no le es mucha molestia.

(Hongo) Shinshi... te quieren a ti.

(Shinshi) ¿Que? ¿Quien? ¿De que está hablando?

(Matsui) No me asuste, jefe. ¿Ahora quieren separarme de mi alma máter?

(Hongo) Ja ja... no, tranquilo. Sería algo temporal.

(Shinshi) ¿Temporal? Ahora aun lo entiendo menos.

(Hongo) ¿Conoces a una tal Kanuka Ota, Shinshi?

(Shinshi) ¿Eh? Oh, ¡claro que la conozco! Me enteré hace poco que está embarazada por segunda vez. Ota debe estar de alegre...

(Hongo) Kanuka es y seguirá siendo miembro de la sección 5 de la NNSA. Así me lo ha confirmado Kiichi Goto.

(Matsui) ¿Que? Goto... ¿le ha llamado a usted personalmente?

(Hongo) Sí, ya lo creo. Hemos tenido una charla muy larga. Pero al final ha ido directo al grano. Debe sustituir en su equipo a Kanuka durante el tiempo que estará de baja por su embarazo. Y obviamente... necesita a alguien no sólo capacitado para el puesto. Sino también de su total confianza. Y uno de los candidatos que baraja... eres tú, Shinshi.

(Shinshi) -se queda muy sorprendido- ¿Que? ¿Yo?

(Matsui) Esto si que es un honor inesperado. Eso significa que el viejo Goto te tiene en muy buena consideración.

(Shinshi) Sí, y que lo digas, Matsui. Pero... ¿Por qué yo?

(Hongo) No te lo debes tomar cómo una gran carga. Es sólo una proposición. Sólo tienes que contestarle sí o no.

(Shinshi) Pues... lo siento mucho. Pero no puede ser.

(Hongo) ¿? ¿Y por qué no? Sólo serán unos pocos meses. Tu sueldo se multiplicará por dos. Y también tendrás oportunidad de ascender de inmediato.

(Matsui) Oh, eso significa...

(Hongo) Que a su regreso... Shinshi ocuparía mi lugar. A mi también me van a ascender próximamente, y eso significará mudarme a la Jefatura Superior. Y mi lugar... lo ocuparías tú, Shinshi. ¿Entonces por qué no? Dímelo.

(Matsui) Porque es padre de familia. Por eso. ¿A que tengo razón?

(Shinshi) Sí. Se perfectamente, que este trabajo... sería de riesgo. La sección 5 se encarga de casos bastante peligrosos. Kanuka es una mujer muy fuerte y valiente, con una inteligencia brillante y que no teme nada. Por eso está allí. Pero yo... soy padre de tres hijos. Y aun peor me lo ponen. Si Tamiko se enterase que me voy a trabajar a un puesto tan peligroso... -poniendo cara de lástima-

(Matsui) ¬ ¬ Hay que ver. Que cosas tienes.

(Hongo) Ja ja ja. Tú no lo entiendes, Matsui. Eso es una cruz personal que todo hombre casado lleva encima. El miedo a la ira de tu mujer, ja ja ja.

(Shinshi) Es cierto. Y en el caso de Tamiko... ese miedo es aun más aterrador.

(Matsui) Ya hice bien de no casarme nunca.

(Hongo) ¿Entonces es definitivo? ¿Debo decirle que deniegas su oferta?

(Shinshi) Sí. Dígale que lo siento muchísimo. Pero mi sitio es este. Estoy muy satisfecho con mi actual puesto... y quiero seguir en él.

(Hongo) -haciendo sonrisa triste- Menos mal. Llegué a pensar que dirías que sí sin pensarlo dos veces. Pero también es verdad... que ese puesto te iría un poco grande. En la vida hay que aspirar a ir más allá, sí. Pero también hay que saber encontrar el lugar en el que estar... y aun más importante, es el saber estar en él.

(Matsui) Gran verdad, jefe.

(Hongo) Pues si ya está... A propósito. ¿Cómo tenéis lo del caso del desvalijador de viviendas de chicas jóvenes en Katsushita?

(Matsui) Resuelto. Mediante unos patrones concretos que se repiten en anteriores escenas de sus delitos, hemos determinado que es el mismo ladrón que operó en Assakussa el año pasado. Lo cogieron in fraganti... cuando entró a robar al apartamento de una chica que casualmente era oficial de policía. Le redujo, lo esposó y se lo llevó ella misma a comisaría. Estuvo ocho meses encerrado. Lo malo es que ahora, hemos confirmado que el sospechoso salió de prisión hace un mes. Al día siguiente de esto... se produjo el primero de la oleada de robos. Estamos seguros que ha vuelto a las andadas.

(Hongo) Perfecto. ¿Tenéis pruebas sólidas? Debemos conseguir que el juez las acepte para que ordene su detención inmediata.

(Shinshi) Por supuesto. Pero lo ideal es que le pilláramos con las manos en la masa. De esta forma sus cargos se agravarían y pasaría más tiempo entre rejas.

(Matsui) Cierto. Pero por el simple hecho de ser reincidente, sus cargos ya se agravaran por si solos. Así que... no será necesario. Jefe, ahora mismo le entregamos la información para que redacten el perito para el juez y así ordenen su detención.

(Hongo) Muy bien. ¡Venga, no os quiero ver aquí cómo dos pasmarotes! ¡A trabajar!

(Shinshi) A la orden, señor.

(Matsui) Sí, jefe.

Por la noche, la familia Ota cenaban juntos en su casa. Para Kanuka había sido un día algo extraño. Le faltaban pocos días para empezar su baja por maternidad, y en la sección 5 ya se encargaban de darle trabajos de poca o nula peligrosidad para ella.

(Ota) ¡Cariño! ¡A la mesa! ¡La cena está servida!

(Rei) ¿Por qué cocinas la cena tú, papá?

(Ota) ¡Mírala ella! Cómo que por que. Pues porque mamá está embarazada, y no debe hacer muchos esfuerzos. Debe descansar y alimentarse muy bien.

(Rei) ¿? Pues yo a mamá la veo normal. Cómo siempre. ¿No le faltan aun muchos meses para que le salga barriga y todo eso?

(Ota) Caray, que niña más espabilada. ¿Ya sabes todo eso?

(Rei) Pues claro, papá. ¿Acaso te crees que soy de esos tontos que se cree que los niños vienen de París?

(Ota) º _ º

(Rei) Mamá ya me ha explicado todo eso de la semilla que pones y... y... no lo he entendido muy bien. ¡Bueno, que los niños se hacen!

(Ota) Me parece a mi que eres demasiado jovencita para que sepas eso. Bueno... tampoco me extraña. Eres tan inteligente cómo tu madre.

(Kanuka) Ya estoy aquí. ¿Que has hecho para cenar, Isao?

(Ota) Arroz con témpura y albóndigas de pulpo con salsa de pescado. ¡Todo hecho por mi mismo! Me he encerrado en la cocina dos horas para que tengas un buen manjar.

(Rei) Mmmhhhh que bien huele. ¿De verdad que lo has hecho solo, papá?

(Ota) ¡Claro que sí! ¡Por mis dos princesas, hago lo que sea!

(Kanuka) Impresionante. Te sabes todas las recetas tradicionales de Iwate. Aunque el resultado me da un poco de miedo. Bueno... que aproveche. -los tres se ponen a comer-

(Ota) Oye, cariño... ¿Y el trabajo?

(Kanuka) ¿Mh? ¿Que pasa con el trabajo?

(Ota) Nada, que... que... que sólo faltan cuatro días para que te den la baja por maternidad.

(Kanuka) -hace sonrisa triste- Si lo que te preocupa es que haré mientras tanto... olvídate de que haga de simple ama de casa. Eso jamás. Procuraré no perder el tiempo y mejorar mis conocimientos.

(Ota) ¿De que estás hablando?

(Kanuka) De nada. Me refiero a que aprovecharé el tiempo para aprender más idiomas, estudiar o hacer cosas que hasta ahora no tuve tiempo de hacer. Pienso aprovechar el tiempo mientras nuestro bebé se va haciendo más y más grande.

(Rei) ¿Cuando sabréis si es niño o niña?

(Ota) ¡Ja ja ja ja! ¡Muy pronto, hijita! ¡Muy pronto! ¡Estoy seguro! ¡Estoy seguro que será un niño! ¡Tendrás un hermanito, Rei! ¡Ya lo verás!

(Rei) ¿Y si es una niña?

(Ota) ¬ ¬ Que pesimistas sois. ¡No aplastéis mis sueños y mis ilusiones, caray!

(Kanuka) Cambiando de tema... lo que siento curiosidad por saber es quien me sustituirá en mi puesto en la sección 5. El jefe Goto aun no me ha dicho nada al respecto.

(Ota) Normal. Aun no lo ha decidido.

(Kanuka) ¿? ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

(Ota) Nos lo ha dicho la comandante esta mañana en la reunión semanal. Ya tiene a varios candidatos de la Policía seleccionados... y dice que algunos son de la división de vehículos especiales. Ja ja ja. ¿Te imaginas que fuese yo?

(Kanuka) Imposible. No servirías para el puesto ni de lejos. No te hagas ilusiones.

(Ota) Lo decía en broma. No tengo ni idea quien debe ser a quien ha seleccionado de la división de vehículos especiales. Pero si tengo en cuenta a quien tiene que sustituir...

(Kanuka) Los candidatos se pueden contar con los dedos de una mano. ¿Es eso?

(Ota) Sí. Pero nadie sabe o piensa quienes pueden ser. Ahora por ello... hay cierto nerviosismo entre nosotros.

(Kanuka) Richardson, Takeo... Noa no lo creo... ni Hato tampoco, obviamente. Y aun menos Hiromi. Puede que...

(Ota) ¿Quien crees que puede ser?

(Kanuka) … No lo se.

(Ota) ¿Estás segura que no lo sabes? ¿No me lo escondes para que no le de demasiadas vueltas?

(Kanuka) Ya te he dicho que no lo se, Isao. Así que no me preguntes más por ello.

Un rato después, terminan de cenar, y se sientan en el sofá.

(Ota) Kanuka... ¿Y si fuese Takeo?

(Kanuka) Takeo... pues... no estaría nada mal. Ambas tenemos la misma edad. Somos mujeres muy preparadas y en plena forma física y mental... y las dos nos casamos con hombres que no nos llegan ni a la suela de los zapatos.

(Ota) ¡Oye! ¿Te burlas de mi?

(Kanuka) -se ríe- ¡Era broma, cariño! ¡Eres tan fácil de engañar! -Ota frunce el ceño- No te enfades, hombre. Quería decir... que si seleccionasen a Takeo estaría muy bien. Me marcharía tranquila, mi puesto estaría bien cubierto.

(Ota) Sí, pero... la tercera sección necesitaría un nuevo capitán substituto.

(Kanuka) Es cierto. Pero, aun así... -suspira- No se por qué le damos tantas vueltas. Todo lo que decimos, al fin y al cabo, no son más que suposiciones. La decisión única y exclusivamente depende del jefe Goto. Y él decidirá... quien cubre mi puesto.

(Rei) ¡Eh! ¡Hoy es viernes! ¿Puedo poner Muchachada Shiba?

(Ota) Por mi de acuerdo, hija. Ese programa es muy gracioso.

(Kanuka) Isao... ese programa no es para niños, y lo sabes. Venga Rei, a dormir.

(Rei) ¡Pero mamá!

(Kanuka) ¡Ni peros ni peras! ¡A la cama! ¡Venga!

(Rei) -inflando los mofletes y poniendo mala cara- Sí, mamá. Que borde eres.

(Kanuka) Te he oído. Mañana te quedarás sin postre.

(Rei) ¡No es justo!

(kanuka) ¡Shut up! ¡A dormir!

(Rei) Sí, mamá. -se marcha a su cuarto-

(Ota) ¿No te has pasado un poco? Tampoco es para tanto.

(Rei) El programa del hermano de Shige es para mayores de 13 años. Lo sabes de sobra, Isao. Cómo madre me informo de lo que ve mi hija por el televisor es apropiado o no para ella.

(Ota) Sí, tienes razón. ¡Oh! ¡Ya va el celebrities!

En esta ocasión, en su programa, el hermano de Shige, Mitsuru, parodia a la ex secretaria de estado estadounidense Condolezza Rice. Con peluca morena larga y que parece sacada de los años 60, y embadurnado de negro.

(Mitsuru) -meditando en el suelo- … ¡Hola! ¡Soy Condolezza Rice! ¡Condo, condolissa, Condolisa Condolisa Riiiice! "Rice" quiere decir "arroz". ¿Y que es lo mejor del arroz? ¡El socarrat! ¿Y que hemos hecho nosotros por el mundo? Quitar el arroz pegao del mundo. ¿Y cómo hemos dejado Irak? ¡Socarrat! Ji ji, ayyy, permitidme la broma. ¿Me explico o no? -aparece con dos palomas, una a cada mano- Estas dos palomas. Que son de distinto color. Sin embargo son iguales, son amigas, ¿a que sí? ¡Venga, daros un pico, daros un pico, ahí! Grruu grruuu. ¡Viva la paz! La risa de un niño. De un niño liberado. A veces me quedo así sola, cierro los ojos, y me imagino guerras guais. Trincherar, con camaradería. Con tanques... que los tanques no te creas que son cómodos. Yo me metí en un tanque, primera un agobio que pa que. Luego por dentro eso es cómo un Subaru 360, que eso no hay comodidad ninguna, ni radio ni nada, eso... Hombres sudorosos con el torso desnudo, luchando por su país. Por su bandera, flag. Con aviones. Haciendo vuelos rasantes. Soltando bombar... bombas de colores, claro. Porque sabéis que hay países... ¡que no molan! -con una bola del mundo en la mano- Libia. Nombres ya chungos. Sudán. Sudán, que suena a sudor, chungo. Tienen... no se les ocurre nada ni tan siquiera regular. Están ahí "Odio, resquemor". Nosotros, "paz, democracia". ¿Que hay que hacer? Ir allí y aplastarlor. ¡Co coco co coco co co condolizaaaaa! El mundo se merece un par de ostias bien das. Bueno, cuando ya habíamos hecho la guerra de Afganistán en 2002, eh, que no lució nada porque eso no era más que solares y cuevas. Y... y talibanes con los huevos colganderos. Sueltos, bueno, cómo van ellos. En fin, salvajes. Dijimos después "Vamos a por Irak". Vamos, lo vimos por Ohio. Esta guerra de Irak, al principio estás ilusionao, todo el día "¡Venga, venga!". Pero pasan los días y ya la guerra es un poco estomagante. Que es que ya está too destrozao. Que lo hemos dejao too destrozao. En Irak. Vamos, un solar. A ver si ahora hacemos adosaos, allí. Que ya... pa lo que nos queda estar en el convento, nos cagamos dentro. Ya cuando terminamos y vino el nuevo presidentel, el negro, black. Que el mandato, entre la cena de navidad y dos tontunas más terminamos el mandato. Por cierto, Chapó eh, ca sio un mandato muy bueno. Cinco estrellas. Guerrar. eeehhhh... guerra... y... y... ¡Ay! ¡Presidente, si estuvieras aquí conmigo! -se le aparece en las manos un muñeco del ex presidente de Estados Unidos- ¡Ay! ¡El presidente, que chiquitico! El otro día me dice "¿Puedo ir a mear?" yo "¡Pues claro! ¡Vete a mear! ¡Vete si te estás meando!" -le da al botón del muñeco y este se pone a soltar frases en inglés... y Mitsuru hace su peculiar traducción- El Beta es mejor que el VHS, pero al final nos quedamos con el VHS en una convención. El gotelé ya no se lleva, se lleva la pintura lisa, que no es tan sufrida como el gotelé, es que la pintura lista es rozarla y se nota. El slip aprieta laaaa la huevada. Las toallitas, te limpian el ojete, pero te lo dejan fresco. Eso también es verdad, señor presidente. ¿Que? Anda ves. Vete al Lidl y comprame una caja de leche. … Semidesnatada. Hay que poner orden en el trastero del mundo. Hay veces que nosotros nos hablamos a sotoboche. Cosas... de estado. Porque yo soy secretaria de estado. ¿A que sabes? A democracia. Democracy. -se mete el muñeco en la boca y lo chupa- Pero la secretaria no es la que lleva los cafés ¡Ja ja ja ja! Tengo poder. Power. -entonces aparece jugando con unos soldados de plástico sobre un mapa- ¡Pero lo tenéis a huevo! ¡No veis que es un terrorista!? ¡Que tiene la mirada sucia! ¡Venga! "Se merece un juicio justo". Vas a ver tú juicio justo. -enciende un petardo, y lo tira sobre los soldados de juguete- ¡Toma! JA JA JA. Éste que, se te ha quemado la huevada eh. -entonces, aparece corriendo delante de un gigantesco barril de petróleo, mientras grita- ¡Oro negrooooooooooo!

Los Ota terminaron de ver el programa de Mitsuru Shiba y se acostaron. A la mañana siguiente, en casa de los Shinshi, Mikiyasu, o cómo le llamaba Tamiko, "Miki", se levanta. Cuando toda la familia desayuna junta...

(Shinshi) ¡Ah! ¿No te he contado lo que me pasó ayer en el trabajo, Tamiko?

(Tamiko) No. ¿Que pasó?

(Shinshi) Nada. Es que ahora me he acordado de golpe. Resulta que el jefe... me dijo que en la sección de inteligencia que dirige mi antiguo capitán de la segunda sección...

(Tamiko) Goto. Sí, ya me acuerdo de él. ¿Que quería?

(Shinshi) Nada... nada especial, Tamiko. Quería ficharme para su "sección 5". ¡ja ja ja! Que tontería. Ese trabajo es demasiado peligroso para mi. Allí sólo aceptan personal de élite.

(Tamiko) ¿Les dijiste que no? Pues bien hecho. Ya estoy bastante preocupada todos los días por que te pase algo para que encima fueses a un puesto aun más peligroso.

(Harucko) ¿Te han ofrecido un ascenso, papá? ¿Y por qué no has aceptado? Así cobrarías más.

(Tamiko) ¿Que?

(Shinshi) No es un ascenso. Es un traslado temporal. Pero ahora que lo dices... si que me dijeron que en la sección cinco cobraría prácticamente el doble de lo que cobro ahora.

(Tamiko) O _ o ¿Queeeeeeeee? ¡Y por qué demonios no dijiste que si sin pensarlo dos veces!?

(Shinshi) ¡Pero Tamiko!

(Tamiko) ¡Nada de peros! ¡Es que no te das cuenta que con tu sueldo a duras penas llegamos a final de mes!? Pagando la hipoteca, las letras del coche, ahorrando para la universidad de nuestros hijos y para nuestra jubilación. ¡Por qué no les has dicho que sí, eh!?

(Shinshi) Pero pero pero mujer, no te pongas así. Ya te he dicho que ese puesto me parece de demasiado riesgo. Si fuera más joven y sin familia no me importaría. Pero en mi situación, no creo que sea responsable trabajar allí.

(Gemelos) ¡Ji ji ji! ¡Papá es un cagueta!

(Chiharu) Vamos, enanos. Terminad de desayunar de una vez. ¿Nos llevas al cole, papá?

(Shinshi) Sí, enseguida. Mira, Tamiko... siento mucho que te lo tomes a mal. Pero ya he tomado una decisión. Me gusta donde estoy ahora y no quiero irme. Es mejor que allí vaya alguien más apropiado.

(Tamiko) -echa un hondo suspiro- Está bien, amorcito. Tienes razón. Es que... cuando me has dicho que allí te doblarán el sueldo.

(Shinshi) El sueldo me la aumentarán dentro de no mucho, cariño. El jefe me ha dicho que en mi departamento podría haber un ascenso muy pronto.

(Tamiko) -su cara se ilumina- ¿Que? ¿En serio? ¡Eso sería maravilloso!

(Shinshi) En cuando sepa algo más te lo diré, mi amor. No te preocupes.

(Harucko) ¡Papá! ¿Me llevas o no? ¡Llegaré tarde a la escuela!

(Shinshi) ¡Ya voy, hija! Adiós, amorcito. -besa a Tamiko-

(Tamiko) Adiós, que te vaya bien.

Aquella misma mañana, sólo faltaban dos días para la marcha de Kanuka. Goto pasa a la acción... y decide ir a ver en persona a los dos candidatos que tiene en mente. ¿Donde? A la tercera sección de Saitama. La marcha, aunque temporal, de Kanuka de la sección 5 suponía un vacío enorme en el equipo de Goto. Y estaba especialmente interesado en un teniente de 30 años de la tercera sección de vehículos especiales, cuyas habilidades físicas e inteligencia era muy apropiadas para lo que él busca. El teniente Yamahiro Tadawa.

Goto entra en el hangar de mecánicos de la tercera sección. Observa los _Shinohara TGV-07 Blackmoon _que tienen allí, pero que en dos meses iban a cambiar por los nuevos Ghost. Y sin tener que preguntar a nadie, encuentra precisamente a las dos personas en quien está interesado. Al teniente Yamahiro Tadawa y la capitana de la tercera sección, Takeo Yamazaki, hablando al lado de uno de los Labors. Goto les llama.

(Goto) ¡Takeo!

(Takeo) ¿Eh? ¡Oh! ¡Goto! ¡Cuanto tiempo, señor! Ja ja ja. Me alegro mucho de verle, capitán.

(Goto) No me llames capitán, por favor. Ese rango lo perdí hace años.

(Takeo) Oh, él es el teniente Yamahiro Tadawa.

(Goto) Encantado de conocerte, teniente.

(Tadawa) El gusto es mío. Al fin conozco al que fue el capitán de mi capitana durante muchos años.

(Goto) Sí... hace tantos años ya de eso. Ja ja.

(Takeo) Es extraño que venga por aquí, señor. Aunque teniendo en cuenta cual es su responsabilidad en su trabajo en la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional de Japón... tampoco me extraña en absoluto.

(Tadawa) Si me disculpa, capitana, debo regresar con la oficial Howa. Me está esperando para realizar el informe de los simulacros virtuales de combate.

(Takeo) Entendido, teniente. Regrese a su puesto. -saluda a Tadawa y este le responde, y se marcha-

(Goto) Se le ve un joven muy responsable y aplicado.

(Takeo) Sí. Cuesta de creer que cuando le conociese fuese un chico algo conflictivo y solitario. Pero es un magnífico policía. Además, dentro de mi sección... hay alguien que aun le encuentra más valioso que yo.

(Goto) ¿?

(Takeo) La oficial Tsukino Howa y él llevan saliendo juntos más de un año. Quien sabe, a lo mejor el día menos pensado... le pide casarse con ella.

(Goto) Ahhhhh... ser joven es maravilloso. ¿No crees?

(Takeo) -haciendo sonrisa malévola y cruzándose de brazos- Goto... no disimule más. ¿Que quiere de mi?

(Goto) De ti quiero algo, por supuesto. Pero aun quiero más... de él, precisamente.

(Takeo) ¿De quien? … ¿Del teniente Tadawa?

(Goto) Dentro de dos días Kanuka empezará su baja por maternidad de unos 8 meses. Eso si, me ha dejado muy claro que el tener un segundo hijo no supondrá para ella ningún obstáculo para seguir con nosotros. El caso... es que necesito de los servicios de alguien bien capacitado para el puesto durante una temporada. Y había pensado en...

(Takeo) Lo siento, capitán. Pero no estoy dispuesta a aceptarlo. El teniente Tadawa no se irá a ninguna parte. -con mirada y voz muy serias-

(Goto) Vamos, no seas tan inflexible, mujer. ¿Que motivos me das para que se quede aquí?

(Tadawa) El teniente tiene al menos dos buenos motivos para seguir aquí. Primero, porque le encantan los Labors y trabajar con ellos. Y segundo... porque la persona que más quiere en el mundo está aquí, con él... y si tuviese que separarse de ella lo pasaría mal, créame.

(Goto) ¿Tan convencida estás de ello? A lo mejor le gustaba.

(Tadawa) Lo siento, Goto. Pero mi respuesta es no. Además, usted lo que necesita...

(Goto) Está bien, me has pillado. Lo que necesito es alguien cómo Kanuka. Que sea hombre o mujer me es indiferente. Pero necesito que sea de inteligencia brillante, frío y calculador, buen investigador... y lo más importante. Que confíe ciegamente en su equipo y lo apoye. Eso es lo que busco.

(Takeo) -en tono de broma- ¿Entonces por qué no se me lleva a mi, Goto?

(Goto) Exacto. ¿Por qué no me llevo a ti?

(Takeo) ¿Que? Un momento. Yo sólo lo decía en broma.

(Goto) Tú, Takeo... tienes exactamente el mismo perfil que Kanuka. Ambas sois mujeres casadas y con un hijo. Tenéis la misma edad. Sois muy inteligentes y capaces de hacer de todo. Y estáis casadas con hombres a los que amáis de verdad. Es... vaya... es cómo si fueseis almas gemelas.

(Takeo) ¿Me está diciendo... que el otro candidato que ha seleccionado soy yo?

(Goto) Sí. Lo has adivinado. ¿Que me dices? ¿Te interesa la oferta?

(Takeo) Pues... francamente, ahora mismo, de verdad... no se que decir.

(Goto) Antes de decidirme por ti... y no te molestes por ello, por favor... me he informado que hiciste en tu época de policía en Hong Kong. Ingresaste en el cuerpo a los 21 años, en 1996, después de licenciarte en derecho en la universidad de Tokio. Allí, superaste los tests de acceso, quedando primera de tu promoción. Ascendiste muy rápidamente, aprobándose tu solicitud para entrar en el departamento de investigación de la Policía de Hong Kong. En cuestión de meses después de esto... fuiste ascendida a teniente. Después de esto...

(Takeo) Goto... no es necesario que siga. Sólo deme una buena razón para dejar mi puesto en la capitanía de la tercera sección e irme con usted.

(Goto) Bien... está bien. Iré a la yema del huevo. Básicamente por dos cosas. Primero, trabajarás junto a compañeros del más alto nivel, en operaciones de alto nivel, y para gente de alto nivel. En otras palabras. Trabajarás directamente en salvaguardar la seguridad nacional de Japón. Y en segundo lugar...

(Takeo) Eso está muy bien, Goto. Pero... aun así...

(Goto) Déjame terminar, capitana. En segundo lugar... cuando Kanuka regrese, tu tendrás la oportunidad única de ascender.

(Takeo) -se queda pasmada- ¿Que?

(Goto) -se mete un cigarrillo entre los labios- Verás, Takeo. Anoche... -se enciende el cigarrillo y echa una calada- recibí una llamada del superintendente general.

(Takeo) ¿Del Superintendente general?

(Goto) Sí. Mi mujer, Shinobu, lleva ya más de seis años cómo comandante de la División de vehículos especiales. Los jefazos de la policía están muy satisfechos con su gestión. Y en especial el mayor jefazo de todos, el superintendente... quiere premiarla de alguna manera. Y esa manera...

(Takeo) Sería con un ascenso de comandante a intendente. Es decir... que dejaría de estar vinculada con un único departamento, y tendría responsabilidades de mando sobre todos sus departamentos.

(Goto) Así es. Además, y esto no lo dicen en público, pero también es así, lo hacen por... una cuestión de imagen.

(Takeo) De cara a la opinión pública que una mujer casada y con hijos llegará a los altos mandos de la Policía sería visto cómo algo nuevo en este país. Casi cómo una revolución social.

(Goto) Bueno... supongo que sí. Pues cómo te iba diciendo... si Shinobu es ascendida a Intendente... ¿Sabes que significa eso para ti?

(Takeo) Oh. No... no me lo creo. ¿Yo... yo sería la nueva comandante de la División de vehículos especiales?

(Goto) Pues claro, mujer. Ahora no me dirás que no te mueres de ganas de ser la comandante supremo de los Patlabors de Tokio. Para ti sería un sueño hecho realidad. ¿O no?

(Takeo) Pues... por supuesto que sí, Goto. Me encantaría llegar a ese puesto. De ese modo... la división de vehículos especiales podría manejarla y organizarla según mi propio criterio.

(Goto) Exacto. Pero sabes que para hacer eso...

(Takeo) Debo aceptar su oferta para trabajar con usted en la sección 5. ¿Verdad?

(Goto) Justo en el clavo.

(Takeo) Pero hay algo que aun debemos arreglar, señor. ¿Quien me sustituirá en la capitanía de la tercera sección?

(Goto) Eso es decisión tuya, capitán.

(Takeo) Pues... entonces... déjeme pensar.

(Goto) ¿Vas a decidirlo ahora mismo?

(Takeo) Sí, señor.

(Goto) ¿Ves a que me refiero? Eres rápida y eficiente. Tomas decisiones al instante y siempre las adecuadas.

(Takeo) Ja ja ja... está bien, Goto. No siga. Acepto el puesto. El teniente Nobuo es muy apropiado para dirigir la tercera sección. Es un hombre inteligente y calculador, templado y sereno, y con dotes de mando más que demostradas.

(Goto) ¿Te vienes conmigo entonces?

(Takeo) Por supuesto. Pero me asusta... cuando se lo diga a Hiromi.

(Goto) Puedes decírselo. Pero recuerda; no puedes decirle más de lo necesario. A partir de ahora tu trabajo será secreto de estado. No puedes hablar de ello más de la cuenta con nadie, ni siquiera con aquellas personas con las que tienes total confianza... cómo tu marido.

(Takeo) Lo he entendido, señor. ¿Cuando nos volvemos a ver entonces?

(Goto) Mañana mismo. Shinobu se encargará del ascenso de tu teniente... ¡Ah! ¡Me olvidaba! También se han encargado de ascender a teniente a uno de tus oficiales... y traer un nuevo piloto a tu sección. Y al mismo tiempo, nosotros te llevaremos a la sección 5 para que conozcas a tus compañeros y te desenvuelvas en tu nuevo trabajo sin problemas.

(Takeo) De acuerdo. Entonces... será mejor que le deje. Tendré que hablar con mis muchachos y decirles lo que pasará mañana.

(Goto) Estupendo. Nos vemos mañana, Takeo. Adiós. -se marcha tirando la colilla del cigarrillo-

Al llegar la noche, Goto llega a su casa bastante animado. Su hijo, Gomioka, lo recibe con gran alegría. Pero Shinobu parecía algo asqueada. ¿Estaba sufriendo quizás los efectos de la conocida "crisis de los 40"?

(Goto) ¡Ya estoy en casa!

(Gomioka) ¡Hola, papá! -se lanza sobre Goto corriendo-

(Goto) ¡Ooohhh! Ja ja ja. ¡Arriba! Ja ja ja... vaya. Cada día pesas más. Pronto no te podre levantar, Gomioka.

(Gomioka) Mañana es domingo, papá. ¿Me llevarás al zoo? Tengo muchas ganas de ir.

(Goto) Oohhh... lo siento mucho, hijo, de verdad. Mañana papá también tiene mucho trabajo.

(Gomioka) Oohhhh ¿Por qué?

(Goto) -le guiña un ojo y le frota la cabeza- El trabajo, hijo, el trabajo. Pero papá te promete que iremos a ver el próximo partido de los Giants... ¡al estadio!

(Gomioka) ¡Ala! ¿De verdad?

(Goto) -sonriendo a su hijo- Claro que sí. Te lo prometo.

(Gomioka) Gracias, papá.

(Goto) No hay de que. Anda, ve a jugar a tu cuarto.

(Gomioka) Sí. -se marcha a su cuarto-

(Shinobu) Bienvenido a casa, querido.

(Goto) Hola, Shinobu. -besa a Shinobu- Este niño... siempre deseando hacer cosas conmigo.

(Shinobu) Es normal. No te ve mucho que digamos. Ni a mi tampoco. Pero... -con cara algo triste-

(Goto) Shinobu... ¿Va todo bien? Haces un poco de mala cara.

(Shinobu) No, va todo bien. ¿Donde has estado esta tarde? Te he llamado a la sección 5, pero me han dicho que habías salido.

(Goto) He ido a la tercera sección de Saitama. Ya tengo sustituto para Kanuka.

(Shinobu) ¿Que? Ey ey ey, un momento, un momento. ¿Que has hecho? ¿A quien has elegido?

(Goto) A Takeo. Ha aceptado mi oferta.

(Shinobu) ¿Que? -se enfada con Goto- ¡Y se lo has propuesto sin consultármelo a mi antes!? ¡Que jeta tienes!

(Goto) Te lo explicaré con un breve esquema mental, Shinobu.

(Shinobu) ¿Eh?

(Goto) Takeo substituirá a Kanuka durante su baja por maternidad en la sección 5. Al mismo tiempo, dentro de la tercera sección, el teniente Nobuo será ascendido a capitán de la tercera sección. Mientras la oficial y piloto ocupará el lugar dejado por éste, siendo ascendida a teniente y controladora. Y al mismo tiempo, traerán a nueva piloto desde la escuela de cadetes de Hachiuji.

(Shinobu) Lo tienes todo perfectamente preparado.

(Goto) Pero aquí no termina la cosa. Cuando Kanuka termine su baja... regresará a su puesto en la sección 5. Y Takeo... -mirando fijamente a Shinobu-

(Shinobu) Takeo que. ¿Que pretendes decirme, Kiichi?

(Goto) Se convertirá en la nueva comandante de la división de vehículos especiales.

(Shinobu) -se queda a cuadros- ¿Cómo?

(Goto) Y a ti... te ascenderán a Intendente. La enhorabuena.

(Shinobu) -muy sorprendida- A... a... a Intendente. Pero que... ¿Cómo lo sabes con tanto detalle?

(Goto) He hablado esta mañana con el superintendente general de la Policía. Y ahora que la decisión ya está definitivamente tomada... esto será así. ¿Que te parece?

(Shinobu) Ja... ja ja ja... -se lanza riendo de alegría a abrazar a Goto- ¡Kiichi!

(Goto) ¡Vale, vale! ¡No te muevas tanto, que ya no tengo edad para estos trotes!

(Shinobu) Menos mal que por fin tengo una alegría.

(Goto) ¿? ¿Que quieres decir exactamente?

(Shinobu) ¿Eh? Nada nada... cosas mías.

Al día siguiente, se iban a producir muchos y serios cambios. Takeo Yamazaki efectivamente, se trasladaba a la sección 5 de la NNSA, donde ya desde el primer día conoce a sus integrantes y se desenvuelve cómo pez en el agua en su nuevo puesto. Y la reestructuración más profunda, se produce en la tercera sección de Saitama. El teniente Kozaku Nobuo es ascendido a capitán de la tercera sección. Mientras la hasta entonces oficial Tsukino Howa, es ascendida a teniente, pasando de piloto a controladora, junto al otro teniente (y su novio) Yamahiro Tadawa. Y al mismo tiempo, llega una nueva piloto a la tercera sección. Una chica de 21 años de cabellos castaños oscuros muy largos, ojos azules preciosos... en definitiva, una chica muy guapa, pero con gafas de pasta, despistada y tímida, llamada Miyuki Aoshima.

(Shinobu) Bien, chicos. Ahora que ya hecho los ascensos pertinentes, es hora de que os presente a vuestra nueva compañera. -se aparta y ven a la chica nueva- Os presento a la oficial y piloto Miyuki Aoshima.

(Miyuki) Ho ho hola a todos. Encantada de conoceros. -saluda a sus compañeros y estos se lo devuelven-

(Shinobu) Debéis saber que la oficial Miyuki, es efectivamente una novata. Pero en la escuela de cadetes de Hachiuji ha demostrado muy buenas aptitudes cómo piloto de Labors.

(Miyuki) Bueno... me gustan mucho estas máquinas. Siempre las he encontrado fascinantes. Cuando era una niña era una gran admiradora del Ingram de la segunda sección.

(Shinobu) Ya veo. Bueno... me tengo que ir ya. A partir de hoy... tendréis que acostumbraros sin la capitana Yamazaki.

(Howa) -algo triste- Sí... ha sido muy repentino que nos haya dejado así, de golpe.

(Tadawa) -le pone una mano en el hombro a Howa y le sonríe- No estés triste, Tsukino. Nada es para siempre. Tarde o temprano, se iría a otra parte o la ascenderían.

(Nobuo) Se irá unos meses... para después volver a ser mi superior y el de todos nosotros. Nos quedamos de piedra cuando nos lo contó todo anoche. Aun así, estoy seguro que hará un buen papel en su nuevo trabajo.

(Shinobu) Me voy. Os dejo con la oficial Aoshima, para que os conozcáis mejor. Adiós. -saluda a todos-

(Todos) ¡Adiós, comandante!

(Howa) ¡Que bien! ¡Por fin otra chica en la tercera sección! Estaba harta de que aquí sólo hubiera hombres feos.

(Tadawa) ¿Eso también va por mi?

(Howa) No, burro.

(Aoyama) Jin... ¡Jin!

(Matoyama) -embobado mirando a la chica- ¿Eh? ¿Que... que decías, Aoyama?

(Aoyama) -en voz baja- ¿Que te pasa? Te has quedado cómo hipnotizado mirando a nuestra nueva compañera.

(Matoyama) -en voz baja- ¿Que que me pasa? ¿Que que me pasa? Creo que me he enamorado.

(Aoyama) -en voz baja- ¿Queeee? Ja ja ja. ¿De verdad? Pues ya sabes. Eres el único de nosotros que aun no tiene novia. Aprovecha la oportunidad.

(Matoyama) -tragando saliva- ¿No... no será demasiado para mi? La veo inalcanzable.

(Aoyama) Sí... es una chica muy guapa. Pero también parece algo despistada y que acepta muy bien las bromas. ¿Y si resulta ser la chica ideal para ti?

(Miyuki) -después de haber saludado a los demás, se planta ante Matoyama y Aoyama- Hola chicos, soy Miyuki Aoshima. Vosotros sois... esto... mmhhh... oh... maldita sea, ahora no me acuerdo.

(Aoyama) Yo soy el oficial Kawashiro Aoyama, y él... es el oficial Jin Matoyama. Pero aquí todos le llamamos Jin.

(Miyuki) Encantada de conocerte, Jin. -le da la mano a Matoyama con sonrisa muy agradable-

(Matoyama) -muy nervioso y sonrojado- igualmente, of of oficial Aoshima. Bienvenid la tercera sección.

El oficial y piloto de el pelo largo con coleta, dientes salidos y cara no especialmente agraciada, había sufrido un flechazo en ver a su nueva compañera. ¿Una nueva historia de amor en la división de vehículos especiales? Sólo el tiempo lo diría.

Muchas horas después, de noche, Shinobu y Goto ya estaban acostados, pero aun despiertos. Shinobu, algo inquieta todo el día, se gira para hablar con Goto.

(Shinobu) Kiichi... ¿Estás despierto?

(Goto) Pues claro que lo estoy, mujer. -se gira y se pone de cara a Shinobu- … ¿Que te preocupa?

(Shinobu) Kiichi... tú... ¿Aun me encuentras atractiva?

(Goto) º _ º

(Shinobu) No te quedes con esa cara de idiota. No... no te burles de mi.

(Goto) Porque de vez en cuando... muy de vez en cuando, dices una estupidez más grande que un templo. Cómo lo que acabas de decir ahora.

(Shinobu) -se sonroja- Aahhhh Kichi. entonces...

(Goto) Mírame a mi. 51 años acabo de hacer. Tengo el cabello canoso, la cara con arrugas... sin embargo sigo teniendo un tipo estupendo y aun estoy de muy buen ver. ¿No te parece?

(Shinobu) Pero... pero yo...

(Goto) Tú también estás de muy buen ver. Eres mi mujer. El único hombre que te ve soy yo. ¿No?

(Shinobu) ¬ ¬ burro.

(Goto) No importa que tengas 40, 50 o los que sea. Para mi eres preciosa. La mujer de mi vida. Y te amo.

(Shinobu) Kiichi... -la pareja se besa primero tímidamente y después apasionadamente-

Goto, a su manera, había cortado de raíz aquella pequeña "crisis de los 40" de Shinobu. Pero eso era lo de menos. Ahora Kanuka ya empezaba su baja por maternidad, y su puesto, era substituido por Takeo Yamazaki. Al mismo tiempo, la tercera sección recibía una honda y profunda reestructuración.

Desde la guerra contra las tres eses, no había pasado nada especialmente grave. Pero este período de paz estaba a punto de terminar repentinamente. Un nuevo enemigo estaba a punto de aparecer... y lo haría en la tercera sección de Saitama.


	18. El secuestro de la Tercera Sección

**Capítulo 18. El secuestro de la tercera sección.**

Ha pasado un mes. Julio de 2009. Era ya pleno verano y hace un calor espantoso. Todo transcurre con calma y tranquilidad en Tokio... pero no muy cerca, en Saitama, la tercera sección cubre una emergencia. En la zona de construcción de una nueva torre de oficinas, la tercera sección, dirigida por el recientemente ascendido capitán Kozaku Nobuo, emprende la tarea de reducir a dos terroristas de poca monta contrarios al proyecto Babilonia, a los mandos de dos Labors de obras públicas _Shinohara MFV-05 Cosmos_. El jefe de obra, desesperado, pide ayuda al capitán.

(Jefe de Obra) ¡Oh, dios mío, por fin han llegado! ¡Hagan algo, se lo suplico! ¡No quiero perder mi empleo! ¡Aun me quedan 20 años de hipoteca por pagar y las letras de mi coche nuevo! ¡Deténganlos, por favor!

(Nobuo) No se preocupe. Aléjese de aquí y póngase tras el perímetro de seguridad. Nosotros nos ocupamos de ello. -coge su transmisor- Elevad los Blackmoon.

Inmediatamente, los tres _Shinohara TGV-07 Blackmoon _de la tercera sección son elevados y se ponen en movimiento.

(Nobuo) Muy bien. Haremos lo siguiente. Nos enfrentamos a dos Labors y no uno. Así que variaremos un poco la táctica y les rodearemos lateralmente para que no puedan encontrar ninguna brecha por donde huir. Usad las porras eléctricas. Si os veis en la obligación inevitable de defenderos de una agresión segura, desenfundad las LPW y disparad. Pero sólo si las circunstancias son apremiantes. ¿Entendido?

(Todos) ¡Sí, capitán!

(Nobuo) Perfecto. ¡En marcha!

(Howa) -en su vehículo de mando- ¡A la orden, capitán! Oficial Aoshima, muévete por el sector norte de las obras y rodéales por detrás. ¿Entendido?

(Aoshima) ¡A la orden, teniente!

(Tadawa) Hatoyama y Aoyama, vosotros id por el otro lado. Les rodearéis por detrás. Id con las porras eléctricas ya en mano para intimidar a los terroristas. ¿Entendido?

(Jin) ¡Recibido!

(Aoyama) ¡A la orden, teniente!

Los tres Blackmoon de la tercera sección se mueven para detener a los dos Labors infractores. Esperan escondidos hasta que lleguen a sus posiciones... y les rodean por sorpresa. Los dos Cosmos de los terroristas son cogidos por sorpresa, uno no sabe que hacer y el otro se lanza al ataque sobre el Labor de Matoyama, quien le clava enseguida la porra eléctrica y lo inutiliza. El otro intenta huir por detrás. Pero Aoshima se pone nerviosa, desenfunda la LPW y le dispara a una pierna, impidiendo que el Labor pueda avanzar. Jin le clava la porra eléctrica para rematarlo.

(Jin) ¡Misión cumplida! ¡Hemos acabado con ellos!

(Tadawa) Capitán. Los dos Cosmos han sido reducidos con éxito. Aunque la oficial Aoshima se ha salido un poco del guión.

(Nobuo) No importa. Es normal, siendo una piloto novata. Muy bien, nosotros ya no pintamos nada aquí. Montad los Blackmoon a los trailers. Nos marchamos.

(Howa y Tadawa) ¡A la orden, capitán! -Los Labors montan a los trailers, y sus pilotos se bajan de ellos-

(Jin) ¡Aoshima!

(Miyuki) ¿Eh? ¿Que... que pasa, Matoyama?

(Jin) Nada. Que... que lo has hecho muy bien, de verdad.

(Miyuki) En... ¿En serio? Pensaba que no. Es que cómo el capitán ha dicho que no teníamos que usar las armas de fuego a la ligera... lo siento mucho, es que me he espantado y he sentido el impulso de disparar.

(Jin) No te preocupes. Todo es cuestión de práctica y experiencia, te irás acostumbrando, ya lo verás.

(Miyuki) -sonriendo- Gracias, Matoyama.

(Howa) ¡Yamahiro!

(Tadawa) Dime, Tsukino.

(Howa) ¿Vamos al cine esta noche? Quiero ver la última peli de Jorge Clooney.

(Tadawa) Ja. Eso es sólo la excusa para estar a solas conmigo en las filas de atrás de una sala de cine para hacer cosas subidas de tono. ¿No?

(Howa) -se pone roja cómo un tomate- ¡ pero que estás insinuando, tontaina!

(Tadawa) ¿Es que no te acuerdas de lo que hicimos la última vez que fuimos al cine?

(Howa) ¬ ¬ Somos novios, Yamahiro. Es normal que hagamos esas cosas, ¿no? Eres demasiado formal y recatado. Siempre soy yo la que tengo que pasar a la ofensiva.

(Tadawa) ¿Te refieres a las emergencias o...

(Howa) Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero, burro.

(Tadawa) -con sonrisa cariñosa- Lo siento, era broma. Pues claro que vamos al cine. Lo que tu quieras, mi amor.

(Howa) -se sonroja- Oh, de... de acuerdo. Quedamos para salir juntos cuando terminemos el turno. ¿De acuerdo?

(Tadawa) De acuerdo. ¿Y por qué tiene que ser precisamente una peli de George Clooney?

(Howa) Bueno... sus pelis son artísticas, independientes...

(Tadawa) Y porque está muy bueno. ¿Verdad?

(Howa) ¬ ¬ Burro.

(Tadawa) Ja ja ja.

(Nobuo) Venga, parejita. Vámonos.

(Howa y Tadawa) Sí, capitán.

La caravana de vehículos de la tercera sección emprende el camino de regreso a sus instalaciones. Llegan allí cuando es mediodía. Los Blackmoon son descargados de los tráilers y puestos en vertical para ser inspeccionados por los mecánicos, mientras oficiales, tenientes y el capitán, suben a su oficina para redactar el informe de la emergencia.

Pero aquella misma mañana, que parecía de lo más tranquila y normal... pronto iba a pasar algo. Algo muy serio.

Mientras los oficiales y tenientes están en su despacho, redactando sus informes en sus ordenadores, el jefe de mecánicos de allí, Takefumi Mito, delgado, con gafas cuadradas de pasta y carácter muy formal y profesional, atiende a sus asuntos. Éste oye que uno de sus subordinados le llama cuando ven entrar dentro del hangar a una furgoneta grande de una empresa de reparto. Se baja del asiento del conductor un hombre grande y corpulento, con barba y mirada fría, vestido con el mono de la empresa de reparto. Se planta ante uno de los mecánicos.

(Repartidor) Disculpe. ¿Es aquí la tercera sección de vehículos especiales?

(Mecánico) Sí, aquí es.

(Repartidor) Traigo un envío urgente para ustedes.

(Mecánico) ¿Que? Que raro. ¡Jefe!

(Mito) ¿Sí? ¿Que ocurre?

(Mecánico) Jefe, venga un momento.

(Mito) ¿Traen algo para nosotros?

(Repartidor) Sí.

(Mito) Es imposible. Ni hoy ni esta semana tenían que hacernos ningún envío. ¿De que se trata?

(Repartidor) …

(Mito) ¿? ¿Que le pasa? ¿Es que no puede decírmelo?

(Repartidor) -muy serio, sin decir nada, le da una nota de papel plegada a Mito-

(Mito) ¿Que es esto? Es usted un repartidor muy raro, sabe. -abre la nota y lee lo que pone- "Estáis secuestrados. No hagáis nada o os mataremos." ¿Que? -sube la cabeza para mirar al repartidor... y este se saca una pistola _Beretta 92, _coge a Mito por cuello y le encañona la pistola. No era un repartidor... si no un terrorista llamado Tadashi Gonshu-

(Gonshu) ¡Que nadie se mueva, coño! ¡Esto es un secuestro! ¡Vamos chicos, salid!

De la furgoneta, salen cinco hombres mas, fuertemente armados con todo tipo de armas. Pistolas Beretta 92, subfusiles _Heckler & Koch UMP_, e incluso fusiles de asalto _Heckler & Koch HK33_ y granadas de mano. Uno de los mecánicos, aterrorizado, intenta conectar la alarma... pero no funciona. Alguien la había cortado previamente. Uno de los terroristas dispara su arma al aire, los mecánicos se paran asustados, y levantan las manos.

En el despacho de los oficiales, ya lo habían oído. Tadawa se levanta rápidamente, quieto, muy serio.

(Howa) ¿Que ha sido eso?

(Tadawa) Eran disparos.

(Howa) ¿Que?

(Jin) Pero que...

(Aoshima) La conexión a Internet se ha cortado de golpe.

(Matoyama) Tampoco... tampoco hay línea en el teléfono.

(Nobuo) Quedaos aquí. Yo iré a ver que ocurre abajo.

(Tadawa) No debería ir, capitán. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

(Nobuo) Soy vuestro oficial superior y debo encargarme yo de estas cosas. Esperad aquí. -cuando abre la puerta, se encuentra uno de los terroristas, quien le pega una fuerte patada al estómago y lo tumba suelo. Entra en la sala apuntando a todos con su fusil de asalto.-

(Aoshima) ¡Aaaaahhhh! ¡Capitán! -se coge a Jin gritando de terror-

(Hatoyama) -intenta socorrer al capitán, pero el terrorista le apunta con su arma-. ¡Capitán!

(Matoyama) Pero... ¡Quienes son ustedes!

(Howa) ¡Quien se creen que son!? ¡Están cometiendo un delito muy grave contra personal de la Policía... -Tadawa, muy serio y con mirada desafiante, le para el brazo delante para que se calle-

(Tadawa) Quien coño sois vosotros. Que creéis que estáis haciendo. ¡Contestad!

Entonces, entra en la sala el que jefe de los terroristas, Gonshu.

(Gonshu) Quienes somos o que hemos venido a hacer no os importa lo más mínimo. Vosotros sólo sois la maldita escoria que impide la revolución. Que la aplasta. Hemos venido aquí a ver nacer y crecer la revolución.

(Tadawa) Muy bonito. Dejaros de fantasías y entregaros ahora mismo. ¿De verdad os creéis que podréis conseguir nada estando en un centro de la Policía? Jamás podréis salir vivos de aquí.

(Gonshu) Eso ya lo sabemos.

(Howa) ¿Que?

(Gonshu) Ahora mismo estáis aislados del mundo. Hemos cortado toda comunicación con el exterior. Hemos confiscado todos los teléfonos móviles y hemos cerrado todas las vías de acceso al edificio. Si quieren entrar... deberán matarnos con vosotros.

(Aoshima) Aaaahhhh -se desmaya-

(Jin) ¡Miyuki! ¡Miyuki!

Ahora la tercera sección estaba aislada e incomunicada con el exterior. Pero no iban a tardar mucho en darse cuenta de esto. En la central de comunicaciones de la Jefatura Superior de Policía, iban a transmitir una nueva emergencia.

(Policía 1) Señor, recibida alerta Labor de tipo 650 en Saitama, en la zona de remodelación del túnel de la autopista N-98.

(Jefe Policía) Mmmhhhh La tercera sección es quien está más cerca. Ordenen su movilización.

(Policía 2) Sí, señor. Estableciendo contacto con la tercera sección. … ¿Eh?

(Jefe Policía) ¿Que ocurre?

(Policía 2) Es muy extraño, señor. No puedo establecer contacto con el sistema de transmisión de emergencias de la tercera sección.

(Jefe Policía) Inténtelo de nuevo. Puede haber sido un fallo momentáneo del sistema.

(Policía 2) Sí, señor. … ¿Que?

(Jefe Policía) ¿Que ocurre ahora? ¿No puede establecer contacto?

(Policía 2) El... El sistema no funciona. Alguien ha cortado las comunicaciones con la central de la tercera sección. -algo descolocado-

(Jefe Policía) ¿Cómo?

(Policía 1) Señor, debemos enviar una sección de Patlabors a esa zona urgentemente.

(Jefe Policía) Maldición... ¿De que secciones disponemos?

(Policía 1) La primera sección se encuentra ahora mismo cubriendo una emergencia en Kanagawa, señor. Pero la segunda y la cuarta sección están disponibles.

(Jefe Policía) Bien, envíen a la cuarta sección a sofocar esa emergencia inmediatamente.

(Policía 1) A la orden, señor.

(Policía 2) Es inútil, señor. No podemos establecer ningún tipo de contacto con la tercera sección. La línea telefónica, tanto la normal cómo la de seguridad están cortadas, y también la conexión de fibra óptica.

(Jefe Policía) ¿Han intentado ponerse en contacto con ellos mediante la Radio?

(Policía 2) Lo hemos intentado todo. No contestan. ¿Y si es...

(Jefe Policía) Imposible. Es absurdo. -suspira de preocupación- Avisaré a los de seguridad pública. Tiene que estar pasando algo allí.

En la tercera sección, los terroristas se disponen a apresar a todos y cada uno de sus integrantes. Ligan de pies y brazos a Aoshima, que sigue inconsciente. A Matoyama, A Hatoyama. Cuando empiezan a apresar a Howa y uno de los terroristas se dispone a apresar a Tadawa... éste le pega una patada con la rodilla al estómago seguido de un golpe seco al cogote, coge del cuello al terrorista que amordaza a Howa... pero el jefe de los terroristas, rápidamente, se saca su pistola... y le pega dos tiros a Tadawa, en una rodilla y en el hombro. Este pega un fuerte grito, retorciéndose de dolor y manchándose toda su uniforme con su sangre. Howa grita desesperadamente el nombre de Tadawa... pero el terrorista que la amordaza le pega una fuerte bofetada que le hace sangrar por la boca y dejarle el moflete hinchado. Otro de los terroristas, le da una paliza al capitán, a Nobuo.

Matoyama está descolocado por completo y Jin cierra los ojos con expresión de rabia e impotencia.

(Gonshu) Bien... si habéis terminado de hacer el imbécil, amordazad a este idiota y ponedle contra la pared. Señores, señoritas... ahora son ustedes nuestros rehenes. Relájense y pónganse cómodos.

(Tadawa) -desangrándose- Oh, mierda, joder.

(Howa) -muy preocupada, gritando con desesperación- ¡Yamahiro!

(Terrorista 1) ¡Cállate, puta!

(Gonshu) Ponedme en contacto con la televisión Fuji. Voy a hacer un comunicado.

(Terrorista 2) -marca en su teléfono móvil y le pasa-

En una oficina de la TV Fuji, en Odaiba, reciben la llamada.

(Becario TV) Televisión Fuji. ¿Dígame?

(Honshu) Somos terroristas. Queremos hacer un comunicado.

(Becario TV) ¿Cómo? ¿Es una broma?

(Honshu) -dispara su pistola cerca de sus rehenes, haciéndolos gritar- ¿Le parece que estoy bromeando?

(Becario TV) -se asusta- Oh, de de acuerdo, no se altere. Adelante, hable. -pon la grabadora de su contestador a grabar-

(Honshu) Llamo en nombre de los Once Separatistas. Hemos secuestrado a la tercera sección de vehículos especiales de Saitama. Tenemos a todos sus integrantes cómo rehenes, y a sus equipos y Labors en nuestro poder. No dudaremos en utilizarlos si nos vemos amenazados. Pero no nos importa morir. Nuestro objetivo es la revolución. Todas las revoluciones. Pedimos la liberación inmediata de todos los revolucionarios contrarios al proyecto Babilonia. Y también de los presos palestinos. Y de los guerrilleros colombianos. Y de los independentistas chechenos, vascos e irlandeses. De todos los revolucionarios del mundo. No nos importa morir. Sabemos perfectamente que es lo que nos ocurrirá al final. Todos los líderes revolucionarios acaban encontrando la muerte. Pero su revolución seguirá en marcha. ¡No nos detendremos hasta cambiar este montón de basura inmunda que vosotros llamáis mundo! ¡No nos importa morir! ¡Pero haced caso a nuestras reivindicaciones o los rehenes morirán con nosotros! … Os ha hablado Gonshu, el líder de la rama armada japonesa de los Once Separatistas. -cuelga-

(Becario TV) ¿Oiga? ¡Oiga! Que demonios... esto es un bombazo informativo. ¡Jefeeeeee!

En a penas unos minutos, la noticia salta desde esta cadena de TV, a todas las otras, y a todo el mundo. En la sección 5, Goto aun no se había enterado de lo que estaba pasando. Hasta que suena el teléfono de su mesa. Le llamaba el jefe supremo de la Policía de Tokio, el superintendente general.

(Goto) Goto.

(Superintendente) Goto, encienda la televisión, deprisa.

(Goto) ¿? ¿Que cadena, señor?

(Superintendente) TV Fuji. ¡Rápido!

(Takeo) -entra muy alterada y gritando- ¡Jefe Goto!

(Goto) -diciéndole que se espere con la mano- Ahora lo estoy viendo, señor.

(TV) Repetimos, acabamos de recibir hace escasos minutos un comunicado de un grupo terrorista desconocido hasta la fecha, quienes se hacen llamar "Los once separatistas". No han aclarado cuales son sus intenciones exactas, aunque han dicho que quieren la liberación de todos los activistas contrarios al proyecto Babilonia, y que buscan la revolución. Según acabamos de saber ahora mismo, la policía nos lo confirma. En estos mismos momentos, la policía está rodeando las instalaciones de la tercera sección de Saitama. Esta se encuentra cerrada e incomunicada. Todos sus integrantes, están dentro secuestrados cómo rehenes de los terroristas.

(Takeo) ¡Oohhh, dios mio! ¡No puede ser!

(Goto) -apaga el televisor- Ya conozco la noticia, señor. ¿Cómo ha podido pasar?

(Superintendente) A usted le pregunto lo mismo, Goto. ¿Cómo no han detectado a esta célula terrorista a tiempo?

(Goto) Lo lamento mucho, señor. Pero ahora ya es demasiado tarde para lamentaciones. Ahora lo que toca es actuar.

(Superintendente) Bien. Movilice a su sección al completo inmediatamente. La segunda sección de vehículos especiales también ha sido movilizada.

(Goto) No creo que sea necesario. Tienen cuatro Labors Blackmoon en su poder, pero dudo que sepan utilizarlos.

(Superintendente) Eso no importa. No debemos tener ningún cabo suelto. Vaya allí, y si puede detener vivo al líder de los terroristas, mejor.

(Goto) ¿Han identificado al líder?

(Superintendente) No. Se ha identificado él mismo en su comunicado.

(Goto) Vaya. ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho?

(Superintendente) No hay tiempo para charlar. Vaya allí ahora. -cuelga-

(Goto) -cuelga el teléfono- Esto no puede acabar bien.

(Takahara) -entra en la sala acompañado de Kurosaki e Izubuchi- Jefe, estamos listos para intervenir.

(Goto) Me temo que tendremos que esperar.

(Takeo) ¡Pero por qué!?

(Goto) Izubuchi. ¿Has identificado al terrorista?

(Izubuchi) -le da a Goto la ficha del terrorista- Sí, jefe. No uno cualquiera.

(Goto) Tadashi Gonshu. Vaya, por fin ha aparecido.

(Takeo) ¿Quien es?

(Takahara) El antiguo líder de la secta ultra religiosa "Gazu Shinshuo", a mediados de los 90. Colaboró en el atentado con gas Sarín en el metro de Tokio en 1995. Fue detenido dos años después por agentes de Seguridad Pública. Hace unos cinco meses... escapó de prisión mediante un elaborado plan de suplantación de identidad con documentación falsa y ropa de calle que había fabricado él mismo en su celda. Suena imposible, pero hasta ahora nos ha sido imposible localizarle.

(Kurosaki) Lo que suena de verdad preocupante de sus reivindicaciones es que no les importa la muerte. ¿Terroristas suicidas?

(Goto) Cuesta de creer. Pero es muy posible que digan la verdad.

(Takahara) ¿Cuales son las instrucciones, jefe?

(Goto) Nos vamos inmediatamente para allá. Coged vuestros equipos especiales de combate. Es posible que tengamos que asaltar el lugar.

(Takeo) ¿Yo también?

(Goto) No. Tú e Izubuchi investigaréis cualquier conexión que haya tenido el líder del grupo con otras organizaciones terroristas dentro o fuera de nuestro país. ¿Entendido? Del asalto se encargarán los demás.

(Takeo) Sí, señor.

(Goto) ¡Vamos!

La sección 5 se moviliza para allá enseguida. Llegan en cuestión de minutos en el helicóptero de la sección 5. Alrededor del edificio de la tercera sección de vehículos especiales, la presencia policial es muy fuerte. Muchos coches patrulla con las luces encendidas, agentes con armilla antibalas, apuntando hacía el edificio con sus revólveres _Nambu Tipo 60_ y con rifles cortos. Dos furgones de las fuerzas especiales de la Policía también están allí, con sus integrantes con uniformes de combate y subfusiles MP5. De la sección 5, excepto Goto, Takeo y Izubuchi, los demás iban con los uniformes de combate, armados con subfusiles MP90. Goto se planta ante el jefe de los antidisturbios y el jefe de la Policía de Saitama.

(Goto) Señores.

(Jefe Fuerzas especiales) Señor Goto. -saludando a Goto-

(Jefe Policía) Por fin. -saludando a Goto-

(Goto) ¿Cual es la situación por el momento?

(Jefe Policía) Nos gustaría saberlo, señor. Pero desgraciadamente no tenemos ni idea de cual es la situación allá dentro. Hemos intentado ponernos en contacto a través de la radio, pero no contestan.

(Jefe fuerzas especiales) Lo único que podemos ver desde aquí fuera es el edificio completamente cerrado. Acceder a su interior para mis hombres será imposible sin que les descubran. Si atacamos desde arriba, descendiendo desde un helicóptero, nos oirán. Si atacamos desde abajo, o desde los muros exteriores, tendremos que usar explosivos para abrir una brecha en los muros y también nos oirán.

(Goto) De momento lo más recomendable es no atacar. ¿Que más pueden decirme?

(Jefe Policía) Tienen cómo rehenes a todos los integrantes de la tercera sección de vehículos especiales...

(Noa) -llega corriendo, junto a Hiromi y Chikawa- ¡Gotooooo!

(Goto) Ah, hola Noa. También os han movilizado para aquí.

(Noa) La segunda sección estamos listos para intervenir.

(Goto) Vosotros sólo podréis intervenir si los terroristas hiciesen uso de los Blackmoon de la tercera sección. Y de momento, no es el caso.

(Noa) Entiendo. Tenientes, regresad a la retaguardia y comunicad a los oficiales la situación.

(Chikawa y Hiromi) ¡A la orden! -se marchan-

(Noa) De todas formas, me gustaría colaborar en lo que fuese, señores.

(Goto) Claro, cómo quieras. Toda ayuda es poca en estas situaciones. Esto... dígame, capitán. ¿Cómo podemos hacer para asaltar el edificio?

(Capitán fuerzas especiales) Antes de intentar nada de eso, deberíamos esperar a las negociaciones. Aunque... desgraciadamente, no conducen a nada. Los terroristas no quieren ponerse en contacto con la policía.

(Izubuchi) Jefe.

(Goto) ¿Que ocurre?

(Izubuchi) Detectamos una transmisión de microondas desde el interior del edificio. Están llamando al exterior a través de un teléfono móvil.

(Goto) ¿Puedes determinar a donde va esa llamada?

(Izubuchi) Lo estoy haciendo, jefe.

(Goto) Ahora llaman a alguien. Quizás...

(Takeo) Eso significa que trabajan con alguien del exterior.

(Takahara) No lo creo.

(Takeo) ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

(Takahara) Si hacemos caso a sus reivindicaciones y a la ideología que estas muestran... estaríamos hablando de terroristas suicidas.

(Takeo) ¡Oh! ¡Suicidas!? -preguntando muy preocupada-

(Takahara) Sí. O intervenimos pronto... o los rehenes no vivirán para contarlo.

(Policía) ¡Señor! ¡Un comunicado de la central de comunicaciones!

(Jefe policía) Diga, oficial.

(Policía) Los terroristas acaban de llamar a la redacción del periódico Asahi Shinbun. Han hecho nuevas reivindicaciones.

(Jefe policía) Mierda. ¿Que quieren ahora esos desgraciados?

(Policía) Dicen que si no se hace caso de sus reivindicaciones... matarán un rehén cada hora a partir de las 16:30.

(Jefe policía) ¿Que? Mierda, eso es...

(Noa) Dentro de un cuarto de hora. Debemos hacer algo y pronto.

(Takeo) -se planta tras Goto, muy seria- Jefe... con su permiso, me gustaría entrar dentro. -todos se sorprenden al escuchar esta petición de Takeo-

(Noa) ¿Que? ¡Pero Takeo, no lo hagas! ¡Es una locura!

(Jefe fuerzas especiales) Lo siento, pero esto debería ser en exclusiva asunto nuestro. Esos terroristas no querrán jamás salir a las buenas. Sólo podemos actuar a las malas.

(Goto) No, esperad.

(Todos) ¿Eh?

(Goto) Bien pensado... es una buena idea. Necesitamos alguien allí dentro que les distraiga y que al mismo tiempo compruebe cual es la situación de los rehenes.

(Noa) ¡Pero Goto!

(Jefe policía) La capitana tiene razón, señor Goto. Eso es una completa locura.

(Takahara) No se preocupen. Nuestra nueva compañera es perfectamente capaz de defenderse por si sola. No le pasará nada.

(Hiromi) -va corriendo hasta ellos- ¡Takeo!

(Takeo) ¿Eh? ¡Hiromi!

(Hiromi) ¿Q q que estás haciendo? ¿Por qué te pones esa armilla antibalas? -preguntando muy preocupado-

(Takeo) Porque voy a entrar.

(Hiromi) ¿Que? ¡Te has vuelto loca!? ¡No pienso permitirlo!

(Takeo) ¡Hiromi! -Hiromi se queda parado- … Debo entrar. Son mis antiguos subordinados. Debo comprobar cómo están. No temas por mi.

(Hiromi) Goto, por favor.

(Goto) Lo siento, Hiromi. La decisión está tomada. No te preocupes por tu mujer. Saldrá de ésta.

(Hiromi) -muy preocupado- De... de acuerdo, Goto.

(Jefe policía) -coge un megáfono- ¡Atención! ¡Vamos a mandarles un negociador! ¡Me oyen!?

(Goto) Adelante, Takeo.

Takeo, algo nerviosa y asustada, traviesa el cordón policial que rodea el edificio y se planta ante la puerta principal del hangar, que está cerrada. Ésta se abre ligeramente, y con un subfusil sujetado por detrás por uno de los terroristas, le hace señas con el arma para que entre. Takeo entra y cierran la puerta. Un terrorista le apunta con su arma mientras el otro la cachea de arriba a abajo.

(Terrorista 1) Está limpia. No lleva ningún arma encima.

(Terrorista 2) -por un transmisor- ¿Que hacemos con ella, líder?

(Honshu) Subidla aquí. Vamos a tener una pequeña charla.

(Terrorista 2) Sí, líder.

(Terrorista 1) -apuntando a Takeo con el arma- Vamos, camina.

Al subir al piso de arriba... Takeo se horroriza. Descubre que al capitán Nobuo le han dado una paliza, y está hecho un mapa. Que todos están ligados de piernas y brazos... y que el teniente Tadawa está gravemente herido, con heridas de bala en una rodilla y en un hombro, por donde la sangre le sale abundantemente. Está cada ves más pálido, débil y sudoroso... y Howa sufriendo cómo una condenada sin poder hacer nada por su novio.

(Terrorista 1) Líder. Tenemos una mensajera de la Policía.

(Howa) -entre dientes- Oh... Capitana...

(Honshu) Bien, señora. ¿Que noticias nos trae? ¿Aceptan esa purria decadente y sin rumbo nuestras reivindicaciones?

(Takeo) -haciendo sonrisa confiada- Ja. No me haga reír, por favor. ¿De verdad se creen que conseguirán nada de lo que se proponen? Sepan que están completamente rodeados. Las fuerzas especiales y la sección 5 de la NNSA asaltarán el lugar.

(Terrorista 2) ¿Cómo? ¿La sección 5?

(Terrorista 1) Mierda. Esa gente son muy buenos. Si nos atacan...

(Honshu) No os dejéis amedrentar. Está mintiendo.

(Takeo) ¿Acaso tengo cara de estar mintiendo?

(Terrorista 3) ¿Y acaso se cree que le dejaremos irse de aquí cómo si nada? Ahora es nuestra nueva rehén. -coge por detrás a Takeo-

(Takeo) Sólo déjeme preguntarle una última cosa. Para quien trabaja y por qué hace lo que está haciendo.

(Honshu) Eso jamás se lo voy a decir. Voy a confesarle un secreto. Nos importa una mierda lo que nos pase a nosotros. Nosotros tan sólo somos el instrumento. La llama que propagará la revolución. Lo único que nos preocupa es detener la masacre y la injusticia contra los revolucionarios no sólo en Japón... si no en todo el mundo. Babilonia... Palestina... en todas partes traeremos la revolución.

(Takeo) -descolocada- Pero... ¿De que me está hablando? ¿Se está oyendo? Lo que propone son...

(Honshu) ¿Locuras? ¿Estupideces? Tal vez. Pero dígame, señora. ¿Cuando han tenido lógica las revoluciones? No... las revoluciones no son lógicas. Se guían por el impulso de quien las empuja. Desde unos pocos que encienden la chispa a los muchos que las llevan a cabo. Nosotros... después de liberar a nuestros camaradas, tarde o temprano, destruiremos el proyecto Babilonia.

(Takeo) -se ríe- Ahora me doy cuenta que son unos completos idiotas. ¿Cómo esperan hacer eso?

(Honshu) -mirando fijamente a Takeo con una cara que da miedo- No, señora, no. No caiga en una trampa tan fácil de ignorar las advertencias de quien sólo quiere el bien para el futuro de la humanidad. Queremos destruir el símbolo material de una revolución que para desgracia de vosotros... jamás llegó ni siquiera a representar una amenaza. Ahora no nos queda más remedio que destruirlo, aunque nos cueste mil años. Pero eso... no lo haremos nosotros. Para eso... debemos conseguir que triunfe la revolución.

(Takeo) ¡Ya basta de palabrería vacía! ¿No se da cuenta que su discurso no se sostiene por ningún lado!?

(Honshu) Ahora tenemos un rehén más. Amordázadlo. Y llamad a otro medio de comunicación. Quiero hacer una tercera reivindicación.

(Terrorista 1) Sí, líder.

A fuera, en ese mismo momento, aterriza un helicóptero de la Policía, del que se baja Shinobu, quien se va directamente a hablar con Goto.

(Shinobu) ¡Goto!

(Goto) ¡Ah, hola, Shinobu! ¿Tú también por aquí?

(Shinobu) Ahora no estoy para bromas, Kiichi. ¿Que situación tenemos por ahora?

(Goto) Bastante mala. Y diciendo esto aun me quedo corto. En realidad es pésima. La tercera sección de vehículos especiales al completo está secuestrada. Mis muchachos y las fuerzas especiales de la Policía están estudiando la mejor manera de asaltar el edificio. Pero por ahora, todo apunta a que hacer eso será extremadamente complicado si queremos cogerles por sorpresa y liberar a todos los rehenes con vida.

(Shinobu) En su segunda reivindicación han dicho que matarán a un rehén cada hora si no se hace caso a sus exigencias.

(Goto) Lo se. Precisamente para evitarlo... ha entrado Takeo.

(Shinobu) ¿Que? Takeo... oh, Dios mio. ¿Por qué lo has permitido? ¿Es que no ves que Hiromi está aquí!?

(Goto) -mirando seriamente a Shinobu- Dime, Shinobu... ¿Para que estamos aquí?

(Shinobu) ¡Para rescatar a mis hombres, por supuesto!

(Goto) Exacto. Tú misma lo has dicho. Para rescatarles. No podemos entrar a la brava e irnos a la aventura sin pensar en las consecuencias de nuestras acciones. No sería nada profesional de nuestra parte.

(Shinobu) Entonces dime. Que propones tú.

(Goto) Creo que las fuerzas especiales deben estar preparadas para intervenir. Pero no ahora, si no cuando las circunstancias nos lo permitan.

(Shinobu) ¿Pero que estás diciendo? ¡No podemos esperar tanto tiempo! -exclamando enfadada-

(Goto) Shinobu...

(Jefe Policía) Goto. Nuevas noticias. Los terroristas han hecho una nueva reivindicación. Esta vez en una emisora de radio de Tokio. Han pedido la liberación de un líder terrorista bastante conocido en Asia.

(Goto) Quien.

(Jefe Policía) Shirota Riukanji.

(Goto) Vaya. Riukanji.

(Shinobu) ¿Quien es?

(Goto) Un líder terrorista japonés, pero que actuó sobre todo en otros países de Asia. Seguramente porque era de padre japonés pero madre coreana. Cómo terrorista revolucionario de ultra izquierda fue muy activo especialmente en Corea del sur, en los años 80. En la época de la transición desde la dictadura militar a la democracia. Realizó varios atentados, de los cuales pocos tuvieron éxito. Entre ellos... el intento de asesinato del primer presidente democráticamente elegido de Corea del sur, hacía 1987. En su haber cuenta el asesinato de decenas de personas en varios países asiáticos. Las autoridades de Seul consiguieron detenerle justo antes de los Juegos Olímpicos de 1988, que se celebraban precisamente en la capital coreana.

(Shinobu) ¿Y por qué querrán la liberación de semejante engendro?

(Goto) Por lo que hizo después.

(Jefe Policía) ¿Después?

(Goto) En 1998 consiguió escapar de la prisión. No se supo nada de él hasta al cabo de un año, cuando se descubrió que se encontraba en Europa... y que colaboraba con los grupos radicales contrarios al Proyecto Babilonia.

(Shinobu) Le quieren porque fue un líder contrario al proyecto Babilonia. -nota que Goto se rasca la cabeza- ¿Que pasa? ¿Hay algo que no te convence?

(Goto) Pues... la verdad es que sí. Creo que son unas motivaciones demasiado simples. Debe... debe haber alguna cosa más. -se pone a su transmisor- Izubuchi. ¿Puedes investigar a un tal Shirota Riukanji?

(Izubuchi) Enseguida, jefe.

(Takahara) Jefe Goto.

(Goto) Dime.

(Takahara) La estrategia está lista, señor. Pero... hay un "pequeño" problema.

(Goto) Mmhhh... ¿Y es muy "pequeño" ese problema?

(Takahara) Bastante, jefe. Si queremos rescatar a los rehenes con vida... y también que nadie de nosotros acabe acribillado a balazos... alguien o algo debería distraerlos dentro del edificio.

(Goto) Entiendo. De este modo podríamos entrar cogiéndoles por sorpresa. El problema será... escoger quien hará de conejillo de indias.

Pero dentro del edificio, las cosas se iban a poner aun peor.

(Honshu) -mirando su reloj- Se ha acabado el tiempo. Nuestras reivindicaciones siguen sin ser escuchadas. A uno de vosotros le ha llegado la hora de morir en nombre de la revolución. -Todos se asustan al escuchar esto-

(Tadawa) -muy pálido y débil, pero mirando a Honshu con mirada desafiante y rabiosa- Ooogghhh... p... pues... pues dispárame a mi.

(Howa) -muy nerviosa y llorosa- ¡No! ¡No digas tonterías, Yamahiro! ¡Nadie debe morir!

(Tadawa) Vosotros debéis vivir. Matádme a mi. … ¡Venga, hijos de puta, matadme a mi si tenéis cojones!

(Howa) ¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡No hables! -llorando- No hables.

(Tadawa) Tsukino...

(Honshu) Muy conmovedor. El amor también empuja las revoluciones. Pero es un sentimiento que impide y entorpece a las masas para que se unan en un único objetivo.

(Howa) -llorando, pero al mismo tiempo rabiosa- ¡Cállate ya, desgraciado! ¡Quien te crees que eres para hacernos esto!? ¡Cómo te levante te vas a enterar!

(Terrorista 2) ¡Cómo vuelvas a abrir la boca, puta, te meto el fusil por el coño! ¡Cierra la puta boca! -Howa se calla de golpe muy asustada-

(Tadawa) -con voz y mirada desafiantes- Cómo te atrevas a hacerle eso te mato con mis propias manos.

(Honshu) -con mirada intrigante- Eso es lo que busco en un hombre. Pero un hombre solo no vale nada. Es sólo un grano de arena en medio del desierto. El tiempo apremia. Uno de vosotros debe morir.

Honhsu desenfunda su Beretta 92, y apunta a la cabeza de Tadawa, quien le mira con mirada furiosa y desafiante a pesar de lo muy débil que está. Howa desvía la mirada llorando para no verlo. Todos lloran... excepto Takeo, que está sorprendentemente calmada y serena. Honshu parece darse cuenta de ello. Mueve la pistola... y apunta al pecho de Takeo... disparando tres disparos. Aoshima y Howa gritan, Tadawa se pone aun más furioso e impotente. Hatoyama se echa a llorar de rabia y Hatoyama consuela a Aoshima. Pero de repente.. Takeo se mueve. No hay charco de sangre alguno. Se reincorpora cómo si nada. Todos se quedan con la boca abierta.

(Howa) Ca... capitana. Está...

(Jin) Está viva.

(Takeo) -con sonrisa y mirada confiadas y desafiantes- ¿De veras se cree que iba a ser tan sencillo acabar conmigo?

(Tarrorista 1) ¡Hija de puta! ¡Muere de una puta vez! -apuntando su arma a la cabeza de Takeo-

(Honshu) Dejadla con vida, ja ja ja.

(Terrorista 1) ¿Que? Pero...

(Honshu) Dejadla. Pensándolo bien, si nos quedamos sin rehenes no tendremos nada que negociar. No matéis a nadie. Esperemos a que el chaval del cabello blanco se muera desangrado. Entonces podréis cargaros a alguien.

(Terrorista 2) De acuerdo, líder.

(Terrorista 3) -mirando a Howa con cara de pervertido y tocándose la entrepierna-. Eh, líder. Puedo... puedo follarme a esta puta? Estoy muy salido.

(Honshu) -poniendo muy mala cara- ¿Que has dicho?

(Tadawa) aaahhh.. n no... no te atrevas... no le toques un pelo.

(Terrorista 3) Es que llevo meses sin follar. Y esta puta de aquí está tan buena... Y la de las gafas también.

(Honshu) ¿Quieres tener sexo?

(Terrorista 3) ¡Sí!

(Howa) ¡No me toques! ¡No me toques!

(Honshu) Claro. Puedes ir a follar... al infierno.

(Terrorista 3) ¿Que? -entonces Honshu desenfunda de nuevo su pistola, la apunta a la frente del terrorista... y le mata de un disparo, cayendo el terrorista muerto al suelo mientras la sangre le sale a chorro por el agujero de bala. Todos se quedan absolutamente consternados-

(Honhsu) -mirando con desprecio el cadáver del terrorista que él mismo ha matado- No quiero violadores en mis filas. ¿Me habéis escuchado bien los demás?

(Terroristas) ¡Sí, líder!

(Honshu) Recoged las armas y la munición y tirad el cadáver desnudo a fuera. Que la policía crea que es uno de los rehenes muertos.

A fuera, ya se estaban poniendo muy nerviosos.

(Takahara) ¡Jefe! ¡Se han oído disparos a dentro!

(Goto) Sí, ya lo se.

(Shinobu) Maldita sea. ¡Malditos! Han empezado a matar rehenes.

(Goto) No.

(Shinobu) ¿Que? Pero... cómo... ¿Cómo que no? ¿Cómo demonios lo sabes?

(Goto) Más que terroristas que matan gente lo que quieren es que se haga caso de sus reivindicaciones. Sin rehenes y sin que ellos se mantengan vivos esas reivindicaciones no serán escuchadas.

(Izubuchi) ¡Jefe! ¡Avise a la capitana y los tenientes de la segunda sección!

(Goto) ¿? ¿Que pasa, Izubuchi? ¿Tienes una idea?

(Izubuchi) ¿Sabe aquellas casualidades en la vida que son increíbles pero a veces suceden? Pues mire esto. -le pasa unas fichas de un expediente policial-

(Goto) Vaya. Es el expediente de Shirota Riukanji. ¿Eh?

(Izubuchi) ¿No se ha dado cuenta de algo, jefe? Fíjese en la fotografía. ¿No le recuerda a alguien?

(Noa) -llega junto a Hiromi y Chikawa- ¿Nos ha llamado?

(Goto) Mirad. Quien os recuerda este tipo.

(Noa) O _ o ¡Es increíble! ¡Se parece mucho a Hiromi!

(Hiromi) Ooohhhh es... es cierto. ¿Quien es este tipo?

(Goto) Es uno de los hombres encarcelados que los terroristas han pedido que sean liberados. Mmhhhh... se me está ocurriendo un plan. ¡Sí! ¡Puede funcionar!

(Noa) ¿Que es lo que se le ha ocurrido? -preguntando con gran curiosidad-

(Goto) Hiromi. Te necesitamos.

(Hiromi) ¿Eh? ¿A... a mi?

(Goto) Takahara. Tú y los demás estad preparados para asaltar el lugar junto a las fuerzas especiales de la policía.

(Takahara) ¿Pero cómo lo haremos exactamente?

(Goto) Cómo ya habéis comprobado, este líder terrorista se parece mucho a Hiromi. Su cara es muy parecida, y su constitución física es idéntica. El plan consiste en un engaño supremo a los terroristas. Meteremos a Hiromi dentro haciéndolo pasar por Shirota Riukanji. En ese momento los terroristas estarán distraídos recibiendo y hablando con su colega... pero a Hiromi lo equiparemos con granadas de gas de tipo N8. Provocará una gran confusión, y justo entonces... tú, Takahara, y todos los demás, asaltaréis el edificio y reduciréis a los terroristas. Es preferible que a Honshu lo capturéis vivo.

(Takahara) Comprendido, señor. Asaltaremos en cuando el teniente Yamazaki confirme que ha penetrado con éxito en el campo de operaciones.

(Hiromi) Entonces yo... ¿Me tengo que hacer pasar por este terrorista?

(Goto) Tranquilo. Enseguida te explicaremos exactamente lo que tienes que hacer.

(Noa) En otras palabras. Hiromi será una especie de caballo de Troya que traerá el fin de esos terroristas y la liberación de la tercera sección.

(Goto) Exacto. ¡Muy bien, preparadlo todo! ¡Atacaremos dentro de diez minutos!

(Todos) ¡Sí!

Mientras pasan estos diez minutos, todos los medios de comunicación daban la información en directo de lo que pasaba. La expectación en todo el país era máxima por saber que iba a pasar.

Pasados los diez minutos... llega al lugar un furgón policial con una fuerte escolta policial. Varios policías sacan del furgón a un tipo granduyón, con bambas, pantalones tejanos, y una sudadera con capucha con la que se cubre la cabeza. Dos policías llevan el terrorista liberado hacía cerca de la puerta, escoltados por otros dos agentes de las fuerzas especiales armados. Le quitan las esposas, y le mandan ir hacía la puerta del hangar. Ésta se abre, y el tipo granduyón entra. Los terroristas le hacen entrar... y le recibe Honshu, sonriente. Se lanza sobre él para abrazarle.

(Honshu) ¡Ja ja ja ja! ¡Bienvenido a casa, Shirota! ¡Ja ja ja ja!

(Shirota) …

(Honshu) Ja ja... tan poco hablador cómo siempre. Tú si que eres un líder de verdad. Ahora que estás a nuestro lado de nuevo ya nada podrá detenernos. Seremos la piedra de toque que moverá a las masas hacía la revolución. ¡Por la revolución!

(Terroristas) ¡Por la revolución!

(Shirota) …

(Honshu) Mmhhhh... Estás muy callado. Sí, entiendo el por que. Lo has pasado muy mal en prisión, ¿verdad? Pero no te preocupes más. Si la revolución triunfa, conseguiremos la libertad absoluta. Las prisiones, la policía, las leyes... ¡Ya nada nos impedirá la libertad absoluta! Ja ja ja... ¿? ¿Que demonios te pasa? Ahora no me dirás que los psiquiatras de la cárcel te han lavado el cerebro.

Entonces... Shirota... o mejor dicho quien hace creer a los terroristas que es Shirota: Hiromi, se quita la capucha, y su cara queda al descubierto. Los terroristas se quedan de piedra. No se lo pueden creer, pero les han engañado... y habían caído en la trampa de cuatro patas.

(Honshu) -se pone muy asustado- ¿Eh? Quien... ¿Quien demonios eres tú?

(Goto) -a través de su transmisor- Ahora.

Entonces, y en cuestión de segundos, todo transcurre a una velocidad frenética. De las mangas de la sudadera de Hiromi, caen dos granadas de humo, que lo llenan todo de una espeso humo blanco, al mismo tiempo, hay dos explosiones en los muros del edificio, entrando los miembros de la sección 5 y fuerzas especiales de la policía. Honshu, más listo que sus compañeros, huye de allí. Los demás terroristas disparan sus armas sin ni siquiera saber a donde disparan... y les abaten a balazos. Van cayendo uno tras otro... hasta que todos están muertos. Pero entonces...

Uno de los _Shinohara TGV-07 Blackmoon _que hay estacionados en aquel hangar, se pone en movimiento. Honshu se había montado en la cabina y lo había activado. Sale de allí travesando el muro del edificio. Cree que podrá salir de allí. Pero al salir... los tres _Shinohara JPL-09 Ghost_ de la segunda sección le esperan, apuntándole con sus armas. El Blackmoon intenta dar un paso para atacar... pero los Ghost disparan e inutilizan al Blackmoon. Cuando Honshu abre la cabina para escapar... se encuentra a Noa apuntándole con su pistola SIG Sauer P220. Varios agentes de las fuerzas especiales le esposan y se lo llevan a rastras, aunque Honshu mantiene una mirada desafiante.

Al mismo tiempo, Hiromi sube corriendo al piso de arriba del edificio, en busca de Takeo. Se queda alucinado cuando se encuentra aquello. Un terrorista muerto de un disparo a la cabeza, al teniente Tadawa ya desmayado y todo lleno de sangre. Al capitán Nobuo hecho un mapa... pero al resto sanos y salvos, incluida Takeo, su mujer.

(Hiromi) ¡Takeo!

(Takeo) ¡Hiromi! -Hiromi la desliga, mientras entran en la sala más policías- Tranquilo, estoy bien. No me han hecho nada.

(Hiromi) ¡Que no te han hecho nada!? ¡Pero si te han disparado!

(Takeo) Sí, pero ya sabes el viejo dicho. Más vale prevenir que curar.

(Hiromi) -se sorprende- Entonces... ¿Sabías que te dispararían?

(Takeo) Los terroristas siempre actúan igual. Cuando se encuentran algo o alguien que es superior a ellos... no se les ocurre otra cosa que acabar con ello. Sin pensar que ello puede ser más inteligente que ellos y anticiparse a la jugada.

Rápidamente, se llevan a Tadawa y Nobuo en ambulancias a un hospital. Y dan mantas y comida caliente a los que habían vivido una experiencia terrible. Honshu, antes de meterlo en un coche patrulla escoltado para llevárselo a comisaría, suelta...

(Honshu) -con voz y mirada desafiantes- La madre de todas las revoluciones algún día regresará para que os recuerde quien creó a quien.

(Goto) -con voz y mirada aun más desafiantes- Verdad es cuando la persona reconoce que se ha equivocado. -Honshu se queda sin decir nada. Lo meten en el coche patrulla y se lo llevan-

(Noa) ¡Hiromi! ¡Takeo! ¿Estás bien?

(Takeo) Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes.

(Hiromi) Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo pasaba tan mal, Takeo. Me has hecho sufrir mucho. Cuando hemos oído disparos allí dentro, pensé... -poniéndose triste-

(Takeo) Cariño... -besa a Hiromi- No temas por nada. Forma parte de mi trabajo. Ya sabía que esos asesinos iban a reaccionar así.

(Hiromi) Sí. Eres muy lista. Te quiero.

(Takeo) Hiromi... -la pareja se vuelve a besar-

(Shinobu) -mirando sonriente a la pareja besándose- Todo va bien si acaba bien.

(Goto) -con tono serio y preocupado- Yo no estoy tan seguro, Shinobu.

(Shinobu) ¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres?

(Goto) … Los once separatistas. ¿De que me suena eso? … Vaya, me pica la cabeza.

Varios días después de esto, en la sección 5, Goto y su equipo conoce las conclusiones del informe presentado sobre el caso del secuestro de la tercera sección por parte de la Jefatura Superior de Policía. Y son unas conclusiones que a Goto ni a su equipo les convencen.

(Takeo) -con una copia del informe en sus manos- Según las conclusiones del informe presentado por la policía, jefe, se ha determinado que no se pudo saber nada ni prever la acción de los terroristas porque fue planificada dentro de la célula y sin conocimiento de otras organizaciones, individuos o elementos externos a la célula terrorista. -le da la copia a Goto-

(Takahara) ¿Están completamente seguros de eso? Izubuchi ha intentado buscar. No ha encontrado mucho. Pero queda claro que esa gente quería que se liberasen a otros terroristas de diferentes tipos. Y no sólo japoneses, si no incluso a terroristas palestinos. ¿Que tendrá eso que ver?

(Goto) … Las reuniones de Ginza.

(Kurosaki) ¿Cómo dice, jefe?

(Goto) Las reuniones de Ginza. ¿No os suenan de nada?

(Takeo) Sí, por supuesto. Las nuevas conversaciones de Paz entre Israel y Palestina que se llevarán a cabo con la ONU cómo observador, y por iniciativa del Primer Ministro de Japón, Katsuhiro Yutaka. Se llevarán a cabo dentro de sólo cuatro semanas, en agosto de este año.

(Kurosaki) ¿Por qué nos lo pregunta? ¿Es que tiene alguna relación con el incidente del secuestro de la tercera sección?

(Goto) Que tenga relación o no, no lo sabemos. Pero que vuelvan a actuar entonces... tengo un presentimiento muy claro de que entonces intentarán algo. Y debemos detenerles... o detenerle.

(Takahara) Está convencido de que quien ha estado detrás de esta acción... volverá a aparecer entonces. Y que quien está detrás... es una sola persona.

(Goto) -hace que sí con la cabeza, con mirada muy seria-

(Takeo) Se que llevo poco tiempo aquí. Pero si eso es cierto... será muy difícil encontrarle, por no decir imposible, hasta que actúe...

(Goto) O nos mande una nueva amenaza. -todos se quedan serios después de oír esto- Sea quien sea, hasta entonces mantendremos los ojos bien abiertos. ¿Entendido?

(Todos) ¡Sí, jefe!

En aquel mismo momento, Howa, acompañada de el capitán Nobuo, que ya está bien, y los demás, van a visitar a Tadawa, que aun seguía ingresado en el hospital, aunque ya estaba casi curado.

(Howa) ¡Hola, querido! -se lanza sobre Tadawa a besarle-

(Tadawa) ¡Ey ey ey! ¡No te me tires encima, pedazo de bestia! ¡Que pesas más que una vaca!

(Howa) ¬ ¬ Pero que maneras son esas de hablarle a tu novia. ¡Mira que te hemos traído!

(Nobuo) Nos hemos pasado por el restaurante de tu madre. Te hemos traído comida casera. No le digas nada a las enfermeras eh, o te lo confiscarán, je je je.

(Tadawa) Ah, muchas gracias. Tenía ya unas ganas de comer comida de verdad.

(Aoshima) Esto... yo... es... es un regalo de mi parte. -le da una caja con envoltorio de regalo-

(Tadawa) Oh, muchas gracias, oficial Aoshima. No tendrías que haberte molestado.

(Jin) Que sepáis que yo le he ayudado eh, ja ja.

(Aoshima) Sí, claro.

(Tadawa) -abre la caja- º _ º ¿Un... un osito de peluche?

(Aoshima) ¿A que es una monada?

(Howa) -haciendo sonrisa forzada y cayéndole una gota- Ja ja ja, sí, es... es... muy mono. ja ja... ja.

(Tadawa) Bueno... tampoco está tan mal. Muchas gracias por el regalo.

(Howa) ¿Y vosotros dos no le traéis nada?

(Jin) Para que. ¿No es un buen regalo ver las caras feas de sus oficiales? Ja ja ja.

(Howa) -se enfada- ¡No lo dirás por mi, idiota! ¡A mi, que estoy tan buena!

(Tadawa) ¿Eing?

(Jin) O _ o

(Howa) -se tapa la boca y se pone muy nerviosa- Aaaayyyyggghhhh ¡Pero que tonta soy!

(Tadawa) -mirando a Howa con sonrisa cariñosa- Tienes razón, Tsukino. Estás muy buena.

(Howa) -se sonroja- Aaahhhh Yamahiro...

(Nobuo) Me parece a mi que a vosotros dos os tendremos que dejar solos. ¿Nos vamos, muchachos?

(Aoyama) Claro, capitán. Yo he quedado con mi novia para cuando salga del trabajo. Me ha dicho que tiene algo muy importante que decirme.

(Nobuo) Uy, que suerte. ¿Será para pedirte que te cases con ella?

(Hatoyama) No. Para pedírselo yo.

(Howa) ¡Tienes razón! ¡Ese paso lo tiene que dar el hombre!

(Jin) Oye, Aoshima... ¿Puedo llamarte Miyuki?

(Miyuki) ¿Eh? Pues... si, claro.

(Jin) ¿Vamos al cine?

(Miyuki) ¿Que?

(Jin) Oh... perdona. Supongo que debes tener planes. Será... será mejor que te deje en paz.

(Miyuki) Acepto salir contigo, Jin,

(Jin) ¿Que? ¿De verdad?

(Howa) -burlándose de Matoyama- Vaaaaya. El señor cara de conejo ha encontrado por fin su media zanahoria.

(Jin) -enfadándose y poniéndose serio- ¡Cállate, Howa!

(Howa) O _ o

(Jin) No le hagas caso, Miyuki. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

(Miyuki) -con sonrisa muy agradable- Claro. Acepto encantada.

(Nobuo) Bueno... nosotros nos marchamos. Mi mujer y mi hijo me están esperando. Adiós, parejita. Os dejamos solos. -menos Howa, todos se marchan-

(Howa) ¡Adiós!

(Tadawa) ¿Te quedas tú sola conmigo? Oh. -Howa se lanza a besar apasionadamente a Tadawa... se abraza y se pone a llorar- Tsukino...

(Howa) Lo siento... lo siento, soy una tonta. Ahora me pongo a llorar por nada. Ahh -Tadawa, mirando a Howa con sonrisa amorosa, le limpia las lágrimas de la cara- Aaahhh... gracias.

(Tadawa) Nunca... nunca me podrás perdonar por lo que te hice sufrir entonces. Tuviste que verme malherido. Viendo cómo mi vida se apagaba poco a poco. Te pido perdón ahora y te lo pediré siempre.

(Howa) ¡No! No. Tú no tienes culpa de nada. ¡De nada! Pero yo... yo... jamás en toda mi vida sentí tanto miedo. El miedo de perderte. Cuando aquel terrorista te encañonó la pistola sobre la frente... me quedé paralizada por el miedo. Era incapaz de reaccionar. Si te hubiesen matado hubiera enloquecido. Hubiera sido incapaz de seguir viviendo.

(Tadawa) Te equivocas.

(Howa) ¿Que?

(Tadawa) Tú si que me hiciste sufrir a mi. Rezando a Dios todo el rato para que esos hijos de la gran puta no te pusieran un dedo encima. Dios... cuando ese terrorista dijo que iba empalmado y que quería violarte... si no hubiese estado tan malherido y débil, hubiese hecho una locura, Tsukino. Sabes que eres lo más importante del mundo para mi. Lucharé por ti siempre con todas mis fuerzas, sea lo que sea que me encuentre por delante.

(Howa) Yamahiro... eres... te quiero.

(Tadawa) Yo también. -la pareja tiene un largo y apasionado beso-

(Howa) Debo irme ya. Adiós. -se levanta y se marcha... pero antes de salir de la habitación, estando de espaldas a Tadawa, este le suelta.

(Tadawa) ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Tsukino?

Howa da un sobresalto. Se queda de piedra. Se queda un rato inmóvil. Tadawa se le queda mirando con cara preocupada... hasta que Howa se gira, con los ojos llorosos y una sonrisa alegre.

(Howa) Sí. Claro que sí. ¡Claro que sí! ¡Yamahiro! -se lanza sobre Tadawa para abrazarle... y se dan un nuevo y apasionado beso-

La pareja consolidada de la tercera sección aun lo sería más, ya que ahora se habían prometido amor eterno. El caso del secuestro de la tercera sección parecía ser un caso concluido. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Los "One Separatistas"... iban a actuar de nuevo muy pronto, en un nuevo caso que tendría repercusiones internacionales. ¿Pero acabaría bien cómo esta vez? De momento, era una pregunta sin respuesta.


	19. El dedo acusador

**Capítulo 19. El dedo acusador. **

Cuatro semanas después. Agosto de 2009. El tiempo ya es de pleno verano. Ese día, las medidas de seguridad policiales en Tokio, se extreman. Una reunión internacional de alta importancia, que debe decidir el futuro de uno de los conflictos más complejos y difíciles de los últimos tiempos a nivel internacional, se producen en Tokio. En la residencia oficial del primer ministro el Kantei, se agolpa un montón de prensa. Uno de los reporteros de televisión, informa en directo ante su cámara de lo que sucede.

(Reportero) El Primer Ministro Katsuhiro Yutaka, que lleva sólo un año en el cargo, ha hecho hoy realidad una de sus grandes promesas en política exterior. Duramente criticada por algunos y avalada por otros dentro y fuera de Japón, las "reuniones de Ginza", impulsadas por el Primer Ministro, y bajo consentimiento explicito de las Naciones Unidas, son un nuevo intento años después de las reuniones de "Camp David" y de las reuniones de Madrid, de impulsar un nuevo proceso de Paz entre Israel y Palestina, en busca de la solución para el eterno conflicto de Oriente Medio. El Primer Ministro de Israel y el Presidente de la Autoridad Nacional Palestina, han llegado hoy a Tokio para mantener sendas reuniones con el primer ministro de Japón, quien espera, y cito textualmente, "abrir una nueva y profunda brecha para la paz en el mundo". Algunos políticos de la oposición, tanto de Japón cómo de Israel, así cómo "Hamas" en Palestina, han criticado que se pierda tiempo y dinero público en solucionar un conflicto que no afecta directamente a nuestro país, pero que el primer ministro ha justificado que mejora la presencia e influencia internacionales de Japón. A pesas de estos discursos, estas buenas intenciones y las fotografías oficiales, hoy en Tokio se producen numerosas manifestaciones de todo signo político e ideológico, en favor o en contra de estas reuniones. Les ha hablado Daisuke Gonma, para NHK. Devolvemos la conexión a nuestros estudios.

Dentro de la residencia oficial del primer ministro, mientras éste conversa agradablemente con ambos mandatarios, recibe un comunicado de uno de sus guardaespaldas... y un ramo de flores. Del ramo de flores, se cae al suelo un sobre con una carta en su interior. El sobre lleva un sello con un nombre: "Organización de liberación de los revolucionarios." Es una carta de amenaza.

Pocas horas después, en un lujoso despacho de la residencia oficial del Primer Ministro, el Kantei, Goto es llamado por varios ministros y miembros del gobierno de Japón. Tienen algo importante que comunicarle.

(Ministro Interior) Ésta es una copia de una carta que se encontró en el ramo que recibió el Primer Ministro durante la primera de las reuniones de Ginza. Los resultados de los análisis no están listos todavía. Pero no se han podido encontrar restos identificativos cómo huellas dactilares o restos de ADN.

(Goto) La carta es una amenaza. Anuncia el asesinato del Primer Ministro. Ya veo. ¿Y que es este sello del sobre?

(Jefe de la Agencia Nacional de Policía) No lo sabemos. Pensamos que usted podría saberlo.

(Goto) A simple vista parece el logotipo de una organización, o algo similar.

(Jefe de la Agencia Nacional de Policía) Sí. El problema es, que desde el incidente relativo al secuestro de la tercera sección de vehículos especiales, este grave incidente terrorista ha llamado la atención del Ministerio Nacional de Policía. Algunos altos mandos de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa también han recibido esta misma carta con este mismo sello. En algunos casos se trataba únicamente de cartas de amenaza, pero en otros, se detectaron paquetes bomba, que por suerte, han sido interceptados y se han evitado males mayores. Adicionalmente a esto, han aparecido más de estas cartas de amenaza, las cuales han sido enviadas a redacciones de determinados medios de comunicación de ideología podríamos decir progresista o de izquierdas. En especial, a la redacción del periódico Hatsujin Shinbun. Y finalmente, la última carta, la que ha aparecido hoy. La que amenaza directamente al Primer Ministro.

(Goto) ¿Cual es la conexión entre todos a quienes han enviado las cartas?

(Jefe de la Agencia Nacional de Policía) Hasta ahora, ninguna. La desinformación a la que han llegado los informadores de Seguridad Pública y de los departamentos inferiores de la Policía sobre estos casos de amenaza, fue porque el motivo y el trasfondo ideológico de quienes reciben la carta es sutilmente diferente. Los detalles intrínsecos de cada carta de amenaza sugieren que los crímenes que estas cartas pronostican, se llevarían a cabo de forma individual. De uno en uno. Pero claro, después de venir y ver que ese sello unifica todas las cartas de amenaza... nos apresuramos en designarlos a ustedes en un caso más amplio de lo que aparentaba en un principio.

(Goto) ¿Es posible que sea un criminal imitador o alguien que disfruta ante las reacciones que provocan sus amenazas de crímenes?

(Jefe de la Agencia Nacional de Policía) Eso también es poco probable. Los que conocen esta marca son un grupo de inteligencia de Seguridad Pública. Han recomendado que de momento no se haga ningún anuncio a los medios de comunicación y el asunto se mantenga en secreto.

(Goto) En ese caso... queda una cadena de amenazas las cuales aun no se han fructificado, excepto en un caso, el cual vimos que la amenaza era ciertamente real. Aunque lo hicieron de forma que pareciese una acción individual, es evidente, y un servidor lo sospechó desde el principio, que esa acción estaba vinculada con alguien más del exterior.

(Jefe de la Agencia Nacional de Policía) ¿No le suena de algo, Goto? Es terrorismo al estilo de las tres eses, cómo hace casi un año. Utilizando algún tipo de información distinta cómo soporte. -la cara de Goto se pone aun más seria-

(Ministro Interior) Bueno... sea lo que sea, no es deseable mantener al Primer Ministro fuera de sus tareas oficiales por más tiempo. Más en medio de unas reuniones internacionales de semejante relevancia.

(Goto) ¿Cómo se encuentra el Primer Ministro?

(Secretario Personal del Primer Ministro) Fue una medida temporal para poner un velo sobre los ojos de los medios de comunicación.

(Ministro Interior) La intención del primer ministro es mantener este asunto encubierto y no comunicar la amenaza a los medios de comunicación. Y ahí es donde entráis vosotros.

(Goto) ¿Me están diciendo que se usará a la sección 5 para proteger al Primer Ministro?

(Secretario Personal del Primer Ministro) Ha dado en el clavo.

(Goto) Señores... ¿Podrían pasarme el original de la carta de amenaza?

(Jefe de la Agencia Nacional de Policía) Buscaremos a los sospechosos. Ustedes están estrictamente a cargo de la defensa del Primer Ministro.

(Ministro Interior) Cómo siempre, absténgase de llevar a cabo acciones notorias, para que la prensa no se de cuenta de la situación.

Goto termina la reunión con los altos mandos del gobierno de Japón. Sale a fuera, se enciende un cigarrillo, y llama con su móvil.

(Goto) … Mayor. Dirígete a la Residencia del Primer Ministro. Equipáos con el equipo B3. -cuelga... e inmediatamente llega el helicóptero de la sección 5 a recogerle-

En sólo media hora, la sección 5 al completo se reúne en la sala de mando de la sección 5. Una sala de alta tecnología, con monitores táctiles, y equipos informáticos de última tecnología. Goto les transmite la situación, y los miembros de su equipo se quedan algo descolocados.

(Kurosaki) En otras palabras, tenemos que hacer de niñeras del Primer Ministro. -diciendo eso con sonrisa burlona en la cara, mientras los demás se le quedan mirando muy seriamente-

(Takahara) ¿Y que piensa usted de todo el caso, jefe Goto?

(Goto) -rascándose la cabeza- Bueno... supongo que podemos decir que se trata de un imitador siguiendo la última moda. ¿Verdad?

(Takeo) -cogiendo la carta de amenaza- En el contenido de la carta, se protesta repetidas veces contra el Primer Ministro, quien ha impulsado personalmente las nuevas reuniones de paz entre Israel y Palestina, acusándole de hipocresía, y de estar apoyando en la sombra a "los judíos" y repudiar a los guerrilleros revolucionarios palestinos. Cita textualmente "Basta ya de discriminación. Liberen a los presos palestinos. No acallen una nueva revolución". Además de eso, crítica duramente la falta de progreso legislativo en el asunto de lo que el redactor de la carta considera los "presos políticos" encarcelados por oponerse en su día al Proyecto Babilonia, y que en su día cometieron actos de terrorismo en su contra. Es decir, Laborsabotajes. Y lo peor, es que no sólo acusa al gobierno, si no también a los ciudadanos por su desidia y falta de lealtad con la "causa revolucionaria", añadiendo finalmente que "se llevará a cabo una ejecución sumaria". ¿No? -soltando la carta y con pose de quejarse- Por favor, lo que dice no se sostiene por ningún lado. Y si ahora me decís que todas estas cartas de amenaza, las cuales todas ellas llevan este sello, pero ninguna de ellas coincide en su contenido y su escritura, han sido recibidas por diferentes altas autoridades del estado y determinados medios de comunicación, han sido enviados por el mismo grupo... no tiene ningún sentido. No me cuadra.

(Goto) -pone el logo de las cartas de amenaza, una inscripción en Kanji antiguo, en uno de los monitores de la sala- De hecho, si no tenemos el nexo que supone esta marca, podríamos creer sin problemas todo lo que el Jefe de la Agencia Nacional de Policía ha dicho. Pero mientras sólo tengamos estas cartas con el mismo sello enviadas una tras otra, no tenemos más remedio que basar nuestra investigación en ellas.

(Takahara) -con voz y cara muy serias- Venganza. -todos se le quedan mirando muy seriamente-

(Kurosaki) Realmente... no se parece en nada al caso de las tres eses.

(Goto) Nuestro objetivo ahora es dejar las especulaciones sobre el transfondo del caso. Debemos enfocar todos nuestros esfuerzos y energías en la protección del Primer Ministro. Y al mismo tiempo, seguiremos las pistas de la carta y el sello para averiguar de que grupo criminal se trata en concreto.

(Takahara) De acuerdo, jefe. Kurosaki, Miyoko, Chiyose y yo escoltaremos al Primer Ministro. Takeo, tú investigarás las pistas de la carta junto a Izubuchi y Kosuke.

(Todos) ¡Entendido! -todos se levantan. Pero Takeo se queda mirando seriamente aquel logotipo de la organización terrorista que amenazaba con asesinar al primer ministro-

Aquella noche, en otro lugar de Tokio, en la habitación completamente vacía y minimalista de un apartamento, un hombre de unos 30 años, de composición física muy fuerte, cara muy seria, cabellos muy oscuros pero largos, y cara cuadrada... está sentado en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y meditando, cómo un guerrero samurai. En un extremo de la habitación, hay un televisor plano en marcha, con noticias e imágenes del primer ministro. El hombre, tiene sobre sus rodillas una espada japonesa. Una "Katana". Este hombre era... el líder de "Los once separatistas" y se llama Hantaro Hazuma.

(Televisión) El primer ministro, que ayer se tomó el día libre debido a problemas de salud, en una decisión de última hora, dejando la responsabilidad de las reuniones de Ginza a su vice-primer ministro y a su ministro de asuntos exteriores, parecía encontrarse bien esta mañana, cuando se ha reincorporado a dichas reuniones. Pese a todo, dichas reuniones no están siendo el camino de rosas que el Primer Ministro planificó, y ambas partes siguen sin entenderse. La brillantez de la idea según muchos expertos internacionales, se ha perdido en cuestión de horas, ya que dichas reuniones no han llegado a buen puerto. Con su expresión transformada en pesadumbre...

(Hazuma) -con varios periódicos delante suyo... y una Katana enfundada... se pone a hablar solo, con los ojos cerrados y la voz seria- Parece que no han reaccionado ante la carta. Por un lado hablas de liberación para los presos palestinos, cuando en el fondo no te importa lo más mínimo. Y al mismo tiempo, repudias liberar a los presos revolucionarios que lucharon contra Babilonia. Lo dices tú, precisamente, que nunca has movido un dedo por ellos. Debe ser una pesada carga mantener esa ideología de la falsedad y el doble juego constantes. -abre los ojos, y con mirada ciertamente inquietante, se queda mirando las imágenes del Primer Ministro en la Televisión- Y para aplicar el castigo adecuado, vas a ser asesinado. -coge la Katana y la desenfunda lentamente- Pero... mi cita secreta con él será... algo que sólo sucede una vez en la vida. Una vez te hayas levantado, retirarse antes de cumplir el objetivo no tendría perdón. Pero si te levantas sin un propósito, cualquier ideología será fácilmente derrotada... y caerá. -señalando con la Katana al Primer Ministro en el televisor- Nosotros tenemos un motivo. Los once separatistas.

En ese mismo momento, muy lejos de allí... en Tel Aviv, Israel, el viejo amigo de Goto, Kosinski, está en su despacho de la sede central de Mossad. Sentado en su mesa... y recortando titulares de prensa israelí sobre los incidentes ocurridos recientemente en Japón. Llaman a la puerta de su despacho, recibe la visita de dos de sus subordinados.

(Subordinado 1) Coronel.

(Kosinski) Adelante. -recortando titulares de periódicos- Éste ya es un nuevo incidente muy serio.

(Subordinado 1) No tiene por que hacer esto usted solo, coronel.

(Kosinski) ¿? -se ríe- Parece que me han pillado en una situación extraña. Esto es algo que hago cómo un hobby. Simplemente me entretiene. ¿Entiende? Se trata de recabar información consultando la prensa. Estoy ejercitando mi memoria. De manera que en cualquier momento, las mejores ideas se transforman en palabras, cómo si brotaran de mi boca. … ¿Que me traéis?

(Subordinado 2) Es la información que nos ha enviado hace escasos minutos el consejo asesor del primer ministro desde Tokio. -le pasa a Kosisnki un expediente-

(Kosinski) Ummm... déjeme ver. Ya veo... Un extraño factor ha empezado a revelarse. Asesinar al Primer Ministro de Japón. Vaya un tipo más atrevido, ¿verdad? ¿Es que los japoneses aun no han descubierto que persona es?

(Subordinado 1) La Policía japonesa todavía investiga las características del criminal.

(Kosinski) Eso está muy bien. … ¿Que pasa con los guardaespaldas del Primer Ministro? No podemos obviar que nuestro Primer Ministro también está ahí; y si el suyo corre peligro, el nuestro también.

(Subordinado 2) Parece que la "sección 5" de la NNSA está al cargo, coronel.

(Kosinski) Sección 5, eh. Mi viejo amigo Goto está allí. Entonces no debería haber problemas si ellos están al cargo de la seguridad del Primer Ministro. De todos formas, cómo ya he dicho, si el Primer Ministro de Japón es asesinado o intentan asesinarlo, nuestro Primer Ministro también está muy cerca, y no es deseable que se vea involucrado.

(Subordinado 1) Cuales son las instrucciones entonces, coronel.

(Kosinski) Ahora mismo yo soy la tortuga y mi amigo Goto es la liebre. Nosotros no tenemos posibilidad de intervenir en la protección del Primer Ministro de Japón. Pero sí en acabar con el sujeto que amenaza con romper las negociaciones de paz para solucionar el conflicto con nuestros vecinos.

(Subordinado 2) Nuestra célula de investigación exterior número 3, ha estado en Japón buscando al sospechoso de ese grupo criminal que se hace llamar los "Once Separatistas". Se llama Hantaro Hazuma. Es un líder terrorista que ha estado muchas veces precisamente en Palestina, apoyando tácticamente al terrorismo palestino, a sus líderes, e incluso proporcionándoles financiación.

(Kosinski) Vaya vaya. Eso significa...

(Subordinado 1) Que tenemos la excusa perfecta para intervenir, coronel.

(Kosinski) Muy bien. Preparad inmediatamente la autorización de ejecución de la orden para el Ministro de Defensa. Al mismo tiempo, que nuestra célula número 9 de acción directa en Asia se movilice hacía Japón para llevar a cabo un "E-11". Que se informe al Primer Ministro directamente, sin que las autoridades japonesas se den cuenta de nada. De pasada, si quieren dejar su "rastro" a los japoneses para que encuentren al autor de las cartas de amenaza, tienen autorización para hacerlo. Si por mala suerte, la sección 5 de mi amigo Goto los descubra, cosa ciertamente probable, entonces colaboraremos con ellos en todo lo posible. Pero... si no es así, que actúen con el máximo sigilo. Quiero que lleven a cabo su cometido... y se esfumen sin dejar el más mínimo rastro. ¿Entendido?

(Subordinados) ¡A la orden, coronel! -se marchan-

Horas después, cuando en Japón ya es de noche, el Primer Ministro, en su coche oficial blindado _Nissan President_ escoltado por varias motocicletas y dos coches de la escolta oficial. En uno de esos coches de escolta, un _Toyota Crown_ negro, van Kurosaki y Takahara, conduciendo Kurosaki. El primer ministro no dejaba de estar cansado después de una jornada muy dura... y también preocupado por esa carta de amenaza. Takahara y Kurosaki, se ponen a hablar a través de la radio.

(Kurosaki) Mayor... no pareces muy entusiasmado.

(Takahara) ¿De verdad? Será que tengo resaca.

(Kurosaki) No me tomes por imbécil. Estos últimos hechos han sido... se suponía que eramos una organización de lucha activa contra el crimen y de prevención de actos ofensivos o de inestabilización contra el estado. ¿Verdad? Con una amenaza de asesinato contra el Primer Ministro o sin ella... no es divertido que nos pongan tan bruscamente en esta situación.

(Takahara) ¿Estás harto?

(Kurosaki) Eso es justamente lo que te preguntaba a ti.

(Takahara) Me lo imaginaba.

(Kurosaki) º _ º -echa un suspiro de resignación-

Mientras tanto, en la sala de mando e información de la sección 5, Izubuchi, Kosuke y Takeo, buscan información sobre el sello de la carta de amenaza y quien está detrás de ella.

(Izubuchi) Mmmm... Antes de la organización para la liberación de los refugiados, no existía ningún grupo que usara esta marca.

(Takeo) Mira... para empezar ni siquiera se cómo leer este símbolo. Lo menos que podrían haber hecho es escribir el nombre de su organización de forma legible.

(Izubuchi) Venganza o enemigo. El símbolo del infinito y del Samurai. Parece que tiene todo un trasfondo ideológico por detrás.

(Takeo) O quizá tan sólo estén usando un diseño ya existente.

(Izubuchi) Cómo que.

(Takeo) Déjame pensar... Escritos dejados por eminencias, obras de teatro, títulos de películas... o nombres de organizaciones o gente que participó en hechos históricos.

(Izubuchi) Entiendo. -se pone a buscar en la red con el superordenador de la sección 5- … Lo encontré.

(Takeo) Perfecto. ¿Que es?

(Izubuchi) Esto se lee cómo "Los Once Separatistas". Parece el título de una colección de críticas a la revolución. Escritas hace unos 20 años, hacía 1990.

(Takeo) Ponlas en pantalla.

(Izubuchi) Patrick Silvester. Reflexiones sobre las Naciones y Revoluciones. Recopilación de críticas sobre las primeras revoluciones. Sí, éste lo he leído.

(Takeo) Una colección de críticas sobre las revoluciones.

(Izubuchi) No es algo que fuera muy debatido que digamos durante esa época. A grandes rasgos, su obra contiene "El nacimiento del tercer estado", "La emancipación de la tiranía", "El final de las Dinastías", "El anhelo del Socialismo", "La noche antes de la Ruptura", "La escisión de Dios", "Castro y Guevara", "Los 12 años del nihilismo". El volumen 9, "El retorno del fundamentalismo", y una crítica sobre una revolución que el autor vivió. Buscando alcanzar el sueño de convertirse en revolucionario, llamada "La Revolución de Mayo". La suma de los 10 volúmenes, que se consideran "La recopilación de Críticas sobre las primeras Revoluciones". Pese a todo, el autor no llegó a considerar el incidente de Japón cómo una revolución... y hay un rumor sobre la existencia de una 11ª crítica fantasma. Por lo visto, que trata la historia de "Los Once Separatistas".

(Takeo) Pero no hay ni rastro de que fuera publicada.

(Kosuke) Sí. Con estos datos en la mano, toda la información que tenemos proviene de entusiastas que cuelgan sus opiniones en la red.

(Izubuchi) No puedo evitar señalar que el hecho es que todos estos entusiastas son fanáticos creyentes del individualismo.

(Takeo) La Biblia de los separatistas, eh. -da un sobresalto al acordarse de algo- Me acabo de acordar. Este símbolo... sí, ahora lo recuerdo. Después de esto, investigamos el apartamento del cabecilla de los terroristas, Honshu. Vi un sobre con este símbolo en una de las habitaciones cuando fuimos a inspeccionar su apartamento.

(Izubuchi) ¿Eh?

(Takeo) Además, en el asalto y secuestro de esos terroristas contra la tercera sección de vehículos especiales, su líder también decía hablar en nombre de "Los once separatistas". Estoy convencida que lo dijo más de una vez. Y el jefe Goto también lo cree. ¿No creéis, chicos?

(Kosuke) Oh, es cierto.

(Takeo) -se pone en contacto con Takahara-... Mayor.

Takahara y los demás, en aquel momento, se encontraban en la residencia del Primer Ministro, el Kantei. Vestidos con sus uniformes militares de gala, y haciendo su función de guardaespaldas del Primer Ministro.

(Takahara) Ya veo. Es una historia bastante interesante. Pero sólo con eso, no podemos establecer un vínculo para identificar al criminal. Y la policía puede que haya llegado hasta ahí también. Buscad más y encontrad alguna pista, por muy pequeña que sea. Algo que permita identificar al criminal.

(Takeo) Entendido, mayor.

Entonces, llega uno de los funcionarios de la residencia oficial, llevando un paquete, se lo da a los de seguridad para que lo escaneen.

(Funcionario) Por favor, examínelo.

En ese mismo momento, algo lejos de allí, una furgoneta de una empresa de reparto yace aparcada en un anden de una calle de Tokio. Al volante, vestido con mono de repartidor... está Hantaro Hazuma.

(Hazuma) El mensaje de mis camaradas... tengo que pensar lo que significa. -arranca la furgoneta y se pone en marcha- El libro sagrado de nuestra lucha. Los Once Separatistas. ¿Por qué es tan magnífico? Su magnificencia puede verse en los detalles cuando discute y compara la verdadera naturaleza del "incidente del 15 de mayo" con el "Teatro Noh" japonés del siglo XIV. Con teatro Noh, me refiero a la única forma de teatro que respetaron los Samurais durante la guerra civil japonesa. Comparado con la naturaleza de las numerosas formas de entretenimiento del público, que no son más que una falsa imagen que sólo puede ser dominada mediante la repetición, sólo el teatro Noh, limita a una sus actuaciones en público. Y por esta focalización del espíritu que se pone en él, resulta ser tan extremadamente cercano al comportamiento en la vida real. Si uno va a terminar su única y solitaria vida cómo líder de una revolución, esa vida se convertirá en una vida llevada con determinación. El final de un héroe está en su muerte alcanzando así la eternidad. Este es el sentido... de los Once Separatistas según Sylvester.

En ese mismo momento, Goto se encuentra sentado en el despacho del Primer Ministro, y éste al mismo tiempo, organizando trabajo con uno de sus secretarios.

(Secretario) Luego se lo traigo.

(Primer Ministro) Entendido. … Señor Goto. Es sobre el programa de mañana.

(Goto) No tiene de que preocuparse. Le acompañaremos y nos encargaremos de que no le molesten.

(Primer Ministro) Gracias. Siento... siento que parezca cómo una aventura privada. -Goto se le queda mirando seriamente... justo entonces, llaman a la puerta- Por favor, adelante.

(Takahara) -entra acompañado de Kurosaki, con una pequeña caja de madera cubierta con un pañuelo de seda morado- Jefe.

(Goto) ¿Que pasa? ¿Que es eso?

(Takahara) Mire esto. -saca el pañuelo y el contenido de la caja queda al descubierto-

(Goto) Mmmm... vaya vaya.

(Takahara) Parece que fue enviado mezclado con cartas y pequeños paquetes para el Primer Ministro.

(Primer Ministro) -se acerca a ver- ¿Que es?

(Goto) Creo que no sería recomendable que mirase, señor primer ministro.

(Primer Ministro) Bueno, señor Goto. Incluso para mirar dentro de cajas pequeñas, los ciudadanos me han elegido. Así que, por favor... O _ o oogghhh -se horroriza al ver dentro de la caja... dedos. Dedos de personas cortados.-

Mientras tanto, Izubuchi, Kosuke y Takeo siguen buscando en la red información sobre los Once Separatistas.

(Izubuchi) Mierda. No se pueden encontrar los contenidos de la crítica en si.

(Takeo) ¿Y algún incidente usado para discutir sobre la crítica?

(Izubuchi) -mientras en los monitores observan imágenes de archivo de época-... Sí. El 15 de mayo de 1932. Una rebelión de oficiales de la Armada Imperial Japonesa en medio de una reestructuración nacional, y también de cadetes, además de campesinos partidarios. Ese es el incidente. Los personajes principales de este grupo, asesinaron al Primer Ministro de entonces, Inukai Tsuyoshi, del partido "Amigos del gobierno constitucional". A partir de entonces, Japón entró en una era donde el ejército mantuvo el mando hasta la gran derrota de 1945. Bueno, no es que se pueda decir que la conducta de los oficiales fuese un acto de terrorismo. Pero el fenómeno ocurrido después muestra el verdadero significado del incidente. -Takeo se le queda mirando muy seriamente, escuchando con gran atención- Tras el asesinato del Primer Ministro, los 11 jóvenes oficiales de la armada que participaron, fueron sometidos a un consejo de guerra. Pero aquí es donde empieza lo extraño. Los acusados, que no pasaban de los 20 años, rechazaron un abogado, basándose en sus creencias, y preparándose para la pena de muerte. Con lágrimas, empezaron su declaración. Y entonces, el juez, el personal militar de la acusación, los reporteros y el público de la sala, empezaron a llorar por empatía con los jóvenes. Además, la agrupación para la reducción de la sentencia, algo no muy visto hasta finales de siglo, se transformó en un movimiento masivo de ciudadanos debido al alegato final del fiscal. Para cuando el tribunal decidió, el 19 de septiembre de 1932... se habían mandado 350.000 peticiones, y curiosamente, fueron mandados al tribunal un número de dedos amputados igual al de los acusados. Once. Esto derivó en una exaltada devoción patriótica masiva entre el público.

(Takeo) Un nacionalismo extendido por la idolatrización de los once jóvenes que asesinaron al Primer Ministro. Es la crítica que el escritor dejó tras ver todos los detalles del incidente. Lo más probable es que esté escrita con mucha empatía con los involucrados en el incidente.

En el despacho del Primer ministro, intentan tranquilizarle.

(Takahara) Esté tranquilo, señor Primer Ministro. No son de verdad. Sólo son prótesis de plástico. Lo más probable es que los robasen de algún centro hospitalario o de alguna clínica en prótesis. Si me disculpa. -sale de la sala, y se pone en contacto con Takeo-... Takeo. Han mandado once dedos a la residencia del Primer Ministro. Investiga su procedencia.

(Takeo) -se queda pasmada- ¿Que? ¿Ha... ha dicho once dedos, Mayor? -ella e Izubuchi se quedan mirando sorprendidos- Mayor. Mientras investigábamos unas críticas, encontramos un incidente con once dedos, asociado al incidente del 15 de mayo de 1932. Parece que tiene algo que ver.

Han pasado 24 horas. Es de noche, y hace una luna llena esplendorosa en medio del cielo. En un templo sintuista, donde viven varios monjes budistas, muy lejos de la ciudad ni de cualquier núcleo urbano, la sección 5 está movilizada al completo. Deben estar allí para proteger el Primer Ministro. Éste, en ropa de meditación, se encuentra allí en un retiro espiritual. El terrorista, Hantaro Hazuma, llegá de repartidor cargando un cuadro-

(Monge Sintuista) Me alegro de que esté a tiempo. Muchos de los que vienen a estudiar, tienen un gran cariño a ese cuadro.

(Hazuma) -pensando- Me alegra oír eso.

Una hora más tarde, el primer ministro sube por una escalinata del templo. Algunos de los miembros de la sección 5, en traje de camuflaje entre los árboles y la vegetación, vigilan constantemente al Primer Ministro. Todo está repleto de guardaespaldas, mientras Goto también se pasea por el templo, expectante.

(Kurosaki) -escondido entre unos matorrales, perfectamente camuflado. Se comunica por el transmisor en voz baja con Takahara- Nada anormal en el perímetro. Pero el Primer Ministro es un poco egoísta. ¿No? En un momento cómo este en el que eres un objetivo... ¿A quien coño le importa la meditación? Y además... si ni siquiera podemos entrar en el edificio. Yo no pienso cargar con la responsabilidad.

(Takahara) A su manera, quizás él entienda la situación. Él quiere meditar, más aun en un momento así. Probablemente por eso consintió el uso privado de un sistema de videovigilancia dentro del templo.

(Kurosaki) Admiro su coraje. Pero si al enlace de datos del sistema de vigilancia sólo tú tienes acceso, bueno...

(Takahara) Lo se. -mirando en la pantalla de su sistema de comunicación-

En la sala de meditación del templo, el Primer Ministro sigue sentado en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados, meditando. Se oye un pequeño crujido del suelo de madera. El Primer Ministro abre los ojos... pero no ve nada ni nadie, y los vuelve a cerrar. Entonces... tras una de las mamparas de bambú... emerge la sombra de Hazuma. Sujetando una Katana en una mano... y vestido con ropaje de samurai... pero abultado. El Primer Ministro vuelve a abrir los ojos... y se asusta cuando ve aquel hombre con una katana en las manos. Takahara lo ve por su monitor, y va corriendo para allá, pistola en mano.

(Primer Ministro) ¡Aaahhh! Pero... ¡Quien es usted!?

(Hazuma) -mirando al primer ministro con desprecio frío y empuñando su katana- La justicia está con nosotros. ¡Muere!

Llega Takahara corriendo, disparando su pistola _Jericho 941_ sobre Hazuma... pero no le hace nada. Debajo de la ropa de samurai, llevaba armilla antibalas y protecciones extra. La única zona que llevaba desprotegida era el cuello y la cabeza. Hazuma no se echa atrás, y a pesar de los disparos, intenta matar al Primer Ministro con la espada... pero Takahara le detiene a tiempo, poniendo la pistola en medio. El primer ministro huye aterrorizado arrastrándose por el suelo.

(Takahara) ¡Es inútil! ¡Estás rodeado!

Hazuma intenta atacar a Takahara con la espada... pero Kurosaki llega a tiempo disparando su _Walther P99_ sobre Hazuma. Takahara carga rápidamente su pistola, apunta... pero entonces... Hazuma suelta una granada de gas... y huye corriendo. Sale despavorido del templo. Algunos guardaespaldas le ven y le disparan, pero él sigue su huida.

En el interior del templo...

(Takahara) ¿Está bien, Primer Ministro?

(Primer Ministro) Sí, no se preocupe.

(Goto) ¿Que ha pasado?

(Takahara) No lo se. Era un terrorista de altísimo nivel, señor. Cómo luchador era muy bueno.

(Goto) Cierto. Me da por pensar... investigad primero a alguien que pueda tener relación con las fuerzas especiales del ejército.

(Primer Ministro) Lamento mucho haberles causado tantas molestias, señor Goto. De no haber sido por ustedes... ahora estaría muerto.

(Takahara) -poniéndose muy serio- Es probable... que no tuviesen intención de matarle.

Entonces... uno de los guardaespaldas, con gafas de sol... que en realidad es un hombre occidental, agente del Mossad, sale un momento afuera. Comprueba que no le escucha nadie... y se pone a hablar en voz muy baja por un transmisor minúsculo bajo la solapa de la chaqueta, con un pinganillo en una oreja. Habla con otro agente del Mossad: un francotirador.

(Agente Mossad 1) El suceso ha tenido lugar. El mandatario japonés está a salvo. ¿Lo tienes?

(Agente Mossad 2) -en medio del bosque, perfectamente camuflado, con un fusil de precisión _Barret XM500_ con mira infrarroja nocturna de alta precisión- Está huyendo en medio del bosque. Le tengo a tiro. ¿Tengo autorización para disparar?

(Agente Mossad 1) Adelante.

El francotirador del Mossad dispara su arma. Hazuma se detiene un segundo al oír el sonido de un disparo... y recibe el disparo del francotirador israelí en medio de la frente, cayendo desplomado al suelo.

(Agente Mossad) Objetivo eliminado. Repito. El Objetivo ha sido eliminado.

(Agente Mossad 1) Buen trabajo. Retírate inmediatamente y sal de la zona sin dejar ningún rastro en menos de 5 minutos. El equipo de Goto no tardará en encontrarse nuestro regalo.

Y efectivamente, un par de horas después, cuando empieza a salir el sol... Takahara, Kurosaki y Goto, junto a miembros de policía científica que analizan la escena de crimen, se quedan pasmados al encontrarse a aquel terrorista que un par de horas antes estuvo a punto de matar al primer ministro... y ahora era él el que estaba muerto.

(Kurosaki) -con cara de enfado- Mierda. Sea quien sea quien lo haya hecho... han conseguido que hayamos quedado cómo unos idiotas.

(Takahara) El disparo que tiene en medio de la frente ha sido realizado a larga distancia, por lo tanto...

(Goto) Es obra de un francotirador. Y además, de élite. ¿Puede ser cosa de los militares?

(Takahara) No lo creo, jefe Goto.

(Kurosaki) Pero... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cojones alguien tendría que querer matarle?

(Takahara) Me gustaría saberlo.

(Takeo) -a través de la radio- Jefe Goto.

(Goto) Adelante, Takeo. ¿Que habéis descubierto de nuevo?

(Takeo) Ya le tenemos. Tenemos la identidad del líder de los "Once Separatistas".

(Goto) Ahora ya no se si nos servirá de mucho, pero... adelante, Takeo.

(Takeo) Se llama Hantaro Hazuma. Ex miembro de las fuerzas especiales de asalto anfibio de la marina de autodefensa. Dejó el ejército repentinamente hace dos años, y después de esto, empezó a moverse mucho por el mundo. Colombia, Chechenia, Oriente Medio, en especial Palestina...

(Goto) ¿Cómo has dicho?

(Takeo) ¿? Palestina, jefe.

(Takahara) ¿Alguna pista, jefe?

(Goto) -haciendo sonrisa triste- Hay que ver... ahora lo comprendo. Ese viejo zorro...

(Takahara) -se sorprende- ¿Eh? Jefe... ¿Ha descubierto quien ha matado al líder de "Los Once separatistas"?

(Goto) Mi viejo amigo Kosinski me ha gastado una "pequeña" broma. Sabiendo que esta semana el Primer Ministro de Israel iba a venir a Japón para las reuniones de Ginza... hay que ver que travieso es ese hombre. Se lo guardó todo para él y a nosotros no nos dijo nada.

(Kurosaki) ¿Tan amigo que se cree ser... y le gasta esta mala jugada ante sus narices?

(Goto) Es igual. No le culpo. Habrá recibido instrucciones de instancias superiores para hacer esto. No es culpa suya. Bien pensado... nos ha hecho un favor. A nosotros se nos hubiera escapado vivo y no le hubiésemos detenido hasta que hubiese hecho más de las suyas.

(Takahara) ¿Se lo dejará pasar, entonces?

(Goto) Ya veremos. Quizás le devuelva el favor un día de estos... o quizás nunca. En estas situaciones, más vale preservar el secreto del otro, y viceversa.

(Kurosaki) En otras palabras. Nos debemos callar cómo unos putas.

(Goto) Sí. No estaba previsto... pero el caso se cierra aquí. Vámonos.

(Kurosaki y Takahara) Sí, jefe.

Goto se queda mirando un rato el cadáver del terrorista muerto. Hasta que los de la Policía Científica meten el cadáver dentro de una bolsa de plástico y cierran la cremallera de la bolsa.

Esta vez la cosa terminó de forma algo desconcertante, aunque no por la propia voluntad de la sección 5, si no por interferencia exterior. Había sido un caso que había tocado a las más altas esferas de poder de Japón, pero que terminó solucionándose... con la única víctima mortal del propio terrorista. O... quizás no?


	20. La comandante Fuwa: un mes en Afganistán

**Capítulo 20. La comandante Fuwa. Un mes en Afganistán. **

Ha pasado otro mes. Septiembre de 2009. Ha pasado un año del terrible caso de las tres eses. Kanuka y Sonoko por su parte, llevaban ya 5 meses de embarazo, y ya se les notaba mucho. Para la división de vehículos especiales todo transcurría con normalidad. Pero otro personaje con una profunda amistad con uno de ellos, se encontraba en una misión nueva y peligrosa.

Por la mañana, la familia Goto se levantan en su casa. Mientras desayunan...

(Goto) Hoy tendrás un día algo ajetreado, me imagino.

(Shinobu) Sí. El ministro de interior viene a hacer una inspección a la división de vehículos especiales. Todos mis muchachos se han tenido que pasar varios días haciendo limpieza a fondo de todo. Y cuando digo de todo... me refiero a todo.

(Goto) Mmmm... ya te pillo, ya.

(Shinobu) ¿Me traes el periódico y el correo?

(Goto) Enseguida, mi señora. -en tono de criado-

(Shinobu) ¬ ¬ Pero que dices.

(Goto) ¿No me has pedido que te traiga el periódico y el correo?

(Shinobu) Sí, pero... anda, ve.

(Goto) Sí, mujer. -se va hacia la puerta del recibidor. Coge el periódico que hay bajo la puerta y el correo del buzón de la puerta- Aquí tienes el periódico.

(Shinobu) Gracias. ¿Que estás mirando? ¿Esperas una carta de una amante secreta?

(Goto) Muy graciosa, Shinobu. Oh. Pues... yo no, pero veo que tú si.

(Shinobu) ¿Eh?

(Goto) Es una carta de tu vieja amiga del ejército. La comandante Fuwa.

(Shinobu) -se alegra- ¿De Fuwa? ¡Dame esa carta!

(Goto) ¿No es un poco extraño? Normalmente te llama por teléfono y quedáis a algún sitio.

(Shinobu) -mientras abre la carta- Ahora es comandante del ejército. No tiene demasiado tiempo libre.

(Goto) Entiendo. ¿Y que dice?

(Shinobu) -mirando el contenido de la carta... se entristece- Oh... vaya. Esto si que es tener mala suerte.

(Goto) ¿Por qué? ¿Le ha pasado algo?

(Shinobu) No. Está bien. Pero... es... es por las órdenes que le han dado.

(Goto) Dirige una división de Labors del ejército de tierra.

(Shinobu) Dice... que la han destinado durante un mes.

(Goto) ¿? ¿Y a donde?

(Shinobu) -suspirando con expresión triste- … A Afganistán.

(Goto) Vaya. Eso si que es tener mala pata. Un mes en ese agujero sin salida.

(Shinobu) Dice... que se siente triste y emocionada al mismo tiempo. Triste por dejar a su marido y su hija en Japón, a los que no verá durante más de un mes... y emocionada. A pesar de que lleva muchos años cómo militar profesional, hasta ahora nunca la habían mandado a destinaciones fuera de Japón.

(Goto) -mirando seriamente a Shinobu- ¿Y crees de veras que se alegra por ello?

(Shinobu) ¿Eh?

(Goto) Las Naciones Unidas tienen esa misión de paz entre comillas en Afganistán desde 2002. Llevan más de siete años allí y lo único que consiguen es que las cosas se compliquen aun más. Cierto es que esta vez los americanos no han cometido el error de Vietnam, y no han ido solos... si no en una coalición internacional de más de una treintena de países. Entre ellos, Japón. Cuya constitución, en su artículo nueve, que yo sepa, prohíbe a nuestro país el despliegue de nuestras fuerzas militares fuera de nuestras fronteras. Claro que los políticos... existen precisamente para hacer y deshacer las leyes a su antojo.

(Shinobu) Que yo sepa, Kiichi, tú trabajas precisamente para ponerles coto a todos esos políticos que se pasan de la ralla que la ley les marca.

(Goto) Sí, ya lo se. Pero lo nuestro... es una gota en medio del océano. A veces me da esa sensación.

(Shinobu) Sabes... ahora estoy realmente preocupada por Fuwa. Afganistán... ese... ese lugar ahora mismo es...

(Goto) Sí... es cómo darle con un palo a un avispero de avispas africanas, meterse en un río plagado de cocodrilos hambrientos o... meterse en un centro comercial el primer día de rebajas. Un peligro muy serio.

(Shinobu) ¬ ¬ Ese último ejemplo sobraba, me oyes.

(Goto) ¿Dice a que lugar exactamente la van a mandar?

(Shinobu) No. Dice que no lo sabrá hasta que llegué a Kabul. Allí mismo la informarán, y la mandarán en helicóptero al que será su hogar durante un mes.

(Goto) Un mes que seguro que se le hará eterno. Todos quienes la conocemos esperamos que no. Pero... los que van a una guerra, y tú, Shinobu, lo sabes...

(Shinobu) Hato y Richardson. ¿No?

(Goto) -hace que sí con la cabeza- Cuando sales de una guerra ya no eres el mismo que cuando entraste. A lo mejor no le pasa nada. A lo mejor para ella es cómo unas exóticas y raras vacaciones en un país de Asia Central. Pero... ¿Y si le pasa algo? ¿Si ve con sus propios ojos lo que es una guerra real?

(Shinobu) ¿Es que acaso nosotros no hemos vivido guerras reales?

(Goto) Me refiero a las guerras de soldados contra soldados, o mejor dicho, de soldados contra talibanes. No de Labors reduciendo a otros Labors cuyos pilotos van borrachos o son saboteadores de tres al cuarto. En otras palabras. A guerras reales con cara y ojos, en las que muere gente.

(Shinobu) -Shinobu se le queda mirando muy seriamente- No lo se, Kiichi. No lo se. Pero estoy segura... que Fuwa no va a matar a nadie. Hace muchos años que la conozco... y ella no es de esa clase de...

(Goto) Es militar, Shinobu. Y si sus superiores le ordenan disparar... tendrá que hacerlo. Es su obligación cómo comandante... y también cómo soldado que nunca ha dejado de ser.

(Shinobu) Sí. Supongo que sí. -hecha un hondo suspiro de preocupación- Será mejor que vaya tirando. Tengo que llevar a Gomioka al jardín de infancia.

(Goto) ¿Ahora no podrás vivir tranquila mientras Fuwa esté allí?

(Shinobu) …

(Goto) Dime la verdad, Shinobu. ¿Estás realmente preocupada por ella?

(Shinobu) … Sí, mucho. Pero yo no puedo hacer nada de nada. Está en manos del destino que le ocurra algo o no, cómo a todo el mundo.

(Goto) Sí, Shinobu. Sí.

Muchas horas después de esto... sobre un desierto montañoso del este de Afganistán, sobrevuela un helicóptero militar francés _Aerospatiale SA 330 Puma_. A bordo de esta aeronave militar francesa, además del piloto, copiloto y artillero de la ametralladora franceses, iban un capitán también francés, un coronel canadiense, y dos militares japoneses. Un joven capitán, y una veterana comandante con gafas de cuarenta años que aun se mantenía en forma: La comandante Fuwa. Se dirigían a una base de la coalición de la ONU situada en la cima de una montaña que cubría una zona montañosa detrás y un valle delante. La base era gestionada por militares franceses, canadienses y japoneses. Fuwa, a pesar de su veteranía cómo militar, se sentía ciertamente inquieta por dentro al llegar a ese lugar. Un lugar que se encontraba abiertamente en guerra. Debido al estruendo del helicóptero en vuelo, tienen que hablar gritando.

(Coronel canadiense) ¡La primera vez que viene a Afganistán, comandante!?

(Fuwa) ¿Eh!? ¡Sí! ¡Es... es muy... bastante diferente de mi país!

(Capitán francés) ¡Pues mire que al mío... Yo soy de la Bretaña francesa! ¡Aquello es todo verde y casi siempre está lloviendo! ¡En cambio aquí... esto es un puñetero desierto! ¡No hay nada!

(Fuwa) ¡Vive gente aquí!?

(Coronel canadiense) ¡Sí! ¡Ya lo creo! ¡En poblados minúsculos y dispersos por las montañas! ¡Pero yo que usted no intentaría acercarme a esos sitios! ¡Son gente extremadamente atrasada de mentalidad y costumbres! ¡Si vieran a una mujer de uniforme a saber cómo iban a reaccionar!

(Fuwa) ¡Ya lo he notado cuando hemos llegado a Kabul! ¡Todos los hombres afganos me miraban cómo si fuese un bicho raro!

(Capitán francés) ¡No se lo tome a mal, comandante! ¡Pero aquí las mujeres tienen menos valor que un perro! ¡Son seres infrahumanos que sólo deben servir al hombre para que les den hijos y para su "confort", no se si me entiende!

(Fuwa) ¡Ya lo se! ¡Mis superiores ya me lo advirtieron!

(Capitán japonés) ¡Comandante! ¡Ya estamos llegando! ¡Mire! -señalando hacía el horizonte-

(Fuwa) ¿Pueden decirme quien dirige esa base!?

(Capitán francés) ¡El coronel Jackes Bredotto, del ejército de tierra francés! ¡Es un auténtico veterano aquí! ¡Lleva ya más de un año en el puesto!

(Fuwa) ¿Sólo un año!?

(Capitán francés) ¡El último que estuvo al mando de esa base fue otro coronel! ¡Un canadiense! ¡Pero dos años después decía que no lo aguantaba más! ¡El no ver a su familia, el tener que soportar este clima, los ataques esporádicos de los talibanes...

(Fuwa) ¿Ataques esporádicos!?

(Capitán francés) ¡Sí, claro! ¿O acaso pensaba que nos recibirían con ramos de flores y sonrientes!? ¡Muchos de ellos nos odian! ¡Querrían matarnos a la más mínima oportunidad! ¡Incluso he oído por ahí que si te pillan, te abren en canal, te ligan las tripas a una mula, y te arrastran!

(Fuwa) -poniendo cara de horror-

(Coronel canadiense) ¡Eso se lo hacían a los soviéticos!

(Capitán francés) ¿Cómo!?

(Coronel canadiense) ¡Que eso se lo hacían a los soviéticos, cuando les invadieron en los '80! ¡Y también creo recordar que por esta misma zona abatieron muchos helicópteros soviéticos con los misiles "Stingray" que les proporcionaban los de la CIA! ¡Ironías del destino! ¡Quien les ayudó a expulsar a los soviéticos ahora es su nuevo enemigo!

(Capitán japonés) -con expresión de susto- No... ¡no harán lo mismo con nosotros! ¿verdad?

(Fuwa) ¡Tranquilícese, capitán! ¡Sólo son las típicas bromas entre altos mandos! ¡Aun le falta experiencia para entenderlas! … ¡A propósito, coronel! ¡A que ha venido usted aquí!?

(Coronel canadiense) ¡Sólo he venido para irme enseguida! ¡Vengo a transmitir unas instrucciones concretas del General del sector para el coronel Bredotto! ¡Después de eso me largo de aquí! ¡Vuelvo a casa dentro de una semana!

(Fuwa) ¿Regresa usted a Canadá!?

(Coronel canadiense) ¡Sí! ¡Llevo aquí ocho meses! ¡Tengo muchas ganas de volver! … ¡Aun no conozco a mi segundo hijo, nació hace cinco meses!

(Fuwa) ¡Muchas felicidades, coronel!

El helicóptero aterriza en una improvisada pista de aterrizaje, que no es más que un círculo rojo pintado con pintura en el suelo polvoriento de tierra amarillenta de aquel desierto. La base era una especie de fortaleza medieval, pero con materiales modernos obviamente. Rodeada de una alta y gruesa muralla de hormigón, con una torre de vigilancia con dos soldados franceses. En la muralla también había varias oberturas para posiciones defensivas de ametralladoras. En el interior del perímetro, había varios barracones prefabricados. Uno para el comedor de la tropa, otro para enfermería, los barracones de la tropa propiamente dichos, separados por sexo, y los barracones de mando de los altos mandos y de la central de comunicaciones de la base. La armería estaba bajo tierra, en un túnel excavado en el suelo.

Al bajarse del helicóptero, Fuwa y los demás observan aquel lugar que parece una fortificación inquebrantable, y de hecho lo era. Cuatro mástiles con las banderas de las Naciones Unidas, Francia, Canadá y Japón presiden la entrada al barracón de mando. Un militar canadiense de la base guía a Fuwa y sus acompañantes hasta el barracón del jefe de la base, Bredotto, y hasta su despacho. Bredotto es un hombre de unos 40 años, de composición fuerte, alto y cara siempre seria e impasible. En otras palabras... tiene mala leche.

(Soldado canadiense) -llama a la puerta-

(Bredotto) -sin apartar la mirada de los papeles de su mesa- Adelante.

(Soldado canadiense) Señor, el grupo que esperábamos ha llegado.

(Bredotto) Hágales pasar, sargento.

(Soldado canadiense) Sí, señor. Adelante, por favor. -el grupo entra y saluda a Bredotto-

(Bredotto) Vaya. Un coronel. ¿Es usted mi relevo?

(Coronel canadiense) No, señor. Estoy seguro que querría oír decir eso de mi. Pero no va a tener tanta suerte. Traigo estas instrucciones específicas de los altos mandos. -le entrega un pendrive que lleva en un bolsillo-

(Bredotto) Vaya un pedazo de mierda. Nuevas instrucciones inútiles para permanecer aquí más tiempo sin hacer nada realmente útil. Los políticos no tienen ni puta idea de lo que es estar metido en este agujero inmundo.

(Coronel canadiense) Comparto su opinión, señor. Pero órdenes son órdenes.

(Bredotto) Ya. ¿Que opinan los altos mandos sobre estas nuevas instrucciones escritas?

(Coronel canadiense) -haciendo sonrisa burlona- Lo mismo que usted, coronel.

(Bredotto) No se que coño hacemos aquí. ¿? Vaya. Usted debe ser la nueva controladora del juguete.

(Fuwa) Comandante Fuwa, del sexto regimiento de Labors aerotransportados de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa de Japón, señor. A sus órdenes.

(Bredotto) -echa un suspiro mirando a Fuwa con cierta indiferencia- Menuda perdida de tiempo para usted, comandante. Primero me mandan una chatarra vieja, después a una sargento novata... y ahora una comandante que no ha pisado nunca esta mierda de país.

(Fuwa) Con todos mis respetos, coronel Bredotto. Estoy aquí para cumplir las órdenes que me han dado, y es lo que pienso hacer.

(Coronel canadiense) ¿Podemos volver a mi asunto, señor?

(Bredotto) Sí... cómo no. ¿Sólo le han mandado para esto, coronel? ¿Es que no podían enviarme esa información por satélite?

(Coronel canadiense) Es información de la inteligencia militar estadounidense. Y cómo en esta región no tienen ni a uno solo de sus soldados... Es todo lo que puedo decirle.

(Bredotto) Mierda. Otra vez a cazar saboteadores de pacotilla por esos poblados. Está bien, coronel. Me imagino que debe regresar enseguida a Kabul.

(Coronel canadiense) Sí, señor. Debo regresar en el mismo helicóptero junto a otros relevos.

(Bredotto) -con tono de resignación- Muy bien... retírese. Y que tenga un buen vuelo de regreso.

(Coronel canadiense) Gracias, señor. -saluda al coronel y se marcha-

(Bredotto) Y usted es...

(Capitán francés) Capitán Giufre Roberth, de la 62 división de infantería móvil del ejército. A sus órdenes, señor.

(Bredotto) El relevo del capitán de la infantería de la base. Bien. ¿Tiene experiencia, capitán?

(Roberth) Eeehhhh... sí, por supuesto, señor. He estado mandando batallones de infantería en nuestras patrullas en Kandahar los últimos tres meses.

(Bredotto) Me refiero a si tiene experiencia en combate.

(Roberth) Sí, señor. Y más de la que quisiera. Esos cabrones nos montan emboscadas donde menos te lo esperas. Al menos esto tiene la ventaja que es una fortaleza bien parapetada y protegida. Y estamos perfectamente comunicados, con lo que pedir refuerzos es muy sencillo.

(Bredotto) Cierto, capitán. Pero aun así se nota que usted no es un veterano. Sigue siendo demasiado optimista. Yo llevo dos años. Dos años atrapado aquí. Ya me gustaría que mis mandos me dieran aunque fuera solamente un permiso de una semana. Tengo a mi mujer y mis dos hijos en Caen que no me ven en carne y hueso desde hace seis meses. Estoy hasta los huevos de tener que verles por videoconferencia en la pantalla de un ordenador. Pero asumo mi responsabilidad cómo soldado de la república francesa... y cumplo con mi deber. ¿Sabé ya cómo cumplir su mando de las tropas de defensa del perímetro de la base?

(Roberth) Sí, señor. Perfectamente.

(Bredotto) Bien. Hable con los sargentos Arlington, Yoshikawa y Mogasho, y organice la defensa del perímetro de la base.

(Roberth) ¡A la orden, coronel! -saluda a Bredotto y se marcha-

(Bredotto) Muy bien, comandante Fuwa y...

(Capitán japonés) Capitán Nagano, señor.

(Bredotto) Ah... comandante Fuwa y capitán Nagano... vengan conmigo, por favor.

Bredotto guía a Fuwa y Nagano hasta el más grande de los barracones de la base, el de los vehículos. Allí tienen varios vehículos todo terreno blindados y armados... y un Labor. Un Labor que Fuwa conoce muy bien y que ya era muy veterano.

(Bredotto) Aquí lo tienen. Su juguete.

(Nagano) Disculpe, coronel. Esto...

(Fuwa) Un Shinohara ARL-99 Helldiver. Trabajé muchos años con este Labor. Aun siguen en activo debidamente actualizados en algunas unidades Labor de segunda línea. Pero pronto serán substituidos por las nuevas versiones del Shinohara MTL-07 Scorpion. El Helldiver está obsoleto.

(Bredotto) Cierto, comandante. En un principio el Labor iban a traerlo los canadienses. Un...

(Fuwa) _Standard & Hill F75 Polar Bear_ de diseño y fabricación propia. Es el Labor de combate pesado principal del ejército canadiense. Muy apropiado para el clima frío y nevado de Canadá. Pero aquí...

(Bredotto) Ese Labor es bastante nuevo y moderno. Y nosotros nos negamos en rotundo a traer de los nuestros. Los franceses no tenemos ni un puñetero de esos malditos juguetes desplegados en Afganistán. Los Generales del ejército y aun menos en el gobierno no quieren ni oír hablar de enviar máquinas tan caras cómo el _Dassault EMX-98 De Gaulle_... y aun menos el otro Labor militar francés. Aun más moderno, sofisticado, y en consecuencia, caro. El...

(Fuwa) _Dassault TX-2 Normande_, pensado específicamente para operaciones de asalto y sigilo rápido con Labors de combate. Es una máquina excelente, coronel. Pero... por su forma de hablar despectiva respecto de los Labor, parece que no le gustan demasiado.

(Bredotto) Comandante... ¿Cuantos carros de combate se han enviado aquí? ¿Eh?

(Fuwa) Ninguno, señor. La mayoría del territorio afgano es montañoso y escarpado. Un tanque de 50 toneladas no sería lo más apropiado.

(Bredotto) A parte de que esas máquinas son muy caras. La especialidad de los talibanes son ataques esporádicos desde las montañas. Con poco y obsoleto armamento, y a veces tienen menos puntería que un viejo de 80 años sin gafas bifocales. Atacan con ametralladoras RPK, AK-47... y sobretodo con RPG's e incluso algún que otro misil antitanque o tanques propiamente dichos.

(Fuwa) ¿Y de donde lo sacan?

(Bredotto) No es de donde lo sacan... si no de cuando lo sacaron. En los años 80, cuando la invasión soviética, la CIA les proporcionó armas a través de Pakistán. Pero la mayoría de las armas las conseguían de las emboscadas que llevaban a cabo contra los rusos. Más de veinte años después... siguen usando las mismas. Para ellos esos viejas armas son cómo un tesoro familiar. Las guardan y las conservan lo mejor que saben.

(Fuwa) Aun no me ha contestado la pregunta, coronel. ¿Por qué se ha enviado este viejo Helldiver aquí?

(Bredotto) Los Labors no son eficaces aquí. De todos los países de la coalición, sólo hay cinco que han enviado Labors a Afganistán. Canadá, Holanda, Corea del sur, Italia... y Japón. Curiosamente, en los cuatro primeros casos era para probar en combate uno de sus nuevos Labors militares. Pero ustedes, los japoneses... los envían porque sí. No les culpo. Ustedes inventaron estos cacharros... y quieren demostrar a los demás que aquí también son útiles. Pero no lo son. Sin embargo nos lo han enviado aquí... para utilizarlo en nuestra defensa en caso necesario.

(Fuwa) ¿Que? Pues... es un error, señor. El Helldiver no fue pensado cómo arma defensiva, si no todo lo contrario.

(Bredotto) Mire... yo sólo le digo lo que hacen los demás países que están en este atolladero. Ya se que usted es una experta en Labors y sabe mucho más que yo de esto. Pero recuerde. El Labor es propiedad japonesa y quien lo pilota es militar japonés, cómo ustedes. Pero está en el perímetro de mi base... y sólo yo puedo autorizar su uso en caso necesario. ¿Entendido, comandante?

(Fuwa) Perfectamente, señor. Me ha quedado muy claro.

(Bredotto) Ustedes son unos recién llegados aquí. Sólo van a estar un mes. ¿Cierto?

(Fuwa) Sí, señor. ¿Por qué lo dice?

(Bredotto) Por nada en especial. En el último mes... hemos sufrido tres ataques de los talibanes. Uno de un francotirador que por suerte era muy malo y mis muchachos lo abatieron... y dos ataques con morteros, que nos causaron daños materiales de poca importancia... y una baja.

(Fuwa) -se pone aun más seria- ¿Una baja, señor?

(Bredotto) El cabo canadiense Gerard Cubier. Tenía 24 años, era de Quebec. Recibió un impacto casi directo de un mortero en una pierna, que se la amputó. No pudimos hacer nada por él. Murió desangrado en cuestión de un par de minutos.

(Fuwa) -consternada- Lo... lo siento mucho, coronel.

(Bredotto) Se lo digo... para que sepa que esto no es un campamento de vacaciones. Aquí hay gente civil inocente a la que debemos proteger y que no tiene que ver con ellos... o puede que sí, francamente no lo se. Pero también hay talibanes que nos odian. Que quieren eliminarnos de aquí. Esta zona es bastante tranquila en apariencia. Pero cuando hay movimiento... se vuelve extremadamente peligrosa. Ténganlo muy presente de ahora en adelante. Si me disculpan... tengo que revisar esa información que me han dado. Comandante; Capitán. -saluda a Fuwa y Nagano y se marcha-

(Nagano) Este hombre... se le ve muy cansado. ¿No cree, comandante?

(Fuwa) Lleva demasiado tiempo aquí y su relevo se retrasa. Esperemos que a nosotros no nos pase lo mismo.

(Nagano) No creo. Las fuerzas japonesas aquí... sólo están desplegadas un solo mes y son reemplazadas. Es la condición que impuso Tokio a Washington para meternos en este fregadero.

(Fuwa) ¿Que opina del material técnico que nos han destinado, capitán?

(Nagano) -rascándose la cabeza y con cara de no saber que decir- Uffff... puessss...

(Fuwa) Usted es el técnico que debe encargarse de su mantenimiento. ¿Se siente molesto?

(Nagano) No. Pero... cuando apareció el Helldiver hace más de diez años yo aun iba a primaria. Un Labor no es cómo un carro de combate o un cazabombardero, que está en servicio durante 20 años y no pasa nada. Es más bien cómo un ordenador. Aunque lo compres de último grito... al cabo de cinco años ya se ha quedado anticuado. Y éste ya tiene más de diez. Está obsoleto.

(Fuwa) Es por eso que le han enviado aquí, capitán. Es una máquina vieja y por tanto de bajo valor. Si es destruida a los de arriba no les importará demasiado. Pero mandar un Scorpion de última generación... de eso no quieren ni oír hablar.

(Nagano) Es verdad, comandante. Al principio del conflicto muchos países mandaron Labors. Pero enseguida se vio... que eran una presa muy fácil para las emboscadas de los talibanes. Máquinas nuevas y muy caras eran destruidas con una facilidad pasmosa. Todo el mundo los ha retirado. Pero en según que funciones muy concretas... cómo por ejemplo la defensa del perímetro de una base fortificada y aislada cómo ésta... pueden resultar útiles. Es más. Aquí... los sistemas de guerra electrónica y todo eso, no sirve para nada. Lo que necesitas son máquinas robustas, fiables... y potentes. El Helldiver es una antigualla comparado con el Scorpion, es verdad. Pero aun así... su cañón ametrallador automático de 60 milímetros es más que valido para la función que debe cumplir. E incluso me gusta más así, con esta pintura de camuflaje para el desierto que no ese horrible verde aceituna que llevaba antes.

(Fuwa) Una opinión muy extensa, capitán. Pero estoy de acuerdo con usted. Ahora lo único que podemos hacer aquí... es mantener esta máquina en buen estado y estar alerta por si nos toca actuar.

(Nagano) Pero comandante. Esa... es sólo una de las funciones que debemos hacer aquí. ¿No? ¿Nos tocará también salir a patrullar fuera del perímetro de la base? ¿En esos poblados de las montañas en busca de talibanes, comandante?

(Fuwa) Nosotros en principio no estamos autorizados a entrar en combate fuera de la base... excepto si el mando superior de la base nos lo solicita explicitamente. Eso en teoría corresponde a los franceses y los canadienses. Nosotros tenemos la responsabilidad de la defensa del perímetro de la base. Para eso han traído el Labor hasta aquí.

(Nagano) ¿Y quien lo pilota?

(Fuwa) Aun no la conozco. Se lo he preguntado a Bredotto. Está en el barracón de las mujeres. Así que... ya sabe, capitán.

(Nagano) Vale, comandante. Yo... esto... iré al de los hombres. Estoy lleno de polvo, iré a darme una ducha.

(Fuwa) Sí, capitán. Yo también.

Fuwa marcha hacía su correspondiente barracón, el de las mujeres, donde ya habían traído sus cosas. Entra, y se encuentra a otras tres mujeres militares de uniforme. Eran una sargento japonesa, llamada Miyuki Bouma; dos soldados francesas, una de ellas de color, llamadas Magdeleine Darrauq y Andian Mogasho. Y otra soldado canadiense, llamada Irey Burlington. Todas se ponen firmes y saludan al ver que era de graduación superior a la suya. Saluda y charla con cada una de ellas. Pero especialmente con la teniente.

(Fuwa) Bueno... a ti es a quien realmente estaba buscando.

(Bouma) ¿Me busca a mi, comandante? Yo soy la piloto del Helldiver. -en tono algo burlesco-

(Fuwa) Así que es usted. Encantada de conocerla, sargento. No debe ser muy divertido estarse aquí sin poder pilotar su Labor.

(Bouma) No es mi Labor, comandante. En realidad... nunca lo he pilotado. Llevo dos meses aquí y lo único que he hecho ha sido salir en las patrullas semanales con nuestros colegas.

(Fuwa) -se queda algo descolocada- ¿Que no se ha usado aun el Helldiver?

(Bouma) No, nunca, comandante. Debe comprender al coronel. Él... siempre prefiere pedir refuerzos aéreos que usar esa máquina. Considera que no sirve para nada.

(Fuwa) Pues... entonces ya me dirá que estamos haciendo aquí, sargento.

(Bouma) Esperar órdenes. Es lo único que podemos hacer en este culo de mundo.

(Fuwa) ¿Y ustedes, soldados?

(Mogasho) Ya lo ha dicho, comandante. Esperar órdenes. Ya estoy hasta el coño de estar en este puto desierto de mierda. -con mala cara-

(Darrauq) ¬ ¬ Oh, por favor. No empieces otra vez. Todos estamos hartos de estar aquí. Si no querías venir, no haberte alistado al ejército.

(Fuwa) ¿Y usted, soldado...

(Burlington) Burlington, comandante. -mientras escribe una carta-

(Fuwa) ¿Una carta para su familia?

(Burlington) Sí. Para mi marido y mi hijo.

(Fuwa) ¿Tan joven y ya está casada y con hijos? ¿Y además siendo soldado?

(Burlington) Fue un accidente. Mi embarazo. Pero aun así no quise renunciar a mi carrera. Estoy aquí por vocación y por servir a mi país.

(Mogasho) ¡Sí, ya, cómo si alguien fuese a creérselo! ¡Esto es una puta mierda! ¡Quiero volver a Francia!

(Burlington) ¿Quieres callarte ya de una vez!? ¡Por mucho que grites y te quejes no va a cambiar nada!

(Mogasho) ¡No te he pedido tu opinión!

(Fuwa) ¡Basta! -todas se callan de golpe- Compórtense, hagan el favor. Bien... ¿Cual es mi litera?

(Burlington) Quédese la de mi lado. Está vacía.

(Fuwa) Gracias. - deja su bolsa sobre su litera y coge un retrato de la mesita de Burlington- ¿Es su marido y su hijo?

(Burlington) Sí. Esta foto es del año pasado. De cuando me marché de Canadá. Ahora mi pequeño ya ha cumplido los 3 años.

(Fuwa) Comprendo cómo lo debe pasar. Yo también tengo una hija. Ya está muy mayor, tiene nueve años.

(Burlington) Entonces no debe estar especialmente preocupada. Tener un hijo de 3 años y que cuando vayas a verle pregunte "¿Quien es esta señora, papá?" Es muy duro para mi.

(Fuwa) La comprendo.

(Mogasho) Comandante. ¿Vendrá con nosotros mañana "de paseo"?

(Fuwa) He notado cierta ironía en su pregunta, soldado. ¿Que es eso del "paseo"?

(Burlington) A patrullar por la región. Tenemos que hacerlo una vez por semana. Comprobar que quienes están en los poblados sean los mismos que la última vez... y asegurarnos que si vemos caras nuevas, disparar primero y preguntar después.

(Fuwa) -se sorprende- ¿Que? No estará hablando en serio de...

(Burlington) No se lo tome al píe de la letra, comandante. Es una forma de hablar. Bueno... usted misma lo verá cuando salgamos.

Efectivamente, al día siguiente, un batallón sale de la base para pasarse el día entero de patrulla por la zona. Con todo el equipo entero de combate. Un pelotón de reconocimiento formado por ocho hombres y dos mujeres, con Fuwa y la sargento Bouma, y mandado por un capitán francés, Joseph Welliart, junto a cinco soldados franceses armados con sus fusiles de asalto FAMAS y cinco canadienses armados con fusiles de asalto C7. En el batallón también hay un francotirador francés con un fusil de precisión FR F2, y una ametralladora ligera "Sumitomo Minimi", en manos de la sargento Bouma. El batallón patrulla por una zona montañosa, con cierta tensión.

(Fuwa) -sujetando su fusil de asalto Howa Tipo 89 y con cierto cansancio- ¿Siempre es así, sargento?

(Bouma) ¿Por qué ha querido venir con nosotros? Ahora no se queje. Le he advertido que pasarse todo el día dando vueltas por aquí es muy pesado.

(Soldado francés 1) ¡Eh, Comandante! ¡Bonito juguete! ¿Lo fabrica Ban Dai o Toyota?

(Bouma) Soldado, que maneras de hablar a un superior son esas.

(Soldado francés 2) Discúlpele, sargento. Era sólo para romper el hielo. Lo decía por ese Howa tipo 89. Tiene buena pinta.

(Bouma) ¿Está harto de su FAMAS, soldado?

(Soldado francés 2) No... de lo que estamos hartos es de estar aquí, andando sin parar durante horas. Se la ve cansada, comandante.

(Fuwa) No se preocupe, soldado. Son los achaques de la edad.

(Welliart) ¡Atención! -hace señas levantando el puño cerrado para que el grupo se detenga y se ponga a cubierto- Silencio. Callaos. -se saca unos prismáticos y mira en una montaña paralela y más baja-

(Soldado francés 3) ¿Ha visto algo, capitán?

(Welliart) …

(Fuwa) -en voz baja a Bouma- ¿Que ocurre?

(Bouma) -en voz baja- El capitán Welliart ha visto algo, comandante. Y hace bien. Debes detenerte y protegerte a la más mínima sospecha.

(Welliart) Aaagghhhh... ¡nada! -se pone en pie- ¡Pelotón, en pie! ¡Sólo ha sido una falsa alarma! ¡Sigamos!

(Fuwa) Capitán Welliart. ¿Queda mucho para llegar a ese poblado?

(Welliart) Unos tres kilómetros más, comandante. Hubiese querido ir con los vehículos, pero el coronel no nos ha autorizado. Antes de partir le he visto algo más enfadado de lo normal.

(Soldado canadiense 1) ¿Enfadado? El coronel siempre está enfadado.

(Fuwa) Quizás...

(Welliart) Quizás que, comandante. No se lo calle, compártalo con el pelotón.

(Fuwa) Ayer su superior recibió una información de la inteligencia militar estadounidense. Es todo lo que se.

(Welliart) Ah... nuestras instrucciones. Ahora entiendo un poco más por qué demonios vamos a ese jodido poblado.

Después de una larga, larguísima caminata, llegan al poblado. Mujeres con burka, hombres con ropa afgana. Fuwa y Bouma especialmente se sienten observadas. Muy observadas.

(Welliart) ¿Alguien ve algo sospechoso respecto la semana anterior?

(Soldados) ¡Negativo!

(Welliart) No se... algo no me convence.

(Fuwa) -sintiéndose incómoda con los afganos que la miran incesantemente- Sargento... ¿Usted ya ha estado aquí más veces?

(Bouma) Sí, comandante. Es cómo ir un sábado por la noche de fiesta a Yokohama. Tienes a un montón de babosos observándote. Debe comprenderlos, comandante. Para ellos ver una mujer, aunque vaya de uniforme y armada, es cómo ver una peli porno. Ja. La semana pasada vino con nosotros la sargento Mogasho, que cómo ya sabe...

(Fuwa) Es una mujer de mucho carácter. Demasiado, incluso.

(Bouma) Un adolescente afgano... es muy fuerte lo que voy a decirle, pero... se bajó el pantalón y se puso a masturbarse delante de ella. Ella quiso pegarle una bofetada al chico e incluso más.

(Fuwa) -sonrojada y nerviosa- Pero... pero... ¿Por qué demonios hizo eso?

(Bouma) Bueno... ya se lo he dicho, comandante. Puede que fuese porque ese día hacía un calor espantoso. La sargento iba con una camiseta de tirantes con el arnés encima. Y cómo es una mujer ciertamente voluptuosa, para ese chaval, que no ha visto una mujer de carne y hueso en su vida...

(Welliart) Sí, pero tuve que ser yo quien pusiera calma a la situación. Si no el poblado entero nos habría linchado, y nosotros no hubiésemos tenido más remedio que disparar.

(Soldado canadiense 2) ¡Capitán! ¡Nada sospechoso en el lado sur!

(Soldado francés 3) ¡Tampoco en el lado norte!

(Welliart) Todo bien. Hemos contado el mismo número de personas. Perfecto.

(Soldado francés 2) ¿Interrogamos a los civiles afganos, capitán?

(Welliart) Aunque les interrogáramos, soldado, dudo que nos dijesen la verdad. En estas circunstancias sólo puedes fiarte de tus ojos y de tu intuición. Muy bien. Regresamos.

(Fuwa) A caminar otra vez.

Y así pasó la primera semana de Fuwa en aquel aislado, atrasado y remoto país de Asia central en guerra desde hacía años. Tras esos siete primeros días, Fuwa escribió otra carta para Shinobu, y también para su marido y su hija. Aquella mañana va a entrar al despacho del coronel Bredotto, quien está ciertamente alterado y enfadado. Acaban de comunicarle algo bastante malo.

(Fuwa) -llama a la puerta- Con su permiso, coronel.

(Bredotto) ¡Adelante, maldita sea!

(Fuwa) -entra en el despacho- Siento molestarle, señor. Venía a solicitarle permiso... ¿? ¿Ocurre algo, coronel? Hace... bastante mala cara.

(Bredotto) -con muy mala cara- ¿Que si ocurre algo? ¡Me cago en la puta! ¡Claro que ocurre! -suspira y se calma- … Disculpe, comandante. Usted aun no lo sabe.

(Fuwa) ¿Que es lo que tengo que saber, coronel? ¿Podría aclarármelo, señor?

(Bredotto) Acabo de hablar vía satélite con la central de la alianza en Kabul. El helicóptero de suministros no vendrá hasta cómo mínimo dentro de tres días.

(Fuwa) ¿Que? ¿Que ha obligado a ello, señor?

(Bredotto) No le culpo que no lo sepa aun, comandante. Aislados, en medio de esta puta cloaca inmunda. Ahora se lo diré a todos los demás. Resulta que... esta madrugada ha habido atentados en cadena en la capital. En Kabul.

(Fuwa) -escuchando muy seriamente- Vaya. Nuevos atentados. No se acaban nunca.

(Bredotto) En todos los casos ha sido obra de terroristas suicidas con explosivos o con armas automáticas. ¿Sus objetivos? Cuarteles de la policía afgana, perímetros de las bases de la coalición... incluso hospitales y escuelas.

(Fuwa) -se queda estupefacta- ¿Eh? ¿Ha dicho... hospitales y escuelas, señor?

(Bredotto) Ha oído bien, comandante. Han volado también una escuela... de niñas. Me han informado también, que las víctimas, a parte de los policías afganos... eran todos civiles inocentes. En total... más de 80 muertos, de los cuales una quincena aproximadamente... son niños.

(Fuwa) -con cara triste y rabiosa al mismo tiempo- No lo entiendo. Pero... ¿Por qué hacen eso? ¿Por qué?

(Bredotto) Por lo mismo que hacíamos en Francia contra los nazis. Para ellos somos invasores extranjeros. Y los que se salgan de su interpretación del Corán... deben morir cómo perros. Es así de simple. ¿Que es lo que quería solicitarme?

(Fuwa) -echa un largo y profundo suspiro- Después de escuchar esto... se me han pasado por completo las ganas, señor.

(Bredotto) Dígamelo, comandante. Es una orden.

(Fuwa) Señor... solicito permiso para salir de maniobras con la sargento Bouma en el Helldiver.

(Bredotto) Denegado.

(Fuwa) ¿Que? -se enfada- ¡Pero señor! ¡La sargento debe familiarizarse con su Labor! ¡Es imprescindible que tenga práctica con él!

(Bredotto) ¡Comandante, no me toque más las pelotas, haga el favor! ¡Esa jodida máquina sería un blanco perfecto para los talibanes! ¿Es que aun no se ha dado cuenta!? … Lo siento, disculpe si me he alterado demasiado. Saber que los jodidos suministros no llegarán en varios días...

(Fuwa) Lo comprendo, señor. Pero a mi y a la sargento nos han traído para eso. Con todos mis respetos, señor... vuelvo a solicitar permiso para hacer maniobras con el Helldiver.

(Bredotto) -mirando seriamente a Fuwa, y sin contestar un rato-... Está bien. Bien pensado... Por qué no. Pueden salir a pasear con ese maldito trasto. Pero en cuando empiece a anochecer... terminen. ¿Le ha quedado claro, comandante?

(Fuwa) Perfectamente, señor.

(Bredotto) Bien. Retírese.

(Fuwa) A la orden, coronel. -saluda a Bredotto y se marcha-

Un rato después, Fuwa, con unos cascos del sistema de radio, va comunicando las instrucciones a la sargento Bouma, quien ya se ha montado en el Helldiver,

(Fuwa) Sargento. ¿Alguna anomalía en los sistemas del Helldiver?

(Bouma) -en la cabina del piloto- Todos los sistemas funcionan con normalidad, comandante. El capitán ha hecho una buena reparación. Este viejo rockero aun quiere dar mucha guerra.

(Fuwa) Bien, sargento. ¿Se siente a gusto a los mandos? ¿Muchas diferencias respecto del Scorpion?

(Bouma) Muchas, comandante. Estoy acostumbrada a pilotar Labors de tercera generación, los cuales se pilotan de forma muy distinta de éste, que es de segunda generación. ¿Quiere que haga algo más?

(Fuwa) Camine un poco por el perímetro de la base. Que el Helldiver mueva un poco las piernas, sargento.

(Bouma) A la orden.

El Helldiver se pone a andar. Los militares, soldados, cabos, todos observan al viejo Labor japonés andar. Pero la cosa se interrumpe de repente. Hay una explosión en un lugar de la base... y vienen seguidas de más.

(Fuwa) ¿Eh!? ¡Que demonios está pasando!?

(Mogasho) -corriendo hacía Fuwa- ¡Comandante! ¡Es fuego de mortero! ¡Póngase a cubierto, rápido!

(Fuwa) ¿Fuego de mortero!? ¡Ah! ¡Sargento!

(Bouma) -descolocada ante lo que está pasando- Di... diga, comandante.

(Fuwa) Busque mediante el sistema de visión infrarroja cualquier posible fuente de calor a lo lejos.

(Bouma) Pero... ¿No sería mejor ponernos a cubierto?

(Fuwa) ¡Hágalo!

(Bredotto) -llega corriendo hacía Fuwa- ¡Comandante! ¡Que coño está haciendo!? ¡Pónganse a cubierto enseguida! ¡Y saquen ese maldito cacharro de en medio!

(Fuwa) ¡He ordenado a la sargento que busque fuentes de calor mediante la visión infrarroja del Labor! ¡Ese mortero debe de estar en alguna parte!

(Bredotto) ¡Olvídese de eso! ¡Ya hemos solicitado apoyo aéreo! ¡Dos helicópteros americanos vienen hacía aquí! -un obús de mortero les cae muy cerca- ¡Me cagó en la puta! ¡Salgan de aquí ahora mismo! ¡Es una orden!

(Fuwa) ¡Só, señor! ¡Sargento, entre el Helldiver al hangar! ¡Retírese, rápido!

El Helldiver entra en su hangar, mientras el fuego de mortero seguía. De repente, se empieza a oír el ruido in crescendo de dos helicópteros viniendo hacía allí. Son dos _Boeing EH-64 Apache_ americanos. En cuando los helicópteros se hacen visibles en el horizonte, el fuego de mortero, tal cómo apareció, desaparece. Los helicópteros americanos sobrevuelan la base, dan varias pasadas... hasta que se marchan. La fuente del ataque se había esfumado sin dejar rastro.

Pero lo peor aun estaba por venir. Sólo han pasado dos días de ese tímido ataque con fuego de mortero. A primera hora de la mañana, el barracón del comedor está lleno. Era la hora del desayuno, y todos los militares estaban allí comiendo. Obviamente, según de que país eran, se reunían en una misma mesa.

(Fuwa) -comiendo su sopa de niso y arroz con cara de preocupación- No puedo quitármelo de la cabeza.

(Bouma) ¿El que, comandante?

(Fuwa) Lo que ocurrió hace dos días. Mucho decir que esto es únicamente una "operación de paz". Suena cómo una broma de muy mal gusto.

(Bouma) Todo el mundo sabe que esto es una guerra. Y todo el mundo también sabe... que en cuestión d años nos iremos de aquí sin haber solucionado nada.

(Fuwa) ¿Se siente derrotada, sargento? ¿Cree seriamente que esto está perdido?

(Nagano) Comandante... cuando era pequeño, mi abuelo me enseñó algo que aprendió y concluyó de la segunda guerra mundial. La lección de la inutilidad. A veces, llega el momento en que uno tiene que saber retirarse para evitar males mayores a los que le rodean y a si mismo. Decenas de países, especialmente Estados Unidos, han gastado miles de millones de dólares en intentar pacificar y traer la democracia a este país totalmente aislado del resto del mundo. ¿Y que han conseguido?

(Bouma) Nada de nada. Hasta un tonto lo ve.

(Fuwa) Hasta ahora me negaba a pensar eso. Pero ciertamente... es una verdad cómo un templo. Desde que estuve en aquel poblado afgano y cómo me miraban aquellos hombres...

(Bouma) Yo me sentí igual la primera vez. No sabes realmente en que pueden estar pensando cuando te ven. ¿Quieren matarte? ¿Colgarte? ¿Lapidarte? ¿Violarte? Porque voy con uniforme de combate, llevo un fusil de asalto y soy buena luchadora de judo, karate y aikido no se me acercan. Pero si no... no duraría aquí ni un minuto.

(Nagano) Acabas preguntándote... que haces aquí. Y además, nosotros, los japoneses particularmente, estamos en una situación ilegal.

(Fuwa) Ya lo se. El artículo 9 de nuestra constitución. Pero cuando se trata de una misión encabezada por las naciones unidas, Japón puede participar según otra ley de principios de los 90.

(Nagano) Es cómo... cómo si no hubiésemos aprendido nada de la última guerra en la que nos metimos. La de Camboya hace más de 10 años. En ese conflicto enviamos fuerzas de combate. Y tuvimos bajas. Llegas a pensar que nuestros políticos se saltan las leyes cómo les da la gana.

(Fuwa) Capitán... somos militares. Nuestra obligación es obedecer siempre las órdenes de nuestros superiores. Pueden parecernos órdenes injustas. Pueden parecernos órdenes incorrectas. Pero siempre y en toda circunstancia debemos obedecer esas órdenes.

(Nagano) ¿Siempre, comandante?

(Fuwa) -mirando muy seriamente a Nagano- ¿Se está cuestionando su propio papel, capitán?

(Nagano) No, comandante.

(Bouma) A propósito... ¿Todo bien en su casa?

(Fuwa) Sí. ¿Por qué me lo pregunta así de repente?

(Nagano) Por nada en especial. Es algo curioso encontrarse una mujer casada y con una hija metida en este fregado. Y más siendo japonesa.

(Fuwa) ¿Supone eso algún inconveniente, capitán?

(Nagano) ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! Le pido que no me malinterprete. No quiero que piense que soy un tradicionalista de esos que quiere que su esposa sea 20 años más joven y vaya siempre vestida con kimono.

(Fuwa) Llevo muchos más años que usted en las Fuerzas de Autodefensa, capitán. No me fue nada fácil al principio. Todos me decían que por el simple hecho de ser mujer, no llegaría muy lejos. Pero ahora dirijo una unidad de Labors del ejército de tierra. Para mi haber venido aquí es una experiencia que repercutirá en mi carrera y en mi futuro en el ejército.

(Nagano) Eso estaría bien. Una mujer General. ¿Se imagina?

Pero la conversación, el ambiente calmado y distendido, se corta de golpe. Se oye una fuerte explosión a fuera. Explosión que viene seguida de más explosiones... y de gritos, muchos gritos de hombres en árabe al unisono gritando "Alá es grande". Un soldado canadiense que hace la guardia entra exaltado dentro del camarote. El coronel Bredotto, se levanta de su silla, muy serio, cómo si ya supiera lo que está pasando.

(Soldado canadiense) ¡Nos atacan! ¡Un... un montón de talibanes, coronel! ¡Son decenas!

(Bredotto) ¡Merde! ¡Otra vez! ¡Es que no se cansan nunca de intentarlo una y otra vez!? ¡Todo el mundo a sus posiciones! -todos los soldados salen corriendo de allí, recogen sus armas y se posicionan en el perímetro de la base, tras los muros o tras sacos de arena-

(Fuwa) ¡Coronel! ¡Que está pasando!?

(Bredotto) ¡Venga conmigo a fuera! -salen a fuera. Bredotto coge unos prismáticos... y se queda estupefacto- Santo Dios del cielo. Son centenares. ¡Centinela!

(Soldado canadiense) ¡Sí, señor!

(Bredotto) ¡Comunique que nos están atacando! ¡Solicitamos refuerzos y apoyo aéreo inmediato!

(Soldado canadiense) ¡Sí, señor! -se marcha corriendo hacía la sala de comunicaciones-

(Bredotto) ¿? ¿Que coño es aquello? -vuelve a mirar por los prismáticos... y observa un tanque. Un viejo T-55 soviético en la cima de la montaña que tienen enfrente, y por la que bajan decenas de talibanes armados con viejos AK-47, ametralladoras RPK, o lanzacohetes RPG.- Dios santo. ¡Tienen un tanque! ¡Maldita sea!

(Fuwa) -muy consternada ante lo que está pasando... pero pensando rápido que hacer- ¡Coronel! ¡Solicito permiso para desplegar el Helldiver ahora mismo!

(Bredotto) ¡Ni hablar! ¡Tienen un tanque y RPG's! ¡Es un blanco demasiado fácil!

(Fuwa) Pero...

(Bredotto) ¡Coja un arma y defienda el perímetro! ¡Ayude a su sargento con la ametralladora japonesa! ¡Me oye!?

(Fuwa) ¡Sí, señor! -corre hasta la sargento Bouma, quien está disparando su ametralladora _Sumitomo FN_-

(Bouma) ¡Comandante! ¿Que hace aquí!? ¡Tráigame munición! ¡5.56 milímetros! ¡Si este flanco queda desprotegido tendrán una brecha por la que entrar!

(Fuwa) ¡De acuerdo! -el tanque dispara su cañón, pero con tan mala puntería que no le da a nada-.

En la muralla de defensa del perímetro de la base, el responsable de la defensa, el capitán francés Roberth, ordena rápidamente lo que hay que hacer.

(Roberth) ¡Sargento Mogasho!

(Mogasho) -tras unos sacos de cemento, junto a otros soldados franceses, disparando sus FAMAS y una ametralladora FN MAG contra los talibanes- ¡Aquí, capitán!

(Roberth) ¡Vaya con el soldado Selein al depósito y cojan un ERYX con un Milan II! ¡Tenemos que destruir ese puto tanque!

(Mogahso) ¡A la orden, capitán! ¡Selein, ven conmigo! -ella y el otro soldado francés se retiran a la retaguardia en busca de lo que les ha mandado el capitán. Al mismo tiempo, Fuwa regresa con un fusil para ella misma y varias cintas de munición para la ametralladora de Bouma-

(Fuwa) ¡Traigo munición!

(Bouma) ¡Ayúdeme a cargar! -cargan la cinta de munición a la ametralladora y se ponen a disparar, abatiendo a algunos talibanes- ¡Llegan más por ahí, a las cinco!

Los talibanes se ponen a disparar sus RPG's, pero con mala puntería. Pero entonces... el tanque vuelve a disparar su cañón... y acierta. Sobre una parte de la muralla defensiva, en la que hay tropas japonesas, la hacen volar por los aires. Algunos soldados japoneses quedan heridos. Bouma y Fuwa sólo se hacen cuatro rasguños, recogen sus armas y vuelven a disparar. El capitán Roberth se queda algo desconcertado, pero enseguida reacciona.

(Bredotto) Mierda. ¡Reforzad esa parte del perímetro, deprisa! ¡Cubrid ese área!

Se oyen unos gritos de dolor desesperados... uno de los soldados japoneses está gravemente herido. Tiene una pierna amputada, y la sangre le sale disparada a chorro. Bouma le pide a Fuwa que vaya a socorrer mientras ella no para de disparar la ametralladora. Fuwa llega allí. Ya habían llegado un sanitario canadiense y otro japonés a socorrer al soldado que grita desesperadamente de dolor. Fuwa se queda casi en Shock por un instante, sin saber que hacer... pero intenta ponerse firme y no dejarse perturbar.

(Soldado japonés) ¡Aaaaaaahhhhhh! ¡Dios mío! ¡La pierna! ¡Me han volado la puta pierna! ¡Aaahhhhh!

(Sanitario canadiense) ¡Tranquilo, soldado! ¡Tranquilo! ¡Todo irá bien, todo irá bien!

(Sanitario francés) ¡Hay que cortar la hemorragia inmediatamente! ¡Comandante Fuwa! ¡Venga y ayude!

(Fuwa) -muy nerviosa- ¿Eh? ¡Sí, sí!

(Sanitario francés) ¡Póngale una inyección de morfina, rápido! -mientras con instrumentos quirúrgicos intenta cortar la hemorragia- … Mierda. ¡Mierda! ¡La arteria principal está totalmente abierta! ¡No puedo cortar la hemorragia con este instrumental!

(Sanitario canadiense) Entonces. -mirando muy tenso al sanitario francés-

Mientras intentan salvar al soldado caído, en una parte de la muralla defensiva, la sargento Mogasho, con una lanzadera de misiles ERYX con un misil antitanque Milan II, se oculta tras unos sacos de cemento. Se alza, apunta, y dispara el misil. En menos de un segundo, el viejo tanque T-55 es destruido.

(Mogasho) -haciendo señas con el puño cerrado y el brazo en alto-

(Roberth) ¡Bien hecho, sargento! ¡Coronel! ¡El tanque ha sido destruido!

(Bredotto) ¡Perfecto! ¡Donde coño está la comandante Fuwa!?

(Roberth) ¡En el perímetro japonés! ¡Tienen un soldado herido, coronel!

(Bredotto) ¡Mierda! ¡No dejen de disparar! ¡Los refuerzos llegarán de un momento a otro! -sale corriendo en busca de Fuwa-

Mientras tanto... el soldado herido seguía gritando.

(Soldado herido) ¡Aaaaaahhhh! Aaaahhhh -se echa a llorar, cogiendo de la mano al capitán Nagano- No quiero morir. No quiero morir iiiigggghhh.

(Nagano) No vas a morir, tranquilo. ¡No vas a morir! ¡No morirás! ¡Vas a vivir! ¡Y te casarás con tu novia! ¡Y Tendrás muchos retoños! ¡Vamos, aguanta, aguanta!

(Sanitario canadiense) Póngale otra inyección de morfina.

(Fuwa) ¿Que?

(Nagano) Pero eso...

(Sanitario francés) -con mirada muy seria... de derrota- … Póngasela.

(Nagano) Sí. -quita el tapón de la jeringuilla con los dientes y le inyecta la morfina en la otra pierna.

(Soldado herido) -desvaneciéndose, cada vez con voz más débil- Ooohhhhh... Ayako... Ayako... Quiero irme contigo. Quiero irme contigo. Ayako, Ayako, Ayako, Ayako, Ayako, Ayako... Aya... Aya... A... -el soldado... muere-

El sanitario francés, se saca el casco de Kevlar, tirándolo con rabia al suelo, mientras Nagano le cierra los ojos al soldado con la palma de la mano. El sanitario canadiense, se marcha a atender otros soldados heridos. Bredotto llega corriendo hacía allí. Se encuentra a Fuwa, consternada... y con una lagrima que le cae por un ojo-

(Bredotto) Mierda. ¡Mierda! ¡Malditos cabrones! … Comandante. ¡Comandante!

(Fuwa) ¿Eh? ¡Sí, coronel!

(Bredotto) ¡Mis muchachos han destruido el tanque enemigo! ¡Saquen el Helldiver y macháquenles! ¡Es una orden!

(Fuwa) Sí... ¡Sí, coronel! ¡Sargento Bouma!

(Bouma) -mientras carga otra cinta de munición a la ametralladora- ¡Diga, comandante!

(Fuwa) ¡Venga conmigo! ¡Vamos a pasear con el Helldiver!

(Bouma) Ya lo estaba esperando, señor. ¡Soldado, ocúpese de la ametralladora! ¡No deje de disparar hasta que se lo ordenen!

(Soldado japonés) ¡Sí, sargento!

Enseguida, La sargento Bouma se sube a la cabina del Helldiver. Fuwa se pone unos cascos que a la vez le hacen de transmisor, y le comunica las instrucciones a la sargento.

(Fuwa) ¡Sargento! ¡Salte el perímetro defensivo y ataque a las fuerzas enemigas!

(Bouma) Será un placer, comandante.

El Helldiver sale a fuera de la base, los talibanes, muchos, se retiran al encontrarse aquel Labor que se dispone a atacarles. Bouma no les dispara directamente, si no que dispara ráfagas sueltas de su cañón automático al aire o al suelo para asustarles o que se vayan. Pero hay uno que no huye: un niño de unos 12 años... con un lanza granadas, un RPG. El niño apunta al Labor con el arma... y Bouma no sabe cómo reaccionar.

(Bouma) -nerviosa y sin saber que hacer- Co... comandante. Es... ¡Es un niño! ¡No puedo disparar!

(Fuwa) ¿Que? ¡Maldita sea!

(Bredotto) ¡Ordene que dispare, comandante! ¡No dude!

(Fuwa) ¡No puedo hacer eso, coronel! ¡Va contra las normas!

El niño que sujeta el RPG no duda... y dispara su arma, abatiendo al Helldiver en las piernas. Su piloto no se hace nada. Tiene que salir de la cabina, y regresar dentro de la base. Pero no puede por el fuego de los talibanes, está atrapada.

(Bredotto) ¡Mierda! ¡Por eso no me gustan estas putas máquinas! ¡Capitán, sáquela de ahí!

(Roberth) ¡Sí, señor! ¡Jean, Lubon, Irien, salid a rescatar a la sargento Bouma! ¡Los demás, cubrídles! ¡Rápido!

Todos los soldados se ponen a disparar para proteger a los tres soldados franceses que salen a rescatar a la sargento Bouma, parapetada tras los restos humeantes del Helldiver abatido. Consiguen sacarla de allí y devolverla a dentro sana y salva.

(Roberth) ¡Bien hecho! ¡Buen trabajo!

(Fuwa) ¿Se encuentra bien, sargento?

(Bouma) Sí, estoy bien. Pero el Helldiver ha quedado destruido. Lo siento, comandante.

(Fuwa) Da igual, no importa. Lo importante es que está sana y salva.

Entonces... sobre los talibanes, hay una explosión. Han sido alcanzados por cohetes lanzados desde un avión. Por el horizonte, llegan dos aviones americanos _A-10 Thunderbolt_ de ataque a baja altura, quienes machacan a los talibanes y se los cargan en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Al mismo tiempo, un helicóptero de doble hélice _CH-47 Chinook_ japonés aterriza en la base con tropas de refuerzo. La batalla termina con un sabor agridulce para Fuwa. Ha sido un ataque que les había cogido por sorpresa... pero han sufrido una baja. Y Fuwa ha estado allí para presenciarlo.

Después de este suceso, Fuwa había escrito otra desgarradora carta para Shinobu, donde se lo explica todo. Le cuenta con pelos y señales lo que es la experiencia de estar en una guerra de verdad. Y lo que es ver morir en vivo y en directo a uno de tus hombres. Le cuenta que no ha visto nada de heroico. Sólo los gritos y las súplicas de un muchacho joven de 20 años, cuya última palabra fue pronunciar el nombre de su novia una y otra vez hasta la muerte. Y aunque no quiera decirle ante sus superiores... está harta de estar allí. Quiere volver a casa... cómo todos lo que están en ese agujero. Ahora Fuwa ya sabía lo que era luchar en una guerra de verdad.

Aquel mes en Afganistán para Fuwa, por suerte para ella, aunque no pasó rápido, sino que más bien se hizo eterno... terminó pasando. Tras este mes, en la base aérea de las Fuerza Aérea de Autodefensa de Japón de Hakiuri, aterriza un avión de transporte _Kawasaki C-1_. Fuwa, junto a otros militares japoneses que regresan de Afganistán, va en aquel avión. En una parte de la base, muchas personas, civiles, familiares y amigos de aquellos militares, les esperan. Fuwa sólo había estado allí un mes, pero otros llevaban más meses, o incluso más de un año.

Fuwa se alegra mucho cuando es recibida por su marido y su hija en las pistas de la base aérea. Se encontraba aparentemente bien... pero terriblemente cansada.

Dos días después de esto, y cómo han hecho tantas otras veces, Fuwa y su vieja amiga, Shinobu, quedan en la misma céntrica cafetería de Shibuya para charlar. Shinobu se sorprende al encontrarse a Fuwa cómo algo más envejecida, con bolsas en los ojos, y expresión de cansancio.

(Shinobu) Dios mio. Haces una cara horrible, Fuwa. -mirándola con cierta lástima-

(Fuwa) Sí... parezco una vieja pocha. ¿Verdad?

(Shinobu) No digas eso, mujer. Una temporada de vacaciones y volverás a estar cómo siempre. Ya lo verás.

(Fuwa) -mirando con expresión triste, cabizbaja, su vaso de Whisky con hielo, mientras la mueve con la mano- No es tan sencillo, Shinobu. No es tan sencillo. Ojalá en este mundo todo se pudiera solucionar tan fácilmente cómo eso. Pero desgraciadamente... no es así. Y al paso que va la humanidad...

(Shinobu) Me resulta muy extraño verte tan derrotista, Fuwa. Cuando eramos amigas en el instituto... yo era la alegre ilusionada que todo lo veía con optimismo y en cambio tú, eras la seria y pragmática, la buena estudiante que siempre me sacaba de los líos en los que me metía.

(Fuwa) Eso era entonces, Shinobu. Recordar el pasado es bueno a veces. Pero esta vez... hablamos del presente. Antes de ir a ese maldito agujero inmundo... y cuando estaba de camino, todos me decían lo mismo. "No sabe donde se mete", "esto es una cloaca inmunda", "no será la misma cuando regrese a casa". No quise hacer mucho caso de esas advertencias. Soy militar profesional, Shinobu, y no quiero ni puedo dejarme perturbar por sentimientos pasajeros en mi trabajo.

(Shinobu) Sabes que eso es del todo imposible.

(Fuwa) ¿Que?

(Shinobu) Por mucho que intentes negarlo y esconderlo... sabes que no puedes huir de ello. No dejas de ser un ser humano. Y los seres humanos tenemos sentimientos, para bien y para mal. No podemos huir de ello. Con todo lo que te encontraste y viviste allí... te sentiste...

(Fuwa) -echa un profundo suspiro- … ¿Has visto nunca morir a alguien?

(Shinobu) -mirando muy seriamente a Fuwa- … Sí, Fuwa. Claro que sí. Al teniente Gomioka y al oficial Yuuki. No hace falta que me lo describes, porque yo también se lo que es ver morir a alguien en combate. Es una imagen que hasta el día de mi muerte no podré borrar jamás de mi mente.

(Fuwa) Ya. Entiendo. Debes pensar que no tengo tanta experiencia cómo aparento tener.

(Shinobu) La tienes. Has vivido algo que jamás podrás olvidar. Es algo que... que Richardson y Hato, que también son veteranos de guerra cómo tú, me contaron en más de una ocasión. Recuerdo que Richardson me dijo una vez... "si no crees en un futuro no sobrevivirás al presente". Es una frase que le dijo su abuelo antes de morir. Y esta misma frase... se la repitió él mismo una y otra vez cuando estuvo en la guerra de Camboya en 1999. Y lo de Hato... eso si que es algo que por mucho que lo intente, jamás de los jamases podrá huir de ello. Ahora, por suerte, tiene un motivo para estar un poco más feliz.

(Fuwa) ¿?

(Shinobu) Su mujer está embarazada. Parece que por fin el teniente Hato va a ser padre por primera vez.

(Fuwa) -sonriendo y cerrando los ojos- Dele mis más sinceras felicitaciones. Sabes, Shinobu... en eso te doy toda la razón. En cuando aterricé en Hakiuri... recibir los besos y los abrazos de mi marido y de mi hija, fue el mejor bálsamo que podría recibir. No pude contener mis lágrimas de alegría al sentir el calor humano de mi familia de nuevo.

(Shinobu) Me alegro por ti. Y me alegro que hayas regresado de una pieza. Supe por las noticias, que mientras estabas allí... hubo esos atentados en cadena en Kabul. Pensé que te hubiera pasado algo.

(Fuwa) Shinobu, por favor... ahora no quiero hablar de ello. Estoy en casa de nuevo y quiero disfrutar de haber vuelto. No quiero nada más que eso ahora mismo.

(Shinobu) -mirando su reloj- Oh... lo siento, pero tengo que irme ya. ¿Nos volveremos a ver?

(Fuwa) Claro, ya te volveré a llamar.

(Shinobu) Adiós. Y cuídate, haz el favor. No quiero volver a verte con esas ojeras tan horribles.

(Fuwa) Sí, descuida. Gracias a los masajes de mi marido recuperaré el animo enseguida. -con sonrisa pillina-

(Shinobu) ¡Vaya, menuda suerte! Tú con un marido guapo que sabe hacer masajes y yo con un inútil que no sabe cocinar, no sabe hacer masajes, y encima tiene pies de atleta que le huelen mal.

(Fuwa) ¡Ja ja ja ja! ¡Lo siento! ¡No te enfades conmigo! -en broma-

(Shinobu) Adiós. Y por favor... recupera el animo. Quiero que vuelvas a ser la de siempre.

(Fuwa) Sí, lo haré.

Fuwa había vivido 30 días inolvidables en su vida. Un mes que tuvo que estar en un infierno en la tierra. La experiencia estaría anotada en su expediente y seguro le ayudaría a ascender. Pero en su yo cómo persona supondría una experiencia que le rondaría la cabeza el resto de sus días. Una experiencia que nadie debería vivir, ni en Afganistán, ni en ninguna parte.


	21. Bado: Psicoanálisis

**Capítulo 21. Bado. Psicoanálisis. **

Noviembre de 2009. Plena madrugada. La segunda sección está de guardia nocturna. Todos están durmiendo en sus correspondientes cuartos, con el uniforme plegado al lado por si tienen que vestirse repentinamente. El oficial y piloto Bado Rinart, está dormido en su cama... soñando.

Bado está teniendo un sueño absolutamente irreal, pero de una belleza visual inconmensurable. Con incluso música, ya que suena "La Sonata de Claro de Luna" de Beethoven. Se ve a si mismo sobre lo que parece un océano inmenso y que se pierde en el horizonte. Totalmente en calma, con el agua absolutamente plana y sin una ola. Bado está levantado, firme sobre ese agua... y se pone a andar. Puede andar sobre el agua. Mirando al cielo, Bado no sabe si es de día o de noche. No hay sol, si no una luna llena inmensa, enorme, pero no está oscuro, si no que parece que es de día. Pero el cielo, es de color morado. Un morado tan intenso y brillante que no es real.

Bado no sabe donde se encuentra. Mira hacia todos lados, preguntándose donde está... hasta que de repente observa alguien que sólo un segundo antes no estaba allí. Es una mujer. Una mujer muy bella, de cabellos muy oscuros y largos y una cara también preciosa, de gran expresividad. Pero también es una mujer de piel morena y un punto rojo en medio de la frente... y va vestida con ropaje tradicional hindú.

Bado se queda absolutamente hipnotizado. Observando incrédulo cómo aquella mujer de extraordinaria belleza, con su larga y preciosa melena oscura removida por el viento, le mira fijamente con unos espectaculares ojos azules, muy brillantes y claros. La mujer, con mirada triste, pero una tímida sonrisa en la boca... observa a Bado, y éste se da cuenta, que algunas lágrimas caen desde aquellos ojos azules tan omnipresentes. Bado se queda sobrecogido. Es incapaz de moverse ni reaccionar. No sabe quien es esa mujer tan bella. Pero algo... algo dentro de él le dice que le suena de algo. Que conoce esa mujer. Que la ha visto en alguna parte... y que es importante para él.

De golpe... la música de Beethoven se para; deja de poder andar sobre la superficie del agua... y cae al agua, hundiéndose cada vez más en la oscuridad. Pero no se inmuta, sigue maravillado ante aquella presencia. ¿Quien es? ¿Por qué este sueño... y por qué ella?

El sueño termina de forma inesperada. Bado es despertado a las cinco de la mañana por la alarma de emergencias. Se levanta, quedándose un rato en vabia, pensando el por que de este sueño tan extraño y quien es esa mujer. Pero enseguida se da cuenta que no hay tiempo que perder, y se pone en movimiento.

A las cinco de la madrugada, cuando aun no ha salido el sol, la segunda sección ha sido movilizada. El convoy de trailers de la segunda sección con los Shinohara JPL-09 Ghost se dirige a cubrir una emergencia en unas obras nocturnas en una línea del metro de Tokio. Bado está todavía sobrecogido, intrigado por el sueño que ha tenido hace sólo un momento. No sabe que significa, a que ha venido ese sueño tan irreal y bello a la vez... pero no puede dejar de pensar en ello ni un instante. Y es que la mujer que aparece en el sueño... siente cómo si la conociera de toda la vida, sin saber si siquiera a quien le recuerda.

Un par de horas después, la emergencia había sido solucionada, pero el teniente Chikawa ya había notado algo raro al dirigir a Bado. Cuando llegan al hangar y se bajan de los vehículos, Chikawa le llama la atención a Bado.

(Chikawa) ¡Bado!

(Bado) ¿Eh? Sí, diga, teniente. -con cara y voz serias-

(Chikawa) Eeehhh... nada. Lo has hecho muy bien, cómo siempre. Esto... ¿Todo bien?

(Bado) Claro que todo bien. ¿Es que he hecho algo mal? ¿He hecho algo fuera de lo habitual?

(Chikawa) ¡No! Bado... cómo te lo puedo decir... te he notado aun más serio y obediente de lo que es normal en ti. Cómo si... -ve que Bado se le queda mirando con cara seria- Es igual, olvídalo. Buen trabajo, oficial Bado. Anda, ve a escribir el informe para la capitana.

(Bado) Sí. -se marcha y Chikawa se le queda mirando con algo de desconcierto. Entonces llega Hiromi-

(Hiromi) Le pasa algo. ¿Verdad?

(Chikawa) Sí. El muchacho me preocupa, sabes.

(Hiromi) ¿Y por qué te preocupa exactamente?

(Chikawa) No se. A lo mejor es sólo una gilipollez, le doy demasiadas vueltas. Pero le noto... apagado.

(Hiromi) Si es así... sí que deberíamos preocuparnos. Cómo dice Richardson, Bado es "la alegría de la huerta". Siempre está bromista, alegre y despreocupado. A veces pienso que no ha cambiado mucho de cuando nos tuvimos que enfrentar a él a los mandos del Labor Negro.

(Chikawa) Bado ya no es ningún crío. Eso seguro. Más teniendo en cuenta que es un mujeriego sin remedio. Se lo puede permitir, es un joven muy atractivo y alegre. Aunque después nunca consigue que sus relaciones sean estables. En eso tiene que madurar y mucho.

(Noa) -se acerca a ellos- Buen trabajo, tenientes.

(Chikawa) Gracias, capitana. Capitana... ¿Se ha dado cuenta de lo que le pasa a Bado?

(Noa) Claro que sí.

(Hiromi) ¿Ya lo sabes?

(Noa) Ota siempre me critica que Bado es el niño mimado de mi sección. Y no lo voy a negar, lo es. Tengo el mejor piloto de Labors que existe bajo mis órdenes, y eso hace que tenga que cuidar de él. Cuando yo era oficial, Takeo me enseñó que en el trabajo también tienes que cuidar tu salud, tanto la física cómo la mental... y cuidar las relaciones con tus compañeros.

(Chikawa) Es decir, cuidar de sus subordinados para que trabajen lo mejor posible.

(Noa) A mi me gusta más decir para que sean más felices en el cumplimiento de sus tareas y obligaciones cómo policías. Pero hablando de Bado... sí, le pasa algo. Está callado y mustio. Y desde esta mañana.

(Hiromi) Ahora que lo dices, es cierto. Anoche mismo, Bado estaba de lo más animado. Vamos, cómo siempre.

(Noa) Estamos de acuerdo. Le pasa algo. -los tres se quedan de brazos cruzados y pensativos-

En el despacho de oficiales, Bado se sienta en su mesa a redactar en su ordenador el informe de su última salida. En su mente, las imágenes del sueño que ha tenido le vienen una y otra vez quedando absorto y distraído, sin oír lo que le dicen los demás.

(Mimiko) Bado. ¡Bado!

(Bado) ¿Eh? ¿Que? ¿Que decías, Mimiko?

(Mimiko) ¿Que te pasa? Estás muy serio.

(Miyazaki) Aaahhh... no me lo digas. Otra chica que te ha dejado plantado. No me extraña.

(Mimiko) Eso si que es raro. Con lo mono que es Bado. Si fuese más joven y no hubiese conocido a mi amorcito...

(Miyazaki) No estarás hablando en serio.

(Mimiko) -riéndose con la mano sobre los labios- Era broma, mujer.

(Bado) No... no me pasa nada. -con voz y cara entristecidas-

(Miyazaki) ¿Seguro? Tu cara no dice lo mismo. A ti te pasa algo, pero te da vergüenza decírnoslo.

(Bado) ¡He dicho que no me pasa nada, pesadas! ¡Dejadme en paz de una vez! -gritando furioso, las chicas se quedan calladas-

(Miyazaki) Está bien. No insistiré. -entra en el despacho Watanabe, Bado y los de la cuarta sección-

(Watanabe) Ja ja ja, vamos, que no se puede decir quien es el mejor. ¿? Bado.

(Bado) … -sin decir ni mirar, concentrado en su trabajo-

(Hato) Creo que a nuestro jovenzuelo le pasa algo. ¿No?

(Watanabe) Eeehhh... déjamelo a mi. Es mi colega. Mejor será que me encargue yo. -se sienta en su silla, la que está al lado de Bado- Eeehhhh. ¡Hey! ¡Cómo va eso!?

(Bado) ¿? ¿Que quieres?

(Watanabe) -se sorprende de la reacción de Bado- Caray. Que manera más seria y recta de contestar. Oye... ¿No quieres venir conmigo y Sakura al concierto de este sábado?

(Miyazaki) ¿Que concierto? -preguntando con cara de no saber de que va la cosa-

(Watanabe) Eeeehhh... sí... ya sabes. "Ese" concierto.

(Miyazaki) Aaahhh... "ese" concierto. Claro, claro. Sí.

(Watanabe) Que. ¿Te apuntas? Habrá muchas fans del grupo. Ya sabes. Chicas guapas, con minifaldas y eso.

(Bado) -suspira cerrando los ojos- … Watanabe... hoy no estoy de humor, quieres.

(Watanabe) ¿Eh? ¿Cómo que no estás de humor? Si eres el sentido del humor con patas. En el banquete de la boda de Richardson y Sonoko hace tres semanas fuiste el alma de la fiesta. Cogiste un pedo cómo un templo y estabas tan salido que la comandante Goto no sabía donde meterse de la vergüenza.

(Bado) ¡Watanabe!

(Watanabe) Q... que.

(Bado) ¡Cierra la boca! ¡No quiero hablar! ¡Lo entiendes!? ¡Dejadme en paz de una puta vez!

(Watanabe) Vale. Muy bien. Te dejaré en paz. Pero si viene la capitana a preguntarte... ¡No le contestes a gritos, borde!

Todos se quedan mirando a Bado, preguntándose que demonios le pasa. No es una actitud nada normal en él. Pasa el día... y llega la noche. Bado está dormido... y otra vez vuelve a tener exactamente el mismo sueño. Con la misma música de Beethoven, el mismo océano plano que se pierde en el horizonte, la misma luna llena gigante en medio de un cielo morado de un intenso irreal... y la mujer hindú de belleza extraordinaria mirándole fijamente, con sonrisa triste... y lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos azules brillantes. Bado se despierta de golpe. Se preocupa realmente de que lleve dos noches seguidas con el mismo sueño.

Por la mañana del día siguiente, Bado aun está más preocupado, y entre sus compañeros se extiende un cierto alarmismo por la aparente mala racha que está viviendo Bado. Y en especial su mejor amigo, Watanabe, se preocupa seriamente por él.

(Chikawa) Oficial Bado... no pienses que me quiero meter en tu vida privada, ni saber tus líos de faldas y todo eso. Pero dímelo ahora cómo compañero antes que tenga que obligarte a decirlo cómo tu oficial superior. ¿Que demonios te pasa? ¿Eh?

(Bado) … -serio, sin contestar-

(Miyazaki) No quieres hablar, eh. Puedes decírnoslo. Incluso la cotorra de Mimiko no dirá nada a nadie fuera de aquí.

(Mimiko) ¡Oye! ¡A que viene eso de cotorra!

(Hiromi) Vamos, Bado. Nos estás preocupando. No es nada normal verte así. Te pasa algo malo, no puedes disimularlo.

(Bado) -echa un profundo suspiro, cerrando los ojos, y los abre al terminar- … Lo siento.

(Watanabe) Que sientes que. Vamos, por favor. ¡Dilo!

(Bado) ¡Está bien, os lo diré! ¿Por que demonios insistís tanto? ¡Sólo es una tontería!

(Miyazaki) ¿Una tontería? No me hagas reír, majete. Desde ayer por la mañana estás de una depresión que haces llorar hasta los Ghost cuando pasas delante suyo. Que es lo que te pasa.

(Hiromi) ¡Eh, eh! ¡Tampoco hace falta que le interroguéis cómo si fuese un delincuente! Dejémosle hablar tranquilamente.

(Watanabe) Bado... por favor. Es importante. Cuéntanoslo.

(Bado) Está bien. Está bien. Es... es por... un sueño.

(Mimiko) ¿Que?

(Miyazaki) Mimiko. -mirando de reojo a Mimiko-

(Mimiko) Uy, perdón.

(Bado) Hace varias noches que se me repite el mismo sueño una y otra vez. Si fuese... si fuese el típico sueño húmedo que tengo con mujeres desnudas y donde hago cosas malas...

(Miyazaki) -sonrojándose y enfadándose- ¿Queeeeee? Eres un cerdo, Bado.

(Watanabe) ¡Déjale terminar, por favor! Sigue, Bado.

(Bado) No tiene nada que ver con esa clase de sueños. Se me aparece una mujer. La mujer más bella e intrigante que haya visto en toda mi vida. Se me queda mirando todo el rato... con una sonrisa triste en la cara. Y... y... y con lágrimas en los ojos. No entiendo el por que de este sueño. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se me repite una y otra vez? Y sobre todo... ¿Quien es esa mujer?

(Miyazaki) Los sueños suelen ser irreales. ¿No? Si no no serían sueños.

(Hato) No lo creo.

(Miyazaki) ¿Eh?

(Hato) Los sueños son la forma que tiene nuestro cerebro, nuestra psique, de decirnos cosas de nosotros mismos que cuando estamos conscientes, es decir, despiertos, no nos damos cuenta o no pensamos habitualmente. Es una alarma automática que salta cuando algo de nosotros mismos va mal y se dispara para alertarnos de algo que no va bien en nuestra vida o de algún ser querido o amigo.

(Yamada) En otras palabras. Además de ser un gigantesco disco duro que acumula información a lo largo de toda la vida, es también algo que nos alerta de vez en cuando sobre aspectos que nuestra conciencia nos impide darnos cuenta.

(Hato) Sí. Exacto. Mi hermana me lo ha explicado centenares de veces.

(Mimiko) ¡Ah! ¡Es cierto! Tu hermana, Junko. Es psicóloga.

(Hato) Y psicoanalista. Por si no lo sabíais... también lee el significado de los sueños.

(Watanabe) -dando un golpe de mano- ¡Claro! ¡Ya lo tengo! Bado, ¿por qué no le haces una visita a la hermana de Hato? Seguro que puede ayudarte.

(Bado) ¿Que? ¿Y para que tengo que ir yo a un psicólogo? ¿Acaso estoy mal de la cabeza o loco?

(Yamada) No necesariamente. La salud física es muy importante, pero la mental también. Muchas personas van a psicólogos para tratarse de enfermedades cómo depresión, hiperactividad, adicciones, estrés, y un largo etcétera.

(Hato) O que simplemente... les cuentan la vida para descargar su frustración.

(Watanabe) ¡Ah! Es eso que he visto en series y pelis americanas, de un tipo que va a su psicólogo, se tumba en una butaca y se pasa una hora o más hablando cómo una cotorra sin parar de su vida... mientras el Doctor apunta cosas en una libreta o hace garabatos por aburrimiento. ¡Esos tipos se ganan muy bien la vida!

(Hato) Bueno... no lo voy a negar. Mi hermana gana cuatro veces más que mi sueldo en la primera sección. Tiene un Mercedes descapotable, vive en un piso de lujo. Eso sí, para llegar donde ha llegado... tuvo que estudiar muchísimo durante ocho años para sacarse el doctorado en psicología en la universidad de Oakland.

(Mimiko) ¡Caray! ¿Estudió psicología tantos años en América? Que pasada. Le debió costar un dineral.

(Hato) Lo pagó todo mi padre. Junko quería estudiar algo de medicina, y le gustaba especialmente la psicología. Así que fue a una de las mejores facultades de medicina del mundo. Y ahí la tienes. Pero me temo que si tienes que ir a su consulta...

(Watanabe) Ops. ¿Cuando hace pagar?

(Hato) Puesss... si no recuerdo mal... unos 40.000 yenes la hora.

(Watanabe) O _ o ¡40.000 yenes!? ¡Menudo atraco!

(Bado) Entonces olvídalo. Tampoco tengo ganas de hablarlo con nadie.

(Chikawa) Puedes hacer lo que quieras, Bado. Pero... ¿Y si se te repite el sueño una y otra vez, durante noches y más noches? ¿Mh?

(Bado) … No lo se. No se que hacer.

(Hato) Oh... espera un momento. Ahora que lo recuerdo... que casualidad tan oportuna.

(Miyazaki) ¿Que pasa?

(Hato) Mi hermana se ha cogido esta semana libre. Quería ir unos días de viaje a Tailandia. Pero al final no irá, y aprovechará para descansar. No lo parece, pero su trabajo también es duro.

(Watanabe) Pues entonces... ¿Por qué no le pides que venga aquí a visitarte... y de pasada que hable con Bado? ¡No, mejor! ¡Que le haga una sesión de psicoterapia o cómo se llame!

(Miyazaki) Pues si viene... ¡Nos la podría hacer a todos!

(Hato) ¿Eing? Pero...

(Chikawa) ¬ ¬ Pero que jeta tenéis, hay que joderse.

(Hayao) -entra en el despacho junto a Suzuka- Buenas a todos. ¿De que estáis hablando?

(Mimiko) De ir al psicólogo.

(Hayao) ¿Eh? -él y Suzuka se quedan mirando atontados-

Un rato después, en el despacho de los capitanes, Noa, Ota y Richardson discuten sobre la cobertura de la baja de Sonoko, que ya estaba embarazada de siete meses, y obviamente, con una barriga enorme... al igual que Kanuka. Y en ambos casos... serán niños.

(Noa) -llenando tres tazas de té con la tetera- ¿Cómo lo lleva Sonoko, Andrew?

(Richardson) Genial. Teniendo que aguantar sus antojos, sus cambios de humor peligrosos... pero encantado de la vida. Por dentro estoy muy nervioso. Ya sólo faltan dos meses para que nazca.

(Ota) ¡Igual que yo! ¡Ja ja ja ja!

(Richardson) Hay que ver. Nuestras mujeres fueron a hacer la ecografía el mismo día... y los dos serán niños. A mi me daba igual un niño que una niña. La mierda es que... será chungo decidir un nombre.

(Noa) ¿Y eso por qué? -le da a Richardson y Ota sus tazas de té-

(Richardson) Es que... Sonoko quiere ponerle nombre japonés. Pero yo... quiero ponerle nombre escocés. Ja. Y el otro día me llamó mi madre diciéndome si le pondríamos un nombre catalán. ¡Jordi!

(Ota) Que tontería. Tu hijo nacerá en Japón. ¿No? Pues lo lógico es ponerle un nombre japonés. Si le pones nombres extranjeros llevará la cruz de rarito encima toda su vida.

(Richardson) No digas gilipolleces. Los nombres escoceses son preciosos. Pero aun no tengo ni idea de por que nombre decidirme. ¿Y tú, Ota? ¿Que nombre le pondrás?

(Ota) Lo discutí con Kanuka y Rei muy acaloradamente y con pasión. Pero al final decidimos un nombre.

(Noa) Pues... dínoslo. ¿Que nombre le pondréis?

(Ota) Jiro. Jiro Ota.

(Noa) Jiro Ota. Suena muy bien. ¡Me gusta! Ja ja ja.

(Ota) Será un niño guapo e inteligente, cómo Rei.

(Noa) Siempre he encontrado increíble que teniéndote a ti de padre esa niña haya salido tan lista y guapa.

(Ota) -se enfada- ¡Oye! ¡Que estás insinuando!

(Noa) Ayyyy, perdona, Ota. Sólo era una broma inocente.

(Richardson) ¿Y que tal están tus gemelos terribles, Noa? ¿Y Asuma?

(Noa) -frunciendo el ceño- Eso de "terribles" sobraba. ¿Me oyes, Andrew?

(Richardson) ¿Que he dicho? Tú misma me has contado un montón de veces que tus hijos gemelos son terribles. Traviesos, listos, llenos de energía... ¿De quien lo habrán sacado?

(Noa) A mi no me mires. -echa un suspiro mirando al cielo por la ventana- Me pregunto que estará haciendo ahora mismo.

(Ota) ¿Hablas de Asuma? ¿Está en alguna parte?

(Noa) Sí... de viaje de negocios por Europa. Esta semana está en Berlín. Pero la semana que viene se va a Barcelona. Allí más que negocios... va a hacer márqueting.

(Ota) ¿? ¿Márqueting?

(Richardson) ¿No lo sabías, Ota? Industrias Pesadas Shinohara ha contratado una prestigiosa agencia de publicidad de Barcelona para hacer una campaña para la empresa de Asuma a nivel internacional. Y han solicitado que la imagen de la campaña... sea el propio Asuma.

(Noa) -con pose y tono orgullosos- Bueno, a mi no me extraña, chicos. Ha ganado el premio del empresario del año en Japón de este año. Cómo presidente de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara lo hace muy bien.

(Richardson) Vamos, que estás sola en casa con esos dos pequeños monstruos.

(Noa) No exactamente. Daisuke y Chiharu están conmigo cuando estoy en casa, si no, se los dejo al viejo Jitsuyama. Además... ahora que no estará durante dos semanas, estoy aprovechando para hacer reformas en casa.

(Richardson) ¿Estás desbalijando la casa? ¿Por qué? ¿Allanas el camino para el divorcio? -en tono de broma-

(Noa) ¡No, tontaina! Estoy reformando el estudio de Asuma. Está aun exactamente igual que cuando lo tenía su padre. Asuma me ha insistido mucho que quiere cambiarlo de arriba a abajo. Así que ahora que no está, aprovecho el momento. Cambiaré los muebles, el parqué, la moqueta, todo.

(Ota) Que jeta. Asuma de viaje de negocios a Europa y tú malgastando el dinero en tonterías. Hay que ver.

(Noa) -mirando a Ota con mala cara- ¿Que has dicho, Ota?

(Ota) Eeeehhhh... nadaaaa... no he dicho nada, ja ja. -disimulando nervioso-

(Richardson) Noa. ¿Y Bado? ¿Sabes que coño le pasa?

(Noa) ¿Eh? Tranquilos. Hato ha encontrado la solución.

(Ota) ¿Que? Mira, Noa, en mi sección vamos muy cortos de personal. Por culpa de la maldita crisis no me han enviado un piloto sustituto para Sonoko, y ahora en mi sección tengo que apañármelas con sólo dos pilotos. Así que no le calientes la cabeza.

(Noa) No mezcles churros con meninas, idiota. Aun no he terminado. Decía que Hato dice que mañana vendrá su hermana aquí. ¿Os acordáis de ella?

(Richardson) ¡Ah! Claro que sí. Junko Hato, la hermana psicóloga. Joder. ¿Vendrá expresamente a hablar con Bado?

(Noa) Sí. Es una casualidad increíble, pero resulta que esta semana Junko está libre y sin compromisos importantes. Así que mañana la tendremos aquí para echarle una mano a Bado. Se ve que por fin ha confesado que le pasa.

(Ota) ¿Ah si? ¿Entonces que demonios le pasa a tu niño mimado?

(Noa) ¡Ota! -gritando enfadada-

(Richardson) Ota, joder. No toces más las pelotas al personal. Déjala hablar.

(Ota) ¡Pero si no he dicho nada!

(Noa) Bueno... pues cómo iba diciendo antes de que este idiota me interrumpiera, Bado ha confesado que le pasa. Se ve que todo es por culpa de un sueño muy extraño que se le repite una y otra vez desde hace varias noches.

(Richardson) Coño. Así que es eso. Será... ¿Síndrome de estrés post-traumático?

(Noa) ¿Eh? ¿Y eso que es?

(Richardson) -hojeando revistas de coches- Preguntádselo a ella. A mi me da mandra explicároslo.

(Ota) Hey... ¿Que estás mirando en esas revistas?

(Richardson) Mira éste. ¿Que te parece?

(Ota) ¿Un todo terreno?

(Richardson) No no no. Es un Range Rover Sport. Ahora que voy a ser padre de familia no podré ir siempre con un clásico deportivo biplaza. ¿Entiendes? Necesito algo más espacioso y sobre todo... seguro.

(Ota) ¿Pero eso no será muy caro? Además, seguro que eso chupa mucha gasolina.

(Richardson) ¿Y?

(Ota) ¿Eh? Oh... es verdad. Olvidaba que tú eres de familia rica. Que jeta tenéis los dos.

(Noa) No te quejes, hombre. Que tu mujer cobra un sueldo mejor que el tuyo. ¿O no?

(Ota) ¬ ¬ Cómo te gusta recordármelo, eh. Pero Richardson... ¿Por qué un Range Rover?

(Richardson) Coño. Soy británico. ¿Querías que comprara un Toyota o un Nissan? Aunque un Subaru no estaría mal.

(Ota) A mi me da igual. Discutid vosotros dos vuestras cosas de millonetis. -concentrándose en el trabajo de su mesa-

(Richardson) Oye, Noa. ¿Seguro que no es preocupante lo de Bado?

(Noa) No lo se. Espero que mañana, la hermana de Hato... nos diga si es algo serio o no.

Y llegó el día siguiente. La madrugada anterior, Bado, una vez más, había soñado lo mismo otra vez. Esto hace que al final acepte recibir la ayuda de Junko Hato. La hermana mayor de Hato, y doctora en psicología. Esta mujer, de treinta y pocos años, con una larga melena rubia ondulada y sonrisa muy agradable. Hato la recibe al hangar con dos besos en las mejillas y un abrazo. La lleva directamente al despacho de los oficiales.

(Hato) -entra en el despacho de oficiales junto a Junko- Muchachos... aquí la tenéis.

(Junko) Hola a todos. Encantada de conoceros.

(Mimiko) ¡Anda! ¡Pero que guapa eres! Ja ja ja.

(Junko) Tampoco hace falta que exageréis tanto, por favor. Bien, Fukuda. ¿Quien es mi paciente?

(Hato) Lo tienes delante. El joven guapo de piel morena, ojos azul turquesa y peinado informal. El oficial Bado Rinart.

(Junko) Encantada de conocerte, Bado. Espero que tengamos una sesión de psicoanálisis muy agradable.

(Bado) Oh... sí, claro. Yo también. Oiga... ¿Me podrá decir lo que significa ese sueño? ¿Por qué lo tengo?

(Junko) Claro. Pero primero tendré que escucharte a ti... y nadie más que a ti.

(Bado) Oh... sí, por supuesto.

(Junko) ¿Tenéis enfermería, aquí?

(Hato) Sí. En esta misma planta. ¿Necesitáis estar tú y él solos?

(Junko) Sí. Será la mejor manera. Esto es algo que debe tratarse entre yo y mi paciente.

(Hato) Caray. Y eso que lo harás gratis.

(Junko) Me lo ha pedido mi hermano cómo un favor... y ya sabes que te debo unos cuantos, y viceversa. Así que... ¿Por qué no iba a ayudarte?

(Hato) Vale vale... lo que tú digas. ¡Ah! Quería pedirte otra cosa. ¿Cuando necesitarás para...

(Junko) Si es lo que me pienso que es... necesitaré todo el día de hoy. Pero lo solucionaré hoy mismo.

(Hato) -se queda descolocado- ¿Hoy mismo? ¿Estás convencida de ello?

(Junko) No soy ninguna novata, hermano. Me he topado con centenares de casos de personas que tienen sueños que les dicen algo importante que olvidaron por completo mucho tiempo atrás.

(Bado) ¿Entonces es algo que olvidé?

(Junko) Lo sabremos en cuando me describas con todo detalle el sueño. ¿Nos acompañas hasta la enfermería, hermano?

(Hato) Claro. Esto... cuando sea que terminéis... los capitanes me han pedido que tú y yo nos reunamos con ellos en su despacho para que les informemos de lo que hayas sacado de lo de Bado. ¿De acuerdo?

(Junko) Fukuda... soy doctora, no policía. Debo tratar esto de forma estrictamente médica, no policial. Yo haré lo mío... y después tú haces lo tuyo. ¿De acuerdo?

(Hato) -haciendo sonrisa burlona- De acueeeerdo.

(Junko) Gracias. Tienes que hacer caso a tu hermana mayor. -en tono de broma-

(Hato) Ayyyy que cruz. Vamos.

Al cabo de un rato, Bado y Junko se quedan solos en la enfermería. Bado tumbado sobre una butaca y Junko sentada en un sillón. Se saca un bloque de notas y se pone a hacer su trabajo.

(Junko) Bien. Antes que nada... yo no pienso preguntarte nada.

(Bado) ¿Que?

(Junko) Aquí de lo que se trata, es de que hables. Que abras tu mente y tu corazón... y te expreses con total naturalidad. En otras palabras. Di lo que te venga en gana.

(Bado) Eeehhh... ¿Pero no quería que le describiera el sueño?

(Junko) Sí. Pero no quiero que me describas de forma esquemática... si no lo que sientes en ese sueño. No quiero que me digas "Me veo a mi mismo subido en una nube y viendo el mundo pequeño debajo de mis pies". Si no lo que sientes al ver el mundo diminuto debajo de tus pies. ¿Lo entiendes?

(Bado) Pues... más o menos. Que puedo decirle. Es... en ese sueño tengo una sensación de nostalgia y vacío.

(Junko) -apuntando en su bloc de notas- Mmmhhh... nostalgia y vacío. Interesante. Oye... ¿Has visto alguna vez la película que hizo mi hermano sobre...

(Bado) La guerra de Camboya. Sí, claro que la vi. Usted salía en ella.

(Junko) Y recordarás que en la peli hacía una breve descripción muy sencilla de cómo funciona nuestra mente.

(Bado) Creo... debe ser eso, supongo. Que... es decir... que mi mente me está intentado decir algo. Pero lo que no puedo parar de preguntarme... es quien es la mujer del sueño.

(Junko) ¿Que sensación te produce ver esa mujer?

(Bado) Pues... no se ni por donde empezar. Es una mujer que no conozco de nada. No se quien es. Pero siento... cómo puedo decirlo. Siento algo dentro de mi que me dice que sí que la conozco. Que es alguien... importante. Eso es lo que siento.

(Junko) Y según me has descrito en la iconografía de tú sueño... la mujer en cuestión te observa a ti de una forma, digamos... con amor.

(Bado) ¿Con amor?

(Junko) Eso significa que esta persona de tu sueño... es un ser muy querido para ti.

(Bado) ¿Pero por qué? No se quien es ni la conozco de nada.

(Junko) Tu yo actual y racional... no conocen esa mujer. Pero la recuerda. Es decir... que en algún momento de tu vida... conociste a esa mujer. La olvidaste por completo. Y ahora tu mente te la ha vuelto a recordar.

(Bado) ¿Pero por qué?

(Junko) Eso es algo... que tiene muy difícil explicación. Nuestro cerebro... es un mecanismo extremadamente complejo, que funciona por encima de nuestro control.

(Bado) Pero... no entiendo nada. Al fin y al cabo sólo es un sueño. No significa nada.

(Junko) Pero es "tu" sueño. ¿Quieres que te lo explique?

(Bado) Sí, por favor.

(Junko) ¿Que crees que significa?

(Bado) No lo se.

(Junko) Tristeza, vacío interior, nostalgia. Tu mente intenta recordarte a un ser muy querido para ti. Alguien que conociste tanto tiempo atrás que ya has olvidado. Veamos... según me ha dicho Fukuda... eres originario de la India. ¿No es así?

(Bado) Sí. Pero en realidad me siento completamente japonés. Odio ese país.

(Junko) ¿Por qué? Naciste allí. Y tú físico de piel morena y ojos azules tirando a verde te delata. Por mucho que huyas de ello no podrás huir jamás de tu origen.

(Bado) ¿Que intenta decirme?

(Junko) ¿Cuando te fuiste de la India?

(Bado) Se supone que no iba a hacerme preguntas.

(Junko) Dime lo que quieras de tu infancia. Lo que recuerdes.

(Bado) -se entristece de golpe- No... no me gusta recordarla. Mi infancia fue... fue espantosa.

(Junko) Hablame de quien tenías allí. Amigos, gente conocida, familiares... tus padres. -en cuando dice esto, Bado da un sobresalto y se entristece aun más-

(Bado) Mis padres... mierda. ¿Por qué me ha preguntado de ellos?

(Junko) Háblame de tus padres.

(Bado) No quiero. Es... no quiero recordar. Mierda.

(Junko) Tienes miedo.

(Bado) No. Es... yo... no recuerdo nada de ellos. Porque... porque soy huérfano.

(Junko) ¿Desde cuando?

(Bado) ¿Tenemos que seguir hablando de esto?

(Junko) Por favor, continúa.

(Bado) Los del orfanato... me dijeron que murieron cuando yo era muy pequeño. Es todo lo que se.

(Junko) ¿Te criaste en un orfanato?

(Bado) Sí. En Nueva Delhi. Cada vez que recuerdo ese sitio... era una puta mierda. Disculpe por hablarle así, pero es que... odiaba ese sitio.

(Junko) ¿No te gustaba?

(Bado) Era... era un sitio apestoso. Horrible. Nos hacían levantar muy temprano. Sólo comíamos dos veces al día una comida asquerosa. Y lo peor... lo peor era en la escuela del orfanato. Yo destacaba por encima de los demás niños. Me llamaban superdotado... porque lo era. Más de una vez, llevaba la contraria a los profesores. ¿Y cómo respondían ellos? ¡Me pegaban! ¡Me pegaban por todo el cuerpo!

(Junko) Sufriste maltratos en ese orfanato.

(Bado) Sí. Por eso... mi vida en realidad empezó a los 10 años. Cuando... cuando conocí a Utsumi y a Kurosaki y me sacaron de allí. Me llevaron a Hong Kong y después a Japón. Me dieron todo lo que quise. Y me dejaron hacer cosas que antes no podía ni soñar. Me sentía... capaz de todo y de hacer cualquier cosa. Hasta que acabé derrotado y detenido. Luego... me devolvieron a la India. Esta vez ya no me encerraron en un orfanato, claro está, porque ya era demasiado mayor. El estado hindú me pagó los estudios y pude seguir estudiando en centros privados de Nueva Delhi. Pero allí... también fue una mierda.

(Junko) ¿Por qué?

(Bado) Allí sólo había hijos de familias ricas y... de etnia superior. En la cultura tradicional de mi país de origen, la etnia marca tu vida desde que naces hasta que mueres. Y no pertenecía precisamente a una casta elevada. No tenía ni idea a que casta pertenecía. Pero los demás chicos... me repudiaban. No podían soportar que un pobre desgraciado estudiara con ellos. Pero esa época también...

(Junko) ¿Algún otro cambio, entonces?

(Bado) Me iba haciendo mayor... y las chicas empezaron a interesarme mucho. Pero allí... ellas me repudiaban una vez más por mi etnia. El haber vivido años en el extranjero hizo que para mi aquello ya no tuviera sentido. Pero sabe... eso ahora es un recuerdo triste del pasado.

(Junko) ¿Estás satisfecho con tu presente?

(Bado) Claro que sí. Tengo un trabajo genial. Tengo muchos amigos. Soy un chico atractivo y seductor que conquista a las chicas que quiere y cuando quiere. Pero...

(Junko) Si tienes este sueño... es un aviso de que en realidad no todo va bien. Empiezo a entender algo.

(Bado) ¿Sabe ya que es?

(Junko) Tus padres. ¿No recuerdas absolutamente nada de ellos?

(Bado) -desviando la mirada con cara muy triste- … No. Nada de nada. ¿Cómo voy a recordarlo? Era... yo era muy pequeño cuando ellos murieron.

(Junko) Entiendo. Lo que ahora debemos determinar... es el por que de este sueño... y que quiere decirte con ello. Pero para eso, si es lo que creo que es... deberíamos buscar alguna información.

(Bado) -se queda extrañado- ¿Que información? … ¿Información sobre mi?

(Junko) Sí. No te lo tomes a mal... pero ya he pedido un favor a uno de tus compañeros sin decirte nada. Lo siento.

(Bado) Pero... ¿sobre que?

(Junko) Vayamos a hablar con los capitanes. Tenemos que charlar con ellos.

Junko y Hato se plantan en el despacho de los capitanes, junto a Hato. Ota, Noa y Richardson... a quien Junko le ha pedido ese favor, se disponen a escuchar las conclusiones de la Doctora en Psicología.

(Junko) Bien... yo y mi paciente hemos tenido una breve charla. Pero creo sin duda... que hemos localizado la fuente del problema.

(Noa) ¿Ya? Que rápido.

(Hato) Pues... dinos ya cual es la fuente del problema.

(Junko) Antes que nada... hermano.

(Hato) Sí. Andrew. ¿Tienes eso que te pedí?

(Andrew) Sí, claro que lo tengo. Aquí tienes. -le entrega un fajo de papeles-

(Bado) ¿Que es eso?

(Hato) Pues...

(Junko) Es, digamos... para saber tu pasado con más detalle.

(Bado) ¿? ¿Mi pasado? -se queda muy extrañado-

(Andrew) Es tu expediente civil, Bado. Resulta que Junko le pidió el favor a Hato de buscar información sobre ti. Y él me lo dijo a mi. Tengo viejos amigos en la embajada británica, que también conocen a otra gente en la embajada de la India. Gracias a estos contactos, en sólo un día... pudimos conseguir tu expediente.

(Bado) Genial. Y lo hacéis sin decirme nada. Que jeta.

(Ota) ¿Pero por qué habéis hecho eso? No lo entiendo. -dice extrañado-

(Junko) Por la conexión. En cuando Fukuda me dijo que Bado era huérfano y que su vida actual es feliz y normal... sospeché que sólo podía tratarse de eso. Hermano... ¿Puedes decir tú que dicen esos papeles?

(Hato) Claro. Veamos... según dice aquí... Bado Rinart no es tu verdadero nombre.

(Bado) Ya lo se. Me lo puso Utsumi. Pero lo adopté cómo mi nombre... y me gusta. No quiero cambiarlo.

(Hato) Tú verdadero nombre en Hadmerrajan Hajdmjat. Naciste el 27 de febrero de 1987, en un poblado del estado hindú de Madhya Pradesh, en el centro del subcontinente hindú. Tu familia era de casta baja. Es decir... que eran muy pobres. Tu padre era pescador y tu madre se dedicaba a la actividad textil antes de casarse. Es curioso.

(Noa) ¿Dice algo sobre los padres de Bado?

(Hato) Sí, ya lo creo. Dice... que eran personas... especialmente atractivas. Su padre era alto y corpulento y su madre una mujer muy bella. En estas fotocopias... hay fotografías. Lo malo es que están en blanco y negro y se ven muy mal.

(Bado) ¡Déjame ver! -coge el folio donde se ven las fotos... y se queda sobrecogido- Es... es ella.

(Noa) ¿?

(Ota) ¿Quien quieres decir?

(Richardson) ¿Tu madre?

(Junko) -haciendo sonrisa confiada- Hemos encontrado la causa de tu sueño, Bado. Ella es la causa.

(Bado) Madre... -se pone a mirar tristemente la foto... hasta que las lágrimas empiezan a caer de sus ojos- No... no puedo recordarla. No puedo. ¿Por qué?

(Junko) Hermano.

(Hato) Déjame ver los papeles, Bado. A ver... ah, sí. Aquí lo dice. La causa... que provocó que acabases huérfano. -Bado se queda escuchando muy atentamente, limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos- Dice aquí... que ya desde pequeño, las autoridades locales y también de la escuela, notificaron a instancias superiores que Bado era un niño superdotado. Era más inteligente y despierto de lo que era normal en un niño de 5 años. Pero que... pocas semanas después... hubo un accidente. Y Bado... se quedó huérfano.

(Bado) Dímelo. -cogiendo del brazo a Hato y mirándolo muy seriamente-

(Hato) -se queda sorprendido- Eh...

(Junko) Díselo. Es justo y bueno que sepa que le ocurrió a sus padres.

(Hato) Consta aquí... que sus padres murieron en un accidente en junio de 1992. Estaban pescando en un río... junto a su hijo.

(Bado) ¿Que? ¿Yo... yo estaban con ellos?

(Hato) -hace que sí con la cabeza- Lo que estoy diciendo, es lo que consta según el informe que escribió la policía tras el accidente. Por causas desconocidas... la barca volcó. Tú eras muy pequeño y no sabías nadar. El corriente del río era demasiado fuerte y os arrastró a los tres separándoos... para siempre. Tuviste la suerte de que otro pescador que no estaba muy lejos, te rescató con vida. Pero tus padres... fueron encontrados un día después, mas de 20 kilómetros río abajo... muertos. Los informes forenses revelan que murieron ahogados... después de terminar agotados. No pudieron salvarse. -Bado termina consternado, con lágrimas cayéndole por los ojos-

(Bado) Ahora... ahora lo recuerdo. Mis padres... después de aquello, me llevaron en coche a aquel orfanato. Me decían que yo era especial. Pero a la realidad me trataban cómo a los demás. Estuve semanas... meses sin decir una palabra. Traumatizado por la muerte de mis padres. Por haberme quedado solo en este mundo. Quedarte solo con 5 años...

(Noa) Bado... -mirando con lástima a Bado-

(Ota) Yo... también soñé algo parecido. Es curioso... que lo haya recordado.

(Junko) ¿Otro sueño sobre sus padres?

(Ota) Hace muchos años de eso, cuando aun era oficial y piloto de los viejos Ingram. Pero estuve algunas noches... soñando con un hombre y una mujer a los que no se les veía el rostro... pero veía que caían lágrimas de su cara. Yo sentía que les conocía de algo. Curiosamente, poco tiempo después... mis padres me revelaron que yo era adoptado.

(Richardson) Fiuuu... acojonante. Fue... un sueño premonitorio.

(Junko) No. Fue su cerebro. Su memoria. La memoria nos lleva siempre... siempre a donde necesitamos ir. Su cerebro, capitán Ota... le hizo ver en aquel momento que algo dentro de usted fallaba. Y poco después... encontró la respuesta.

(Bado) Doctora Junko. Quiero... quiero darle las gracias por haberme ayudado a saber... el por que de este sueño. Pero quiero preguntarle... que es lo que tengo que hacer ahora.

(Junko) Nada.

(Bado) ¿Nada?

(Junko) Déjate guiar por tus sentimientos sobre este asunto en concreto. Lo que si que creo recomendable... es que busques tú mismo sobre tus orígenes. Sobre tu pasado. Hacer un viaje a la India... y encontrar sobre el terreno las piezas del puzzle de tu pasado que faltan. ¿Me entiendes?

(Bado) Sí... la entiendo.

(Noa) Oiga una cosa, doctora. Eso significa... ¿Que Bado ya está curado? ¿Así, sin más?

(Junko) No se trata de curarse o no. Su oficial no está enfermo de nada. Únicamente se trata de un mensaje que su memoria le ha enviado para que Bado responda a él. Para que busque una respuesta a una pregunta vital en su vida. Para que rescate su pasado olvidado por completo.

(Noa) Aaaahhhh... que interesante.

(Ota) Menudo lío.

(Richardson) Todo dependerá de si el sueño se te sigue repitiendo.

(Bado) Creo... que empiezo a entenderlo. Si busco mis orígenes... estaré en paz conmigo mismo y mi mente no tendrá por que enviarme mensajes de alarma. ¿Es eso?

(Junko) En términos simples... sí, es eso. Muy bien visto, chico.

(Bado) Oh... gracias. Sabéis? hacía mucho... mucho tiempo que no me sacaba un peso de encima tan grande. Ahora mismo... me siento genial.

(Junko) Me alegro mucho por ti. Eres policía. Pero sobre todo, eres una persona, con sus virtudes y defectos. Y cómo persona... mantenerte feliz es imprescindible en tu vida y en tu trabajo.

(Noa) Eso es totalmente verdad, doctora. Estoy con usted.

(Ota) Bueno... ¿Entonces Bado ya está bien?

(Junko) No está bien. Está magnífico. No le des demasiadas vueltas al asunto. Pero... si sientes curiosidad por saciar tu sed de recuerdos... sacia esa sed. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

(Bado) De acuerdo, lo haré. Bueno, si eso es todo... será mejor que regrese al tajo. ¿No, teniente?

(Hato) Es verdad, Bado. Con todo este lío... se me acumula el trabajo.

(Ota) Eso, eso. Aun estoy esperando su informe de la salida de ayer, teniente. Dese prisa.

(Noa) Y lo mismo digo por ti, Bado. Vamos, a trabajar.

(Bado) -con una sonrisa en la cara- Claro. ¡A trabajar!

En una sola tarde, Bado había encontrado la causa del sueño. Sueño que ya no se le volvió a repetir jamás. Inmediatamente, Bado volvió a ser el de siempre. Pero ahora tenía algo que buscar y saber en su vida privada: su pasado. Algo que en lo que nunca se había preocupado... y seguía sin preocuparle. Pero ahora tenía ganas de saciar su sed de los recuerdos de una infancia lejana y perdida. Pero por encima de todo... recuperar los recuerdos de unos padres que perdió de muy joven.

Pero mientras esto había ocurrido en Tokio, en la otra punta de mundo... en Barcelona, Asuma estaba a punto de vivir una semana ciertamente movidita con una chica a la que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía.


	22. Encuentro a la catalana

**Capítulo 22. Encuentro a la catalana. **

Asuma se despierta después de haberse quedado dormido por un instante. Está en el asiento trasero de un coche de gama alta, un _Audi A8_ negro... con el volante a la izquierda, conducido por un chófer elegantemente vestido. Recuerda entonces que aun sigue en Europa... pero ya no en Berlín. Hacía una media hora escasa que había aterrizado en el aeropuerto del Prat. Estaba en Barcelona. Mira por la ventanilla del coche, frotándose los ojos y quedándose ciertamente incrédulo. El coche pasa por el "Port Olímpic"... hasta que llega al que sería su hogar durante la siguiente semana. El Hotel Arts de Barcelona, uno de los dos rascacielos más altos de la ciudad condal. Ya al entrar a recepción, es recibido por una munión de catalanes. La señorita Anabel, su intérprete, una chica con el pelo teñido de verde y actitud y voz infantiles... y los responsables del hotel.

(Anabel) Bienvenido a Barcelona. -con sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

(Asuma) -con cara y voz cansadas- Muchísimas gracias.

(Anabel) Me llamo Anabel. Es un placer conocerle, señor Shinohara. Oh, él es el señor Robert, el director de la delegación de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara en España.

(Robert) -le da un apretón de manos muy entusiasta- Encantado.

(Anabel) Y éste es el señor Altafulla, es el representante de la Agencia de Publicidad "Publicity & Reverthy" de Barcelona.

(Altafulla) Mucho gusto en conocerle, señor Shinohara.

(Asuma) Oh, igualmente. Gracias.

(Anabel) Le pasaremos a recoger mañana a las nueve. ¿Le parece bien?

(Asuma) Oh, sí, claro, ningún problema. He venido para eso, ja ja.

(Anabel) Muy bien. Pues hasta mañana.

(Asuma) Vaya, que organización. Me siento cómo si no hubiera salido de Japón.

(Anabel) Ja ja ja, ya.

(Asuma) Bueno, pues hasta mañana, señorita. Y duerma un poco, quiere. Yo estoy que no me aguanto derecho.

(Anabel) Adiós, hasta mañana. Que descanse. -se marchan... y una de las recepcionistas del hotel le da un sobre a Asuma-

(Recepcionista) ¿Señor Shinohara?

(Asuma) Sí, soy yo. ¿Tiene algo para mi?

(Recepcionista) Acaba de llegarnos este fax para usted. De parte de su esposa.

(Asuma) ¿De mi mujer? ¿Que es? ¿Algo bueno? -se pone a leer en voz baja el fax- "Olvidaste mandarme la felicitación de nuestro aniversario de bodas. Ayer hizo ya cuatro años. No te preocupes, cariño, lo entiendo. Te quiere, Noa." Gracias. -a la recepcionista-

Otro de los recepcionistas del hotel le lleva hasta su habitación, en el piso 37 del hotel. Asuma acaba quedándose solo en aquella habitación, vestido con un batín que le va grande después de darse una ducha... y una tele de plasma marca Philips que hay en la habitación en marcha dando música clásica. La habitación es ciertamente grande y lujosa. Asuma no quiere acostarse aun, y decide vestirse de nuevo, e ir al bar del hotel, en una de las últimas plantas del rascacielos, con unas espectaculares vistas nocturnas de Barcelona, y lleno de gente bien vestida, con una orquesta tocando música ligera. Asuma está sentado bebiéndose un whisky. En la mesa de enfrente, también había dos hombres de negocios japoneses bebiendo. Uno de ellos, se da cuenta de quien es Asuma.

(hombre 1) ¿Quieres otra copa?

(hombre 2) No, paso.

(hombre 1) ¿Has visto a ese tipo?

(hombre 2) Sí. Me suena de alguna parte. Pero creo que no es él. Se le parece, pero no es él.

(hombre 1) Claro que lo es. Es Asuma Shinohara. El de los Labors, ya sabes.

(hombre 2) A ti te gustan mucho esos cacharros.

(hombre 1) Voy a hablarle.

(hombre 2) ¡Cállate!

(hombre 1) ¡Eh! ¿Es usted Asuma Shinohara, el presidente de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara?

(Asuma) -hace que sí con la cabeza-

(hombre 1) ¡Genial! El Scorpion. Es mi Labor favorito. Es una maravilla. ¿Verdad que es una maravilla? ¿Y que me dice del Ingram? ¡Que clásico! ¡El mejor Labor que se ha fabricado jamás! ¿Diseñó usted el Ingram?

(Asuma) No, lo pilotaba.

(hombre 2) ¿En serio? ¡Que pasada!

(hombre 1) ¿Y que está haciendo en Barcelona?

(Asuma) -sin saber que contestar, inventándose una excusa- Pues... esto... negocios, ya sabéis. Lo de siempre.

(hombre 1) Ah, claro.

(Asuma) -se levanta y se marcha sin decir nada-

(hombre 2) Adiós, hasta otra.

Más tarde, en plena madrugada, Asuma está acostado en su habitación del hotel. Incapaz de dormir y pegar ojo, con los ojos cómo un búho. De repente, la impresora del fax se pone en marcha a imprimir papeles. Asuma mira la hora en el despertador. Son las tres de la madrugada... pero recuerda que en Japón son ocho horas más, y allí es mediodía. El fax una vez más, se lo mandaba Noa, con los planos de varios muebles para su nuevo estudio. En una de las notas, Noa anota "No me dijiste que armario quieres para tu nuevo estudio".

En el mismo momento, unos cuantos pisos abajo, en otra habitación del mismo hotel... una chica mira por la ventana las vistas nocturnas de la ciudad condal, también incapaz de dormir. Quizás por los ronquidos de su novio, que duerme cómo un tronco. Esta chica, es una chica de unos 25 años, japonesa... y sobrina de Goto. Mahoko Goto. Una chica de cabellos castaños muy largos, la misma cara algo inexpresiva de su tío, pero muy bonita... pero una chica que en ese momento vive una cierta crisis en su vida. Un poco cómo Asuma, que al estar dos semanas de viaje fuera de casa... se siente algo mal por dentro por ello.

Mahoko se vuelve a acostar. Le pregunta a su novio, Kei Showa, un diseñador y asesor artístico, si está despierto. Éste la rodea con los brazos... y se vuelve a poner a roncar. Mahoko se separar de él con algo de enfado.

A la mañana siguiente, Asuma se levanta, se ducha y se viste. Por su parte, Kei y Mahoko hacen lo mismo. El teléfono de la habitación de la pareja japonesa suena.

(Kei) ¿Digui? … Eh, sí, bajo enseguida. … Vale. -cuelga-. Tengo que ir a trabajar.

(Mahoko) -todavía acostada- Vale.

(Kei) Te quiero. Te veo luego, vale.

(Mahoko) Sí, adiós. -Kei se marcha, y Mahoko se queda mirando entristecida la vista de Barcelona por el ventanal de la habitación-

Un rato después, Asuma y Mahoko están en el mismo ascensor para bajar hasta la planta baja. Asuma bosteza y Mahoko se le queda mirando sonriente por un instante... hasta que llegan a la planta baja y cada uno se marcha por su lado.

Ahora Asuma se iba a enfrentar a lo que realmente había ido a Barcelona. En un estudio de filmación, la compañía de publicidad para la que iba a realizar la campaña para Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, iba a usar la imagen del propio Asuma para el anuncio. En aquel estudio, el director del tinglado, un tal Josep, un tipo de mal carácter y charlador, pero vestido cómo un tipo bohemio y cultural, discute con sus subordinados... hasta que se planta frente a Asuma, hablándole o mejor dicho gritándole lo que iban a hacer... en catalán. Mientras Asuma se le queda mirando sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que le dice.

(Josep) Senyor Shinohara! Vostè... en aquest mateix moment... ja no es un home de negocis! Es un gurú! Una estrella de l'art i la interpretació! Un gentelman! M'entén? S'ha de comportar com si fos... com si fos un senyor! Un senyor elegant! D'aquells que sortien a les pel·lícules del Gary Grant! Perquè els seus Labors tenen categoria! Els seus Labors son els Mercedes dels Labors, no xavalla! D'acord? Doncs ja sap que li toca, senyor Shinohara. Actuï en conseqüència!

(Anabel) Eeeehhhh... Quiere que se gire, y mire a la cámara.

(Asuma) º _ º ¿Sólo ha dicho eso?

(Anabel) Sí, sólo debe mirar a la cámara y decir su guión. ¿De acuerdo?

(Asuma) De acuerdo. -en tono resignado-

(Josep) Industries Shinohara! D'acord?

(Asuma) Eeehhh claro, señor.

(Josep) Vinga, tothom al seu lloc! -todos en el estudio de grabación se ponen en su sitio- Iiii... Acció!

(Asuma) -poniendo cara seductora y seria, mientras acaricia con la mano una maqueta de un AV-98 Ingram- Desde hace más de 35 años... llevamos la más avanzada tecnología al progreso de la humanidad. Industrias Pesadas Shinohara. El futuro de ayer y de mañana... ahora. -lanza un guiño a la cámara con una sonrisa confiada-

(Josep) -se pone a exclamar furioso... y Asuma se le queda mirando flipado- Talleu talleu talleu! Cagom la mare que va parir el groc dels collons! No no, així no! Però que no m'ha escoltat abans o que? Faceu com li he dit! -coge la miniatura del Ingram y se la pone a los morros de Asuma- Ho veu això? La carraca aquesta dels collons? Es seva, oi? Doncs que es noti que es seva! No ho digui com si fos un gitano romanès demanant almoina al metro! Diguíu com si fos la millor màquina del mon! Faci veure als ximples que veuen la tele, eh, que aquesta màquina seva es la millor! Collons, senyor Shinohara, que es per avui! Que son les 12, i men vull anar a dinar! Entesos!?

(Anabel) Eeeehhhhh... Quiere que lo haga... con... con más intensidad.

(Asuma) -aun flipado por el carácter del director publicitario- Eeehhh... ya, pero... cómo... ¿Cómo se supone que debo hacerlo? No soy actor y no se cómo se hace.

(Anabel) -se pone a hablar muy deprisa... y Asuma aun se queda más flipado sin entender nada de nada- Eehhhh, miri, es que el pobre no en te ni idea, i no en sap, el pobret. Clar, vostè li diu "faciu així o aixans", però el senyor no, no se'n assabenta. Necessita saber si vol fer-ho mes compassiu, més humà, amb mes intensitat, vaja , com vostè digui, però clar, això depèn de vostè, clar clar iii clar, no no no ho sap el pobre. Que li tinc que dir, al senyoret aquest japonès?

(Josep) Collons, a aquest pas no dinem! Ens passarem tot el putu dia aquí tancats per que el senyor aquest digui tonteries de robots gegants! Collons, que gairebé es hora de dinar, i aquesta nit vull veure el barça! Eh!? Doncs això, digui-li que ràpid i sense pausa, i que ho digui sentint-ho de debò! Vinga!

(Anabel) Eeehhh... quiere que lo haga... con más... intensidad.

(Asuma) º _ º Oiga... pero eso es lo mismo que me ha dicho antes. ¿No?

(Anabel) Hágalo con más intensidad. Y... cómo a un amigo y mirando a cámara. ¿De acuerdo?

(Asuma) De acuerdo. -haciendo tímida sonrisa a su intérprete-

(Josep) Vinga, tornem-hi! I... Acció!

(Asuma) Desde hace más de 35 años... llevamos la más avanzada tecnología al progreso de la humanidad. Industrias Pesadas Shinohara. El futuro de ayer y de mañana... ahora.

(Josep) Talleu talleu talleu! Mare de Deu señor. Avui no acabem. -Asuma se le queda mirando con mala cara-

En aquel mismo momento, Mahoko se encontraba en la estación de trenes de Sants. Tiene decidido aquella mañana visitar un sitio de lo más turístico: el santuario de Montserrat. Después de un largo viaje haciendo varios trasbordos, llega hasta su destino. Durante el viaje, había observado a multitud de gentes, de todo tipo. Todo lo observa con una curiosidad inacabable. Al llegar al santuario... entra en el templo, y se encuentra un coro de monjes cantando música gregoriana de iglesia. Se les queda mirando con mirada curiosa y al mismo tiempo triste. Cuando regresa al hotel Arts, cuando está anocheciendo, decide llamar a casa. Se siente sola y triste, incluso con ganas de llorar. Quiere hablar con su tío Kiichi... pero al teléfono se pone Shinobu.

(Shinobu) … ¿Diga? Aquí familia Goto.

(Mahoko) -con voz quebrada y llorosa- ¿Tía Shinobu?

(Shinobu) ¡Mahoko! ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Kiichi ya me dijo que estás en Barcelona. ¿Cómo te lo estás pasando?

(Mahoko) Estupendo, sí, genial, de verdad. Verás, hoy he ido al monasterio de Montserrat, ¿sabes? No se si te suena.

(Shinobu) Pues... no, la verdad es que no. ¿Es bonito?

(Mahoko) Sí, es precioso. Y... y había un... un coro de monjes gregorianos cantando en coro, y... no he sentido nada. ¿Sabes? Y, ah... no lo se, yo... estoy aprendiendo algo de catalán, y... ¿Está el tío Kiichi en casa?

(Shinobu) No, lo siento. Ya se ha ido a trabajar. Oye, ¿puedes esperar un segundo, sólo un momento?

(Mahoko) Claro, sí.

(Shinobu) … Lo siento. ¿Que decías?

(Mahoko) Tranquila, si no está el tío Kiichi, ya volveré a llamar en otro momento. ¿De acuerdo?

(Shinobu) Claro. Pero acuérdate de llamar cuando aquí sean más de las nueve de la noche, si no no le encontrarás en casa. ¿De acuerdo?

(Mahoko) De acuerdo. -limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos-

(Shinobu) Adiós, y... ¡Que te lo pases muy bien en Barcelona! -cuelga... y Mahoko se queda llorando sola, triste y deprimida consigo misma-

Pero Mahoko no se hunde sin mas. Decide ponerse a hacer algo, aunque sea encerrada en la habitación del hotel. Se prueba varios pintalabios, se peina, mira algunos souvenirs que ha comprado en Barcelona... y con tan mala pata que sin querer se da un golpe en el tobillo del pie con una pata de la cama.

Una hora más tarde, el novio de Mahoko por fin regresa... para irse enseguida. Mientras carga de nuevo su bolsa con cámaras y material de trabajo.

(Kei) Hoy los tíos llevaban... ropa muy punk. Pero el grupo no va de eso. ¡Es un grupo Indie! Pero los de la discográfica no paraban de insistir "más rock duro". Pero sería mucho mejor... si fuesen con la pinta de pringaos de mierda con la que iban antes. ¿Por qué les hacen poner ropa tipo Kid Richard? Les queda espantoso. Deberían dejarlos ir a su bola. ¿No crees?

(Mahoko) -sin estar escuchando- Sí.

(Kei) Sí, eso es lo que yo creo. Verás, intentan, no se, la verdad, no se. Bueno es es, es lo que pienso yo.

(Mahoko) -probándose una bufanda- ¿Me queda bien?

(Kei) -se la queda mirando sin saber que contestar- Eeehhh... no lo se, no se. Ooohhh... quieres... ¿Quieres dejar de fumar de una vez? Si tu tío se entera que fumas se cabreará contigo. ¿Es que no lo ves? Y es malo para la salud.

(Mahoko) ¿Por qué? A mi me gusta. Bueno... ya lo dejaré.

Al llegar la noche, Asuma por fin regresa al hotel. Está agotado, cansado... pero tampoco quiere irse a dormir enseguida. Decide ponerse a mirar la "maravillosa" tele española un rato. Haciendo Zaping descubre un "apasionante" debate en el "Sálvame" entre Belén Esteban y Kiko Rivera. Asuma se queda mirando aquello sin entender nada de nada. Cambia de canal, y se encuentra un concurso. Cambia de canal otra vez, y se encuentra un debate de deportes. Y vuelve a cambiar de canal... y se encuentra un anuncio de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara en español. Asuma se queda mirándolo con indiferencia, cómo si no fuese suyo. Está tan harto de haberse pasado todo el día rodando el maldito anuncio de televisión que no quiere saber nada de ello. En un impulso de rabia, apaga el televisor, y se va a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Asuma desayuna un café con leche y un croassant en la cafetería del hotel. Es un día lluvioso, y Mahoko sale a pasear sola por Barcelona. Se planta en la Plaza Catalunya, donde observa el paisaje y todo lo que le rodea, todo, con gran curiosidad. En la recepción del Hotel Arts, Asuma es recibido por varias personas.

(Anabel) ¡Buenos días, señor Shinohara!

(Asuma) Hola, buenos días.

(Anabel) Le presento al señor Jerardo Dizmán, representante del canal cuatro de televisión.

(Jerardo) Hola. Vengo en nombre del programa de Pablo Motos. Es el Johny Clarson de España. Estamos seguros que será un gran placer para usted participar en su programa "El Hormiguero".

(Anabel) ¿Puede quedarse aquí hasta el viernes?

(Asuma) Aaahhh... es una sorpresa y un honor. Creo que tendré que hablar con mi secretario personal, creo que ya tengo un compromiso el viernes en Japón.

(Anabel) Lo entendemos.

(Jerardo) Cómo usted quiera, es libre de decidir lo que quiera, señor.

(Anabel) ¿Nos vamos?

(Asuma) Sí. Claro.

Este día, al pobre Asuma ya no le tocaba sesión de rodaje, si no de fotos. En una sala de fotografía profesional, repleto de gente, Asuma habla por su móvil con Riotsu, su joven secretario personal, mientras a Asuma le maquillan y le preparan para la sesión de fotos.

(Riotsu) Mira, creo que deberías ir.

(Asuma) Ni hablar. Tengo responsabilidades que cumplir. Soy el presidente de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, pero también soy padre de familia. ¿Me entiendes? Tengo que estar en el avión de regreso a Tokio el jueves por la noche.

(Riotsu) Veré que puedo hacer, jefe. Pero los de la productora española insisten y mucho en que vayas a ese programa de televisión el viernes. Parece ser que es un tío muy importante en la televisión española, es el...

(Asuma) Sí, ya me lo han dicho, el Johny Carsson de España. Sí.

(Riotsu) Asuma, esa gente te pagará un dineral por ir a ese programa. ¿Podrías pensártelo al menos?

(Asuma) Ya lo he pensado, y la respuesta es NO! Tengo que salir de aquí lo antes posible.

(Riotsu) Déjame ver la agenda... aja. Tu vuelo es el viernes. Pero hay otro el domingo por la tarde. Podrías quedarte hasta el sábado.

(Asuma) Vale, oye, no te oigo, Riotsu. En este estudio no hay cobertura. Agh, déjalo, llámame luego. -le da el móvil a una de las ayudantes de fotografía, y se pone de cara al fotógrafo profesional... quien una vez más le habla en catalán-

(Fotógrafo) Eeeehhhh... ¿Podría posar la mà oberta sobre la cara, siusplau?

(Asuma) -haciendo cara de extrañarse y no entender lo que le dicen- Perdón, cómo dice?

(Fotógrafo) Eehhhh... la mano... la mano en la cara.

(Asuma) ¿Que ponga la mano en la cara? Vale, de acuerdo. ¿Así está bien? -el fotógrafo se pone a hacer muchas fotos-

(Fotógrafo) Ara... cara, misteriosa... quiero cara misteriosa, siusplau.

(Asuma) ¿Y que es eso de cara misteriosa? Ya... algo así? -haciendo muecas raras e intrigantes-

(Fotógrafo) Quiero... cara, más misteriosa. Imagínese que usted es una estrella de cine.

(Asuma) -en tono sarcástico- Sí, debería hacer películas. Noa siempre me lo dice. "Tienes una cara tan mona".

(Fotógrafo) Y ahora... Rad Pak, ¿Conoce Rad Pak?

(Asuma) No, no se quien es.

(Fotógrafo) Más tensión, por favor. -mientras dispara más y más fotos-

(Asuma) Vale vale, no insista tanto.

(Fotógrafo) Eh, imagínese que está bebiendo con una agradable compañía. ¿Quiere beber?

(Asuma) ¿Beber? Lo haré en cuando salga de aquí.

(Fotógrafo) Cierre la mano, por favor. Y póngala cerca de la cara. … Ahora 007, por favor.

(Asuma) ¿Que?

(Fotógrafo) Roger Moore.

(Asuma) ¿Roger Moore? -pregunta extrañado-

(Fotógrafo) Roger Moore. ¿Conoce a Roger Moore?

(Asuma) Sí, me suena. Pero a mi siempre me ha gustado más el 007 antiguo. El Sean Connery, ya sabe.

(Fotógrafo) No no, el Roger Moore, por favor. -Asuma pone muecas raras y el fotógrafo dispara la cámara sin parar-

Al llegar la noche, Asuma ya estaba más que harto de fotógrafos, campañas publicitarias y demás. En el bar-cafetería del hotel, lleno de gente, Asuma está en la barra del bar, con la corbata aflojada y cara de cansancio, bebiendo una cerveza, mientras mira la mujer de la orquesta cantando una balada. Cuando terminan de cantar, todos aplauden. A la otra punta de la sala... Mahoko y su novio, Kei, con unos amigos de él. Mahoko se queda mirando a Asuma... y le lanza una sonrisa. Él da un sobresalto y se da cuenta que la conoce. Mahoko llama a un camarero para que le traiga una copa a Asuma... el camarero se la trae. Asuma acaba por saludar a la chica.

Después de esto, Asuma decide ir a hacer un poco de ejercicio. Y una vez más... encuentra dificultades con el idioma. Las máquinas del gimnasio están en español, y el pobre Asuma no se aclara para manejarlas. Al final casi se rompe la crisma.

Al día siguiente, tiene que ir en misión de relaciones públicas con su intérprete, a visitar el Palacio de la Generalitat y conocer al Presidente de Catalunya... pero va cojo. Mientras Asuma se marcha con su comitiva, Mahoko y Kei, salen cogidos de la mano a pasear... cuando se topan con una vieja amiga de Kei. Una chica japonesa de cabellos rubios y piel morena... y grandes pechos, estrella del cine de Hong Kong, llamada Ruki Tanaka.

(Mahoko) Ya se lo dije, sabes. Pero nunca me hace caso.

(Kei) Sí, claro.

(Ruki) ¿Kei? -encontrándose de morros-. ¡Aja! ¡Dios mio, Kei! ¡Eres tú! ¡Que estás haciendo en Barcelona!?

(Kei) -sin saber que decir- Eeeehhhh... pues... verás, estoy, estoy con mi novia Mahoko, en... bueno... fotografiando un grupo de música independiente catalán. ¿Y tú que haces aquí?

(Ruki) Promocionando la última película de acción que hice en Hong Kong, ja ja ja. Hago veinte millones de entrevistas al día, es una locura.

(Kei) Oh, ya.

(Ruki) Oh, Kei, cuando me alegro de verte. Estás igual que cuando íbamos al instituto. ¿Cuanto tiempo estarás aquí?

(Kei) Estaremos una semana. Después tengo otra sesión de fotos con un grupo de Riggie en Jamaica.

(Ruki) ¡Oh, alucinante! Ya he estado allí, es precioso, te encantará.

(Kei) Oh, ella esta es mi prometida, Mahoko Goto.

(Ruki) Holaaaa, es todo un placer. -sin parar de mirar a Kei-. Vaya...

(Kei) Sí, ya ves, ja ja ja.

(Ruki) Caray. ¡Kei! Kei, eres mi fotógrafo favorito. Si fuera por mi sólo dejaría que me fotografiaras tú. Lo digo en serio. Oh Dios mio, apesto a sudor, lo siento.

(Kei) -tapándose la nariz en broma- ooohhh que peste, ja ja ja.

(Ruki) Escucha, ¿por qué no salimos los tres una noche de estas? Barcelona es una ciudad genial para salir, de verdad.

(Kei) ¡Sí, claro!

(Ruki) Pues llámame.

(Kei) Claro claro, de acuerdo.

(Ruki) Bien... Moltes gràcies, moltes gràcies. Ja ja ja. ¡Fins aviat! Ja ja ja -se marcha riendo cómo una tonta-

(Mahoko) ¿La conoces desde el instituto?

(Kei) ¿Que? Oh, vamos, sólo es una vieja amiga del instituto que ha triunfado. Nada más. Vamos.

(Mahoko) ¬ ¬ ¿Por qué te reías tanto con ella?

(Kei) ¿Y tú por qué siempre criticas lo ignorante que es todo el mundo? ¿Eh?

(Mahoko) Es que me ha parecido gracioso, olvídalo.

(Secretaria) Eh, Kei. Tenemos que irnos.

(Mahoko) Oh, sí, sí, claro. Adiós, mi amor. Nos veremos a la noche. -besa a Mahoko y se marcha-

Mahoko se pasa el día encerrada en el hotel. En su habitación, escuchando un CD de autoayuda psicológica y personal... o paseando por el hotel, visitando una exposición de pintura impresionista en la sala de exposiciones... o dándose un baño relajante.

Por la noche, ni Asuma ni Mahoko pueden dormir en sus habitaciones. Ambos se ponen a mirar la tele. Pero se aburren. Ambos se visten... y deciden irse a la cafetería del hotel a tomar algo. Y donde por fin... se encuentran. Mahoko se encuentra a Asuma hablando en japonés con uno de los camareros del hotel, que le sigue la conversación sin entender nada.

(Asuma) Pues, esta antigua teniente, era americana. Se casó con mi compañero de desdicha durante años. No era precisamente encantadora, pero era muy guapa, tú y yo nos habríamos vuelto locos con ella. Era una preciosidad. Pero para mi hubiera sido jugar a dos bandas, y no me gustaba... así que al final tuve que decidirme por una. -el camarero ayuda a Mahoko a sentarse-

(Camarero) ¿Que quiere tomar?

(Mahoko) Pues... no se... creo... creo que un Vodka con tónica.

(Camarero) Enseguida, señorita.

(Mahoko) Cuanto tiempo. ¿Verdad?

(Asuma) Eres Mahoko. La sobrina de mi antiguo capitán en la segunda sección. Caray. Si ya te estás haciendo mayor, eh.

(Mahoko) Sí, ya ves. -se enciende un cigarrillo-. ¿Que está haciendo aquí?

(Asuma) Oh, por favor, no me trates de usted. Descanso de la dirección de mi gran multinacional, olvido mi aniversario de Boda con Noa, mis hijos no saben nada de mi... a parte de esto, todo estupendo. Todo para hacer una nueva campaña publicitaria... que a algún lumbreras de mi equipo de finanzas se le ha ocurrido para aumentar nuestras ventas en el mercado occidental.

(Mahoko) Ya.

(Asuma) Lo mejor es que me usan a mi para esa campaña. Cómo si fuese una gran estrella de cine. ¿Te lo puedes creer?

(Mahoko) Sí, ya veo.

(Asuma) ¿Y tú que haces ahora? Ya no eres cantante, ¿no?

(Mahoko) No... mi novio Kei, es fotógrafo artístico, y siempre está trabajando de un lado para el otro. Y cómo yo, en Japón, no hacía nada... me vine con él.

(Asuma) ¿Y sin decirle nada a tu tío?

(Mahoko) Ya tengo 25 años. Soy... muy mayor para decidir por donde voy. ¿No?

(Asuma) Claro, claro.

(Mahoko) También tenemos amigos, aquí. He venido muchas veces a Barcelona.

(Asuma) ¿Cuando hace que salís juntos? ¿Vais a casaros?

(Mahoko) Llevamos siete años... y tenemos intención de casarnos el año que viene. Pero aun no hemos preparado nada de nada.

(Asuma) Vaya. Pues yo llevo ya más de 4 años casado. El otro día fue nuestro aniversario de bodas y... me olvidé. Seguro que Noa se cabreó mucho conmigo. Cosas de la edad. Ya no soy... ya no soy ningún jovencito lleno de energía.

(Mahoko) ¿Ah si? Quizás te ha llegado antes de tiempo la crisis de los 40. ¿Ya te has comprado un Porsche? -en broma-

(Asuma) -mirando a Mahoko con sonrisa burlona- Estaba pensando comprarme uno. Pero a Noa le molan más los Volvo familiares.

(Mahoko) -le sonríe- Vaya. 4 años. Eso es... bastante tiempo. No es mucho... pero es impresionante.

(Asuma) -absorto, sin contestar un rato- … Piensa que... duermo una tercera parte del día. Eso me quita... un año y medio de matrimonio, así que sólo llevo 3 años y medio casado. Se conducirlo, pero aun tengo algún accidente.

(Mahoko) Ya.

(Asuma) ¿A que te dedicas?

(Mahoko) Eeemmm... aun no, no estoy segura, la verdad. Me gradué esta primavera.

(Asuma) ¿Y que has estudiado?

(Mahoko) Filosofía.

(Asuma) -en tono de broma- Creo que con eso se gana pasta.

(Mahoko) -se ríe- ¿Sí? Bueno... hasta ahora no he ganado nada.

(Asuma) Seguro que averiguas cómo hacerlo.

(Mahoko) Espero que lo del Porsche funcione. Brindemos.

(Asuma) Brindemos. -brindan con nulo entusiasmo-

(Mahoko) No puedo dormir.

(Asuma) Yo tampoco.

Y así pasaron la noche la extraña pareja de tokiotas en Barcelona. Al día siguiente, Mahoko da un nuevo paseo por la ciudad condal, esta vez por las ramblas. Se pega una buena caminata. Al anochecer, cuando está en el hotel, su novio, Kei, regresa a casa.

(Kei) Oh... ooohhhhh estoy hecho polvo. No puedo más.

(Mahoko) Ja ja, ¿Cómo te ha ido?

(Kei) Bastante bien. Estoy agotado.

(Mahoko) Ya.

(Kei) Sí. Y ahora tengo que ir a tomar una copa con Ruki, quiere que hablemos sobre no se que de su última película, y sobre una sesión de fotos o no se que.

(Mahoko) ¿Puedo venir contigo?

(Kei) Oh, sí, claro. Claro que puedes venir, faltaría más.

Ya es plena noche, y la cafetería del Hotel Arts, en uno de los últimas plantas de la Torre Arts del Port Olímpic, está llena de gente. La cantante de la orquesta canta música alegre y distendida. Asuma está solo en la barra, mientras mira a Mahoko, sentado en una mesa con Kei, Ruki y un tercer tipo, un disjokei.

(Ruki) Todo el mundo me dice "¡Ruki! ¡Estás demasiado delgada!". Yo les digo "¡No, no es verdad! ¡Como mucho!" No sabéis lo de cantidad de comida basura que me trago. Quizás sea por eso que tengo los pechos grandes, pero eso dicen que viene de mi madre, que también los tenía, ¿sabes? Es que tengo el metabolismo acelerado.

(Kei) Sí, claro. En el instituto ya lo decían de ti.

(Ruki) Cómo ahora. Todo el mundo me lo dice.

(Kei) Si, pero ahora estás... estás distinta, no se cómo decirlo.

(Ruki) Gracias, lo se. Como de todo, es cosa del metabolismo.

(Kei) Claro.

(Ruki) -se pone seria- Pero, emmmm... mi padre, es anoréxico.

(Mahoko) -sin tomárselo en serio- ¿En serio?

(Kei) ¿De verdad?

(Mahoko) Sí. Él... mi madre es japonesa, pero mi padre es coreano, y, bueno... estuvo con el ejército surcoreano en Vietnam a principios de los 70... y le capturaron. Y... mientras estuvo allí, le torturaron con la comida. Le decían que ponían veneno en la comida. Así que... todos se forzaban a vomitar después de comer.

(Kei) -poniendo cara de asco- Oh, que horror. Es terrible.

(Ruki) ¡Oh, cielos, quiero contaros esto! He probado un limpiador intestinal. Es increíble, prométeme que lo probarás, Kei. ¿Probarás el limpiador? -haciendo sonrisa estúpida, y Mahoko mira a Asuma sin parar, se quiere ir lejos de allí-

(Mahoko) -en voz baja a Kei- Ahora vuelvo. -se levanta... y se sienta al lado de Asuma- Hola.

(Asuma) Hola. -con mirada burlona-

(Mahoko) ¿Nunca cambias de asiento?

(Asuma) Oh... me gusta este. Y si me caigo borracho, alguien lo notará.

(Mahoko) -se ríe tímidamente- Sí. Bueno... ¿te diviertes?

(Asuma) -mirando de reojo a la mesa de Kei y Ruki- ¿Me guardas un secreto? Estoy organizando una fuga de presos, y busco a un cómplice. -Mahoko se ríe- Primero... hay que salir de este bar. Luego del hotel, luego de la ciudad, y finalmente, del país. ¿Estás conmigo?

(Mahoko) Lo estoy.

(Asuma) Bien.

(Mahoko) Iré a hacer las maletas.

(Asuma) Coge el abrigo.

(Mahoko) -sonriendo- Hasta luego.

(Asuma) Perfecto. Espero que hayas bebido, hace falta tener mucho valor.

A la mañana siguiente, ya llevaban cuatro días en Barcelona. Kei se marchaba para el resto de la semana. En su habitación, prepara las maletas.

(Kei) Eeehhh... mira, la discográfica me ha regalado esto. -le da a Mahoko una botella de Cava catalán-

(Mahoko) Oh, me encanta el champán. ¿Quieres?

(Kei) No es champán, es cava. Pero... bueno... es lo mismo, no se. Bueno, yo... eh... tengo que irme ¿no? Oye, no... no tienes por qué quedarte. Te puedes...

(Mahoko) Tú... no puedes irte, ¿verdad?

(Kei) -se echa a reír- Bueno, yo...

(Mahoko) Lo se, lo se. Estarás trabajando todo el tiempo y lo pasaré mucho mejor si me quedo en Barcelona. Llamaré a Oscar.

(Kei) ¡Sí, llámalos! Y y y yo volveré el domingo, y y y te quiero sabes. -besa a Mahoko- Te quiero.

(Mahoko) Y yo a ti. -mirando a Kei con sonrisa amorosa- Hasta el domingo, Kei.

(Kei) Sí. Sólo serán... un par de días.

(Mahoko) Adiós.

(Kei) Te quiero. -se marcha y cierra la puerta. Mahoko una vez más... se queda sola-

Al anochecer... Asuma y Mahoko se encuentran en bermudas después de haberse bañado en el yakuzi del hotel.

(Mahoko) -sonríe al ver a Asuma- Hola.

(Asuma) Hola, cómo estás.

(Mahoko) Bien, ¿y tú?

(Asuma) -se quedan un rato sin decirse nada, pero sonriendo- … Está bien el yakuzi, eh.

(Mahoko) Sí, es estupendo. ¿Has dormido?

(Asuma) Aun no. ¿Y tú?

(Mahoko) Ahhh nada. Tampoco. ¿Cuanto tiempo estarás aquí?

(Asuma) Estaré en el bar hasta el sábado. -ambos hacen risa tímida-

(Mahoko) Bueno, eso está bien. Emmm luego saldré con unos amigos catalanes. Si quieres venir...

(Asuma) Claro.

(Mahoko) Bien. Hasta luego.

(Asuma) De acuerdo.

(Mahoko) Adiós. -ambos se marchan cada uno por su lado-

En su habitación, Asuma recibe un paquete de Noa desde Japón. Lo abre... y son trozos de moqueta para el nuevo estudio de Asuma en su casa.

(Asuma) -leyendo la nota de Noa- "Asuma, cual quieres para tu estudio. Me gusta el azul ocre, pero elige la que más te guste a ti." -se pone a mirar y remover los trozos de moqueta- … ¿Cual es la azul ocre?

Un momento después, Asuma llama con gran entusiasmo a la puerta de la habitación de Mahoko, quien se está arreglando ante el espejo para salir de fiesta.

(Mahoko) ¡Un momento! -le abre la puerta a Asuma... quien se presenta vestido con una camiseta estampada de diseño muy molona- Ja ja ja... de verdad tienes la crisis de los 40.

(Asuma) ¿En serio? Ya me lo temía. Me decía a mi mismo que debía estar preparado por si entrábamos en guerra esta noche. -se quita la camiseta... y se la pone del revés- Soy más desordenado que tú. Aunque te falta poco para ganarme. ¿Quieres cortar la etiqueta?

(Mahoko) Claro. -le corta la etiqueta de la camiseta con unas tijeras- Vaya... eres alto.

(Asuma) Ya... pero los japoneses somos bajitos. -coge un CD que hay sobre la cama de Mahoko- ¿De quien es? "Búsqueda del alma. Cómo encontrar tu verdadera vocación."

(Mahoko) No lo se.

(Asuma) Yo lo tengo. Siempre lo escucho después de una reunión de mi empresa... o de hacer el amor con mi mujer. -Mahoko se ríe-

(Mahoko) Ja ja ja. ¿Y te dio resultado?

(Asuma) -en tono de broma- Es obvio que sí.

(Mahoko) Ya está arreglado.

(Asuma) Bien. ¿Y tus zapatos?

(Mahoko) Los tengo aquí.

(Asuma) ¿La llave?

(Mahoko) En el bolso.

(Asuma) ¿Y tu bolso?

(Mahoko) Lo tengo aquí. ¡Espérame!

(Asuma) El ascensor está aquí, me voy. -se va corriendo-

(Mahoko) ¡Eh, espérame!

Ambos se plantan en una sala de fiestas muy cool, llena a rebosar de gente de fiesta. Allí Mahoko había quedado con un amigo catalán, un tipo con barba y gafas de pasta de diseño, llamado Òscar Serra. Junto a otros amigos catalanes de Mahoko.

(Òscar) ¡Hola!

(Mahoko) ¡Hola! -se abraza con gran alegría a Òscar- Asuma, éste es Oscar.

(Asuma) -se da un apretón de manos con Oscar- Es un placer.

(Oscar) Lo mismo digo. Benvingut a Catalunya. Oh, èste es un amigo mío, Carles.

(Carles) Encantat.

(Asuma) Igualmente.

(Mahoko) Ahora vuelvo. Voy a la barra a pedir cosas para todos.

(Oscar) Asuma, ven conmigo. Quiero presentarte a mis amigas, son muy guapas. -le presenta a tres chicas- Ella es Gorgina, ella es Beth, y ella es Lerica.

(Asuma) Hola, chicas. ¿Os lo pasáis bien?

(Oscar) Asuma es japonés. ¿Sabéis? -las chicas se alegran-

El grupo se está en aquel local más de dos horas. Bebiendo, fumando, charlando, bailando... haciendo de todo, y pasándoselo muy bien, sobre todo Asuma que hacía muchos años que no hacía algo así. Después, se marchan a otro sitio, al piso de una de las chicas a hacerse fotos.

(Oscar) -haciendo fotos a Mahoko y Beth- Que bonitas. Rubia y morena. -mientras, Carles charla con Asuma-

(Carles) La semana pasada estuvimos con unos amigos ingleses en Salou. ¿Sabes donde está Salou?

(Asuma) No, pero debe ser un sitio con muchos ingleses, me imagino.

(Carles) ja ja ja... si, tío. Eres un tipo muy sarcástico.

Después... deciden hacer que Asuma se sienta cómo en casa... y se van a cantar a un Karaoke. Allí se pasan dos horas más encerrados cantando... y Asuma no lo hace nada mal, aunque obviamente se nota que Mahoko fue cantante profesional porque lo hace mejor que nadie.

Al final pero... después de días sin poder dormir... ambos por fin empiezan a tener sueño. Al final se despiden de los amigos catalanes, y regresan al hotel en un taxi. Mahoko observa cómo pasan bajo la torre Agbar iluminada con su brillante rojo y azul, y observa a su lado, cómo Asuma por fin consigue dormir. Pero al llegar, es Mahoko la que se ha quedado dormida, y Asuma la lleva en brazos hasta su habitación, y la acuesta en la cama. Apaga la luz, y sale de la habitación sin hacer ruido.

Al regresar a su habitación, Asuma, tumbado en la cama y sin haberse quitado la ropa, decide llamar a casa.

(Noa) … ¿Diga?

(Asuma) Hola, Noa.

(Noa) ¡Asuma! Ya era hora, llevaba días sin saber nada de ti.

(Asuma) Oye... sobre el color de la moqueta de mi estudio... tenías razón en lo del azul ocre, es el mejor. Los otros no me gustan.

(Noa) Ah, bien, estupendo. Encargaré el azul ocre.

(Asuma) Esta noche he visto una casa preciosa aquí, en Barcelona. Te habría encantado. El azul ocre habría quedado estupendo allí también.

(Noa) ¿Ah si?

(Asuma) Sí, la casa también la diseñó su propio dueño.

(Noa) ¿Sí? Me habría gustado conocerle. Debe ser un hombre muy creativo, ja ja ja.

(Asuma) Eh... se dedica a la moda y el diseño. Había mucha gente de ese mundo y... eh... también artistas y gente de cultura, ya sabes.

(Noa) Vaya, que bohemio.

(Asuma) Sí, y había... un tipo que tocaba la guitarra española muy bien. Te habría encantado escucharle. No me he acordado de preguntarle cómo se llamaba para comprar algo suyo, intentaré comprar un CD de ese tipo para que tú también lo escuches, Noa.

(Noa) Oh, perdona, Asuma. Espera un segundo. Es que Chiharu... -mientras Asuma escucha de fondo los lloros de su hija- Vamos, hija, termínate el desayuno. Si te lo terminas te haré un regalo, ¿vale? Vamos, haz caso a mamá.

(Asuma) Dile que le he dicho que tiene que comerse el desayuno.

(Noa) -echa un suspiro- Ya lo intento, Asuma. Pero ya sabes lo tozudos que son este par.

(Asuma) Ya lo se, pero dile que he dicho que tiene que comer algo. Y díselo también a Daisuke.

(Noa) Sí, Asuma. Daisuke, hijo, papá dice que te termines el desayuno.

(Chiharu) -llorando- Mamáaaaa.

(Asuma) ¡Que coma! Dile que lo digo yo.

(Noa) Es inútil, no le da la gana. Olvídalo. Oye... me alegro que te lo estés pasando bien en Barcelona.

(Asuma) No me divierto. Aquí... aquí todo es muy distinto.

(Noa) ¡Vamos, Asuma! ¡No me engañes! Seguro que lo estás pasando bien. Oye, lo siento, pero tengo que irme a trabajar a la segunda sección. Y hoy tengo reunión semanal con la comandante, así que tengo que llegar a la hora. Ya te llamaré, ¿vale?

(Asuma) Bueno... yo estaba durmiendo, o al menos intentándolo. Aquí es tardísimo.

(Noa) Oh, pues entonces duerme, zoquete. Que mañana tienes que trabajar.

(Azuma) No, la verdad es que tengo el día libre.

(Noa) Vaya, que suerte. -se ríe- Eh... bueno, gracias por llamarme, Asuma. Ya estaba empezando a preocuparme. Te echo mucho de menos.

(Asuma) Yo también, Noa. Yo también.

(Noa) Tengo que colgar.

(Asuma) Bueno... pues buenas noches, aunque allí son buenos días. Menudo lío.

(Noa) Adiós, Asuma. -cuelga-

(Asuma) Aaahhhh... Noa. Que ganas tengo ya de volver.

Efectivamente, el día siguiente Asuma lo tenía libre. Va a un campo de golf a practicar un poco... pero es un negado total para este deporte.

Al mediodía, a la hora de comer, Asuma y Mahoko quedan para comer unas tapas en un bar.

(Asuma) Me sentía tenso, ¿sabes? Me dolía el cuello. Así que llamé... y pedí uno de esos masajes Shiatsu en mi habitación.

(Mahoko) Mh, es fantástico. Deberías probarlo más a menudo.

(Asuma) Y... la tensión ha desaparecido por completo. Pero ha sido reemplazada por... un dolor increíble. -Mahoko se ríe- Un dolor que es... insoportable.

(Mahoko) Oh, que lástima. Mira, yo me di un golpe... un golpe aquí, en el pie. ¿Quieres verlo? -le enseña el pie a Asuma, mientras el camarero de la barra se lo queda mirando incrédulo-

(Asuma) Oh, no puedo negarme. ¡Oh dios mío!

(Mahoko) Lo se.

(Asuma) ¿Cuando... cuando te lo has hecho?

(Mahoko) Hace unos días. Y ahora me duele mucho.

(Asuma) ¿Y entonces no te dolió?

(Mahoko) Sí, me dolió, pero...

(Asuma) ¡Ese dedo está moribundo! -Mahoko se ríe- Voy a tener que llevarte al médico, no puedes ni calzarte, y ya está.

(Mahoko) No hace falta, no es para tanto.

(Asuma) Bueno, o vas al médico o dejas aquí el dedo de propina. -mirando al camarero- Mira cómo sonríe. ¿Le gusta la idea? En Barcelona les deben encantar los dedos del pie rotos. ¿Tiene usted un cuchillo? Seguro que en este país... hay alguien que pide dedos del pie rotos. No se... podríamos quedarnos aquí hasta que alguien lo pida. ¡Eh, no ponga esa cara!

Un rato después, se plantan en la clínica de un podólogo, donde le revisan el pie a Mahoko. Asuma, en la sala de espera, rodeado de jubilados, quienes charlan con él y le preguntan hasta "l'aigua del llevat".

Cuando ambos regresan al hotel, Mahoko, con el dedo pequeño del pie derecho vendado, mira fotos de ella y Kei.

A la noche... Asuma y Mahoko vuelven a quedar con Oscar y sus amigos, en... el club de Alterne Bagdad. Mientras espera, Asuma ve sonrojado los espectáculos eróticos que exhiben en la conocida sala de alterne de Barcelona. Mahoko llega.

(Mahoko) ¿Llevas mucho aquí?

(Asuma) Pues... no se que decir.

(Mahoko) ¿Y... Oscar y los demás?

(Asuma) Om... dando clases de danza con una... bueno... míralo tú misma. -Oscar esta en una sala VIP, con una mujer voluptuosa en tanga danzando delante suyo- ¿Quieres tomar algo?

(Mahoko) Vámonos.

(Asuma) Vale.

Corriendo y casi jugueteando por las calles de Barcelona, regresan a su Hotel en el Port Olímpic. Cuando llegan a la planta de la cafetería... Ruki estaba allí... con un micrófono en la boca... y cantando espantósamente mal. Azuma y Mahoko, riendo cómo dos niños, se hacen callar y pasan agachados para que Ruki no les vea.

De madrugada, una vez más, Mahoko no puede dormir. Sola, en su habitación. Aburrida, enciende la luz, y no sabe que hacer. De repente, tiran un sobre por debajo de la puerta. Extrañada, lo recoge... y es una nota de Asuma que pregunta "¿Estás despierta?".

Mahoko acaba en la habitación de Asuma, bebiendo cava y mirando una película italiana en blanco y negro por la tele de Plasma Philips, "La Dolce Vita" de Federico Fellini.

(Mahoko) ¿Sabes? La primera vez que te vi con ese Smoking en el bar... estabas muy elegante. Te quedaba bien el Rimmel. -en tono burlesco-

(Asuma) -hace que no con la cabeza- La primera vez que nos vimos fue en el ascensor.

(Mahoko) -se extraña- ¿Ah si?

(Asuma) ¿No te acuerdas?

(Mahoko) No. Supongo que aquí... no sobresales mucho. Ja ja ja. … ¿Te puse mala cara?

(Asuma) No. Sonreíste.

(Mahoko) ¿En serio?

(Asuma) Sí, pero fue por casualidad. No has vuelto a hacerlo desde entonces. Sólo aquella vez. -Mahoko se pone a hacer una sonrisa muy bonita- Era una sonrisa así... más amplia. Más. No se... o quizás no tan amplia. -Mahoko se ríe-

Después de terminar de ver la película, y su mítica secuencia en la Fontana di Trevi, los dos se quedan tumbados sobre la cama, somnolientos... durmiéndose poco a poco.

(Mahoko) ¿Por qué se creen que a los asiáticos nos cuesta pronunciar la erre?

(Asuma) Ah, no lo se. Supongo que así se ríen un rato de nosotros. A ellos, los amarillos, no les hacemos gracia.

(Mahoko) Ja ja ja ja, ya. … No... no volvamos aquí jamás, porque nunca será tan divertido.

(Asuma) Bien. Lo que tú digas. Tú ganas.

(Mahoko) -de repente, se pone seria- … Estoy perdida. … ¿Eso tiene arreglo, cómo tus Labors?

(Asuma) No. -Mahoko se le queda mirando con mala cara- Sí. Ya se arreglará.

(Mahoko) ¿De veras? … Fíjate en ti.

(Asuma) -ambos se quedan mirando con cara boba- Vaya, gracias. Verás... cuanto más sabes... quien eres, y lo que quieres... menos... te afectan las cosas.

(Mahoko) Ya. Es que... aun no se lo que quiero ser, sabes? Quise ser escritora, pero... odio lo que escribo. Y... intenté hacer fotos, pero... eran muy mediocres. Todas las chicas... pasan por una fase de fotógrafas. Y por querer un Pony. ¿Sabes? Y haces... fotos tontas de tus pies...

(Asuma) Ya lo averiguarás. No te preocupes por eso. Mi juventud también fue una indecisión tras otra... y mira donde he acabado. Sigue escribiendo.

(Mahoko) Pero es que soy mala.

(Asuma) -se ríe entre dientes- Eso es lo bueno.

(Mahoko) Ya. … ¿Y el matrimonio, también tiene arreglo?

(Asuma) -quedándose serio y sin contestar un rato- … Es difícil. Cuando... cuando yo y Noa nos conocimos en la segunda sección, fuimos los típicos compañeros de trabajo que se lanzaban puas constantemente, cómo dos críos. Cuando empezamos a salir juntos... y cuando nos casamos... estábamos juntos todo el tiempo, y nos reíamos por cualquier cosa. Pero en cuando nos casamos y tuvimos hijos... yo estoy en mi fabrica de Hachiuji... y Noa sigue trabajando en la segunda sección de vehículos especiales. Y los niños... ella ya no... necesita que esté con ella todo el tiempo. Los niños necesitan... me echan de menos, pero están bien. Todo se vuelve mucho más complicado... cuando tienes hijos.

(Mahoko) Ya. Da miedo.

(Asuma) El día que nace tu primer hijo... o hijos... es al mismo tiempo el día más feliz y el más aterrador de toda tu vida.

(Mahoko) Ya. Nadie te dice eso nunca.

(Asuma) Tu vida. La que conoces. Se acaba... y nunca volverá. Pero luego ves cómo van creciendo. Y cómo aprenden a caminar, y a hablar, y... quieres estar con ellos. Y acaban convirtiéndose en... las personas más deliciosas y encantadoras que conocerás en toda tu vida.

(Mahoko) Mmhhh... que bonito. -con sonrisa cariñosa-

(Asuma) ¿Sigues viviendo en Osaka?

(Mahoko) No. Ahora mismo... no tengo hogar fijo.

(Asuma) Vaya.

(Mahoko) Kei cree que soy una Snob. -dormida, al igual que Asuma-

(Asuma) Ja... ja ja ja... eso tiene remedio.

Era ya el penúltimo día de estancia de Asuma en Barcelona. Muy por la mañana, Mahoko decide ir lejos de la ciudad... e irse a Madrid en tren. Coge el primer AVE de la mañana y se va hasta la capital de la meseta. Decide visitar el museo del Prado... donde se queda especialmente absorta cuando se planta ante el "Guernika" de Picasso.

En el mismo momento, en Barcelona, Asuma se escapa al salir del hotel de Anabel y los demás miembros de la comitiva de la compañía de publicidad. Le llama más tarde desde la calle. Acepta para ir a un programa matinal de la TV3.

Por la noche, cuando se está tomando un baño relajante, suena su móvil. Le llamaba su mujer, Noa.

(Asuma) ¿Diga? Soy Asuma Shinohara.

(Noa) ¿Asuma?

(Asuma) Hola, Noa. Que tal. -con voz de cansancio-

(Noa) Asuma, ¿llamo en mal momento?

(Asuma) ¡No! Siempre es buen momento para hablar contigo, Noa.

(Noa) A ver, que quería decirte... ¡Ah, si! En el almacén no tenían moqueta azul ocre, tardarán un par de semanas en hacer el envío. Así que... si quieres tu estudio terminado a tu regreso, ¿te gusta algún otro color?

(Asuma) -quedándose absorto y sin contestar un rato- … Elige tú, no yo. Ahora mismo estoy... perdido.

(Noa) -quejándose- Asuma, por favor. Sólo es una moqueta.

(Asuma) No estoy hablando de eso, mujer.

(Noa) ¿Y de que estás hablando?

(Asuma) -suspira- No se, Noa. Pronto cumpliré 35 años, ¿sabes? Me gustaría... estar más sano. Empezar a cuidarme más. Hacer más ejercicio y... comer más sano. Más pescado y verdura y... ¡no tanta pizza!

(Noa) ¿Que?

(Asuma) Ya lo has oído, mujer. Me gustaría... comer dieta mediterránea.

(Noa) -se ríe- ¿Y por qué no te quedas en Barcelona y así podrás comer dieta mediterránea siempre que quieras?

(Asuma) ¿Cómo están los niños? ¿Se portan bien?

(Noa) Están bieeen. Te echan de menos, pero empiezan a acostumbrarse que no estés nunca. Oye... ¿Tengo que preocuparme, Asuma?

(Asuma) … Sólo si quieres, cariño.

(Noa) Asuma... aun estoy en la capitanía de la segunda sección, y Ota me llama para que revise unos informes con él. Tengo que colgar.

(Asuma) Vale... cómo quieras.

(Noa) Nos vemos, quiero decir... hablaremos luego.

(Asuma) De acuerdo, Noa. Siento haberte molestado en el trabajo.

(Noa) No es nada. ¡Ya voy, Ota! ¡No seas pesado! Adiós, Asuma. Te quiero mucho.

(Asuma) Y yo a ti. Adiós. -cuelga... y se sumerge en la bañera echando un largo suspiro-

A la mañana siguiente, domingo, ya era el último día de Asuma en Barcelona. Paseando por las ramblas, le suena el móvil. Otra vez le llama Noa.

(Asuma) ¿Diga?

(Noa) ¡Hola, Asuma! ¡Soy yo otra vez! ¿Te llamo en mal momento?

(Asuma) No, tranquila. Ahora estoy... paseando por las Ramblas. ¿Que haces?

(Noa) Aquí es de noche, estoy cenando con Daisuke y Chiharu. Están jugando con Jitsuyama y Sakaki, han venido a hacerme una visita.

(Asuma) Vaya. ¿Puedes pasarme con ellos?

(Noa) ¿Quieres hablar con Daisuke? Lo tengo aquí mismo.

(Asuma) Claro.

(Noa) ¡Daisuke, dile hola a papá!

(Daisuke) ¡No quiero!

(Noa) Se ha ido corriendo.

(Asuma) No importa, tranquila.

(Noa) Que te iba a decir. ¡Oh, es verdad! El viernes es el cumpleaños de Kozue, el hijo de Hiromi y Takeo, y nos ha invitado. ¿Vendrás?

(Asuma) ¡Claro que vendré! Cuenta con ello. Hace una eternidad que no veo a Hiromi.

(Noa) ¿A que hora llegarás?

(Asuma) Pues... mi vuelo sale a las ocho de la tarde hora de aquí... así que... llegaré mañana por la noche, en Japón.

(Noa) Estupendo. Te pasaré a recoger por el aeropuerto. ¿De acuerdo?

(Asuma) De acuerdo, gracias.

(Chiharu) ¡Mamá! ¡Dile a Daisuke que no me pegue!

(Noa) ¡Daisuke, eres un niño malo! ¡Eso no se hace!

(Asuma) Diles que se porten bien... y que papá volverá mañana.

(Noa) Ya se lo he dicho. Intentan disimularlo, pero se mueren de ganas de que vuelvas. Igual que yo, cariño.

(Asuma) Ya lo se. Bueno... nos veremos mañana. Adiós. Te quiero mucho.

(Noa) Y yo a ti. Adiós, y que tengas un buen vuelo. -cuelga-

Asuma... se siente mejor al saber que aquel día por fin regresaría a casa. Al mediodía, después de comer... hace por fin las maletas y se dispone a irse. En recepción... se encuentra con Mahoko, sola.

(Asuma) ¡Mahoko!

(Mahoko) Asuma... ¿Ya te marchas?

(Asuma) Aun no. Dentro de dos horas.

(Mahoko) Ya. Te echaré mucho de menos.

(Asuma) Yo también. Ha sido una semana... increíble, de verdad. Tenías razón. No pienso volver aquí jamás. No sería lo mismo.

(Mahoko) Vale. Pues... espero que nos volvamos a ver. Adiós. -se marcha sonriendo a Asuma dulcemente y con mirada cariñosa, Asuma se queda parado de la reacción de la chica-

Las dos horas pasaron. Asuma comió... y se dispuso a irse del hotel. En recepción, pide a Anabel y su comitiva que se esperen. Llama a la habitación de Mahoko. Le contesta el contestador y le deja un mensaje.

(Asuma) … Mahoko, soy Asuma. Estoy abajo, me marcho ya. Em... te llamaba para decirte por si aun tienes mi chaqueta. Me la regaló mi mujer. Podrías bajármela, pero, cómo no estás... adiós, y disfruta de la chaqueta que me has... robado. -cuelga-

Mientras Asuma se despide de Anabel y los demás... aparece Mahoko con la chaqueta.

(Asuma) Mahoko... creí que no vendrías.

(Mahoko) Sí, bueno... al final he venido. Te devuelvo la chaqueta.

(Asuma) Gracias.

(Mahoko) ¿Te marchas ya?

(Asuma) Sí, debo regresar con mis guardaespaldas catalanes. Me llevan al aeropuerto. Mi vuelo sale a las ocho. -Mahoko se queda sonriendo y sin decir nada- Bueno... no vas a... desearme un buen regreso? Ni nada de eso?

(Mahoko) Sí, claro. -los dos se quedan mirando y sonriendo- Bueno... adiós, Asuma. -Mahoko se marcha-

(Anabel) ¿Puedo hacer la última foto?

(Asuma) Oh... sí, por supuesto.

Finalmente, cargan el equipaje de Asuma en el maletero de un _Audi A8_ negro, y Asuma se sube detrás. El coche, conducido por un chófer de traje y corbata, empieza a circular, para meterse en la entrada a la ronda litoral, con destino al aeropuerto del Prat. Pero antes de eso... Asuma ve de reojo alguien paseando por el muelle: es Mahoko. Observando las vistas de la playa, sola. Asuma ordena al chófer que se pare y que le espere, se baja del coche... y corriendo, se planta ante Mahoko, quien se le queda mirando sonriendo. Se abrazan... y Mahoko se echa a llorar, triste ante la perspectiva de volverse a quedar sola en Barcelona. Asuma le acaricia el pelo y la consuela... animándola tanto cómo puede. Al final se separan, se quedan mirando sonriendo sin decirse nada... se dicen un escueto y tímido "adiós"... y se marcha cada uno por su lado, sin dejar de mirarse el uno al otro... hasta que el coche de Asuma se aleja y se pierde en el tráfico.

Asuma se siente muy y muy bien, por haber ayudado a aquella chica, la sobrina de Goto, que está atravesando una crisis personal en su vida. Pero también por regresar a casa con Noa y sus hijos después de haber estado semanas fuera de Japón. Ahora por fin... regresaba a casa.


	23. 1977: los recuerdos del primer amor

**Capítulo 23. 1977. Los recuerdos del primer amor. **

1 de enero de 2010. El nuevo año había empezado. Aquel día, la mitad de la división de vehículos especiales, cómo todo Japón en general, tenían fiesta. Los que tenían permiso, lo habían celebrado de la forma que es tradicional celebrarlo en Japón. Poniéndose sus kimónos e ir al templo a rezar pregarias para el año nuevo.

Por la tarde, Shinobu y Goto estaban en su casa. Ambos tenían el día libre. Pero Shinobu, trabajadora inagotable que no sabe lo que es estar sin hacer nada, tampoco se está de brazos cruzados en casa. Se pone a hacer lo que hace muchas veces... limpieza en los armarios y trasteros.

Goto, por su parte, está con su hijo, Gomioka, leyéndole un libro infantil. Hasta que Gomioka quiere hacer otra cosa, y sale a jugar solo al jardín. Goto ve la oportunidad de tener un momento de intimidad con su mujer.

(Goto) -sentado en el sofá- Shinobu. ¿Todavía sigues con eso?

(Shinobu) -metida de rodillas en uno de los armarios de trastos- Pongo un poco de orden en este desaguisado. Deberías estar haciéndolo tú. Todo son trastos tuyos.

(Goto) Así que míos.

Goto, entonces... se acerca hasta el equipo de alta fidelidad, y saca uno de los discos de vinilo de su colección. Lo pincha... y empieza a sonar la canción "Hotel California" de los "Eagles". Una canción del año 76, y una de las preferidas de Goto en sus años mozos. Shinobu se extraña al oír esa música de los 70. Se levanta del armario, y se encuentra a Goto pidiéndole de bailar con él.

(Goto) ¿Sería tan amable de acompañarme en este baile, bella dama?

(Shinobu) -sonríe- Cómo eres, Kiichi. Será un placer.

Ambos se abrazan, y se ponen a bailar pegados y acaramelados en el salón de su casa.

(Shinobu) -abrazada a Goto mientras bailan- Cuanto tiempo tiene ya esta música.

(Goto) Cuando los Eagles dieron un concierto en Tokio en 1977 removí cielo y tierra para conseguir dos entradas. Y lo conseguí.

(Shinobu) Um... 1977... entonces yo aun era una niña de primaria. Tú, en cambio...

(Goto) Pues... no se... hace tantos años de eso.

(Shinobu) ¿Te da vergüenza explicármelo?

(Goto) ¿Que has encontrado en ese armario?

(Shinobu) -mirando a Goto con sonrisa pillina- Ah no no no. Ahora quiero que me expliques que pasó con ese concierto. ¿Por qué querías dos entradas?

(Goto) Porque era mi grupo favorito... y porque quería ir con Minako.

(Shinobu) Minako... me has hablado de ella más de una vez. Era... era tu chica, entonces. ¿Verdad?

(Goto) Sí, Shinobu. Era mi chica. Pero ahora y siempre, mi chica eres tú.

(Shinobu) Oh, Kiichi. -la pareja se besa- Ahora que lo pienso... mientras removía he encontrado una caja que pone "fotos 1970's".

(Goto) ¿Ah sí? Entonces... ¿Por qué no las sacas? Quiero verlas.

(Shinobu) Enseguida. -se vuelve a meter en el armario de los trastos y saca una caja de cartón polvorienta con la inscripción en rotulador "fotos 1970's".- Mira, es esta caja. ¿Quieres que las miremos?

(Goto) Sí, claro. Oye, ve a llamar a Gomioka. Quiero enseñarle cómo era su padre de joven.

(Shinobu) Claro. -sale al jardín en busca de Gomioka-

(Gomioka) ¿Que quieres enseñarme, papá?

(Goto) ¿No quieres ver a tu papá mucho más joven? ¿Cuando era un chaval? -le pregunta sonriendo a su hijo-

(Gomioka) Claro.

Abren la caja... y efectivamente dentro había muchas fotos de Goto y su familia de los años 70. Muchas son de cuando Goto aun iba al instituto, con el uniforme. Y otras de cuando ya es más mayor. Pero entonces... Shinobu encuentra una foto que Goto ya le había enseñado una vez antes de casarse. Una foto en la que sale un Goto que tiene entorno unos 20 años. Es una foto a color, de ese color algo distorsionado de las fotos a color viejas. Aparece el joven Goto, montado sobre una moto. Una _Yamaha XS 650_ de 1976, de color negro y con las llantas cromadas. En la foto, Goto está mucho más joven, con una larga y oscura melena, vestido con unos pantalones de campana tejanos cómo era moda entonces, botines, una camisa negra de licra ajustada de cuello alto y encima una chaqueta azul marino deportiva de piel, sujetando su casco con el brazo izquierdo. Con un cigarrillo encendido en la boca, y su típica e inconfundible mirada, y sonriendo a cámara.

(Shinobu) Vaya. Cada vez que veo esta foto no puedo creer que seas tú. Se te ve tan joven y guapo. -en tono chistoso- Que pena no haber nacido diez años antes.

(Goto) Ja ja ja... ya te hubiera gustado a ti, ya.

(Gomioka) ¿Este hombre de la moto eres tú, papá?

(Goto) Sí, soy yo. ¿A que estaba guapo?

(Gomioka) No.

(Goto) ¿Cómo que no?

(Gomioka) Porque pareces un gamberro. -Shinobu se echa a reír y Goto se lo toma cómo una indirecta-

(Shinobu) Tiene razón. Tienes una pinta de delincuente juvenil...

(Goto) Yo nunca fui de esos. Ni tampoco podía serlo.

(Shinobu) Y... esto... ya me dijiste quien te hizo esta foto, pero... es que ahora no me acuerdo. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

(Goto) Shinobu... a ti lo que te interesa es saber más de la mujer que me tuvo el corazón robado antes que lo conquistaras tú. ¿Verdad?

(Shinobu) Pero que estás insinuando. Sólo siento curiosidad por saber más de esa chica.

(Goto) -mirando la foto con cara melancólica- … Se llamaba Minako Hirokawa. Nos conocimos el primer año del instituto, en 1973. Teníamos la misma edad, y al igual que yo, no era de Tokio. Cuando la conocí era una chica introvertida y tímida... que por dentro quería cambiar y ser otra.

(Shinobu) Y tú le ayudaste a cambiar.

(Goto) Sí. Aquella ayuda se vio recompensada por una amistad muy íntima y sincera... que en cuestión de pocos meses, acabó convirtiéndose en una relación amorosa fuerte y sincera entre nosotros. Pero mientras yo no cambié... y creo que nunca he cambiado... ella cambió mucho en pocos años. Aun así seguimos saliendo juntos durante años. Hasta que...

(Shinobu) Sí, ya lo se. Lo dejasteis en... ¿Que año fue?

(Goto) En 1980. El... mismo año que murió. -con algo de tristeza en su rostro-

(Shinobu) Oh... lo siento mucho. No quería hacerte recordar cosas desagradables.

(Goto) -haciendo sonrisa cariñosa a Shinobu- No te preocupes por nada, Shinobu. Hace más de 30 años de eso.

(Shinobu) Pero dime... ¿Tanto cambió esa chica?

(Goto) Sí. Sobre todo cuando empezó la universidad... parecía otra. Aun así... aquella nueva Minako me gustaba aun más que la de antes. Era... era una chica preciosa.

(Shinobu) Seguro que era muy guapa. ¿Verdad que sí?

(Goto) Te noto un poco celosa, Shinobu.

(Shinobu) Pero que dices. Vamos, dime más de esa chica.

(Goto) Cabellos muy oscuros, largos y suaves. Ojos marrones muy penetrantes e intensos. Nariz chata, con boca de piñón de labios carnosos. Unas piernas bonitas y... unos pechos grandes.

(Shinobu) ¬ ¬ Me imaginaba que te atraía por algo más que su encanto natural.

(Goto) ¿Pero... que estás insinuando?

(Shinobu) ¿Eh? Nada, nada.

(Shinobu) Sí, era una chica con un encanto natural que me tenía el corazón robado. Atrevida, directa, sin pelos en la lengua. Era mucho más que una chica guapa, sexi e inteligente, porque lo era y mucho.

(Shinobu) Me has dicho que fue a la universidad. ¿A que se dedicaba?

(Goto) Justamente cuando me hizo esta foto en 1977... ella estudiaba derecho en Waseda. Era una chica involucrada y de ideas claras. Que defendía siempre lo que ella creía justo. Más de una vez he pensado que... si hubiese seguido con vida... seguro que se habría opuesto firmemente al Proyecto Babilonia. Aunque curiosamente... los Labors le gustaban.

(Shinobu) -se queda extrañada- ¿Que? A ver, deja que me aclare, Kiichi. ¿Dices que le gustaban los Labors? ¿En 1977?

(Goto) Es cierto que en aquella época casi nadie conocía estas máquinas. Pero el primer Labor de obras públicas de la historia ya existía entonces. ¿Recuerdas?

(Shinobu) Oh... sí, ya recuerdo. Te refieres al _Shinohara SAV-75_.

(Goto) Sí. No se por quñé... recuerdo todo lo que pasó, cuando ella me hizo esta misma foto. Ese mismo día... y los posteriores. Oh...

(Shinobu) ¿Pasó algo especial entonces?

(Goto) Mi ingreso.

(Shinobu) ¿? ¿Que ingreso?

(Goto) ¿No has visto mi expediente policial alguna vez? ¿Es que no te has fijado en el año que ingresé en la Policía?

(Shinobu) Pues... -da un sobresalto- Ah. ¡Ya recuerdo! ¡En 1978! ¡Sólo un año después!

(Goto) Durante todo aquel 1977 estuve haciendo las diferentes pruebas de ingreso. Pero el día antes de navidad... el 24 de diciembre de 1977, hice los exámenes de aptitud para el cuerpo de Policía. Y eso fue... sólo una semana después que me hiciesen esta foto.

(Shinobu) Vaya... entonces esta foto es de Diciembre de 1977. Y los edificios que se ven detrás me suenan de algo.

(Goto) Es el campus de económicas de la Universidad de Waseda. Enfrente está el de derecho y letras. Ya te he dicho que esta misma foto me la hizo Minako.

(Shinobu) -se ríe- Me encanta cuando te pones en plan abuelo cebolleta. Se nota que te estás haciendo mayor.

(Goto) Vamos, mujer, no me digas eso. ¿Quieres que te cuente lo que pasó esos días con pelos y señales? ¿No te aburrirás?

(Shinobu) Eres mi marido, Kiichi. Y me interesa saber todo de ti. Cuéntamelo.

(Goto) Está bien. Aquel día...

A partir de aquí, empieza un largo Flashback de un recuerdo de la juventud de Goto. Retrocedemos hasta el Tokio de diciembre de 1977. El invierno de aquel año llegaba a su apogeo y hacía mucho frío. A las puertas de la universidad de Waseda, el joven Kiichi Goto, de 19 años de edad, espera montado sobre su moto la llegada de su chica. Con la misma pinta que la foto, Goto tiene la pinta del típico motorista macarra japonés. Pero él nunca quiso meterse en estos líos, y además tenía motivos para no hacerlo. Justo entonces, estaba estudiando y preparándose para las pruebas de ingreso a la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio para la promoción de nuevos oficiales de 1978.

La chica, Minako, vestida con una larga falda estampada muy hippy y un jersey de cremallera de los que eran moda en aquella época, por fin llega.

(Minako) -saliendo de la facultad, junto a otros estudiantes- ¡Kiichi!

(Goto) ¡Minako! ¡Estoy aquí!

(Minako) Lo siento, llego un poco tarde. -la pareja se besa- ¿Has esperado mucho?

(Goto) No. Sólo un rato. ¿Ha estado interesante la clase de hoy?

(Minako) -frunce el ceño- Oigh... no me lo recuerdes. No soporto las bases legales del derecho romano. Que cosa más espesa.

(Goto) Quieres ser abogada, ¿no? Tendrás que lidiar con ello.

(Minako) Ufff... que frío hace. ¿Por qué no entramos a algún sitio y tomamos algo caliente? Tengo muchas ganas de hablar contigo.

(Goto) Vaya, que novedad. Hay que ver cómo has cambiado.

(Minako) Por mucho que lo digas, Kiichi... en el fondo te encanta cómo soy ahora. ¿O no?

(Goto) Tienes toda la razón del mundo.

(Minako) Espera un momento.

(Goto) ¿? ¿Que pasa?

(Minako) -mirando a Goto de pies a cabeza con cara pillina- Mhhh... madre mía, que bueno estás.

(Goto) ¿Que? Ja ja ja... realmente eres una chica muy atrevida, Minako. -Minako se saca una cámara de fotos "Nikon" de su bolso- ¿Que haces con esa cámara? ¿Ahora vas a sacarme una foto?

(Minako) Pues claro. Por qué no.

(Goto) No se... es que voy... no me veo del todo bien. ¿Me dejas que me peine?

(Minako) Ni hablar. Quiero que salgas al natural. -apunta a Goto con la cámara- Vamos, quiero una sonrisa bien agradable. Oh, espera... no lo veo natural aun.

(Goto) -hace sonrisa tímida- Creo que te falta un "pequeño" detalle. -se saca un paquete de tabaco, se mete un cigarrillo en los labios, y se lo enciende con un encendedor- Que. ¿Mejor así?

(Minako) Ahora sí que eres tú de verdad. Sonríe. -Minako le echa la foto... la misma que Shinobu y Gomioka verán más de 30 años después- Ya está. Has salido guapísimo.

(Goto) Me alegro. Venga, vamos a tomar algo.

Goto y Minako llegan a una cafetería cercana llena de jóvenes estudiantes universitarios, vestidos con la moda de la época. Había un equipo de alta fidelidad en marcha con la canción "Every Face Tells a Story" de Cliff Richard en marcha.

(Camarero) Buenas tardes. ¿Que van a tomar?

(Goto) Eeehhh... un café solo, por favor.

(Minako) Para mi un cappuccino.

(Camarero) Enseguida. -se marcha-

(Goto) Bueno. ¿Y de que tenías tantas ganas de hablarme?

(Minako) Espera. -se mete un cigarrillo en los labios... pero se da cuenta que no tiene un encendedor- Oh, mierda. Lo he vuelto a perder. -Goto le da fuego con el suyo- Oh, gracias, Kiichi. -se saca un periódico del día- Mira que he encontrado en la sección de actualidad internacional.

(Goto) Vas a hablarme otra vez de política. ¿Verdad?

(Minako) Pues sí. ¿Es que no te indigna esta mierda? Una multinacional petrolera norteamericana deja una zona de Sumatra llena de porquería y se marchan de allí sin ni siquiera pagar una indemnización a los indígenas de la zona. -exclamando enfadada-

(Goto) Oye, cálmate un poco.

(Minako) ¡No puedo calmarme con noticias así! ¡Me cabrean mucho!

(Goto) Sólo eres una estudiante universitaria japonesa. ¿Te crees que vas a cambiar el mundo desde aquí?

(Minako) Ja. Hablas igual que mi padre. A veces me tratas cómo si estuviese loca.

(Goto) ¿Es que no lo estás un poco?

(Minako) ¡Pero...

(Goto) Eh eh eh. Antes que te subas por las paredes, quiero que sepas algo de mi.

(Minako) -echa un largo suspiro- Está bien. Tienes razón. No voy a cambiar el mundo con estas pataletas estúpidas. Además...

(Goto) Además, que.

(Minako) Los hippies están pasados de moda. ¿Sabes lo último que se cuece en Londres?

(Goto) ¿? -el camarero les sirve los cafés-

(Minako) ¿Has oído hablar del movimiento punk?

(Goto) No, ni idea. Y tampoco me interesa demasiado. Y seguro que tú tampoco sabes de que va.

(Minako) Pues no, listillo. Se de que va. ¿Te acuerdas de aquel amigo mio que estudia arte y ensayo? Hizo un viaje a Londres hace unas semanas. Dice que aquello es un caos, que el "imperio británico" está hecho una mierda. Hay huelgas por todas partes, en las calles, en las fábricas... y la nueva generación de jóvenes se ven sin ninguna perspectiva.

(Goto) ¿A donde quieres llegar?

(Minako) ¡Que eso es lo alucinante! Es una respuesta social y cultural de una generación que se ve abocada a vivir peor que sus padres.

(Goto) Ya... ¿Y no será que simplemente no quieren hacer caso de sus padres?

(Minako) Ja... ja ja ja. Caray. Hablas cómo uno de esos policías rancios y antiguos.

(Goto) ¿Y no será porque quiero ser policía?

(Minako) Ah... pues sí. Sabes... no me molesta que quieras ser policía. Eso si, dependiendo de que clase de policía. No estarás pensando en meterte en los antidisturbios. Sería un desperdicio que un chico tan guapo y listo cómo tú acabase allí.

(Goto) Ja ja ja... no, mujer. No tengo intención de caer tan bajo.

(Minako) ¿Y donde quieres ir? ¿Que quieres hacer?

(Goto) Quiero entrar en investigación.

(Minako) Uau. ¡Eso es genial! Eso es, eh, quiero decir... para ser detective o inspector o, o algo así. ¿No?

(Goto) Sí, de eso se trata.

(Minako) -con sonrisa alegre- Vaya... inspector Goto. ¡Me encanta cómo suena!

(Goto) Aunque lo disimulo muy bien... estoy bastante nervioso. Los exámenes finales de aptitud para la academia de policía son la semana que viene.

(Minako) Me imagino que habrás estudiado cómo un condenado.

(Goto) Sí, aunque... para mi, la suerte, es un factor fundamental.

(Minako) Y estudiar. Si no, no esperes conseguir nada.

(Goto) ¿Y tú que quieres hacer en la vida?

(Minako) Te lo he dicho mil veces.

(Goto) Ya lo se. No eres cómo muchas chicas, que sólo quieren encontrar a un hombre guapo y rico, casarse con él, tener hijos y envejecer tranquilamente.

(Minako) Eso ni hablar. No quiero morir lentamente.

(Goto) ¿Quieres vivir siempre cómo una solterona?

(Minako) ¡Yo no he dicho eso! Lo que quiero es que mi pareja respete mi intención de seguir con mi carrera profesional. Mi sueño es ser una buena abogada. Y quien sabe... llegar a juez.

(Goto) Mmhhhh... eso estaría muy bien. Una mujer... jefe del tribunal supremo. ¿Te imaginas?

(Minako) Ja ja ja... no quiero imaginármelo, Goto. Quiero que sea realidad. Las mujeres tenemos... debemos tener los mismos derechos que los hombres. Somos diferentes que vosotros, sí, pero debemos ser iguales cuando se trata de nuestros derechos y obligaciones.

(Goto) -sonriendo a Minako- Eso es lo que me gusta de ti.

(Minako) El que. ¿Que no soy únicamente una chica guapa y sexi? También tengo cerebro.

(Goto) Vamos, por favor. No te lo tomes cómo un insulto.

(Minako) Ya lo se. No me lo tomo. Ya se que lo dices... con cariño, Kiichi. -cogiendo la mano de Goto-

(Goto) Estoy seguro... que conseguirás todo lo que te propongas en la vida. Llegarás donde tú quieras. En lo profesional... y en el amor. Ya lo verás.

(Minako) Kiichi... eres una monada. -se besan- ¡Oh! Quería enseñarte otra cosa del periódico de hoy. Ya verás que noticia más alucinante.

(Goto) -con las manos sobre la mejillas y quejándose- Oh, por favor. Más política no.

(Minako) No es nada de política, tonto. O quizás si, no se. Mira esto. -le enseña un artículo del periódico... sobre Labors-

(Goto) -leyendo el titular- "El Ministerio de Obras Públicas adquiere una nueva máquina prodigiosa. El _Shinohara SAV-75_, creado por la empresa Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, en su sede de Hachiuji. Se trata de un ingenio mecánico prodigioso creado por esta empresa hace menos de dos años. Apodado por Shinohara cómo "Labor", termino en inglés que significa "obrero", es una máquina diseñada para la construcción de grandes infraestructuras. El ministerio de obras públicas se ha mostrado muy interesado en su adquisición. Ahora, por primera vez en la historia y en el mundo, esta nueva máquina, con aspecto de robot, más de tres metros de altura y pilotada desde el interior, se usa en las obras de construcción de un viaducto de la nueva autopista entre Osaka y Kioto. Según fuentes tanto del ministerio cómo de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, los resultados que se obtienen con la nueva máquina son muy satisfactorios. Reduciendo el tiempo de ejecución de las obras en un 20%." Una noticia bastante interesante, Minako. Pero... ¿Que tiene de increíble?

(Minako) Vamos, Kiichi. ¿Es que no lo ves?

(Goto) ¿Quieres decir que estás a favor... o en contra de esta máquina?

(Minako) Pues... no se que decirte, la verdad. Es... es cómo esas series de anime de robots gigantes que ponen en la tele los sábados por la tarde. Pensaba que era ciencia ficción infantil, pero resulta que está empezando a ser realidad. ¿No lo encuentras alucinante?

(Goto) Tú me hablas de ciencia ficción. Esto sale en el periódico de hoy, y por tanto, es realidad. Aunque a veces determinadas noticias puedan parecer más ciencia ficción que otra cosa. Pero... no se, que quieres que te diga. Es una máquina impresionante, no lo voy a negar.

(Minako) He leído el artículo... y hay cosas que me gustan de esta máquina... y otras que no.

(Goto) ¿Cómo por ejemplo?

(Minako) Dicen que la empresa inventora, Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, no sólo prevé que el Labor tenga un uso industrial o para obras públicas. También otros usos, cómo por ejemplo, para los bomberos, submarinismo... e incluso la Policía. Y esto es lo que no me gusta. También tendrá aplicaciones militares. Al final parece que el hombre siempre acaba inventando trastos para matar a los de su propia especie. Somos una raza patética.

(Goto) º _ º -en tono sarcástico- Vaya, pues perdone usted por ser un ser humano. En la próxima vida ya procuraré nacer cómo codorniz o cómo flor de loto.

(Minako) ¬ ¬ Muy gracioso, Kiichi. No te lo tomes a broma, hablo en serio. Me refiero a que con este invento, harán lo mismo que con el avión. ¿Es que los hermanos Whright, cuando inventaron el avión, fue para que 40 años después estos se utilizasen para bombardear ciudades enteras? No, ¿verdad? Pues esto es lo mismo. Los de la misma empresa inventan una máquina para construir, y al mismo tiempo, quieren crear una variante de la misma para destruir. ¡Eso no tiene ningún sentido! ¡Los seres humanos jamás aprendemos la lección!

(Goto) Eso es... porque cómo dijo Confucio, "¿Si no conoces la vida, cómo puedes conocer la muerte?"

(Minako) ¿? Ahora me he perdido. Mira... no te voy a convencer sobre esto. Ambos somos adultos y mayorcitos para discernir el bien del mal. Más todavía cuando yo quiero ser abogada y tú policía.

(Goto) -mira su reloj- Oh... Lo siento, Minako, pero tengo que irme ya. -se levanta y se pone su chaqueta de piel- Bueno pues...

(Minako) Mañana es sábado. Quedaremos, ¿no?

(Goto) Lo que tu mandes, pequeña. -sonriendo a Minako-

(Minako) Que te parece... si mañana vamos al cine. ¿Mh?

(Goto) Vale.

(Minako) ¡Y esta vez la peli la elegiré yo! ¿De acuerdo? -exclamando con mala cara-

(Goto) Vale vale. Cómo tu quieras. ¿Aun estás cabreada por la última vez que te invité al cine?

(Minako) -frunciendo el ceño- Te dejé elegir a ti la película, y tuvimos que tragarnos ese bodrio insoportable de La Guerra de las Galaxias. Toda la sala estaba llena de críos y yo allí aguantando.

(Goto) ¿No te gustó? Yo la encontré muy entretenida. Bueeeeno, está bien. Esta vez elige tú la película. ¿Cual veremos?

(Minako) La que se estrenó la semana pasada. Me han dicho que está muy bien. Y es muy animada. Es una especie de musical.

(Goto) ¿?

(Minako) -se pone pensativa- Se llama... ¿cómo se llamaba?... ¡Ah, si! "Fiebre del Sábado Noche".

(Goto) Ah, ya. Ya he oído hablar de ella. No esta mal, no. Y a mi la música de los Bee Gees me gusta.

(Minako) Pues decidido. Iremos al cine a verla, después saldremos a bailar. Y después...

(Goto) Que pase lo que tenga que pasar. ¿No? -sonriendo a Minako con cariño-

(Minako) -se sonroja y sonríe- Oh... sí, claro. Bueno... pues hasta mañana. Yo tengo que irme, he quedado con unas amigas en Shibuya. 

(Goto) -la pareja se besa con un largo y apasionado beso- … Adiós, hasta mañana.

(Minako) Hasta mañana, Kiichi. ¡Te quiero! -lanzando un beso al aire-... y recogiéndolo Goto con la mano-

Al día siguiente, ya era sábado. Hacía frío, pero un sol esplendido. Goto, sentado sobre el respaldo de su Yamaha, y vestido con la misma ropa del día anterior, pero con unas gafas de sol Ray Ban oscuras, muy de moda en los 70, espera la llegada de su chica en la archiconocida plaza Hachiko de Shibuya.

En esto que Minako llega... y Goto se saca las Ray Ban completamente impresionado. Minako iba vestida con un traje de minifalda blanco, con un gran cinturón de piel y botas altas también de piel. Estaba guapa, sexi y provocativa a partes iguales.

(Goto) O.O -traga saliva- Pe pe pero Minako. Que... ¿Donde vas vestida así?

(Minako) -dando volteretas y presumiendo- ¿Cómo estoy? ¿Me queda bien?

(Goto) Estás... estás... estás increíble. Pareces...

(Minako) -le pone el dedo el la barbilla para cerrarle la boca, mirando a Goto con cara seductora- ¿Que es lo que parezco, eh? Vamos, zoquete, dímelo.

(Goto) Que... que estás muy... muy... muy sexi. Demasiado diría yo.

(Minako) Kiichi, por favor. Estamos en los 70, no en la posguerra. Y tenemos una cita. ¿Tienes algo que criticar de mi vestido?

(Goto) Que... pues que... no se... lo llevas bastante ajustado. Y... esto... tus... tus...

(Minako) Mis que. ¿Lo dices por el cinturón? No lo compré yo, si no una de mis amigas.

(Goto) Me refiero a... esto... cómo puedo decirlo para no herir tu lado feminista. Que... que te remarca mucho los...

(Minako) ¬ ¬ ¿Los pechos? Sí, ya lo se. Pero que quieres que le haga. Los tengo así de grandes y no puedo cambiarlos. Y a ti ya te gustan así, ¿Verdad que si, pillín?

(Goto) º _ º Eeeehhhh... ¿Vamos a ver esa peli?

(Minako) Pero tienes razón en que este vestido me va un poco ajustado. ¿No me ves la falda un poco corta por detrás?

(Goto) ¿Por detrás? ¿Es que tienes miedo que se te vean las...

(Minako) -se enfada- ¡No lo digas aquí, tonto!

(Goto) -abraza a Minako por el cuello- Venga, vamos.

(Minako) ¡Ay! ¡Ten cuidado, burro! ¡Que me estropearás el peinado!

Durante las dos siguientes horas, la pareja va al cine a mirar "Fiebre del Sábado Noche", de John Badham. Una peli con un John Travolta muy joven y la inconfundible música de voz chillona de los Bee Gees. Todo un icono de los años 70.

Al salir del cine, era ya de noche. La pareja tienen hambre, y deciden ir a cenar a algún sitio. Pero son jóvenes y estudiantes, y su presupuesto no es brollante. Así que cenan una simple sopa de fideos en un bar del distrito.

(Minako) ¿Te ha gustado la película?

(Goto) Sí. Ha estado muy bien. Ya te he dicho antes que la música de los Bee Gees me gusta mucho.

(Minako) Pues a mi no me ha gustado.

(Goto) ¿Ah no? ¿Y eso por qué? Ahora no me dirás que por que es una película comercial americana.

(Minako) No estoy diciendo que la película sea frívola o nada de eso. Lo digo porque en más de una ocasión, sobre todo cuando no había secuencias de música... te has dormido.

(Goto) -se pone la mano en el cogote, con cara de circunstancias- Ji ji ji. Vaya... lo siento mucho. Es que... bueno, no importa. Ahora disculparse no serviría de nada.

(Minako) La última vez que conseguí que no te durmieras en el cine fue cuando fuimos a ver "La Vida de Bryan" el año pasado.

(Goto) Normal. Era una comedia. Oye... si te sientes ofendida por haberme dormido... te pido perdón.

(Minako) -se pone infantil- No quiero.

(Goto) ¿Que? ¡Vamos, mujer! ¡Volvamos a estar juntos!

(Minako) -le saca la lengua- ¡Tonto!

(Goto) -se pone serio- Mira, Minako... esta noche sólo he dormido dos horas. Lo siento. Tengo los exámenes de ingreso a la Academia de Policía dentro de una semana. Y si quiero que me acepten en Investigación... tengo que esforzarme al máximo.

(Minako) -se queda parada- O sea que es por eso. Pero si tienes esos exámenes tan importantes la semana que viene... ¿Que demonios estás haciendo saliendo conmigo?

(Goto) -le acaricia la mano a Minako- Porque tú... eres la mejor ayuda que puedo tener en todo el mundo. Nada ni nadie... me será de tanta ayuda cómo tú. Ahora mismo estoy contigo... y los nervios se han ido de mi mente. Cuando estoy contigo... me olvido por completo de los problemas.

(Minako) -sonriendo a Goto- Pues... ten cuidado. A ver si por querer estar demasiado conmigo, te suspenderán.

(Goto) Llevo meses preparando esas pruebas. Estoy muy seguro de conseguirlo. Puedo hacerlo, ya lo verás.

(Minako) ¿Y estás completamente seguro de querer entrar en la Policía? ¿No te arrepentirás, después?

(Goto) Lo estoy, Minako. Y creo sin ninguna duda que es el mejor sitio donde puedo ir a parar. Sería una lástima que mi "gran" talento oculto sirviese a la yakuza, cómo estafador o delincuente de poca monta... y aun menos cómo un pobre y simple "salary man". No me veo a mi mismo en ese papel. Así que ya sabes. Lo tengo decidido y nadie me va a cambiar de opinión.

(Minako) -se termina la sopa de fideos... y se pone seria- Kiichi... ¿Estarías dispuesto a estar conmigo para siempre?

(Goto) ¿? … Minako... quieres decir que...

(Minako) No me mal interpretes, Kiichi. Yo... me refiero a...

(Goto) No, Minako. Eres tú misma la que se mal interpreta. ¿Quieres estar a mi lado?

(Minako) ¡Sí! ¡Claro que sí!

(Goto) ¿Entonces?

(Minako) Kiichi... somos demasiado jóvenes para pensar en eso. Pero... ¿Que será de nosotros dentro de diez años? ¿Y de 20? ¿Y de 30?

(Goto) Pues... ni idea. Seguramente, para entonces... los coches volarán, los teléfonos llevarán cámara, los robots serán idénticos a los humanos. Pero nosotros... que será de nosotros. Nadie es capaz de saberlo. Y aun menos nosotros mismos. Porque el futuro... se hace en el presente. A cada segundo que vives. Y lo haces... no únicamente tú mismo, si no también con quien te rodea.

(Minako) -mirando con cariño a Goto- Oooohhh... eso... eso ha sonado muy profundo, Kiichi. Estás tan guapo cuando te pones filosófico.

(Goto) Eso es algo que me cuesta entender de ti.

(Minako) ¿Eh?

(Goto) No te gusta mi cara. Pero aun así... te gusto yo. ¿Por qué?

(Minako) No es eso lo que quiero decir de tu cara. Tienes siempre... una cara que hace que no sepas jamás en que estás pensando. Pero sabes... en el fondo eso me encanta de ti. Demuestra que eres una persona muy y muy inteligente. Y a mi me gusta. No quiero que mi futuro esposo sea un palurdo. ¡Ah! -da un sobresalto y se sonroja-

(Goto) ¿Futuro... esposo?

(Minako) -roja cómo un tomate y muy nerviosa- ¡Nada! ¡No he dicho nada! ¡Sólo pensaba en voz alta, Kiichi! ¡No me hagas caso!

(Goto) Vale... haré ver que no he oído nada. ¿Vamos a bailar?

(Minako) Eh... sí, claro. ¡Vamos a mover el esqueleto! ¡Venga! Ja ja ja. -se coge por el brazo a Goto y salen juntos del bar-

Sin salir en ningún momento de Shibuya, la pareja llega a una discoteca de última moda del barrio tokiota. La pareja, primero se pone a bailar marchosa cuando pinchan una canción japonesa de la época. Pero luego... se ponen a bailar acaramelados y abrazados, cuando pinchan una archiconocida canción de los Bee Gees de esta época: "Your deep is your love". Unas horas después, y cansados de bailar y divertirse, la pareja regresa a casa. Pero...

(Minako) Bueno... ha sido una noche genial. Me lo he pasado muy bien.

(Goto) ¿Te llevo a casa en mi moto?

(Minako) Pues... de acuerdo. -se sube a la moto detrás de Goto- Vamos, arranca.

(Goto) -sonrojado y nervioso... al notar los grandes pechos de Minako en su espalda- Vaya... esto es...

(Minako) ¿Arrancas o no?

(Goto) Sí, enseguida. -Goto arranca la moto y emprenden la marcha-

Durante unos minutos... la pareja, tanto él cómo ella, tienen una sensación extraña. Se sienten mejor que nunca... y sus corazones van a 100 por hora. No se lo dicen, no se atreven... pero el impulso de atracción el uno hacía el otro en ese instante es máximo.

Cuando llegan al apartamento de Minako... ambos están sonrojados y nerviosos. Minako, con un tímido y escueto "buenas noches", se despide... pero entonces... Goto se abalanza sobre la chica, y se pone a besarla apasionadamente... Minako se deja llevar. Se meten en el apartamento, cierran la puerta... se van quitando la ropa sin dejar de besarse y tocarse con gran pasión... hasta que acaban desnudos sobre la cama de ella... y hacen el amor toda la noche.

Al hacerse de día... Goto se despierta silenciosamente, sin hacer ruido, dejando dormir a Minako. Se viste, besa a Minako en la frente... y se va sin hacer ruido.

Una semana más tarde, llegó el tan esperado examen de ingreso. En el edificio antiguo de la jefatura superior de Policía, Goto esta haciendo el último repaso... junto a otro amigo. Un chico bajo, rechoncho... pero con una pinta muy hipiorra, con el pelo largo, pantalones y chaqueta de pana y una camiseta estampada con un "Smile". Era Matsui, con sólo 20 años.

(Goto) Que, Matsui. ¿Cómo lo llevas? -sin apartar la mirada de sus apuntes-

(Matsui) Lo mejor que puedo, Goto. Ahora ya es demasiado tarde para querer arreglarlo. Ya sólo nos queda confiar en la suerte.

(Goto) Sí... y en la diosa fortuna.

(Minako) -se planta ante los dos chicos- Hola, Kiichi.

(Goto) ¿Eh? ¡Minako! ¿Que estás haciendo aquí? Creía que tenías clases en la facultad esta mañana.

(Minako) He decidido hacer campana para traerte dos cosas.

(Goto) ¿Y que es?

(Minako) -le da un amuleto que ha comprado en un templo- Toma. En los exámenes finales del instituto me regalaste un amuleto cómo éste... y me fue muy bien. Así que he pensado que a ti también te traerá suerte.

(Goto) Oh... pues muchas gracias, Minako.

(Minako) Y el segundo regalo... -le da a Goto un beso de película- … Esto para animarte y quitarte todos los nervios de encima.

(Goto) Pues... muchas gracias de nuevo, Minako. Lo has conseguido con creces. Gracias, de verdad. -mirando tiernamente a Minako-

(Matsui) Vamos, Goto. Tenemos que entrar en el aula de examen.

(Goto) Bueno, pues... hasta luego.

(Minako) Adiós, Kiichi. Lo conseguirás. -se marcha lanzando un beso al aire-

Durante las dos siguientes horas, Goto realiza el examen más crucial de toda su vida. El que determinaría el resto de su carrera profesional... cómo policía.

Tuvo que pasar otra semana, que para Goto y Matsui se hizo eterna, para saber el resultado final del examen. Y obviamente... habían aprobado con nota sobresaliente. Goto había conseguido con creces su objetivo; entrarían dentro de la nueva promoción de oficiales de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio de 1978. Minako se alegra mucho por él... pero lo que vendría en los dos años siguientes, no sería agradable para él.

Y aquí termina el largo flashback setentero de Goto. El pequeño Gomioka se había quedado dormido sobre el sofá hacía mucho rato. Pero Shinobu había escuchado con gran curiosidad, incluso entusiasmada.

(Shinobu) Menuda historia la tuya, Kiichi. Esa chica... no sabría decir si le tenías el corazón robado... o era ella la que te tenía el corazón robado a ti.

(Goto) -se pone triste- Sí. Aun ahora me sigo preguntando eso mismo. Desgraciadamente... nunca llegaré a saberlo. Porque el haber entrado en la academia de Policía en 1978... y un año después, entrar en el departamento de investigación de la Jefatura Superior al conseguir la primera posición de mi promoción... en mi relación con Minako me trajo serios problemas.

(Shinobu) Ya me lo explicaste una vez. Os distanciasteis.

(Goto) Sí. Debido a mi trabajo, nos veíamos cada vez menos. Y a ella, en el fondo... los policías no le hacían gracia. Para ella, me había convertido... en alguien más distante y frío que antes. Se fue alejando de mi... hasta que ella misma me pidió dejarlo en 1980. Me dijo... con lágrimas en los ojos... que se había enamorado de otro hombre.

(Shinobu) Debió... debió ser un golpe muy duro para ti. Aunque siempre consigues esconder tus sentimientos bajo esa máscara perfecta que es tu rostro, Kiichi... tu corazón es humano. Sientes cómo cualquier otra persona normal. Y seguro que aquello... fue el golpe más duro que recibiste en tu vida, hasta entonces.

(Goto) Es cierto. Fue el segundo.

(Shinobu) ¿Y el primero?

(Goto) -cabizbajo, triste, sin contestar un rato- … Unos cinco meses después... en agosto de 1980... hubo un accidente de tráfico en una carretera de Kanagawa. Un Mitsubishi Sapporo del 78, se salió de la calzada, dando varias vueltas de campana... y causando la muerte de sus dos ocupantes. Eran... Minako y su nuevo novio. Dos días después fui al entierro. Sus padres... abatidos y tristes... tuvieron el valor de reprocharme que si Minako no me hubiese abandonado seguiría con vida. Ese chico con el que salía ahora era un tipo de mala vida. Ja. Incluso interrogué al médico forense.

(Shinobu) ¿Que? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

(Goto) Me gané la bronca de mi superior. Pero... el forense descubrió que tanto Minako cómo su nuevo novio... iban drogados. Tenían altas dosis de cocaína en sangre. Sabes... sus padres tenían razón. Si hubiese luchado de verdad para que Minako se hubiese quedado a mi lado... nada de esto habría pasado nunca.

(Shinobu) Kiichi... no te culpes por ello. No fue culpa tuya, cariño.

(Goto) No se, Shinobu. A veces me acuso a mi mismo de la muerte de Minako.

(Shinobu) ¡No digas tonterías! -Goto se le queda mirando seriamente- Eres un hombre maravilloso. Y lo descubro cada día que pasa. Cómo marido, cómo padre, cómo el hombre que más quiero en el mundo... lo tienes todo para mi. Tienes un gran corazón, Kiichi. Nunca... nunca debes olvidarlo. Porque aunque trabajes en algo tan aparentemente frío y distante... tú aportas a ese trabajo tu manera de hacer... y tu calidez humana, que aunque no se vea a simple vista... esta siempre ahí. Y es muy, muy cálida.

(Goto) Shinobu... gracias. -el matrimonio se da un largo beso- Te quiero, Shinobu. Siempre te querré.

(Shinobu) Sí. Yo también. Bueno... acostaré a Gomioka. El pobre se ha quedado dormido en el sofá.

(Goto) Oye... hoy te he contado mi juventud. Espero que la próxima vez... sea tu turno.

(Shinobu) ¿Que?

(Goto) Bueno mujer, ya sabes... contarme tú época de estudiante, tus primeros novios en el instituto... cómo perdiste la virginidad... esas cosas.

(Shinobu) -de espaldas a Goto, con Gomioka dormido a sus brazos- No.

(Goto) Ya. Lo suponía.

(Shinobu) -gira la cabeza, sacando la lengua a Goto- Eso es mi secreto, Kiichi.

(Goto) Ayyyy me encanta cómo eres.

Shinobu había conocido con todo detalle una historia personal y remota, muy remota en el tiempo del pasado de su marido. Un recuerdo del gran amor de juventud de Goto, que tristemente, cuando hacía pocos meses que le había dejado por otro hombre... murió con este mismo hombre en un accidente de tráfico. Pero que años atrás, cuando eran una pareja joven y feliz, Goto vivió unos años maravillosos de su vida. Luego de todo esto, vendría ya su época cómo policía, y vendría el "Goto el cuchilla afilada". Pero eso ya es otra historia que ya he contado en otra ocasión.


	24. Hiromi: cambio de rumbo

**Capítulo 24. Hiromi. Cambio de rumbo. **

Ha pasado una semana. Sigue siendo enero de 2010. Sigue siendo pleno invierno, y hace bastante frío. Ha nevado, y todo a fuera está cubierto de nieve. En el despacho de oficiales de la división de vehículos especiales, secciones 1, 2 y 4, el teniente Hiromi Yamazaki, trabaja tranquilamente en su mesa. Mientras los más jóvenes, Bado, Suzuka y Yamada, charlan alegremente reunidos alrededor de una mesa, Hiromi, se lo mira con cierta envidia.

De todos los presentes allí, en aquel despacho de oficiales y tenientes, él era el más veterano con diferencia. Era el único que había quedado de aquel mítico equipo de la segunda sección de diez años atrás. Hiromi ya tenía 36 años. Empezaba a pensar y a preocuparle que su carrera profesional en la segunda sección se quedaría estancada para siempre. Mientras su mujer, Takeo, tenía un cargo de mucha mayor responsabilidad, y en consecuencia, un sueldo mucho mejor, él seguía igual que años atrás. En resumen, se sentía algo fuera de lugar entre tanta juventud. Pero a pesar de todo esto, se siente muy a gusto donde está, y está muy contento con la labor que desempeña cada día en la segunda sección de vehículos especiales. En su mesa, observa con una sonrisa cariñosa los retratos de él con su familia. Con su mujer y su hijo, Kozue Yamazaki, que ya tenía más de cuatro años, y era un niño tranquilo y bonachón cómo su padre, pero que físicamente se parecía más a la madre.

En ese mismo instante, Shinobu habla en su despacho por teléfono con el capitán de la escuela de cadetes de Okutama, el capitán Kanjiro.

(Shinobu) Esperaba su llamada desde hacía días, capitán. Me advirtieron que tenía algo de lo que informarme.

(Kanjiro) Sí... es, por decirlo de alguna manera, un soplo de aire fresco en un lugar cómo éste.

(Shinobu) ¿? A ver si se aclara. ¿Me habla de aquí o de allí?

(Kanjiro) Por "aquí", es decir, por "allí"... uf, menudo lío. Mire... acabaremos antes si voy directo al grano. La situación es la siguiente. Nuestra escuela de cadetes va a ser ampliada en sus funciones.

(Shinobu) ¿Ampliada? No me estará hablando de... ampliación y mejora de las instalaciones.

(Kanjiro) Eso es únicamente una de las partes del asunto.

(Shinobu) ¿Eh?

(Kanjiro) Resulta que la jefatura superior ha llegado a un acuerdo con el ministerio del interior para que la escuela de cadetes Labor de Okutama, la cual yo dirijo en sus funciones logísticas, pero no administrativas, a partir de ahora tendrá acceso para la formación de pilotos de Labor... para empresas de seguridad privada.

(Shinobu) Vaya, o sea que se trataba de eso. Ahora todo cuadra. Si los pilotos de Labor para empresas de seguridad privada reciben formación en la policía... significa que su formación se verá mejorada, en cierto sentido. De todos modos... si ahora les mandan más nuevos pilotos para formar, sin la debida ampliación de personal...

(Kanjiro) Ya lo se, comandante. Por eso le llamo.

(Shinobu) Ya me lo temía.

(Kanjiro) Si bien es cierto que tampoco esperamos una avalancha de nuevos cadetes, si no más bien una quincena más de personas a las que tendremos que dar formación en el pilotaje profesional de Labors, lo cierto es que... bueno, no hace falta ser un genio para verlo.

(Shinobu) Necesitan más personal.

(Kanjro) Justo en el clavo. Dos nuevos instructores para ser más exactos. Ahora mismo, tengo en mi mesa unas pocas fichas de personal relacionado con el mundo de los Labors. He tratado de buscar también en el mundo de la empresa privada... pero claro, venir a trabajar aquí es por vocación, no para ganar dinero. Y con toda seguridad, recibiría un no por respuesta. Así que...

(Shinobu) Ha buscado dos nuevos instructores en la Policía... e imagino que también en el ejército.

(Kanjiro) Sí. Y ya tengo uno. Pero ahora no quiero perder tiempo describiéndole al sujeto que he seleccionado. Si no para...

(Shinobu) Para seleccionar al nuevo instructor de la escuela de cadetes... entre mis muchachos. ¿Voy muy desencaminada?

(Kanjiro) No, en absoluto. Una vez más la ha acertado. Le aviso de antemano... que no voy a seleccionar a ninguno de los cuatro capitanes. Especialmente a Ota. Cada vez que recuerdo cuando lo teníamos aquí... me entran temblores.

(Shinobu) Pero ya sabe usted lo que ha cambiado Ota desde entonces. Aunque... bueno, en muchas cosas no ha cambiado nada, sigue siendo el Ota de siempre.

(Kanjiro) Además, creo que Ota... se siente muy a gusto en su actual puesto. Es el sitio donde quiere estar. Y se desenvuelve en él a las mil maravillas. No sería justo sacarle de ahí.

(Shinobu) Totalmente de acuerdo. Entonces, si no quiere a uno de mis capitanes... es que quiere a uno de mis tenientes.

(Kanjiro) Efectivamente. Todos y cada uno de ellos, son muy buenos. Tienen buenos expedientes. Pero... me he fijado particularmente en uno de ellos. Es, por decirlo así... la antítesis de Ota.

(Shinobu) ¿? ¿Y eso a que viene?

(Kanjiro) Comandante... ¿A quien cree que me refiero?

(Shinobu) Pues... un teniente que es la antítesis de Ota... no se, puede ser cualquiera de ellos. Ota es único.

(Kanjiro) Bueno... pues iré al grano. Estoy... interesado en el teniente Hiromi Yamazaki.

(Shinobu) -se queda sorprendida- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo?

(Kanjiro) ¿A que se ha quedado sorprendida al oírlo? Ja ja... yo también me sorprendí a mi mismo cuando tomé esta decisión. Pero le diré por qué. Él es el hombre idóneo para ser instructor de cadetes. Es el más veterano de todos lo que están allí. Es decir, que tiene experiencia. Y lo más importante. Es templado, inalterable, disciplinado... y consigue transmitir estas cualidades a sus inferiores y sus iguales. Por lo tanto, considerando dichas cualidades, y otras muchas que no viene a cuento enumerar ahora... creo sin ninguna duda que es el hombre idóneo para que se venga aquí con nosotros.

(Shinobu) Bueno, visto así... tiene bastante razón. Pero le recuerdo que el teniente Yamazaki es un hombre casado y con un hijo. Tendrá que tener esto en cuenta para que le de una respuesta afirmativa.

(Kanjiro) Ya lo se, ya. Tendrá que hablarlo con su mujer. Mire, comandante... yo también tengo una esposa y dos hijos. Aunque en mi caso... es cierto, el hijo del teniente aun es pequeño, y su mujer... joven y guapa, ja ja ja.

(Shinobu) -frunciendo el ceño- ¿Podría decir que significa eso de "joven y guapa", capitán?

(Kanjiro) Eeehhh... nada, comandante. Nada de nada. Esto... yo tengo que colgar. Tengo que regresar al trabajo. Ya sabe, dígaselo al teniente Yamazaki de mi parte. ¿De acuerdo?

(Shinobu) Descuide, lo haré enseguida. Le volveré a llamar en cuando tenga una respuesta definitiva.

(Kanjiro) Bien, estupendo. Pues hasta otra, comandante. Adiós, y que tenga un buen día.

(Shinobu) Adiós, capitán. -cuelga el teléfono- Mmhhh... teniente Yamazaki... no será una decisión fácil para él.

En ese mismo instante, en el despacho de los mecánicos, en la planta baja del edificio, en el hangar, Shige está descansando del trabajo por un momento, jugueteando con su hija, que ya tiene casi un año y medio.

(Shige) ¿Quien es la más bonita del mundo? ¡Tú! ¡Ja ja ja! ¡Di que sí, bonita! ¡Ja ja ja!

(Mecánico 1) Jefe, ¿Puede venir un momento?

(Shige) ¿Que ocurre ahora?

(Mecánico 1) Pues...

(Mecánico 2) Hay un problema con el sistema de inyección del motor del vehículo de mando número 4, señor.

(Shige) ¿Otra vez? No me extraña. Esos vehículos son algo viejos. Creía que con la llegada de los Ghost recibiríamos vehículos nuevos, pero no ha sido así. Simplemente cambiaron los sistemas de comunicaciones y ya está. Maldita crisis.

(Mecánico 1) ¿Que hacemos entonces, jefe? Es una avería bastante seria. Y ciertamente... cambiar el sistema de inyección es muy caro. Con lo que cuesta podríamos cambiar el motor entero.

(Mecánico 2) Hablando de ello... ¿No sería el momento de adquirir vehículos de mando nuevos? Ahora los hay incluso híbridos.

(Shige) De momento olvidaos de vehículos de mando nuevos. Con la adquisición de los nuevos Ghost los presupuestos de la Policía de éste año ha sufrido un fuerte bajón. Así que olvidaos de ello. Cambiad el sistema de inyección y ya está. Creo que tenemos piezas con todo el sistema de recambio en el almacén. Así que ya sabéis lo que os toca.

(Mecánico 1) Sí, jefe. -se marcha junto al otro mecánico... y llega Mimiko-

(Mimiko) Hola, amorcito. -besa a Shige- Me llevo a Minako. ¿Vale? Tengo que darle de comer.

(Shige) Claro, es cierto. -Mimiko coge a Minako-

(Mimiko) Cariño.

(Shige) ¿Sí?

(Mimiko) ¿Cómo lo llevas?

(Shige) Bien. Pero ahora mismo... estaba discutiendo un problema con los vehículos de mando con los muchachos. Quizás sea hora de cambiarlos.

(Mimiko) No me refería a eso.

(Shige) ¿? ¿Y a que te refieres?

(Mimiko) ¿Crees que deberíamos hacer un hermanito para Minako?

(Shige) -se queda pasmado- ¿Queeeeeee? Pero pero pero... cariño... no... no se...

(Mimiko) -se ríe- Tranquilo, hombre. ¡Era una broma! No te lo tomes en serio.

(Shige) Uffff... me... me has asustado.

(Mimiko) ¿Por qué? ¿Que tendría de malo tener otro hijo?

(Shige) ¿Que? Bueno, pues... esto... no es que tenga nada de malo, cariño, pero... eh...

(Mimiko) Lo tendremos cuando sea el momento. Y ya está. ¿Te vienes conmigo? Ya casi es hora de comer.

(Shige) No, subiré luego. Tengo que mirar ese problema del sistema de inyección del vehículo de mando número cuatro. Y, cariño...

(Mimiko) ¿Sí?

(Shige) -sonríe a Mimiko- Nada, no importa. Te quiero mucho, mi amor.

(Mimiko) Yo también, amorcito. Hasta luego. -se marcha-

(Shige) Bueno... a trabajar.

Y así pasó un día más con absoluta tranquilidad y normalidad. Sin ni una sola salida. Al anochecer, la primera sección debería quedarse de guardia nocturna aquella semana, y las otras dos podían regresar a sus casas. En el despacho de los capitanes, cuando Noa y Richardson se disponían a irse...

(Noa) -estirándose los brazos- Mmmmhhhh... bueno... ha sido un día muy tranquilo. Por fin hora de regresar a casa.

(Richardson) Sí... ojalá me tocase a mi la guardia nocturna.

(Ota) Lo mismo digo, ja ja. Por suerte esta semana le toca a mi sección. -diciendo esto con sonrisa burlona-

(Noa) Ya. Es porque vuestros hijos están a punto de nacer. ¿No?

(Ota) Sí. Yo me lo tomó con algo más de calma. Es mi segundo hijo. Pero igualmente estoy muy nervioso.

(Richardson) Pues yo... joder. Estoy acojonado cómo hacía años que no lo estaba. Sonoko está muy pero que muy ilusionada. Incluso me ha advertido que si le gusta la experiencia, querrá ir a por la parejita enseguida.

(Ota) ¡Vaya! ¡Ja ja ja! ¡Caray con Sonoko, eh!

(Noa) Ya os entiendo. Pero claro... vosotros sois hombres. Y yo, cómo mujer... ya se lo que es dar a luz a un hijo. O mejor dicho a dos.

(Ota) Sí... a dos pequeños monstruos que te hacen la vida imposible, ¿no es así? -Noa le mira mal- Eeehhhh... no he dicho nada, Noa.

(Shinobu) -llama a la puerta- Capitanes. ¿Puedo pasar?

(Noa) ¿Eh? ¡Claro, comandante! ¡Adelante! -Shinobu entra al despacho-

(Shinobu) Buenas noches. ¿Ya os marcháis?

(Richardson) Sí, ahora mismo nos marchamos a casa. Esto... quería decirle algo sobre lo de Sonoko...

(Shinobu) Sí, ya lo se. Sonoko está a punto de dar a luz y querrás estar con ella en el momento del parto. No te preocupes, podrás estar con ella cuando esto ocurra.

(Richardson) Muchas gracias, comandante.

(Ota) Yo también, ¿no?

(Shinobu) Claro. No es necesario ni que me lo preguntéis.

(Noa) ¿Quería decirnos algo más, comandante?

(Shinobu) Oh, sí. Ya lo creo que sí. Quería hablar contigo, Noa.

(Noa) Con... ¿Conmigo? -se queda sorprendida-

(Richardson) Esto... yo me marcho. Sonoko me está esperando en casa. Adiós, hasta mañana. -se marcha-

(Shinobu) Noa. Te lo diré sin más rodeos. Esta mañana he hablado con el capitán de la escuela de cadetes de pilotos de Labor de Okutama.

(Noa) De la escuela de cadetes.

(Ota) ¿En serio? ¿Que le ha dicho ese viejo zorro?

(Shinobu) Ota, es con la capitana con quien quiero hablar. Si no te importa...

(Ota) Ya. Me voy a cenar al comedor. Os dejo solos. Comandante. -saluda a Shinobu y se marcha-

(Noa) -se pone seria- ¿Es algo que afecte a mi sección?

(Shinobu) Sí. Para bien o para mal para el afectado... sí. El viejo Kanjiro me ha dicho que van a ampliar la escuela de cadetes Labor. Es una historia algo larga. Ahora las empresas de seguridad privada también podrán solicitarles que sus pilotos reciban instrucción en aquellas instalaciones, y por lo tanto, necesitan más personal para soportar la mayor carga de trabajo que se les viene encima. Necesitan a dos nuevos instructores. Me ha dicho que ya tiene a uno proveniente de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa. Y que el otro... sería uno de los nuestros. Un teniente de la división de vehículos especiales de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio.

(Noa) Un teniente. ¿Y por qué me lo dice únicamente a mi?

(Shinobu) ¿Tú que crees?

(Noa) Entonces... quiere a un teniente de la segunda sección. Es decir... que o bien a Chikawa o a...

(Shinobu) Exacto, Noa. Le quieren a él. Al teniente Hiromi Yamazaki.

(Noa) -se queda estupefacta- ¿Queeeee? No me lo creo. ¿Por qué a Hiromi?

(Shinobu) Bueno... recuerda cuando Ota estuvo allí. No les gustó nada, sobre todo a los cadetes. Mientras que Hiromi... es todo lo contrario. Es justamente el perfil de persona que necesitan cómo instructor de pilotos de Labor profesionales para la policía.

(Noa) Entiendo que Hiromi es un auténtico veterano. Lleva casi quince años aquí. Pero, aun así...

(Shinobu) Sí. Además de ser todo un veterano, es una persona templada y de fuerte auto control. Nunca pierde los nervios, ni se altera por nada. Es disciplinado y honesto. Y lo más importante.

(Noa) El que.

(Shinobu) Sabe escuchar y ser escuchado. Por eso creen que cómo instructor sería la persona ideal.

(Noa) Visto así... no le falta razón, comandante. Pero creo que hay un par de problemas que se lo impedirán.

(Shinobu) ¿Su mujer y su hijo?

(Noa) ¿Eh? Pues... sí.

(Shinobu) Aun no te he dicho lo más importante. Si Hiromi acepta la oferta, supondrá una mejora en su carrera profesional. Ello supondría para él el ascenso a capitán... y por supuesto, un aumento importante de su salario.

(Noa) Eso es verdad, comandante. Pero... ¿cómo lo haría entonces para compaginar su vida laboral y familiar? Trabajar en la escuela de cadetes de Okutama significaría quedarse allí casi toda la semana. Vería a su esposa y su hijo mucho menos de lo que les ve ahora.

(Shinobu) Takeo lo entenderá. Y su hijo ya es mayor, capitana. ¿No crees?

(Noa) Pues... no se. Aun tiene 4 años, comandante.

(Shinobu) Mmhhhh... sí, eso será un problema. Mira, Noa... yo de todas formas, se lo comunicaré esta misma noche. Y en cuando obtenga respuesta, si es negativa, nada. Pero si es afirmativa... la segunda sección tendrá que ser remodelada.

(Noa) Ya lo se. Uno de los oficiales sería ascendido a teniente... y entraría un oficial novato.

(Shinobu) Sí. Pero de momento... todo eso no son más que suposiciones, Noa. Todo depende de la respuesta que me de Hiromi.

(Noa) -algo consternada y triste- Vaya. Después de tantos años en la segunda sección... me sabe mal que Hiromi se marche a otro sitio.

(Shinobu) Aun no sabemos nada. Pero si decide marcharse será decisión suya. No te pongas triste por ello. Hiromi es muy buena persona. Le irá bien esté donde esté.

(Noa) -con sonrisa cariñosa- Claro, comandante.

(Shinobu) Pues... es todo lo que quería decirte. Vamos, vete a casa, Noa. Asuma y tus hijos te están esperando.

(Noa) Sí. A la orden, comandante. -saludando a Shinobu-

(Shinobu) Adiós, hasta mañana.

(Noa) Hasta mañana. -Shinobu se marcha y Noa se queda mirando con cierta preocupación- Vaya... Hiromi se irá a otra parte. ¿Que pasará ahora con mi sección?

Una hora más tarde, en casa de los Yamazaki, Hiromi, Takeo y el pequeño Kozue cenan juntos muy alegremente.

(Kozue) Y el muy tonto va y me dice, "¿Quien es el enano aquí?". Y yo le dije "Los dos. Porque aun tenemos cuatro años, tontaina". -Takeo y Hiromi se ríen-

(Hiromi) Ja ja ja... madre mía, a veces tienes cada salida, hijo.

(Takeo) Me pregunto de cual de nosotros habrá sacado eso.

(Kozue) De los dos. De quien si no.

(Hiromi) Sí... supongo que sí. -Takeo se aguanta la risa-

(Takeo) Ay... que mono es mi pequeño. -de repente, suena el teléfono-

(Kozue) ¡Yo lo cojo! -se va corriendo al teléfono en el comedor y se pone, dando brincos para cogerlo sobre la mesilla, ya que a duras penas llega- Casa de los Yamazaki, aquí Kozue. No se confunda, que sea un niño pequeño no significa que no entienda lo que dice. ¿Con quien hablo?

(Hiromi) ¡Pero hijo! ¿Que estás diciendo? -quedándose sorprendido-

(Takeo) -con mirada traviesa respecto Hiromi- Realmente no se a quien de nosotros ha salido.

(Hiromi) Te equivocas.

(Takeo) ¿Eh?

(Hiromi) Es un niño muy y muy espabilado. Y eso denota que ha salido sobre todo a ti.

(Takeo) Cariño...

(Kozue) ¡Papá! ¡Es para ti! ¡Te llama una señora!

(Hiromi) ¿? ¿Que señora, hijo?

(Kozue) Una tal Shinobu. ¿Es tu jefa, papá?

(Hiromi) ¡Oh! ¡La comandante! ¡Dame ese teléfono ahora mismo! -se pone al teléfono- Buenas noches, comandante. Aquí teniente Yamazaki a sus órdenes. … Oh, sí, es Kozue. Ya sabe. … Sí, es un niño muy espabilado, ja ja ja. … Sí, diga, comandante. … ¿Cómo? -se queda de piedra- Oh... Sí. … Sí. … Vaya. Es es un gran honor, comandante. … Sí. … Lo he entendido. … ¿Que? ¿Me quieren a mi? … Caray. … Sí, de acuerdo. … ¿Puede darme un tiempo para pensármelo con calma? … Gracias, comandante. Le daré una respuesta lo más temprana posible. … Sí. … De acuerdo. Gracias por llamar, y buenas noches. -Hiromi cuelga el teléfono con cara muy seria y de preocupación-

(Takeo) -se da cuenta de que Hiromi está muy serio- Eh... Kozue, hijo. Vamos, vete a la cama. Ya es muy tarde.

(Kozue) ¿Queeeee? Pero si aun es temprano, mamá. Yo quiero quedarme un ratito más.

(Takeo) Hijo... papá y mamá tienen que hablar un rato. Vamos, vete a tu cuarto. Cámbiate de ropa tú solito y acuéstate. ¿De acuerdo?

(Kozue) Sí, mamá. -se marcha a su cuarto-

(Takeo) Cariño... ¿Era la comandante Shinobu?

(Hiromi) Sí. Vaya... ha sido tan repentino. Esperaba que me lo dijeran algún día... y ese día por fin ha llegado.

(Takeo) ¿Eh? ¿Que día?

(Hiromi) -se pone sonriente- Cariño... ¡Me van a ascender! ¡Voy a ser capitán!

(Takeo) -su cara se ilumina- ¡Ah! ¡Cariño! -se abraza a Hiromi- Sabía que lo conseguirías.

(Hiromi) Bueno... en realidad es más complicado, Takeo.

(Takeo) ¿? ¿Que ocurre? -mirando extrañada a Hiromi-

(Hiromi) Resulta... que la escuela de cadetes de Okutama necesita dos instructores más. Ya han seleccionado a uno del ejército... y necesitan a otro de la Policía. Y... y... y me han seleccionado a mi. Y en caso de aceptar... me ascenderían a capitán.

(Takeo) -se alegra mucho- Hiromi... ¡Eso es fantástico!

(Hiromi) ¿De verás? -con expresión triste- Pues yo... no lo tengo muy claro, la verdad.

(Takeo) ¿Eh? ¿Pero que te pasa? No me pongas esa expresión derrotista, hombre.

(Hiromi) Pero cariño. Si me marcho allí... tendré que pasarme buena parte de la semana en ese lugar. Os vería aun menos de lo que os veo ahora. Y yo no quiero eso.

(Takeo) No te preocupes por eso. Aunque te marches a trabajar allí... mi amor por ti no disminuirá. Y además... siempre podemos hablar por teléfono o por videoconferencia... o cómo los jóvenes de ahora, por el facebook.

(Hiromi) Entonces... ¿Quieres que acepte? Pero... ¿Y Kozue?

(Takeo) Cariño... Kozue ya es mayor. Y es muy espabilado. Lo entenderá, no te preocupes. Y además, creo que si trabajas allí... estará aun más orgulloso de que seas su padre.

(Hiromi) Takeo... gracias. No se cómo lo haces... pero siempre consigues animarme. Te quiero.

(Takeo) Y yo a ti, mi granduyón -la pareja se besa-

La noticia corrió enseguida cómo la pólvora, cuando a la mañana siguiente, en el despacho de oficiales y tenientes, Hiromi se lo cuenta todo a sus compañeros.

(Todos) ¿Queeeeeee? ¿En serio?

(Hiromi) -sonrojado y con la mano en el cogote- Bueno, aun no he dicho que sí... pero mi mujer me ha animado a que acepte.

(Mimiko) Normal. Toda mujer casada siempre desea que su marido ascienda en el trabajo.

(Bado) Eso lo dices porque así el marido cobra más para que la mujer puede gastar más en modelitos y peluquería. ¿A que sí? -todas las chicas se quedan mirando mal a Bado- Pero... ¿Que he dicho?

(Miyazaki) Bado, eres más tonto que hecho a aposta.

(Watanabe) Vaya. Pues si te marchas... me sabe muy mal. Eres el más veterano de todos nosotros aquí con diferencia.

(Chikawa) Y el más respetado. Porque no te metes con nadie, y nadie de nosotros se mete contigo. Creo sinceramente... que han hecho una buena elección. Eres la persona más idónea para ser instructor. Eres disciplinado y estricto, cómo buen policía veterano que eres... pero también escuchas siempre a todo el mundo con el mismo respeto, sin importar el rango.

(Mimiko) Sí. Y caes bien a todo el mundo. Y diría que más a las mujeres que a los hombres. Tienes un punto... seductor.

(Hiromi) -se sonroja- ¿Se... seductor?

(Miyazaki) Pero que tontería estás diciendo, mujer. Hiromi, si te vas... te echaremos mucho de menos, en serio. Pero todos nosotros estamos convencidos, que vayas donde vayas... lo harás muy bien.

(Hiromi) Muchas gracias a todos. -entonces, de repente... suena la alarma de emergencias-

(Alarma) ¡Atención! ¡Atención! ¡Un 470 en curso en las obras de remodelación de la autopista T-80 entre Simbashi y Matsukuda! ¡Segunda sección, movilícese inmediatamente!

(Chikawa) ¡Vamos, no os durmáis! ¡A vuestros vehículos, rápido, rápido! -todos salen corriendo-

En el hangar, los mecánicos preparan rápidamente los Ghost de la segunda sección.

(Shige) ¡Vamos, deprisa! ¡Esos Ghost tienen que estar preparados en menos de un minuto! ¡Deprisa!

(Noa) ¡Shige!

(Shige) ¡Todo a punto, Noa! ¡Podéis salir cuando queráis!

(Noa) ¡Gracias! ¡Vamos, chicos! ¡Nos movilizamos! -se sube a su mini coche patrulla y salen cagando leches hacía el lugar de los hechos-

Un rato largo después, llegan al lugar de los hechos. Ya no eran las obras de remodelación de la autopista, si no en un bosque. Un bosque privado en las cercanías de las obras. La zona ya estaba repleta de Policía. El jefe de la policía de la región les recibe.

(Policía) -saludando a Noa- Capitana.

(Noa) -devolviendo el saludo- Buenos días, capitán. ¿Cual es la situación por ahora?

(Policía) Muy complicada, capitana. El Labor infractor ha causado daños muy serios en las obras de remodelación de la autopista. Ha destruido varias grúas, apisonadoras, camiones y Labors. Pero el Labor que ha robado, se usaba también en las obras.

(Noa) ¿Lo ha robado dentro de las mismas obras? ¿Es uno de los obreros?

(Policía) Eso parece, capitana.

(Noa) ¿Han identificado al sospechoso?

(Policía) Por supuesto. -mirando en la pantalla de un ordenador portátil sobre el capó de un coche patrulla- Es uno de los empleados de la constructora que trabaja en las obras de la autopista. Su nombre es Hiromoto Tanaka. 35 años. Trabaja en la misma empresa cómo piloto de Labor de obras públicas desde hace más de ocho años. Está casado y tiene dos hijos.

(Noa) Una pregunta. ¿Antes de ser piloto de obras públicas... a que se dedicaba?

(Policía) Veo que ya lo intuye. Efectivamente, se trata de un piloto muy bueno. Según su expediente, antes de regresar a la vida civil, fue militar durante cinco años, en unidades de Labors paracaidistas.

(Noa) -se pone más seria- Vaya. Un ex piloto de Helldiver.

(Policía) Y además, veterano de la Guerra de Camboya en 1999. Cómo piloto de Labors es todo un veterano, capitana. Tal vez debería pensar en pedir refuerzos.

(Noa) ¿Que modelo de Labor pilota en concreto?

(Policía) No soy un entendido en el tema. La verdad es que no tengo ni la más remota idea. Pero un trabajador de las obras, hizo algunas fotos del Labor con la cámara de su móvil. ¿Quiere verlas?

(Noa) Sí, muéstremelas. -el Policía pone las fotos en la pantalla del ordenador portátil- Vaya. Me lo temía.

(Chikawa) -llega hasta allí acompañado de Hiromi- Ese Labor es de importación.

(Noa) ¿Lo conoce, teniente?

(Chikawa) Es un _Williamson FG10M_. Conocido popularmente en Estados Unidos cómo "Steal Monster."

(Hiromi) Monstruo de acero. Ese apodo le va cómo anillo al dedo. Este Labor es monstruoso.

(Noa) ¿Un Labor de obras públicas americano?

(Chikawa) Sí. Y no un Labor cualquiera. Es quizás el Labor de obras públicas más grande y pesado del mundo. Mide más de 12 metros de altura, y su peso ronda las 30 y pico toneladas. Pesa literalmente cómo un tanque.

(Hiromi) En verdad es un Labor monstruoso. La mayoría de Labors miden entorno los ocho metros y pesan no más de 15 o 20 toneladas. Sin embargo éste es mucho más grande y pesado. ¿Para que?

(Chikawa) Está especialmente diseñado para la manipulación, carga y retirada de materiales especialmente pesados y voluminosos. El "Steal Monster" está diseñado en un principio cómo Labor para trabajos en minas al aire libre. Pero también se comercializa cómo Labor de obras públicas. Para la carga de rocas muy grandes y pesadas, o bloques de piedra, etc... es el Labor ideal. Pero en manos de un laborsaboteador... puede hacer mucho daño.

(Noa) Te equivocas. "Ha hecho" mucho daño. Mira que destrozo ha causado ya.

(Policía) Sí. Llevo más de 20 años en la Policía y es la primera vez que veo algo semejante. Bien... Que han pensado hacer para detenerle.

(Noa) ¿Cual es su situación actual?

(Policía) Se ha escondido en el bosque. Aunque ese Labor es enorme, este bosque esta lleno de árboles altos y frondosos. Y lo peor de todo.

(Noa) ¿Que ocurre?

(Policía) El bosque es de propiedad privada. No se cómo lo habrá hecho, pero el propietario se ha enterado de que el saboteador se ha metido en su terreno, y nos ha llamado, histérico, de que no quiere daños en sus tierras.

(Noa) -poniendo mala cara- Maldita sea.

(Chikawa) Eso quiere decir... que nos olvidemos de hacer uso de las LPW. ¿No, capitana?

(Hiromi) Pero detener a semejante Labor sin poder usar las LPW... ¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer?

(Noa) No lo se. Pero de momento elevad los Ghost y poneos a rastrear el bosque. Tenemos que encontrarle y reducirle. Ya pensaré en una estrategia sobre la marcha. O pensadla también vosotros. Cualquier ocurrencia será bienvenida. ¿Entendido?

(Hiromi y Chikawa) ¡A la orden, capitana! -saludan a Noa y se ponen en movimiento-

En un momento, los tres Shinohara JPL-09 Ghost de la segunda sección son elevados, y sus pilotos, Bado, Miyazaki y Watanabe, se ponen en modo de búsqueda.

(Chikawa) Bien, escúchame, Bado. Es un único Labor, pero es cómo si nos enfrentásemos a dos.

(Bado) ¿Eh? ¿Que quiere decir, teniente? ¿Va borracho y ve doble?

(Chikawa) No digas gilipolleces, oficial. Es por el Labor que usa el delincuente. ¿Habéis oído hablar del "Steal Monster"?

(Bado) ¿Eh? ¿Que es eso?

(Miyazaki) Sí, lo conozco. Es el apodo con que se conoce en América al Labor de obras públicas más grande y pesado que existe. El Williamson FG10M. El proyecto original iba a ser un nuevo Labor de combate pesado para el ejército de los Estados Unidos. Pero el proyecto fue cancelado, y los ingenieros de Williamson, el cuarto fabricante norteamericano de Labors, por detrás de "General Electric", "Schaft América" y "Paterson"... lo modificaron y adaptaron para convertirlo en un nuevo Labor de obras públicas pesado que vio la luz en 2007. Es una máquina extraordinaria, capaz de cargar cualquier cosa. Y en consecuencia...

(Watanabe) En fuerza bruta y resistencia es superior a nuestros Ghost. Pero nosotros somos tres... y somos mucho más ágiles y rápidos.

(Bado) ¡No le deis tantas vueltas, zoquetes! ¡Ese Labor es un monstruo gigantesco, pero debe ser muy lento y torpe! ¡Yo solo puedo encargarme de él!

(Chikawa) Y es exactamente lo que vas a hacer, Bado. -mirando en el monitor de su vehículo de mando-. Bien, activa tu sistema de visión infrarroja.

(Bado) A la orden.

(Chikawa) Mmhhhh... esto está demasiado tranquilo. No me gusta nada. -de repente... ve algo moviéndose en el fondo de su pantalla- ¿Eh? ¡Allí hay algo! ¡Es él! ¡Bado, a por él!

(Bado) ¡Sí, teniente! -desenfunda su porra eléctrica y se prepara para lanzarse sobre el Labor-

(Chikawa) -a través del altavoz de su vehículo de mando- Le habla la Policía. Somos la segunda sección de vehículos especiales. Está usted en una propiedad privada. Detenga el Labor y bájese de él inmediatamente sin oponer resistencia. De lo contrario nos veremos obligados a emplear la fuerza. -el "Williamson" se queda quieto, sin moverse y su piloto sin responder- Veo que es de los que no habla por las buenas. Oficial Bado. Permiso para atacar.

(Bado) ¿Yo solo?

(Chikawa) Sí. Adelante.

Bado se lanza a atacar al Labor infractor con la porra eléctrica con gran agilidad y en zig zag, despistando al Labor rival. Le clava la porra eléctrica... pero no consigue nada. Al final el Williamson le pega un fuerte golpe, tumbando al Ghost de Bado al suelo y aplastando la cabeza del Ghost.

(Bado) ¡Mierda! ¡Maldito desgraciado! ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a mi Ghost!?

(Chikawa) ¡Bado! ¿Estás bien?

(Bado) Sí, teniente. Pero me he quedado a ciegas. La cabeza de mi Ghost está destrozada.

(Chikawa) Maldita sea. ¡Capitana!

(Noa) -a través de la radio- Diga, teniente Chikawa.

(Chikawa) El Labor del delincuente es aun más fuerte de lo que creíamos. Ha acabado con el Ghost de Bado. Le ha destrozado la cabeza.

(Noa) ¿Aun puede moverse?

(Chikawa) Sí, pero sin los sensores principales de la cabeza no podrá luchar en condiciones. No puedo hacer nada más, capitana.

(Noa) Vaya. ¿Pedimos refuerzos?

(Hiromi) No creo que haga falta. Se me ha ocurrido algo, Noa.

(Noa) Muy bien, Hiromi. ¿Que se te ha ocurrido?

(Hiromi) Engañaremos también al Labor infractor haciendo uso de su principal punto débil. Su lentitud.

(Noa) Creo que entiendo que pretendes, Hiromi.

(Hiromi) Necesitaremos de los tres Ghost para hacerle caer en la trampa. Cómo el Labor de Bado ya está dañado, le utilizaremos de cebo. Mientras que mis oficiales, Watanabe y Miyazaki, serán quienes atacarán.

(Noa) Perfecto. Ponedlo en práctica ahora mismo.

Un rato después... el Williamson FG10M del saboteador camina solo por en medio del bosque. De repente, se encuentra de morros con el Ghost de Bado, con la cabeza aplastada y deformada. Pero el Ghost de Bado no se enfrenta al Williamson, si no que se pone a correr... y el Williamson le sigue. Se detiene cuando ve a un Segundo Ghost de la Policía... quien también huye. Y el Williamson se pone a perseguirle. Hasta que lo pierde de vista, ya que los Ghost de la policía son mucho más rápidos y ágiles. El Williamson se queda quieto, girando su cabeza mecánica hacía todos lados... hasta que de repente... se encuentra rodeado por los tres Ghost, apuntándole con sus LPW. El Williamson se pone atacar una vez más al Labor de Bado... y los tres disparan al unísono sus LPW al mismo sitio... a las piernas del Labor, haciendo que pierda su sustentación y caiga desplomado al suelo. Inmediatamente, la policía llega allí, abren la cabina... y el saboteador, el tal Hiromoto Tanaka, estaba muy sudoroso y nervioso... cómo en estado de Shock. Poco rato después, se lo llevan para el hospital en una ambulancia.

(Noa) -observando cómo se llevan a Hiromoto en la ambulancia- Bueno... misión cumplida.

(Policía) Buen trabajo, capitana.

(Noa) Gracias. Lamento las molestias y daños que hayamos podido causar al bosque.

(Policía) No se preocupe. Lidiar con el propietario del terreno ahora es cosa nuestra. Asumimos toda la responsabilidad.

(Chikawa) -llega junto a Hiromi- No lo entiendo, capitana.

(Noa) ¿Que ocurre, teniente?

(Chikawa) No entiendo cómo a ese pobre tipo le permitían seguir pilotando Labors. En cuando le han sacado de la cabina me he dado cuenta enseguida.

(Hiromi) Ahora que lo dices... yo también he notado que ese hombre se comportaba de forma muy extraña.

(Chikawa) Capitana... ese hombre era un ex piloto de Helldiver en el ejército. ¿No? Y un veterano de la guerra de Camboya en 1999.

(Noa) Sí. ¿A donde quieres llegar?

(Chikawa) Sólo es una suposición por parte mía; pero tal vez fuese un ataque de síndrome post-traumático. Entre los veteranos de guerra es algo muy común. A veces llega a extremos que sin comerlo ni beberlo... te puede hacer ver visiones hiper realistas de que estás de nuevo en un campo de batalla. Las personas que no lo superan...

(Noa) ¿Quieres decir que en realidad...

(Policía) Tendría su lógica. Según su ficha, es un padre de familia sin problemas matrimoniales y con dos hijos que van a primaria. Es decir, una persona normal y feliz...

(Chikawa) En su vida actual, pero no entonces. Si Hato estuviese aquí... diría lo mismo que yo.

(Noa) Ya... ¡Oh! ¡Me olvidaba! Has estado muy bien, Hiromi. Tu estrategia ha funcionado a la perfección. Si no llega a ser por ti...

(Hiromi) -sonriendo sonrojado y con la mano en el cogote- Ja ja ja. No ha sido para tanto, capitana. Sólo he cumplido con mi misión.

(Chikawa) Sí... has estado genial. Esta vez he quedado a la altura del betún a tu lado. Lo has hecho muy bien. Será una verdadera pena que te marches a la escuela de cadetes de Okutama a hacer de instructor.

(Noa) Pero si aun no ha decidido nada.

(Hiromi) En realidad sí. Y... ya he tomado una decisión.

Chikawa y Noa se le quedan mirando seriamente... pero no es hasta la mañana siguiente cuando Hiromi comunica oficialmente a la comandante, en el despacho de capitanes, y en presencia de Shinobu, su decisión final. Allí, con la mirada seria de todos... Hiromi comunica...

(Hiromi) Comandante... acepto su proposición para trasladarme a la escuela de cadetes Labor de Okutama y mi ascenso a capitán. -todos se alegran al oír eso-

(Noa) Oh... muchas felicidades, Hiromi.

(Hiromi) Gracias, Noa.

(Shinobu) Perfecto. Me alegro mucho de que al final te hayas decidido a aceptar. Y creo que has hecho muy bien.

(Richardson) En eso tiene toda la razón, comandante. Volver a mandar a Ota hubiese sido catastrófico. -Noa se ríe y Ota frunce el ceño-

(Ota) ¡Pero que dices, idiota! Lo mismo podría decir de ti.

(Noa) -se le cae una gota- Vamos, chicos. No montéis numeritos delante de la comandante.

(Shinobu) Antes que nada... y sin ánimo de querer ser demasiado indiscreta... ¿Por qué has decidido que sí?

(Hiromi) Pues verá... todos me han animado a que aceptara. Pero en el fondo... es porque quiero cambiar de aires. Llevo aquí quince años. Y eso es muchísimo tiempo. Ha sido para mi... un verdadero honor trabajar aquí, con todos vosotros. Pero creo... que ha llegado la hora de cambiar un poco de aires. Y para mi, creo sin ninguna duda que será una gran experiencia formar a los futuros pilotos de Labor de la Policía japonesa. Por eso creo... que será muy positivo para mi... y para mis cadetes.

(Ota) Eso está muy bien, Hiromi. Pero recuerda. No seas demasiado blandengue con ellos o no te harán ni puñetero caso. ¿Entendido?

(Shinobu) Usted no es nadie, capitán, para decirle cómo debe hacer las cosas de ahora en adelante. Porque de ahora en adelante... serán del mismo rango.

(Ota) ¿Que? Vaya. Entonces le ascenderán a capitán. -sonriendo- Ja ja. Pues ya era hora, Hiromi.

(Noa) Sí, ya le tocaba.

Después de esto, Hiromi regresa al despacho de los oficiales y tenientes... donde todos se despiden de él. Ahora si, excepto la capitana, Noa, ya no quedaría nadie en la segunda sección de aquel mítico equipo de finales de los años 90.

Una semana después de esto... la segunda sección es reestructurada. Hiromi se marcha... y su puesto, es ocupado por Sakura Miyazaki, quien es ascendida a teniente. Y su puesto, es ocupado por un nuevo oficial. Un chico que Noa se queda muy sorprendida al verle... porque ya le conocía. Era Satoru... quien diez años atrás, aun era un niño de 10 años, que odiaba a los Labors. Ahora, al igual que Bado, estaba allí para trabajar con ellos. Ahora era un joven de 20 años, de cabellos oscuros cortos peinados en punta, y pelilla en la barbilla. Acabado de formar en la escuela de cadetes Labor de Okutama,

(Noa) -entra en el despacho de oficiales acompañado de Satoru, y todos se le quedan mirando- Ja ja ja. Vaya, es curioso que aun recuerdes eso.

(Satoru) Sí, ya ve, capitana.

(Noa) Chicos... os presento al nuevo oficial y piloto de la segunda sección. El oficial Satoru Miwa.

(Satoru) Hola. Encantado de conoceros a todos.

(Todos) Encantados de conocerte.

(Noa) Satoru y yo ya nos conocemos, ¿sabéis? De eso hace ya muchos años, cuando yo era oficial y piloto de los Ingram... y él aun era un niño de primaria. En fin, es una historia muy larga que ahora no viene a cuento.

(Mimiko) Vaya. Eres un chico realmente joven y guapo. Que lastima que ya esté casada. -con voz provocativa-

(Satoru) -se ronroja- O . o

(Miyazaki) ¬ ¬ Mimiko, por favor. Que eres una mujer casada.

(Watanabe) Nosotros somos los de la segunda sección. Bienvenido a bordo. Ella es la teniente Miyazaki. Es mi novia.

(Miyazaki) -se sonroja- ¡Ay! ¿Era necesario decirle eso de buen principio?

(Watanabe) ¿Por qué? ¿No se lo puedo decir?

(Bado) Yo soy Bado. Encantado.

(Satoru) Gracias. Y los tenientes son...

(Chikawa) Yo soy el teniente Chikawa. Te advierto que soy bastante estricto. Ahora estás en la policía. No lo olvides.

(Satoru) Ya lo se. Lo tengo muy presente.

(Noa) Dime, Satoru. ¿Aun te interesan tanto los Labors cómo hace diez años?

(Satoru) Por supuesto, capitana. A mis padres no les hizo mucha gracia en un principio que me alistara en la patrulla Labor... pero aquí me tiene. Los Labors me siguen interesando mucho, y conozco hasta el más mínimo detalle de ellos.

(Bado) ¿Eres un empollón de los Labors?

(Todos) Cállate, Bado.

(Bado) ¬ ¬ Siempre igual, nunca puedo abrir la boca.

(Mimiko) A propósito, capitana. ¿Por qué soy la única de la primera sección que está aquí?

(Noa) ¿Que? Pues... resulta que Hato se ha pedido el día libre... y Ota está en el hospital.

(Mimiko) ¿Que? ¿En el hospital? ¿Le ha dado un patatús o algo?

(Noa) ¡No, tonta! ¡Kanuka se ha puesto de parto! Ahora mismo el segundo hijo de Ota ya debe de estar en camino.

(Mimiko) ¿En serio? ¡Que bien!

(Noa) Ahora mismo la cuarta sección está cubriendo una emergencia.

(Satoru) Una pregunta, capitana. El teniente Hato de la primera sección... es el que se dedica a las películas. ¿No?

(Noa) Sí. A parte de ser piloto de Labors aquí... también es director de cine. Y se le da muy bien. Aunque hace una buena temporada que no ha hecho ninguna película.

(Chikawa) Por eso se ha pedido el día libre.

(Noa) ¿Eh? ¿Tú sabes algo?

(Chikawa) Está trabajando en una nueva película. Me insinuó que es algo... de época.

(Noa) Una película de época... -le suena el móvil- Oh, disculpad. Capitana Shinohara. … Ah, eres tú, teniente Nobuo. ¿Que ocurre? … ¿Queeeeeee? … Vaya, menuda casualidad. … De acuerdo, gracias por decírmelo. Hasta luego. -cuelga-

(Watanabe) ¿Que pasa?

(Noa) Es increíble. Que casualidad.

(Miyazaki) ¿Pero que es lo que ha pasado?

(Noa) Sonoko... también se ha puesto de parto. Me ha llamado el teniente Nobuo de la cuarta sección. Andrew se ha ido pitando al hospital para estar con su mujer en el parto.

(Miyazaki) Vaya, pues si que es una casualidad increíble. Los hijos de Ota y Richardson van y nacen el mismo día. Que cosas.

(Bado) Sí, y encima... el día que recibimos a nuestro nuevo compañero.

(Noa) Bueno... parece que hoy estaré más sola que la una en el despacho de capitanes. Pero mañana quiero que vayamos todos a ver a Sonoko y a Kanuka. ¿Entendido?

(Todos) Sí, capitana.

Aquel día fue pues de novedades a cholón. Un nuevo piloto en la segunda sección. La marcha de Hiromi cómo instructor a la escuela de cadetes... y la llegada al mundo de los hijos de Richardson y Ota. Por cierto, al segundo hijo de Ota, un niño, le pusieron Jiro Ota. Mientras que al hijo de Richardson y Sonoko, también un niño, le pusieron nombre escocés: Edwin Richardson. Y en ambos casos... se parecían más al padre que a la madre.


	25. División de Patlabors sin novedad

**Capítulo 25. División de vehículos especiales sin novedad. **

Ha pasado la friolera de más de un año. Ya es febrero de 2011. La primera década del siglo XXI había sido dejada atrás, y ya formaba parte de la historia. En esta nueva época que empieza, el mundo seguía afectado por la grave crisis económica internacional. Por el fin de la guerra en Afganistán. Por la evolución de la tecnología. Y por muchas más cosas.

Aquel día, en el comedor de la división de vehículos especiales, secciones uno, dos y cuatro, en el puerto de la bahía de Tokio... había una fiesta de cumpleaños. La de Rei Ota, que ese día cumplía siete años. Junto a ella, sus padres, Isao y Kanuka Ota... y su hermano pequeño, Jiro Ota, que tenía poco más de un año de vida. Todos estaban allí, incluso algunos amigos del colegio de Rei.

(Todos) ¡Cumpleaños feliz! ¡Cumpleaños feliz! ¡Te deseamos todos... cumpleaños feliz! -Rei sopla las velas del enorme pastel... y Ota echa un foto del momento con la cámara de su "Smartphone"-

(Kanuka) ¡Felicidades, hija! Ja ja ja.

(Ota) ¡Muchas felicidades!

(Rei) Gracias, papá. Para ser un tontaina, reconozco que has conseguido sorprenderme. No me lo esperaba.

(Ota) ¡Mírala ella! ¡Pero que lista que es mi hijita! Ja ja ja.

(Noa) Vamos, Rei. ¿No quieres abrir los regalos?

(Rei) Sí. A ver a ver...

Rei se pone a abrir los regalos uno por uno... y los hay para todos los gustos. Desde el de Richardson, muy acorde con sus gustos, con un Spitfire de juguete por control remoto. Pasando por el de Mimiko, con la muñeca de moda... al de Hato: una cámara de video.

Después de toda una tarde, los demás niños se marchan. Y Rei se ha quedado agotada, dormida.

(Kanuka) Pobrecita. Está agotada.

(Takeo) Sí... se lo ha pasado muy bien. ¿Cómo lo llevas, Kanuka?

(Kanuka) ¿Lo que, exactamente?

(Takeo) Pues todo. El trabajo, tu matrimonio, tu familia.

(Kanuka) Lo mismo te podría decir a ti, Takeo. Ahora ya eres la comandante de la división de vehículos especiales.

(Noa) Sí, es verdad. Sabía que lo conseguirías, Takeo. Siempre he creído que eres la mejor de todos nosotros.

(Takeo) No exageres, mujer. Tuve que substituir a Kanuka durante su período de baja en la sección 5, y en cuando Kanuka regresase... yo sería ascendida a comandante de la división de vehículos especiales.

(Ota) -con su hijo dormido en brazos- Ya lo creo, Takeo. Aquellas broncas y advertencias que me dabas diez años atrás... al final han servido de algo.

(Takeo) ¿Lo dices por mi, Ota?

(Ota) Lo digo por todos. Desde el primer día que entraste a trabajar con nosotros ya se veía que eras diferente. Que nos cambiarías. Y así ha sido.

(Kanuka) Cariño, ya sería hora de irnos a casa. Rei y Jiro están agotados.

(Ota) Sí, Kanuka. Conduciré yo, ¿de acuerdo?

(Kanuka) Yes. Bueno, chicos... adiós. Me lo he pasado muy bien. Ha sido una fiesta de cumpleaños magnífica. Rei no la olvidará jamás. -Kanuka y Ota se marchan con sus hijos-

(Noa) Adiós, hasta mañana. Ufff... menuda tarde hemos tenido.

(Takeo) Y tú que tal, Noa. ¿Todo bien?

(Noa) Sí, estupendamente. Cuesta de creer... que ya lleve más de cinco años casada con Asuma. Realmente... estamos envejeciendo juntos.

(Takeo) No digas tonterías, Noa. Aun eres joven y guapa.

(Noa) ¿Tú crees? Bueno... de momento Asuma no se ha quejado, así que eso quiere decir... que aun estoy de buen ver, ja ja ja.

(Takeo) Tú al menos duermes todas las noches con Asuma.

(Noa) No siempre. Ya sabes que a veces me paso semanas sin verle cuando se pone a viajar por el extranjero. A veces incluso me da por pensar que... bueno... que incluso tiene aventuras con otra mujer. No se por qué me da por pensar estas tonterías.

(Takeo) No puedes quejarte por eso... porque Asuma no es de esos. Lo sabes de sobra, Noa.

(Noa) Ya, supongo que tienes razón.

(Takeo) Yo en cambio... Hiromi ahora está en la escuela de cadetes Labor de Okutama. Cinco de los siete días de la semana. Sólo le veo sábados y domingos. Él se siente muy orgulloso del trabajo que desempeña ahora. Pero aun así es un poco duro para él... no verme a mi y a Kozue tanto tiempo.

(Noa) ¿Y si tuvierais otro hijo?

(Takeo) ¿Que? Pues... no se... tampoco cambiará nada.

(Noa) Eso reforzaría aun más vuestro amor. ¿No te parece?

(Takeo) No lo se. Bien, capitana... nos veremos mañana.

(Noa) En realidad nos veremos pasado mañana, Takeo. Mañana la segunda sección al completo tenemos el día libre.

(Takeo) Oh, es verdad. Bueno, pues... Adiós.

(Noa) Adiós, comandante.

En este año, muchas... muchísimas cosas habían cambiado. Efectivamente Takeo Yamazaki había ascendido a comandante de la división de vehículos especiales. Quien había ocupado este cargo en los últimos siete años, Shinobu Goto, había sido ascendida a Intendente, y ahora trabajaba en su despacho de la Jefatura Superior de Policía. En otras palabras, ahora era realmente un pez gordo de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio.

Al día siguiente, Noa aprovecha su día libre para quedarse en casa a hacer limpieza. Esa mañana se había levantado con un impulso que sentía y que quería cumplir a toda costa. Encontrar una foto de su infancia: la de Noa de niña con Alphonse primero, el perro que su padre le regaló cuando cumplió ocho años. Abre los armarios, busca en todas las cajas... pero no encuentra nada de nada. Quiere enseñarles esa misma foto a sus hijos, Daisuke y Chiharu, que ya tenían más de 5 años. Los dos pequeños eran clones en miniatura de Noa y Asuma. Un niño y una niña muy charlatanes, traviesos, siempre tramando travesuras. Pero también realmente listos... y que para suerte para Asuma, también les gustaban mucho los Labors. Noa acaba pensando que esa foto se ha perdido y ya nunca más la encontraría... pero no piensa rendirse tan fácilmente. Está decidida a encontrar esa foto.

En aquel mismo momento, en la escuela de cadetes Labor de Okutama, Hiromi... y Howa, dirigen el entrenamiento de los cadetes. Son una pareja de instructores compenetrada y que hacen su trabajo de forma excepcional. Tratando a sus cadetes con fuerte disciplina pero enseñándoles todo lo que necesitan saber cómo pilotos de Labor. Howa, después de la terrible experiencia en Afganistán, se había ido del ejército y se había pasado a la Policía.

(Howa) -a través de su comunicador- ¡Cadete Sagawa! ¿Que forma de moverse entre los obstáculos es esa? ¡Repita el ejercicio ahora mismo!

(Sagawa) ¡Sí, capitana!

(Hiromi) Es verdad. No se mueve todo lo bien que debiera. En parte, no me extraña. Los Ghost de entrenamiento necesitan mucho tiempo de adaptación por parte de los pilotos. Son máquinas muy difíciles de pilotar al 100%.

(Howa) Es cierto, Hiromi. Pero no hay excusa que valga. Estos cadetes tienen que salir de aquí sabiendo pilotar los Ghost a la perfección. Para eso estamos aquí.

(Hiromi) Eso... los que quieran trabajar en la Policía. No olvides que también los hay que irán a parar a empresas de seguridad privadas, y allí pueden usar cualquier otro Labor. Cómo por ejemplo los "Guard" de Industrias Hishi.

(Howa) Eso no importa. Las máquinas tienen diferencias entre si. Sutilezas que marcan las características propias de un Labor determinado. Pero lo que al final hace que se mueva, que determine su rumbo... es el piloto. Y para conseguir excelentes pilotos...

(Hiromi) -con sonrisa confiada- Estamos nosotros. … ¡Eh! ¡Cadete Oshira, tienes que ser más rápido! ¡No tienes que esperar tanto entre girar y avanzar la extremidad derecha del Labor! ¡Tienes que hacerlo sin darte ni cuenta, casi automáticamente! ¡Me has entendido!?

(Ohara) ¡Sí, capitán!

(Fuwa) Hay que ver.

(Hiromi) Oye, Fuwa. Aun no me has dicho...

(Fuwa) Por qué abandoné el ejército y me vine aquí. Llevas meses queriéndolo saber. Lo entiendo. Nunca he querido decirlo a nadie... pero me sorprende que no lo hagáis descubierto por vosotros mismos.

(Hiromi) Ya lo se. Estuviste en esa guerra tan lejana... en Afganistán. Supiste de verdad lo que era estar en una guerra. Por eso te has ido.

(Fuwa) -poniéndose triste y cabizbaja- No repudio mi pasado cómo militar. Pero... me veía incapaz de seguir allí. Necesitaba irme. Lo necesitaba de verdad. Así que... en cuando me enteré que en la escuela de cadetes para pilotos de Labor de la Policía, necesitaban más instructores... me presenté voluntariamente. Debido a mi excelente hoja de servicios me aceptaron sin dudarlo. Aun ahora muchos de mis ex colegas en el ejército no entienden por qué lo he hecho. Pero hay otros que lo entienden perfectamente, y saben por qué. Porque ellos... también han estado allí. Ahora... me siento más a gusto aquí. Pueden criticarme que eso es cómo huir. Pero en realidad... lo que he hecho ha sido salir de algo que me estaba dañando por dentro y haciendo mucho daño.

(Hiromi) Caray, que habladora estás hoy.

(Fuwa) Sí... tenía que soltarlo tarde o temprano. Al final ha resultado que trabajo a las órdenes de Shinobu. La vida da muchas vueltas.

(Hiromi) ¿Pero no estás contenta de estar aquí? ¿No crees que tus seres queridos apoyan tu decisión?

(Fuwa) -se reconforta- Mmmhhh... Sí... en eso tienes toda la razón.

(Hiromi) -le pone la mano en el hombro y la anima- Vamos, Fuwa. Deja de obsesionarte por ello. Eso es el pasado. Ahora nuestro cometido es formar a estos muchachos.

(Fuwa) De acuerdo. ¡Muy bien, hemos acabado por ahora! ¡Es hora de comer, todo el mundo al comedor! ¡Deprisa!

Así, mientras en la escuela de cadetes Labor de Okutama llegaba la hora de comer... en el departamento de investigación de la División Yohonan de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio, los inspectores Shinshi y Matsui, terminaban de comer en su oficina. Estaban ciertamente satisfechos porque el día anterior solucionaron un caso que arrastraban desde hacía meses.

(Shinshi) -se termina la comida que le ha preparado Tamiko- Aaggghhh... estoy lleno.

(Matsui) -todavía comiendo- Hoy tienes más apetito de lo normal, eh. Normalmente comes cómo un canario.

(Shinshi) Bueno, jefe... es normal, ¿no? Acabamos de solucionar un caso que parecía que se nos iba a alargar eternamente.

(Matsui) Sí, lo he visto en el periódico de hoy. Las crónicas de sucesos van llenas de ello. La División Yohonan de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio identifica y detiene al líder de la banda de ladrones profesionales más peligrosa de la última década. Y menudo ladrón. Un vejestorio de 75 años que ya había sido ladrón en su juventud, y que había sido encarcelado durante 8 años, entre 1968 y 1976. Después de aquello parecía que llevó una vida normal... pero en cuando llegó a la jubilación, se dio cuenta que con su mísera pensión ni siquiera le llegaba para vivir dignamente... y que mejor forma de cambiar esa tendencia y vivir a todo lujo, que volver a su antiguo oficio del cual ya era todo un experto en su juventud, en los años 60.

(Shinshi) Sí. Cuando le vi en la lista de sospechosos no acababa de creérmelo. Parecía imposible que ese señor tan mayor y con esa cara tan bondadosa pudiese ser el jefe de una banda de ladrones altamente profesionalizada. Y lo más curioso, es que el resto de la banda, que no pasaba de los veinticinco años, le seguían y le obedecían sin rechistar. Le tenían un respeto casi sagrado.

(Matsui) Eso es lo de menos, ¿no crees? La verdad siempre acaba por aparecer. Y en este caso concreto, con la ayuda de la Policía Científica, hemos podido determinar aspectos casi ininteligibles que nos han permitido llegar hasta los culpables. Aaaahhhh... me estoy haciendo viejo. Todo cambia tan deprisa...

(Shinshi) No le voy a decir que no, jefe. Ya tiene... ¿Cuantos? ¿53 años?

(Matsui) No, 54. Debería ir pensando en teñirme el cabello.

(Shinshi) ¿En serio? Ja ja ja. Déjeselo al natural. A las mujeres les gustan los hombres con el cabello canoso.

(Matsui) ¿Me lo aconsejas cómo hombre casado, o tal vez cómo...

(Shinshi) No, jefe. Es un tópico que todo el mundo conoce. ¿No ha visto a Jorge Cloney? A Tamiko, cuando lo ve en alguna película o anuncio de la tele... se le cae la baba.

(Matsui) Llevo soltero toda la vida. Ninguna mujer podría soportar mi estilo de vida. Es mejor que siga solo.

(Shinshi) No se lo digo tan sólo por las mujeres. -mirando a un lado y al otro, y hablando en voz baja a la oreja- Por lo visto, he oído rumores de que pronto habrán ascensos en nuestro departamento.

(Matsui) Rumores. Ja. Lo mismo de siempre. Llevo oyendo rumores de ascensos desde hace años. Y nunca ha pasado nada.

(Shinshi) Pero se dice que esta vez la cosa va muy en serio. ¿No se ha fijado cuando hemos recibido la felicitación del jefe Hongo?

(Matsui) Sí. Y que.

(Shinshi) Estaba aun más contento de lo que es habitual en él. No se... el haber solucionado este caso con tanta eficacia... ha sido todo un revulsivo para nuestro departamento. Nuestro jefe particularmente y también los de arriba, están muy satisfechos con nosotros. Y eso quiere decir...

(Matsui) ¿Que nos van a ascender para recompensarnos? Lo siento, Shinshi. Pero hasta que no lo vea con mis propios ojos, no me lo creeré. -entonces, asoma por la puerta del despacho un policía de uniforme-

(Policía) Disculpen, inspectores. Tienen visita.

(Matsui) Bien. ¿De quien se trata?

(Policía) Un capitán de la División de vehículos especiales. ¿Le hago pasar?

(Shinshi) ¡Oh! ¡Claro que sí! ¡Hágale pasar!

(Policía) Bien. Adelante, puede usted entrar.

(Ota) -entra en el despacho vestido con el uniforme de capitán de la primera sección- Hola, Shinshi, Me alegro de verte.

(Shinshi) ¡Ota! Ja ja ja. Cuanto tiempo sin verte. Oh... lamento muchísimo no haber podido ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de tu hija. Es que ayer mismo...

(Ota) No te preocupes. Tu mujer y tus hijos sí que vinieron. Ya lo he leído en el periódico. Ayer estuvisteis muy liados.

(Shinshi) Caray, que amable. Es tan raro verte hablar con esa amabilidad...

(Ota) ¬ ¬ ¿Que estás insinuando, eh? Egghhh... olvídalo. Os traigo un nuevo caso para entreteneros.

(Shinshi) ¿Eh? -poniendo cara de cansancio- Vaya, otro caso. Ahora que quería cogerme unas vacaciones.

(Matsui) Para nuestras vacaciones aun falta mucho. ¿De que se trata, capitán?

(Ota) -saca unos papeles cogidos con un clip de una carpeta- De esto. Echadle un vistazo.

(Shinshi) Ja. Menuda casualidad. Otro caso de ladrones.

(Ota) Exacto. Salvo por una "pequeña" diferencia. Esta vez los ladrones usan un Labor en sus actos delictivos. Se trata de una banda de ladrones de cajeros automáticos. Se concentran en los cajeros empotrados en paredes o muros. Usando un Labor, destrozan el contorno del cajero, lo sacan de una pieza, y se lo llevan con todo el dinero dentro. Siempre actúan a altas horas de la madrugada, pero siempre en lugares muy distintos entre si.

(Matsui) ¿Y cómo huyen del escenario del delito?

(Ota) No hay testigos oculares que nos lo confirmen, pero en todos los casos, los de la científica han identificado huellas de neumático de una camión muy cerca.

(Matsui) Ya veo. El ladrón extrae el cajero, se sube al tráiler con él rápidamente, y el camión sale de la escena del delito sin levantar ninguna sospecha.

(Shinshi) Pero... ¿No hay ninguna grabación de las cámaras de seguridad de los bancos?

(Ota) Aquí es donde entráis vosotros. Parece ser que no es una banda cualquiera. Justamente en el momento del atraco, las cámaras de la oficina bancaria dejaron de funcionar. Lo he consultado con los de la Policía Electrónica. Dicen que sin ninguna duda, entre los ladrones debe haber un hacker muy bueno que ha pirateado los sistemas de seguridad de la oficina bancaria previamente al robo del cajero automático.

(Shinshi) Oye, Ota... ¿Cuantos robos se han producido hasta el momento?

(Ota) Ocho. Llevan produciéndose desde hace dos semanas. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

(Shinshi) -con mirada confiada y cruzado de brazos- Mmhhhh... el Toppo.

(Matsui) ¿?

(Ota) ¿Que? Oh. ¡Sí! Claro. Podríamos estar ante el mismo caso otra vez.

(Matsui) Yo ya me hago mayor y me memoria ya no es lo que era. ¿Podrías recordarme de que va la película, Shinshi?

(Shinshi) ¿Se acuerda de aquel caso de ladrones de joyerías de hace cinco años, jefe? Colaboramos con la segunda sección de vehículos especiales para su resolución. Los ladrones usaban un Labor de obras públicas de fabricación italiana, un _FIAT O-191 Toppo_. Ese detalle lo supimos gracias a la Policía científica. Pero fue...

(Ota) Fue gracias a ti, y a un programa informático que creaste tú solo para determinar donde se produciría el próximo atraco de los ladrones. ¿No crees que podemos estar ante un caso casi idéntico?

(Shinshi) -quedándose pensativo, con la mano en la barbilla- Sí... podríamos estar una vez más en la misma situación. Sabes, Ota... has venido cómo caído del cielo.

(Ota) ¿Ah si? Que raro que me digan eso. La mayoría de gente, cuando me ve, salen despavoridos. Será porque dentro de la Policía me he ganado el apodo de "El diablo de Iwate".

(Shinshi) Lo digo, Ota... porque el año pasado, por pura afición, quise perfeccionar el programa que creé en 2005. No lo he probado aun, pero en teoría, su eficacia se ha visto mejorada en un 20%.

(Matsui) Oye... ¿Y por qué no les prestas tu programa y dejas que se encarguen ellos solos del caso?

(Shinshi) ¿Que? Pero... ¿Por qué?

(Matsui) Lo has dicho en otras palabras hace un momento. Necesitamos unas leves vacaciones... y también por el jefe Hongo. Sin su debida autorización, no podemos meternos en este caso.

(Shinshi) Bueno, pero... bien necesitarán a alguien que sepa manejar el programa.

(Ota) ¡No te preocupes por eso, zoquete! El oficial Watanabe de la segunda sección es un auténtico experto en el tema, ya sabrá apañárselas.

(Shinshi) Si tú lo dices, Ota. -con cierta preocupación- Esto... ¿lo necesitas ahora mismo?

(Ota) ¿No lo tienes a mano?

(Shinshi) Pues... no. Ahora mismo no. Lo... lo tengo en el despacho de mi casa, entre uno de mis centenares de discos.

(Ota) Vaya. Pues no pasa nada. Ya me lo darás un día de estos.

(Shinshi) ¡Ah! ¡Ya se lo que podemos hacer! Ota... ¿Cuando tienes tu próximo día libre?

(Ota) ¿Que? Pues... el domingo que viene. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

(Shinshi) ¿Por qué no te vienes con tu familia a mi casa y comemos juntos? De pasada te doy el disco del programa... y charlamos de los viejos tiempos. ¿Que te parece?

(Ota) Ja ja ja. Sí... es muy buena idea. Es mucha casualidad, porque Kanuka también se ha cogido el domingo libre. Y aun no teníamos planes para este domingo. ¿Cocinará tu mujer?

(Shinshi) ¡Pues claro que cocinará mi mujer! ¡A Tamiko se le da muy bien! Bueno... procuraré echarle una mano, pero no me dejará. Soy un desastre en la cocina, ja ja ja. -riendo con la mano en el cogote-

(Ota) Está bien. Pues quedamos el próximo domingo. Pero si mientras tanto podemos saber algo más de estos ladrones... comunicádmelo sin más demora. ¿Entendido?

(Matsui) Claro. Descuida.

(Ota) ¿Vendrá usted también, inspector Matsui?

(Matsui) No, lo siento. Ya tengo planes para el domingo.

(Ota) Oh, vaya. Pues es una lástima. Bueno, yo me voy. Debo regresar a la primera sección. Adiós, Shinshi, nos vemos el domingo en tu casa.

(Shinshi) Eso está hecho, cuenta con ello. ¡Adiós! -Ota se marcha-

(Matsui) Mira que bien. Ya tienes planes para el domingo.

(Shinshi) Bueno, jefe... hacía una eternidad que yo y Ota no podemos hablar cómo dos viejos amigos, ja ja ja. Será un buen plan. Aunque a Tamiko no se si le hará mucha gracia.

(Matsui) Ya me lo imagino.

(Shinshi) Por cierto... ¿Con quien ha quedado este domingo?

(Matsui) ¿Que? Pues... pues... nadie... nadie especial.

(Shinshi) ¬ ¬ Una mujer. ¿Me equivoco?

(Matsui) º _ º eeehhhh... Shinshi. Vamos a trabajar, anda.

(Shinshi) ¿No me lo quiere contar? ¿Por qué?

(Matsui) ¡Vamos a trabajar!

(Shinshi) ¡No se enfade, jefe! ¿Por qué no quiere decírmelo? Vamos, dígamelo.

(Matsui) No insistas.

(Shinshi) ¡Pero jefe!

Ya de noche, aquel día la guardia nocturna correspondía a la cuarta sección. En casa de los Shiba, Mimiko, Shige y su hija, Minako, estaban juntos en casa.

(Mimiko) -entrando en el comedor con pantalones muy cortos y una camiseta de tirantes, con una toalla al cuello- Aaahhhh... no hay nada cómo un baño relajante después de una dura jornada de trabajo. Y más cuando hoy la primera sección hemos tenido una salida.

(Shige) -jugando con su hija y de espaldas a Mimiko- Sí, pero ha sido una emergencia muy sencilla. Sólo eran dos obreros de unas obras que se peleaban en dos modelos de Labor de obras públicas distintos. Me has dicho que eran un... un Hishi NVK-101 y otro...

(Mimiko) Un Labor de importación. Coreano. Un Hyundai EPG-11.

(Shige) Caray, si que estás enterada del tema, mi amor. ¡Aaahhh! -se gira y se queda pasmado al ver a su mujer con una pinta tan sexi- Pero... pero... ¿Donde vas vestida así? ¡Pillarás un catarro!

(Mimiko) ¿Que problema hay, amorcito? Estamos en casa. Puedo ir desnuda si me da la gana, ¿no?

(Shige) Sí, digo no, digo sí. ¡Ah! ¡No lo digo por eso! ¡Aun estamos en febrero, tapate un poco, haz el favor!

(Mimiko) ¬ ¬ Vamos, cariño. Pero si bien que te gusta que me acueste en ropa interior en la cama. Y a veces incluso sin ni siquiera ropa interior. Eres un fogoso, ja ja ja.

(Shige) No no no no me digas esas cosas, mujer. Que que que pierdo el control y puedo hacer alguna barbaridad. A propósito de lo de antes... ¿Has dicho un "Hyundai EPG-11"? No lo conozco ese Labor.

(Mimiko) -abriendo la nevera de la cocina y sacando una lata de cerveza- Que raro que no lo conozcas. Tú, el gran sabelotodo de los Labors y el jefe de mantenimiento de la División de Vehículos Especiales.

(Shige) ¿Y tú sí lo conoces?

(Mimiko) -se sienta en el sofá junto a Shige- ¿Eh? Pues... tampoco. Me lo ha dicho Miyazaki. Ella está mucho mejor enterada en las últimas novedades en Labors. Se ve que es el último modelo de Labor de obras públicas que ha aparecido en Corea del sur. Y que es muy bueno. -abre la lata de cerveza y echa un trago- ¡Aaaaggghhhh! ¡Que rica! Sabe genial una cerveza bien fría después de un baño.

(Shige) Un nuevo Labor coreano que es muy bueno. Que cosas. La competencia en la industria de los Labors es cada vez más numerosa. El pobre Asuma debe tener cada vez más quebraderos de cabeza para mantenerse en la cresta de la ola. En 1999, a parte de Shinohara, Hishi, Schaft... pocas empresas más fabricaban Labors. Ahora... las hay un montón.

Entonces, de repente... llaman al timbre.

(Shige) ¿Eh? ¿Quien es a estas horas? ¿Esperamos visita, cariño?

(Mimiko) No. No que yo recuerde. Iré a abrir.

(Shige) ¡No! Ya iré yo. No irás a abrir la puerta tan ligera de ropa, mujer.

(Mimiko) ¡Ay, sí, es verdad! Ja ja ja -haciendo risa boba y apretujando sus grandes pechos con los brazos-

(Shige) -abre la puerta... y se encuentra a Sakaki- ¿Eh? ¡Jefe Sakaki!

(Sakaki) Ja ja ja. Buenas noches, Shige. ¿Llego en mal momento?

(Shige) ¡No, claro que no! ¡Pero no se quede aquí fuera, que hace mucho frío! Pase a dentro. Cómo en su casa.

(Sakaki) Gracias. -entra y se quita la bufanda, el abrigo y la gorra- Vengo de casa de Richardson. Acabo de conocer a su hijo. No sabría decir a quien de los dos se le parece. Andrew no para de llenarse la boca de que sus rasgos no pueden ser más escoceses. De piel blanca, pelirrojo, con cara pecosa... y unos ojos azules brillantes y preciosos cómo los del padre.

(Mimiko) ¡Oh! ¡Buenas noches, señor Sakaki!

(Sakaki) -se sonroja al ver a Mimiko tan ligera de ropa- Eeehhh... bu... buenas noches, Mimiko. ¿Tu mujer siempre va así por dentro de casa?

(Shige) ¿Que? ¡No! ¡Es que acaba de darse un baño! Cariño, por favor, vete a ponerte ropa más normal, haz el favor.

(Mimiko) ¿Por qué? Con lo que te gusta verme tal cómo dios me trajo al mundo. Sin ir más lejos anoche mismo nos duchamos juntos. Estabas de un juguetón... -haciendo voz y cara pillinas-

(Shige) O _ o ¡Aaahhhh! ¡No digas eso delante del jefe Sakaki! ¡Ve a vestirte!

(Mimiko) Siiiii, borde. -se marcha un momento a cambiarse de ropa-

(Shige) Pe pe perdónele, jefe Sakaki. Mi mujer es muy "liberal". Ja ja ja.

(Sakaki) Ja ja... sí, ya lo veo. Richardson ya me ha dicho que le extraña que no tengas un montón de hijos. Con semejante mujer y tu encima siempre... bueno, ya me entiendes.

(Shige) -cayéndole una gota y haciendo sonrisa estúpida- Sí, ja ja ja ja ja.

(Sakaki) Caray. Tu hija está cada vez más mayor y guapa. Es igualita que su madre.

(Shige) Sí... es igual de guapa y bonita. ¡Cada vez que la veo me la como a besos! ¡Es una monada!

(Mimiko) ¡Ya estoy de vuelta! -regresa vestida con una sudadera adidas y unos pantalones tejanos- ¿Mejor así?

(Shige) Sí, mucho mejor así. ¿Por qué no preparás un poco de té para nuestro invitado?

(Sakaki) ¡No, por favor! Ya me han dado té en casa de Richardson.

(Shige) Ah, cómo quiera.

(Mimiko) Antes de que viniese a vernos, mi amorcito y yo estábamos hablando precisamente de Labors.

(Sakaki) ¿Ah si? Normal. Shige siempre ha sido un maniático de los Labors. Los conoce cómo la palma de su mano.

(Shige) En realidad de lo que estábamos hablando... era de la cada vez mayor competencia en la industria de los Labors. Ha sido por una anécdota que le ha pasado a mi mujer en una emergencia que ha cubierto la primera sección esta tarde.

(Mimiko) Hemos tenido que sofocar una pelea entre dos obreros a los mandos de un Hishi NVK-101... y un Hyundai EPG-11. Éste último, según me he enterado después, es un Labor completamente nuevo que acaba de aparecer al mercado. Y por lo visto es muy bueno.

(Sakaki) Lo se. Esto es cómo con todo. Cuando empezaron a fabricarse los primeros automóviles a finales del siglo diecinueve, eran muy pocas las empresas que se dedicaban a ello. Los pioneros fueron Benz, Maybach y Daimler. Pero fue unos 20 años después, en Estados Unidos... con Henry Ford y su introducción de la producción en masa, cuando el automóvil se extendió por todas partes, apareciendo inmediatamente otros fabricantes que aplicaron el modelo de Ford enseguida.

(Mimiko) ¿Que quiere decir con eso? -preguntando con cara sorprendida-

(Sakaki) En los Labors ha pasado lo mismo. Aquel maldito nazi loco, Kleiner, creó el primer Labor en 1945. Pero 30 años después... Industrias Pesadas Shinohara fue el pionero en fabricar el primer Labor de obras públicas. En la última década del siglo veinte, los Labors de obras públicas se extendieron, al mismo tiempo que su uso se extendía a otras aplicaciones, cómo para los bomberos, la Policía, agricultura, trabajos submarinos... y por supuesto para aplicaciones militares y ahora incluso espaciales.

(Mimiko) ¿Espaciales?

(Shige) Lo leí el otro día en Internet. Desde hace unos años hay una carrera entre la NASA, la Agencia Especial Europea y la Agencia Espacial Rusa, para desarrollar el primer Labor para uso completamente espacial. Y parece que los americanos llevan mucha ventaja en esa carrera. Se rumorea incluso que la NASA pidió colaboración a varios fabricantes de Labors de diversos países. Sobre todo a Paterson en Estados Unidos... pero también a la Corporación Schaft y a Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, evidentemente. Pero sólo es un rumor. Si fuese verdad, Asuma se lo habría contado a Noa y lo sabríamos todos.

(Sakaki) Sí... y en el fondo de mi... de mi viejo y oxidado corazón de mecánico a la vieja usanza... eso no me gusta.

(Shige) ¿Que quiere decir?

(Sakaki) Es... es difícil de describir con palabras. Ese Hyundai EPG-11... es uno de esos Labors fabricados en masa cómo rosquillas en factorías ultra modernas y totalmente automatizadas. Es decir... que no han sido tratadas cómo verdaderas máquinas. En mi época, los Labors aun eran máquinas minoritarias. Fuera de Japón, su uso estaba muy poco extendido. Pero ahora... están en todas partes. Se han convertido en máquinas imprescindibles para la humanidad. Y en consecuencia... muchas empresas, cada vez más... se suman a su fabricación. No se cuantos fabricantes debe haber ahora exactamente, pero...

(Mimiko) Muchísimos, me imagino.

(Shige) Si no recuerdo mal... unos 34 exactamente en todo el mundo.

(Mimiko) Tantos!? Es increíble.

(Sakaki) Veo que te lo sabes de memoria.

(Shige) Claro, jefe. Incluso se los puedo enumerar. -se pone a decir los nombres de los diferentes fabricantes de Labors, al mismo tiempo que los enumera contando con los dedos de sus manos- Hay... cuatro fabricantes de Labors en Estados Unidos. Paterson, General Electric, Schaft America y Williamson. Luego aquí, en Japón, tenemos cuatro más, que ya son ocho. Shinohara, Hishi, Schaft Japan, y Fuji. También tenemos tres fabricantes chinos. Chengdu, Zhu Chieng y Schaft China. Con estos ya tenemos once. Luego sumamos los cuatro fabricantes de Labors de Alemania, con lo cual ya tenemos quince. Schaft Europa, MAN, Schneider y Westinghouse. Luego sumamos tres más desde el Reino Unido, con lo que ya son dieciocho. Winston, British Aerospace, y Richardson.

(Mimiko) ¡Ajá! ¡Esa es la empresa del padre de Andrew!

(Shige) Sí, cariño. Así es. Sigamos. Sumamos ahora los tres fabricantes de Labors que hay en Francia, con lo que ya tenemos... veintiuno. Dassault, Renault Robotics, y MATRA. Luego tenemos dos fabricantes italianos, con lo que ya son veintitrés. FIAT y Gambalghini. ¡Ah! Y un fabricante español. CASA. Ya son veinticuatro. Luego tenemos los dos fabricantes de Labors coreanos, Samsung y Hyundai. Veintiséis.

(Sakaki) Corea. Ja. Cómo pasa el tiempo. Cuando era joven Corea era un país subdesarrollado y miserable que acababa de atravesar una guerra terrible. Y ahora mírales. Uno de los países más desarrollados del mundo, que a Japón le pisa los talones en casi todo.

(Mimiko) Espere, señor Sakaki. Que mi amorcito aun no ha terminado.

(Shige) Sumamos los tres fabricantes de Labors de Rusia. Kasarov, UZI, e ILZ. Veintinueve. Luego tenemos el único fabricante de Labors de Suecia. Scania. Ya son treinta. Al otro lado del atlántico, está quizás la mayor sorpresa en el sector... y se dice que uno de los mayores símbolos del milagro económico que vive ese país.

(Sakaki) ¿De quien hablas?

(Shige) De "Omodoro". Un fabricante de Labors de Brasil. Si bien se dedica sólo a la fabricación de Labors policiales y militares para su propio país y los de su entorno. Ahora ya tenemos treinta y uno. Luego tenemos a "Stand & Hill" en Canadá. Treinta y dos. Luego a "TATA Robot" en la India. Treinta y tres... y finalmente un fabricante con el que tuvimos serios problemas hace un par de años. El fabricante de Labors de Israel. IRIS. En total... treinta y cuatro fabricantes de Labors en todo el mundo.

(Sakaki) Mmmmhhhh... he notado que muchos de ellos... son fabricantes de automóviles, camiones, material eléctrico, o maquinaria pesada. Los ejemplos de FIAT, Renault... o Scania, son los más llamativos. En cambio Shinohara y Hishi nacieron única y exclusivamente cómo fabricantes de Labors.

(Mimiko) Y que muchos de esos fabricantes... se dedican únicamente a Labors policiales y militares. Es decir, que fabrican máquinas cuyo cliente es el estado.

(Shige) Sí. Buen razonamiento, cariño.

(Mimiko) Sí, claro, ja ja ja. -con risa boba y frotándose la mano en el cogote-

(Sakaki) Y bien. ¿Que tal te va con los "Shinohara JPL-09 Ghost"? ¿Os habéis acostumbrado tú y tus muchachos a tratar con ellos?

(Shige) -se pone muy serio, mirando al suelo- Mmhhhh... ¿Recuerda, jefe... cuando introdujeron el "Tipo 0 Peacemaker" en la primera sección?

(Sakaki) -se queda serio, sin contestar un rato- … Sí. Claro que lo recuerdo. Era una máquina de una tecnología espeluznante para mi. Me superaba, ya no podía estar a su misma altura de adelanto técnico. Pero eran máquinas desorbitádamente caras. Sólo un año y medio después de su introducción, fueron sustituidas por los "AV-02 Variant", que eran una evolución del mismo modelo, pero al mismo tiempo, más económico que el Peacemaker. Aun así, su tecnología era incluso más avanzada. Me encontré... desbordado por esa tecnología. Decidí que llegó la hora de mi relevo. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

(Shige) Ahora, con el Ghost... comprendo cómo se sintió entonces con el Peacemaker. Asuma puede estar muy orgulloso. Su empresa ha creado el mejor Labor policial que se ha fabricado jamás. Todo en él es... es de una tecnología y calidad tan elevadas que cuesta de creer. El Ghost es... un digno sucesor del Zeus... y por supuesto, de los viejos Ingram. Es una máquina espectacular.

(Sakaki) ¿Tienes... problemas para encargarte de su mantenimiento?

(Shige) No. No es eso. Yo y mis muchachos nos podemos encargar sin ningún problema de su mantenimiento básico. Pero cuando se trata de cosas más serias, cómo revisar a fondo sus múltiples sistemas inteligentes, su extremadamente sofisticado conglomerado de sensores, su sistema de visión primario, el "ojos de espejo" de segunda generación, de una precisión micrométrica... llegas a la conclusión que para eso, más que mecánicos, se necesitan de ingenieros aeroespaciales. De auténticos expertos en ingeniería e informática. Son máquinas tan sofisticadas... que cada vez cuesta más adaptarse a ellas.

(Sakaki) Yo ya soy mayor, y no se si lo veré. Pero cuando aparezcan...

(Shige) Sí, ya lo se.

(Mimiko) ¿De que habláis? Me estáis intrigando mucho.

(Shige) De los Labors de cuarta generación. Y no se preocupe, jefe Sakaki. Los verá. Su aparición en público está prevista para el año que viene. Y una vez más... Industrias Pesadas Shinohara podría ser el pionero. Y eso... si que me asusta. Si ya tengo dificultad para el mantenimiento del Ghost... Me pregunto cómo será su sucesor, dentro de cuatro años. No pierdo el tiempo intentando imaginármelo. Estoy seguro que sobrepasará mi imaginación.

(Sakaki) No puedo estar más de acuerdo con eso. Los Labors de cuarta generación... quien sabe lo que nos depara el futuro. Bueeeno... será mejor que me marche. Sois un matrimonio joven, y seguro... que os estorbo.

(Shige) ¡No diga eso, hombre! ¡Nunca nos estorba! ¡Puede venir a visitarnos siempre que quiera! ¡Siempre será bien recibido!

(Mimiko) ¡Claro que sí!

(Sakaki) Eso ya lo se, parejita. Lo digo porque es mejor que os deje solos. Vuestra hija ya está durmiendo y bueno... seguro que tenéis ganas de hacer "cositas malas". ¿no?

(Mimiko) -riendo bobamente y tapándose la boca con la cara- Ja ja ja ja, que cosas tiene, señor Sakaki. Excepto cuando tengo el periodo o me duele la cabeza, a mi amorcito Shige no hay quien le pare en la cama. Ja ja ja ja.

(Sakaki) º _ º

(Shige) O . o ¡Cariño, por favor, no digas eso delante de Sakaki!

(Sakaki) Lo que yo decía. Os dejo solos. Adiós, y... no os vayáis a dormir demasiado tarde. Sobre todo tú, Shige. -se marcha-

(Shige) -se baja de hombros- Oogghhhh... que imagen se debe llevar de mi ahora.

(Mimiko) Muy buena, cariño.

(Shige) -se queda mirando serio a su mujer- Mimiko...

(Mimiko) Tiene plena confianza en ti. Se lo noto. Anda, ve a la cama. Yo vendré enseguida.

(Shige) ¿Que? ¿Por qué?

(Mimiko) -se pone seductora y provocativa- No te he dicho nada, pero... el otro día me compré un "picardías" blanco muy elegante. Te lo quiero enseñar. Esperame en la cama, pichoncito.

(Shige) -totalmente patitieso, con la boca abierta- S s s sí, cariño.

A la mañana siguiente, en la sede de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, hay una reunión del consejo directivo de la empresa, incluyendo claro está a su presidente, Asuma Shinohara. Iba a ser una reunión de rutina... pero los del departamento de I+D de la empresa, con su jefe a la cabeza, un tipo llamado Yoshitaku Aida, tenían una sorpresa que mostrarle a Asuma.

(Asuma) Bien, gracias por vuestra valoración al respecto. Ahora me gustaría oír la opinión del departamento de finanzas sobre nuestras ventas en el mercado europeo. ¿Ha habido mejoras?

(Jefe Finanzas) Desgraciadamente, no, señor presidente. La crisis económica internacional se está cebando principalmente con Europa. Si nuestros resultados mejoran es sobre todo gracias a los mercados de China, Sud-América y Oriente Medio. Según los últimos datos de los que disponemos, del año pasado, la demanda de Labors se ha disparado en países cómo Bahrein o Qatar. Pero también en Brasil, Singapur y cómo no, el que ya es nuestro primer mercado. China.

(Asuma) Es decir, que en Europa, Estados Unidos... y aquí, en Japón, la cosa está estancada.

(Jefe Márqueting) Tenemos que considerar también que la última campaña de nuestra empresa precisamente en Europa... no funcionó todo lo bien que debiera. Ese mercado, además, tiene la peculiaridad, al menos en lo referente a los modelos de Obras Públicas, en que ya existen multitud de fabricantes locales. Un Labor sigue siendo una máquina muy voluminosa y pesada, con unos costes de importación importantes. Y eso, repercute en el precio final de la máquina.

(Asuma) Lo se, señores. Pero en resumidas cuentas... los resultados obtenidos en el último trimestre de 2010... nos dejan un sabor agridulce. Hemos conseguido terminar el ejercicio con beneficios. Y lo más importante. En el mercado asiático y mundial, seguimos siendo los números uno. Pero mirando caso por caso según el país... en según que sitios perdemos fuelle rápidamente.

(Consejero Delegado) Asuma, deberíamos pasar al siguiente punto de la reunión. El tiempo apremia.

(Asuma) Lo se, lo se. No seas tan insistente. Bien... siguiendo con el hilo del mercado de Labors... y particularmente hablando de determinados modelos de la competencia... hace un mes, cómo seguro estarán enterados, caballeros, es que el segundo fabricante de Labors de Corea del sur, la división de Labors de Hyundai, ha lanzado un nuevo Labor de obras públicas que ha sido una auténtica sorpresa.

(Aida) -levantando la mano- Eeehhh... disculpe, señor presidente.

(Asuma) ¿? ¿Algo que aportar, director de Investigación y Desarrollo Aida?

(Aida) He hecho una pequeña investigación sobre el nuevo EPG-11 de Hyundai. Y reconozco que es un Labor de obras públicas ciertamente bueno. Es muy bueno. El otro fabricante de Labors coreano, Samsung, se ha llevado una sorpresa muy desagradable. Pero también aquí, Hishi, Fuji... y me imagino que nosotros. ¿O no?

(Asuma) Eso ya lo sabemos, Aida. ¿A donde quieres llegar?

(Aida) Verá, señor presidente... Asuma... ahora mismo mi vida está completamente volcada en que Industrias Pesadas Shinohara... sea... cómo ocurrió con el Zeus... el pionero. El pionero en sacar al mercado el primer Labor de cuarta generación. Cómo ya deben saber, mi departamento trabaja frenéticamente en ello. Con las máximas medidas de seguridad, y en el más absoluto secretismo.

(Asuma) Y que lo digas. Ni yo mismo se absolutamente nada de cómo lleváis el proyecto.

(Aida) Asuma... los Labors de tercera generación aun pueden desarrollarse más. Pero ciertamente... ¿Por qué conformarnos con eso? ¿Por qué no ir más allá todavía? ¿Por qué no volver a ser los pioneros... en sacar las novedades en Labors? En volver a ser... los números uno.

(Asuma) Claro. Ese es nuestro objetivo siempre.

(Consejero económico) Pues espero que nuestro nuevo producto sea tan bueno cómo promete, señores de I+D. Porque con lo que llevan gastado en su desarrollo por el momento, más de 5.000 millones, pronto no tendrán fondos para seguir trabajando en ello, antes de que la competencia se nos coma vivos.

(Aida) -haciendo sonrisa maquiavélica- No se preocupe, amigo "contable". El primer proyecto definitivo... ya está listo. ¡Eh, eh! … ¿Quieren verlo?

(Asuma) ¿Que?

Aida, junto al resto de directivos y Asuma, les guían hasta los laboratorios centrales de la empresa, en una nave adjunta al edificio central de oficinas de la empresa. Superan varios y sofisticados controles de seguridad (identificación de iris del ojo, códigos en tableros LED táctiles, etc.) hasta que llegan a la última puerta.

(Aida) Bueeeeno. Ya hemos llegado.

(Consejero económico) Oiga... ¿Por qué demonios tenemos que ir vestidos con estos trajes de plástico encima? Me siento cómo una bolsa de basura.

(Aida) Oh, lo lamento mucho, de veras. Es por las condiciones del laboratorio de pruebas al que vamos a entrar. Es una sala libre de estática y de microorganismos. La higiene tiene que mantenerse siempre en perfectas condiciones.

(Asuma) Tranquilo, ya sabe lo que se hace. Vamos, señor Aida. Muéstrenos lo que tenga que mostrarnos.

(Aida) Ja ja ja... sí, señor presidente. Voy a abrir la última puerta; o cómo a mis muchachos les gusta llamar... "El laboratorio de Frankenstein", ja ja ja. -introduce el código numérico, y después el dedo pulgar sobre un pequeño escáner... y la puerta se abre. La sala es inmensa y completamente a oscuras, no se ve nada-

(Consejero Márqueting) Oiga, aquí no se ve nada. Somos el mayor fabricante de Labors del mundo. ¿Es que no hemos podido pagar la factura de la luz?

(Aida) Oh, discúlpenme. Me he olvidado de encender la luz. -busca por todos los bolsillos de su bata blanca de investigador, hasta que lo encuentra en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones, un pequeña mando a distancia- Aquí está. Pues... Cómo dijo Dios en la creación... ¡Y se hizo la luz!

Aida le da a un botón del mando y se hace la luz en la sala. Todos cierran los ojos ante el fuerte fogonazo. Pero cuando los vuelven a abrir... todos, y especialmente Asuma, se quedan absolutamente boquiabiertos e impresionados. No se creen lo que están viendo. En medio de aquella sala de alta tecnología enorme, había un Labor plantado. Un Labor pero... que era realmente extraño. Su cuerpo... su forma... se parecía y mucho a un ser humano de composición muy atlética, cómo si marcara músculos. Su cabeza, tenia cuello, y varios y pequeños espejos redondos en lo que es la cara. Pintado en negro, y con las inscripciones en blanco y azul de "Shinohara MFV-11 Cosmonaut".

(Asuma) -muy impresionado- Que... que... ¿Que es esa cosa? Eso... eso es...

(Aida) -cruzado de brazos y con sonrisa confiada- Si fuese un cuadro sería la Venus de Botticceli. ¿No están de acuerdo? Es el súmmum de la perfección.

(Asuma) Este es...

(Aida) Caballeros... les presento el futuro "Shinohara MFV-11 Cosmonaut". El primer Labor de cuarta generación del mundo.

(Asuma) -todavía sobrecogido, se pone a andar alrededor del prototipo secreto, mientras Aida, sin moverse, le va explicando- … Dígamelo. Dígame todo lo que sepa de nuestro nuevo Labor.

(Aida) Sí, señor presidente. Cómo ya debe saber, los rumores de que seremos los pioneros en sacar al mercado el primer Labor de obras públicas de cuarta generación, son ciertos... porque nosotros estamos dentro y lo sabemos. Pero digamos que también hay otros rumores sobre determinada competencia... que apuntan en la misma dirección. Yoshikawa.

(Yoshikawa) -le da un expediente con el envoltorio top secret-. Tenga, señor presidente.

(Asuma) ¿Que es esto? ¿Debo abrirlo?

(Aida) Sí, ábralo.

(Asuma) -se queda pasmado- ¿Eh? Pero... esto es...

(Aida) La primera fotografía que está viendo fue tomada en una vieja instalación militar de la antigua Alemania del Este... que Schaft Europa adaptó cómo su campo de pruebas. Eso que ve... es el prototipo no definitivo del primer Labor de cuarta generación desarrollado por la Corporación Schaft. No tiene aparentemente grandes diferencias respecto al nuestro. Bueno, salvo una. Ese prototipo es de un Labor policial.

(Asuma) ¿Que?

(Aida) Cómo recordarás, Asuma, hace exactamente un año se celebró un concurso público en el que se determinó quien sería el futuro Labor policial de Japón. En fin, cómo ya sabe... en el último combate, nuestro Ghost derrotó al Bismark de Schaft. Y cómo es comprensible... eso les sentó cómo una patada en el trasero. Eso que ves ahí, Asuma... es su respuesta. Oh, y mire la siguiente fotografía.

(Asuma) ¿Eh? ¿Y este otro Labor? … ¿Otro prototipo secreto?

(Aida) Sí. Un desarrollo conjunto.

(Asuma) ¿Que? ¿Lo desarrollan conjuntamente más de una empresa?

(Aida) Sí, señor. Paterson y Winston. El futuro primer Labor militar de cuarta generación... será un desarrollo conjunto entre británicos y americanos. Han empezado a trabajar en el proyecto hace muy poco tiempo. Esa fotografía, en realidad es un modelo a ordenador según los datos que hemos podido conseguir. Pero aun hay más.

(Asuma) -se pone aun más serio- ¿Más aun?

(Aida) Tenemos informaciones que en China... el fabricante estatal chino de aviones y Labors policiales y militares, Chengdu, estaría también trabajando en un Labor de cuarta generación. En Europa, FIAT, Renault Robotics, y British Aerospace y Scania conjuntamente, trabajan en líneas similares. Y el resto de fabricantes, se pondrán en ello muy pronto.

(Asuma) Ciertamente... es para asustarte.

(Aida) Sí. Pero en realidad, eso nos beneficia, jefe. Lo que verdaderamente aporta beneficios a un fabricante de Labors son los modelos destinados a obras públicas. Y mejor si Schaft o Paterson sacan Labors policiales y militares de cuarta generación antes que nosotros. Así el nuestro podrá ser mucho mejor. Pero la clave... es que el primer Labor de cuarta generación, sea del tipo que sea... será nuestro. -sonriendo-

(Asuma) -mirando al prototipo con sonrisa segura- Que me puedes decir de él.

(Aida) Sólo hay una cosa que no es nueva en él. Su mecanismo de autobalance. Es el mismo que monta el Ghost... porque fue diseñado para los Labors de cuarta generación. Su esqueleto ya no es de aluminio, si no de combinaciones de varios materiales, específicamente seleccionados según el área a la que vayan. Aluminio, fibra de carbono, titanio, composite. Eso en el esqueleto. Su piel y músculos...

(Asuma) ¿Que? ¿De que está hablando? ¿Que quiere decir con eso de "piel y músculos"? -pregunta muy extrañado e intrigado-

(Aida) La capa más exterior, toda la piel del Labor, está hecha de un material sintético que de momento hemos pedido prestado a la empresa química BASF en Alemania. Es un material plástico nuevo de altísima resistencia y además... totalmente flexible. Se monta casi cómo la piel humana. Es decir, en varias capas. Y si se tratase de un Labor policial o militar... podríamos añadir materiales de blindaje entre estas capas. Luego, en lo que se refiere a los "músculos", su fuerza motriz, este se aplica en dos categorías.

(Asuma) Cada vez me cuesta más entender lo que oigo. Pero siga hablando.

(Aida) Cuenta con músculos. Obviamente no son de carne, claro está, si no de fibras sintéticas experimentales extremadamente flexibles y resistentes, que al mismo tiempo son muy ligeras. ¡Ah! Otro "pequeño" detalle. Su sistema de visión.

(Asuma) Es cierto. ¿Donde está su "ojos de espejo"? ¿Y todo el conglomerado de sensores? ¿Que ha sido de todos esos sistemas?

(Aida) Ja ja ja... en la piel del Labor.

(Asuma) ¿Que? -se queda sobrecogido-

(Aida) ¿Ve esos puntos cristalinos que tiene en la cara? Eso es sólo un 10% de todo el conglomerado de sensores del Labor. El 90% restante... está esparcido por la piel. Por el cascaron. Además... incorpora sistemas hasta ahora inéditos en Labors.

(Asuma) ¿Cómo por ejemplo?

(Aida) Conexión nerviosa neuronal.

(Asuma) Pero... ja. ¿Hemos rescatado el concepto del Tipo 0 Peacemaker?

(Aida) No, señor. No es lo mismo. Esta vez, el sistema del Labor... va conectado al sistema del propio piloto. Es decir... a su cerebro.

(Asuma) A... ¿A su cerebro?

(Aida) Mediante un nuevo casco autoacoplable repleto de sensores que hemos diseñado específicamente, el ordenador del Cosmonaut lee los impulsos cerebrales del piloto. Es decir, los impulsos eléctricos entre las neuronas del cerebro del piloto. Con esto, se consigue que el ordenador del Labor, determine que desea hacer o que va a hacer el piloto en el mismo instante en que lo está pensando. Es decir...

(Asuma) ¿Me... me estás diciendo, Aida... que esta cosa lee el pensamiento del piloto... sin que éste tenga que mover un dedo?

(Aida) Bueno, señor presidente... es una de las opciones de pilotaje. También se puede pilotar en modo manual, cómo toda la vida... o también por control remoto. Este último aspecto está pensado para trabajos especialmente peligrosos. ¿A que soy ingenioso?

(Asuma) -sin dejar de mirar en prototipo de Labor- Aida... deja que te diga que te has ganado el sueldo de sobras. Procuraré recordar que en la próxima paga extra te de un plus por productividad.

(Aida) -sonriendo y frotándose la mano en el cogote- Ja ja ja, gracias, señor. Sabría que le encantaría.

(Asuma) ¿Puedes decirme también que tal se mueve?

(Aida) Bueno... cómo ya sabe, lo que determina el movimiento de cualquier Labor, al menos en un 70%, es su mecanismo de autobalance. Y éste lleva exactamente el mismo que el del Ghost. Por lo tanto...

(Asuma) Sus movimientos también serán perfectos. Buen trabajo, Aida. Oh... a propósito. ¿Cuando estará completamente listo?

(Aida) Éste es el prototipo definitivo, señor. Lo único que queda es pulir detalles y perfeccionar aquello que aun se pueda mejorar. Cuestión de... unos dos o tres meses.

(Consejero económico) Oiga, una pregunta. ¿Y ese nombre de "Cosmonaut", a que viene?

(Asuma) Es verdad. Yo también me lo pregunto.

(Aida) ¿El nombre? ¡Ah, sí! Se le ocurrió a uno de mis chicos. Es por un aniversario histórico.

(Asuma) ¿Que aniversario?

(Aida) Este año se cumple el 50 aniversario del primer hombre en el espacio. El "Cosmonauta" soviético Yuri Gagarin. Por eso lo de "Cosmonaut"... y también por lo de ser todo un pionero.

(Asuma) Ya entiendo. Cosmonaut. Me gusta. Suena muy... cómo... cómo futurista. ¿No les parece, caballeros?

(Consejero delegado) Sí, Asuma. Es la máquina más increíble que he visto nunca.

(Asuma) Y es nuestra. Es nuestra.

Al llegar la noche, Asuma regresa a casa, más contento que unas pascuas. Aquella mañana su equipo de investigación y desarrollo le había dado una grata sorpresa. Llega a casa silbando, muy contento. De seguida, sus dos "pequeños monstruos", Daisuke y Chiharu, van corriendo a recibirle.

(Daisuke) ¡Papá!

(Chiharu) ¡Hola, hola!

(Asuma) ¡Ay! ¡Con cuidado, hijos! ¡No os lancéis sobre mi cómo dos leones sobre una gacela! Ja ja ja.

(Daisuke) ¡Pareces muy contento, papá! ¿Te ha pasado algo bueno?

(Chiharu) ¿Nos traes un regalo?

(Asuma) Ja ja ja. No, hijos. El regalo me lo han hecho a mi esta mañana. ¡Y que regalo!

(Daisuke y Chiharu) ¿? -se quedan mirando extrañados el uno al otro-

(Asuma) ¡Noa! ¿Donde está mamá?

(Chiharu) Lleva buscando no se que en el armario de los trastos viejos.

(Asuma) ¿Cómo? ¿En el armario de los trastos?

(Daisuke) Sí. No se que debe estar buscando. Dice que es una sorpresa.

(Asuma) Ya veo. ¿Ya habéis cenado?

(Daisuke) Sí. Tu cena se está enfriando en la mesa, papá.

(Chiharu) ¿Podemos ver la tele un rato?

(Asuma) Claro que si, hijos. Pero sólo media hora. Después a dormir. ¿De acuerdo?

(Chiharu) ¡Jo! ¡No es justo!

(Asuma) ¡Ni jo ni ja! Media hora, ni un minuto más. Y ahora no molestéis, que tengo que hablar con mamá.

(Daisuke) ¡Siiiii! ¡Vamos, tontaina!

(Chiharu) ¡Ay! ¡Eres un bruto! ¡Espérame! -los dos niños se van corriendo al sofá del comedor, mientras Asuma se planta tras Noa, quien sigue de cuatro patas metida dentro del armario-

(Noa) -sale arrastrándose del armario-. Nada. No está. ¿Por qué no la encuentro por ningún lado? Es imposible que la haya perdido. -se da cuenta que tiene a Asuma detrás, mirándola con mala cara y de brazos cruzados- Ah. Hola, Asuma. ¿Cuando has llegado a casa?

(Asuma) ¿Que estás buscando ahí dentro? … ¿Has perdido algo importante?

(Noa) ¿Que? Pues... sí... la verdad es que sí.

(Asuma) El que.

(Noa) Pues... la foto de Alphonse primero.

(Asuma) ¿? … La foto de cuando tenías...

(Noa) Nueve años... y estaba junto a Alphonse primero. Mi primera mascota. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin pensar en esa foto, pero... ahora la he recordado. Quiero enseñársela a nuestros hijos.

(Asuma) Has perdido la foto. ¿Verdad que si?

(Noa) -se pone cabizbaja y triste- Sí. Tengo miedo de haber perdido esa foto. Le tengo muchísimo cariño.

(Asuma) ¬ ¬ Desde luego... cualquier día de estos perderás hasta la cabeza.

(Noa) -se enfada- ¡Oye! ¡En vez de reprocharme mi despiste podrías ayudarme a buscarla!

(Asuma) Ya lo seeee. ¿La has buscado bien por todas partes?

(Noa) Sí. Por todos los rincones de esta casa.

(Asuma) ¿Varias veces?

(Noa) ¡Claro que sí! ¡No me tomes por tonta, Asuma! ¡Soy tu mujer, tenme un respeto!

(Asuma) ¡Oye, que no te he dicho nada! -suspira- Mira, lo siento. Pero... ¿No has pensado que tal vez estará en otro sitio?

(Noa) ¿Eh?

(Asuma) ¿Ya lo has mirado en la división de vehículos especiales? ¿No crees que a lo mejor te la has dejado allí?

(Noa) -Asuma da en el clavo- Oh... sí... sí, es verdad. No lo he mirado en el trabajo.

(Asuma) ¬ ¬ Ves que te decía. Siempre has sido una despistada sin remedio.

(Noa) No te burles de mi. Oye, cariño... te veo muy contento. ¿Te ha pasado algo bueno en el trabajo?

(Asuma) ¡Sí! Ya lo creo que sí. Hoy mis muchachos del departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara... me han hecho un regalo magnífico.

(Noa) ¿Un regalo? ¿Y donde está? No has traído nada.

(Asuma) Lo decía en sentido figurado, tontaina. -Noa se cabrea- Oye, no te enfades, mujer. Quiero decir que... que hoy me han mostrado el prototipo definitivo de nuestro próximo lanzamiento este mismo año.

(Noa) ¿Un nuevo Labor? Caray, estáis en racha, eh.

(Asuma) Lo siento, pero... en realidad no puedo decirte absolutamente nada. Es "Top Secret".

(Noa) ¿Por qué no puedes decirme nada? Vamos, cariño.

(Asuma) No insistas, Noa. No pienso decirte nada. -cerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos-

(Noa) ¬ ¬ Borde.

(Asuma) Lo único que puedo decirte... es que será el pionero.

(Noa) ¿Que? El pionero de que.

(Asuma) El pionero de la nueva generación. El primer Labor de cuarta generación del mundo. No estará a tiempo para el salón internacional del Labor de Tokio del mes que viene... pero sí para el de Nueva York el próximo mes de junio. Entonces el mundo conocerá... nuestro nuevo y absolutamente revolucionario producto.

(Noa) Aaahhhh... estás muy convencido de ello, eh.

(Asuma) ¿Y tú que? ¿No me dices cómo te ha ido a ti?

(Noa) Bien, aunque... estoy un poco preocupada.

(Asuma) ¿Preocupada? ¿Por qué?

(Noa) Por Bado. Lleva una semana de viaje. Regresa pasado mañana.

(Asuma) ¿Le habéis dado vacaciones a Bado? A saber lo que estará haciendo.

(Noa) Está en la India. Ha ido a buscar sus orígenes.

(Asuma) ¿Que?

Mientras en Japón ya era de noche, a miles de kilómetros de allí, en un poblado del centro de la India, en el estado de Madhya Pradesh... un taxi _Hindustan Ambassador_ llega a aquel poblado. Del vehículo se bajan Bado... y la oficial Yamada de la cuarta sección, quien le acompaña. Vestidos cómo dos aventureros, se plantan en el poblado en el que Bado nació y creció. Yamada, le acompañaba porque curiosamente, sabía hablar hindi, ya que era buena conocedora de la cultura hindú. Es decir, que le hacía de interprete. Van preguntando a varias gentes que se encuentran por el camino... y algunos de los habitantes mayores del poblado dicen reconocerle... hasta que les guían hasta la casa de barro de la mujer más anciana del pueblo. Una mujer casi centenaria y de aspecto muy decrépito pero al mismo tiempo venerable. Bado se la queda mirando quieto y muy tieso... cómo si la hubiese visto de alguna otra parte.

(Yamada) -saluda de la manera hindú, con las dos manos juntas, a la anciana- Namaste.

(Bado) Na... namaste.

(Yamada) हम देख रहे हैं... (Estamos buscando...)

(Anciana) -con los ojos muy abiertos y sorprendida- ओह, मेरे भगवान.आप Yamir के बेटे हैं.

(Bado) -mirando muy seriamente a la anciana- ¿Que ha dicho?

(Yamada) Dice que eres el hijo de Yamir. Conocía a tu padre.

(Bado) Mi padre...

(Anciana) और अपनी माँ को ...सबसे खूबसूरत औरत मैंने कभी देखा है इन भूमि था.यह बहुत अच्छा था.

(Yamada) Dice... que tu madre era muy bonita. La mujer más bella que recuerdan que haya habido por estas tierras.

(Bado) Yo... yo estuve viviendo con esta gente hasta que tenía... 5 años. Pero... no recuerdo nada. No recuerdo absolutamente nada.

(Anciana) तुम भी एक मजबूत आदमी बना दिया जाएगा.अपने पिता की तरह.मैं दिन आप पैदा हुए थे याद.चिकित्सक अपने प्रसव के लिए समय बस में प्रांतीय राजधानी से आया है.यह एक दिन था ...एक बहुत गहरे नीले आकाश.लगभग बैंगनी.के साथ रखने में ...आपके सौंदर्य के साथ.कठिन लगता है कि आप एक शरीर तो सही होने जाति के हैं.लेकिन मुझे लगता है ...आप का सबसे अच्छा करने के लिए नहीं देखा है.अपनी आत्मा को ... झलक में है. मैंने देखा है कि आप एक गहराई से अभी और बहादुर हैं.

(Bado) -se queda mirando a Yamada para que le traduzca-

(Yamada) Dice... que eres un hombre fuerte. Que nota en tu alma... justicia y fortaleza. Y que... recuerda perfectamente el día que naciste.

(Bado) Por favor. Pregúntale... pregúntale cómo era de niño... y cómo eran mis padres.

(Yamada) Sí. … वह अब ...जीवन और जापान में काम करता है. पुलिस है.एक विशेष वाहन विभाजन में. (Él ahora... vive y trabaja en Japón. Es Policía. En una división de vehículos especiales).

(Anciana) यह ठीक है.एक धर्मी आत्मा की शक्ति भी दूसरों की भलाई के काम करना चाहिए.मैं तुम्हारे लिए खुश हूँ. (Eso está muy bien. El poder de un alma justa también debe servir al bien de los demás. Me alegro mucho por ti.)

(Yamada) वह यहाँ आ गया है ...यह गांव है, जहां वह पैदा हुआ था ...अपने अतीत की यादें खो ठीक.क्या आप मुझे कुछ बता सकते हैं? (Él ha venido hasta aquí... hasta este poblado donde nació... para recuperar los recuerdos perdidos de su pasado. ¿Podría decirme algo?)

(Anciana) यह वर्णन नहीं करना होगा.वह हमेशा ...एक सामान्य, खुश बच्चे.लेकिन वे स्कूल में एहसास हुआ कि यह बहुत सामान्य से अधिक बुद्धिमान था.एक दिन राजधानी से कुछ अधिकारियों स्कूल के शिक्षक और उनके माता पिता से बात करने आया था.वे यह प्रतिभाशाली बच्चों के लिए एक विशेष स्कूल में ले जाना चाहते थे.लेकिन उसके माता पिता से इनकार कर दिया.उन्होंने कहा कि यह अभी भी बहुत छोटा था.लेकिन ...तैयार थे ...और उनके बेटे चाहता था बड़ा हुआ, विश्वविद्यालय के लिए गया था.वे जानते थे कि वे बहुत गरीब थे.लेकिन अपने बच्चे के लिए सबसे अच्छा भविष्य चाहता था.वे भविष्य में कभी नहीं था. (No serviría de nada que se lo describa. Él siempre fue... un niño normal y feliz. Pero en la escuela se dieron cuenta que era mucho más inteligente de lo normal. Un día vinieron unos funcionarios de la capital a hablar con el profesor de la escuela y con sus padres. Querían llevárselo a un centro especial para niños superdotados. Pero sus padres se negaron. Decían que aun era demasiado pequeño. Pero... estaban dispuestos... y querían que su hijo, de mayor, fuese a la universidad. Sabían que eran muy pobres... pero querían el mejor futuro para su hijo. Un futuro que ellos jamás habían tenido. )

(Yamada) Dice... que tus padres te querían y protegían mucho. Que... siempre estuvieron dispuestos a hacer lo que sea para darte un futuro.

(Bado) Ellos... ¿Ellos hicieron eso por mi?

(Anciana) लेकिन उस दिन ...भाग्य होता है यह समय पर आने और तुम्हारा नहीं करता है.उसके माता पिता ने नदी में डूब गया ...और वह बच गया.उसके बाद ...कुछ सरकारी अधिकारियों आप पूंजी के लिए नेतृत्व किया.नई दिल्ली ...और यह लौटे कभी नहीं करने के लिए आप से सुनने के. (Pero aquel día... el destino quiso que llegara su hora y la tuya no. Tus padres murieron ahogados en el río... y tu sobreviviste. Después de aquello... unos funcionarios del gobierno se te llevaron a la capital. A Nueva Delhi... y ya nunca jamás volvimos a saber nada de ti. )

(Yamada) Me ha dicho... lo de cómo fue la muerte de tus padres.

(Bado) Si al menos supiese... donde están enterrados.

(Yamada) Aquí en la India no se entierran a los muertos. Se incineran. No hay un lugar fijo... donde ir a rezar a los muertos.

(Anciana) आप सही जगह है जहाँ यह हुआ करने के लिए जा सकते हैं.नदी के इस तरफ ...यहाँ से सटीक एक मील.आप देखेंगे कि वहाँ एक पुराने सड़े हुए लकड़ी के पुल के खंडहर हैं.यही कारण है कि जहां नाव capsized ...और वह जहाँ बचाया.शायद वहाँ ...कुछ याद है. (Podéis ir al lugar exacto donde ocurrió todo. A este lado del río... a un kilómetro y medio exacto de aquí. veréis que hay las ruinas de un viejo puente de madera podrido. Allí es donde la barcaza volcó... y donde le rescataron. Quizás allí... recuerde algo.)

(Yamada) शुक्रिया.शुक्रिया. (Gracias. Muchísimas gracias) -junta las manos y se despide- Namaste.

(Bado) Namaste.

Vuelven a subirse al taxi, y éste les lleva hacía el lugar. Bado y Yamada se bajan del coche, y Bado... se nota ciertamente extraño. Siente... una sensación muy extraña. Paran frente a un ancho y caudaloso río... con las ruinas de un puente de madera que traviesan el río.

(Yamada) Aquí es. Éste es el lugar... donde ocurrió todo.

(Bado) ¿?

(Yamada) Donde la barcaza volcó... y donde tus padres murieron ahogados.

Entonces... Bado, extremadamente serio, cómo no la estado en su vida, se pone a andar solo hasta la orilla del río. Mira a su alrededor. No reconoce ese lugar... pero siente que ha estado allí antes. Entonces... se produce algo increíble en su mente. Unos flashes. Unos flashes de unas imágenes donde se ve a si mismo... con solo cinco años, respirando muy rápido, muy asustado, después de haber caído al río. La fuerte corriente se lo lleva. No sabe nadar. Y un último flashback... en el que un pescador le rescata... y oye un grito. El grito desgarrador de una mujer joven. La última vez que oiría a su madre. Bado regresa al presente. Se queda a si mismo consternado por esa visión. Por fin lo recordaba. Totalmente sobrecogido, cae de rodillas sobre la orilla de aquel río donde sus padres encontraron la muerte... y se echa a llorar de rabia. Yamada se lanza corriendo sobre él.

(Yamada) ¡Bado! -se pone de rodillas ante él para intentar consolarle-

(Bado) -llorando y con la cara desencajada- Fue aquí. Fue aquí. ¡Aquí murieron! Oh... Dios mio.

(Yamada) -se abraza a Bado y le consuela- Tranquilo. Tranquilo. Ya está. Ya está.

Mientras en la India Bado descubría los recuerdos de una infancia perdida, de vuelta a Japón, en casa de los Richardson, Andrew, Sonoko y su pequeño hijo de 13 meses, Edwin Richardson, habían terminado de cenar. Sonoko acuesta al pequeño, y Andrew está en el ordenador portátil, chateando con un viejo amigo en el Facebook. En este año, Sonoko estaba cambiada. Se había dejado el cabello mucho más largo, estando aun más guapa, y Andrew seguía igual.

(Sonoko) -regresa con Andrew después de acostar al pequeño Edwin- Ya está durmiendo. Esperemos que dure.

(Richardson) Honey... ya no es un recién nacido. No se pasa toda la noche llorando a pleno pulmón.

(Sonoko) Sí... y con que fuerza llora. Se nota que es hijo tuyo.

(Richardson) Anda ya. Ahora resulta que es sólo mio.

(Sonoko) -rodea con los brazos a Andrew por detrás- Vaya, estás en el facebook. ¿Con quien chateas?

(Richardson) Es un viejo amigo de mis tiempos mozos en la Royal Army. Mira que foto ha colgado en su perfil.

(Sonoko) ¿Eh? ¿De que va disfrazado?

(Richardson) ¬ ¬ No es un disfraz, mujer. Es un uniforme de camuflaje para la sabana africana. Incluso su fusil de asalto L85A2 va camuflado.

(Sonoko) Pues si que hiciste amigos en el ejército británico. ¿Siempre van por el mundo con estas pintas?

(Richardson) Ay que ver; que mala eres. -sonriendo con cariño a su mujer-

(Sonoko) -se sienta en el sofá- ¿Te imaginas que nunca nos hubiésemos conocido?

(Richardson) ¿Que? ¿A que coño viene eso ahora?

(Sonoko) Por favor, intenta ser un poco más profundo. ¿No?

(Richardson) No lo se. Y ahora es una completa estupidez pensar en ello. Prefiero pensar... en que nos depara el futuro.

(Sonoko) Sí. En este último año, mi sección... ha cambiado mucho. Y a saber cómo serán las cosas el año que viene... y dentro de diez.

(Richardson) No se. Dentro de diez años... ya tendré 44. No quiero ser malsonante, pero... tal vez entonces tenga calva, barriga cervecera y el cabello canoso. Y tú... tú aun tendrás 34. Seguirás siendo joven y guapa.

(Sonoko) No digas tonterías, Andrew. Te describes a ti mismo cómo si tuvieses 60 años. Con lo bien que te cuidas, para entonces seguirás en plena forma.

(Richardson) Y tú también. Lo malo es que... si tenemos más hijos... no se yo si mantendrías la figura.

(Sonoko) ¿Eing? ¿Me estás llamando gorda? Sigo exactamente igual que antes de tener a Edwin. ¿Y sabes que? Mi madre, después de tenerme a mi a los 28, siguió igual de guapa que antes... y yo era el segundo. Mi hermano mayor lo tuvo a los 23, y ninguno de los dos embarazos le afecto a la figura. Así que haciendo caso de los genes... no me afectaría para nada.

(Richardson) Pues... si quieres otro retoño, ya sabes. Estoy preparado.

(Sonoko) Burro. -la pareja, abrazados, se besan.- ¡Oh! ¿Hoy no es viernes?

(Richardson) ¿Eh? ¡Ostres, si! ¡El programa del hermano de Shige! ¡Enciende la tele!

(Sonoko) Enciéndela tú, inútil.

(Richardson) -coge el mando y encienden la tele- ¡Mira, ya va el celebrities!

Esta vez, Mitsuru Shiba, el hermano de Shige, parodia a la famosa actriz porno de los '80 "Cicciolina". Pintado cómo una muñeca inflable, con tetas postizas, los labios muy pintados, los ojos con sombra azul muy marcada, pestañas postizas muy largas y peluca rubia también larguísima.

(Mitsuru) -aparece con música sensual de peli porno, en un plano de cámara enfocando desde los pies hacía arriba... y mostrando una de las tetas postizas al desnudo. Y con el dedo en el mugrón de la teta... hace ver que sintoniza una radio- Kissss Efe Emeeeee. M80 Radioooo. ¡Oh! ¡Hola! ¡Soy Llona Staller! ¡Cicciolina! -se pone a cantar- La Ciccioliiina, La Ciccioliina, La Ciccio. … Cicciolina es algo más, que una actriz porno. Soy cómo una madre más. Yo tengo un chiquillo. Se llama Lule. Tiene ahora 15 años. Claro, pues está ahora, pues, descubriéndose. Con los primeros picores y lo que es la adolescencia. Pues yo muchas veces, cómo madre que se preocupa por su chiquillo, pues voy a la habitación, sabes, eeee, voy ahí, a urtadillas. Entonces justo abro "¡Que haces!". Y él "No hago nada mama". ¡Ese es el problema! ¡Que no haces na! ¡Ni un maldito calzoncillo acartonao encuentro! ¡Que estás haciendo todo el santo día!? ¿Estudiando? ¿Leyendo? Ostia, ¿que quieres? ¿Irte de casa y trabajar? ¡Vete a la mierda hombre! -suena música de fondo sensual- Acariciatel... Alíviate, muchacho. … La gente me pregunta "¿Cómo es ser estrella del porno?" ¿No? Hombre... es duro. No es ir a picar piedras. Es peor hacer una mudanza, la verdad. ¿Sabes que pasa también? Que claro, cuando te dedicas al pornol, pues mucha gente ya, puesss, que por ejemplo tú estás así -se pone con cara de miope- y decían "¿Quieres algo conmigo?" Y yo "No es que soy miope y no veo un pijo. Tendré que entornar los ojos." O a veces, yo estaba en mi casa y llegaba "Señora, vengo a ver el contador del gas." º _ º Entonces yo llegaba allí, y el contador el muchacho ya apagaba así, y yo mentalmente ya... ya oía "¡Chaaaoooon! ¡Chano no naooon! ¡Chano no naoooon! ¿Quieres ver mi contador de gas? Mira aquí tengo el albarán. ¡Chano no naaoooon! -se saca una teta postiza al aire- Eso tiene una parte buena y una parte mala. ¿La parte buena? Que no te aburres. Claro, pasas las mañanas muy entretenidas. ¿Y la mala? Eeehhh... no tiene, la verdad. ¡Hice porno, hice porno, ya siiii! Si no es una cosa que yo oculte. A ver, si tengo aquí películas, mira. -coge unas viejas VHS que tiene enfrente- Las tengo en VHS, que este es el sistema del futuro. "Chocolate y bananas". Esta, eeeeh, no me acuerdo de que iba esta. Me parece que es que invitaba a mis amigas a merendar, ¿Eh? Eje je je je je aigghhhh... Fijaos que fotografía lleva en la parte de atrás. Eh, que luz. Que éste es el porno de antes. Que esto, por favor, poner aquí un pixelao, porque lo que hay en la foto son... choteras yyyyy y de lo otro ¿no? Yyy y pollacas, ¿no? O sea, pero esto, poned también un pitido. -suena un pito de censura a destiempo- Eh, ponéis un pixelao, o la cara de Hello Kitty, que tape, o una estrella, o lo que sea. Pero fijaos que esta foto se llama, eeehhh, "ten cuidao, no te vayas a sentar ahí, aiba, ya es demasiao tarde". Yo era de la época del "gato acostao". Ahora es todo con la anchovita, o segadito. Antes, llegabas allí, y decías "Pos mira. Así soy yo, y así me presento". Claro que sí. -coge otra VHS- Esta película por ejemplo, mira. "Strepses". Que también es una película mía muy buena. Espérate, ésta no soy yo. No, ésta no soy yo. No, esto no son mis labios. No, esto tampoco es mi boca. Esto no no no no no no. Ahora, un buen culazo, pa forrar pelotas. Y un tanga que lleva la muchacha, que estos tangas, eh, te tiras un pedo y suena cómo un delfín. Suena agudo. Lo importante de una buena película es un buen guión. El otro día me llamaron "Oye, Cicciolina. ¿Quieres hacer "Debajo del abeto de la meto 3"? Yo, "pues no se, mándame el guión". Y dice "Hombre, cómo hiciste la una y la dos". Yo "Mándame el guión y lo leo". Aquí tengo el guión, os lo leo, eh. Mira mamellita, que ha llegado el guión, vamos a leerlo juntas -se desabrocha una teta postiza y se pone a leer el guión- Cicciolina está encima de una barra de paja, y tiene calor. Se desabrocha la camisa. Llega Montgomery el campesino. Hola nena, ¿nos conocemos? No se, prueba a ver. Soy un volcán. Montgomery el campesino se abalanza sobre ella. O ou ouyea, ouyea, es que esto es que está en versión original. Claro, esto no se dobla. Ou Yea ¡Ou yea! ¡Ou! ¡Ou beibe! ¡Ou beibe! Ciberet. Ciberet. Ouu Ou yea. Ou. O Oa! ¡Oa! ¡Oooo! ¡Oh y love you! ¡Love you! -va gritando lo que dice el guión mientras va pasando las páginas- ¡Ou yea! ¡Ou! ¡Ouuuu! ¡Yeaaaa! ¡Ou, fack! ¡Auuuu! Ouuuu uuuu u. Hasta luego; Adiós. Muy bien. Pues vale, pues la hago. ¿Por qué? Porque hay aquí un conflicto, hay aquí un giro de guión, los personajes tienen un algo. Hay eee en fin. Ves cuales son sus motivaciones. Y pues sí pues sí, digo pues sí. ¿La haces? Digo pues sí. Además fíjate que bien hecho está, eh, en Courier New, doce. Muy bien. -tira los papeles del guión a la cámara-

(Richardson) -se mea de risa- ¡Joder, que bueno! ¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja!

(Sonoko) º _ º Madre mía, que tipejo. ¿El hermano de Shige se gana la vida haciendo esto?

(Richardson) Sí, y lo hace muy bien. Y ahora que hablas de él... Shige me dijo que su hermano cambiará de aires el año que viene. Parece que se irá a Televisión Asahi a hacer una serie de comedia, sobre... nosotros.

(Sonoko) ¿Que? ¿Cómo que nosotros? No me asustes.

(Richardson) No es lo que piensas. Hará una serie de parodia de la división de vehículos especiales.

(Sonoko) Lo que nos faltaba. Ahora se burlarán de nosotros.

(Richardson) No no no no. Hay que reírse de uno mismo. Sino estás jodido. Créeme.

(Sonoko) ¿Insinúas que debería haberme casado con un tipo chistoso?

(Richardson) Ya estás casada con un tipo chistoso. Soy una fusión de Rowan Atkinson y Judge Law.

(Sonoko) ¿Eing?

(Richardson) ¿No te suenan? Son actores británicos muy famosos. E incluso una vez me dio por pensar en dedicarme a la música, cómo James Blunt.

(Sonoko) ¿Quien?

(Richardson) ¿Tampoco te suena? Ese tío era de los míos. Un militar británico. De las unidades de asalto paracaidistas. Se retiró y se hizo cantante. Y su primer single fue todo un éxito. ¿Te he dicho que cuando aun era un cadete, tocaba la guitarra eléctrica? -entonces, Sonoko... se pone a besarle apasionadamente- eeeeee... ¿y esto?

(Sonoko) Para que calles y dejes de decir burradas. Callado estás tan guapo... -se vuelven a besar-

(Richardson) Joder. Es el mejor reproche que he recibido en mi vida.

En ese mismo instante, Goto y Matsui están sentados en la barra de una céntrica cafetería de Tokio, tomando una copa. Habían quedado al salir de sus respectivos trabajos.

(Matsui) -se mete un cigarrillo entre los labios y se lo enciende- Me alegro que por una vez podamos charlar cómo dos viejos amigos. ¿Pero Shinobu no te echará la bronca por llegar demasiado tarde?

(Goto) ¿Y a ti nadie te echará la bronca por fumarte eso? Diría que el médico te habrá dicho que ya no tienes edad ni para fumar ni para beber.

(Matsui) Pero tú si lo haces.

(Goto) Yo no necesito ningún médico para que me diga eso. Con Shinobu, me basta y sobra. Se preocupa más por mi salud que yo mismo. -le dice a Matsui con sonrisa burlona en la cara-

(Matsui) Cómo pasa el tiempo. Ya hace... 33 años que tú y yo... entramos en la Policía. 33 años. Se dice en un segundo... pero es mucho tiempo.

(Goto) ¿Estás cansado? ¿Quieres jubilarte?

(Matsui) No, Goto. Ni hablar. Puedo y quiero seguir en la Policía 10 años más. Pero es muy probable... que ya no siga en el mismo puesto.

(Goto) Vaya. Por fin te toca, eh,

(Matsui) Sí... por fin me toca. Si quieres que te diga la verdad... yo no me había enterado, pero Shinshi, sí. En mi departamento pronto habrá cambios importantes. Y que yo y mi hasta ahora compañero inseparable, o según también algunos de nuestros compañeros... mi "perrito faldero de sonrisa boba", seremos ascendidos. Para empezar, mi actual jefe, Hongo... es posible que se jubile. ja ja.

(Goto) Vaya, si que lo encuentras gracioso.

(Matsui) Es que sólo... sólo tiene cuatro años más que yo. ¡Y ya pide la jubilación! Tampoco me extraña. Ese hombre entró en la Policía antes que nosotros, en 1975. Está más quemado que nosotros.

(Goto) Hablas en plural, cómo si yo aun estuviera en la Policía, y sabes que...

(Matsui) Sí, sí, ya lo se. Ya hace años que no perteneces a la Policía si no a una agencia gubernamental. No es necesario que me lo refriegues por la cara.

(Goto) No nos podíamos imaginar aquel diciembre de 1977... cuando hicimos aquellas pruebas de acceso a la Policía, que acabaríamos aquí.

(Matsui) Yo no, por supuesto. Pero tú... entonces ya pensaba que llegarías donde quisieras. Desde que nos conocemos, siempre he pensado de ti que eres una persona... intachable. Viéndote... nadie es capaz nunca de discernir en que estás pensando, en cómo te sientes, en cual es tu vida. Eres una persona... ciertamente enigmática. Tras esa máscara de tipo despreocupado, a veces incluso bonachón, a veces incluso simpático, se esconde una persona de una inteligencia y capacidad excepcional. Que sabe perfectamente cómo actuar... y cómo separar e identificar el bien... del mal.

(Goto) -hace sonrisa triste- Parece que me hayas estado investigando a mi todo este tiempo. Sabes, Matsui... algo en mi... si que ha cambiado en todos estos años.

(Matsui) Pues cuéntalo, Goto.

(Goto) Me doy cuenta que cada cierto tiempo... mi vida sufre un cambio brusco. Lo sufrió en el 77 cuando aprobé aquel examen de ingreso a la Policía. Lo sufrí en el 80, cuando Minako me dejó... y cuando murió. Lo sufrí en el 89 y en el 95, cuando tuve que afrontar aquel fatídico caso que terminó con mi carrera en investigaciones especiales. Y en el 99... cuando nos enfrontamos al Labor negro. Y sobre todo...

(Matsui) El ataque del muñeco de Kleiner en 2003... y todo lo que vino después. Han pasado ocho años de aquello, pero desde entonces las cosas si que han cambiado a un ritmo vertiginoso para todos nosotros.

(Goto) Es cierto. Después de mucho... de mucho tiempo, encontré de nuevo la mujer de mi vida. Y esta vez para siempre. Ja ja ja. Y lo más curioso... es que la tuve al lado durante años y siempre me pareció inalcanzable. Quien sabe. Si no hubiese sido por el ataque de Kleiner...

(Matsui) ¿Insinúas que de no haber sido por aquello... Shinobu y tú nunca os habrías enamorado y aun menos os habríais casado? Yo no estoy tan seguro.

(Goto) ¿Ah no?

(Matsui) Ya sabes el viejo dicho. El roce hace el cariño. Shinobu fue durante años tu rival laboral en la capitanía de la primera sección, y tú de la segunda. Ella de cara a fuera te veía y te trataba cómo tu rival, aunque con la boca pequeña. Pero en el fondo de ella... en lo más sincero y oculto de su corazón... quien sabe lo que entonces sentía por ti y tú no veías.

(Goto) Lo se.

(Matsui) ¿Que? ¿Si lo sabes por qué me sueltas toda esta sarta de tonterías?

(Goto) -en tono de broma- Ya ves, para hacerme el interesante.

(Matsui) Entiendo que tu mujer siempre te diga que eres insufrible.

(Goto) -se termina su copa de un trago- Tengo que irme ya. Los hombres casados no podemos hacer esperar a nuestras esposas más tiempo de lo debido o nos tenemos que atener a las consecuencias.

(Matsui) Ja ja ja. Hablas cómo si ella fuese el policía bueno y tú el malo.

(Goto) Sí, es un juego que hacemos de vez en cuando en la cama.

(Matsui) ¿Que?

(Goto) Nada. Ya nos veremos, Matsui. Adiós, y... haz el favor de cuidarte más, quieres. -se marcha de espaldas a Matsui dándole una palmada sobre el hombro-

(Matsui) Adiós, Goto.

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, la familia Yamazaki acaban de levantarse. Están los tres en la mesa de la cocina, desayunando.

(Takeo) Cariño, hoy tengo que ir a la jefatura superior. ¿Le llevas tú al colegio?

(Hiromi) Claro, descuida.

(Kozue) -leyendo un manga mientras desayuna- ¿Me acompañas tú al cole, papá?

(Hiromi) Claro, hijo. Pero pronto... tendrás que ir solo. Dentro de poco tendrás seis años y ya irás a primaria. Ya serás un niño mayor. ¿De acuerdo?

(Kozue) Ya lo se, papá. No me hables cómo si fuese un niño pequeño.

(Hiromi) ¿Que manga es?

(Kozue) El último número de los guerreros robot shipuden. A que mola.

(Hiromi) Vaya. Sabes, hijo. Cuando yo tenía la misma edad que tú, en Okinawa, también leía cómics.

(Kozue) ¿Ah si?

(Hiromi) Sí. Y eran cómics americanos, ¿sabes? Los marines de las bases americanas los vendían en una pequeña tienda de objetos usados. Eran cómics de Marvel. A mi me gustaban sobre todo los de "Los cuatro fantásticos". Que gracia. No se por que, los personajes de ese cómic me recuerdan mucho a mi cuando era oficial en la segunda sección. ¿Por qué será?

(Kozue) ¿En la segunda sección? ¿Cuando eras joven y antes de casarte con mamá?

(Takeo) Sí, hijo. De eso hace ya muuuchos años. -besa en la mejilla a Kozue y después a Hiromi-

(Kozue) ¡Ayyy! ¡Mamá!

(Hiromi) Adiós, cariño. Que te vaya bien. - Takeo se marcha-

(Kozue) Papá.

(Hiromi) Dime, hijo.

(Kozue) ¿Crees que podré ser un dibujante de cómics famoso?

(Hiromi) No lo se. ¿Es lo que te gustaría ser de mayor?

(Kozue) -hace que sí con la cabeza sonriente- Y que mis cómics se leyeran en toooodo el mundo.

(Hiromi) No se sabe, hijo... lo que el futuro nos depara. Pero si puedo decirte... que depende de ti mismo. Si quieres conseguir algo... tienes que esforzarte al máximo para llegar donde te propongas. Se que suena algo duro para un niño de 5 años, pero... cuando crezcas y recuerdes estas palabras... te darás cuenta que tu padre tenía razón.

(Kozue) Buf, que complicado. ¿Nos vamos ya, papá?

(Hiromi) Sí. ¡No te descuides tu bolsa!

(Kozue) Sí, papá.

Mientras para Hiromi empezaba un nuevo día... al otro lado del mar del Japón, en Corea del sur, también empezaba un nuevo día para Hato. El "ex" teniente de la primera sección Fukuda Hato, ya no estaba en la Policía Patlabor. Hacía seis meses que se había marchado definitivamente, y se dedicaba a lo que realmente le interesaba: el cine. En Corea, Fukuda dirige el rodaje de una superproducción de época, de gran dramatismo. Una película sobre la guerra chino-japonesa de los años 30. Y especialmente sobre el macabro episodio histórico de la matanza de Nanking en 1937, cuando el ejército imperial japonés asesinó a cerca de 300.000 personas. La película se titula "Ciudad de vida y muerte". Hato, al lado del cámara y todos los demás técnicos de rodaje, ruedan una escena, en la que varios oficiales del ejército imperial japonés discuten.

(Actor 1) Al final, vivir... se hace más difícil que morir. -se pone firma ante el otro actor, y le hace el saludo militar... y el otro actor se postra-

(Hato) ¡Corten! Sung, no se trata de inclinarte hacía él sin más. Tienes que postrarte mostrando realmente un respeto reverencial hacía el. ¿Me entiendes?

(Actor 2) ¡Sí, director Hato!

(Hato) Bueno... haremos un descanso de media hora. Luego volveremos a repetir la secuencia. ¿Entendido? -todo el equipo de rodaje y los actores se ponen en movimiento-

(Secretario) ¡Fukuda!

(Hato) ¿Que me traes, Shito?

(Secretario) Nada del otro mundo. Lo mismo de los últimos días. Tu mujer ha vuelto a llamar hace un momento. Dice que tu hijo ha roto otro jarrón mientras jugaba.

(Hato) Caray, que energía. Es un guerrero cómo mi padre.

(Secretario) A parte de eso, me ha dicho que quiere hacer reformas en casa, y le pregunta si prefiere parqué natural o suelo tradicional.

(Hato) ¿Que? No tengo ni idea, Shito. Ella es la que sabe de diseño y todas esas cosas. Que lo decida ella.

(Secretario) Sí, director. ¡Ah! Y también... lo de siempre.

(Hato) ¿Y bien?

(Secretario) Que le quiere mucho... y que le echa muchísimo de menos. Que vuelva pronto a casa.

(Hato) No hasta que hayamos terminado de rodar las 67 secuencias que aun nos quedan aquí en Corea. Luego tenemos aun 40 secuencias más para rodar en Japón. Pero si vuelve a llamar... dile que si todo marcha según lo previsto, volveré a Japón dentro de un mes. ¿De acuerdo?

(Secretario) Sí, director. ¡Ah! Lo olvidaba. Ha recibido una carta. De un tal Richardson.

(Hato) ¿De Richardson? ¡Trae esa carta para aquí! -coge la carta, la abre y se pone a leerla- Ja ja ja... cómo me echa de menos ese calzonazos escocés. Hace seis meses que me retiré de la primera sección... y ya me habla cómo si hubiesen pasado veinte años.

(Secretario) ¿Un viejo amigo de la Policía?

(Hato) Sí. No es la primera carta que recibo de ellos. La semana pasada recibí una de mi antiguo capitán. Isao Ota. Y la otra semana de Mimiko. No me arrepiento de haberme ido de allí para dedicarme a mi auténtica vocación. Pero... nunca les olvidaré. Y pienso procurar mantener contacto y amistad con todos ellos. Para mi... fueron cómo una familia.

(Secretario) Claro.

(Hato) -coge el megáfono- ¡Bien, se acabó el descanso! ¡Todo el mundo a su sitio! ¡Volvamos al rodaje de la secuencia 97!

Aquella misma mañana, en el despacho de oficiales de la División de vehículos especiales secciones 1,2 y 4, Watanabe entra al despacho creyendo que es el primero. Pero no. allí ya estaba su novia, Miyazaki. Ya llevaban saliendo dos años. Estaban solos. Lo cierto es que Watanabe llevaba una temporada algo raro. Nervioso cara vez que se acercaba a Miyazaki. Tenía que decirle algo muy importante... y no se atrevía a hacerlo. Pero esa mañana... se sentía con valor para decirlo.

(Miyazaki) ¡Ah! ¡Buenas días, Wataru! Que madrugador estás hoy. -le dice sonriente y alegre-.

(Watanabe) -nervioso y serio- Sí... sí, estoy... estoy madrugador.

(Miyazaki) ¿? -suspira y se cruza de brazos- ¿Aun estás igual? Llevas unos días en que estás muy raro. ¿Que es lo que te pasa?

(Watanabe) Pues... pasa que...

(Miyazaki) … ¿Va algo mal entre nosotros? ¿Es eso?

(Watanabe) ¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡Todo lo contrario!

(Miyazaki) ¿Entonces que es, tontaina?

(Watanabe) ¿Quieres saberlo? ¿Eh? ¿Quieres saberlo?

(Miyazak) -se cabrea- ¡No te hagas el remolón y suéltalo de una puñetera vez!

(Watanabe) Está bien. -se pone de rodillas ante Ayano... y se saca una cajetilla de un bolsillo- Toma, para ti. ¿Quieres abrirlo, por favor?

(Miyazaki) -se queda pasmada- ¿Que? Pero... pero... -abre la cajetilla y se queda aun más pasmada... dentro de la cajetilla hay un anillo de oro. Una alianza de compromiso- Oh... Oh dios mio. Esto es...

(Watanabe) ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Sakura?

(Miyazaki) ¿Que? -se pone nerviosa y roja cómo un tomate- Wataru... yo... yo... no se... no se que decir.

(Watanabe) -muy confiado- Ah, pues entonces... mejor te termino de convencer. -coge a Miyazaki... y le pega un besazo con lengua de película- … Que. ¿Te he convencido ahora?

(Miyazaki) -completamente embobada- Ha sido... el mejor beso que me han dado en toda mi vida. Wataru... ¡Wataruuuu! ¡Ja ja ja ja! -se abraza a Koichi gritando y riendo de alegría-

(Watanabe) Entonces... debo interpretar tu alegría cómo un sí?

(Miyazaki) Sí... ¡claro que sí! ¡Acepto casarme contigo, cara de estreñido! ¡Ja ja ja ja!

(Mimiko) -entra en el despacho acompañada de Sonoko- Buenos días. Ya estamos aquí.

(Sonoko) ¿Eh? ¿Que hacéis tan abrazados y sonrientes?

(Miyazaki) ¡Mira que regalo acaba de hacerme Wataru!

(Sonoko) Oh dios mío. ¿Te ha propuesto matrimonio!?

(Miyazaki) -llorando de alegría- ¡Sí! ¡Y he dicho que sí! Ja ja ja ja.

(Mimiko) ¡Aaaahhhh! ¡Que feliz me haces, Sakura! ¡Ya no serás la eterna solterona!

(Miyazaki) ¡Pero que dices!

(Mimiko) ¡Ay! Era broma, mujer.

(Chikawa) ¿Que demonios pasa aquí? ¿Que es este escándalo de buena mañana?

(Sonoko) Nada del otro mundo, teniente. Watanabe le ha pedido la mano a Miyazaki. Y ella ha aceptado.

(Chikawa) Que!? ¡La madre que te pario, Watanabe! ¡Felicidades! ¡Ya era hora que os centrarais un poco, joder! Ja ja ja.

Aquella mañana, la división de vehículos especiales era una fiesta. Un nuevo matrimonio iba a formarse entre los integrantes de la división de vehículos especiales.

Esta no sería la única gran noticia aquella misma mañana. En la tercera sección de Saitama, acaban de regresar de cubrir una emergencia. La teniente Tsukino Howa ya no tenía este apellido. Ahora era la teniente Tsukino Tadawa. Ella y Yamahiro se habían casado el noviembre del año pasado, hacía sólo cuatro meses. Y aquella mañana... ella tenía algo muy importante que decirle.

(Tsukino) ¡Yamahiro!

(Yamahiro) ¿Que ocurre, teniente?

(Tsukino) La misión ya ha terminado. ¿Podemos hablar cómo un matrimonio?

(Yamahiro) De acueeerdo, cariño. ¿Que quieres?

(Tsukino) ¿Podemos hablar a solas?

(Yamahiro) Si así te sientes más cómoda. -salen a fuera, a la parte de atrás, bajo unos árboles en un pequeño jardín- Bueeeno. ¿De que se trata?

(Tsukino) Cariño... tengo... tengo algo muy importante que decirte. Esto... yo... resulta que... ¡Aaahhhh! ¡No puedo decirlo, estoy muy nerviosa!

(Yamahiro) -hace cara de circunstancias y se le cae una gota- Je je, tranquila mujer. Cálmate y hablemos en calma. Inspira y expira hondo... y suéltalo. ¿Vale?

(Tsukino) -inspira e expira hondo, cerrando los ojos, y al terminar vuelve a abrirlos- Vale. Ahora estoy mejor. Cariño... yo... yo...

(Yamahiro) Tú que. Menos mal que en la cama no eres tan lenta, porque si no...

(Tsukino) Es que... de eso precisamente quería hablarte.

(Yamahiro) ¿Eh?

(Tsukino) ¿Recuerdas hace un par de semanas?

(Yamahiro) ¿Hace un par de semanas? ¿Del que?

(Tsukino) Sí... ya sabes. Aquella noche... "loca".

(Yamahiro) -hace sonrisa burleta- Cómo olvidarlo. Hicimos el amor tres veces seguidas. ¿? Un momento. No me digas que...

(Tsukino) Lo hicimos sin protección... y yo... yo creía que era un día seguro. Pero... resulta que me equivoqué. He estado unos días que me he encontrado mal...

(Yamahiro) -poniendo cara de susto- ¿Que? Pero si yo pensaba que habías cogido una simple intoxicación intestinal o que habías comido algo en mal estado.

(Tsukino) Pues... no. Hace tres días fui al ginecólogo... yo... yo...

(Yamahiro) -mirando muy seriamente a Tsukino- … ¿Estás embarazada? ¿Es eso?

(Tsukino) -entonces, de golpe y sopetón, se pone a llorar cómo una niña sobre el pecho de su marido- ¡Aaahhhhh! ¡Lo siento, cariño! ¡Soy una conejaaaaaa! ¡Ajaaaaaaa!

(Yamahiro) -se le cae una gota, consolando a su mujer cómo puede- ¡Oh, por favor, no digas eso, mujer! ¡No es verdad!

(Tsukino) Que no es verdad!? ¡Sólo llevamos cuatro meses casados y ya estoy preñada! ¡Seguro que acabaré con un montón de hijos y gorda cómo una vaca!

(Yamahiro) ¡Cariño, ya basta, para de llorar! ¡Es la mejor noticia que podrías darme!

(Tsukino) -para de llorar y se queda pasmada- ¿Eh? ¿En... en serio? Yo pensaba que...

(Yamahiro) No, cariño. Es maravilloso. ¡Vamos a ser padres! Acabas de hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo.

(Tsukino) ¿De... de verdad? Gracias, Yamahiro. Te amo. Eres el amor de mi vida.

(Yamahiro) Ya lo se, vaca burra. Tienes razón. Eres una coneja.

(Tsukino) ¡Aaahhh! ¡No te aguanto!

(Yamahiro) ¡Ja ja ja ja! ¡Vamos, regresemos al trabajo! ¡Si no el capitán Nobuo nos llamará la atención!

(Tsukino) Sí, cariño. Perdón, quería decir, teniente.

Al día siguiente, sábado, llovía. El día anterior Bado y Yamada ha habían regresado de la India, y Bado parecía más serio y centrado de lo normal. Pero la que también estaba preocupada era Noa. Había buscado esa foto suya de niña con Alphonse I, en los archivadores del despacho de capitanes. Pero tampoco la encontró. Pero debía estar por su trabajo. Los tres capitanes, Noa, Ota y Richardson trabajan en sus mesas.

(Ota) -firmando con un bolígrafo sobre unos papeles... de repente se queda sin tinta- ¿Eh? Vaya, maldita sea.

(Noa) ¿Que pasa, Ota?

(Ota) Este maldito bolígrafo ya no escribe. Y en mi mesa no tengo más bolígrafos azules. Noa, ¿puedes darme uno?

(Noa) Sí, enseguida te doy uno. Déjame mirar en mis cajones. -abre el cajón de más abajo de su mesa, y saca un Pilot de un paquete de plástico... pero entonces, ve de reojo el borde de lo que parece una foto, bajo un montón de papeles, material de oficina y otras cosas. Noa se queda extrañada, pensando que puede ser la foto que está buscando-

(Ota) ¿Me das ese bolígrafo o no?

(Noa) ¿Eh? Sí, toma, aquí lo tienes.

(Ota) Gracias. … ¿? ¿Que te pasa? ¿Has visto un fantasma dentro de ese cajón?

(Richardson) A lo mejor se ha encontrado lo que me encontré yo en uno de tus cajones no hace mucho. Una foto de Kanuka en ropa interior sexi.

(Ota) -se levanta de su silla dando un golpe sobre la mesa con las manos- ¡Richardson! ¡Esas cosas no se dicen delante de las mujeres!

(Richardson) ¬ ¬ ¿Ah si? No me digas. ¿Para que quieres una foto tan sexi y seductora de tu mujer? Por cierto. Sigue estando de muy ben ver, eh, mamoncete.

(Ota) ¡Ja! Por lo menos yo me he casado con una mujer de mi edad. No con una jovencita diez años más joven que yo.

(Noa) ¡Queréis parar de decir tonterías!

(Ota) ¡A mi no me digas nada, ha empezado él!

(Richardson) ¡Serás cabrón! ¡Ahora el muerto para mi!

(Noa) ¡Basta, chicos! -echa un profundo suspiro... y se pone sonriente- Esto es... -saca la foto del fondo del cajón... y la cara de Noa se ilumina. Ha encontrado la foto que estaba buscando- ¡Aaaahhhh! ¡Está aquí! ¡La he encontrado, que bien! Ja ja ja ja.

(Richardson) ¿Que es lo que has encontrado?

(Noa) Mira, Ota. ¿No te suena?

(Ota) ¿Eh? Oh, esa foto... esa es la foto de tu perro. De Alphonse I, ¿no?

(Noa) ¡Sí! Llevaba muchos días buscando esta fotografía, pero por fin la he encontrado. Quiero enseñársela a mis hijos.

(Richardson) -se acerca a ver- Déjame ver esa foto. Mmmhhh... esta niña eras tú con... unos ocho años, ¿no?

(Noa) No, con nueve. Mi padre me regaló a Alphonse primero cuando cumplí los ocho años. Pero murió al cabo de poco. Cuando tenía 11, me regalaron un gato. Es decir, a Alphonse segundo.

(Ota) Siiii, ya sabemos esa historia de memoria. El tercer Alphonse fue el Ingram que pilotaste durante cinco años en la segunda sección.

(Richardson) Vaya, o sea que el tercer Alphonse fue el primer Labor que pilotaste, el Ingram. Es curioso. El Winston MM-48 Churchill que pilotaba en el ejército británico, también le puse un nombre.

(Ota) ¿Ah si? ¿Y cual?

(Richardson) Irvin.

(Ota) Irvin... ese es el nombre de tu abuelo.

(Richardson) Si estaba allí... era por él. Para homenajearle... no se me ocurrió nada mejor que apodar a mi Labor con su nombre.

(Noa) Ya. -mirando con sonrisa cariñosa la foto que tanto ha estado buscando- Estoy tan y tan contenta. Creía que había perdido esta foto para siempre.

(Ota) Pues ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Ser un poquito más organizada. Eres el despiste con patas.

(Richardson) No le digas eso a Noa. Cómo si tu no la hubieses cagado más de una vez. ¿Quieres que te volvamos a recordar por enésima vez tú época de piloto del Ingram?

(Ota) ¡Aaahhhh! ¡Cállate!

(Noa) Hoy tengo guardia nocturna y debo quedarme a dormir aquí. Pero mañana me la llevaré a casa para enseñársela a Daisuke y Chiharu.

(Richardson) Claro que sí. Tus peques deben saber de su madre. Será bueno para ellos saber de donde vienen... y a donde van.

(Ota) ¿Cómo pueden saber eso sólo por una fotografía vieja?

(Noa) Ota, no seas tan insensible. Andrew tiene razón. Quiero enseñarles esta foto a mis hijos, y lo haré.

Al día siguiente, ya era domingo. Y tal cómo habían quedado, las familias de Shinshi y Ota comían juntas en casa del primero. El ambiente es discernido y amistoso, y la comida que ha preparado Tamiko.

(Kanuka) Señora Shinshi, debo felicitarla. Esta comida está realmente deliciosa.

(Tamiko) ¡Ja ja ja ja! Gracias, Kanuka. Teniendo invitados no podía permitir que mi amorcito quedara mal.

(Shinshi) ¡Eh, Rei! ¿Cuantos años tienes? Ya estás hecha una mujercita.

(Harucko) Papá, por favor. Que manera más falsa de hacerle la pelota a Rei. ¡Si sólo tiene siete años!

(Tamiko) ¡Hija! No seas maleducada.

(Harucko) ¿Pero que he dicho?

(Ota) Shinshi, tu hija es de mucho carácter.

(Shinshi) Sí... es igualita que su madre. Pronto cumplirá los doce años, y... eso me preocupa.

(Ota) ¿Te preocupa?

(Shinshi) Tener un hijo que aun es un niño pequeño, cómo tu segundo hijo, Ota, es complicado. Pero lo más difícil es tener un hijo adolescente. Y Harucko le falta muy poco para serlo. Sin ir más lejos, el otro día me pidió que le comprará el último disco de Justin Biber.

(Ota) Sí, ya lo se. A mi también me preocupa cuando Rei llegue a la adolescencia. Es y será una chica muy y muy guapa. Y seguro que los chicos no la dejarán en paz.

(Shinshi) Yo no me refiero a eso.

(Ota) Pues deberías preocuparte. El otro día vi un reportaje en la tele sobre madres adolescentes. Hay chicos que asumen su responsabilidad... pero muchos dejan tirado a la muchacha que han dejado embarazada los muy cerdos. ¡No pienso permitir que a Rei le pase eso!

(Kanuka) -mirando mal a Ota- ¿Pero que estás diciendo, Isao?

(Ota) ¿Que? Bueno, es que...

(Kanuka) No quiero que digas eso delante de Rei. Aun tiene siete años, es una niña. Cuando llegue el momento de saber de esa clase de cosas, yo se lo explicaré todo con pelos y señales.

(Ota) Oh... sí, cariño. Lo que tú digas.

(Shinshi) ¿Y cómo os va en el trabajo? ¿Todo bien?

(Ota) A mi sí. Estupendamente. De momento no me han ascendido ni tampoco espero que me asciendan. Parece que hace tiempo que se han olvidado que fui el héroe que salvé a Tokio de aquel maldito monstruo.

(Kanuka) -sonriendo a Ota- Yo nunca lo olvidaré, Isao. Estuviste a punto de perder la vida para salvarnos a todos nosotros. Siempre estaré muy orgullosa de lo que hiciste entonces.

(Ota) Cariño... gracias.

(Shinshi) ¿Y tú, Kanuka? ¿Cómo es trabajar directamente a las órdenes del viejo Goto?

(Kanuka) Es perfecto. No se me ocurre mejor adjetivo que ese. Pero lo siento mucho, Shinshi. No puedo hablarte de ello.

(Shinshi) Ya. Comprendo.

(Ota) Y tú que.

(Shinshi) ¿Yo? Pues yo...

(Tamiko) -cogiendo a Shinshi del brazo y riendo bobamente- ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de mi amorcito! ¡Por fin le van a ascender! ¡Es maravilloso!

(Shinshi) Cariño, por favor, contrólate un poco.

(Tamiko) Oh, sí, disculpa, amorcito. -mirando al pequeño Jiro Ota, que es muy parecido al padre- ¡Ay! Que cosita más mona. Es igualito a su padre. ¿Verdad que sí? Ja ja ja ja.

(Ota) -riendo muy orgulloso con gran gesticulación- ¡Ja ja ja ja ja! ¡Sí! ¡Será un niño fuerte y listo! ¡Ya lo veréis!

(Shinshi) -en voz baja y mirando a un lado- Teniendo en cuenta quien es el padre, lo dudo.

(Ota) -mirando mal a Shinshi- ¿Que has dicho?

(Shinshi) ¡Nada! ¡No he dicho nada!

(Kanuka) Será listo porque yo me encargaré más tiempo de él que tú. Si dependiera de ti, nuestros hijos serían un desastre.

(Ota) Pero cariño.

(Kanuka) -sacando la lengua a Ota con sonrisa burlona- Sorry.

(Shinshi) Ahora que lo pienso... ya que estás aquí, Ota, quería preguntarte sobre ello.

(Ota) ¿De que se trata?

(Shinshi) ¿Son tan buenos cómo he oído por ahí vuestros nuevos Labors? Ya sabes. Los Shinohara JPL-09 Ghost con los que os equipasteis hace pocos meses.

(Ota) -se pone serio y melancólico de golpe- Vaya... es curioso que me lo preguntes. Sabes... en realidad no se mucho. Yo soy el capitán de la primera sección. Mi función es dirigir la sección y coordinar la estrategia con los tenientes, quienes deben dar las instrucciones a los oficiales, que son los que realmente pilotan los Labors. Ellos son los que verdaderamente... comprenden y viven lo que es pilotar esa extraordinaria máquina.

(Kanuka) Eso no es una respuesta a la pregunta de Shinshi, cariño.

(Ota) No. Ya lo se. Más de una vez he pensado en probar personalmente uno de los Ghost... pero siento que eso ya no me corresponde a mi. En estos últimos meses he sentido que el tiempo corre inexorablemente, y que nunca... nunca vuelve atrás. Hato se ha marchado de mi sección. Han ascendido a Mimiko a teniente de la primera sección... y tengo a un piloto nuevo, el oficial Futo Arakawa. -echa un profundo suspiro- Ese chaval... tiene 21 años. Es un joven algo agresivo. A mi me...

(Kanuka) Te recuerda mucho a ti cuando eras joven. ¿A que he acertado?

(Ota) Sí, Kanuka. La has acertado de lleno. Ese joven es un buen piloto. Pero es excesivamente agresivo. Actúa sin pensar las cosas. Aun tiene que aprender mucho. Es cierto. Me recuerda mucho a mi de joven. Me hace ver lo idiota que era entonces.

(Kanuka) -en broma- Sí. Salvo que al contrario que tú, el oficial Arakawa es muy guapo.

(Ota) ¿Y tú no me encontrabas guapo?

(Kanuka) -se queda pasmada- ¿Eh? -hace sonrisa triste, cerrando los ojos- Of course, my dearling.

Al anochecer de aquel domingo, Noa regresa a casa muy contenta. Asuma ya había llegado a casa, pero aun iba con el traje puesto, sólo se había quitado la chaqueta, aflojado la corbata y arremangado las mangas de la camisa. Noa se lo encuentra junto a sus hijos, Daisuke y Chiharu, en el comedor, ante la tele, jugando una partida en la "Nintendo Wii"... y Asuma perdía la partida una y otra vez contra sus hijos.

(Asuma) ¡Ah! ¡No, otra vez no!

(Daisuke) ¡S´s! Ja ja ja ja.

(Chiharu) Hay que ver, papá. Pero que lento que eres, eh.

(Asuma) ¡Maldita sea! ¡Me habéis vuelto a ganar! ¡Quiero la revancha!

(Daisuke) ¬ ¬ Pero de que te va a servir. Pierdes una vez tras otra contra nosotros.

(Noa) ¡Hola, chicos! ¡Ya estoy en casa!

(Daisuke y Chiharu) ¡Hola, mamá!

(Asuma) Ooohhhh que bien. Por fin has llegado, Noa. Estos dos me estaban dando una paliza.

(Noa) Ja ja ja. Normal. Con lo malo que eres con los videojuegos.

(Asuma) -enfadándose cómo un niño- Ah, gracias, mujer. Que amable.

(Noa) ¡Oh! ¡Niños, mirad! Os quiero enseñar una cosa muy y muy valiosa para mamá.

(Daisuke) ¿Que es?

(Chiharu) Sí, mamá. ¿Que quieres enseñarnos?

(Asuma) ¿La has encontrado?

(Noa) Ssshhh. No digas nada. Quiero que sea una sorpresa. Mirad, niños. Quien creéis que es la niña de esta foto. -Noa les enseña la foto de ella abrazando a Alphonse I-

(Chiharu) ¡Ala! ¡Esta niña se parece mucho a mi! Pero más mayor.

(Daisuke) Sí, es verdad. Pero tú eres más fea, ja ja ja.

(Chiharu) ¡Eres un tonto! ¡Cómo te vuelvas a burlar de mi te pego un guantazo!

(Noa) Niiiiños, basta de peleas.

(Asuma) Yo si que se quien es esa niña. ¿Queréis que os lo diga, hijos?

(Daisuke) Sí, papá. Dínoslo.

(Chiharu) ¿Quien es?

(Asuma) Noa...

(Noa) Soy yo.

(Daisuke) ¿Queeeee? ¿En serio?

(Chiharu) ¡Que pasada!

(Noa) Esta foto me la hizo mi padre cuando tenía nueve años.

(Daisuke) ¿Y este perro tan bonito? ¿Era tuyo, mamá?

(Noa) Sí. Me lo regaló mi padre; es decir, el abuelo, el día que cumplí ocho años. Desgraciadamente... -se pone triste- vivió a penas un año y medio... y un mal día, murió. Ese fue... uno de los días más tristes de toda mi vida.

(Asuma) Noa...

(Chiharu) ¡Pues eso no puede ser!

(Daisuke) ¡Tienes razón, hermanito! ¡No podemos dejar que mamá esté triste! -se ponen a hablar a la oreja entre ellos-

(Noa) -se queda descolocada- ¿Eh? Oídme vosotros dos, ¿Que estáis tramando? ¿Eh?

(Asuma) No se. Ya les conoces.

(Chiharu) Sí, de acuerdo. ¡Oye, mamá!

(Noa) ¿Que... que pasa?

(Chiharu) ¿Y si tuviéramos a Alphonse cuarto?

(Noa) ¿Que? ¿Alhonse cuarto? Alphonse cuarto... -se queda pensativa-

(Asuma) ¡Vaya! Tenéis grandes ocurrencias, hijos. A mi no se me habría pasado ni por la imaginación.

(Noa) Entonces... ¿Queréis tener un perro?

(Daisuke y Chiharu) ¡Sí! ¡Eso molaría mucho! ¡Claro que queremos!

(Asuma) Un perro. Eso estaría genial, Noa. Nos iría muy bien tener una mascota en casa. Pero...

(Noa) Deberíamos pensar que raza de perro elegir.

(Daisuke) Yo quiero un Labrador Retriever.

(Asuma) ¿Cómo?

(Chiharu) ¡Ni hablar! Yo quiero un Pastor Alemán.

(Asuma) Esto... ¿Estáis seguros que queréis perros tan grandes? ¿No os gustaría más algo... no se... algo más pequeño?

(Noa) No les digas eso, Asuma. Alphonse I era un Akita Inu, que es una raza japonesa.

(Asuma) º _ º No entiendo nada. ¿Desde cuando sabéis tanto de perros?

(Noa) ¿No os gustaría un Akita, hijos?

(Daisuke y Chiharu) ¡Sí, mamá! ¡Esa raza también es muy mona!

(Noa) Pues ya está. Decidido. Iremos a una tienda de animales y os compraremos uno. ¿De acuerdo?

(Daisuke) ¡Sí, mami! ¡Gracias!

(Chiharu) Y le llamaremos "Alphonse IV". ¿Vale?

(Noa) -sonriendo y acariciando la cabeza de sus hijos- Vale. Ja ja ja.

(Asuma) Pero recordad, hijos. Tener un perro es una responsabilidad muy importante. Tendréis que cuidarlo. Darle de comer, sacarlo a pasear, jugar con él... ¿Lo habéis entendido?

(Daisuke) ¬ ¬ Papá, por favor. Todo eso ya lo sabemos de sobra.

(Chiharu) ¡Eso, eso! Ya no somos dos mocosos de pañales. Somos mayorcitos para saber cómo cuidar de un perro.

(Asuma) ¬ ¬ Menudo par de diablillos. Que lengua. -Asuma se les queda mirando con mala cara y Noa se aguanta la risa-

A la mañana siguiente, el lunes por la mañana, todos estaban reunidos en el despacho de los oficiales. Oficiales, tenientes, capitanes, el jefe de mantenimiento, Shige... la comandante Takeo Yamazaki... e incluso la intendente Shinobu, que había venido a hacerles una visita.

(Noa) Así que... has encontrado lo que estabas buscando, Bado.

(Bado) Sí. No fue nada fácil, pero ahora... me siento mucho mejor conmigo mismo. Ahora se de verdad... de donde vengo. Y quiero agradecértelo especialmente a ti... Yamada. Gracias por tu ayuda. -mirando a Yamada con sonrisa agradable-

(Yamada) -y respondiendo una una sonrisa triste- Gracias a ti, Bado. Fue una experiencia inolvidable.

(Arakawa) ¡Ja! ¿Y de que demonios le va a servir ese viajecito a la India cómo Policía, eh?

(Ota) Oficial Arakawa, no diga más tonterías, haga el favor.

(Arakawa) ¡Pero capitán!

(Mimiko) ¡Eh! ¡Silencio, Arakawa! Que calladito estás mucho más guapo.

(Arakawa) -frunce el ceño y se apoya con el codo sobre la mesa- Sí, teniente.

(Shinobu) -entra en la sala acompañada de Takeo- Buenos días.

(Richardson) Me cagon la... ¡Ateeención! ¡Saluden! -todos se ponen firmes y saludan a Shinobu-

(Takeo) La intendente Goto ha venido a hacernos una visita de urgencia.

(Shinobu) Sí, lo lamento. Vendré para irme enseguida. Tengo asuntos que atender en la Jefatura Superior.

(Ota) Comandante. La reunión de esta semana...

(Takeo) La haremos una hora más tarde de lo habitual, a las doce. ¿Alguna pregunta, capitanes?

(Noa, Ota y Richardson) ¡No, señora!

(Takeo) Bien. Os veré luego. Si nos disculpáis... -Takeo y Shinobu se marchan juntas-

(Noa) Hay que ver cómo pasa el tiempo. La que fue nuestra comandante durante años ya no está aquí... y Takeo ha ocupado su lugar.

(Ota) Y lo hace realmente bien. Ella siempre ha sido la mejor de todos nosotros.

(Noa) Sí...

(Chikawa) Capitana. ¿Hoy haremos simulacros de combate con los Ghost?

(Noa) No, mañana. Hoy está programado que eso le toca a los de la primera sección. Así que Ota... ya sabes.

(Ota) Ya lo se. Mimiko, Sonoko... Arakawa... haced un buen papel. No hagáis que me avergüence de vosotros.

(Sonoko) Capitán, que somos policías, no samurais.

(Arakawa) ¡El capitán tiene razón! Tenemos que dar lo mejor de nosotros, cómo si nos fuera la vida en ello.

(Ota) Exacto, oficial, bien dicho.

(Arakawa) Gracias, señor.

(Ota) Y cómo eres el novato, harás un entrenamiento extra de una hora más que los demás. ¿Me has oído?

(Arakawa) º _ º Eeeeehhh... sí... sí, capitán. -se baja de hombros mientras Sonoko y Mimiko se aguantan la risa-

(Richardson) Ahora que lo pienso... Noa, ¿Les enseñaste la foto a tus hijos?

(Noa) Sí. Les ha gustado tanto que hemos tomado una decisión.

(Richardson) ¿Eh?

(Noa) Vamos a adoptar a Alphonse cuarto.

(Richardson) ¡Uau! ¿Vais a adoptar a otra mascota?

(Noa) Sí. Compraremos otro perro. Y de la misma raza que Alphonse I.

(Ota) ¿Lo compras por ti o por tus hijos?

(Noa) -hace que no con la cabeza- Por Daisuke y Chiharu. Este será "su" perro. Y cuidarán muy bien de él. Me lo han prometido.

(Watanabe) Esto... yo y Sakura queríamos deciros algo.

(Chikawa) Eso eso. Soltadlo de una vez. No lo escondáis. -diciendo con sonrisa burlona-

(Watanabe) Yo y Sakura...

(Miyazaki) Vamos a casarnos el noviembre que viene. Estáis todos invitados a la boda. -todos se alegran muchísimo-

(Noa) ¡Muchas felicidades, chicos! ¡Me alegro mucho por vosotros!

(Bado) Siempre peleados, y ahora os casáis. A esto lo llamo yo una relación de amor-odio.

(Chikawa) No digas eso, idiota. El siguiente... podrías ser tú.

(Bado) ¿Yo? ¿Eh? -mira de reojo a Yamada... y esta se sonroja y le sonríe a Bado-

(Chikawa) ¿Ves que te decía? Me parece que por fin alguien se fija en ti, Bado.

(Noa) Bueno... cada día pasa algo aquí. No se... no se que futuro nos espera a todos nosotros, pero... estoy completamente segura que será brillante. -todos se quedan mirando sonrientes a Noa. Y justo entonces...-

(Alarma) ¡Atención! ¡Atención! ¡Se está produciendo un 580 en el distrito de Niihama, zona de construcción de la torre Asago! ¡Segunda sección, movilizase inmediatamente! ¡Repito! ¡Se está produciendo un 580 en el distrito de Niihama, zona de construcción de la torre Asago! ¡Segunda sección, movilizase inmediatamente!

(Noa) ¡Ya lo habéis oído, en marcha! ¡Todos a sus puestos!

Los miembros de la segunda sección salen corriendo de la sala en dirección hacía sus vehículos. En estos años... habían cambiado muchísimas cosas. Tantas que sería demasiado largo enumerarlas. Pero ahora mismo, su objetivo, era afrontar su futuro más inmediato, que era afrontar esa emergencia. Su futuro a más largo plazo... de ahora en adelante... que lo escriba otro. No, no es mentida. Habrá una continuación.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


End file.
